The Time Shambler Part Two
by IllustratedLady
Summary: (The continuation of the hybrid's journey) As the Normandy adjusts with what comes after, Satima faces a galaxy that doesn't want her. Shepard tries to make a family. But even in peace, the past catches up to them.
1. Requiem

In the days passing the sudden death of the reapers, surviving allied forces began to gather their dead. Bases were built to house refugees. Medical wings in damaged buildings with better structure had been opened, and food caches gathered from the destroyed remains of downed ships distributed.

The Normandy orbited in space around Earth. The entire crew busy with comms, emergency reports and transports.

Since Shepard's current condition was reported as stabilized, Ashley assumed temporary command. Hackett had given the order.

Though there were turian military crew awaiting transport to their ships, Garrus refused to leave with them. He kept careful watch over a sleeping Shepard.

She had been covered in bandages, and given all the care Chockwas could spare in the medbay. The citadel was still in complete disarray, with reports coming in every hour of the dead. Getting just one ward cleared and secured could take months. With a bigger problem emerging, of the citadel arms remaining closed.

Earth became a center of all refugee and medical operations.

Normandy Medbay

Five days after the war.

Shepard slowly woke to a dimmed room. She remembered all the fuss about her wounds and injuries. Chockwas always leaning over her, scanning her, administering fluids and pain meds. The bandages helped keep the cold air off her burns. Most of them were healing well, despite the severity. Surviving a reaper blast was very lucky. Retaining her limbs and most of her physical appearance... rare.

Shepard looked around the quiet space, and felt a heavy lump on her right arm.

She glanced down to Garrus, sound asleep. Laying over her, while maintaining an uncomfortable balance from his seat. Shepard smiled, quietly chuckling. He started to stir as she put her left hand over his fringe. "...mmm... what's so funny?", he asked groggily.

"...how long have you been here?", she questioned, concerned.

Garrus lifted his head, gazing to her, "As long as I needed to."

The lights turned on when Chockwas entered the medbay. She set down her coffee on the desk, glancing to them. "Oh, Shepard! You're awake!"

Earth

Major Coats overlooked the truck delivering supplies to the medical units. Each area of the base was utilized as a clinic for the many people that were caught between the fighting. There were a few scared children, and a lot of bodies covered in tarp.

"Sir. You have a transmission from the Normandy.", a marine informed.

Coats took it in private inside a building, "Major here."

"Major, this is Lieutenant-Commander Williams. By Admiral Hackett's orders, I am in command of the Normandy and future operations, pending Shepard's medical condition.", she sighed. "She's alive. And that's a God given miracle. Major, how are things topside?", she asked. Her tone exhausted.

Coats looked around, "Stable... for now. I'm afraid our dextro guests will have to wait a little longer for transport, and will need help soon. Food for them is scarce. At least they can still drink the water. Medical wise, we are in short supply, period. There are a lot of injured civilians, even more military."

"We're working hard to get ahold of things up here, too. The strange starship that has appeared yesterday has not moved or made contact. Be ready with your men in case things go awry.", she ended the comms.

Ashley leaned on the edge of Jokers chair. He turned to face her, "What are you orders... Ma'am?"

"Get a shuttle ready. Hackett has ordered me to take a team and look for Anderson where the conduit is, in London. None of the teams have reported in, and with Major Coats account of the forces being decimated... it's not looking good.", she replied.

Joker swerved himself back to the control console, sending the message to Cortez. Ashley was met by Liara midway to the elevator. She had tears in her eyes. "It's Shepard! She's awake!"

Shepard withstood the scans and clean bandage changes over most of her torso and arms. The small cuts on the right of her face were looking better, and her black eye was merely yellow. "So, what's the diagnosis, Doc. Am I going to make it?", she smirked.

Chockwas gave her another dose of painkillers, she felt a little loopy after it. "Broken ribs, lacerations, second and third-degree burns, torn ligaments, hairline fracture...", she was stopped by Shepard's hand.

"I get it. I'm feeble now.", she sighed.

Garrus walked to her, "You're not feeble. And don't try to force yourself to move around too much. Ashley is taking care of things.", he informed.

Shepard looked to Garrus a little stunned. "Ashley? I can't complain. She's a good soldier and will get what needs to be done right. I just wish someone would tell me what happened?"

Liara and Ashley stepped inside, followed by James and Cortez. "Shepard...", Liara ran to her, wrapping her arms around the commander's neck.

"...a... a little too tight...", Shepard complained with a smile.

Liara let go, "I'm sorry, Shepard. I'm just so glad you're alright.", tears streamed down her face.

Ashley stepped forward, "Commander.", she smiled.

James saluted, "Nothing can kill our legendary Shepard!"

Shepard found a bag of bandage wraps and threw them at him, it bounced off his chest and everyone laughed. A moment of silence passed, and Shepard began to remember. "Where is Satima?", she asked, alarmed.

They all looked around the room, awkwardly glancing to each other. Ashley met her commander's gaze, "We don't know. I'm headed to the London conduit now. Anderson is missing too. I hope they're both still alive. Not like I can promise you anything."

Chockwas sat up from her chair, "Let's leave the Commander to rest. Ashley, you can inform Shepard of your findings once she's slept for a bit."

Ashley agreed, leading the rest out of the medbay. Shepard watched Chockwas busy herself with lab work. Garrus slowly approached, sitting next to her on the bed, holding her hand. She sighed, "What if Ashley finds Satima's body?", her voice shaky.

Garrus didn't respond.

Javik and James accompanied Ashley to earth. Cortez navigated the shuttle over burning buildings and rows of reaper bodies lining the neighborhoods. "This is horrific.", he commented.

"I'm sure we'll find plenty of terrible things to see.", Ashley replied.

James repeated a prayer in Spanish silently. On the conduit path over the bridge, the shuttle landed.

Javik lept out first, observing the area. James stepped next to him. The remaining Hammer forces were all singed, charred and blown apart over the landscape. Some of their bodies looked chewed on. James cringed at the thought of husks devouring them while they were too injured to move.

Ashley led the grim team, using her omni-tool to scan for any life signs. Halfway down the path, James caught Javik's unwavering gaze. "How can you be so calm? Look at all these poor bastards.", he fumed.

"I see them, human.", Javik replied.

James was getting angry, "And what? You just use your prothean abilities to not give a shit?"

Javik stopped in place, glaring at James," You think I don't feel remorse towards the dead souls that cry out in this hell? I can feel every whimper, every fear and terror they felt before their lives were taken. In my time, this was the norm. And we burned our dead, honored their sacrifice and mourned the innocent. Don't presume to know me, human."

James scoffed, walking away from the alien. Ashley stared on, relieved nothing came of their argument. Further ahead, they spotted a litter of burnt out makos. The smell of burning flesh gagged them. "Nothing here.", James reported.

Javik felt a sense. He looked around and saw nothing.

"Let's keep combing the area. James, take the north side of the path, I'll continue up this hill. Javik, if you can use your abilities to find anything..."

"I will search thoroughly.", he acknowledged.

Ashley rummaged through debris and corpses. They were all piled together, she couldn't discern human from alien, even tell apart most of the reaper bodies.

More than once she gagged, and then vomited. Good thing she passed breakfast. James pried apart mako doors, looking inside. He brought out every body, of every soldier. He knew he was wasting time by doing this, but the thought of leaving them to rot inside the trucks disgusted him.

An hour passed of searching and they found nothing. The reaper blast was so intense, with so much force... bodies could've been flung anywhere. Even into the river.

The overcast sky provided little light to see by. Ashley wanted to check on Major Coats and the local bases. She commed her team back to the shuttle. Once Cortez opened the hatch, James tapped her shoulder. She turned to see Javik slowly walking to them from a small distance.

"Is he... carrying something?", she asked.

"Anderson?", James exclaimed excited.

But their excitement dulled to fear and caution. Javik met them, holding the unconscious form of Satima. Bloody and wounded. "Her life signs are weak. She had been laying under rubble for days.", he replied.

Immediately, they took Satima to the medical base. Ashley commed Coats. "Major. We have a priority emergency. I need security detail and a separate room."

"Have you found Anderson?", he asked, concerned.

"No. It's the classified traveler", Ashley replied.

Sentarian Cruiser

Akasia paced. "It's been days. Why hasn't Satima contacted me?"

Mem-Zurah observed the alien naval ships, watching them use the relay to come and go. There's been three times the amount of space traffic, and Callon was starting to become distrustful and irritated.

He wanted an explanation as to what happened with the reapers. "It was there time to take control of the citadel.", he would roar among the council Stravos. Mem-Zurah witnessed him obsess over the crucible's destruction. He started a search for Satima on Earth.

"Maybe it's a good idea to not press it. If Satima is smart, she'll disappear. In time, Callon will remember his post and resume the mission getting us home.", she replied.

Akasia stared out of the barracks port hole. "Callon is dangerous. He should be stripped and banished to the unknown recesses of space. It is you, sister... that should be Commander."

Mem-Zurah quickly sat up from the bench and dropped her rifle she was cleaning, cautiously looking around the hallway and closing the room's door. "Are you miv nact? Ke so'r sha! Any of his loyal followers could've heard you!"

Akasia glanced to her, "Weren't you a loyal follower once?"

Jevin, a lieutenant, walked in. "Commander Callon wants you on the command deck. Now.", he glared.

Mem-Zurah glanced to her sister, then followed Jevin. Akasia suddenly worried about her hasty words. He could have been listening the whole time. She walked behind her sister with a feeling of dread. Khin sha save them.

On the command deck, Callon stood with his personal guard of stalkers. He looked up from the mapping interface to scowl at Mem-Zurah."Why didn't you accompany Reaper on the citadel?"

Mem-Zurah stood at attention, "Sir, I was helping civilian forces on the wards."

Callon stepped in front of her, giving her a disappointed stare. He proceeded to pace around Mem-Zurah,"Helping the weak species that thrives on the achievements of others, is the opposite of our mission, Commander Vale." Callon glanced to Akasia, resuming an icy glare at Mem-Zurah. "The citadel is our destiny!", he roared, fuming.

"When the Reapers stole the station, and harvested our kind, we swore justice. When we attempted to use the tears against them and failed, we swore vengeance. Now, they are gone, and the citadel is devoid of The Intelligence. I want you to find Satima and eradicate the synthetic abomination. After she is dead, we will take what was stolen and use it to get home."

Mem-Zurah objected, "Sir? Haven't we lost enough against the reapers? These people are still weak... barely able to summon any resistance."

Callon laughed, "Your sister's influence is clouding your judgement, Mem-Zurah.", he signaled a stalker, who grabbed Akasia on the deck.

She stared, afraid.

"Her life, for the life of Satima. And if you fail... you can expect a similar end.", Callon threatened.

* * *

At the medical base, Ashley looked over treatment of Satima's wounds. It took some time to get that awful armor off. It landed with a heavy thud on the ground. How Javik managed to carry her that far... Ashley watched the monitor report the weak but stabling life signs.

"These wounds need cleaning, and she needs treatments to exposure. She's dehydrated and suffers from mild hypothermia.", the medical officer explains. "Several burns and lacerations on her arms and legs. Must have been hit hard by the reapers." He gathers bandages, sutures and steal trays. James keeps watch outside, preventing any curious eyes from starting anything.

Before the medical officer begins, Ashley remembers the most important part about Satima. Her hybrid physiology. Just as he starts to inject antibiotics, she grabs his wrist, stopping him. "She's not fully human, as you no doubt see. You'll need to use dextro laced medicine."

He looked at her confused, "But... we would have to petition the turian med camp for that."

"I'll handle it.", she replied.

Down the row of damaged buildings, Ashley walks by herself. Glancing around the devastation, until she stands in front of the turian base. They had provided search teams, helping to find other units trapped in debris and fallen buildings. An officer stood erect, his left eye covered in a patch. "Ma'am."

She nodded, "I need to speak with your CO. I'm Lieutenant-Commander Williams, of the Alliance.'

He quickly darted to the far corner, speaking to a turian woman in slate colored armor, and gold toned clan markings. She then glances towards Ashley and makes her way to the Lt's direction. "I am Commander Kerin. What can I do for you?", she asked.

"I need some medical supplies.", Ashley informed.

Commander Kerin looked at her curiously, "Medical supplies? Do you have any turian soldiers that need help? We can bring them here..."

"No. Considering everything, and with all due respect... it's classified. I'm sorry, but I really need your help in getting those supplies.", Ashley cut in.

Commander Kerin crossed her arms, "And with all due respect, Lieutenant-Commander, but I can't just hand out supplies whenever the alliance asks for it. My men need it more than whatever classified project you've got going on." She started to leave.

Tensions are still high, but Satima needs those supplies. Ashley didn't have time to debate or argue, "Come with me.", she offered

Commander Kerin turned to her, "What?"

Ashley sighed, "Against my orders from Alliance command, come with me. Please."

Kerin almost declined, but her curiosity got the better of her. Inside the Alliance medical base, Ashley and Kerin go past the officers, and right to the secret room inside the adjacent hospital. James saluted out of respect and they went in.

Kerin found a young human woman on a cot, being sutured by a medical officer. "I am sorry about your wounded friend, but I still don't understand why you need turian medical supplies."

Ashley motioned for Kerin to take a closer look. The turian Commander gasped, glancing at the turian features this girl had,

"She's not all human, and the only one. This is classified because she's a part of the reapers defeat. And... close to Commander Shepard. Without turian designed medicine, she could die from her injuries.", Ashley finished.

Kerin faced Ashley, "You can have them, but after this is done, I want answers. And if I find out she's some kind of cruel experiment from the humans..."

"She's not. That I can assure you of.", Ashley replied.

Twenty-four hours later

Shepard waited anxiously on the shuttle bay. She leaned on anything in her path when she walked, still recovering from the reaper blast. This time it was the console panel to the armor stand. Chockwas begged her to use a cane, but she refused.

The hatch door opened as the kodiak flown in, settling over the docking couplets. In minutes, Ashley, James and Javik stepped out.

Ashley approached Shepard, "Commander. We haven't found Anderson yet. Our ground teams are still looking. The turians have offered help, as well as the small group of Salarians."

"I suppose no news is good news.", Shepard replied, looking downcast.

"Well, there is some news.", Ashley revealed.

Shepard stared at her, "What news?"

Ashley gulped, staring at her friend and commander, with a worried gaze. "We found Satima... and she's alive." Two marines from earth carried a stretcher with the hybrid girl on it. Shepard's heart jumped at the sight. Satima looked pale and had obvious facial wounds. It would heal, shouldn't it. Why hasn't it healed?

Chockwas overlooked the previous doctor's suture job. His ability to close the stab wound, and wrap the chest tightly from the damaged ribs were well executed. She applied scans and took samples. Shepard waited to the side, anxious. "Is she ok? Will she make it?"

"She'll be alright. Ashley's quick response saved her life. But, Shepard... I don't see any trace of the implants, the reaper tech-inside her anymore. I've compared it to previous scans and samples...", she looked up to Shepard, "Nothing."

Shepard watched the worried gaze of the good doctor, taking in the interesting and frightening facts. Chockwas continued with her examination. "This means she'll heal at a completely normal rate. It could take time.", she informed.

Shepard nodded, uncrossing her arms, "Then let's hope the citadel's hospitals are up and running again soon. We all need it.", she replied, limping out with the doctor.

Satima laid asleep on the bed in the medbay, her wounds bandaged. Sore and unaware of the difference of her surroundings. She dreamt of the last few hours before the reaper pulse.

Fighting and running, watching people get blown apart by reaper blasts... then his face. Jormun's awful reaper face. She wailed and cried out, there was no one to help her. A white-hot flush of adrenaline shot through her, causing tremendous pain. Until it stopped, her mind a blank. Memories were clouded, and the only ones she could recount, were the days she spent on hive.

Archer's sinister grin burned in her mind. The feeling of being watched spooked her. Satima woke up screaming. She looked around to see no one and sat up, wincing. Her shoulder was sore. Putting one foot over the edge of the bed, she turned herself, letting her feet dangle. Taking in a breath, she tried to step down, but ended up falling.

Her legs were too weak to support her to stand, and she fell hard on the floor. Hitting her face and busting her lip. A dotted smear of blood covered the spot where she had impact.

The medbay door opened, with Chockwas hurrying in. "Child!", she exclaimed.

Satima looked up to see this human woman hovering over her, trying to grab her. "Don't touch me!", she shouted, attempting to crawl away.

"Satima? It's alright. I won't hurt you.", Chockwas tried to soothe her.

The hybrid found a small amount of strength, and hit this woman on the leg, causing her to fall. She scrambled up, faltering towards a door and opened it, locking herself inside.

Shepard had been overlooking some reports Ashley brought inside her cabin, when a comm opened. "Shepard...", Chockwas was panting in pain,"...Satima has wakened and something is wrong."

Shepard immediately jogged to the medbay. Garrus and Liara accompanied her, helping her limp faster to the door. Once they entered, the commander stepped to the Doctor, helping her up to the desk chair. "What happened?", she asked. Garrus leaned over, concerned.

"I walked in a few minutes ago, and I saw Satima was awake. She had fell off the bed to the floor. I tried to help her, but... the fear in her eyes. She acted is if she didn't know me!" Chockwas glanced to the door leading to the core room.

Chockwas rubbed her leg. Liara scanned and saw to it. "I'll stay back here. Make sure Satima can't run past us.", Liara informed.

Shepard and Garrus both walked to the door, glancing at each other. He made a small knock and began speaking in a fatherly tone. "Satima... we know you're in there. It's okay, no one is going to hurt you. Tell us what's wrong."

Shepard made a surprise nod. She would tell him anything with that kind of assuring voice. There was a mumbling sound, followed by a small shuffle of feet. "Go away!", Satima yelled.

Garrus changed stance, "No. You're still recovering from injuries and need medical help. You have to come out.", he demanded gently.

"Or what?", she shouted, her voice shaky and afraid.

"Or we'll have to break in.", Shepard warned.

A minute passed, and the door opened. Satima had been hanging on to the rail. Garrus stepped in, but she raised her voice. "No. Not you. Don't come near me.", she yelled at him. "You... you can help me.", Satima demanded. She pointed towards Shepard.

Sitting back on the bed, Satima sighed as Chockwas stitched the cut in her lower lip. "I'm out of bandage glue, so you'll just have to deal with this. The stitch will dissolve in a few days. Meantime, I need to check your injuries. You've sustained a lot of them."

She winced as Chockwas lifted the old bandage off her back wound. Perfectly stitched, but still fresh. "It's healing nicely.", the doctor informed. After putting a fresh bandage on, Chockwas began scanning Satima, shinning a light in her eyes, and checking her torso.

Then she needed to check the turian plated spine, that seemed to of taken some burns. "You were hit by the reaper's blast as well.", Chockwas informed.

Satima looked at her quizzically. "What's a reaper?"

"You know... Harbinger. On Earth. In London?", Shepard reminded.

Satima stared on, confused. "What's earth?"

Liara stepped forward, past Garrus. Her folded arms coming apart to rest on sore hips. Being flung a few feet from a reaper blast will do that. "Do you know who I am?", she asked.

The hybrid stared at Liara, then nodded with a puzzled glance. "I know you're asari.", she answered.

Shepard then stood directly in front of Satima, her eyes searching the young turian gaze. "What happened to Reaper?"

The girl sunk her shoulders in, trying to avert from their strange stares. She refused to answer, fearful of their insistence. Liara couldn't believe it! Something had gone wrong on the crucible. And that something, has scrambled the girl's mind."By the goddess. You don't remember?", Liara asked, upset.

Satima glared at her, "No, I don't! What is it you want from me?"

Chockwas started a scan on her head, "I'll need her to lay down, so I can conduct more tests, but I believe... she has short term memory loss. A result from all she's been through, physically and psychologically."

Shepard began trying to jog her memory. "Do you remember your name?"

The girl nodded with a mocking glare, "Yes!" Satima crossed her arms in irritation. "When do we get to the part where I'm running and you're chasing me through the station?"

"Just who do you think I am?", Shepard asked.

Satima rolled her eyes, "Oh no. You're not using indoctrination on me. Just turn off the simulation and get this over with!"

Garrus stepped back, confused and worried. Liara walked closer as Satima inched away from her. "You think she's that Reaper. The other Shepard, don't you?"

"I don't know who you are, but yes, she IS Reaper.", Satima answered.

Out of curiosity, Liara asked another, very important question. "How old are you?"

Satima dangled her feet, glancing at the room, then answered."15. Why?"

"Goddess.", Liara spoke, covering her face.

Confined to the medbay under guard, Satima spent her time tinkering on data pads and playing a race game James had lent her. Chockwas confirmed the injury. It could be temporary or permanent. Shepard wanted to be alone in her cabin. That meant Garrus wasn't invited to console her. Ashley didn't like how this looked.

Technically she was still in charge, and nobody gave her trouble over it. Shepard was still recovering, as well as the hybrid girl. Hackett allowed her access to the full report Shepard had given him, before their last visit to the citadel.

Alternate timelines, a reaperfied Shepard and this girl... this hybrid. A secret kept from everyone, even the Alliance, that she was... is-the commander's child. Impossible. Maybe?

It seemed confusing, but it was all true. All the medical reports from the quarantine facility on shalta ward, Chockwas and Mordin's finds. Then Javik's confession. It all led to this. The reapers were gone, everyone is safe... for now. But this anomaly, this child. "Princess Lola", as James calls her. Could prove to be the most dangerous paradox of all.

Inside the cabin, Shepard sat over her terminal, forcing sobs at bay. She overlooked everything she could find about amnesia and how to fix it.

With the extranet down, only emergency information was left. And it had a short and poor summary of what to do. "Keep the patient stable" and "Don't force any memories or people the patient is uncomfortable with".

Getting up, Shepard paced her room, staring at the fish tank that had only one fish in it. Then she blinked to see two. It looked exotic and had beautiful blue and red colors. She felt exhausted and decided to lay down. As she sat on the bed, something fell to the floor.

Next to her nightstand, she found a note that had fallen to the side. "Shepard, I noticed you didn't have a lot of fish in your tank. So, I bought some. They kinda look like you and Garrus. Which is pretty funny. Enjoy."

Shepard fell on her knees. And it hurt so badly. The burn scars and the bruises... but none so bad as the feeling of regret.

Garrus stared at his control panel for the main gun. He didn't do anything but stare. It showed numbers and data... streaming over and over. EDI eventually re-calibrated it, not disturbing him. Still... he just stared. Satima came through. She helped defeat the reapers and stopped the harvests. Just as she promised to do.

She came through with her promise to keep Shepard safe and alive. Taking the blast too, and staying behind to fight. Regardless of timelines, she was still his. Regardless of age, she was still his. Whether by bio-engineering or reaper tech... she was his.

And now she's hurt, because of them. Maybe Chockwas is right and it's a result of all the trauma. Spirits... how many of those soldiers will go through the same thing? PTSD, anxiety... depression. Just the start of a serious problem.

How can the galaxy heal when it cowers at the nightmares and shadows at the back of their minds? He's not blaming them... he's not.

Liara watched her mom die from indoctrination. Jack was the subject of cruel biotic experimentation. Ashley has to live with the deaths of her squad mates, her friends and the sacrifice of Kaiden.

Miranda was created by her genetic father. Prefect human subject.

_Is he that blind?_

Garrus threw his data pad across the room. He spotted his mantis, dismantled and ready for cleanup on the work bench. He stared at it, feeling it to be useless against anything that wasn't solid, and violently thrashed the weapon off the table.

He roared at nothing, thinking of Shepard as she was lying there, injured on earth. Burned and bloody. Impaled the table with his claws, ripping the wood and metal, remembering Archer hurting Satima on Rannoch.

Remembering her surprised look when the picture was taken in the apartment. He snatched his visor off his plated brow, ready to throw it until he noticed an incoming message.

It was a message sent from Palaven, three days ago, from his father. Garrus slowed his anger, cradling the now precious device that held a single link to his family. He put the visor back on, pressing the button on the side to open the link.

_"Hello Son._

_I'm glad to have received something from you, letting me know you're alright. Solanna is doing well and helping with technical advice._

_She's worried about you, and your Commander Shepard. We both know how much you care for the human officer. And I want you to know, son... that I respect you and your decisions. I have no reservations on the matter, and I certainly have no say in who you choose to care for._

_Now, about this... child you are speaking of. Son, I hope someday before my time comes, I can get the details on the matter. But for now, if this is a true occurrence. Then as a father, I can only tell you to love and understand this child._

_No matter how he or she came. If this offspring is truly yours... then I hope to one day meet my grandchild. I love you son. Your mother would be proud of the man you have become."_

Garrus bit back a hard blow of emotion. He didn't want anyone to hear him cry, let alone sob loudly. He missed his family, he worried over his home world.

He wanted Shepard to be by his side, but she wasn't. Garrus covered his head, letting his visor fall gently to the floor. Small droplets of water fell from his covered face.

* * *

Satima waited patiently as Chockwas started to nod off at her terminal. When the human falls asleep, she'll escape. She looks down, irritated that she was only in this... sweat pants and Reaper's underwear? Ugh.

It also irritated her that she didn't quite fill out the sports bra. The Chockwas stirred, trying not to nod off. Whatever Reaper is doing, this was definitely new.

And scary. All these humans running around, unaffected by the Directive's mind pulse or the fact Archer, her own personal torture officer, was nowhere to be found. Sometimes Reaper stood in and stopped him. Sometimes she didn't.

Chockwas laid her head down. Perfect.

Satima carefully hopped off the bed, tiptoeing quietly past the doctor. The door opened. She felt bad for hurting the female human, but she was scared!

It must've been late, because the ship's lights were on dim. Not a soul in sight.

Satima silently stepped forward, watching for any movements, listening to any sound. She got curious about the mess area, looking at the kitchen. It all seemed perfectly normal. Too normal. Probably a directive minion sneaking around the counter.

She made a quick dash, ready to take him, but felt a little disappointed to see no one there. Satima grabbed a sharp knife from a wooden holder and proceeded down the small corridor. Sleeping pods. It had a few crew members in it.

Looked like they were forcing a couple hours shut-eye. Maybe to receive information? Like the soldiers did. She shuddered. Sentinels. There could be one through the door she spots in front of her. Or maybe there's a way to escape? They locked the core room door that had the hatch and ladder.

The door opened with a small swoosh. Satima cautiously stepped in. It closed behind her and she turned, almost gasping. That turian guy was asleep on a cot.

She looked down, seeing bits of damaged data pads and what looked like a sniper rifle in pieces beside him. She had an idea. Take him hostage. Reaper gave him glances... so she must be invested with him. Whatever that was.

Closer. Careful. A little closer. Her naked foot nearly crushed something metal. She took a sigh of relief when she stopped herself, picking up the device. Before she would attempt the escape and hostage account, Satima wanted to see what was blinking on the... visor?

It had a message. She couldn't keep her nose out of anyone's business. It seemed sad, but sort of... nice. This Garrus had a loving family waiting for him. Interesting, but not important.

Satima set it down on the workbench, turning to see the turian up and glaring right at her. "What are you doing?", he demanded. Garrus noticed his visor, quickly putting it back on. He could see her heart rate was high.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you.", he assured.

Satima back away, her teal eyes wide in fear. He stepped forward slowly, "No one's going to hurt you. Let's go back to the medbay, and see if Chockwas can help you remember the last few days. Deal?" Garrus gently touched her arm, but it sent an alarm through her.

She instinctively tried to slice him to run away. He dodged back quickly, glad his armor was still on. Satima made a jab, but she seemed... slower than usual.

Like she was still learning her own defenses and strengths. Garrus tried to grab her wrist, wresting the knife from her hand, but Satima learned quickly. She hit his hand away, landing her small fist on his face.

He tried to retaliate the matter, realizing and focusing on the important fact. She believes she is trapped in hive again, a child frightened and alone. This moment of thinking led to a near disaster and unfortunate event. Satima managed to cut his brow, knocking the visor off, crushing it with her foot.

The cut and the attempts to hurt him didn't matter. But for some reason, the destruction of his visor and only communication with his father, drove him into a rage.

He looked at her stunned... glaring. Garrus moved forward at the now terrified Satima, reaching out and twisting her wrist until she yelped in pain, dropping the knife. She called him a bastard, and he suddenly smacked her across the face. Reopening the cut in her lower lip.

Shepard stood as the door opened, equally surprised at Satima's escape from the medbay, but more upset at what she was seeing. Garrus held the twisted arm of Satima, red blood smeared on the girl's lip and chin. She had tears in her eyes.

"What the hell is going on here!?", Shepard shouted.

Garrus let her go, astounded at his own actions. Satima ran forward, wrapping her arms around Shepard's waist. Hiding her face in the commander's shoulder.

Chockwas saw to Satima's lip again, glad to have found the bandage glue. Shepard and Garrus stayed in the main gun battery. She paced with her arms crossed. "How could you? Really! She doesn't remember a thing about the reapers or the war. She doesn't remember who we are. And you attack her? What... because you still think she's dangerous?"

Garrus stared at the floor as he sat on his cot. "I don't... know what came over me. One minute she was trying to stab me and then... I don't know." The amount of guilt stunned him. _It's just a visor... it's just a visor._

Shepard stopped pacing, glaring at him. "You better know! You better have a damn good explanation for trying to hurt our daughter!"

Garrus sat up, fuming. There was something about the word daughter, that struck the last nerve."I don't fucking know! She damaged my visor, the only way of communicating with my father, Shepard! Spirits!", Garrus yelled. "I didn't mean to hurt her.", he turned around leaning on the hull with one arm.

"So, you decided to take out your frustrations on Satima?", she conclude, staring in upset.

Was she, right? Garrus couldn't look at her, only stare away at the hull wall. Satima is not his daughter. Is the turian DNA his? What if it's all a lie?

Garrus hit the hull wall, "Stop!" He yelled at himself. No more thinking. No more.

Shepard left him, more vexed than before. She wished he wasn't on board anymore. It hurt so bad to feel this way, and it hurt worse that Satima wasn't any better. She stopped at the mess, glancing to the windows of the medbay. The hybrid sat up on the bed, watching something on the vid screen, as Chockwas resumed her scans.

EDI confirmed Satima's attempted escape, and that she tried to attack Garrus. But she was just afraid! Turning around, Shepard walked back inside the main battery, as Garrus was picking up the pieces of his visor. The door shut behind her. He looked up, standing. Shepard stepped to him, "Garrus... I'm sorry for accusing you. Satima was not herself, she was scared. And you've been under an incredible amount of stress. We all have."

Garrus tilted his head at her, his eyes were watery. She continued, " Neither of us asked to parent something the reapers made." Shepard stared at him with glassy eyes," I still love you, I'm just angry. _Scared._ Dammit, I almost died days ago, and I don't know how to deal with that!"

Garrus stepped to her closely as she waited for his response. "Don't talk anymore.", he gathered her in his arms, and they embraced. "You have every right to yell at me. I should've handled the situation better, but I didn't."

Shepard nestled her head against his armored chest. She felt his chest rise and fall with every pained breath he took. "How are we going to help her?", she closed her eyes briefly in tears. Opening them to his voice.

He held her tightly, looking away, equally saddened. "I don't know." _If I can't even help myself?_

An hour passed by, with Garrus staying away from medbay for good reasons. He stood at the cockpit with EDI and Joker. She had something to show him.

"It's a data recovering system I created. I have managed to recover and save all the messages from you visor, Garrus.", she informed.

Garrus was beside himself, "This is... EDI, there's no way I can thank you enough for this.", he replied.

"The pleasure was all mine, Garrus. I hope Satima remembers herself, and that you are reunited with your family, soon.", EDI replied with a smile. A simple gesture that reminded him how human she acted, and how real of a friend this Cerberus AI, had truly become.

Garrus shook her hand, "How did you know what happened?"

Joker turned around in his chair. "The whole deck heard what happened. Plus, EDI had it on video. We're family, Garrus."

He laughed, but slowed it in personal shame of what happened in the main battery. Garrus glanced to them with a smirk. "And glad to be a part of it.", he added.

Deck 3

Shepard watched Satima pace in irritation inside the medbay. She joined in. "Are you okay?"

Satima tossed a ball, "I'm fine. He's new. Some kind of trust test or something?"

Shepard stopped walking, "There's no test, Satima. Garrus is not going to hurt you."

"Again... you mean. He just wanted to what... establish who was in charge?", she smirked.

This irritated Shepard, she grabbed Satima by the arms. The girl flinched, but didn't lose the commanders gaze. "How dare you! Garrus lost friends... family for this damn war. He's been there for everyone. And you come and... change everything!"

Garrus walks in to see the argument. Shepard continues, shaking the girl. "I'm not Reaper! This is not hive or the Directive! It's over with, Satima! We stopped them. Now remember who you are!"

Satima struggled against her with a frightened expression. "You're hurting me!"

A spatial rift opened into the medbay, with several tall armored aliens walking out. They surrounded them.

One of them, a pale green skinned female with crystal eyes, spoke. "Shepard, I am known as Commander Mem-Zurah of the Sentarians. I'm sorry about this. But I demand Satima, immediately."

Shepard stepped in front of Satima, protectively. "Why the hell do want her? Get off my ship!"

Ashley, James and Liara ran to the elevator. Hitting the panel to take them to the third floor. As it opened, EDI informed the team of the occurrence. "Aliens have boarded the Normandy!", she alerted.

Mem-Zurah stepped to them, "Commander Callon wants Satima. He doesn't want anything else. Give her to him, and you go free." Her gaze defeated.

Satima shook, afraid and confused. She stepped back right into Garrus. He held a firm gaze to this other commander. Shepard stood defiant. "Tell Callon, to go to hell. Whatever deals were made with Reaper, whatever idea he had before. It's over with. The reapers are gone and it's over."

She looked at them pained. "That's just it. Since Reaper is gone, and the machines defeated, who do you think he'll go after? Shepard... he has my sister. You understand family, don't you?"

Shepard exchanged a dangerous glare to Mem-Zurah. "Don't you dare.", she warned.

"I promise it will be quick and painless in the end. Before Callon can conduct his experiments. Maybe her nano tech will save her, who knows. But I must take her.", Mem-Zurah said apologetically.

Shepard started, feeling that something wasn't right. Chockwas proved hours ago, that Satima was free of all nano tech. The implants were gone. "Mem-Zurah, Satima doesn't have...!"

A stalker grabbed Satima from behind Garrus, her screams of defiance echoed throughout the bay. Garrus tried reaching for her, but she disappeared in a rift. Mem-Zurah stared at Shepard, "I'm sorry."

They were all gone. "...she doesn't have nano tech anymore...", Shepard muttered.

Satima struggled against her captors. A tall and scary man stood in front of her, on what appears to be the cockpit of this massive ship she is on. "Satima. I am relieved you have survived the reapers onslaught. Please, tell me. How did your mother manage to stop them?", he asked with a dangerous glare.

"My mother? What are you talking about?", Satima asked, confused.

Callon stared at her. She seemed more timid and frightened than before. "Commander Vale. What is this?", he demanded.

"This is Satima. Shepard and her mate tried guarding her from me. I retrieved her from their command ship, Normandy.", she informed.

Callon snapped his fingers and Satima was scanned. It was her. He began pacing, "Do you know who you are?"

Satima answered, "Yes. Is this another hive station? Where is Reaper?", she asked.

Callon stopped, looking completely astounded. "By the great ancestors!", he began laughing hysterically. Memtrix gulped, unsure of what his intentions were. "Stalkers! Stravos council!", he commed loudly through the ship. "We begin our invasion of the citadel... immediately."

Shuttle bay

Garrus pleaded with Shepard, "Please, Shepard. You're not ready for this. Command the Normandy, but let me find her."

"I'm going with you. And I'm taking back full command. Besides... Ash is happy to relinquish it.", Shepard replied. She busied herself with a second set of N7 armor. It hurt to strap on the pieces over her under suit. Nothing is going to stop her from saving Satima, though.

He shook his head, "Only because she respects you. Does Hackett know?" Garrus handed her an arm guard, wishing he had the restraint over his feelings for Shepard. He should be stopping her, but he can't.

"Not yet. She's our child... and the most important person in this galaxy right now. She may have the answers to what happened on earth and the citadel. The crucible even. Garrus, we need to save her and stop Callon. Somehow." They walked to the already primed kodiak. Ashley waited with Liara at the shuttle. "Ma'am, you'll need more than a small team out there. I can offer my gun and assistance."

Shepard raised a brow, confused. "Assistance? You're sounding a bit off today, Ash. What's bothering you?"

Ashley stared away,"I'm worried about my friend, that's all.", she leaned in closer, "Please, at least let one of us lead. I don't care who. Just... don't die. Okay."

Shepard put a reassuring hand on Ash's shoulder, "I'll let you guys decide who leads. It might be fun to see who is the best.", she glances towards Garrus.

Liara let out a small laugh, "I'm so glad to have Shepard back."

On board the citadel, Zakera ward is slowly being put back together. The Presidium took the most number of workers and volunteers away, it being the galactic hub of every race.

Other wards were getting the aid they needed flown in by shuttles of C-Sec from the upper wards. Callon didn't care for the inhabitants, using his stalkers to kill and maim anyone is his way. Mem-Zurah kept Satima close, as Callon kept Arkasia closer.

They were both thrown into a cell of the C-Sec department, watched by Stalkers. Callon wanted to "evict" every living thing on the station, except for the keepers. A revelation that would shock the historical and moral foundations of the galaxy herself.

Akasia watched Satima cower in the corner of the cell, rocking herself. There was something wrong. "Satima? Are you alright? Do you need medical help?", Akasia asked, worried.

The girl just kept rocking. Her eyes closed. Memtrix approached, and let herself in. Arkasia stood in a rage, and spat at the feet of her sister. "Ja tru ka nac! I disown you!", Akasia shouted.

Mem-Zurah let out a sigh, sad and concerned. "I'm trying to save your life."

Akasia shook her head in disgust. "By letting Callon do as he pleases? He's going to kill all these people! Did you not see the little faces of those children? Those faces will haunt you till the end, sister."

Mem-Zurah looked away, "I know."

Akasia stepped closer, eyeing Satima. "What did he do to her?", she asked concerned.

"Nothing. She doesn't remember anything. It's strange.", Mem-Zurah pondered. "The Shepard did mention that the hybrid no longer possessed her nano tech, but I was too concerned about you to listen."

Akasia sat next to Satima, who flinched from her touch. "Satima... I'm Arkasia. Remember? I'm a Sentarian. The good kind of my people. Do you remember what your mother did?"

Callon walked up to the cell, watching with an insulted curiosity. He continued his icy gaze, giving a stern order to Memtrix. "Commander, I need the wards cleared. Have all those disgustingly weak creatures moved to the conduit."

Mem-Zurah quickly turned her distressed gaze to him. What madness is this? "But, sir. We don't know where it will take them.", she argued.

"And I don't care.", Callon replied. He tore his stare away from the women and left them in silence. Akasia glared to Mem-Zurah. Callon must be stopped, or he'll doom the Sentarians and these people.

Citadel

Third Arm emergency docking entrance

Shepard and team discreetly land on a docking pad outside the shalta ward. The Alliance will be furious about this rogue mission, but considering all that she's done for them and the galaxy, they can shove the complaints up their asses. Once inside, they tracked the Sentarian's stalkers signal from the presidium.

"Wonder what they have planned.", Liara muttered, carefully taking a side point on the way through the ward.

"Whatever it is, it involves Satima. We have to stop it.", Shepard informed.

Further on the level, a few humans gathered around a door. Quietly whispering. "Just open it, John.", a woman argued.

"I'm trying!", he replied, rigging the panel over the door as fast as he could.

Ashley crept up on them. "Hey.", she whispered loudly. They both turned with a start. "Don't hurt us.", he pleaded.

"Relax. It's alright.", Garrus stepped forward, lowering his rifle. "What's happening on the presidium?", he questioned.

"These strange beings appeared, taking people to the monument relay. They're trying to turn it on. We escaped and came down here.", the female replied.

Shepard walked closer to them, "Listen... I know you're scared, but we need your help. If you want to save lives, then please, go to those that weren't taken. Tell them a team from the Alliance is here. We need help getting to the presidium before anything bad happens."

The two exchanged glances, "O... ok. We can do that.", John replies.

"Report any findings on this frequency. Comm us, ok?", Garrus explained, typing the sequence to their Omni-tools. The two disappeared into another room. Shepard unholstered her rifle, letting Ashley take the lead. "Ok. Let's go."

Back in the c-sec building. Akasia paced and paced. There must be a way to get free, and stop Callon. She looks at Satima. "I know you don't remember much. But I need your help to get out. There are a lot of people that are going to die, if we don't stop Callon."

"No. This is just another hive test. I'm staying here until Reaper gets me.", Satima said from under her breath. Her frightened demeanor was becoming an annoyance they both can't afford.

Akasia became frustrated. "This is not hive! Satima... snap out of it!"

A guard came inside,"Akasia Vale. Callon requests your presence." He nods toward Satima, as stalkers grab her, dragging her out. "Where are they taking her?", Akasia demands.

The guard ignores the question.

On the presidium, Callon watches the conduit come to life. It worked using Satima's dna imprint. She was brought to him, "You may not remember this, but here is where you came through. I wonder how all these citizens felt, seeing you for the first time."

Dozens of people, all different races were pushed together. Hundreds more waiting in the undamaged parts of the ward. Memtrix reluctantly pushes a human woman forward to the conduit. Akasia is brought alongside Satima.

Callon holds a Shen-Tac to Akasia. A primitive Sentarian spear. He then grins, threatening Akasia from the sharp edge of the dangerous weapon. "My loyal soldier and most intelligent engineer. If you both hadn't been so persistent to find this place from the beginning. We would never be here. The information on Reaper and her bastard hybrid, the Intelligence's central network... all thanks to the ingenuity of two sisters. Mem-Zurah, push the first one through. The rest will follow or be cut down."

Akasia looks to her sister pleadingly. Mem-Zurah closes her eyes and hastily forces the woman in the tear. Satima stares in horror. This place, these people... this isn't hive. Where ever she is, it's not hive, but someone's home. And this Callon is taking it from them. "I remember!", she shouts.

Akasia gives her a glare of caution.

Meanwhile, Shepard and team make their way to the presidium, carefully killing any Stalkers in the way. Helping people trapped or injured to flee to the resistance that had been formed in those few hours. They took cover behind the cafe's walls, watching below what was happening. Satima had raised her hand, shouting something. "We need to get closer.", Liara informed.

"Down there. The embassies. I'll provide cover fire, in case your spotted.", Ashley pointed out.

Shepard nodded to her and followed Garrus down to the embassy below.

Callon stepped closer to Satima, "Remember what?", he glared.

"I... uh. I remember coming through. Seeing all these frightened people. I was captured.", she said, hoping her assumption was correct.

Shepard had reached the embassy, carefully treading the ramps. They were getting closer.

"Then tell me, Satima. How did your mother stop the harvest ?", he demanded.

Satima gulped, looking to Arkasia who didn't know what to do. Memtrix held her breath. "She...she, took control.", Satima answered.

Callon smiled, followed by a laugh. Everyone was afraid of this madman's intentions. Mem-Zurah more than ever. "Took control? Well, that is a convincing answer." He chuckled, then brought out his pistol, shooting Akasia in the shoulder. Silver blood splattered on her light armor. "No!", Mem-Zurah yelled.

She ran to catch her sister. Shepard and team opened fire, just as Callon used the conduit to rift himself and Satima away. "Dammit!", Shepard shouted. Stalkers shot back, trying to use the people as shields.

"Fight back for yourselves! Don't let them use you.", Liara yelled, using a singularity to capture two, she warped them backwards away from a huddled group of citizens. Liara stared to a few asari. "This is your home! These are your people, too. Fight for them!"

A few of the citizens attacked an unsuspecting stalker, beating him down and obtaining his weapon. The asari warped and lashed them. They took cover, offering fire support as Ashley from above took down two with the sniper rifle Garrus loaned her.

In minutes, the fight was over and the conduit still open. Akasia took in pained breaths, "I'm sorry, sister. I was so angry...", she gasps in pain.

Mem-Zurah worried over the wound,"I'm the one that's sorry. I should've stopped him. I could've...", she regretted.

Shepard stepped closer to them, leaning down."Medigel can stop the bleeding, but I don't know a thing about Sentarians. Memtrix... I need your help."

After the application, Liara hovered over them. "I'll stay behind, and try to keep her alive."

Mem-Zurah looked at them solemn, then her gaze turned to anger. "I'll help you. And kill the trez nik bastard myself."

Through the conduit, they found themselves on board the command vessel. "Callon is here. He's planning on destroying the citadel if he can't have it.", Mem-Zurah informed.

Shepard took in a quick glance of the new vessel. She snapped her thoughts out of the uniqueness of it. "Then let's make sure he doesn't."

Satima was hit twice and knocked down to the grated floor. Callon had killed stalkers guarding the command deck, even a few council members that were against him. Stravos will be destroyed and a new council formed. Satima glanced around while Callon attempted to aim the beam cannon at the great station. "What are you doing?", she panicked.

"I'm rewriting the history of my people. This station was ours, everything you use, is ours! The reapers took it, but now we can lay claim to it all again.", he answered.

Mem-Zurah found the ante-chamber of the council Stravos in ruins. Several members dead. "He's lost his mind.", she observed in fear. A council member in leather robes, struggled to stand from the other end of the room, "...mem..memtrix. You have to stop him.", she collapsed.

Shepard and Garrus followed Memtrix to the ailing woman. She was carefully sat in a chair. " Commander Vale, the council supported the claim Akasia made. You have our support...", she coughed blood. "You are high-commander now. Stop Callon, and kill him. You have... you have our... sanction. Protect our home, reveal nothing." The councilor died.

"I'm sorry.", Shepard offered, still stunned by this new species of people.

Mem-Zurah stood, and opened comms on board the ship. "Attention." She hesitated. What would her father think? "I am High-Commander Mem-Zurah Vale. Commander Callon has violated our sacred laws of interference, our treatise with the people of this galaxy. _Sac nik van tun._ He must be held accountable. All those that stand with him, are pardoned. Join me and together we will protect our home and the future of all Sentarian kind."

Mem-Zurah turned to Shepard, "They will blow the ship and flee to pods. This was Callon's command and anything he held is now defiled. It is our laws."

"How long do we have?", Garrus asks, now feeling panicky and wishing the woman would've stated this minutes ago.

"Less than thirty-minutes.", Mem-Zurah replied.

They made it to the command deck as Callon desperately tries to stop the self-destruct sequence. Satima makes an attempt to stop him, but he knocks her into the hull wall. She falls unconscious. Mem-Zurah aims her weapon at him. "You bastard!", she yells.

"Mem-Zurah... the new "high-commander". What a pleasure.", he mockingly bows.

Stalkers in his loyalty group appear, attacking them. It becomes a close quarters combat. Garrus takes down two, while Memtrix mercilessly kills another. All the while Shepard makes her way to Callon. She tries to help Satima up, but Callon grabs her. His strength too much against her weakened body.

The mad commander, slams her into the hull wall, holding firm. "You may not be Reaper, but I will enjoy killing you.", he states with a grin.

Shepard struggles as his grip tightens, staring into black eyes. Something about that soulless gaze was familiar. She shakes the instinct, and pulls a bladed weapon, plunging it into his shoulder. Callon screams in pain as Shepard is helped by Mem-Zurah away from him. "You've lost, Callon. Mem-Zurah is in command now, your council approved it. This ship is set to explode and you're running out of time.", Shepard shouts.

"I may lose my ship, I may have lost this battle... but I won't lose the war on your weakened species. Mem_Zurah, I will cut you and your family down! I will...", he's cut short by a blow to his head. Callon stares ahead with a stunned expression, feeling a wave of pain and dizziness. He turns around to see Satima standing firm, holding the speared weapon he was wielding, to her side.

"I know that look.", he gasps.

She gives him a warrior's glare, sure and calm. Then immediately wields the staff, turning her body with it, twisting and delivering a hard blow to his skull. The neck cracks and he falls backwards dead.

"You will do shit!", Satima glares.

The command ship rocks and rumbles. "It's going to blow. We need to get off!", Garrus yells.

The ship VI informs its impact to the citadel. "Dammit! Callon sabotaged the controls. It's on auto. The ship will crash into the station, causing massive damage.", Satima informed, over the bridge panel.

"Satima? You remember?", Shepard shouted, excitedly.

Mem-Zurah locates a pod. "We need to go. Try and warn the citadel people to evacuate."

"Where would they go?", Satima reveals. "No... someone has to drive this ship far enough from the citadel." She overlooks the circular view window.

Mem-Zurah nods. "I hope you make it out alive. Arkasia will want to see you again.", she smiles. The new High-Commander heads inside the corridor to the pod.

Shepard and Garrus walk to Satima, barely able to stand from the ships dwindling gravity. "You're not driving this thing to your death." Shepard warned with a wavering glare.

"I won't leave my little girl behind.", Garrus demanded.

Satima smiled, "Little girl?", she chuckled. The ship's thrusters were burning too much fuel, causing them to jolt from their positions. They have minutes left. "This is my mission, too. Let me do this. Please, go. I'll be right behind you, I promise."

Shepard stares at her, "Satima?"

"I'll be right behind you. Go.", she repeats, cryptically.

Shepard and Garrus respect her wishes and leave with Mem-Zurah. Satima manually drives the ship away from the citadel. She has five minutes before it explodes. On the way out from the vicinity of the ship, in the escape pod, Garrus receives a comm."I'm sorry I broke your visor. I wish I could've made you a new one."

Shepard listens to the comm, hearing Satima's sobs,"...you're too important, to everyone... to this galaxy. It's got to be me this time." Satima stood on the command deck, backing away from the console. Her expression pained, as she accepted her fate. She almost tripped over something, then looked down to Callon's body.

A sudden memory of the crucible jolted her thoughts to the device. She stared hard at it determination. Closing her comms.

"No. It doesn't! Satima, you can escape, try to...", Shepard pleas.

The ship started to implode miles away from the citadel.

Shepard and Garrus held their breaths, when the ship finally broke apart, exploding into fiery debris. Mem-Zurah gazed away. The pod rocked from the aftermath of the explosion. Barely able to navigate safely from the dangerous wave.

Moments later, the Normandy took the pod in, letting the occupants out. Akasia met her sister on the shuttle bay, embracing. The wound had been attended by Chockwas, who was surprised at herself for the ability to save the new alien's life.

Shepard left hurriedly, never looking back and leaving Garrus alone, wondering where she had gone. He leaned out of the pod, still shakened by his daughter's brave sacrifice. Garrus looked around the shuttle bay, while Cortez and James watched in concern.

Up in her cabin, Shepard darted through the door.

She glanced around her room with an angry gaze. It fell on the glowing tank in the hull wall. She threw her helmet at the fish tank, shattering the glass with a force of rage. Water flooding out and leaking through the grated floor.

Hopeless, she stared and watched the fish flap their bodies as they suffocated. The blue and red one struggled, its mouth gasping for the water that sustained it. In this twisted moment, Garrus stood outside her door, desperately trying to hack in. Afraid of what she would do. She was still injured, pained and alone.

Shepard stared at the dead fish Satima had secretly put in. The black aquatic eyes were empty. He ran in to see Shepard griping a shard of glass tightly, warm red blood coloring the translucent material.

He grabbed the shard, cutting his own hand and enduring the pain of sliced flesh. She fought against him, thrashed her arms hitting his armored chest and crying out loudly. He held her close as they fell on their knees together on the wet floor. Sobbing over the loss of Satima.

Citadel lower wards

Ronin never trusted what he couldn't explain. And this whole conduit business was something far out of anything logical. He wasn't generally a science enthusiast, but he did appreciate the logic behind it. This war devastated enough lives using science in a maddening way.

He helped a small group of people to the large merchant center. It was being used as a medical and refugee site. This is his duty as Spectre, and his responsibility as protector. Ronin didn't like seeing the children with their blank little faces.

Dirty and sometimes bloody from tiny cuts. Likely the result of broken glass and debris. Most of them were alone. Holding on to each other as the adults passed them by. It disturbed him. He made his way to the leader of the militia group. A human male named Derrick.

"Have you put anyone on guard next to the kids over there?", Ronin asked.

Derrick turned to him, data pad in hand as he busied himself placing people's information on it. "What children?"

Ronin's golden avian gaze widened, "Spirits! You didn't notice them being brought in? Kids! Alone. Go and put someone in charge of them!" Derrick did as he was told, retrieving two female humans and an asari. "Dammit. These people act like this is a dream.", Ronin muttered angrily to himself.

He felt it was luck that he wasn't on Earth or a turian dreadnought, fighting against the reapers. Not luck for him, but for these people. Being the only person of high rank around, able and awake enough to get shit done. C-Sec was thinned out, and most of them went missing. He shuddered to think what those abominations did to them, if they were caught.

Even more so, those strange green creatures, humanoid in appearance. Assaulting the citadel itself. Ronin sat down on a bench, glad all of that was over with. He prayed to the Spirits and anyone else listening that it is really over with.

A small human girl-child, walked up to him. She tugged at his arm. He looked to stare into her blank eyes. Dark and emotionless. Ronin scooped her up, taking her back to the children's camp. The asari took her gently. He wanted to go home. How many turian children lay dead on the silver streets? How many mothers lie awake weeping as the men bury them?

Ronin shook his head. Everyone is affected by this. No matter what race or who you were... the reapers gave no pause to their brutal assault.

He stood next to the railing overlooking the wards below him. A lot of damage. Some of the bridges were destroyed, bodies lay in piles, and people scattered around... looking for their dead. Ronin looked up to a strange sound above him. In the middle of the ward's skyline, a tear... portal of some kind opened! Purple and green static spurted out, then suddenly a person fell out of it. A woman!

She screamed as a blast of fire blew out behind her, propelling her fast downward, past him. He reached out, trying to grab her as she shouted Spirits, he missed!

She didn't fall too far, thankfully landing on a bridge of debris, rolling off and falling a short distance to the floor below. Ronin realized he was holding his breath, and let it go harshly. He also looked to see she wasn't moving. Ronin turned his head, shouting orders behind him. "I need medical to follow me, now!"


	2. The Council's Warning

Previously...

Satima fell onto the lower bridge of the merchant level. Cushioned by a pile of metal debris and soft garden basins damaged from the reapers onslaught. She could hear her heartbeat pounding loudly in her ears. The last moments before the destruction of the command cruiser, played in pieces inside her mind as a burning sensation overtook her senses.

Satima began to moan from her injuries. She tasted warm blood in her mouth when a hand suddenly touched her arm. Muffled voices shouted as she whimpered, falling unconscious.

Ronin stared uneasily towards the young woman.

The medics scanned her body. She had noticeably suffered minor burns and lacerations. There were older wounds still healing, threatening to reopen. This oddity that struck the entire ward with fear, only piqued Ronin's interest.

He stood guard for a while, warning any onlookers to leave. His training would also provide good protection. They had moved her to a small shop, using its inside kiosk as a room.

Citizens moved about outside the private lodging as Ronin watched. He would glimpse at her, staring away at the unique features she held.

She lay on a cot, still wearing her light clothes. It seemed she was caught in the middle of undressing or maybe athletic exercise? He wasn't too sure, and speculating for hours was all his poor, over exhausted mind, could handle. Debating on sitting down, Ronin eventually fell asleep, only to be wakened by the screams of an intense nightmare.

She thrashed about her bed, knocking over the tray of bandages. Nearly falling off and onto the floor, wrapped in the blanket keeping her warm. Ronin quickly grabbed her arms trying to make eye contact.

"Hey! Hey... it's alright. You're alright. You fell and landed hard on the bridge.", he kept repeating himself to her, until she calmed. Gazing at him with glossy teal eyes, and still drugged from pain killers, this girl could barely make out what was real and what could be another dream.

She finally closed her eyes, falling into a quieter sleep. Ronin laid her down gently, picking the tray up from the floor and sitting across from her. Spirits, what is she? Her features stunned him, how she survived the fall eluded him. With the citadel arms still closed, no form of command or council could be made or heard from. Just constant shuttles from the outside walls. Only a few pathways were cleared and most of them filled with decaying bodies.

Ronin stirred to a human woman entering the kiosk, staring at the patient on the cot with her steel blue eyes. "Derrick needs you at the merchants building.", she informed.

He didn't like leaving the patient alone, but he also had other duties to attend to. Ronin nodded, following the woman out.

Within hours, Satima opened her eyes. They stung and she could feel the stiff soreness of her body, resisting to sitting up. The wound on her shoulder caught most of the attention, as she winced and gasped quietly to its painful reminder. It took a few minutes, but she finally managed to sit up, taking in her surroundings. Where was she?

The noise of people sounded muffled from her room. At least she thought it was a room, until she viewed the empty shelves and a kiosk terminal. After leaning over her cot, blanket thrown to the side, Satima attempted to stand. Her legs were sore and weak, but she managed to walk forward.

There was a long piece of cloth positioned like a curtain that was tattered at the edges, soiled and thin. It provided a divide between whatever was going on out there, and her quiet confinement in the shop. Satima realized she wasn't fully clothed. A sports bra and sweat pants aren't exactly the best traveling attire. Her bandages needed changing and a shower was in full order.

But how to acquire these things?

She stepped out, her mouth nearly dropping to see she was back on the citadel. Somewhere on it, at least. There were people everywhere, hustling about... yelling or crying. Children shouted in the distance and more voices filled the surrounding levels of the ward. Smoke from dying fires led giant tunnels of black chemical clouds up into the wards.

Debris often shifted or fell from far off buildings. A loud scream was heard and everyone stopped. Then the silence was slowly filled with their voices again. This is worse than any of the refugee ports she landed on while navigating Haven. The ward looked overcrowded and was filled with the dying or dead.

The Citadel was in chaos. A few sky cars flew by, catching her attention. Up high, a building burned away. This massive station had been taken down from majestic galactic hub, to a horrible asylum of death and agony. Scorch marks ruined the surface of the glossy metal walls, and doors either stayed sealed with evident pounding from the other side, or were damaged from within. No neon signs worked, at least not here. An overturned market cart with trampled food spoiled away on the floor. Satima spotted a battarian's hand, sticking out from underneath it.

She ventured further until she found a familiar face outside of an abandoned club. Already being cleared out for more people to occupy. Broken chairs and damaged tables were cast aside, while a salarian and human busied themselves with a terminal.

"I need room for the critically injured. And fresh medical supplies. Not any of that first aid nonsense.", she shouted in her subtle french tone.

Satima stepped to her,"Dr.?"

Michelle turned around with a surprised look, "Satima? The girl from the conduit."

Ronin looked around frantically. He knew as soon as he turned his back, something like this would happen. Damn! The kiosk was empty, no one had seen her leave. They probably didn't care to look anyway.

Further ahead, he looked inside a cafe, down two alleys and even threatened a few teenagers. The woman was nowhere in sight. Until he heard small laughter coming from the club.

"... it was foolish. But, if I hadn't tried the blind date in this club, I wouldn't be here to help everyone. I'm glad I am not stuck on the presidium. Too many complaints on the comforts of a hospital bed. Unlike these poor people.", Michelle added.

"I want to help, if I can. You think these wounds will slow me down?", Satima asked with a smirk.

"Well, I wouldn't try lifting too much or straining the shoulder. Overall you should heal up quite nicely...", Michelle had almost finished when Ronin interrupted rudely.

"There you are! I've been searching all over for you!", he yelled. Ronin glared across the crowd of people, giving Satima goosebumps from his golden stare.

Satima blinked, confused. "And you are?"

"The guy who saved your life. Who is this?", he pointed to Michelle, rudely.

"I am, Dr. Michelle. This is my temporary clinic. Who are you?", she glared.

He looked around, weary but calm. "I'm Ronin- a Spectre. I was stationed here a few weeks ago, before the reapers attacked the citadel. Listen, you fell from... whatever in the sky. A portal of some kind. And you fell pretty hard. I tried to catch you, but you were too far out from the railing. So, I gathered one of the medical teams here, and brought you on the ward. I see you are doing better.", he observed.

Satima swallowed hard, remembering her escape from Callon's cruiser. "Yes. Thank you. I'm Satima, by the way.", she held out her hand.

The turian named Ronin shook it quickly, "Right." He also noticed how she wore a different set of clothes this time. Her ginger hair braided to the side, over her shoulder. Now in civilian clothes, Satima said her thank you's to Michelle, opting to follow Ronin back to the merchant center. He was quite tall for a turian, with white colonial markings across his face.

"I take it the doctor has cleared you to work.", he said staring straight ahead.

Satima stepped beside him, walking in sync back to the kiosk. "What kind of work?", she asked.

Ronin stopped and gestured to the entire ward. "Putting this place back in order. Before your fall... there were barely any people around. You seemed to have stirred everyone's curiosity. Then this place started to get overcrowded. I need to find better rooms and areas of shelter for the wounded. Medicine, food... you know the drill."

Satima smirked, "Yes, sir.", she replied sarcastically. Ronin glanced at her attempt at a joke. "Sorry.", she apologized, looking down.

They both continued to the merchant center. Derrick had piles of data pads and not enough assistants to help. All the kids were crying, hungry and hurt. The three volunteers became overwhelmed. "Derrick. What's going on?", Ronin shouted upset.

"Sir. There's not enough volunteers for the kids, and I don't have enough room. Most of them come from nearby schools and daycare's. The adults caring for the kids either died helping them escape or were cut down. Some had been taken when those tall green people came through."

Satima immediately glanced up to the tall green people comment. She stared at the kid's camp, seeing the older ones try to calm the smaller children. Satima spotted a couple of teenagers stealing some food. As Ronin argued with Derrick, Satima discretely ambushed the three kids. "Hey!", she caught the tallest boy, gripping his hair with a mean pull. He dropped a funky little fruit that was red and round.

"I see you three have nothing to do.", she grinned. "Well, except take what's not yours."

"Let'em go!", the girl with brunette hair shouted.

"We're just hungry!", the other boy yelled.

This caught Ronin's attention.

Satima held firm, feeling some of the boy's hairs rip out from the roots. "And so are they.", she glared. The three kids looked tired and fearful. She let out a sigh, giving them a calmer gaze, "I'll let him go, when you decide to help out. You see those kids over there?", she pointed.

"Their scared and hungry. Your confiscation skills could prove handy. Being the eldest of your new group, why don't you take some of that food and feed them, and yourselves. Then while you're at it, round them up to see the doctor. Right at the club. I'll stop by and check on your progress."

The two kids glanced to each other, then back at their friend. The other boy chose to make a run for it, until Ronin caught him by the scruff of his shirt. "I believe the lady gave you an order. Now follow it.", he growled.

Satima let the boy go, with a nice little bald patch on the back of his head to remember her by. The three teenagers took the food to the smaller kids, helping out the one asari that stayed behind. Ronin crossed his arms, standing next to Satima. "You got a way with intimidation.", he smirked.

She smiled, hands on hips in amusement. "Runs in the family."

Normandy

Ashley met with James on the cargo deck. Cortez silently maintained the kodiak and other various projects he busied himself with. She caught James doing pull ups. Grunting with each lift of his heavy muscular body. "Have you heard from the commander yet?", he asked.

"No. It's been a few days, but I think duty will eventually pull her out from the cabin. Hackett is eager to hear from her and requests her on board his cruiser, asap. He wants an explanation for the citadel raid and for me not keeping the temporary command he ordered. I tried to explain things to him... it seems he's not in the mood either.", Ashley confirmed.

She didn't glance to notice him, which caused James to stop. This was serious enough. He let go of the bar and stood next to her, wiping off sweat with a small towel. "So, do you think that means they've found Admiral Anderson?", he asked worried.

Ashley glanced to Cortez, still busy with his repairs, "I honestly don't know. It could mean anything. You know, besides the Sentarians and the citadel." They leaned on provision crates, listening to the empty cargo hold.

On the CIC, Joker reviewed the navigation panel, keeping the Normandy in orbit around Earth. Avoiding the citadel altogether. EDI sat quietly, maintaining her watch over the controls. Joker worried about Shepard, and he felt sorry over what happened to Satima.

Traynor showed up behind him, "Joker. Admiral Hackett is requesting permission to board. Do you think I should get the commander?"

Joker swerved hard on his chair to face her, "What?", he glanced down, "Great."

Traynor held a data pad close to her, "This Satima business has hit her hard. I'm worried what she'll do if Admiral Anderson is...", she wondered aloud.

"Don't say it. Just... not yet. I'll uh... I'll go to the cabin myself. You try and stall Admiral Hackett with repair excuses or something."

He rose slowly, as EDI noticed. She quickly sat up and helped him to stand. "It's alright, EDI. I can do this."

"You've been sitting too long and could fall, Jeff.", EDI replied.

Joker patted her hand and proceeded with a slow limp to the elevator, anyways.

Garrus attempted to clean up the room, making everything tidy again. She would sleep, have a nightmare and then stare into space for hours. Two days of this and he was exhausted. Refusing drink or food, Shepard never attended any of her wounds or let Chockwas see her.

This wasn't good. It was refusing to exist behavior. How could he snap her out of this? Ashley commed him yesterday about Hackett's demands. Doesn't the man understand loss? Or does he think Shepard can just soldier through this one too? Ridiculous and unfair.

There was a knock on the door, as Garrus looked up from the computer chair. "Hey, Shepard... Garrus. It's me, Joker. Can I come in?"

Garrus readily welcomed the pilot, opening the door quickly. "You're a sight for sore eyes", he said with a weak smile.

Joker limped inside, careful where he stepped considering how dark it was. He glanced to see the fish tank's glass shattered and two dead fish still inside. It smelled fetid in the room. He could see a lump curled on the bed. "I uh, I wanted to speak to the Commander."

Garrus gestured him on, "Go ahead. I'm going to grab a bite, if you can stay here for a bit." He looked awful. His once intense avian gaze was softened and empty. Garrus needed a break, and get some time for himself to grieve as well.

"Yeah. Go ahead, big guy.", Joker replied.

After Garrus left, Joker turned the lights to dim for him to see around the room, but not to disturb her or make her angry. He limped to the couch, sitting with a sigh. Joker leaned out a bit. "Hey, Shepard. It's Jeff. How are you feeling?"

She made no sound and didn't move. Joker wrung his hands, looking about the room nervously. He caught a glimpse of a crumpled note on the nightstand, and a broken picture frame. It looked like a picture from the party. "So... Hackett is requesting to see you. He's pretty peeved about the citadel excursion and Ashley's demotion by you. You know, without his orders."

"I don't care.", Shepard finally spoke.

Joker felt relieved she said something, "Well, Shepard... I think you should. He could strip away your rank, take the Normandy from you. If... he really meant it."

Shepard stirred, sitting up. She didn't bother changing clothes or cared to get out of her under-suit. "It's all over, and he acts like the reapers are still there. Let him have the Normandy. I'm not fit to command it."

"What about us? The Alliance is lost without you.", Joker argued.

"You don't need me and I don't need you. Now, get out.", Shepard warned.

Joker suddenly became angry. "You do need us! Anderson left me in charge of you, and I'm not going to give up because I lost friends, too! You can't leave us all behind because she's gone. How many others did you lose from this war? What about Anderson? And yet for some reason, you treat her death with special circumstance?"

Shepard stood up, glaring his way from all the angry questions. Tears rimmed her eyes as she stood in front of him, falling to her knees in sorrow. "She was my daughter!" Shepard closed her eyes in pain, tears streamed down her pale cheeks.

Joker sat back, unsure and scared of what to say. Shepard stopped crying long enough to stand, sadly walking back to sit on her bed.

"Damn.", he muttered.

Shepard wiped her eyes, running her hand through the matted red hair. Joker gazed back to his commander. "I know." He looked away, ashamed. "There's no way I can understand how you feel right now. But, we need you, Shepard."

"No, you don't. The whole crew can function without my command.", she stated. Shepard shook head, wiping her face and nose.

Joker rubbed his temples with an oncoming headache. "Come on, Charlotte. You're making this too hard for me. I can't keep pretending everything is okay, to cheer you up. I've lost family too."

Shepard stared at him, her expression embarrassed. "Joker, I… I'm sorry, Jeff. It's just, she may not have been from this time, but she was still Shepard's kid. My kid."

Joker nodded, understanding the pain they both have. "Does the Alliance know?", he asked.

"Not all of it. I told them she was a reaper experiment that backfired. And we could use her as an asset against them. I don't know what would've happened if I told Hackett the truth. I pretty much belong to the Alliance and the council. They could take her away, lock her up as some security risk, or experiment on her for the rest of her life.", Shepard sighed. "So, I lied about Satima's origins. Not very many people know the truth."

"Who does?", Joker asked again.

"Garrus, Chockwas, Javik... I think Ashley figured it out and so did James. Wrex said she looked too much like us to elude anyone.", Shepard chuckled lightly. "It didn't help that Liara has a big mouth."

Joker smirked,"Now the whole galaxy will know there's another Shepard, ready to give the angry face at the next politician.", he said sarcastically. Joker realized the phrase of his words, wishing he had either used past tense, or kept his mouth shut, period.

Shepard turned her gaze away. "No one knows what happened on the crucible. It's coming back in pieces for me. But I do remember Satima begging on her knees for my life." Her face contorted in a disturbed fashion. "I will never forget that."

Joker stared with a dozen images of that hybrid girl, beaten and defeated, trying to beg Harbinger to spare Shepard. At least that's what he assumes. Until Shepard is able to recall the majority of the last few hours on that thing, it's anybody's guess.

"Commander. Hackett is requesting to board in a few hours. He's en route to the Normandy.", Traynor commed.

Shepard looked around her room. She was dirty, her bandages needed cleaning and changing. Most importantly, she had a ship to command and crew members who depended on her. "I guess duty calls.", she said sadly.

Joker stood up, lending a hand. "Come on, Commander. I'll walk you to the doc.", he smiled.

Patched up and in clean uniform, Shepard waited at the galaxy map for Hackett's cruiser to dock to the Normandy. The entire deck silently kept to work, watching nervously as the Admiral finally boarded. Shepard looked on, ready for an argument or shouting. They met face to face in front of the elevator, saluting to each other. "Admiral, sir.", she saluted.

"Commander.", he saluted back. He leaned in to give her a stare, "I need a word." Hackett motioned with a glare to the war room beyond the decks door.

He stood still in front of the war assets display. He could tell Shepard was still injured, her small attempts to hold the limping back and her careful winces when she moved too quickly. She held a gaze that looked past him, respectfully, but also in an anxious manner.

"Shepard. I want to rectify what Alliance intelligence has informed me of. And then, when I'm done speaking... I want the full truth. Understood?", Hackett spoke.

"Sir.", she answered.

Hackett began pacing a little, but not too far to force the Commander to follow. "Three days ago, you woke up suffering extensive and severe injuries from a reaper blast in London. The classified traveler was found by Lieutenant-Commander Williams and her team near the reaper beam. Pending the traveler's own medical report, the Normandy was boarded and assaulted by the now known-Sentarians." He waited for a response, then continued when the commander showed no sign of faltering.

"The traveler was abducted, and you followed her whereabouts back to the citadel. Relieving Williams of her duty and threatening another war with the unknowns. You successfully stopped this "Commander Callon" with the help of a sentarian, escaping the alien cruisers explosion."

Hackett continued, "You completed this personal mission, without contacting me and receiving approval. Commander, I understand your actions to protect the citadel. You are after all, still a Spectre. But what I can't allow is your own personal destruction. Not when so many depend on you to survive. Not when the Alliance needs you the most, right here... alive. Now, tell me, Commander. On what grounds, do you justify going rogue for this one person, the traveler as you call her, to abandon your recovery and undermine my orders?"

Shepard gulped hard, glancing down to the floor. "Sir... through forces and elements of the reapers device. This traveler, she is... she is...", Shepard choked. She started to feel dizzy.

Ashley walked in unannounced, "Admiral, sir. If I may, for the commander's sake. The traveler's name is Satima. You know her genetic makeup as a hybrid. But the Commander withheld information."

Shepard shot a look to Ashley.

"On what grounds?", Hackett asked, disturbed.

"On the grounds that Satima is a relative. She's the commander's daughter.", Ashley informed.

Hackett looked at Shepard then glared back to Ashley, "I want an explanation, now!"

"Experimentation. Reapers, sir. They stole DNA and tried to use her as leverage against the commander. But, the commander convinced her to turn against the reapers instead. Since she is an important asset, Shepard thought it best to not let Satima get taken.", Ashley finished, attempting a nod to Shepard. She just lied to Hackett. And that could cost her.

Shepard didn't understand the reasons. Maybe Ashley is trying to help? She knows she'll have to reveal the whole truth, and soon.

Hackett crossed his arms in irritation with a stunned look. Ashley spoke up again, "For the record, sir. I didn't contest the commander prompting me back to Lieutenant-command. I respect her... too much." She gave Shepard a nod.

"Dismissed, Lieutenant-Commander Williams.", Hackett said in an angered tone.

Ashley left, hoping her intrusion and reveal would clear up the issue, and force Hackett to let up on the commander. He glared at Shepard, then a more softened gaze took over. Shepard gulped, but never wavered until she was at ease.

"Is this true?", he asked her.

"Sir... yes. It is.", Shepard answered.

Hackett shook his head, "Your lucky you're the hero in this scenario. Normally, I'd have you reprimanded for this behavior.", he smirked.

Shepard looked stunned at his friendly response.

"Get some rest, Commander. The Normandy is needed soon for a mission to the citadel. And I need my best soldier ready... for anything."

Citadel

A full day had passed, with successful relocation of various groups to safer areas. Medical facilities and clean water had been provided. Satima felt exhausted and sore, but content with the progress.

Back at the kiosk, she fell asleep on the cot, deeply dreaming and feeling more safe than she had ever been in years. Ronin walked in, watching her for a moment before returning to his work.

The next day, Satima checked on the children nearby, happy to see the teen miscreants were helping with them. Ronin approached her with a tray of food. "It's something the humans like to eat. After you finish, I could use your help again in clearing out the next ward. There's word of trapped occupants in apartments over there."

Satima took the tray, too nervous to tell him she can't eat it. "Sure. I'd be happy to help.", she smiled.

Ronin quickly left. Satima mumbled to herself,"... and be too nervous to tell you about the food because I think you're cute..."

The next ward proved to be a challenge, leading to a long stretch of damaged walkways and building debris. Satima had a hard-enough time trying to carefully trek through it. A small team had been put together to reach the other end.

Hoping there would be an undamaged door leading to the other side. She leaned in too long on a piece of girder, nearly falling down a hole. Ronin caught her in time, grabbing her injured shoulder. Satima winced.

"Watch your step, Satima." Ronin realized the pain he had accidentally caused her, putting his hand on her waist instead. Not exactly a great idea either. They both emerged on the other end, helping the crew behind them. The apartments were mostly intact, but right away the problem was found.

The main entrance had a pile of reaper bodies and damaged debris stuck against it. It could take days to clear.

"Well, damn. Is that the only way in?", Satima asked.

"Let's find out.", Ronin replied.

One of his team used a scanner to find schematics to the lower wards. He pinpointed an emergency door that would be camouflaged into the walls. Ronin quickly utilized the omin-scanner, finding the exact door.

Above them, one of the windows had been shattered on the third floor. An asari looked down and shouted to them. "Hey! We have injured people in here. Help!"

Satima stepped back to see her and yelled, "We're already on it. Just hold tight. There's an emergency door on the main level, can you reach it?"

The asari disappeared for a minute, then came back to the window. "Yes. Thank the goddess. We'll bring the injured and children down first."

Ronin had finished opening the door. It was dark and silent inside the emergency tunnel. He led them in, finding the other entrance into the main lobby of the apartment building. "Help me open this.", he gestured to Satima.

Together they pulled the large door open, nearly stepping back in shock as two humans with dirty faces stood still. "We heard a noise.", one of them said.

"Come on.", Ronin gestured.

Satima went inside behind them, Ronin following. A salarian stood outside helping the ones that were on the main level through. Ronin's crew quickly followed in. He turned to a batarian merc."Verin, go upstairs to the second floor and help evacuate the people there. Hannah, you have the first floor. Satima, follow me.", he ordered.

With the power barely functioning, the buildings elevators were not an option. Taking the stairs upward, they walked by splattered blood stains on the grey walls. Back up lights flickered around their feet, helping them see the path forward.

Once on the third floor, Ronin came across damaged rooms. Passing by overturned plant basins and busted ceiling lights. Satima peeked inside some of the empty rooms to see colored blood pooling from under caved in flooring. Ronin was glad to not see any little bodies.

"This is horrible."

"I imagine it's even worse on the other home worlds.", Ronin replied.

Satima continued through. "It is.", she answered.

The asari they were talking to came down the hallway with her two children. "There's an older man... he can't move his leg. It looks bad."

Ronin touched her shoulder, pointing down the hallway, "Go on ahead. Down the stairs and to the main lobby. Jevis is at the emergency entrance, and Hannah is waiting for anyone down there. Go.", he motioned.

Up ahead, they found the room to their right with the old man. A human male, gray haired and sickly sat in his chair. "Go on, leave me. I'm too injured to walk.", he coughed.

Ronin walked inside, cautiously eyeing the flooring above. It had huge cracks and threatened to fall on them all at any moment. "That's why we're here. To help you get out.", he said.

"No.", the old man waved his arm angrily. "Go away. I don't want to live. My daughter... she's Alliance. I know she's dead. I want to be with her."

Satima felt saddened by this. "You don't know if she's gone. How can you? What if she's still alive, and I have to tell her that I left you to die, because you gave up?"

The old man looked at her, "You're a peculiar one, aren't you? I don't care what you have to say."

A girl's cries were heard outside the room. Satima looked at Ronin, "Go. I got this.", he assured.

Satima ran out to find the source of the cries, as Ronin picked up the old man, hoisting him over his shoulder. "I'm telling you, I'll just be a burden." Ronin felt the heft of dead weight in the old man's leg. "Trust... me.", he grunted as he walked forward. "I can feel it. But I won't leave you to die."

The cries came from the furthest room. Satima found a small human girl huddled under her table. She had been crying for hours. Tangled hair stuck around her face, and dirt from the ceiling covered her cheeks. "Heeey. It's ok, I won't hurt you.", Satima said gently. She held out her hand. "Come on. I'll take you out of here."

The girl shook her head, "Mommy."

The flooring began creaking above, Satima smelled smoke. The building was on fire. "We really need to get out of here. Take my hand.", she repeated in a panic.

The girl still nodded no. Satima could feel intense heat from above her. "Listen kid, after we escape. I'll find your mommy, so let's go!"

She still held back. Satima leaned in close to her face, "I won't hesitate to drag your ass out!"

The little girl grabbed Satima's hand and they ran down the hallway. The flooring above creaking, finally giving way. Ronin had barely made it out with the old man in time before he heard the upper floors caving in. Smoke and dust from the debris clouding his vision. He ran back to the emergency entrance, trying to stop the doors from sealing. The rest of his crew safely out, Ronin held the doors screaming for strange woman.

"SATIMA!", he shouted into the dark building.

Suddenly a little girl ran out between him and the door frame. She was caught by Hannah. Ronin still didn't see Satima. He wasn't about to give up, until a wave of fire blasted by him, nearly catching him with its intense heat. Ronin ducked, barely.

Suddenly, Satima slid between his legs. She stood behind him, grabbing him by the waist and pulled him backwards just as the door closed in time before the flames pushed through.

They fell together. Satima sat up on her elbows, face covered in grey smoke. "We did it!", she smiled, catching her breath.

Ronin shook his head, breathing heavily. "Spirits... You should be a spectre.", he smirked.

He helped Satima up, both wandering out to the bridge where the apartment occupants were held. The little girl was sobbing quite loudly, staring at the top floor in flames. Satima immediately ran to her, "What's wrong? You're not hurt, are you?", she asked concerned.

The child's tears streamed her flushed cheeks, as desperate eyes stared in agony."My mommy. You let my mommy die!", she screamed.

Satima stood up, unbelieving of what she heard. Looking behind her to the top floor she just rescued the girl from. "My mommy was asleep on the floor, but you didn't see her!", she continued. Satima looked away, her thoughts clouded with a terrifying reality. She was so hasty to leave.

Ronin walked up to her, "Spirits. You couldn't had known. It was dark, and the smoke was getting worse. You made a call.", he tried consoling.

Satima felt sick. The girl sobbing and the fire roaring above. All she could hear is the screams of that child's mother burning away in her mind. Satima shook her head in disbelief and pushed past Ronin, running back through the pathway they dug out. Far away from the child and her own mistake.

"Satima!", Ronin called out before she disappeared.

Back at the kiosk, Satima sat in the corner... rocking back and forth to herself. She couldn't save the girl's mother, she couldn't save her own mother. Tears stung bitterly in her eyes. She won't cry.

Jormun's gone. She never mourned him. Is she evil? A horrible monster that Archer warned her to be... all along?

Ronin couldn't follow Satima back, not until everyone was safely away from the fire. Avina was barely working, but the VI managed to enact the sprinkler systems, keeping it from spreading across all wards. The small child that openly blamed Satima had been taken to the children's wing. A mall filled with empty shops, turned into shelters and clinics.

Later in the day, Ronin made the walk back to the merchant level, spotting Satima help rewire entrances and exits from the ward. It looked like a success, with her smile turning to a frown when she saw him. He caught up to her.

"Satima... what happened?", he asked concerned

She finished closing the panels over a wall, "Nothing.", she replied.

Ronin watched her work steadily. "You ran away. I'm sorry about the girl's mother. For what I said… about making a call.", he rubbed his neck nervously. "I can see you're not military, and don't really have experience in that sort of outcome. I shouldn't have said those things to you."

Satima chuckled, "I don't seem like the military type?" She sat up, turning to face him, "Listen, Ronin. You're a cool guy. But uh, my family is military... and I grew up with a lot of influence from it. I know the drill and I've seen a lot of shit that would make you run home crying. So, don't patronize me like I can't understand all of this chaos."

Ronin stood back, surprised. He glared at her shaking his head and walked off. "Excuse the hell outta me...", he mumbled rudely.

Satima scoffed at him.

It was nightfall, or if the citadel had a night time setting it would be. People were quieting down, resting or fast asleep.

At least on this ward. Ronin kept busy with plenty of comms from the outside. Finally, someone was able to break through and make contact. He got a message from the Alliance that the Normandy was being sent. Good. More soldiers mean more will get done.

The biggest problem is getting the arms open again. Could take weeks. Spirits.

Satima felt a little mean hearted for mouthing off to Ronin. He tried to comfort her. Ronin apologized, despite the misconception he had about her. She wandered over to his room. A place he dug out between two damaged shops. The short alley had three exits. Maybe he's a bit paranoid? Are spectre's like that? Well, Shepard is a spectre, but her missions prove the need for a little caution and contingency.

She stood in his makeshift doorway of cloth and a metal sheet from nearby debris. Crossing her arms with a smirk as Ronin laid out his weapons he'd been keeping concealed until now. "Favor the rifle?", she asked.

Ronin didn't turn his head but only covered up the guns. He stood facing her, "You like to sneak around on people?"

"Only if they're fascinating enough to watch.", she smiled. "I had a few on me, before I landed back here."

Ronin leaned in over her, "Planning to steal mine?"

"That would be rude.", she mocked with a sultry smile.

Ronin and Satima stood closely together, before Hannah returned from a short journey across the newly opened pathways. She cleared her throat, "Sir. There are keepers piling bodies in the shalta ward.", she informed.

Satima kept a careful stare at him as he answered, "We'll look into it tomorrow. Go and get some rest.", he replied.

Hannah stared at them warily, but left. Satima began to back up, "I'll be around if you need my help.", she grinned.

Ronin watched her leave, sitting back in his chair. He uncovered the weapons, thinking about her with a smile.

The next morning, Satima awoke from a dream. She remembered hearing Reaper's voice, telling her about a tower with arms. Outside her room, Satima quickly put her boots on and readied herself to help Ronin with the keepers. And whatever crazy thing they were up too.

Verin and Hannah gave her curt looks, but didn't say a word. You'd think she bedded Ronin after Hannah left. Satima smirked to herself.

She's not looking for a lover right now. Only finding out the truth on what happened in London, and hoping Shepard and Garrus survived Callon's cruiser.

The massive glass doors slid open as Ronin started across the bridge. He gave every one of his team a weapon. Turning to Satima with a pistol, "You know how to use this?", he asked with a smug look.

Satima rolled her eyes.

Shalta Ward

Keepers piled bodies. The stench was overwhelming. Trails of different colored blood led to most piles and others stopped short of walls. Not doorways. That really disturbed the team.

Everyone that ever lived on the citadel knew not to bother the keepers per Avina's orders. And they knew keepers had secret tunnels and walkways throughout the station. But the real question, is where are they taking these bodies and why?

A good clue for Satima, was the absence of most of the human corpses. She remembered her short studies about the collectors on the Normandy during space flight and days she didn't accompany Shepard on missions.

Could they have been following an order from the reapers to harvest the genetic makeup of humans, just like the collectors did?

"Ronin. There aren't many human bodies lying around. I think the keepers were taking them to a different area.", Satima implied.

"For what purpose?", he asked.

Hannah almost slipped on blood, "For their sick reasons. The keepers follow the reapers. We should kill every one of them!", she fumed.

"Then what? Are you going to start taking care of the maintenance systems and food, water... spirits Hannah! The citadel needs the keepers... their ancillary to this station.", Ronin argued.

Verin, a batarian merc, shook his head in disgust. They walked further into the area, eyeing the keepers that would pry apart pieces of clothing or items from the bodies. "It's like they're in auto. Could they be following a signal?", Satima wondered aloud.

The salarian that joined in the last minute from the merchant center, spoke up from behind. "The keepers evolved. They don't follow the reapers signal anymore. They're not a threat."

"Then what are they doing to the bodies?", Satima asked.

The salarian showed her a schematic of the citadel's many internal tunnels leading to large vats. "Dumping the corpses, processing them into the citadels bio-degradable systems. Humans can't mix with turians. And asari can't mix with salarians. It goes on. So, they take the bodies to different levels per their genetic makeup. The keepers are using the citadels genetic databases to do this."

Satima raised a brow, "You uh, are certainly well informed on this.", she observed. "What's your name?"

"It's Chorban. I used to keep a collection of data on them. It was illegal, but I had the famous Commander Shepard helping me.", he smiled.

Satima nearly tripped, stunned to hear this. "Well... I'm glad you're here, Chorban. We should find a way into the vats. Those people, all of them, deserve a proper burial. Not to be processed."

Ronin agreed, "Let's find a way to the presidium first. It's where the council tower is, and where we can use the main controls to open the arms."

Satima nearly stopped in her steps, hearing about the tower and citadel arms. Her dream. A keeper stood in front of her, blinking its dark eyes. It pointed to a door down a hallway. Most of the other keepers cleared the way. "What does it want?", Hannah asked, afraid.

Ronin stepped to it, careful not to touch the keeper. "I think it wants us to go that way.", he answered.

"Why? How can it know what we're looking for?", Satima asked.

Chorban spoke up, "Who knows. The keepers are very strange in their ways other than the normal or abnormal processes of maintenance they perform. Maybe in its current state of evolving, this keeper can understand what we are trying to do?", he insinuated.

Satima stopped in place, turning to the salarian with a skeptical tone. "Wow, Chorban. That's a bit far-fetched."

He made a nervous laugh before clearing his throat in silence. Ronin began walking down the hallway. "This way."

Moments later, they entered a functioning elevator. It took them to the presidium, finding themselves outside of the embassies. Not far was the conduit. Satima gulped.

Across the near crystal-clear water, people made shelters and medic sights. Flashes of their decadent attire, now somewhat tattered and dirty, caught the groups attention. "You think they'll have food to share?", Chorban asked. A few asari looked up in fear, afraid of what these intruders would do. They flared their biotics, staring down defensively. Ronin didn't contact them.

"You're not going to say anything?", Satima wondered.

"They're scared and dangerous. The best thing to do right now is to open the arms, get the military in here. No one knows where the council is, or if they are even alive.", Ronin replied.

The tower elevator hadn't been damaged, but Satima saw the conduit was still active from across the bridge. "Oh shit.", she said loudly.

"What is it?", Ronin asked alarmed.

"Nothing... nothing. Let's get up to that tower.", she replied.

The citadel's tower remained intact. Mostly due to previous remodeling with thicker metals and shatter proof glass. Council chamber's trees and gardens had been protected by a thin layer of kinetic shielding, with fountains still sputtering dirty water onto the floor.

It was quiet and dim. No alarm sounds, no smoke from fires and no living person around.

Not even one body laid in plain sight. Up the stairs and into the anteroom leading to the audience chamber, Ronin and team stopped. Keepers stood in a row, watching them.

"Yeah... this is not creepy.", Satima complained.

"Alright. Whatever is going on, the keepers led us here. So, they must want something. Keep your eyes peeled and don't touch anything. Satima, come with me.", Ronin ordered.

They both stood on the petitioner's stage, overlooking the garden below the glass floors. Ronin glanced to the keepers, turning to Satima. "Find the access panel. The dashboard should come up, allowing you to manipulate the citadel's main functions. Open the arms while I keep an eye out for our audience."

"Got it.", Satima replied.

She holstered her pistol and knelt, looking for a crack in the flooring leading to the panel. While she busied herself with it, Hannah and Verin became uneasy with all the keepers present. "Sir. More are coming in.", Hannah commed to Ronin.

"Keep cool. We're half-way there.", Ronin assured.

Chorban scanned a keeper from the distance, gasping at his findings. "There's something different about the electrical activity of their beta waves."

"Speak normal, Chorban!", Verin shouted in his deep voice.

"Uh, well. I'm not sure!", Chorban panicked.

"That's it. We need to thin the numbers!", Hannah yelled.

Ronin heard the idiocy from below them near the anterooms. "None of you better do anything stupid! I will personally kick your asses! Hannah, shut your mouth! Verin, get a hold of the situation, now!", he shouted over comms.

He turned to Satima who just hacked the dashboard to open and pull up. "Satima!", he yelled.

She hurriedly started to find the controls to the citadel's main systems. "Shouting will not make me go faster.", she warned.

Suddenly a loud comm echoed throughout the chambers, static filled but legible. "This is..Commander Shepard..f..the Normandy. I'm trying...contact anyone... me. We...th..arms open for..th...rst..the Alliance and Turian com...to dock. I can send...shuttle...a team to help..can… respond?"

Satima listened. Ronin glanced at her progress. "How long?", he asked.

"Almost... there!", she yelled excitedly.

The citadel made a deep noise that sounded like the belly of a beast. With the entire station rumbling and thrumming to the arms unlocking. Every race of people stood together, afraid and relieved to witness the arms beginning to open. Satima and Ronin made their way back down to the team, until she was hit by a wave of telepathic images. She winced, grabbing her head in pain.

"Are you alright?", Ronin asked concerned.

"I'm fine... ahh!", she stumbled to her knees when another wave hit her.

Images of a keeper being submissive to a reaper displayed in her mind. A voice spoke. "...not your slaves..."

Tears formed in Satima's eyes as intense pain overwhelmed her. "Fine... ok... you're not our slaves...", she answered, holding her head.

Ronin listened to her, watching her writhe in pain as she spoke aloud. He kept his gun on the keepers. Hannah and Verin were terrified, ready to run back to the elevator. But keepers blocked their path. Another wave of images played out in Satima's mind.

The Leviathan from Desponia loomed over a multitude of keepers, sending a wave of calm to the aphids. "...want to leave... others will stay... not ready. Keye shor nac tir."

Satima nearly vomited when the keeper let her go. She laid dizzy on the floor as the keepers began piling out into their tunnels.

That was Sentarian language!

Ronin knelt to her, scanning her vitals. "Spirits, are you okay?"

"I think my brain is going to explode.", she answered with a weak smile.

Ronin grabbed her arm, quickly pulling Satima up and dragging her with him behind his team. They used the elevator back down, hastily making a way to the docks. Screams of onlookers echoed from across the presidium lake. The conduit was still active... and the keepers from the council chambers were using it!

"What are they doing?", Ronin stared in alarm.

Hannah started panicking, "They're trying to help the reapers through!" She began firing on them, killing a few that were making their way to the conduit. "Hannah! Stop!", Satima fell forward from Ronin's grip.

Two keepers broke off to look at Hannah who dropped her gun and began screaming. Clawing at her head, bleeding from the ears. Satima quickly crawled to her, trying to help the dying woman. She glared at a keeper. "Stop this! She's just afraid!"

Hannah gasped, shouting in pain before finally dying. The two keepers left. Chorban ran away, disappearing into one of the empty tunnels. Verin looked on in disbelief. "They're monsters.", he muttered.

Ronin watched the remaining keepers leave through the conduit as it shut down. He glanced to Satima and Hannah's dead body. "I told her to stop.", he said, stunned.

Satima sat on her legs, covering her mouth in shock. No one could've predicted this. Not even from the keepers.

Hours later

The docks were crowded by many eager people looking to leave the station for good. It would take plenty of armed guards to keep them back as the ships docked. Satima had checked out with Michelle, feeling better from her earlier headaches.

She still couldn't shake what happened to Hannah and what the keepers from the council chambers had done. Ronin stood beside her as they waited for the Normandy.

Midway through the crowd, an asari in white and black attire approached the docking entrance next to them. She glanced their way with a smirk. Satima raised a brow, ignoring the asari's indifference. With careful glimpses, Satima saw the white jacket had dirty scuff marks and blood splatters.

"It's impolite to stare.", the asari warned.

"I'm not staring... wasn't staring.", Satima replied, still reeling from the headache.

The asari laughed to herself, turning to face Satima. She then took in the young woman's features. "My... you are an oddity. What species do you come from?"

"None of your business.", Satima replied with a glare.

"What an attitude.", she smirked. The asari tilted her head, "You do look like someone familiar. Interesting."

Ronin was tired of the word play, "Are you done? We're waiting on Commander Shepard. Unless your part of that... leave.", he warned.

The asari made a curt laugh. "I'll be fair, considering you don't know who I am. Your citadel small folk seem to forget anyways. I'm Aria, the commander of Omega. I know Shepard personally and don't... threaten me again.", she demanded.

Satima blinked, stunned, "No shit? Well, Aria. I'm Satima. And I know Shepard, personally as well. Don't threaten me either."

She and Ronin walked away from Aria, who smirked in surprise.

The Normandy docked with the crew eager to get out and stretch their legs. Some of them had friends or family living on the station, and were very worried about their fates. Shepard had opened the hatch, leading Garrus, Ashley and Liara onto the stations ward. It felt eerie. People were clamoring and shouting in the distance.

She remained in her military uniform, still sore and not wanting to wear that damn under suit for a while. "Ash, it's imperative we find the council. If they're still alive. We're going to need C-Sec back up and running again. Garrus, you're in charge of that."

"I'll get them back together.", he acknowledged.

Liara stepped forward, "And I'll go and see what needs to be done for the people of the citadel. Goddess knows there's a lot of them trapped and dying throughout the wards around us."

Shepard used her fingers to count down the list of missions to perform. "Alright. Council. C-Sec. And rescue operations. Ash, you and I will go to the tower.", she ordered.

Ashley quickly saluted, "Ma'am."

Ronin and Satima had just come up the ramp to the large docking arm. She stopped short, watching them converse with each other. Ronin leaned in to her, "How do you know Commander Shepard personally?", he asked curiously.

"Long story short... we're related.", Satima answered.

She quietly stepped behind Shepard as the commander finished giving orders. Liara glanced, gasping. Shepard looked at her quizzically, then turned around as a familiar voice spoke.

"What took you so long?", Satima said with a wide smile.

Shepard, along with Garrus stared at her in shock. "Satima? You... you're alive!", Shepard exclaimed.

"Barely.", she replied.

Shepard and Satima laughed together, embracing. Garrus stood beside them, "That's the Vakarian in you.", he smirked. "We're hard to kill." Garrus wanted to hold her, but he thought she might feel embarrassed considering they had an audience.

Ronin stood at attention, honoring Shepard. "Ma'am. I'm glad to see you."

Shepard glanced to him confused. "Oh?"

Satima slapped Ronin's shoulder, as his eyes widened in surprise to her friendly contact. "This guy has been keeping the lower wards together, for the most part. It hasn't been an easy four days.", she smiled at him.

"And who are you, exactly?", Shepard asked.

Ronin glanced to both Shepard and Garrus. Then to the rest of them. "I'm Ronin Naramis. Turian Spectre. I was on a debriefing here when the reapers hit, hijacking the entire station to the Sol system. Just about everyone knows the citadel is orbiting earth. This massive station can't orbit forever without a very big problem emerging. It could crash into Earth's atmosphere.", he surmised.

"See? All business. Although... he's right. We need to get the citadel back to the Serpent Nebula.", Satima agreed.

"Right. Satima... Ronin, how would you like to help out on important missions?", Shepard asked.

Ronin had accompanied Garrus to find missing C-Sec officers, putting the headquarters back into operating status. Satima followed Shepard and Ashley back to the tower. She told them of the keeper occurrence and the telepathic images.

This disturbed Shepard, who worried about Satima's experience. No one knows where those keepers went, or even where Chorban is.

C-Sec HQ

Garrus finished repairing the control dashboards overlooking the holographic traffic systems. Avina gave an alert for all c-sec officers and employees to report to HQ. Ronin had given a small militia of lightly armed citizens permission to start a search on the presidium for trapped people. He wondered how the lower wards were doing in his absence.

Within hours, over a dozen c-sec officers reported in. Immediately going to work with nearby teams scavenging the debris. More came through, though some were injured. Medics from the hospital erected clinics along the shops and walkways, as HQ became a hub of information and terrified citizens.

"We need more c-sec. It's seriously overcrowded with angry people.", Ronin worried. Trying to speak over the crowds and their loud complaints.

Garrus was the only former c-sec officer with real rank around. He may have to take temporary command of the place until Bailey or someone else high ranked showed up. "I fear you're right. Any chance the people you and Satima got together on the lower wards, could come up here? Take positions in the front lobby and help thin out the crowds to other facilities?"

"Sir. I'll make my way down there right now.", Ronin acknowledged.

Garrus eyed him. Military formality and a leader. And why was Satima smiling at him so much?

In the council chambers, Satima showed Shepard the main control dashboard she used to open the arms. "See. It wasn't until after I used this, the keepers here turned on us.", she informed.

"Brings back memories.", Shepard muttered.

"What?", Satima blurted.

"Nothing.", Shepard glanced away to the ante rooms.

Ashley made a laugh. "Nothing? Are you kidding? This is the very spot Commander Shepard was made into a Spectre. "Officially" the first human spectre and where she started her mission to bring the rogue spectre, Saren Arterius, to justice."

Shepard eyed Ashley. "Alright, Ash."

Satima looked around, then back to Shepard. "What was it like?"

Shepard sighed, standing at ease with her hands behind her back. Gripping her fingers together nervously as she recalled those moments. "I was determined to stop the reapers then, just as much I am... or was, now. Saren had been their prophet, unleashing chaos to find a conduit that would allow the reapers through. But, I put a team together of the best soldiers, scientists and techs in the galaxy. And we stopped him."

Satima marveled at the story. She could imagine Shepard a little younger, green to this whole save the universe thing. Sorry to never know the privilege of growing up as Shepard's daughter. "That sounds amazing.", she replied.

Shepard made a nervous grin, "Well. It was a long while ago.", she blushed.

Ashley finished with the dashboard's controls, copying the video of the keepers from the chambers on her omni-tool. She walked past Satima with a smirk, "It's also where she met Garrus."

Shepard scoffed, while Satima grinned."Oooh!"

"What is the behavior of the other keepers on the citadel?", Shepard inquired, hoping to change the subject for now.

Ashley brought out current vids of the station, "So far, no other keeper has acted in a hostile manner. They're either rebuilding, performing maintenance or... processing bodies.", she contorted her face in disgust.

"We need to find the council. I'm sure they're hiding out in a panic room somewhere. Satima, use the main citadel controls to find them. I'm going to have a look at the conduit again. Let me know when you've come up with something.", Shepard ordered.

"I'm on it.", Satima answered.

In the elevator, unbeknownst to Ashley, Shepard let out a grin before resuming her commander's gaze. She was grateful Satima had survived. And after things settle, she'll want the full story.

For days, the collective military of the galaxy that remained in the Sol system, contributed to the station's repairs and government structure. Medical and power were the first priorities after citadel security had been brought back online. Armed guards were needed to keep the hungry and tired from raiding what was rationed.

The sick and dying had been relocated to hospitals, with clinics providing care to the injured. Weeks passed by like hours, and the body count grew. Families torn apart, friends slaughtered... and bodies in every corner, every crevice of space uncovered.

The keepers were carefully watched. Chorban finally emerged from the tunnels, dirty and sickly. He reported finding the vats that contained the corpses of many people. Chorban exhibited the behaviors of trauma patients.

Shepard was right about the council. Finding them in a designated panic room, safe and untouched by the chaos that went on in the wards from their pathetic actions of cowardice.

They resumed their positions with ease and comfort, sending much of the citadel's citizens in an uproar. It took the military to quell the dissension among the crowds. But in the midst of all the chaos and obligation, two souls maintained a secret and yet surprising relationship.

Four weeks had already passed. Ronin has his orders from turian command to go home. He didn't want to leave. Although the galaxy needed more people aiding it. There is one person... one woman, keeping him from duty. And another order from the council, trumping the command from Palavin.

Satima watched the ships fly out of the citadels arms, into space. She wanted to finally leave this station. With C-Sec back in order, the council found and the wards under control... for now.

There was no reason to hang around anymore. Well... she thought about Ronin. He's exceptionally capable. Strong, tall and... other things. She shook her head. Not now. No one else... she can't lose anyone else. Ronin caught her on the docks, walking up the platform past a keeper. She stopped short of it, carefully taking a long step around it. Cautiously.

"Satima.", he shouted across the walkway.

She turned to him. "Ronin. What's up?"

He stood in front of her, hesitating in his words before answering.. "Looks like I'm going home for a bit. I have orders."

"Ah... no one likes orders. Well... I suppose you should follow it. Or, you know, they can make you stay here and babysit the councilors.", she laughed.

Ronin joined in," You can babysit them. They could use some intimidating back talk to keep them in place."

Satima scrunched her nose, "Hey. I don't give back talk."

"You kinda do.", he smiled.

They stood silently together. The keeper passing by quietly. "So. You want to grab a bite before I have to leave?", he asked.

"Sure.", Satima blushed.

On the maintenance bay, they sat on a rigged platform, overlooking the Normandy below. Ronin didn't like heights, but he endured it with her. "I didn't know you could only eat dextro foods. In fact, I couldn't guess your... species difference.", Ronin began speaking.

Satima swallowed her dextro sandwich, drinking down her beverage. "Really? These features don't scream turian infusion, to you?", she chuckled.

"Yes and no. You have a way of pushing people from you.", Ronin replied.

Staring at the Normandy, Satima sighed. "I know. Comes with the territory, I guess."

"I didn't mean to...", Ronin started.

"It's alright. I'm not exactly safe to be around. Not really a people person.", she chuckled sarcastically.

Ronin took in her features again, and analyzed her words."That's true. But, I've seen the many times you've been helping with the volunteers."

The docks hummed with life, as ships and people came through. A chill air from the open arms gave Satima a shudder. Ronin put his arm around her. She looked at him in surprise. He seemed to feel the same way. Satima pushed his arm off gently, turning around from the edge of the platform they were sitting on, to stand. Ronin followed suit.

"Look, Ronin. I really like you. But... I've had bad experiences with relationships in the past. They don't always work out.", she explained.

He cocked his head at her explanation, feeling it was a wall against him. "Meaning?", Ronin asked.

"Meaning, ... I lost someone close. He died protecting me, Ronin. I can't watch that happen again with anyone. I'm sorry.", she started to leave.

"Satima...", he spoke. She turned to him as he continued, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It won't happen again."

She gave him a glare, "Seriously? You're going to make me feel bad!" Satima stomped off as Ronin chuckled, following behind. They ended up inside the elevator, waiting to reach c-sec headquarters. The ride was long and intense. Satima felt an urge to stand closer. His touch fresh in her mind. Ronin stood still. He made a quick glance as she unsettled next to him.

Satima let out a nervous sigh, closing her eyes. "Are you going to kiss me or not?", she asked. Trying to block out the moment she shared with Jormun.

Ronin swung her around by the arm, bringing her close to him, as she gasped in surprise. He pinned her to the wall, while the many levels passed by behind her.

She never kissed a turian before, remembering how soft Jormun's lips were. Ronin's turian mouth was thin, put together by the mandibles that were lined with the dangerous and sharp teeth. Almost like her own. He leaned in, feeling her soft, warm body against his.

The elevator door opened, with a few c-sec officers waiting to board. Standing around, averting their stares. One of them made a dry cough. Ronin and Satima quickly let go, straightening themselves and exiting.

At the turian cruiser docks, Satima and Ronin stood in front of the shuttle. "When are you coming back?", she asked.

"I don't know.", he looked down.

She felt a little stung by that answer. He should know! Maybe this crush was ridiculous? "Just as well.", Satima lamented, walking away.

Ronin grabbed her arm, "Hey. I don't want to forget you. I'm not asking you to wait, but Satima, can you at least let me contact you?"

She smiled, "Yes." They gazed at each other, it was awkward but sweet. Ronin looked to the docked cruiser. "A long ride home.", he sighed. "It'll be good to see those mountains again."

Satima listened, hopeful of his own dream about home. "Good luck, Ronin.", she spoke.

He turned to see a warm smile from her, giving a slight nod before leaving to the ship.

* * *

On the Normandy, Shepard completes a vid-com with Hackett. He wants to meet with Satima. This could go sideways quickly, but the answer is only when the meeting begins. Ash's lie is going to backfire, when Satima reveals the truth to Hackett.

The commander turns to the sound of her hybrid child entering the war room. "Shepard. Check this out." She holds out a new visor. "It's for Garrus."

An incredible replica of Garrus's visor was put in Shepard's hands."He'll be very happy to have it.", she smiles.

"Yeah. I hope so. He seemed pretty pissed when I broke the original.", Satima worries.

Shepard lost her smile, remembering the scuffle in the main battery and what happened between Garrus and Satima. She gave the girl a sad look, "Satima, what Garrus did... when he got angry. I can't excuse it, but can you at least understand how he felt..."

Satima began blurting a question. "So! What's with the names on the visor. Who were they?"

Shepard looked at her in brief shock, before beginning to answer. "Well, Garrus has a long history with it. And, a story that you don't know yet. He had a team of his own once. They followed him loyally, and he made good friendships.", Shepard informed.

"Where was this?", Satima asked.

Shepard glanced off in memory, "Omega. He cleaned out house... to say the least, for a little while. Things went wrong, and he lost his entire team. Garrus pushed too hard to win Omega from Aria, the mercs and other criminals. I wonder if he still blames himself?" She looked to Satima, "You see... he wrote the names of his team on his visor. It meant a lot to him, carrying their names. I have to admit, it took some time for me to figure that out. And this coming from me! I know a lot more about Garrus, than he does himself, sometimes.", she chuckled.

Satima stared down. "No wonder. I couldn't imagine the pain of losing such a relic into your past."

"What about Haven?", Shepard wondered.

Satima shrugged, "Haven was my home. A place to hide from all that I was, and still am. I mourn her, but I don't want to carry her with me forever. I like the thought of considering a future without all the weight."

They both stood together, overlooking the war table. Shepard leans against the railing. "We thought you were dead. How did you survive?"

"I spotted Callon's rifter. It was a small chance, but I took it. Rifted right on the citadel, falling down the wards. Ronin tried to catch me. He still saved my life with his quick thinking.", Satima explained.

"He seems to be an accomplished and very experienced young man.", she leaned in close to Satima, "I've seen the way he's looked at you."

Satima stared off in panic, "Please, don't start."

Two days later

Hackett docks again with the Normandy, waiting in the board chamber of the war room. Shepard and Garrus are both called, as well as Ashley. They know why he's here, and what he wants. To speak with Satima.

She paced nervously in the core room. Shepard made her dress in alliance uniform. It itched. All the wrong fibers to move and fight in. The collar didn't really fit her hybrid neck so well. Her hair was put in a tight bun, high in the back. Ashley's doing. What next? Colonial markings of a turian? Liara's blue powder? Spirits, is this Hackett going to drill her on the origins of humanity!?

Satima gulped, wiping a cold sweat from her hybrid brow. Maybe this is just precaution? Shepard didn't tell him everything, saying they weren't ready yet. Is he ready now?

"Satima. You are requested in the board room.", EDI informed over comms.

"O..Okay. I'm on my way.", she stuttered.

In the elevator to the CIC, Satima asked EDI a question. "Um, EDI. What do I say?"

"Be honest. Shepard will lead you in the right words to say.", EDI replied.

"And don't forget to say "Sir", every chance you get. And... maybe salute.", Joker chimed in.

"What? How do I salute?", Satima started to panic.

The elevator door slid open. Traynor watched her walk out. "You look good! A bit of Shepard in you.", she smiled.

Satima swallowed hard.

Shepard crossed her arms tightly against her chest. Hackett stood to the side, reading a recent report when Satima came through the doors.

They all stared at the hybrid through the glass walls. Garrus never slacked, standing at ease. He too was nervous at this meeting. Ashley nodded friendly to Satima, walking her in. "Look him in the eye when he asks you a question.", she whispered.

Shepard was impressed with Satima's formal look. In time, she could be an Alliance officer, if she so chooses.

"Admiral Hackett, this is Satima. The Traveler.", Shepard informed.

"The Traveler?", Satima thought with a quick glance of confusion. She instantly stared at this Hackett when he fixed his steel gaze on her.

"Of all my reports... both from Commander Shepard and Lieutenant-Commander Williams. I never imagined you to look so... human.", he pondered aloud.

Satima stared. Was that a good thing?

"I need an answer from you. The truth, if you will. Where do you come from?"

The room fell silent as Hackett waited patiently. Shepard and Ashley exchanged worried glances. The hour of truth, and possibly doom, has come.

"A reaper controlled science station.", Satima finally answered.

Hackett looked to his data pad, then back at her. "Are you a genetic relation to Commander Shepard?"

Satima gulped, glancing to Shepard who nodded the go ahead. "Erm... yes. I... I am. S... sir!", she stuttered, saluting with the wrong hand.

Garrus noticed her attempts to be formal. _Spirits._ Ashley stifled a laugh. Hackett put the data pad on the table. "Read this.", he ordered.

Satima picked it up nervously, looking at the information. "Having any trouble?", he asked.

Satima made herself read faster, already feeling the heat of nervousness. Hackett changed stances. "Satima, I'm losing my patience. An answer to my question would suffice."

She looked at him then back at the data pad, setting it down on the table. "Some of it is true, alright!"

Shepard's heart dropped a beat. She and Garrus exchanged glances. Hackett picked up the data pad again, "It says here, that you are a reaper experiment. Using Shepard's genetic dna, to gain leverage over her in the war. We know you are a hybrid. The first of your kind, really. Your assistance in the war and the defeat of the reapers is all here, as well. What I want is the truth. I know there's more to this. Before the beam raid in London, Anderson sent me information on this... Reaper? He said it was something no one could understand. Except you. I want answers, Satima. And I'm tired of waiting."

Shepard glanced to Hackett, averting her stare to the table. He knew. He knew that something wasn't correct in her account, and he knew that Anderson was trying to tell him about Satima before the raid. She can't protect Satima from this forever, but a little more time would've been nice.

Garrus stood forward, agitated with the way Hackett was drilling Satima. "Sir?"

Hackett raised a hand, "With all due respect, from her mouth only."

Garrus complied, reluctantly.

Satima crossed her arms, "Alright." She stared at him with a different gaze. Mature and determined.

"Your turian dna. Where does it come from?", he asked.

"Him.", she pointed to Garrus.

Hackett looked at Garrus in surprise, but didn't flinch in response. "Who is Reaper?"

"Her.", she then pointed to Shepard.

Hackett glanced at them both, then covered his chin in intense thought. After a moment, he stared back at Satima. "The meaning of it."

"I come from an alternate timeline. It's possible this is the origin zone. The reaper war was the breakaway... of the paradox. Shepard lost, and you all died... or worse. Reaper was the result, as was I.", she glanced to them both. With a weak laugh, she continued. "But, congratulations... it didn't happen this time. Not to any of you.", Satima finished, looking downcast.

Hackett glared to Shepard, who continued to stare off.. "Fabricating the details of your report was irresponsible. Lying outright about the truth... that's not like you, Commander. This is more dangerous than I thought."

"Sir...", Ashley spoke out.

"Williams... you knowingly lied for the Commander?", he glared.

Ashley shook her head in agreement, "I'd do it again, sir."

"Outright insubordination. From my best soldiers. All for this girl.", he glared at Satima. "Who may or may not be the most dangerous individual in the galaxy right now.", Hackett warned.

Garrus crossed his arms, the formal atmosphere broken. Hackett exchanged his glare to the turian officer. "Since you're the military consultant against Reaper forces. I wonder how the turian hierarchy will respond to this, Officer Vakarian."

Satima had enough. This wasn't fair, not to Shepard, not to Garrus... or herself. "Listen... Hackett. If I wanted to kill you or anyone else here, because you think I'm a reaper controlled enemy. I'd have done it... minutes ago. I may not have my nano tech anymore, but yes... I'm still very unpredictable. But what you don't know about me, is how loyal I am to my family. And they...", she pointed to Shepard and Garrus," ... are my family!"

Hackett was not amused, but he didn't lose his gaze on this girl. "Shepard. I will speak with you alone. The rest... dismissed."

Ashley led a fuming Satima out, with Garrus following. This didn't sound good.

Moments later...

"Commander...", Hackett sighed. He rubbed his temples in an obvious headache. "You know most of this will be classified. Likely for eternity."

"Yes, sir.", she replied.

"And you know, more than likely, that turian command will demand answers.", he said.

"Of course.", Shepard sighed, irritated.

Hackett laid the data pad down. "I'm not angry, but troubled... concerned. Anderson is still out there in London. Either alive or dead. Many more of our men and women... scattered throughout the planet. Tell me, is Satima a real threat to us all?"

Her gaze turned offended. "No, sir! She's not familiar with this past. You know I'll take full responsibility of her.", Shepard answered.

Hackett looked up with a weak smile. "We always do with our children. As parents... no job is the hardest. Commander, I'll leave you to your duties. And tell Satima, she's got the same fire her mother displays."

Shepard let out a harsh breath when the Admiral left. Alone, she reflected on the revelations. Now the truth is out, and Satima can rest easy. There's no more hiding. No one to come after her, right?

Mess hall-Deck three

Satima threw her uniform jacket across the table. "Ridiculous. This isn't me. I don't fit in here.", she argued. Letting her ginger hair loose from the tight bun.

"It was mostly for show.", Garrus replied, equally annoyed.

"I can't wear human clothes like that.", she stretched, rubbing the small sore carapace over the back of her neck.

Ashley stood off to the side, anxiously. "Well, at least it's over with for now. I wonder what Hackett is saying to Shepard?"

Shepard appeared around the corner of the elevator. "He's not too pleased, but we'll survive it."

"You think he'll have me put in some kind of quarantine?", Satima feared.

"No. Your safe here, on the Normandy. I won't let anything happen to you.", Shepard answered.

Garrus put a hand on Satima's shoulder, "You're with family now."

Satima gave him a short smile, but wavered at Shepard. Hackett had allowed this infraction to continue without punishment. The most frightening part of this meeting, is how long will the alliance allow it to continue? And will Satima prove to be a valuable ally, or a reaper agent all along?

The following day, Shepard received a message to return to the citadel. The council wants a meeting with her and the traveler. Alliance, turian, asari and other representatives of command, were to hold counsel over the reapers defeat.

It was past time for a proper explanation. The galaxy demanded it, and the people feared it.

Satima stood in the anterooms of the council audience chambers. The pink blossom trees swayed from an engineered wind. She stared at a keeper. The painful images relived in her mind. "Unpredictable backstabbers.", she thought.

Finally, the time had come to speak about what had happened. Shepard spoke to Hackett on the steps behind the fountain in their formal Alliance attire.

There were a lot of officials and bureaucrats dressed in their finest. Despite most of the citadel's citizens still dragging themselves in tattered clothing. But not in the tower. Not in the defiant white sword that cuts through all logic and common sense.

The meeting had begun.

There was a lot of talking, and some yelling. She could hear the different species all retelling their accounts of the war from different perspectives of the galaxy.

Some stories were downright gruesome, but true. The krogan still wanted a seat on the council, and surprisingly the salarians backed them. She heard Urdnot Wrex speak. Wrex! Satima was excited to meet him again since the party, remembering his son-Rex.

Two hours passed by, as she paced around the fountain or strolled past the columns of the anteroom. Keepers returned, busy on terminals.

The moment came. She was called to the petitioner's stage. As Satima slowly walked up the steps, she caught a glimpse of a familiar face with golden eyes. Ronin? Did he ever leave? There wasn't time to acknowledge. On the top steps, overlooking the glass garden below, Shepard and Hackett stood on opposite sides.

She stepped forward on the platform, with them behind her. Hackett leaned in to speak to her. "Remember Satima, your real origin is classified in the Alliance. The council has no grounds to force you to submit any information on that. Just tell them about the last hours at the conduit to the citadel. If you have any information as to what happened or how the reapers were defated. Don't hesitate to inform."

She nodded.

The asari councilor, Tevos, spoke first.

"Thank you for attending this meeting, Satima. We have a series of questions that require answers. Since we know of your effort and assistance against the reapers, we're confident you have firsthand knowledge of the events we will outline ahead."

Sparatus didn't like this new hybrid of his people and the humans. As Tevos spoke, he glared toward the young woman. Something inside made him irritated, and within that moment he spoke out of turn. Interrupting the asari councilor. "Like the fact, you are indeed not completely human at all. And your history with Commander Shepard.", he argued.

Several of the officials in the audience murmured loudly.

The Salarian councilor glanced to Sparatus, holding out a dismissive hand. "But that can wait. Satima, do you know how the reapers were stopped?", Councilor Valern asked.

She looked around the crowd, glancing to the councilors and back to the gardens below. "Not entirely.", she answered.

The crowd murmured louder, whispering discontent amongst themselves. "Then what do you know?", Tevos inquired.

Satima wrung her hands. She didn't like crowds. "There... is a race of ancient people. They are called the Sentarians. Long ago, to my knowledge, they were subjected to the reapers harvest. The first harvest. But, to the reapers surprise they escaped that fate. With advanced technology, this galaxy has yet to master, the Sentarians used... blackholes-singularities, to find a new home."

The crowd became silent as Satima spoke. She continued. "I was created by the reapers. Using the advanced technology stolen from the Sentarians. Through my genetic template, I could re-write them. To my will.", she exaggerated. No mass of peoples in this galaxy should know the truth. Not of Reaper, and not of the Directive.

Tevos gasped as Sparatus dismissed the claim, "That's insane. You're just one person against thousands of those machines."

"That's all it takes. A single mistake... to overthrow the balance the reapers thought they once least that was the plan.", Satima spoke in her deceit. Like Shepard planned with the alliance, it would be best to not offer all of the truth to this council. The galaxy in its current state, is simply not ready.

"So, you destroyed the reapers?", Valern panicked. "How?"

Satima shrugged her shoulders. "I don't remember. What I can tell you, is that the reaper threat is over."

Sparatus, unsatisfied with Satima's answers, spoke again. "How do we know you're not under the enthrallment of the reapers? How can we believe you?"

"You can't.", she replied. "Shepard trusts me. So, you'll just have to trust her judgement, instead."

Sparatus scoffed. Tevos and Valern exchange glances. Satima noticed this. "After all she's done for you... all she's sacrificed, you still don't have any confidence in her? When the reapers came, despite the warnings and the evidence. You let millions die, because of hubris. _Your_ hubris." Satima started to laugh mockingly, "You guys blew it. You blew it so hard."

The crowd had mixed responses with some mockingly laughing and others gasping, appalled.

"That's enough, Satima.", Councilor Tevos demanded.

"No! It's not enough! I stayed in the lower wards, watching the fear in the eyes of those children, you were so quick to forget about. Turian, asari, human..., I witnessed piles of bodies... dragged and processed by the keepers. The dead stinking and festering in the alleyways of this station you are so eager to abandon for your own selfish lives!", she shouted.

People whispered as Satima's voice gave a more mature, sub-vocal sound. Narrowing her gaze menacingly towards them. "Councilors, if I were still in the beguilement of the reapers, I would not hesitate... to end your miserable existence."

Everyone gasped terrified. Shepard stepped forward to her, grabbing the girl by the arm. "What are you doing? Have you lost your mind, Satima?"

Truly, Satima didn't understand what had come over her. It was frightening and sent alarms throughout her mind. Hackett spoke in place, "Councilors, perhaps it would be wise to end the meeting here."

"No! I want that... thing, taken into custody.", Sparatus ordered.

Shepard became nervous, replying in anger. "You'll have to go through me.", she warned.

The crowd got louder and more hostile.

Suddenly on the bottom floor, three spatial rifts opened in the middle of the crowd. People were screaming and fleeing to the sides of the anterooms.

Keepers stood still, watching in emotionless reaction. Sentarians in their recognized armor, appeared through. Mem-Zurah and Akasia led the soldiers and two members of the new council, The Assembly of Stratos, into the audience chamber.

Satima turned to her relief to see them. Mem-Zurah wore the armored attire of high command, with black paldrons over grey scaled armor and the yellow gauntlets of her house's colors. Akasia didn't wear armor, being a medical and bio-engineer of her people's race.

Instead, she wore a deep purple raiment with a yellow lab coat worn tightly to her tall frame. Both sisters had muddy brown hair color and their distinct crystal blue eyes.

Mem-Zurah stepped forward, "Beings of the citadel and galactic races. I am Mem-Zurah Vale of the Sentarians. High Commander and shen na tar, to your galaxy. That means... ambassador."

A member of their new council also spoke. He was bald, revealing more of the pale green skin their race exhibited. Both councilors had a different attire altogether of green and grey robes. "Greetings. I am Vantar Aniu. The Assembly wishes to extend aid following the aftermath of the war."

Councilor Tevos shook, "How did you get here?"

Mem-Zurah proceeded to walk up the steps, followed by Akasia to the petitioner's stage. They all crowded together with Satima, Shepard and Hackett. "Simple. FTL. We used your relays from a systems tear, traveling here. We know of the grave circumstances of this station. Its massive size orbiting such a small planet." She turned to Shepard, "No offense."

Shepard shrugged.

Sparatus stepped forward, stunned. "Why are you here?"

Akasia stood forward to answer. "We overheard your conclusions on open comms. And we know how much you fear what Satima is. She's under our protection. You know what that means if you try to take her into custody without our permission. Councilor, if you want our help. Leave her alone. She's Sentarian... officially.", Akasia informed. Giving a nod and smile to Satima.

Tevos glanced to them, arguing, "She threatened our lives. We don't officially recognize your authority in citadel space, here."

Mem-Zurah stared back at Tevos."With all due respect, councilor. But true citadel space is in the Serpent Nebula. Which I'm sure your citizens are eager to return to. As for what Satima said, it was under stress. She's been subjected to intense amounts of threats and physical experimentation for years. By the reapers, themselves. They are gone, and we are here to help. We pose no threat, and neither does Satima.", the high-commander argued.

Vantar approached the stage. "Councilors. Perhaps we can discuss this on a more personal scale, in your desired chambers. Hetan and myself, are ready to explain all that needs to be shared."

The audience present murmured loudly, arguing among themselves. With the three councilors in agreement, they dismissed the official meeting, for a private one. The anterooms cleared, and the gardens were back in order. Satima stood with Hackett and Shepard.

"You were damn lucky they arrived. Satima, that was stupid.", Shepard glared.

"Exactly. Threatening the councilors will not get you anywhere but confinement. The Alliance cannot break the relations with the council.", Hackett warned.

Satima looked down, "I understand. This is my fault. I just got so angry." She looked at Shepard pleadingly, "You do so much for them. It's not fair."

"Not everything will be fair, Satima. But thank you for defending me.", Shepard smiled.

Later...

Mem-Zurah approached Satima next to the fountain. "You really like to start wars, don't you?", she smirked.

"I... I honestly don't know what came over me.", Satima replied.

"Are you okay?", she asked, worried over this galaxies council and their paranoid claims.

Satima looked to her, "I'll live. At least the galaxy knows not to mess with me.", she chuckled.

The fountain water sparkled under the chambers illuminators. Satima sat on the edge. Mem-Zurah glanced to the hybrid with a knowing expression. "I knew you could survive Callon's cruiser.", she grinned.

Satima looked down, her thoughts dragged her to that pivotal and dangerous moment. "I didn't.", she answered.


	3. Indiferrence

The council agreed on a joint effort to bring the citadel back into the serpent nebula with the help of the Sentarians. In the weeks of preparation, Alliance forces continued their own efforts to rebuild earth. Many rescue teams were sent to scout the ruins and debris of fallen cities. A final sweep of the London beam, had finally turned up a feared conclusion.

Shepard sat at the terminal in her cabin, finishing reports. Her coffee had become cold, but she wasn't thirsty for it anyway. Just a habit to use the caffeine as a crutch to stay awake. More than happy that Satima is not in the clutches of the council, Shepard made a small request from Hackett. She would use it as a nice surprise or discretely delete it, if it turned sour.

Garrus had to leave, finally. He promised to be back soon, but turian command needed his own debriefing. Knowing that Satima wasn't long for another grueling "meeting". In his absence, Satima took over the main gun battery, learning the calibrating techniques needed to optimize it.

Shepard had just started to close her terminal when a message from Alliance command popped up. She opened it.

"Commander,

It pains me to inform you of the retrieval of Admiral Anderson's body.", Her hands shook over the keyboard, as she read the message."Buried under piles of the corpses of our fellow brothers and sisters in arms. It seems the reaper's blast did more damage to the area than imagined. His body is severely burnt and there will be no open casket for his memorial. I'm asking you to perform an important duty. That which I know, Anderson would be honored to receive. If you will, commander, give his eulogy and lead us into his memory.

I'm so sorry, Shepard.

Hackett."

Shepard closed the terminal screen, staring at her black reflection. The cabin became stuffy, as hot tears forced through her strained eyes. She glanced down to her hands, clinching them into angry fists. A bitter scowl glared toward the screen as she slammed the keyboard in a fit. Shepard did this again, and again, for the loss she felt. Tears streamed, and all she can do is sob to herself.

Tossing the keyboard off the desk, to lay her head on the cold surface, with open palms in defeat. She failed him. He was more than a mentor and leader to her, so much more. And that little bit of family he was to her, is gone.

"...anderson...it should've been me...", she whimpered in silence.

Satima came out of the main gun room, reading data from her latest calibrating. EDI sent her messages on several mistakes. She scoffed at them. Flying is so much easier, wondering if Joker would let her take the reins. In the mess, Ashley and Liara were speaking to each other.

"Hey guys. What's going on?", Satima asked, now noticing their solemn mood.

They both glanced at her, as Ashley began to talk. "Satima. They found Anderson's body. Shepard told us a few minutes ago." Ashley's eyes were red and strained.

She stopped short of the mess,"You mean, the guy that I met on earth? The... Admiral?", Satima feared.

Liara nodded with a sad sigh. "Yes. He was Shepard's mentor, and the reason she joined the Alliance military in the first place."

Satima stared off, "Oh no. Is there anything I can do?"

"Just give Shepard her space. This is hitting hard for her.", Ashley answered.

Satima nodded in understanding. Liara looked at her, "Just like it hit hard, when she thought you were gone, too." They watched the hybrid step away, slowly going back inside the main gun room. Liara left to her duties, already trying to find her own team. Now scattered by the reaper's galactic assault.

Days passed.

His casket is too be spaced. On the fifth fleet cruiser Hackett commanded, Shepard and some of her crew met with friends and fellow soldiers on the central command deck. They all stood around waiting, watching the twinkling stars of space in the background of black.

James stood next to Ashley and Cortez. "I can't believe he's gone. You know, he ordered me to guard Shepard during her incarceration."

Ashley changed her stance, holding a beverage in hand. She smirked at his memory."He suggested I join the Normandy after I was rescued by Shepard from Edin Prime.", she reminisced.

Cortez nodded, "I wonder how the commander is taking it? She's going to speak in a few minutes."

All three of them looked down, "This could've been for Shepard, you know.", Ashley spoke, her gaze staring at the floor. They were dressed in their finest alliance uniforms. The thought gave her a cold chill.

Cortez shook his head. "I don't want to imagine that."

"Come on. Let's go check on Traynor and Joker.", James suggested.

Shepard wandered around the large deck, averting her eyes from everyone. A few sobs were heard with more murmuring and talking from the control center. Refreshments had been handed out and several officials started a sign-in terminal for people to use. Suddenly a voice yelled in the crowd.

"Shepard!"

She turned to see Khalee in the crowd, walking towards her. "Khalee?", Shepard replied.

Khalee stood in front of Shepard among the crowd of alliance soldiers and officials, dressed in her uniform. Blonde hair swept back. "I'm so glad you're alive. It's great to see you.", she said, shaking her hand.

"Me too. How have you been?", Shepard asked.

"I was with the students for a while. Jack has been taking excellent care of them. They've learned so much, showing skill in battle. If it wasn't for your suggestion to use them as support. I don't think a lot of our soldiers would've made it.", she informed.

"Good.", Shepard replied relieved.

Khalee glanced down, her eyes closed tightly, before reopening in watery tears. "I can't believe he's gone. Anderson always put the alliance first. Did he save a lot of lives? I know he did... tell me? Did he?"

Shepard held back raw emotion to answer her, "Yes, Khalee. Mine included."

Khalee smiled when Hackett commed for everyone to attend the memorial. The crowd gathered inside the large torpedo lounge. A vid of Anderson's image displayed as well as two wreaths over his grey casket. Shepard spotted the podium she would take.

Ashley stood by her side, with Hackett on the other. Everyone became silent for her to speak. She gazed at all the blue uniforms, and sad faces. Silent whimpers and sobs filled the room.

"I am... Commander Charlotte Shepard.", her voice shaky. She cleared her throat quietly, then continued."Friend and fellow soldier to Admiral David Anderson.", she glanced down at her info pad. Looking right back into the crowd. "He was a hero to many, a companion to some. He served with distinction, integrity and honor. His life in the Alliance was an example for all the men and women that served under him, of his bravery and leadership. David never backed down from a fight, protecting those that were thrown in the way of the enemy. He didn't fear the reapers, or their harvest. And he didn't give up."

Khalee smiled to her warmly from the crowd. Shepard bit back tears, biting her lower lip to stop the emotional pain. "He was my mentor. David believed in me, supported me... guided me. And I'll never forget that."

She nodded to Hackett. The two-part drill commanded by him proceeded. The following officers presented arms, only saluting as the casket was shot into space through a torpedo pod. Every officer stood with their own salutes. Shepard held hers the longest, watching the casket float further and further away.

That same week, the citadel was successfully moved back in the nebula. With the arms open and docks still operational. The Sentarians proved to be great allies indeed.

Back on the Normandy over earth. Satima replayed the vid of the memorial. Not every alliance officer and soldier could attend. Most were out on other worlds, colonies... helping to fight the reapers. Shepard never looked so graven, so pale.

On the Normandy's personal memorial wall, Anderson's name was etched on a plaque. Along with many others.

Every crew member remained silent throughout their duties. Shepard most of all. Like Ashley asked, Satima stayed out of her way. Two more days of this silence and it seemed some light cheer was leaking its way back into the ship.

A rumor of an actual r&r went around, and soon the Normandy was navigated through the relay into citadel space. Satima joined some of the crew looking out the window to see it back in its proper place.

She had to admit a bit of relief at the sight. The Destiny Ascension slowly loomed over them, keeping a careful watch over the space around the station. It seemed normal activity was about to finally take place.

Once the Normandy docked, Satima decided to venture back down to the lower wards. She gasped to see most of it cleared. Nearby, Satima overheard a group of turians and batarians, talking about the council's new priorities on the citadel. Sentarians managed to convince them of the importance of all the citizens. She personally thinks her "conversation" also had a hand.

Wandering back down to the merchant center, she spotted the old kiosk that was her room. It wasn't there anymore, but someone familiar was. Standing there in dark grey armor, overlooking the empty space. "Ronin?", she shouted.

He turned around to her, a small surprised gaze.. "Satima. I didn't expect to see you here."

She caught up to him outside the empty alley, "Me too. I was just taking a look back here. The Normandy is docked again."

Ronin nodded, "I know I haven't contacted you. Been pretty busy with the current events. That, and watching you chew the asses off of the council.", he smirked.

She looked at him stunned, "You where there!"

He led her to walk up the street. "Yeah. I wanted to see you, but since you were the most important person at the time. I figured it would be best to wait."

They passed by open markets with strange and exotic foods, glancing past asari groups and turian officers, a landing pad for cabs and smaller shops. "This place has really turned around in these past two months.", she commented. Ronin acknowledged, rubbing his neck nervously. Satima noticed it. "What's wrong?', she asked.

He stopped walking, staring at her in concern. "Satima, you know I'm a spectre, right? If the council wanted to, they could order me to arrest you. If you decided to make threats like that again."

Satima scoffed, "You wouldn't do that.", she chuckled.

Ronin glanced away, "I'd have too. It's my job." His mandibles twitched, clearly upset at the thought.

Satima nodded, "Oh." She glared off. "Well, I'm glad that's been cleared up."

Ronin realized his mistake. "Satima, I would never hurt you. Besides, you'd probably have gotten away.", he jested. He waited for a response, watching her look away in thought. Satima turned to his gaze, and gave him a quick grin. She hit his arm, giggling. "You'd never be able to catch me. I'm too fast."

They continued walking. "You've never seen me in action.", he hinted.

Satima pushed him to the side, laughing as he pushed back. Leaning on each other, while onlookers stared in confusion.

On the Normandy, Satima paced in the main gun room. Her relationship with Ronin was getting close.

She's been closer to him, than the glances and slight touches with Jormun. What if this goes further than that with Ronin? He's older than her and probably has more experience. But... she has no clue what to do. This can't go any further.

Shepard entered, looking a little better than the previous days. "Satima. How's the main gun today?"

Satima stopped pacing, remembering that she forgot to run the ratio patterns. "Uh... really well.", she lied.

Shepard took a look, "So well... that if I needed to use it, the gun would short out?", she laughed.

Satima wrung her hands. "I'm sorry, Shepard. I've been preoccupied with... things. I'll get right on it, right now." She started on the control panel, working the data.

Shepard tilted her head, curiously. "Satima. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing.", she replied. Still busy on the controls.

Shepard leaned on the panel next to her. "Is it about Ronin?", she smiled.

Satima shorted out the gun. "Damn it.", she swore.

Shepard laughed, noticing the growing crush her daughter had on the turian spectre. "EDI can help you fix that.", she informed, trying to help her.

"I don't need help. I can do this!", Satima argued over the panel. So many data structures flowed by quickly. How the hell does he do it?

The commander shook her head, beginning to leave. "Maybe calibrating isn't the most important thing on your mind, lately."

Satima mocked Shepard's words to herself, after she left.

The citadel began buzzing with happier citizens again. Jobs, shops, and most importantly... commerce, were back in working order. With the Volus busy in reestablishing finances and income among the many planets now functioning, a real sense of normalcy displayed over the galaxy.

A towering monument was erected on the presidium, displaying the many names of the deceased. Long granite structures were imported from earth, and used to etch the many names of all soldiers and officers killed in action.

Every day, citizens of each race would pay their respects, offering flowers or incense. Prayers of all languages, and shoulders for strangers to cry on.

Three months had gone by, and each day brought more hope with the absence of the reapers.

Shepard waited impatiently at the docks. The transport ships were coming in, along with several turian command vessels. She received the message days before of Garrus's return. He had company, his family. It was time to finally meet them.

His question burned in her mind from London, months before. She didn't exactly give him a solid answer, but that was before she survived the reapers. Satima saved her life. And she owed her a lot for that. Speaking of which? Where is she?

In the maintenance closet of the c-sec headquarters. Satima had pushed Ronin off, when he'd been too hasty over her neck

"Ronin.", she breathed. "It's weird. You're tickling me!", she chuckled. "Stop..."

He groaned against her, "Can't help it. You taste... wonderful.", he continued.

Satima's comms opened. "Satima. Where are you? Garrus will be here any moment." Crap! It was Shepard. "I gotta go.", she said, pushing him back.

Ronin accepted it, smirking. "Should I wait for you here?"

Satima straightened her shirt. "Sure. Go ahead and clean up the mess while you're at it." Tossing him the mop. He caught it with skill, glancing to the spilled chemical floor cleaners they tipped over during their "make-out session".

On her way out the door, Satima received a message to meet at a restaurant, secretly hoping it's not sushi.

The dock elevator opened, with plenty of turians piling out and a few other species with them. She held her breath when a familiar stare caught her attention. Garrus ran out to meet her, scooping her up in his arms. "Did you miss me?", he asked.

Shepard gave him a kiss, "Every day.", she smiled.

His mandibles turned from an outward smile, to a solemn expression. "I'm sorry about Anderson. He was a good man, and one hell of an Alliance Soldier.", Garrus consoled.

"Humanities best.", she chuckled lightly.

"And I'm sorry I wasn't there while you were hurting." He seemed upset with himself when he said those words.

They embraced before he turned to the elevator again, gesturing her to look. "Charlotte. This is my father-Tiberius Vakarian."

An older turian with blue colonial markings, and wearing the same cobalt toned turian attire, stepped forward. Holding the familiar azure avian gaze like his son. "Commander. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Beside him, a turian woman stood, with noticeable likeness to Garrus. Wearing teal shaded clothing with black striped coattails showing more of a feminine quality. She nodded toward Shepard. Garrus walked to them, putting an arm around her. "And this is my sister, Solanna.", he said excitedly. Solanna gave him a look.

Shepard held back nervous tendencies, offering a handshake. "I'm very pleased to meet you both." Tiberius shook her hand respectfully. "Garrus has told us much about you. I am pleased also, that you survived the reapers."

The commander held back a blush,"He's only told me a little about you, Mr. Vakarian.", Shepard replied.

Solanna quietly chuckled. Tiberius resumed his conversation. "Please. Just... Tiberius. I assume everyone is hungry? I'm buying.", he said with a light smile. Tiberius offered his arm to Shepard, as Garrus and Sol followed behind them, occasionally shoving each other in a childish manner.

Tavern

An open restaurant with two terraces seemed like the best place to eat. With a table privately set in the corner, overlooking the presidium lake. Small laughter and light banter filled the casual restaurant, while Shepard waited impatiently for Satima to show.

Solanna began talking to Garrus about his time on the Normandy and how Shepard finally defeated the reapers. Tiberius seemed content, listening to his adult children speak. He did, however, notice Shepard's occasional glances to the restaurant's entrance.

"Is there something bothering you, Charlotte?", he asked with concern.

"Hmm? No. I'm just looking for someone.", she replied anxiously.

Interest piqued, Garrus looked at her. "Who?"

She widened her eyes in a careful hint.

Garrus gulped. Spirits. Now?!

"Dad, Sol... Charlotte and I need to speak for a moment.", Garrus led her from the table to another empty corner. He looked behind them, then leaned in close. "Tell me Satima is not coming?", he pleaded.

"I asked her too.", Shepard answered in confusion.

Garrus twitched his mandibles, "And normally, that wouldn't be a problem. But, I was hoping for a few days to prepare. Mostly for them. This will be a total shock. And you know that."

Shepard sighed, "Yes. I know.", she crossed her arms. "We can't keep her a secret forever. The Alliance and the council know about her. And Ronin, the spectre. Many people she helped on the lower wards." Shepard could go on.

They continued arguing behind a large green plant. Solanna and Tiberius exchanged glances.

Garrus leaned back, sulking against the wall. "It's not about us. It's my dad and Solanna. Months before, I sent him a letter about her. He knows she exists but doesn't know about her... physical appearance. More than likely, through my careful... and way too subtle letter. He thinks she's a turian. From another relationship. Years ago.", he informed.

Shepard gave him an angry stare. "Oh?! And when is the little ex-_what's her name_ going to show up?", she nearly yelled, now punching his arm. "Since you've clearly made sure they think Satima has a _turian_ mother!"

Solanna leaned from her chair to peak at the two "love-birds" whisper their arguments quite loudly. Tiberius watched curiously. "I wonder if everything is alright?", he pondered.

Solanna chuckled. "This is to funny."

Mid argument, Satima stood beside them equally confused. "Guys.", she whispered. "What's the problem?"

"Satima!", Shepard nearly shouted.

The hybrid looked at Garrus. "I'm glad you're back, cause I really... really... hate calibrating that damn gun! It's not me. I suck at it... horribly.", she loathed.

Garrus raised an eye, "No one told you to calibrate it anyways. You didn't break anything, did you?"

She put her hands behind her back childishly, raising on her heels. "Shepard told me too, and no... nothing really important to the... ship... Hey! This place, is great.", Satima changed the subject. Walking off to the exact corner where Garrus's father and sister sat.

She leaned over the glass railing to view the lake. "Wow. You can see everything from this view. Including the scary conduit. Why the council has not gotten rid of it, beyond me. " Satima noticed the two turians sitting at the table. "Hey there. Sorry for interrupting your... uh, lunch." She stepped away, with an awkward glance.

Garrus shook his head, "I'm totally screwed."

Shepard walked forward grabbing Satima's arm, while maintaining a smile to them. "Ow. That hurts.", she complained.

Shepard forced Satima to sit down in a chair next to her, as Garrus nervously sat between Solanna and Shepard. Tiberius looked on them all, unamused. He glanced toward Satima, then back to Shepard. "And is this the young lady you've been waiting on?", he asked.

Shepard almost forgot his curious probing from earlier. "Yes.", she answered. "Satima... say hello to Tiberius Vakarian. Garrus's father.", Shepard informed with a widened glance.

Satima had the look of a frightened animal."...hello...", she mumbled.

Solanna tilted her head in confusion. "Who is she? And why is she invited?" Now examining the odd features of this young woman.

Garrus swallowed an entire glass of turian brandy. As Shepard began to explain. "She's... well, this is Satima. My... she's my..."

"I'm their kid!", Satima blurted in a panic. Tiberius and Solanna stared at her. Garrus gazed ahead, with Shepard darting a glance between them.

The hybrid made a weak smile, trying to lighten the mood. "...sur-prise..."

In the gardens of the soldier's monument, Solanna gave Garrus an earful. "Are you insane!? Seriously? Dammit Garrus! What the hell is this?"

"The truth, alright.", he answered, frustrated.

Solanna paced in front of a tree. "I read the message you sent him. Dad didn't know, and I thought I was going to see a full blooded turian child. My niece or nephew. Not... whatever the hell that thing is!"

"Sol!", he glared.

Garrus watched his sister step away from him, fuming in disgust and confusion."What I don't understand, is how the hell did she exist? She's way too old. It's not possible, Garrus.", she waved dismissively. "Even Shepard isn't old enough to claim that.", Solanna argued.

He stared down, sighing in a forced agreement of her logical reasoning."I can't explain it easily. Nothing from the reapers can be explained easily. It just... it just happened.", Garrus replied, purposefully stepping on flowers.

Solanna stood beside him. "The reapers? Spirits!", she yelled.

Several onlookers passed by the arguing turians quickly as others watched in amusement. The garden became quite full in the past few minutes.

"Look at me.", she pleaded. Garrus ignored her. "Look at me... brother.", she asked again.

Garrus glanced her way. She touched his arm gently. "I understand you want to bond with Shepard... right? I'm behind you on that. In fact, I'm happy for you. I truly am. But, her? Have you even had blood tests? Compared genetic dna?"

He glared at her, objecting the thoughtless words she casted towards him."Yes! Whether you like it or not, she's a part of my life, Sol. Just like Shepard.", he replied.

Solanna shook her head. "So stubborn."

Outside the green gardens on the steps to the monument, Satima watched Shepard approach Garrus and Solanna. The arguing didn't end, but at least it simmered down. Crap. She's made a mess of everything. Opening her big fat mouth... she felt so out casted.

Tiberius observed her from afar. She looked more human, with some turian features. This "Satima", twisted her four-fingered hands into knots with anger. The way she stared off in a gloomy haze, gave him memories of a certain child of his own. He approached her, "Satima, is it? How are you feeling?", he asked.

Satima looked up in surprise, standing to greet him. "I'm fine. Uh, Sir.", she replied, nervously.

He chuckled lightly to her. She couldn't meet him eye to eye. It was too uneasy, looking at an an older Garrus. Tiberius started speaking, after glimpsing the others argue in the gardens. "Are you really what they say you are?"

"Yes. I guess.", she sat back down in defeat.

He took a seat beside her. "I'm curious to how that happened. But I'm guessing it's a long story."

For a strange reason, her small mouth curved into a smug grin. "The longest.", she smirked.

Tiberius observed her small frame. She seemed shorter than most humans. "Are they your real parents?", he inquired.

Satima turned to look at him, glancing off. "In a sense... yes. Another form of themselves. They're both gone... dead. I'm orphaned really. Those two...", she looked behind her with a smile. "They don't mind the difference. Taking me in anyways." She resumed looking straight ahead, to the floor.

Tiberius nodded in understanding. "You're not orphaned, Satima. You just have to find the right family.", he gestured for her to look at Garrus, Solanna and Shepard. "And... I think you have.", he flexed his mandibles into a warm smile.

Between the arguing and yelling, Shepard took a glance to the steps, spotting Satima and Tiberius. "Look.", she said, getting Garrus and Solanna's attention.

Satima made a laugh at whatever Tiberius was saying, as he too shared a chuckle.

"It seems they're getting along.", Solanna observed

"Yes. Despite us.", Shepard acknowledged.

She and Garrus exchanged a look, happy to see this change of scenery.

Together in the gardens, they all gathered sitting on benches. Satima stood among them, explaining her creation and the horrible future that she grew up in.

Small details on how she ended up in this timeline and the first meeting with Shepard. Satima continued with the reaper war, the conduit and surviving the insane sentarian commander Callon. Meeting Ronin and helping the citadel's citizens on the wards. She omitted Archer, the keepers and Hannah.

"So. Your saying there really are multiple dimensions?", Solanna asked.

"Well, I'm kinda here... aren't I?", Satima answered.

Solanna gave Garrus a glare before returning to her questions. "What are you going to do, then? Continue living on the Normandy? Do you have any goals for a future here? At all?", she pressured.

Satima tried to answer, but her voice trailed off. She never thought about a future. The strange question put her in an awkward position. "I honestly don't know. Where would I begin? Here or... out there?", she gestured to space.

Understanding the tone of his newly revealed grandchild, Garrus's father decided that the young woman had enough of questions. "I think we should resume this tomorrow. Solanna, let's go back to the hotel. I'm a little tired from all of this excitement.", Tiberius said with a wink to Satima.

"We'll catch up at C-sec headquarters tomorrow?", Garrus asked.

Tiberius nodded, leaving with a still confused and disappointed Solanna. Shepard stepped to Satima. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm going to... walk around for a bit.", Satima replied.

They watched the hybrid slowly walk away from the gardens, disappearing among the crowd. Garrus cleared his throat. "I'm sorry about Solanna's attitude. She's... still sour at me. For... for not being there when our mother died." He turned to a sympathetic gaze. "You needed me on the Normandy. Stopping the reapers was the most important objective at the time.", Garrus smirked in irony. "Time.", he uttered in personal upset. "I thought I had it. I could help you, then go home and say my goodbyes."

Shepard gazed on him, heartbroken.

"There was no way of kidding myself. No matter how many creds I stole from the gangs on Omega. How many top salarian scientists there were to poke or prod the disease. She had no time. We could prolong it, but the outcome could not be changed," Garrus stared in shame.

She didn't want to say anything in the open. Not while crowds of people stood around them. Shepard reached out, grasping his larger taloned hand, squeezing tightly. It was all she could do at this moment. All that can be done to acknowledge the concealed pain, Garrus carried. A pain she caused, with her war against the reapers.

On the Normandy, hours later, Shepard read her terminal's messages for the day. One came from Hackett. She eagerly opened it, tapping hard on the new keypad.

"Commander Shepard,

Per your request. You are cleared for the full and complete approval of the Alliance recognizing "Satima", as your own. Shepard, turian command will want to butt in on this. Unfortunately, after seeing her... appearance. I'm afraid they'll deny her access to full ancestry rights. But despite that, she's got a home on Earth. And her specialty skills, along with her "mother's" name, will land her many military positions. Congratulations.

H."

Shepard turned it off with a wide smile of satisfaction. No matter what anyone thinks, turians, asari, the rest of the galaxy, or even Garrus's sister. Satima will be recognized as a Shepard.

Zakera ward.

Satima stopped by a gun shop. Eying various new weapons she wanted to have. Maybe Shepard could spare some creds for it? She hoped. Up ahead, a crowd gathered around the landing platform for the cabs. She pushed through to see Sparatus of all people, walking into the crowd.

He talked about having a councilor presence in the lower wards. Giving people proof that he and his fellow councilors, cared of the citizen's well-being. Satima rolled her eyes. A human woman with a white vid-droid, asked him questions.

"Councilor. Is it true that the Sentarians helped maintain peace among the wards? Without the council's authority?", she asked.

He waved off the question. "The Sentarians and the council have worked together, night and day, to ensure the safety of all citadel citizens."

"I see. And what of the threat to you and the other councilors by the unknown in the audience chambers, a month ago? Can you explain her agenda?", the reporter asked.

Oh crap.

"Only the crazed banter of an unpredictable maniac. But I'm not a mind reader. Why don't you ask her yourself.", Sparatus pointed to Satima in the crowd.

The crowd stood back, as the reporter closed in on Satima. She pushed her omni-tool in the hybrid's face. "Is it true that you threatened the authority and lives of the councilors?"

"I uh... well...", Satima stammered.

"And is it true, through leaked military Intel, that you are close to Commander Shepard of the Alliance?", the reporter nearly shouted.

Satima glanced around, nervously."...maybe..."

"Is your name not...", the reporter looked on a data pad then resumed her loud questions, "Satima? The traveler from the conduit?"

Satima could see the devious smirk on Sparatus's face as he left the ward quietly. She became blinded as the camera droid floated too close, shinning the intense light in her eyes. Satima started to panic with so many people around her.

Crowded and claustrophobic from their stares and whispers. Clamoring to get closer to her. The reporters' questions repeated and repeated. She felt someone touch her back.

Satima grabbed the droid, throwing it across the floor. It went through a shop window, shattering glass and bursting into sparks. The reporter stared, terrified. As the crowd finally stood further back, a human male leaned out to accuse her. "You're a lawless villain!", he yelled in fear. Many others shouted their agreements with him. It started to get loud as Satima was greatly outnumbered. She heard a voice in her mind. "…outcry of the weak…"

A different gaze looked into the reporter's eyes. Satima gave an answer to them. "I impose order on this chaos of week organics. You live, because I allow it. You will end, because we demand it.", she glared, holding the terrified stares of the citizens.

"She's a fucking reaper!", someone screamed.

Satima backed away, already feeling cold. She quickly ran, hiding between the alley ways of the shops on Zakera ward. Spirits! What has she done?

That same night at c-sec. Ronin had already finished putting the maintenance room back in order. He overviewed a few issues, but nothing serious. Yet.

Outside in the markets, he ran into a group of turians. Somewhat drunk, but not causing any trouble. Ronin nodded their way until one of them spoke.

"hey...you! Everyone knows you've been screwing that... disgusting hybrid.", he slurred.

Ronin stopped short of his walking, popping his carapace neck to the drunken insult. He knows to ignore it and keep his anger in check. As he attempted to leave the area, another one began shouting. "Must be real nice. To feel all that soft pink flesh. Is she all human everywhere? Or are there turian sweet spots to find?", he laughed loudly.

The third idiot spoke. "Makes me want to vomit thinking about it. Human fetish. Revolting."

That was it. Ronin turned around, quickly sucker punching the asshole first. He then kneed the next drunk, following the third with his head. They all rolled on the floor, before the second started to stand. Ronin was just warming up. "Stay down! I'm warning you.", he glared.

"Piss off!", the second roared. He ran forward, and charged into Ronin. Lifting the spectre in the air and dropping him hard on the ground.

Crowds of onlookers gathered, and someone called for c-sec. Ronin grabbed his leg, causing the drunk to fall, straddling him. He gave hit after hit, until blue blood splattered his own sore knuckles. The other two shouted for him to stop. Memories of Omega clouded his mind to the painful groans of the turian beneath him. A shock of reality made him nauseous. Ronin calmed himself, seeing the badly injured turian. He went too far, and he knows it.

C-Sec officers came forward, "What's going on here?", they demanded.

Ronin stood, breathing heavily. "These three attacked me. I defended myself."

One of the officers, a human, cautiously scanned Ronin's omni-tool. With his spectre status highlighted, the officer and his partner, another turian, stepped back.

"Poor idiots. Didn't know what they got into.", the turian officer noted.

"Someone get me medical in the markets. And make it quick.", the human officer commed.

They both stared at Ronin in disgust. "Damn spectres, always going too far. Think they can play cowboy in every quadrant of the galaxy.", the human officer spoke again.

"What's a "cowboy"?", the turian cop asked.

Ronin finally went home to his temporary apartment on the lower wards. A place discreet and small. He laid his armor out, beginning to strip his under-suit to check for injuries, when a knock was at his door. Ronin carefully picked up a pistol, aiming it at the entrance as he opened it.

Satima turned to see the muzzle at her face. Ronin quickly put it away. "Spirits, Satima! I thought you were with those thugs."

"What thugs? Are you okay?", she asked, overlooking his open under-suit. She never saw him out of it before.

Ronin closed the door, motioning her to come in. "Just some idiots looking for a fight.", he replied.

Satima followed him, sitting on the couch in front of the window. Ronin sat on the edge of his bed, holding his side. That second guy got him good. He'll be sore for a while. He glanced up to see Satima averting her eyes. Ronin smirked, before noticing how she looked so sad.

"Satima. What's wrong?", he asked.

"I did something... very stupid.", she answered.

Ronin got up to sit next to her, "Tell me."

Satima stared into his golden eyes. "I was baited on the Zakera wards by Sparatus. He... made me look bad... really bad."

Anxious, he pushed her to speak. "How?"

"There was a reporter, and a crowd gathered around him. Some publicity stunt, no doubt. He saw me and used that moment to bait me in. Ronin, there were so many of them. Demanding answers to questions I didn't want to answer. How was I supposed to fight back? They were civilians!", Satima argued.

"What did you do?", he asked again.

She looked at him, then glanced down. "I threatened them. Destroyed that annoying camera droid."

Ronin tilted his head. "Is that all?" He started to laugh, "Damn, Satima. You made it sound like you killed someone! I wouldn't worry about Sparatus. Word in the hierarchy, he doesn't have long of his seat. You made a valid point months ago, in the council's tower. Don't let stupid people ruin you."

Satima smiled, suddenly kissing him. Ronin replied in kind, wrapping his longer arms around her. They were alone, and close now. Closer than the maintenance closet and the alley he occupied months before. Satima leaned back, breathing heavily and staring into his beautiful golden eyes.

She reached out to touch his chest, feeling the hard plate and leathery warmth of his abdominals. Satima has never seen a turian's bare chest and carapace before. Ronin flinched a little from her fingers.

"Did I do something wrong?", she worried.

He chuckled, "No. Your fingers... they're cold." His golden gaze piercing right through her.

She kept exploring his chest, trailing the carapace that circled his neck. Satima realized how far it was going, and stopped. "Ronin? Have you ever been with anyone else?"

He swallowed. "If you're asking if I've ever been with a human before, then the answer is no."

"Have a problem with humans?", she asked curtly, almost forgetting her question.

He laughed before clearing his throat in excitement. "No, ma'am." Ronin raised a brow, confused. She looked away out the window. "Have you been with anyone?"

Ronin took her hands and cupped them into his. "Satima. What are you getting at?", he demanded gently. She glanced down. Ronin made her look at him. "Yes.", he sighed.

She smiled. "Good." Satima wrapped her arms around him, planting her soft human lips to his thin turian mouth.

Enjoying the moment, Ronin pushed her back again. Something about her questions gnawed at his thoughts. "Satima.", he spoke.

She sighed in annoyance. "What now?"

Ronin sat up, pacing. It seemed rude, but he needed answers. Spirit's, he's gotten into this affair, too quickly. She's the commander's daughter, a hybrid... different. The insults the drunk bastards spoke of replayed in his mind. Satima is kind and skilled. Never mind her unique appearance.

She crossed her arms, then realized he wouldn't stop pacing or giving her occasional stares. Maybe he's got second thoughts about this, and now she does too. Satima stood, upset with herself. Ronin caught her, putting her face to face with him.

"Don't leave. I want to ask you something first. Please, sit.", he begged.

Satima complied, sitting on the couch once more in an uncomfortable manner.

"How old are you?", he asked.

Satima cocked her head. "What kind of question is this?"

Ronin caught her nervous gaze. "Relax. We've only known each other a short amount of time, and I don't even know your age or your favorite color. At least that's how humans complain about a relationship."

Satima calmed, nodding. "Oh, well, I'm 20. How old are you?"

Ronin crossed his arms."28." He watched her have little reaction, then asked another question. "What you said earlier, about my past relationships. I can understand if you're worried about mixed species... intercourse. But, why?"

Satima glanced away, nervous and feeling stupid. "It's not you, Ronin. It's me. I'm...", she let out a deep breath. "This is my first."

Ronin tilted his head, confused. "First?"

"Sex, Ronin... sex.", she said loudly, irritated.

Ronin fell back on the bed, stunned. That would've been very awkward. "So, you're a... ?", he said nervously.

She nodded. "You want me to leave? End this here, before it goes horribly wrong?", she smirked, looking away.

Ronin tried to smile, but flared mandibles soured into a stern look. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Maybe we shouldn't take it this far, just yet."

She nodded her head in agreement. "Right.", getting up with a sigh. "It's always nice to kiss you though." Satima smiled.

He stepped closer to her, "And there's always more maintenance closets."

They laughed together. Satima hesitantly touched his left mandible, letting her cool human fingers caress his face. Ronin liked it, gazing into her turian eyes. She stopped," I should go. I'll see you later, Ronin."

He watched her leave, thinking about blocking a few thoughts with a drink or… two.

Presidium-Following day

Outside the embassies, the next morning. Shepard waited with turian officials. Garrus promised to be back from c-sec. She knew he wanted to spend time with his father, and she wasn't about to interfere with that.

One welcome site among them, was Primarch Victus. Probably the only ally that would not have a problem with Satima. Relieved the Primarch survived the reaper forces on earth, Shepard learned of the possible paranoid conclusions of the turian hierarchy about her adult daughter.

Rumors whispered in every corner of Satima's brief encounter with the turian councilor last night and of course, a damn reporter.

Shepard paced in front of Victus. Satima is still running late.

"Shepard."

Turning to see the hybrid finally walk up the ramp, Shepard brought the young woman beside her. "This is twice. Where the hell are you going to be late so much?"

Satima blushed, glancing off.

"Never mind.", Shepard dismissed.

Victus and four other turian officials approached them. "Are we ready for the meeting, Commander Shepard?", he asked.

Inside the turian embassy, Victus led the questions of Satima's birth and genetic heritage. Shepard stood beside Satima, refusing to sit comfortably. She prepared a long report, detailing what Satima really is. Pass the gasping and occasional disbelief response. The party was divided.

"She's more human. Let the Alliance handle it from here. We can't spare any finances for tests.", a female official complained.

Shepard held out a data pad, "There's already been tests. It's conclusive to her hybrid physiology.", she informed.

"Then what is this about? Surely you don't presume her to join turian military?", a male spat.

Another male spoke up, "I'm sure the Vakarian's would not want this "anomaly" in their genealogy, presently. Commander, if she were more turian, than we could try a joint custody over her heritage. But, this young woman is too human. And I'd rather not start another damn war on the galaxy speculating how many of these... hybrids, are walking around among us!"

Victus studied the quiet Satima. She never looked at them, but he could see the effect of the harsh words it had on her. "Perhaps we should take a small break.", he advised.

In the lobby, Satima stood to the side, wanting to leave. Garrus finally showed up, much to Shepard's relief. "How did it go?", he asked.

"Not too well. They don't want anything to do with her.", Shepard replied.

Garrus shook his head, "You'd think after the reapers, and all the cooperation between our people, things would change."

Shepard caressed his mandible. "It will. Over time. We have to make them change their minds. Show them how special Satima is. Her physical appearance shouldn't matter."

Satima overheard their conversation. She walked beside them as Garrus looked to her. "If I can convince the council, would you like to join the turian military?"

"Or maybe the Alliance?", Shepard chimed in.

Satima felt confused. "Why? Both sides won't like me there, anyways. How am I to choose? Am I a turian? Or human?"

"You're both, Satima. That's what makes you so special.", Shepard answered.

Satima looked about the lobby, this galaxy doesn't want her here. She can't blame them."The galaxy is not prepared for someone like me.", she replied upset. She declined out of the meeting, as it continued without her. After it was over, Victus spoke with Shepard and Garrus in the hallway.

"It's amazing how stubborn our people can be at times. We display masterful military skill and tactical intelligence. But not the compassion to accept a biological phenomenon.", Victus spoke.

"Guess that explains why there are not many turian's adopting orphaned human children.", Garrus replies solemnly.

"They can't deny her paternal heritage!", Shepard argued angrily.

Victus understood. "Give it some time. I wish I could make them comply, but I have rules to follow as well." He sighed. "Shepard, tell Satima this isn't her fault. I noticed how upset this meeting made her. She's young and still impressionable. I'm ashamed turian kind couldn't show her our better nature."

Victus took his leave, as Garrus and Shepard stood alone.

"I'm not going to stop fighting for her.", Garrus declared.

"We'll find a way. Everyone will see. She's just a normal girl.", Shepard agreed.

Satima sat over the ledge of the docks. Crying would mean defeat, and anger would mean no control. She kicked metal shavings from an earlier shuttle fix off to the wards below, hearing them impact on walkways. Footsteps were heard behind her.

"Hey! This is for employees only."

Satima sat up quickly to face a female turian. She had purple colonial markings, and silver eyes. "Spirits. You're that girl from the citadel tower." She stepped closer. "I was there, and watched everything."

Satima crossed her arms, irritated. "Of course, you were."

"I heard every word you said to the councilors.", the turian woman continued.

"Yeah? Do you think I'm a danger as well?", Satima asked.

She shook her head, "Spirits, no. It's about time someone told them off. I mean, that Commander Shepard could've, but she was always too polite.", she shrugged.

Satima smiled, "What's your name?"

"Helana. I'm maintenance up here. Got a bad leg injury that puts me out of work on the ships. I used to be military. Lucky I survived the reapers.", Helana replied.

Satima glanced around to see the work Helana was doing. Shuttles needed maintenance and repair. It would be good to get her hands dirty again. "Need some help?", she inquired.

"Sure.", Helana answered excitedly.

In the weeks, ahead. A new human councilor was named from the newly established London Alliance Command, and placed on the council seat. Shepard had orders to meet with her, welcoming the human councilor onto the citadel. Babysitting another bureaucrat.

To Shepard's surprise, the new councilor wasn't the snobbish official she thought her to be. Instead, Lillian Emerson proved to be a clever and ambitious woman, with the resume of a former Alliance tactician.

She had served in the contact and reaper wars. Surviving the chaos, obtaining medals and honors. Lillian believed in human-council cooperation. Displaying her intention of getting it by any means. And she had a surprisingly disturbing and dangerous interest, in Satima.

Inside the new office for Lillian at the embassies, Shepard and Satima were led in to have an audience with her. Lillian had blonde hair in a formal bun.

Her attire was an indigo colored suit, worn without crease or smudge. Displaying the Alliance sigil on her upper left shoulder of the garment. The violent eyes observed both the commander and Satima, with intense criticism.

"Commander.", she smiled. "Thank you for stopping by. I understand your current time off is coming to an end, but I had to speak with you again.", she walked out from behind her desk. Stepping in front of it to lean on the edge. "Well. I've finally gotten the pleasure of meeting you, Satima. Tell me. What is your last name?"

"I... I don't have a "last name", ma'am. It's just Satima.", she replied, cautiously.

Lillian chuckled, glancing to Shepard, "I thought you adopted her with the Alliance's official backing?" She stared deviously.

"I have, ma'am. She didn't know yet. Until now.", Shepard replied a little irritated.

Satima quickly looked to Shepard, stunned. Adopted?

Lillian stared back at Satima. "Oh dear. I must have ruined the surprise.", she grinned. Leaning off the desk to walk forward, Lillian paced around them. "Pleasantries aside, Shepard, we must tackle the immediate threat today."

"And what is that?", Shepard asked alarmed.

"The threats your daughter can't seem to control. Threats to the council, threats to Sparatus himself. And of course, blatant violence on the lower ward streets.", Lillian informed.

"Satima has never threatened Sparatus or any person here!", Shepard argued.

Lillian stopped in front of them as Satima looked down, ashamed. "I did.", she replied.

Shepard snapped her head in Satima's direction. "What?"

Satima wrung her hands. "There were questions, and people all over me. I couldn't stand it. So, I... I said some strange things."

Shepard shook her head in disbelief when Lillian brought a vid out from her desk. "Pay attention, Shepard.", she warned with a glare.

Satima's scuffle with the camera droid, and her anger towards the crowd played. Lillian turned the volume up for them to hear what Satima had threatened with._ "I impose order on this chaos of organics. You live, because I allow it. You will end, because we demand it."_

Satima looked to Shepard pleadingly, as Lillian turned it off.

"Satima.", Lillian spoke.

The girl slowly glanced to the councilor.

"I have it on good authority, you're very close with a spectre. Despite how close you are, he will not hesitate to take you in, if I order it.", she warned. Lillian continued. "Shepard. Keep a tight leash on your "adopted" child. Or I will put one on her for you."

Shepard made a start to argue, when Lillian raised her hand. "Commander. You have several medals coming your way, and I wouldn't want to be the one... that takes them. Go back to the Normandy, and continue protecting us from the enemy abroad."

Satima stormed out. Shepard began walking slowly, when Lillian gave one last warning. "Oh, and Commander. Don't forget. You are a spectre as well. And my orders supersede your Alliance, and your loyalty to family."

Shepard balled her fist, stomping out angrily.

Moments later...

They couldn't find her anywhere. None of the lower wards she liked to roam or even the presidium's conduit. No one on the Normandy had seen her. Shepard felt too apprehensive to summon Ronin. Less than a day to depart, and she may have to leave Satima behind. Lillian's cruel and malicious words caused this.

Two more hours, and Garrus decided to consider the sentarian's presence. The ambassador high-commander-Mem-Zurah, had been back to discuss future trade with the council. He met her in the anterooms of the tower. She had finished with a meeting, when Satima's turian father entered the lobby. "Garrus. I didn't expect to see you."

His demeanor seemed aggravated, as a worried gaze settled on her. "Sorry about the lack of formality, but have you seen Satima? She's gone missing for hours, and we can't find her.", Garrus explained.

Mem-Zurah looked at him surprised, "No, I haven't. I've only just arrived. What happened?"

Pacing, he began recounting what Shepard revealed. "The new human councilor, that's what happened. She made threats about Satima to Shepard. Now, she's run away."

"But, Satima is an official Sentarian. The councilor can do nothing without our assembly of Stratos's approval. I should meet with her.", Mem-Zurah glared off.

"In the meantime, if she comes to you...", Garrus implied.

"I'll let you know, immediately. I'm here to summon her to receive an honor among my people, an invitation, rather.", she informed.

"For what?", Garrus asked, curious.

"To journey back with us. We've found it, Garrus. The way back home.", she informed in excitement.

Garrus stared at her with inner turmoil. He feared losing Satima now. Not when he and Shepard had made so much progress to integrate her into this new future. Though, what if... Satima chooses them over her own new family?

In citadel space, Satima flew a shuttle near the relay. It hovered there, tempting her to use to it. Leaving everything behind. But wouldn't that be easy?

_"...go back and kick that blonde bitch's ass... she deserves it..."_

Satima looked around the shuttle. There wasn't anyone on board.

_"...no one defends you... aren't you tired of that?"_

Satima shook her head hard, feeling the pain of a headache coming on. "Shut up.", she responded.

_"... they live, because we allow it. Do you find it strange, that Shepard hasn't said anything about Reaper's demise?"_

"Shepard doesn't know. No one does. The crucible is still being stripped and monitored. There's nothing there.", Satima replies.

She sat quietly in the shuttle, letting out a demented laugh. "There's no one here.", she whispered to herself. Cautiously looking around her in fear.

The next morning, Shepard waited outside the Normandy, anxiously hoping Satima would show up. Thirty minutes left. No Satima. Joker prepared the Normandy's engines, with the loud thrumming of the ship vibrating the docks she stood on.

"Commander.", Joker commed.

"Just wait.", Shepard demanded.

Twenty-five minutes.

Garrus stood behind Joker, sighing in irritation. Duty called, even when family should come first. He can blame his strict turian military upbringing, but... Shepard had a galaxy to reassure."Shepard. She's not coming. Satima can survive the citadel without us. I know it's hard. Mem-Zurah promised to find her and keep her safe from the council. We have a mission to run, and the Alliance has ordered you back on Earth. I don't want to see anything go wrong on this. Please, Shepard. Come inside.", Garrus pleaded.

Eighteen minutes.

Shepard debated going rogue, telling all the officials to screw themselves. It wouldn't do any good. Knowing her duties and mission, she reluctantly boarded her ship. Once inside, Shepard watched the docks become smaller, as Joker and EDI navigated them out of the station's orbit, and into the relay.

Satima watched the departure sadly from a lower dock. She didn't want to abandon them, but their lives would be much better without her.

* * *

Two weeks later. Earth-London.

Alliance command.

Shepard received medals of honor, for acts of valor, going above and beyond the call of duty. Rumors of promotion to captain filled the halls between soldiers and officials of command. Many more medals were awarded, giving her a feeling of heft over her upper left chest and shoulder. Her honors were displayed on every vid, in almost every part of the galaxy.

Government officials from other races either sent their thanks or shook her hand in person themselves. She is the galaxies greatest hero and defender. And no other position can feel more alone.

Many asari delegates and a few more turians that stayed behind stole her attention for hours. Surprisingly, a small group of batarians started a new hierarchy. One that would not solely focus on the destruction of humankind, but to enforce a new ideal. Peace.

This would be met with opposition from other loose batarian factions in the galaxy, but Shepard offered her verbal support for their peace. Even asking forgiveness for failing the colony that was destroyed by the meteor, preventing Harbinger's earlier attempts to invade.

After the informal gathering and all the speeches, Shepard finally got time to herself. And one other.

The one private location for them to be together, in her cabin on board the Normandy. Her fish tank had been turned into a giant terrarium. Traynor's doing. Filled with exotic plants both from Earth and Thessia.

Dim lights threw their shadows to the floor, as their bodies warmed the wall they were up against. Naked forms colliding into perfect passion. Every thrust sent a thrilling wave throughout her body. Leaving her breathless and wanting more.

Once on the bed, she took control, straddling him with her soft and taunt legs. The minutes leading into satisfaction, led them falling against each other. Slumped together, a bundled heap of gratification.

Garrus stroked her hair, while she lay across his chest. "I know you're probably tired of hearing it, but... I'm proud of you. I'm honored to be a part of your life, Charlotte. You are... the love of my life."

Shepard smirked, "Wow. Was it that good?"

He smiled, " Well, nothing can compare to your... _ahem_, skills in bed."

"Flexible enough for you?", she grinned.

Garrus turned her over gently, carefully laying on her. "I'm not very good at romance. Never have been. And probably never will be. But I can at least do this one thing right.", he exhaled nervously. "Charlotte, back on earth... before the reapers... I asked you a question."

"I remember.", she replied with a lovely smile.

"Well.", he leaned off her, getting up to sit on the bed. "Spirits.", he said, covering his face in defeat.

Shepard sat up, covering them both with sheets. "Is everything okay?", she asked.

He shook his head. "Jacob took Bryn to the citadel gardens. A friend of mine in c-sec, years back, used Avina. He hacked it and almost got fired. I've seen vids and even asked Tali for advice. She made me watch Fleet and Flotilla. Why is there singing?!" He shuddered. "She's doing great on Rannoch, by the way.", Garrus sighed heavily.

Shepard chuckled, getting up off the bed. She stood in front of Garrus with a smile. He looked up to her, curious as to what she was thinking. On one knee, Shepard took Garrus's hand and started to laugh nervously.

"Garrus Vakarian. Here... in this cabin, of the Normandy. Will you, a very sexy naked turian, marry this equally hot and pretty damned skilled in the bed, naked human woman, to be your mate, your wife?"

They both laughed, unable to control themselves. Garrus grabbed her, putting Shepard's legs around his waist. He feverishly kissed her, gently rubbing his plated brow on her softer human one. "You know the answer.", he replied.


	4. Judicial Pariah

Welcome Back! A big shout-out to all my readers and their patience.

Disclaimer: **Bioware is the sole owner of ME and all ME related material, characters, story origins and etc.**

* * *

Previously, the day of the Sentarian vessal's departure…

The Sentarian command ship was held in the upper docks. Closer to the council and embassy. Citizens marveled and dreaded this ship's incredible size. Built like a solid tank, the vessel had dark grey hues and tones that overshadowed the docking station.

Sharp lines and geometric designs covered the outward layer of the ship. Satima had finally reached the docks where the command vessel was held. She decided to leave with them.

This station neither wants or needs her. Satima is aware of this as she passes by a crowd of dock workers and other citizens. Their indifferent stares pushing her to pick up the pace. She knows her relationship with Ronin is problematic.

At least to her. Would he be held accountable to her actions, if she had acted out more violently than before?

She'll never know now, because she's leaving. That thought started to eat at her inside, sending disturbing images of Jormun's demise at the hands of Archer. His death is her fault. Even with Ronin she couldn't help but think of the brave quarian boy who had loved her.

Ahead of her on the platform, Mem-Zurah stood watching her crew finish clearing the coupling detachments. She spotted Satima standing near the edge.

"Satima.", Mem-Zurah called out.

The hybrid walked to her. "What's going on?", Satima asked curiously.

"We did it. We're going home.", she informed."Callon had been keeping the coordinates through the relay all this time. He didn't mean for us to ever leave. I wonder if the Directive had gotten to him."

"Good enough theory. That or he's just a bastard.", Satima replied with a smirk.

The VI announced current departures for incoming vessels to dock. A few keepers took watch of the ships before returning to their work.

Satima observed this significant behavior from them. The memory of the council chambers suddenly replayed quickly in her mind. "Look how they observe their surroundings.", she pointed out.

Mem-Zurah turned her head to look at them. "Yes. I suppose they should, considering they need to keep up the maintenance on this level."

Satima closely watched Memtrix's response. "I encountered a keeper that could telepathically speak to me. This happened over several months ago, back in the council chambers. It said they were not our slaves anymore, and spoke something in sentarian language."

Mem-Zurah didn't look back at Satima, "Really? Interesting.", she replied.

"Very. Care to explain what you think?", Satima inquired while crossing her arms.

"Perhaps when Callon boarded this station they overheard our language and simply repeated it. Not having one of their own.", she answered unconvincingly.

Satima stood akimbo with a frustrated look. "Seriously? I feel you're not telling me something here."

Mem-Zurah began walking away to her ship. "Really, Satima. You need to stop being so paranoid."

They both stood in front of the sliding hatch doors. "I know what I heard, Mem-Zurah. How much have we been through to not trust each other?", she argued.

With a heavy sigh, Mem-Zurah understood that she could no longer keep this dangerous secret from the hybrid. "You'll need to come with me. Back home to see the truth." Satima began to argue the long journey before Mem-Zurah replied to settle the girls fears. "I can bring you back as soon as you like."

Another announcement came from the docks VI. As the sound of ships flying by them in the open space vibrated the very walkway they were standing on, Satima let out a long sigh. "OK. I'll go with you.", she glanced around her. "This place isn't home for me anyway."

Surprised, Mem-Zurah responded. "What about Shepard? You should know that Garrus spoke to me about you. He was concerned, Satima. Maybe almost afraid you would leave.", she added.

Satima looked away, "They want us together as a family."

"There's nothing wrong with that, Satima.", Mem-Zurah remarked.

She looked to Memtrix,"No. But it's better if I leave for a while. Get my head on straight."

"Well, you're welcome on Lithera. Kep jin lom-My people's home.", Mem-Zurah offered.

Satima smiled, "I really need to understand what you're saying."

"That could be arranged on the way there.", Mem-Zurah replied.

Inside the command vessel, Satima watched the sentarian crew members tap away at panels and control boards. The ship began priming, ready to leave. Mem-Zurah stood over them giving commands in their language.

She stared through the large circular view windows on her command deck. Reminiscing over the past and how Callon would stare away into the galaxy. Watching the fighters of the Directive or mumble about their people's home.

Satima likewise observed the view as the ship began to move away from the docks. Soon the galaxy she fought so hard to save will be far away. And wondered to herself if Shepard would care. At that moment, she remembered Ronin. This could break his heart.

Satima wasn't sure if he felt more for her than an intimate friendship. The least she could do is send him a message right away. The honorable thing would've been to tell him face to face. Satima was out of honor... and time.

Meanwhile on the station, Ronin received a message from Satima while he finished a report at the spectre office. He opened it immediately only to furrow his plated brow in distress. She wanted to thank him for his friendship and more?

Hoping when she returned from her journey that they could still be friends. Satima felt they were moving too fast. A single emotionless goodbye was the last word.

He closed his omni-tool, determined not to lose her. Ronin quickly ran to the elevator in the embassy. Hoping to catch the sentarian vessel before it left the citadel docks. Once he reached the docks nearly knocking civilians out of his way. It was too late.

Out in the distance was the great command vessel leaving on its journey. Ronin glanced down feeling heart broken. "Why do you always have to run away?", he thought to himself.

Normandy-three days later

Shepard read the message from Mem-Zurah. Satima has indeed decided to leave with sentarians in their trek home. The high-commander continues to inform of Satima's intent to return, eventually. There's hopelessness in her daughter that she doesn't understand how to fix.

She knows there are chunks of Satima's past still undiscovered, and Shepard has a lot of questions. For instance, what was Garrus like? What did her alternate villain-self do? Most importantly, what all had happened to Satima.

Until her daughter returns they'll remain unanswered and constantly nagging her in the back of her mind. Shepard shakes her head. In a couple of weeks, she'll be marrying Garrus. She had hoped Satima could be there. As a family.

Looking up from her terminal to a sleeping Garrus on the bed, Shepard smiled sadly.

Citadel

It's been two weeks since the Sentarian's departure from the citadel. Shepard paced and paced at the docks until she stopped short of a platform. Listening to the VI alarm of an incoming ship. Watching the couplings unlock and extend towards the cargo vessel.

Shepard sighed loudly, running a hand through her loose red hair. It's gotten quite long. Nearly past her shoulders. Been too busy with everything else to notice.

Satima hasn't returned since the last time the Normandy docked at the citadel. Not even a single message or vid-comm. She began to worry. Her daughter left everything behind because she panicked. Shepard was agitated at herself for not stepping in at the warning signs. Satima's behavior wasn't on purpose, but as a front.

A wall to keep everyone away from her. So, her out of time hybrid daughter ran. Dividing their family, or what they envisioned at least.

And this divide against her family was caused by Emerson. Shepard paced again. She is a spectre after all. With an idea in mind she quickly took a cab to the embassy.

Speaking to Emerson and trying to communicate on Satima's behalf could help alleviate negative public pressure off her hybrid child. But how will she stop the devious agenda of the turian councilor and the mysterious reason why Emerson has it out for her?

On the presidium, plenty of citizens began gossiping loudly. Whispering and silent gasping behind her as she pushed her slow pace to reach the embassy elevator. "That's Commander Shepard.", one would say. "I hear that strange alien girl is actually her daughter.", another would reply. Shepard ignored it, steadily making her way to the offices.

She will either be a friend of Emerson, or at least have neutral ground with her. If it can be achieved at all.

Once inside the blue tinted lobby, Shepard made her way to the front of the reception desk. Asari worked busily behind the glossy counter to offer information for the citizens and newcomers.

Two lines formed on either side of her that quickly parted ways as people started to recognize who she was. The asari in a purple dress made a light gasp before asking timidly what Shepard wanted.

"Y... yes? What is it you require, Commander?"

"To see Councilor Emerson. Please.", Shepard replied with a smile.

That seemed to have made the awkward situation worse. The asari quickly pressed a button which led to two-armed security guards taking position behind her. "They will escort you to Councilor Emerson's office.", the asari receptionist insisted.

"Um. Thank you?", Shepard replied confused and a touch worried.

Up the stairs, three steps down the hallway and through a door, Shepard caught Emerson speaking with a batarian and a volus. Odd.

Emerson raised a brow, "Commander? I wasn't expecting a visit from you today."

The two men left hurriedly, with the batarian giving her a scowl. Emerson leaned against her desk, arms crossed. "Shepard. Please, come in."

Shepard walked forward after Emerson dismissed the security guards. "That necessary?", she asked.

"Precautionary. For your safety. You are the most important person in the galaxy after all, Shepard.", Emerson replied.

Shepard started to pace in her councilor's grey office. Large plant basins decorated the corners with bright green ferns. "I've been thinking.", she spoke.

"What has our heroic Commander Shepard troubled?", Emerson asked. Her interests peaked.

Shepard finally took a seat, crossing her legs closely. Ignoring Emerson's slightly contemptuous tone. "About our last conversation. You made threats, but you also made a point."

"Oh?", Emerson replied. "Although my points were correct, I will apologize for being curt. Out of curiosity though. Which of my many points... did you get?"

"The ones about Satima being out of control.", Shepard reluctantly answered.

"Yes, indeed she was.", Emerson replied. She could barely contain the amount of satisfaction in this conversation. "What is it exactly you want me to do?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to show the galaxy she's not a monster. With the Alliance's approval, of course. I can be her voice while she's away.", Shepard pleaded. "Help me to prepare a more accepting galaxy for my daughter, and others like her in the future."

Emerson leaned back, smiling deviously. "Shepard. Others like her? Are we planning on... enlarging the family?"

"You know what I mean.", Shepard replied with a glare.

"My apologies, Shepard. I agree. Together, we can make a better galaxy for us all.", Emerson stated.

Shepard nodded. Emerson walked around her desk to take a seat. She couldn't help but smile at this newly developed situation. "Well. Family aside. I do have a very important job for you as spectre.", she informed.

Nervous about this job. Shepard sat forward, eager to learn what the requirements were. "And what would I be doing?", she asked.

Emerson stopped smiling and resumed a sterner gaze. "Shepard. As you know, the council has employed various men and women of different species to protect the galaxy. You included.", she continued.

"Spectres serve their purpose well. Delivering justice and of course, information... where it's needed. But that time is changing. The reapers are no more. As far as we can tell from your personal account and Satima's. But now, older animosities between our species and another are slowly being repaired. Thanks to the reapers, in fact."

"What do you mean? Does this have to do with that batarian and the volus?", Shepard inquired.

Emerson nodded. "Very inquisitive."

Shepard leaned back, a bit confused. She stared away at the desk thinking hard on what Emerson was going on about. "The batarians have an aggressive nature, and a history of arrogant superiority. The volus are responsible for every financial backing in this galaxy. Clever in business with a talent for currency. Useless in the field."

Emerson sat up to stand. Walking around the larger end of her office to the balcony. Shepard followed. They both overlooked the lake and the rest of the presidium below them. Sky cars passed by overhead in a traffic flow.

Citadel denizens bustled around shops, markets and gardens. Keepers kept to the sides, checking terminals and other maintenance jobs.

Emerson began to speak again. "I'm funding the beginning of a new hegemony. The batarians have suffered the most out of the war. Humanity can gain a higher seat on the citadel and a better military stance throughout the galaxy. If we help them rebuild."

Shepard's eyes widened in shock. "But, the batarians hate us more than any other species out there.", she argued. "Why would they vouch or help humanity in anything at all?", asking alarmed.

Emerson turned to Shepard, "Gratitude. Their factions are small and their needs many. It's almost been a full year and we can spare the help now. Don't look so distressed. This is a good position."

Shepard sighed, disappointed. "This is sounding more like a political agenda than just humanitarian operations."

"Your spending too much time on this station. It's for humanities... and Satima's future. Remember that.", Emerson stated.

Shepard turned herself around leaning on the rail as she stared into the office. With arms crossed, she asked a final question. "So, what kind of job is this?"

"I will send a report via your spectre code." Emerson grinned.

Shepard nodded in agreement. "Alright, Emerson." She began to leave as the councilor looked on the rest of the presidium with a wicked grin.

Thessia

Months of grueling hard work and dedication led to a productive rebuilding of the capitol. Inside a newly reconstructed temple, Javik-the last prothean, sat in contemplative meditation. Since the end of the war, Javik had been searching. There was an emptiness in his life, and it needed filling.

He's traveled from colony to colony. In search of that answer. Speaking to humans, turians, asari, drell... the endless amounts of surviving races surround him with insecurity. Why? Shouldn't he feel relieved? Bask in the victory over the reapers. Even if it is over fifty-thousand years later.

The silence of the temple echoed his thoughts. He heard footsteps of asari coming in to sit and meditate. Someone far off into the corner started to sob silently. The Sentarians where gone. His chance was taken from him. But not from Shepard's hybrid.

She tried to conceal her departure with them. Where did they go? The sobbing had gotten louder. Javik opened his many yellow eyes in annoyance. He began to sit up and stand, looking around the temple.

At the entrance stood Liara T'Soni. Nodding to him. He welcomed a distraction from the other asari's cries. It was too much to listen to.

"Liara T'Soni. It is good to see you again.", he gave a slight smile.

"Javik. I hope you're enjoying your stay on Thessia?", she asked.

He glanced around then back to her. The asari's sobs echoing behind him. "I was... for a time." He scowled.

Liara led him forward outside. "My people are still recovering from the reapers. Many have lost family and friends to them."

"I know this pain, Liara.", he replied.

"Of course, you do. I'm only asking for you to have a little empathy. We may seem like primitives to you still, but we're learning how to cope with mass loss.", she explained.

Javik and Liara stood on the large steel balcony. Overlooking the half-built city and many construction sites ahead of them in the landscape. "I believed Shepard could do it. Save my home. This galaxy. We all owe her our gratitude... and more.", Liara stated.

"Yes. But do not forget the hybrid child. Her interference has started something.", Javik remarked.

Liara looked to him confused. "What do you mean?"

"I have seen the reports of your informants. These... journalist. From the citadel. The galaxy is unprepared.", he answered.

"Javik. I don't understand your cryptic precautions. Exactly what are you talking about?", Liara demanded, folding her arms in agitation.

He shook his head, walking away to the stairs. Liara followed to listen. "Her mother. Shepard's alternate. She is a reaper, and so is the hybrid."

"You mean what happened at the beam on Earth. Right?", Liara asked.

At the bottom of the stairs, Javik faced her. "On the Normandy, I touched the hybrid's mind. There is great fear and pain. There is also anger... deeply rooted. Her youth gives an advantage to mentor, but now that she is gone with the Sentarians. Who knows the outcome."

"Are you saying Satima is actually dangerous?", Liara asked.

"I'm saying to be prepared... for anything.", he answered.

Illium

Four days later.

Shepard received a surprise message from Liara telling her to meet on Illium. That is was urgent. Caught between missions, the Normandy was quickly navigated to the planet.

Azure docking hub was beautiful. Everything that was rebuilt on Illium oozed asari opulence. Shepard, along with Ashley, hurriedly walked into the market and auction ward. Eagerly waiting for Liara to show.

"Do you think the asari government wants something?", Ash wondered.

Before Shepard could reply, Liara showed up with two other women in tow. Jack and Miranda. She now wondered if they started a galactic war between the ex-cerberus cheerleaders and the psychotic biotics.

"Shepard!", Liara shouted happily.

Something was definitely up."Liara? I received your message. You said it was urgent?", Shepard asked.

Miranda smiled, while Liara continued. "Yes. An urgent reminder that you're still young and to take some time to relax."

"Alright, Liara. What's going on?", Shepard said with a sarcastic glare.

Liara gave a sly smile." I believe you humans call it a bachelorette party."

Shepard shook her head, using her hands to figuratively push the anxious party girls back. "Oh, no. I'm not twenty-something. I just want a quiet... small, ceremony. Nothing loud or crowded."

Miranda laughed, "Shepard. You're a hero. Do you really think the entire galaxy is not going to notice a private event between you and Garrus?"

"Let's have fun, Shepard!", Jack interrupted.

Ashley started to laugh as Jack began pushing a reluctant Shepard forward. "Yeah, and the last time we had fun. My clone tried to kill us all.", she argued.

"Shepard?", Joker commed. "So... do we just, hang here?", he asked confused. Joker looked at EDI. "You better go with them. In case a clone shows up or something."

EDI stood with a smile. Sauntering past him as she brushed her cool metallic hand over his shoulder and winked.

"I'll just keep the Normandy locked down tight. You now... waiting. For you.", he said as she slipped into the airlock.

Liara reserved a VIP room for them at the Blue Floret. An entire night of fun, booze and very inappropriate gifts. Jacks especially.

Shepard and Miranda sat at the bar. The empty club reserved for them seemed strangely quiet. "Have you guys started thinking about children?", Miranda asked between sips of her drink.

Shepard nearly choked on her own beverage before answering loudly over the music. "Umm... we haven't gotten to that part yet."

Liara blurted, "You already have one. Right? Satima?"

Jack pushed through to the table from the dance floor. "Yeah, but she's all grown up. They need smaller kids. Like the krogan.", she laughed.

Miranda rolled her eyes,"Krogan babies are very high maintenance. Maybe a human child..."

"Or an asari. Shepard knows and has seen the destruction first hand on Thessia. There are a lot of orphaned asari children that need a good family. And I know Shepard and Garrus would be great parents." Liara stated matter of fact.

"No one has doubted that!", Jack yelled.

Tali pulled Shepard from the table, as she was about to take a drink. Spilling it everywhere and suddenly being led by Tali to dance."Quarian children are sweet and mild tempered. Savy with tech too. Little Chitka would make a great addition to the Shepard-Vakarian family. Oh! And to the Alliance as well."

Shepard nodded before being viciously pulled back to Miranda, "Human children are orphaned on earth as well. Shepard should stick to her own kind. No offense. Maybe in a couple of years, she could think of adopting a Quarian child."

"I think GARRUS would like a say in this!", Tali shouted, eyeing Miranda.

Poor Shepard was being squished between them. "Guys... guys... isn't this conversation a bit sudden?"

Traynor stood on the table, "She should adopt ME! I would like to be more than just... wait... where am I?"

EDI caught Traynor as she stumbled off the table. "My hero...", Traynor batted her eyes and giggled.

EDI put her down to a couch before pulling Tali and Miranda off of Shepard. "I believe the Commander will decide when the time is right.", she said aloud.

Shepard quickly ran out on the balcony. Finally, able to take a proper sip of her booze. A family. Little kids? It honestly scared her. She wondered if Garrus felt the same way. At this time, she couldn't contact him.

Being away on Palaven and giving a report to his superiors. Garrus sent her a message after he left. Explaining the reason for his departure. A small private council was being held, and he was to attend it.

"Hey! Party girl. You okay?", Ashley asked walking behind Shepard.

"Yeah. Just catching my breath.", Shepard replied.

They watched a beautiful blue sunset go down over the tall buildings in the city. Ashley looked at Shepard then gazed out to the city-scape below. "Are you going to be okay? I mean, I know you must be worried about her. Leaving with the Sentarians. Whoever the hell they really are... uh and with this party, the upcoming event. My sister had to have a small ceremony. It was mostly because her husband was shipping out within the next week. Before the... the reapers hit earth.", she looked away.

Shepard sighed, "I'm going to be okay. She'll let me know she's alright. Satima can handle a lot more than she lets on. And I'm not worried about this. I have the best friends in the galaxy to support me.", she smiled.

"Hey! Is anybody going to dance with me or not?!", Jack shouted from inside.

They both laughed. "Come on. Let's go celebrate.", Ashley invited.

Shepard downed her drink fast, "Amen to that.", she agreed.

One week later

Dark Star Club-Citadel

A female quarrian named Kesh, waited for whoever she was supposed to meet, ordering a drink while sitting to herself. Her subtle ash tinted suit camouflaged well in the dark corner. The music blared in the background until a batarian in merc armor sat next to her.

"You Kesh?", he growled.

"Yeah.", she answered.

He gave her a data pad. She quickly took it. Dancers moved about the floor, unaware of this strange meeting. Kesh looked around then opened the screen. After a small moment of reading its contents she let out a quiet gasp. Ancestors. "This can't be real.", she murmured.

Councilor Emerson wants her to kill the turian councilor!? She glanced away, hoping it wasn't real before looking back on the screen. Instructions popped up.

"Hack the controls of the sky car. Have it crash into the presidium lake? Turians can't swim."

Why Sparatus? She's just a quarian nobody. Why choose her to commit this awful deed? Kesh glanced up to the crowd. "H... how many ships can be secured for me to return to my home world with?", she asked nervously.

She doesn't know what disgusts her more. The fact she's now an assassin for hire or that she's using this terrible opportunity to give her people a better chance in space exploration.

The pad showed a virus shutdown before deleting its own contents and becoming corrupted. The batarian started to speak. "You're an anonymous hire. There are no links to you here on the citadel. The human councilor trusts in your abilities. Don't disappoint.", he said gruffly.

Kesh stared off. Ancestors. For the home world, she hopes will forgive her, someday.

Palaven

Hierarchy Capitol

Administrative Defense Advocacy Center

(ADA)

He's walked these same steps before. When the reapers were knocking at their doors from the relay and Shepard stayed incarcerated for the deaths of thousands of batarians, she was not responsible for.

His father vouched for him and spoke with the primarch, then alive. Before Victus. And he stood before them. Their own council. Explaining the importance of reaper strategy and survival.

Token task force. Token privileges.

But now he's here for a different reason. A reason he never thought to be answering for. Explaining the existence of his hybrid daughter and how she came to be. Answers he doesn't possess. Soon, the meeting will begin.

Garrus just hopes he can keep the hierarchy off his kids back. Much like his own father has done for him.

The Normandy docked at the citadel for routine inspection.

Shepard left for the embassy. Once inside Emerson's office, she ran into an argument between the councilor and a quarian girl.

"I didn't agree to this!", she yelled furiously.

Emerson glared to the quarian. "You asked for employment to help your family. That kind of promise requires sacrifice, Kesh."

Staring at Emerson in disbelief, Kesh backed away. "I won't take lives for you!"

Emerson raised a brow as Shepard walked forward with an alarmed gaze. "What the hell does she mean by taking lives for you?", she demanded.

Kesh and Shepard exchanged concerned looks. "Ancestors.", Kesh shook her head and glared at Emerson with her lavender eyes. She ran out of the office.

Emerson sat heavily in her chair, covering her face before glancing to Shepard. "There are a group of dangerous vorcha threatening my hard work for the current batarian leader. I asked her to help my private reconnaissance team to take them out. It seems she's had enough of war. I don't blame her." Emerson explained.

"Isn't that a little odd? Why not get a spectre on it instead of a young quarian?", Shepard questioned.

Emerson glanced down. "The galaxy fears what it cannot understand. And that fear can drive a person to do unspeakable things. Including sabotaging an effort at peace. Not every spectre supports what I am trying to accomplish, Shepard. Even with the council backing me... it's not easy to change people's minds, so steeped in a traditional way of thinking."

An asari assistant walked in. "Ma'am. The rest of the council is waiting for you."

"As you can see, Commander. I must attend another meeting, but please don't go. Wait for me in the lobby. There is extremely important information we must discuss."

Outside the office, Shepard wandered around the lobby. Listening to various species groups complain or chatter about their lives. Business deals, political gossip and financial threats surfaced as the main topic for the day.

An Elcor slowly rebutted an argument he had with two hanar. Enkindlers this (despite Javik having numerous times explained the truth), and "with barely contained irritation"...

She was about to display barely contained irritation with Emerson, until a woman's voice called out to her across the lobby.

"Commander Shepard.", she heard.

Shepard glanced behind her to see Khalisah and her camera droid wandering forward. Perfect. Time for round four.

"Well, if isn't my favorite reporter. How have you been Khalisah?", she asked.

Khalisah turned her droid off for the moment. "Doing well. Plenty of stories to cover. Now that the reapers are gone and people can get back to their lives."

"Good to hear.", Shepard replied. Hoping this would be the end of the conversation.

"Say, Shepard. Where is that young woman? The hybrid. I have a few questions to ask her.", Khalisah wondered.

Shepard crossed her arms, "She left over a month ago, I haven't heard from her since. What kind of questions were you going to ask?"

The reporter leaned on her back leg with a smirk. "Nothing more than the usual. Who is she? Her parentage? Whether the rumors are real?" She watched Shepard's response. "Why? Do you care to answer those questions in her absence?"

Khalisah is no fool. She's always had a problem with Shepard before. Whether it was allying with aliens or helping them. Khalisah had an issue. Except for the last time, they spoke in this very same spot. Right in front of the elevator and the information board.

Where Shepard had to console the obnoxious reporter, and for one moment they shared a mutual feeling. Stopping the reapers and getting vengeance against them. Reluctant at first, Shepard then knew this could be the beginning of clearing up all the previous misunderstandings. "Yeah. I would.", she replied.

Khalisah started beaming with a wide smile. "Excellent." She turned her camera droid on, and opened her omni-tool's voice recorder. "I'm here with Commander Shepard at the embassy. Commander: Who is the young hybrid that threatened the council and had an altercation with another reporter, here on the citadel?"

"Her name is Satima. She's a turian/human hybrid. And she didn't threaten the council. Only responded with emotions instead of manners.", Shepard informed.

"I see. Is it true that Satima is your relative?", Khalisah asked.

"She's my daughter. The information behind that occurrence is classified by the Alliance. Not even the council knows the details.", Shepard answered.

"Wow. Um. Do you think the council will make an appeal and take legal action against the Alliance, and you, for the details? Considering she's not entirely human. A more serious question: How would the turian hierarchy respond?"

Here it comes. "I believe the council is satisfied with the answers already supplied, and the turian hierarchy has already made it abundantly clear they don't want anything to do with Satima."

"I've done a little investigating on the citadel. It seems your daughter had a hand in rescue operations with another spectre.", Khalisah informed.

With a small grin, Shepard replied. "She's got Shepard in her. More importantly, Satima has courage. I've not known her to back away from helping others. Even if her own life is at stake."

Khalisah nodded in understanding turning off her droid. "Shepard, I can see how much you worry over her. You're usually quite evasive when it comes to the spotlight.", she chuckled. "I've heard stories from the lower wards of Satima's help. Her alien friends caused the council to act faster in helping those most in need on this station, as well."

"Please, if you could. Add that in there.", Shepard asked.

"Certainly. Thanks for the story. And Shepard... thanks for everything you've done to stop the reapers.", Khalisah smiled.

Later...

Emerson returned and waited for Shepard while sitting at her desk, when Sparatus barged in unannounced.

"Why councilor. How unexpected to see you.", Emerson frowned.

Sparatus stood in front of her staring in anger. "The rest of the council would like to know why you are privately funding a batarian election without our knowledge."

"If it were without your knowledge, councilor. You wouldn't be in here causing my delicate nerves to throb." Emerson sat up, "But since you are here. Please, let us discuss this.", she spoke sarcastically.

He paced in irritation. "You've decided to use Commander Shepard, without our consent, as a sponsor for the this new batarian hegemony. Causing other political affiliates to panic! Councilor Anderson never..."

Emerson stood face to face with him. "Councilor Anderson was a respected and honorable man. He knew what needed to be done for the good of this galaxy and all who live in it. Including you, Sparatus. He went behind your back to help Shepard against the collectors and reapers. They're both gone because he put her in charge of eliminating them. Shepard has great potential to bridge our two species together against the overwhelming odds that pose a threat."

Sparatus took a step back. "Shepard may be a hero and a spectre, but her daughter was created by monsters. Nothing good can ever come from the reapers.", he warned.

Emerson smirked, "I remember it was less than three years ago, when you discounted Shepard's claims on the reapers. You made a mistake that cost the lives of billions of people. By rights, you shouldn't be allowed in this position to make them again."

Sparatus flared his mandibles, "Are you threatening me, Emerson?"

Emerson turned her back to him to look out the balcony. "I believe you have meetings stacked high on your desk. Good day, councilor."

Sparatus turned around fuming to see Shepard standing at the doorway, glaring at him. He tried to quickly leave before she stopped him by stepping in his way. "My daughter is not a monster, Councilor.", she warned.

Shepard let him through.

Five hours later.

Sparatus finished his meeting with the primarch. He didn't agree with Victus on the new reconstruction of the outer turian colonies, but at least he has a good head to not interfere with Sparatus's own plans.

The council. They don't trust him, and everyone close enough knows this. But he can snap his talons and older families still loyal to his own could easily rid the citadel of his enemies. That salarian coward, Valern, wouldn't dare send his people's STG's after him either.

Tevos was too preoccupied with Thessia to even care. If Sparatus took control of the citadel, with various turian colonial backing and some of the volus financial fleets, he could employ more turian patrols in citadel space, replacing the asari completely. He looked up from his personal terminal. It was getting late.

Sparatus was escorted to his sky car. Sitting in leather comfort, he relaxed rethinking his current plans and that damn Emerson. No doubt she has some sinister plan with Shepard. Funding the batarians and hiding large transactions. He had a tracer on the volus that left her office yesterday. Barla Von. No coincidence he formally worked for the shadow broker. Who all but completely disappeared after the reapers were defeated. If you could call it a defeat.

Once the car began flight he closed his eyes. He could see it all clearly. Private funding, the batarian election of a new hegemony, and Commander Shepard with her hybrid daughter. Emerson is using them to gain political power on the citadel. Not if he has something to do about it. The two-minute ride started to slow.

He opened his eyes to see the auto control panel was being actively hacked. By who? Sparatus clawed his way to the front seat, trying anything to reach C-Sec. Suddenly the sky car rocked back and forth, nose diving straight into the lake, hitting the water like smashing into a cement wall. Sparatus hit his head hard.

Blue blood dripping from a small gash on his fore-plate. He slowly began falling unconscious as the car started sinking into the water. Screams and the faint sirens of C-Sec echoed in his ears. Water began filling the cabin.

A dark-haired woman stood watch from a distance amidst frantic citizens. While confirming the car was completely submerged she received a private comm from Emerson.

"Good. You took out a potential threat to the peace and good of this galaxy. My plans for the batarians can't be interfered by his paranoid personal issues with Shepard and the hybrid. Give us a few weeks, then meet me back in my office. You'll have a new boss to work for."

She turned around, hastily leaving the crowd gathering to watch the tragic situation.

Palaven

Heirarchy-Public Judicial Chambers

Located inside the ADA

Garrus waited until called. Knowing his people would want answers. Real ones. Turians aren't paranoid. Tactical and brutal at times, but never paranoid. Well, only if the occasion called for it. Tactically speaking. Except this occasion did.

Victus saw a scared child in Satima. Despite her grown appearance. The rest of the high ranking turian officials only glimpsed a rejected experiment. An abomination created by monsters.

This didn't sit well with him. In fact, it infuriated him to no end. Garrus personally admitted he had his doubts about who and what Satima really is, and the truth delivered a total shock to him.

He couldn't accept it, not at first, but Shepard and Satima changed his mind. Watching them become closer as a little family. It helped him to realize that though this young woman was not from this time-his time. She still had his genetics. And something else in her very eyes that haunted him.

Inside the lobby to the Public Judicial Chambers, Garrus occasionally observed other turian men and women going about their business. A nod or two was sent his way or a glance quickly averted. He stared outside the massive glass windows that displayed Palaven's beautiful silver mountains. Even the sky had a metallic sheen to it. Garrus had been waiting for nearly two hours. Sitting on an uncomfortable cement bench. A turian assistant approached him.

"They're waiting for you, sir."

After he went inside the chamber, Garrus stood at attention. Ready for the hard questions.

"You have a civic duty to the hierarchy, Officer Vakarian. We need answers, some clarification if you will. On this... this offspring of yours from another timeline. You do realize how absurd this sounds.", Agripenex asked confused.

She is the acting high-ranking officer and councilor in this meeting. Her steel gaze and tan colonial markings peered at him in the dimmed room. The others sat before him as he stood still. He knew the meeting on the citadel was just a farce. With the primarch officially neutral, Garrus was on his own when it comes to an explanation. Formally.

Before he spoke, another turian official with an olive-toned avian gaze, interrupted. "Using Commander Shepard's report as reference. I think we can surmise the whole timeline to be nearly true.", he confirmed.

Agripenex stared at Garrus. "What we need to know. Is the truth on whether she is a danger to us and to the rest of the galaxy? The reapers created her. They were monsters. Don't think, regardless of her appearance... that she isn't one too."

Garrus shook his head defiantly, "She's not a monster. Satima would never harm anyone without cause."

The male turian official, Malen, spoke. "You are saying she is military trained?"

"I'm not sure I would call it military.", Garrus replied.

Agripenex held out a data pad, "No. Just a form of discipline and reeducation. Courtesy of the reapers.", she mocked.

Garrus began to argue when Malen interrupted. "She threatened Sparatus, and the rest of the council! Publicly assaulted the press and proceeded to threaten the entire populace of the citadel with her own harvest. Officer, if she were entirely turian. We would have to put her away until deemed sane enough to walk around the council's ante chambers!", he shouted angrily.

Agripenex stood up, glaring down Malen with her steel gaze. "Officer! One more outburst in this chamber and I will have you personally thrown out! Sit!"

Malen flared his mandibles in controlled anger, before complying to her. After a small moment of silence, she turned to Garrus." We have reasons to be cautious. It's not a personal agenda against you or your family. But you have seen with your own eyes firsthand the destruction the reapers have caused. Now, another question for you. Answer honestly. From all your time spent with her. Can you tell us whether our precautions are rational?" Agripenex asked.

Garrus looked down. He knows how unpredictable and unstable Satima is, but to blame her wasn't right. She's been through hell since the beginning. Since before he met her. Shepard will hate him for this.

"To a degree, you have a reason to be cautious. Only because she has been a victim of the reapers from the start. Not out of choice. She needs guidance. A direction our people can show her. The humans on her mother's side have already accepted her. Why can't you?", he argued.

"You're saying you've already accepted her as your own?", Agripenex asked curiously.

Garrus gave one nod. "Yes.", he replied.

Agripenex exchanged looks with the rest of the council, then stood. "The hierarchy appreciates your loyalty and honesty. We will take every word you have said, examine your interpretation of this young hybrid."

Everyone had been excused and started to leave, when Agripenex waved Garrus to the board. "I need to personally meet Satima. She must come here and show herself. If the hierarchy is to accept her as turian, she needs to prove that she has no allegiance to the reapers. Publicly."

"Of course, councilor.", Garrus understood.

"Out of respect for your family. Malen was upset about the councilors on the citadel for a reason. Sparatus has been murdered. Our sources have revealed Satima had left weeks ago, with the sentarians. She needs to return to give her account. That would help her case."

Garrus nodded. "Spirits. Does the hierarchy think she's behind it?", he asked.

"I can't give an answer. This is only what I've been told.", she replied.

Garrus stared. "I refuse to believe that. There's no proof!"

"Noted. You're dismissed. And, congratulations, Officer Vakarian. It's not every day you get to marry a galactic hero.", she mused.

He tried to give a thankful smile, but only ended up nodding before leaving to his father's home. Hopefully, his father can give him better council.

Citadel

Presidium-Councilor Sparatus's crash scene

Ronin studied the data carefully. Watching the vid's of both levels and the lower sectors. The sky car had definitely been sabotaged, but not the vehicle directly. Someone had hacked from afar and controlled it to crash into the lake. He needed to clear his head after losing Satima and bury himself in work.

Emerson gave him plenty to do. After his investigation of the crash is through, Ronin was to observe vorcha activity in the Terminus. Interesting. He finished scanning the area again. Looking for anything that seemed out of place from the everyday ordinary.

Sparatus had enemies, but this act was brazen and sloppy. Hurried to eliminate him. The vid of the crash played on his omni-tool. He watched it a thousand times before something caught his eye. In the far corner of the crowd stood a figure. Overshadowed by the nearby trees of the grassy lawn. Ronin zoomed in to reveal a female figure with dark hair. She seemed undisturbed by the event, unlike everyone else.

A message came in.

"Naramis.", he said.

"Spectre, we have the trace data you requested. I'm sending you the copy now.", a C-Sec representative offered.

He pressed the data copy, reading the results. The traced hack led into the lower wards. Ronin quickly made his way to Zakera. He followed the trace into an alley. Ronin heard screeching and muffled conversation ahead. Behind tall crates and around a keeper, the red lit zone showed a group of vorcha.

"We stand here long. I no want to stay. Trap I say.", one of them shrieked.

He leaned in closer.

"She told us wait here! Big payment to babysit a bunch of crates. Shut your whining!", another yelled.

Ronin listened until he heard the whine of a rifle priming behind his head. He turned slowly with hands up to a vorcha. "Caught a rat.", it laughed aloud.

They joined him, as Ronin was led to the group. "Look, guys. I'm just looking for a woman. Dark hair. Have you seen anyone down here like that?", he asked.

The middle vorcha with red and brown armor chuckled. "Look for female. No females here. Try Chora's." All of them snickered.

Ronin let out a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah, yeah. OK. I'll just head out through there.", he pointed to the door up the stairs behind them.

The vorcha leader behind him pressed the muzzle of the rifle hard against Ronin's head. "Don't think so. She ordered us to kill anyone that interfered. These crates you want. Not female. She said turian would come looking. And here you are."

Ronin knew that non-violence was out the question, and quickly turned to hit the gun out of the vorcha's grasp. Delivering a hard blow to his stomach and face. The others ran in to grab him. He picked up the rifle and fired on them. They fell swiftly. One of the dying vorcha coughed blood, staring with black eyes. Ronin knelt to him.

"Who is this woman that ordered you to ambush me? Speak!"

"...no dark hair...", he coughed. "...yellow... and... blue...", he stopped speaking and died on the cold metal floor.

Ronin looked around. What a mess. He called C-Sec and left in a hurry. Whatever is going on, must be big. Some kind of back door political coup, maybe? He kept to himself on the lower wards. His days on Omega taught him enough about false security.

Ronin stepped into a club, taking a lone seat in a booth. He watched the dancing and bar fights. A perfect setting to obscure him, while he reviewed the vid again. A woman with dark hair, overlooks the crash.

The vorcha claim a human woman with blonde hair ordered them to kill him. He stared ahead, knowing this is a good sign. He's finally getting too close. And being this close, means he'll catch the villain.

Illium-Monastery garden

One week later

On the balcony, Garrus approached Shepard watching the sky cars fly past the building. A gorgeous purple sunset illuminated the city, while small twinkling stars high above dotted the sky. She stood there still as stone against the silver railing, her soft blue gown accentuating her goddess-like figure.

"What's on your mind Charlotte?", he asked, standing next to her.

She stared away while emerald eyes searched in the vastness of the city. "Our future.", she replied.

"It's looking great from here.", he said with a smile.

Charlotte giggled, "Of course you would say that." They both leaned together, his arm carefully wrapped around her bare shoulders. She looked at him lovingly. "The galaxy is secure now. At least as far as we know. There's time for you and me. For everyone."

"Are you worried about having a family?", he asked inquisitively.

"Yes. I am. How would we even start? We both have our duties and military career still ahead of us. How can children fit in? I know not biologically. And not counting Satima. Where ever she is. But, I'm saying that... our lives are not exactly... normal.", Charlotte questioned.

Garrus nodded, "No, but that doesn't mean we don't deserve one. You know how it is for military families. All the moving around and different schools, homes. Friends. I know if we give it our best and don't give up. We can have a family. A great one. You would be one hell of a mother.", he smirked.

Charlotte grinned, leaning further into his arms, "Any kid would love to have you as a father."

They stood longer, watching the night sky overtake the city. "I wonder where she is. If she's hurt or if she's sad. Is she happy?", Shepard asked aloud, worried.

Garrus stared out to the city below them. He hadn't thought about Satima lately, and felt horrible for it. "I can't give the answers to that. We can only hope she'll be home soon. And that everything will be alright.", he replied.


	5. Liason

One month later.

Shepard tosses and turns from a nightmare where she stands in front of a huge mirror and sees another of herself. Laughing as every part of her is covered in red light. Then the familiar sound of a reaper startles her to wake.

Cold sweat formed on her forehead. She got up quickly to wash her face in the bathroom. After the wash, Shepard sat down on the couch. The small holo clock across the room read somewhere in the am. In two days, the Normandy will dock.

Emerson has her mission all planned out, made copies on data pads for her. She picked one up from the coffee table.

"The Batarian Hegemony. What a spiraled mess of personal agendas. Their hate towards the systems alliance has been the biggest problem in the galaxy for quite a long time. Even after the reapers nearly decimated their people. Various factions have risen up like a plague to constantly mock and deface humanity. Using an autocratic leadership hasn't helped the batarian society in their rants to be a part of the council on the citadel.

However, there is a smaller faction. Denouncing the past slavery that was so ingrained in the minds of the batarian populace. Wanting to cut themselves away from the older doctrines and methods of government that only harmed their image. They want to detach themselves from the raiders, the gangs and the other groups that only seek chaos to gain power."

Shepard was surprised of Emerson's information. She continued.

"Months ago, you met with this small faction. Offering your verbal support for peace. I want you to use the Normandy to reach Omega. Seedy place, I know. But this meeting with their leader must be more discrete. He will have a price on his head. And I need you as a spectre to keep both parties intact. To make sure he agrees to my terms, and deliver a competent smile. This peace is for us all. Securing a place for Satima when she returns. Good Luck."

Shepard put the data pad down. Peace in the galaxy. This entire mission sounded desperate.

Emerson deliberately avoided Sparatus's memorial. Claiming the arguments between them would only serve as fuel for the media and his loyalists to be used against her.

It was all too coincidental. Unfortunately, she couldn't find the quarian, and Emerson new how to charm or intimidate herself out of any situation. Including Ronin's thorough questioning about those vorcha.

Shepard hadn't been completely honest to Garrus about her plan with the human councilor either. Regretting the request for his help initially as a spectre, and not his mate.

The next two days went by quickly with the Normandy docking at the citadel. Inside Emerson's office, Shepard and crew waited to see her. Emerson decided for small talk. She began pouring cool water from a decanter into glasses.

"From my recent reports, Officer Vakarian. You are having difficulty convincing the hierarchy to register Satima as your daughter.", she informed. "Such a shame a well renowned and highly respected people should turn to biased fear." Emerson feigned pity.

"It'll take some time, but I'm confident they'll change their minds soon.", he replied.

"No one else is working as hard as Garrus is, to help Satima have a secure future in our new family.", Shepard chimed in.

Emerson glanced their way before finishing the refreshments and handing them out. Ashley refused, carefully watching the councilor, who let out a devious grin before refraining into a solemn stare. "Interesting. Considering Officer Vakarian decided to side with the small council in agreement on Satima's unstable behavior."

Shepard gave Garrus a confused look. "What is she talking about? You didn't tell me you had a meeting over Satima. You said it was about your position and family."

Garrus didn't tell her everything, as he didn't want her to doubt his motives in supporting Satima. "If I didn't agree on some of the truth. They would never have wanted to meet her. Charlotte, I got her a chance to explain the situation."

Shepard put her drink down with a scowl. "Explain what?" She then turned to Emerson. "Your ridiculous claims months ago, have not really helped her image, Emerson."

Emerson gave a surprised look. "I merely gave a small warning to her behavior. She has a better shot now at explaining everything necessary when she returns.", she replied. "Although, I have to agree that Sparatus was very unfair to her. I hope the new turian councilor has a better understanding."

Garrus gave Emerson a puzzled look, before he turned his gaze back to Shepard. "I didn't do it to spite her, Charlie. Satima is off-balance. She needs help to control it"

"And I suppose her being subjected to more prejudice is the way to go.", Shepard argued.

Garrus set his glass down hard as small drops of water spilled over the rim. "No! Aggripenex has Satima's best interests in mind."

Shepard crossed her arms, "And I don't! I'm her mother!"

"And I'm her father! You're the one that has decided to join her...", he pointed to Emerson, "...with this little "help the batarians" mission."

Ashley understood Emerson's agenda now.

A dark-haired woman walked in to see the argument. She heard a little of the conversation outside the door.

"I see the family reunion has started.", she chuckled in her British pitch.

Emerson gave a wide grin, as Garrus stepped closely to Shepard.

"Commander and crew.", Emerson announced, "This is my liaison officer. Rasa."

Everyone stared in disbelief. Shepard gave a cautious look to Emerson. "What the hell is she doing here!?"

Rasa broke through the tense atmosphere. "Aren't we here for a debrief?", she reminded.

"Of course.", Emerson replied.

"Wait a second! This is Mia. She tried to kill me with my clone! You... you hired her?!", Shepard shouted upset.

Rasa stepped closer to Emerson. "Ah, yes. My younger days of rebellion. Don't worry, Shepard. I'm not here with any clones.", she mockingly laughed. "Our new councilor has seen my value and read my exceptionally good behavior while incarcerated. I have been given a second chance. To work with you."

"Load of horse shit, Commander.", Ashley warned.

"Agreed.", Garrus replied sternly.

Emerson stood between the two groups. "Please, everyone. Rasa, or as you knew her... Mia. Has changed. She realized the ridiculous agenda of Cerberus and their "humanity only" absurdity. I know that peace can only be achieved through every single race of this galaxy."

"So, you hired a deranged woman to spread your peace?", Shepard questioned sarcastically.

"No. I only freed her with extremely harsh terms. She works for you, Commander. Given her knowledge of alien factions and her former employment as liaison. I believe Rasa to be a positive asset for this mission. Please, Shepard. For Satima. I only want to help you.", Emerson deviously pleaded.

Shepard glanced to Garrus and Ashley, then gave a glare to Rasa."One wrong step and I'll put a bullet through your head. No more chances. Got it?"

"Absolutely, Commander.", Rasa saluted mockingly.

They all gathered around the large holo screen, depicting the batarian system. It looked terrible. "As you know. The reapers helped in the destruction of the Bahak system. Nearly decimating the entire batarian race. Many of their people that survived are the colonials and space faring workers."

"What about the gangs?", Ashley asked.

"In a moment. Now, Shepard. You remember the batarian you met months before at your military ceremony?", Emerson stated.

Shepard nodded, while Emerson continued. "Good. His name is Gesin Sar'manak. He is putting together a small hegemony. Not based on slavery or rooted in an autocratic government. They are looking for a form of democracy. Freedom from the old hegemony. No more animosity towards humans, and no more raids on our colonies. They need to rebuild a new home, and we're going to give it to them. With their newly established hegemony completely grateful to the efforts of the great Commander Shepard, of course."

They all looked at her shocked. "You must be entirely insane. The batarians especially hate my guts after what happened with the meteor and the alpha relay. This will not work.", Shepard argued.

"Batarians are not known for forgiveness.", Garrus stated.

Emerson stared to Rasa who walked in front of the group. "Gesin needs our help. We aren't doing anything out of the box here, other than making sure peace talks go through securely. We have terms, and he has desperation."

"You mean he can be taken advantage of.", Shepard insinuated.

"Yes. He's vulnerable to any one that offers help. That's why we must make sure it is our help that is offered. Shepard, this is very important to the galactic community. To humanity. Don't you have your people's best interest at heart?", she smirked before resuming a more serious stare. "To finally broker a peace between humanity and the batarians. Almost as great as the krogan and turians working together.", Rasa stared at Garrus.

He only narrowed his gaze.

"I believe Commander Shepard has every race of people's welfare at heart.", Emerson stated. "We need your help Commander. Your crew, the Normandy itself... represents a united effort at securing peace for this galaxy."

Shepard seemed unconvinced at Emerson's supposed concern for the wellbeing of others. The councilor glared at them. "I could take this up with alliance, get a formal request sent directly from Hackett.", she warned.

Ashley let out a sarcastic laugh. Shepard stepped forward. "We need to ready ourselves for departure. I'll send you the report immediately after meeting with Gesin."

Emerson nodded in agreement, watching Shepard lead them out.

The Normandy prepped to depart as Shepard and crew along with Rasa, boarded. She felt the stares of the crew. No doubt they don't trust her. She can't blame them after trying to take the Normandy and kill their commander. Rasa smirked to herself. Almost worked too. Damn alien hybrid.

"To my cabin.", Shepard said sternly, walking by hurriedly to the elevator.

Rasa followed, knowing Shepard is going to demand an explanation to everything. Garrus gave her a warning glare.

Inside the cabin, Shepard stood still, tapping her foot in irritation as Rasa slowly walked in. A nice garden was in view opposite her.

"What is really going on?", Shepard demanded.

Rasa stood facing the plants. "You know the mission. It's not hard to get." She touched a green leaf.

"It's not just the highly and politically dangerous mission. It's about you.", Shepard stated.

Rasa scoffed, surprised. "Me? I'm surprised you seem so concerned."

Shepard crossed her arms, "You suddenly appear at the embassy after I find out you're willingly working for the human councilor. Who only offers vague explanations as to why you're here in the first place. You cannot be trusted."

"Absolutely", Rasa smirked. "Maybe if this mission is a success, we could all go out for sushi. My treat.", she grinned.

Shepard shook her head in disappointment. "Why have you started working for her with a bogus job title?"

"It's not bogus. I have legal jurisdiction in all of council space, and I can represent Emerson anywhere she sends me. If I'm assaulted, threatened or even given the stink eye. I can legally retaliate without the galaxy worrying I'm acting out as a Cerberus assassin.", Rasa answered with satisfaction.

Shepard was disturbed. "I don't know who the fool is. You or Emerson."

"With Cerberus gone, I don't have many allies.", she stepped closer to Shepard. Her gaze open and calm. "Because the council has my back, no one will try to accuse me of anything. Not even you", she narrowed her gaze.

"There's no way the council is supporting you", Shepard argued. "I'm alerting the alliance of this little mission and you."

Rasa looked away walking to the chair to sit. "One thing at a time, Shepard. If I can broker peace for the batarians alongside the great Commander Shepard. Then everyone will trust me, again."

"You're talking about the citadel?", Shepard supposed.

Rasa nodded. "That and others." She glanced around before standing again. "I have a lot of research to do. If I have your permission to leave, I would like to get to it."

"You have my permission to go to hell, Rasa. Until then, stay on the third deck only, until I summon you"

Rasa gave another salute before leaving with a fiendish smile.

Omega

Afterlife

The Normandy navigated past the familiar station's harvesting columns of Omega. Shepard took Garrus and James. Rasa lead them into Afterlife from the docks. A private meeting with Aria who knew where Gesin and his crew were hiding.

Outside the club, they passed a few onlookers. The standard fuel stench filled the low oxygenated air around them. On the large wall, next to the entrance of Afterlife were two holo images. One was of Aria holding the head of an adjutant and the other was Shepard standing on the corpse of a Cerberus soldier.

"Propaganda anyone?", Rasa chuckled.

"Brings back memories. Not found ones though.", Garrus complained.

Shepard shook off the weird feelings associated with the images as they walked inside the club.

The dancers distracted the patrons, while plenty of booze circulated between the bars. Shepard watched Rasa cautiously approach the same upstairs room that overlooked the floor. She gave a turian guard some creds and he let them pass. Aria waited, chatting with some of her group.

"Well, if it isn't the grand liaison Cerberus bitch." Aria mocked.

Rasa gave a laugh, "You know how to charm a girl. Tell me, how did that work with Nyreen? I heard you two were quite the couple."

Aria glared. Rasa quickly covered her mouth apologetically. "Oops. I forgot. She died protecting the innocent people of Omega. The Talons must miss her sorely."

"Unless you're here to die painfully by my hands. I suggest you leave... now!", Aria threatened.

Shepard walked out from behind Rasa, who stood smugly. "I hope it's good to see you again Aria. After what happened with Petrovsky and the citadel.", Shepard replied unsure.

Aria let out a laugh ignoring Rasa."Like the artwork?". She waved off two of her guards. "You'll have no trouble from me. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be in charge of my home again. Besides, you showed me a much more diplomatic approach to my methods." She stared at Rasa.

Aria led them to sit with Shepard obliging. James preferred to stand, as well as Garrus. It's been over a year and some months. He won't take chances. Rasa sat opposite, which prompted Aria to give a look of disgust. "Well, Shepard. What's been keeping you from giving my station a visit?"

Rasa interrupted, "Work. Now, Aria. We need the location of Gesin. I've already sent the transaction eight hours ago; your men should be able to confirm the amount is correct. Our end is settled. I'm waiting for yours.", she retorted.

Aria let out an irritated laugh as Shepard gave Rasa a cautious glare. Aria stood up, "Only here for a few courteous minutes, and already you're making demands. My, my.", she leaned over her. "I wonder how long you would last on my station if Shepard wasn't here to babysit you."

Rasa slowly sat up meeting Aria's menacing gaze. "I wonder how long you would last alone with the remaining adjutants on your station. Oh, yes. I know that you've haven't completely destroyed them. Seems your men lost a few. Would be interesting to see how many of your loyal citizens know this."

Aria gave a wide stare of surprise at this information.

"Don't threaten me, queen of Omega. I'm not as incapable as you think.", Rasa threatened.

Aria glared before turning her angered gaze to Shepard."Gesin is in the gozu district. Warehouse 45. Everything else, is your responsibility." She answered turning away to overlook her club.

They left promptly with Shepard standing beside Rasa in the elevator down. "Threatening Aria is not exactly a smart move."

Rasa didn't avert her stare from the elevator door. "My information is correct. You may want to look into it after we're done. Considering how dangerous the adjutants are.", she replied.

The doors opened into the district. "Dios." James mumbled.

Gozu looked cleaner than before. No burning bodies or bloody walls. No signs of adjutants and creepy whispers in the dark. People were still weary of who came through, but it seemed there were less seedy deals in the making.

With more efforts at a peaceful community emerging. There were tech pawns open again. The alleyways that led to the market had been cleared of all debris. Aria really did put in a good effort to clean her station up. The people of Omega deserved it.

Gesin paced in front of his crew. All twenty of them. They had mates and children, but couldn't risk dragging them into this suicidal mission of peace. The door to the warehouse opened as his personal guard took up arms. A female's voice echoed.

"Khar'shan varse kortan.", it echoed.

Gesin narrowed a wary gaze, crinkling his tan nose before waving the guard to stand down. "Let them through.", he ordered.

Rasa led Shepard and team into the large warehouse floor. Shepard walked alongside her. "What did you say?"

"It's batarian. I said peace for khar'shan.", Rassa replied.

They met with Gesin. A tall and quite young batarian male in green armor, who began speaking with Rasa. "It is good to see you again.", he shook her hand. "Commander.", he nodded towards Shepard. "It's a real honor to meet you again, as well."

"Batarians that don't hate us. Now I know I'm in a twilight zone." James replied sarcastically.

Rasa ignored him. "Have you had any trouble?", she asked.

Gesin smiled, "It's been quiet. Aria kept her end of the bargain. Must have been a large deposit of creds to convince her. Your human council has my thanks."

Rasa led him away to speak privately. Somewhat disturbed, Shepard didn't bother to interfere with Rasa's council job. Yet.

"Emerson has the batarian race in her welfare. She understands the importance of your people to the galaxy. You were explorers and scientists before raiders and slavers.", Rasa replied. "You need a home, and we need your answer, Gesin. The council can only stall for so long."

Gesin glanced to his men, "It would be near impossible for the batarians to back an expansion into your systems. Not to mention dangerous. My men stand against the past we wish to move forward from. But I cannot promise total safety to human colonies."

Rasa nodded, "You are right." She looked down, defeated. Suddenly staring into Gesin's eyes with childish charm. "But with your information on the two remaining factions, we can purge the leaders..."

"I don't want to kill any more of my people. Even if they are the lower scum of my race. We can convince them to stand down and join our liberation into a better structured hegemony. One that serves the people. Not themselves.", Gesin argued.

Rasa tilted her head. Realizing Gesin is truly trying to save his people. It's not political gain or a power grab. He's genuine. Despite the fact, he's a complete tool. "You really do believe we can convince the other leaders?", she asked.

"Yes. Once we show them the alliance backing, there will be no doubt in our ability to get them to surrender.", he replied.

She smirked to herself, "Well. Then that's what we're going to do.", Rasa lied.

An hour passed, as Gesin spoke with Shepard. Rasa used a room down from the warehouse to make her private comm to Emerson. Confirming his ideals and compliance to the council.

After sending her message, she heard a noise from behind the outside door. Someone is listening. Rasa ran to the door to see a blur of tan armor disappear into the contacting Shepard, she followed it. Coincidentally, Garrus was approaching her position with a question from Shepard. When he spotted her hastily leaving into the same alley.

A dark alley turned into a deeper hole carved right into an older part of the district. He walked past the bass of music thrumming off metal and vibrating the floor, as a smell of rank pipes, cooked chemicals and sex permeated around him. Garrus blocked out muffled sounds from small doorways and continued after her.

What she was doing here could not have been good. Nothing wholesome that is. Couldn't have anything to do with council business. They prefer the more cleaner approach.

He made his way inside the club. Pushing past dancing bodies. Garrus glared, warning off any onlookers and occasional upstarts from coming after him.

A low growl towards a turian group got the point across clearly. Blue suns. He spotted her dark hair go into a hallway. Garrus continued to push through meeting a set of doors. But which one did she take?

Two of them had obvious sounds of sex. He couldn't imagine she was here for that, and really didn't want to in the first place. The last one had two voices arguing. Her voice was getting louder. Garrus stood by the door to listen. He needed to understand what was going on.

"I knew you were shady the moment I met you on the citadel. You seriously think you can sneak past me, Hurtan."

Sounds like Rasa.

"Gesin has lost his mind. Putting in his lot with your human councilor. The hegemony has survived without your precious and diluted peace for centuries. He would seek to usurp our very ideals just to appease the humans. We don't need your help finding a new planet of our own.", he argued.

Rasa shifted from her standing position. "You will tell me everything you have heard. Then you will tell me where the other faction leaders are hiding.", she demanded.

"I'd rather die!", he spat.

There was a struggle. Garrus heard enough. He carefully opened the door to see Rasa hold the batarian with a pistol aimed to his head. "Listen to me, you little shit! I have a job to do, and you are not getting in the way of it!"

"Let him go.", Garrus threatened in low sub vocals.

Rasa glanced to him in surprise. Hurtan plunged a short blade in her gut, causing her to release the gun and step back. "Die you Cerberus bitch!", he yelled.

Garrus made a start when Rasa pulled out the blade and jammed it in Hurtan's throat, laughing at his demise. "Disgusting creature.", she said.

"Come on!", Garrus grabbed her. Leading Rasa out of the club and through the alley. Her blood dripping everywhere.

Trying hard to put pressure on the wound, Rasa sucked in her breath to the pain.

"Well, Emerson will be ecstatic to know how much you've nearly screwed your peace talks.", Garrus argued.

Inside an empty doorway, Garrus took a glance at the wound. "I don't think it's deep. You need to get to the clinic. It's not far." She pushed his hand away from the wound.

"What are you doing? I'm trying to save your life here!", he argued.

Rasa stared at him, reluctant to accept his help. These damn fools. "I can take care of myself. Besides, why aren't you leaving my Cerberus ass behind? Taking care of loose ends.", she hinted. "I mean, how poetic that I get stabbed in the same manner the clone did your hybrid daughter? Hmm?" She tried hard to push his buttons. Spirits only knows why she would. Garrus can already conclude that she's insane.

He pushes the image of Satima's frail body from that day behind, and glares at Rasa.

"Because Shepard says Emerson is the only way to help Satima in this galaxy. I won't sabotage that. Regardless of your meddling.", he answered.

Rasa smirked.

Shepard and Gesin appeared with a few other batarian guards. "What happened?", Shepard questioned. Rasa groaned holding the wound. "She decided to pull a Cerberus, that's what.", Garrus answered.

Later...

The clinic is quiet. Rasa lays silently on the cot, hand over her new bandages. She almost got killed. Sloppy. She sat up carefully, holding the sore wound in. Gesin entered the medical room. "I heard about Hurtan. Unfortunately, I had suspected for some time he would betray me."

"I should've been more careful. Gesin, if we are to continue to work together in the future. You need to inform me of situations like this.", she argued.

"No one's arguing about you defending yourself. My boys had meaner methods planned if he survived. Sorry about the wound though." Gesin smirked.

Rasa chuckled, when Garrus and Shepard entered. Gesin gave them the room with a nod. After he left, the two stood in front of her. "Oh... no.", she teased with a pout. "Giving me those scolding looks. It's too bad your hybrid reaper brat isn't here to take my place. To be honest, the girl could use some parenting."

"I'm not going to say a damn thing. Why bother? I'm only here to tell you that Emerson has been comming for the past hour. I finally had to tell her what happened.", Shepard said with a temper.

Rasa glared at Shepard, "Wonderful."

"Don't worry. Your Cerberus status hasn't gotten far from the club you murdered Hurtan in.", Shepard mocked angrily.

"He attacked me! Tell her, Garrus.", Rasa shouted.

Shepard stepped forward closer to Rasa. Narrowing her gaze into a deadly glare. "After this mission is over. You're not using the Normandy to ferry your official liaison ass to any other part of this galaxy. Are we clear? The men and women under my command depend on a responsible adult to lead them. I'm not letting Emerson's back room politics and your hired gun attitude put those lives in danger."

Shocked, Rasa watched a very angry Shepard leave the clinic room.

She grinned to herself, muttering. "My dear Commander. You'll soon regret that."

Gesin choose to stay on Omega until Emerson had given him a more secure transport to an alliance colony. More instructions would be provided when Rasa reached the citadel. The entire journey back was slow as Rasa kept to herself.

Once the Normandy docked, she left the vessel quickly and quietly.

Illium

Market Center

Liara waited for Javik to finish observing the current amount of people shopping. He wanted to think. She agreed, to get away long enough for her meeting with Miranda. It was urgent according to her. Walking into a short alley next to an omni-tool station, Liara waited for Miranda to show.

She watched hundreds of sky cars pass by overhead. Tall metal buildings reached to the sky, disappearing into the planet's orange sunset.

"You really love this place, don't you?" A familiar voice echoed behind her.

Liara turned to see Miranda stepping towards her. "It was where I started my first informant job. This place gave me the broker. Call it nostalgia.", she smirked.

"I understand. There are places that feel the same for me. Especially my earlier days with Cerberus.", Miranda glanced around, then back to Liara. "Speaking of them. I found out some disturbing news."

Liara unsettled from her relaxed lean against the alley wall and stood to attention. "What is it?"

"I don't know just how active you are with the current events. But... Rasa is no longer in a cell. She's free, and working for the newest human councilor. Emerson.", Miranda informed.

"Goddess. I've been busy with other whispers in the galaxy. Javik has been pushing me to listen to the empty parts of space and wait. I'm not going to lie when I say that I've been acting on paranoid counsel. He can sound pretty convincing about what hides in the dark.", Liara admitted.

Miranda put a hand to her hip, "That's why you have friends like me. I'm not very familiar with the prothean, but if has creepy vibes on something, and reaper related. Don't ignore it. I'd rather have someone like you with a wider range of information warning me to duck and cover my ass first."

They both laughed. Liara tilted her head. "How is your sister doing?"

"Great. She's got a boyfriend now.", Miranda replied with a sour expression. "He's young and arrogant, but doesn't try and push my buttons." She flashed a smile of satisfaction. "Well, after I warped him back from kissing her."

"Uh-oh.", Liara smirked.

"Don't worry. She can take care of herself.", Miranda walked forward. "When I find out anything else, I'll let you know."

Liara nodded as Miranda made her way out of the alley, slipping into the crowd. She stood still for a moment thinking on Javik's cryptic warnings. Goddess knows where Satima is, and whether or not the girl is a true danger to them all.

Embassy

Human Councilor's office

Shepard made her way inside to see Emerson. She wanted answers about Rasa.

Once through the doors, Emerson turned quickly to the soldier's angry footsteps. "Commander. What a pleasant surprise."

"Save it, councilor. We both know I'm not here for pleasantries. I want answers to what this liaison officer position is you've got that psychopath in charge of.", Shepard demanded.

Emerson grinned. "Believe it or not, Commander. The position is official. Rasa had been trained by Cerberus to handle any situation thrown at her. And I believe you, yourself, have given me a personal report of her successful first mission abroad since leaving incarceration."

Shepard shook her head in anger. "Cut the bullshit. I know you're hiding something."

Emerson smiled. Leading Shepard to the balcony. Reluctantly, she followed. Emerson set a datapad down on the edge, turning face to face with her visitor, "Commander. I'm not a parent. Although, I do understand the importance of family. You're under a lot of stress."

"What is that supposed to mean?", Shepard demanded.

"It means that I know what happened on Omega. I know that Hurtan was a traitor. Gesin informed me. Impressed with Rasa's skills and cleaning house initiative. She's taken this job to broker peace in the galaxy and eliminate old feuds, seriously.", Emerson waved her arm over the presidium.

"Look at this station. Both Cerberus and the reapers have tried to destroy it. You, Commander, have stopped that chaos from taking over. I know your history with Rasa, and if she tries anything against you. I will have her back behind bars. Simple.

"Commander. Hackett wants to see you on vid-comm in the Normandy.", Joker commed.

Emerson gave a nod. Shepard proceeded to walk away before turning around to Emerson."Rasa is unpredictable. Don't think you can control her so easily. It didn't work out for the last villain that she helped. And it certainly won't work out for you." Shepard almost reached the door.

"But, Commander. Wasn't that last villain... you?", Emerson grinned.

Normandy QEC

"The Alliance is concerned about Councilor Emerson's motives, Commander. She has stronger pull on the citadel than we thought. With earth slowly rebuilding our own fractured governments back together, we can't afford the time to look deeper into this development."

Hackett's shoulders slumped a little. He was tired and worn from the number of meetings that filled his month, securing the Sol systems borders. Bringing their men and women home from the other worlds. All of it showed clearly in his dull gaze, as he informed Shepard of the current issue.

"What's worse is that Emerson has Rasa wrapped around her fingers tightly.", Shepard replied.

Hackett nodded in understanding. "Commander. The Alliance is not formally engaging in the batarian hegemony and its problems. If we tried, it could mean an open act of war. On every side. You remember we had no choice but to incarcerate you. To protect you from them and to keep the galaxy from tearing itself apart on your behalf."

"Sir.", she said.

"As for Rasa. Keep an eye on her movements. Don't turn off communication with her. Emerson is no fool.", he warned.

Shepard nodded.

"I'll see if alliance intelligence can do some digging into Emerson for you.", he informed with a nod. Hackett couldn't spare anyone to investigate the citadel. This is all on Shepard now.

Shepard agreed, "Good idea."

The admiral gave her an assured stare, "Hackett out."

Shepard turned around, walking out of the QEC and through the war room. She stopped short of the board room to look out the port hole and think.

A silent place to ponder Emerson's motives. She's all about humanity, but wants to secure a position of power within the council. Which sends red flags all over her. A bigger question. Why would she suddenly bring Rasa into this?

If Ronin as a spectre could give her information on the councilor and what pushed her decision, then maybe Shepard could get to the bottom of what the woman really wanted.

Back to the lower wards. Shepard had already asked to meet Ronin at a diner. Maybe he knew the reasons why Satima left. She sat back in the booth, staring at a cup of something dark that definitely wasn't coffee.

"Commander Shepard." Ronin stood in front of the table. His golden avian gaze surprising her. No wonder Satima became attached.

"Ronin. Sit.", she offered.

He sat down quickly. "I read your message. You think Emerson is not who she says she is?'

Shepard attempted a sip of her drink, her face soured from it. She wiped her mouth with a napkin, nodding to his question. "Yes.", she replied. That is definitely not coffee.

"Good. Then we're on the same page. I've been on to your human councilor for months. She released a dangerous ex-cerberus agent weeks ago, her former alias was Mia. You would know her as the one who tried to kill you." Ronin stated, as Shepard shook her head. She nodded, "Oh, yes. We've met."

He sat back, no longer leaning on the table for a closer conversation. "Spirits. Well, in conclusion to that. Emerson has been dealing with batarian pirates. Not the ones who want peace like Gesin. But dangerous people. I'm talking murder, slavery and more unsavory things.", Ronin informed.

"I should've known. At first it seemed she wanted to help...", Shepard glared off angrily.

"There's more.", Ronin added. "The new turian councilor has gone missing. The hierarchy has already requested an investigation, in which Emerson has delayed long enough. I'm going to track his last coordinates."

"Anything I can do?", Shepard asked.

Ronin chuckled. "I think you have enough on your hands, ma'am. As soon as I get something, I'll let you know."

"Good.", she replied. Shepard pushed her coffee to the side and stared at him. "There was something else I wanted to ask you, Ronin. I need an honest answer. It's about Satima."

He sat up at attention while she continued. "I know you both spent a lot of time together. It wasn't really a secret, but... since she's left. I can't help to wonder why. If you have any explanation or know anything...", she left off.

Ronin shook his head upset. "She didn't tell me anything."

Shepard tilted her head with a sad expression. "I'm sorry, Ronin."

"It's fine. I just hope she's safe. Where ever she is.", he replied in concern. Ronin shook a wry laugh, trying to not let out any emotion about the matter.

The commander noticed this, but didn't want to pressure him. "Thank you, Spectre Ronin.", she tried to smile at him.

Shepard got up to leave, while he continued to stare at the tables surface.

With their conversation done. Ronin decided to stay longer. The least he could do as a courtesy to Satima, is keep batarian loyalist off her mother's back. Or try. Rumors were spreading quickly about Emerson's personal alliance with the batarians. What is her motive? What does she get out of this? That whole humanity crap had to be a front. Even Shepard knew that.

"Sir? Do you want to order anything?", a human waitress asked.

She had ginger colored hair like Satima. "Uh, no thanks. I was just leaving." He left a tip and walked out into the ward.

In the weeks, there after, Shepard spent time understanding Emerson's motives. Ronin had unfortunately left for a short while to investigate vorcha intrusion on the batarian matter, but nothing serious came of that either. The galaxy was eerily too quiet for her. Or maybe she isn't used to peace yet.

Shepard kept busy with Alliance missions. Evacuations from unsafe planets, colonies that were in desperate need of medical help and food.

Dissension among militias that were formed to fight a guerilla war against reaper forces that no longer occupied the galaxy. She received a message to meet with a volus in the embassy lobby of the citadel. Could it have been Emerson?

Menae

Barrent Base

Garrus finished the schematics for a squad's outpost comms. He had offered to do it during his hours off to pass the time. Being away from Shepard felt wrong. She is his mate after all, but when duty calls, he has to answer.

He listened to orders over comms for other teams to begin a sweep of the craters. It's been over a year and reaper components are still popping up all over this moon. Usually, they're immediately incinerated. Some are kept in kinetic containment pods. Sealed for later research. Can't be too careful in case one of them decides to show up again.

"Vakarian, sir. Specter Naramis is here to see you."

Garrus looked up from his work to give a compliant nod to the young soldier. Ronin is here?

"Officer Vakarian. I've been meaning to speak to you.", Ronin said walking into the garrison building.

"Ronin. What brings you here?", Garrus asked suspiciously.

"Unofficial and official spectre business.", he waited for the other soldier to leave. Facing Garrus, "I'm here to track the last whereabouts of the new turian councilor.", he answered.

Garrus set down his data pad and turned off the terminal. "That's pretty serious. He didn't stop by here. It was in transit to council space that he went missing. So why exactly are you here?"

Ronin stood, "I've spoken to Commander Shepard. We have our suspicions about councilor Emerson. I'm asking you to accompany me to the relay. I could use your help. Someone I can trust."

Garrus smirked in amusement. "Someone you can trust? Alright. Since we're sharing this kind of trust, I have a question for you."

"Ok.", Ronin replied, caught off guard.

"Did you sleep with my daughter?', Garrus asked sternly. His avian gaze glaring to the young man. Could've been the reason why she left? Ronin seemed too attached to her, and it could have caused some problems. Or something else happened? Either way, the boy will answer a father's question. Garrus was surprised in thought, and felt damn proud of it too.

Ronin stood awkwardly as another soldier ventured in on the conversation. He glanced between the two men, and the awkward silence in the room. "Oh... uh... Sir.", he said while leaving.

To Garrus's surprise, Ronin averted his gaze sadly. "No. She ended our brief relationship before leaving with the sentarians.", he answered.

Garrus felt a little bad for the guy, but more relieved Satima wasn't taken advantage of. "Good!", he slapped Ronin's shoulder while walking by. "Then I can trust you."

Meanwhile back on the Citadel

Embassy

Shepard waited inside the lobby as a volus approached her. Something is going on at the embassy, and behind every closed door, Emerson has been planning. She stared ahead with a short smile, already wandering what the old volus was up to these days. Liara has kept him safe from the reapers so far. Can he stay safe from anything, or anyone else?

"Barla Von. It's been a while. How are you?", she asked.

His response was followed with occasional asthmatic breaths. "I am doing well." He takes a breath. "I see you have become quite the hero, Shepard.", he replied.

She looked around with personal satisfaction. "Yeah. It hasn't been easy."

Barla also looked with her, before resuming his talk. "Indeed.", he breathes. "There is a matter I would like to discuss with you. If you aren't too busy."

"Not at all.", Shepard informed.

Barla led her to a quieter part of the lobby. Away from listening ears and loud chatter of the floor. He takes another breath. "I've heard that Khalisa Al'Bin Jilanni had interviewed you."

Shepard resumed a smile. "Nothing I couldn't handle."

"That's good to hear.", he replied. Barla looked around, "Shepard, the shadow broker is back", he whispered.

She glanced behind him and to her side before responding. "Really?" Like she doesn't know who the broker is.

He looked away, leaning out to his toes to see someone. "I figured that would be your response. Safe to say, I think he wants to speak to you."

"Where is this conversation going, Barla?", Shepard asked curiously.

"I was recently contacted by him. After more than a year of silence. I'm not going to lie when I say that I am very concerned about it.", Barla replied upset.

Shepard put her hand on his suited shoulder. "That's not like you to be afraid. You used to work for him before. I always believed you to be his most trusted operative."

Barla shook his head. "I didn't want to trouble you." He stopped short, taking in a breath.

She chuckled lightly. "It's alright."

"I must be going now. The Shadow Broker wanted me to deliver a message to you. He wants you to meet him in an apartment here, on the presidium. At three o'clock.", Barla took a breath and started to walk off. "Good day, Shepard and be careful. The shadow broker never meets with anyone."

She'd seen him off, feeling a bit excited and curious. What is Liara up to?

At three, Shepard stood in front of the silver metallic door to the large apartment. The seal turned green alerting her to come in. The living room was mostly empty and dark. A few chairs were set in corners. She kept an alert stare, but didn't feel a need to fear anything in this abandoned home. With a smirk, she started to speak out loudly.

"Hello? I'm supposed to meet with the shadow broker. You may have seen him... or her.", she smiled. "Possibly blue with an obsession for protheans."

"Ha ha.", Liara said from the corner. Sitting comfortably near the windows edge. It was tinted to obscure anyone from outside the ability to see in. "Very funny, Shepard." Her bright blue eyes narrowed in sarcasm.

Shepard's smile widened. "And, how are you?" She asked, hands behind her back in jest. Teetering on tipped toes, excited to see her friend since her ceremony.

"I'm doing quite well.", Liara informed with a smirk. "How have you been since your wedding?"

"Busy. Too busy.", Shepard replied, now relaxed and shaking her head. "The galaxy has me on errands for now."

Liara sat up, crossing her legs. "I'm sorry to hear that. Perhaps you and Garrus will get a chance for time off soon.", she offered a seat for Shepard.

The commander declined, now pacing to the window, "So.", Shepard said while looking about the room. "Why am I here? We could've just met at the cafe."

Liara looked back on a data pad with messages popping up. "It needed to be in private. I have some information to tell you.", she then turned her gaze back Shepard in a serious manner. "Emerson is not the woman you think she is."

Shepard walked closer, hands in her pants pockets. "Don't worry, Liara. That we can agree on. I spoke to Ronin before he left the station. The Alliance is also concerned.", she stated.

"Her motives in helping the batarians?", Liara asked, curious.

"You got it. For humanity.", Shepard gave a warning tone.

Liara and Shepard exchanged glances," Goddess.", Liara sighed. She stood to pace, "Her reasons may seem honorable. It's her way of exercising those ideals that will have more than the alliance concerned. I've discovered she has deployed violence and devious measures to secure Gesin stays in power. You are not a part of that, because of who you are."

"Spectre Shepard, Commander of the Normandy and N7 of the Alliance.", Miranda said stepping out.

"Miranda? Hiding? Seriously.", Shepard eyed.

Miranda stood beside Liara,"Can't have Emerson or Rasa know that I'm here."

"Why?", Shepard asked, folding her arms.

Miranda stepped forward. "I used to work close enough with her in Cerberus. She knows me."

Shepard glanced around the room, she ran a hand through her hair. "This can't be good, then.", letting out a sigh of annoyance. "What do you have on them?", Shepard asked.

"Emerson used to be Cerberus. Miranda confirmed it days ago.", Liara informed.

"Shit.", Shepard blurted. "The Illusive Man is gone, and still agents remain.", she complained.

Miranda spoke, " I told you that Cerberus cells worked independently, only reporting in when necessary. We were a cell, years ago.", she informed. Miranda stepped into their circle. " It's clear Emerson is deceptive. Putting herself between a dangerous political game with the batarians and freeing Rasa as her liaison.

Shepard nodded. "Knew it. Had a feeling anyways with all that humanity talk. She knows I'm on to her. I can't go after her without proof. The Alliance doesn't want to intrude on it either."

"So, you let non-alliance people get the information for you.", Liara grinned. Already tapping away at her Omni-tool. "I have agents of my own."

"This will be dangerous for you, Shepard. You must keep up a ruse while watching your back.", Miranda added. "Illusive Man or no, any agent of Cerberus is dangerous. Especially one with ideals."

Shepard stared at Miranda, "Are you dangerous then?", she smirked in sarcasm.

"You know me.", Miranda replied. "But I will never work for Cerberus again. The Illusive Man was using me as a puppet for his will. And I still hate him for it.", she looked away in disgusted thought.

"Hey.", Shepard patted her arm. "You're nothing like him. You never were. That place used us all, but we turned it around on them. You're my friend, Miranda. Don't forget that. I trust you."

Liara's omni-tool went off, breaking up the friendly conversation. "Looks like my next appointment is arriving. Shepard. I'll get in touch with you again."

Shepard and Miranda left the apartment to the lower lobby. They both stood beside the wall of the office. "Shepard, I have something to say about Satima.", Miranda spoke.

"All right. Shoot.", Shepard offered.

"Listen, I know what it's like to be different from everyone else. You feel alone, scarred. I thought joining Cerberus was a way to keep father away from me. To protect me, while I learned how to be a dangerous bitch. To quote Jack.", she smirked, then continued.

"But, physically I'm human. I'm accepted because I look human. Satima is not entirely human. Neither is she entirely turian. This kind of difference causes division. When she returns, guide her. Mentor her away from those that would force their ideals.", hinting at dangerous military organizations like Cerberus.

"Of course, I will, Miranda. I won't let anyone take her away from me.", Shepard remarked.

Miranda gave her a sad stare. "You let the Sentarians take her."

Shepard sighed. "I know." She left the apartment building, while Miranda felt awful for bringing it up. She wish she had time to get to know Satima, and maybe do a quick psych eval. The poor girl has been the subject of reaper indoctrination since her birth. And whatever she does, however she acts out, is because of them.

Back on the docked Normandy. Shepard gulped hard liquor from a small shot glass. She had taken a seat in front of her terminal. A call came through from Garrus.

He looked tired, but his gaze lit up when he saw her. "Charlotte. I've missed you.", Garrus complained.

"I've missed you too.", she replied, hiding her liquor bottle to the side.

Garrus noticed her downcast expression. "What's wrong?", he asked.

Shepard set her drink down, feeling the wave of booze take hold of her senses. "Emerson is dirty. Ex-Cerberus."

Garrus glanced down, "Spirits. How much danger are you in because of it?"

Shepard touched the side of the monitor as if touching his face. "I'll be fine."

"Don't get cocky, Charlotte.", he worried. "Cerberus agents are dangerous."

"I won't", Shepard replied. "Besides, I got friends with agents too." She chuckled.

Garrus followed suite, only to stare at her sadden smile. A shot glass sat to the side of her desk, just within view. Spirits, she's really conflicted on this. He hoped she won't get drunk, but Shepard can hold her liquor. Somewhat.

Weeks later

Shepard kept partial contact with Emerson. Carefully compiling the evidence, she needed to stop the former Cerberus supporter from gaining anymore power. If she tried to outright speak against the human councilor, it could cause a massive public panic.

Liara used her shadow broker connections to help ferry out the truth. Emerson not only was Cerberus, but she held personal council with The Illusive Man himself. No wonder she freed Rasa.

Using false records, Emerson pushed her way to becoming the new human councilor. Almost an embarrassment that the Alliance didn't catch on. Shepard could only guess that with Earth still in repairs, multiple colonies still needing aide, and supporting other council races with military. No wonder she slithered her way in.

The Alliance committee and other high-ranking delegates couldn't keep up with what was happening under their noses. A Cerberus snake.

The Normandy had just finished a mission near the Artemis Tau cluster in the Athens system, securing a new fuel depot from pirate gangs. After docking to see Emerson at her urgent request. Shepard left her ship in the command of Ashley.

"Commander. Are you sure this is a good idea? To walk right into a possible trap? She knows you're on to her.", Ashley argued.

Shepard finished securing her armor in the locker. "Yes, Ash.", she said turning her head. "If anything happens, I want you to command the Normandy. Find Ronin. Tell Garrus. And if Satima returns... stop her from retaliating. I'm trusting you, Ash."

Ashley hates this. Shepard debriefed her on the situation, making her promise to take care of the Normandy and everyone on it, no matter what. But how is she to handle the hybrid, IF she returns? She sighed, following her best friend's orders. "Yes ma'am. I will."

"You can say Shepard, you know.", she laughs. "This isn't an alliance mission. It's a spectre one."

Ashley chuckles, then sighed. "Watch yourself, Shepard. I mean it.", she then glared.

Shepard gave her a nod, saluting in surprise, "Yes, ma'am.", before heading to the CIC deck.

Moments later...

Emerson greeted Shepard inside her office. Four batarians stood to the side, looking very menacing."Shepard. Thank you for stopping by on such short notice. This is Fantar and his men. They are here to discuss Gesin's personal guard.", she informed.

"Personal guard?", Shepard repeated, already on alert.

Emerson didn't flinch. "Why, yes. He's important. Please have a seat.", she gestured.

"No thanks.", Shepard dismissed, eyeing that Fantar and his low growl. This could be it.

Emerson shrugged. "Well.", she poured two glasses of water. Giving one to Shepard. "I've heard of your latest mission. Stopping merc pirates from raiding a fuel depot. Wonderful work you've been doing. Cleaning up the more seedier parts of the galaxy."

Shepard reached out for the glass, and held it tight, "Yeah. Grand.", she mocked.

The councilor took her the commander's tone, giving a curt smile. "Unfortunately, it has been getting in the way of my employees."

Shepard stared, "Really?" She took a sip of her drink, setting it down on the desk.

Emerson grinned at the drink, "Yes.", she stared at the commander. "I thought at the beginning we could broker an alliance. You and I. Rebuild humanities image after the whole Cerberus problem. The reapers paved the way, however, I'm not convinced you see it as such, anymore. Or is it because you know... that your daughter is coming back."

Shepard looked up in surprise. Suddenly feeling woozy. "What the hell are you talking about! How would you know that?"

"It's just speculation, really... but after I stage Gesin's unfortunate demise. A real leader under my advisement will take the reins of responsibility from him. Rasa will by my hand, and when Satima returns to learn that the horrible batarian pirates killed her mother. What do you think she'll do?", Emerson stated, proud of her prediction and Shepard's defeated demeanor.

"Most likely from experience", she continued, "your brat will put on a wonderful display of that dangerous behavior people fear. Prompting my own spectres to apprehend her. She'll be dispatched humanely, and that will be the end of all my problems with you Shepard's." Emerson smiled fiendishly.

Shepard felt all the strength begin to leave her legs, leaning over the desk. "Garrus... the Normandy... won't let you get away with this."

Emerson leaned in closer. "Where do you think, Rasa is going as we speak?"

Shepard opened her comms hastily, "Joker! Cerbe..." The batarian behind her used a jammer.

At the docks, Joker received the comms to her voice cutting out. He looked at EDI. "You think?", he started. EDI quickly went over possible outcomes in seconds. She looked to Joker, "I'm sealing the Normandy.", she said. "Shepard's orders."

Ashley stood behind them, as Rasa and a group of batarian pirates muscled their way to the docks. "Shepard was right. We need to find Ronin, and fast."

"What about the Commander?", Joker argued.

Ashley put her hand on his shoulder with a saddened stare. He understood. This was Shepard's plan with Ash in case things went sour at the meeting with Emerson.

Meanwhile in the embassy office. Shepard glared at Emerson before falling unconscious. "You Cerberus bitc..." She fell over the desk, hitting her head. Finally collapsing to the floor.

Emerson leaned over, satisfied. She lifted a villainous gaze to the batarian. "Take her through the alley entrance. Do what you want. I just want a confirmed kill. Understood?", she warned.

Fantar grinned as his men dragged an unconscious Shepard out. All the cameras had been hacked and a few guards paid. All except a hidden volus. Barla. He couldn't believe the betrayal Emerson carried out.

The shadow broker had expressed a concern for the commander before. Barla quietly made his way to the lobby, exiting to the elevator. Without a second thought, he immediately messaged the broker. Shepard had been taken.

Apien Crest Relay

Garrus and Ronin arrived near the relay. The system was quiet with only a few freighter ships passing by. Inside their small cargo vessel, Ronin showed the ships trajectory path on a holo grid.

"The councilor had reached here using the relay, but he never appeared through the Serpent Nebula's relay. Or any other.", Ronin informed.

"The relays only send ships to other connected systems. Possible sabotaging of the vessel?", Garrus wondered, overlooking the display.

Ronin considered the schematics of the ship. "Even if whoever did this managed to destroy the ship. There would be evidence of it on either side."

Garrus stared at the navigational console, watching the freighter's ship signatures cross the system back and forth through the relay. He had an idea. "What if the vessel wasn't destroyed, but did go through. Only, our new councilor wasn't aboard?"

"What are you saying?", Ronin asked.

Garrus brought up a cross reference of the systems flight trajectory from weeks before and right now. "Two ships passed by the councilors vessel. One opposite each side. There's a split-second gap. Hacking. His ship was boarded and most likely, he was kidnapped."

"So. Where is the real ship?", Ronin pointed out.

"Likely, inconspicuously docked at the citadel.", Garrus answered.

Ronin whistled low, "Spirits. Emerson is good."

"Cerberus good.", Garrus cautioned.

Titan Nebula

Capek

Hahne-Kedar Facility

Defunct

Hot. Shepard could feel the room she was being held in had no air system. Except for maybe a little oxygen. Enough to stay alive. Sweat streaked down her cheeks from her forehead. Matted red hair clung around her face. Shepard started to stir, struggling to get a hold of her arms.

They were chained behind her with her wrists cruelly tied together. Now sitting upright in a metal chair, Shepard gazed around the dark room.

There was no light and only the sounds of muffled speech outside the closed door. Emerson had betrayed her. No surprise there. Had her taken by batarian pirates to be dispatched. When she escapes, Emerson is going to regret it.

The door opened, letting in a slight amount of bright light. She could feel a body standing over her.

"If you let me go now. I promise the Alliance won't bomb the ever-living hell out of this place. Girl scouts honor.", she smirked.

Shepard received a hit to the mouth, tasting blood with her tongue. A deep male voice spoke to her. "That felt good. Well, Commander.", he said mockingly. "Now that I have your attention. I would like you to listen to what I have to say."

The batarian stood over her, covered in worn and crudely built armor. He walked around her, pacing until he stopped to turn the lights brighter. It was Fantar from Emerson's office. Staring at her with a scowl.

His six black eyes narrowing on her. A long deep scar across his throat stuck out. "Emerson wanted me to kill you right away. I'm not a good man, but I have honor. And killing you quickly while unconscious and unable to give me a fight, is not the honorable way out."

"Am I supposed to feel relieved?", she shot back.

"No. You're still going to die. But not right away. I have exciting plans for you. After you've been freed, my men will take you to the arena. There you will die in a more entertaining way. Befitting a warrior and mass murderer.", he mused.

Shepard glared at him. "Why are you helping Emerson? She'll betray you, too."

"I don't trust your ex-Cerberus councilor. But knowing how much damage she'll cause your alliance is much more satisfying. Now, Shepard. Relax. I need to administer a little tranquilizer. A precaution to protect my men. Believe me, you should feel good at such a compliment.", he grinned.

She struggled against him as he jammed the sharp needle into her neck. Everything was dark again.

Meanwhile...

The Normandy docked at Omega. There, Liara and Miranda waited to board. Once inside, Ashley and Shepard's closest crew members already on the ship, met in the war room.

"She knew something would happen. Shepard wanted me to stay behind, warn Garrus. And if Satima did return. Stop her from going after Emerson.,", Ashley spoke. This was such a stupid gamble, but Shepard ordered it.

Liara paced,"Barla informed me of four batarians taking her off the station. Emerson was indeed behind it." She brought out a vid from a hidden camera inside the councilors office. "She may be ex-Cerberus, but she's not broker material." Liara smirked. "Or intelligent."

"What are we going to do?", Traynor asked worried. "She's a councilor! We can't just outright go in, guns blazing."

James grinned, "I can!" He flexed his muscles. "That's our commander they've got!"

Liara raised her hand to quiet them down. "Here's what we know. Lillian Emerson is ex-Cerberus. She's behind this new batarian hegemony. For reasons, not our business, Shepard openly backed her. For a short time."

Miranda stood to the side, quietly thinking. "It's for the hybrid. Her reaper born child.", she spoke. "She wanted the galaxy to accept her, not fear her. We need to help prepare that, after we deal with Emerson and her batarian mercs."

Liara eyed her before resuming. "Regardless. My informants have told me of other occurrences soon after Emerson became councilor. Sparatus's death. Which was no accident. Her recent employment of Rasa. No doubt she's been planning this for some time."

"Never can trust a Cerberus.", Ashley glared.

Miranda glanced to the lieutenant-commander. "No offense.", Ashley said. "You know, experience is all." Her awkward laughter only annoyed the mood.

Miranda ignored her, "We're going to find Shepard.", she assured.

"But how?", Traynor asked again.

Miranda smiled, giving a nod to James. "Go in guns blazing."

Citadel

Embassy

Rasa sat smugly while Emerson paced in panic. Poor councilor didn't plan for mistakes. So enamored with her own success. Thus far.

"Absolutely unacceptable! How did she know? Never mind. We need to leave for a time. Make sure she's dead. Then, we can return.", Lillian Emerson stated.

"Return? I'm not planning on coming back. You screwed this up. Not me.", Rasa argued.

It's like the clone all over again. So sure, so foolish. Emerson glared to Rasa. "Listen to me you lackey bitch. I'm better trained than you are to cover my traces and leave no loose ends. And right about now, you're acting more and more like a loose end.", she threatened.

Rasa stood slowly, "You wouldn't dare!" She held open her omni-tool. "I will ruin your entire life with one press of this icon. I have the expert hacking skills. Do you honestly think I'm not clever enough to anticipate your next idiot move? I... freed the clone and waged a secret war against Shepard and her "save all the aliens" ideology. I managed to take the Normandy right from her."

Emerson laughed mockingly. "You also managed to fail spectacularly, Rasa. You didn't anticipate Shepard's very own reaper child to execute the clone and beat you like the weak insignificant excuse for a human, that you are."

Before Rasa could jump Emerson, the doors slid open. Shepard's crew stood before them. Rasa recognized one in particular.

"Miranda?"

Emerson stood back away from Rasa. "Oh, thank God you're all here! She just admitted to having Shepard taken by batarian pirates. To be killed! I fear you might be too late. But maybe not too late in putting this monster back in a cell." She smiled deviously to Rasa.

Rasa couldn't believe Emerson's sad attempts. "You really are a Cerberus reject. No wonder the Illusive Man had you thrown out." She walked closer to the back of the room. "The only reason the alliance took you in, is the critical information you had regarding him and Cerberus. I can only imagine from there how you manipulated your way into the ranks."

"Enough! Where is Shepard!", Liara yelled, flaring her biotics.

Emerson stared in disbelief. "I don't know what you're talking about? Ask her!", she pointed to Rasa.

Between the two bickering back and forth, Garrus and Ronin walked in. Liara contacted them both en-route to the citadel. He approached Emerson, knowing full well this woman had the answer. Garrus stood face to face with the human. His height dominating hers with a stern avian glare. "Where is she?", he demanded in a low tone.

Emerson gulped once but never wavered. "You have no authority here. Leave."

Ronin stepped forward. "Council Spectre authority overrides your own when it comes to an investigation. Especially against you. Where is Commander Shepard and Daxis Quintyrus, Emerson? You have nowhere left to hide."

Emerson's face contorted to that of a caught animal. She blinked twice, glancing quickly between Rasa, Ronin and Garrus. Miranda quietly snuck behind Rasa, who was trying to hack into a secret tunnel system the keepers used. "You're not going anywhere.", she said while delivering a hard blow to Rasa's face.

As the other ex-Cerberus agent fell. Garrus had enough of Emerson's refusal to talk. He flared his mandibles in anger, shouting." WHERE IS MY WIFE?!"

Back on Capek

Hahne-Kedar facility

Shepard woke up to loud jeering. Crowds of batarian pirates and mercs gathered around a small arena made with the scraps of mechs from the facility. She recognized this place. That data virus from the Corsica crash sent straight from the Jarrahe Station's internal VI. Seemed ages ago now.

She stood up feeling groggier, though becoming aware of her surroundings. They put her and another inside a cage. Shepard turned to the body on the floor.

"Hey. Are you ok? I'm Commander Shepard. Listen, I'll get us out.", she tried to assure.

The body uncurled to be a male turian. He slowly stood up, injured from a gash to his leg. "Shepard? From the alliance? Spirits, am I glad to hear that."

Shepard stood back to see him more clearly through the crude amount of lighting. He had a tattered council robe, grey with purple stripes. Grey colonial markings and strained brown eyes. "Who are you?", she asked. Obviously, he looked important. Well, before he was taken by the mercs.

The turian struggled to stand, gaining leverage holding on the open wiring of the cage. " I'm.. I'm Daxis Quintyrus. The new turian councilor.", he answered.

"Emerson.", Shepard said angrily.

"What does this have to do with her?", he asked.

Shepard watched the batarians clear out a few dead bodies from the arena. "Doesn't matter right now. We need to escape. And soon. Daxis, can you walk?"

"At this point I'm not sure what I can do. Fighting mechs for hours kinda puts a strain on you.", he tried to laugh but winced from other injuries unseen.

"Mechs?", she repeated surprised. Shepard watched him nod in agreement. "Do they give you weapons?", she asked.

"Pistols, rifles... whatever they throw in there. If they like how you fight. I saw a quarian girl try to hack a nearby wall junction. It powers this area of the arena and outside. She almost got it before Fantar sent a heavy mech to gun her down.", he glanced away.

"The quarian girl from Emerson's office?", Shepard muttered to herself. Could be?

Daxis stared at her, trying to understand what was going on. "Commander, please. Tell me what this is all about. I've been telling myself it's bad luck. But if there's more to it..."

"There is. Emerson is ex-Cerberus. I'll tell you the details later. She's behind this, and trying to sabotage the batarian leader Gesin. Putting Fantar in charge and causing government upheaval with the alliance. We need to escape and stop her."

"Spirits. Alright, I'm up. I need to get to the citadel. We both do, in fact. Living proof of her motives.", Daxis agreed.

Loud cheering echoed around them. Fantar came into view in the circular stadium. He took the upper row fiendishly grinning towards Shepard and Daxis, and began to speak. "Brothers. We want justice." The crowd roared. "We want revenge." The crowd roared again. "We want entertainment!" Raucous laughter and loud roaring drowned out any sound in the room.

"I promised a fair fight. Given the unfair advantage this world burner had over our people!", Fantar shouted.

Shepard shook her head. She tried so hard to stop the meteor from crashing into the alpha relay. Daxis put a hand on her shoulder. At least someone in this room didn't blame her.

"The great Shepard will have a fair fight.", he glared to her. "Open the gate."

Shepard was released with no weapon. Daxis tried to follow but the gate closed. Batarin mercs shouted at her. Shepard ignored them. She had one goal in mind. Blow the power junction. Four small mechs were sent out, repeating their commands to stop resisting. Without fire arms, Shepard needed something else to fight with. They had pistols.

She dodged the incoming fire, finding cover behind scorched crates. Nothing. They were getting closer. "Over there!", Daxis shouted to her. Sure, enough Shepard spotted a rebar in front of the crude wall. She ran forward, throwing herself into a roll over to the wall and grabbed the metal rod quickly. The first mech nearly grazed her arm with a bullet.

Shepard used her new melee weapon to bash in the mech's head, sending sparks outward. She then picked up the pistol. Shooting with her right hand, and defending with the left. Reminding her of Satima's similar skills in battle.

After dispatching the three remaining mechs, Shepard stood in the middle of the ring, staring at Fantar. "Alright, Fantar. I'm giving you one more chance. Let me and the turian councilor go, and I'll write this up as a big misunderstanding."

Everyone roared. "You humans and your egos. There's no one here to save you.", he laughed.

More mechs poured in, followed by a heavy mech. Dammit. Shepard took cover behind crates, leaning out to shoot down the smaller ones. Daxis couldn't stand his helplessness.

Trapped like an animal in the cage. Fantar roared with satisfaction as Shepard ran to another corner out of the heavy fire fight against her. "Looks like humanities best isn't so agile anymore.", he mused.

She leaned out again to finally spot the junction. A few shots and the whole place would go dark. The mechs will still be firing, but the mercs would definitely be in the way. Two small mechs were closing in as the heavy mech started to shoot down her cover. One chance or they really are dead.

Shepard quickly ran out, shooting the power junction four times. It exploded with sparks catching the flammable containers around it on fire. Dumb luck. Emergency lights and alarms turned on, blaring in the background of the chaos.

Daxis's cage opened. He limped in time before the heavy mech could spot him. Mercs began fleeing off the raised stadium seats from the mechs misguided fire. Fantar gathered his closest men and fled outside the arena into the courtyard. A shuttle awaited him.

Daxis ran into Shepard, when she pulled him away from a burning pile of containers. "You all right?', she asked panting from running.

"I'm fine. Fantar escaped. We need to get out of here as well.", he replied.

She nodded in agreement, using the remaining thermal clip to mow down any merc in her way. An explosion knocked a walkway down over the entrance. "Shit!", Shepard yelled.

"Shepard! Mechs!", Daxis shouted.

The mechs still came after them. She shot down one of the smaller ones. Leaving the heavy left as a threat. Daxis found a rifle from the dead body of a batarian merc and dispatched the other small mech. He turned to Shepard, "Here.", he shouted while throwing the rifle to her.

"Cover me. I'm going to the control room across the arena to stop the mechs from bringing this facility down on us."

"Be careful.", she yelled.

Shepard opened fire on the heavy mech, giving Daxis time to run to the other side. After he disappeared behind the stadium, the heavy mech began to close in on Shepard. She dodged more fire from his mini gun. The walkway produced cover as well as a means to climb away to safety and higher ground. Shepard took the advantage.

Daxis limped quickly, feeling his thigh wound reopen bleeding out and down his leg. He can't stop to assess the bleeding, while finally reaching the controls through debris and flames.

Shepard crawled onto the downed walkway, trying to get an advantage over the mech. He knew time was running short. Hacking into the main terminal, Daxis found incriminating evidence pointing to Emerson. Private extranet mail sent to Fantar.

The batarian wasn't a fool and kept it in case she tried to betray him. Copying the data, Daxis found the deactivation code for all the mechs.

Shepard almost made it to the top of the walkway when a miniature rocket hit the wall ahead, knocking her back. She fell and rolled right off onto the ground below, looking up to the heavy mech as it pointed its muzzle to her.

Suddenly the mech began to sputter its commands, walking backwards and powering down in front of her.

Daxis did it. Standing up, sore from the blow to her head, she could hear fighting coming from the control room.

Shepard ran past the burnt seats and arena, right into the room. Daxis had been keeping a batarian merc off him. Shepard opened fire, putting three holes in the mercs back. Too bad it wasn't Fantar.

"Thanks.", Daxis said before falling over unconscious.

Blue blood trailed around him. Shepard put his arm over her shoulder dragging him out from the room. Past the arena and to another door now open from the mech deactivation.

Outside, the kodiak shuttle landed with Liara, Garrus, Ronin and Miranda jumping out. They watched the facility burn on one side in shock, as batarians fled or wandered out dying from uncontrolled mechs.

From the side of the building, Shepard dragged out Daxis, smiling to see them. Garrus could see the wounds from debris that gave her bloody scratches and a small gash across her forehead from an explosion. She set him down, panting from the hard walk. "Where the hell have you been?" Shepard collapsed.

She opened her eyes to see Garrus hovering over her in the shuttle. His worried gaze troubled her. "Hey. I'll be fine.", she assured with a bloody hand to his face.

He took it and squeezed slightly. "Charlie, I told you not to get cocky."

Shepard laughed, "This coming from a guy who got a rocket to the face."

Garrus smiled. "I'm glad you're alive. I don't know what I would do if anything had happened..."

She sat up, pulling his forehead to touch hers. "Nothing happened I couldn't handle."

He wanted to believe that. Garrus continued to sit next to her as Cortez flew the shuttle back to the Normandy. Emerson is going to pay.

In the weeks, ahead, Emerson faced trial for treason and murder. The alliance renounced her status and together with combined evidence from Daxis, Ronin and Gesin, proved her devious plans. Rasa had escaped the incapable hands of the citadel and once again the galaxy had a secret fear to harbor.

With her and Fantar running around loose, no one knew what to believe when the council reported peace and safety.

The original council whole again, Daxis Quintyrus closely worked with the alliance in promoting a worthy candidate for the human councilor position. Nearly two months later, they found their councilor.

Shepard waited in Emerson's old office. The cold white metal and lonely plants were removed. Citadel blue was put back, with the desk covered in family pictures and one picture that stuck out. She picked it up, smiling.

"That's my favorite." A woman's voice echoed.

Shepard turned around to welcome Khalee. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be messing around with your things."

"It's quite alright. Your welcome to reminiscence with his photo anytime, Shepard.", she replied.

Shepard put the picture down. "Are you sure you want this job? Anderson wasn't too fond of it. Although, I can't deny he did an excellent job at it."

Khalee chuckled. "He preferred to be out there with you and the rest of the alliance. Fighting the reapers and securing peace. I'm sure about this job, though. After what Emerson did, we need to reassure the citadel and the rest of the galaxy that no more Cerberus agents will infiltrate our lives again."

"Would be really nice.", Shepard remarked.

Khalee took a seat at her desk with Shepard sitting opposite. "Everything else aside. Gesin will get a home world for his people. The alliance has taken everything Emerson's compiled together and given it to the council. The asari want to help, also given that some of their own people have batarian mates. We can turn this around to good, Shepard."

Shepard agreed, but glanced away in uncertainty."Khalee. I know many of the batarian people are still angry with me. I couldn't stop the reapers from destroying their system. Their home."

"You've served your time. Unfairly. Gesin believes you, most of his followers believes you. After winning the war against the reapers, the galaxy has already forgiven you. If they didn't. There wouldn't be a statue being built in your honor, of your service and sacrifices here on the citadel.", Khalee smiled.

"Say what now?", Shepard blurted surprised.

"Don't worry, Shepard. It's not any taller than the krogan statue on the presidium. We didn't want to start any wars.", she winked.

"I'm...I'm honored, I guess. A little disturbed to see myself like that.", Shepard answered astonished.

Khalee laughed before resuming a solemn stare. "Shepard. We need to talk about Satima, as well. Emerson had terrible plans for her. The council knows it, and so does the alliance. We're in the middle of informing the turian hierarchy. Daxis, unlike how Sparatus felt, is very curious to meet her. Do you know where the sentarians might have went?"

"Honestly, I don't. I wish she told me, but Satima had been pushed away by Emerson.", she replied sadly.

"Not to worry. When she does return. The galaxy will know a better story about her, then what Emerson was planning.", Khalee informed.

"Thank you, Khalee.", Shepard added.

"My pleasure. Now, go and get some rest. It's not every day a person can say they survived a batarian pirate kidnapping.", Khalee stated with a chuckle.

After their meeting, Shepard boarded her ship. Inside her cabin, she sat on her bed and attempted to stifle a sob. Everywhere she turns there are enemies.

People want to hurt her, destroy who she is. Worse, they want to destroy Satima. Villains lurk around the galaxy and all she can do is put them down. One by one. Shepard feels so tired. Tired of running, tired of killing.

Garrus walks in to see her in this state. "Charlie.", he says while approaching her. He stayed on the Normandy, pacing in worry over these events. Even after the reapers are gone, it never fails for those with sinister ideals to steal an opportunity to do harm.

She wipes a few stray tears and her nose. "It's nothing.", she lies.

"Can't be nothing if it's got you crying, Charlie.", he stated, sitting beside her.

Shepard leans into his arms, "I'm just tired and worried. Guess the great commander Shepard isn't up to the challenges after the reapers anymore."

"What challenges are you talking about?" Garrus knew what she meant, but he wanted to hear her take on it all.

"I just want a safe place to raise a family. To settle down, and... move forward. Keep a spot open for when Satima returns.", she replied.

Garrus held her tightly. "We will." He lifted her chin up to gaze into her softened teary green eyes. "I'm getting leave soon. We're going away someplace tropical, just like I promised before. And you're going to rest."

She smiled at him. "Can't wait.", giving a sweet kiss to his mandible. "If we're going tropical, then we're going to a beach? That means I'll need something to wear."

Garrus could feel his heart skip a beat into excitement. "Or", he started with a smirk. "You could wear nothing at all." He growled low to her, teasing her side, hearing her giggle. They fell back together on the bed, already caught in a moment of intimacy.


	6. Renuion

Welcome! Language and illness triggers. Looong chapter. Thanks for stopping by! ;)

Disclaimer: **Bioware is the sole owner of all ME and ME related material, etc...**

* * *

A year passed as the galaxy continued to heal. Systems Alliance made an expansion closer to the Terminus systems, despite the council's warnings. Humanity started to spread themselves too thin, again. Would more outposts prove beneficial in the long run?

Gesin Sar'manak had become leader of the new Hegemony. Batarians everywhere began recolonizing their home with the help of the Alliance and the council. Councilor Khalee organized a joint colony in the Armstrong nebula. Many humans doubted how long it could continue, considering how much animosity lasted between the two races. Even other council races shed their own voices of concern for this project.

Keepers throughout the citadel continued to display more cognitive behavior. With a few here and there going missing. The council denied any issues with the situation, using Khalee as speaker for the entire station.

Currently, Commander Shepard finally received her promotion and became Captain of the Normandy. Lieutenant-Commander Williams was promoted herself in the position of Commander, maintaining her alliance career, working alongside her fellow spectres.

Garrus had been given advancement in the turian military to Commander of Administrative and Logistical Strategy, heading a reaper division for future turian privates to tour and study.

James completed his N7 training. Proudly working on the Normandy and often colonies on the terminus. Liara formed a public intelligence and statistic data division. Putting the Alliance and Thessia's own asari government in charge, co-oping the two races. Still resuming her role, privately, as the shadow broker.

Captain Shepard had recently headed back to the citadel for important news. All of this progress helped forge a way for her and Garrus to settle down more, and maybe have a family. But it was once again overshadowed by an anxious thought. Where is Satima? And is she still alive?

Styx Theta Cluster

Erebus System

In orbit of Nepmos

The freighter, Endeavor, slowly navigated through the system. Carrying mostly provisions and a few construction crates. Captain Marley paced the circular corridor checking on the diagnostics of her ships engines. Everything looked perfect. So why is she feeling anxious suddenly?

As she continued through the engine core, a sudden jolt of turbulence caused the ship to rumble, bolting the entire vessel forward. Forcing Marley to stumble. The lights flickered with some of the monitors on the diagnostic panel displaying static.

"Captain. We got some kind of spatial anomaly happening here.", her pilot commed.

She ran to the cockpit. "What's wrong?" Once there, she spotted her crew gathering around the two windows into space. "Captain, look.", the pilot pointed.

Outside the view window, they witnessed a large magnetic tear rip a dark hole the size of a dreadnought in space. "What the bloody hell?", she spoke.

The Endeavor's electrical systems started to flicker again, and navigations were going out. The gravitational pull of the singularity was causing massive emp waves. "Get us out of here. Don't stop recording those readings, though.", Marley ordered.

"Captain. Should we contact the Alliance?', her lieutenant asked.

Marley watched the tear threaten them, hurling electrical veins from the black whole. "Do it.", she said.

Endeavor groaned from the hard turn her pilot forced. As they managed to leave the area, something began coming out of the tear. "Give me vid point on this!", Marley shouted, terrified.

The display played the tear spewing out a grey dreadnought, a warship of great size. It had obvious signs of heavy battle and the hull was damaged on more than several places. Onboard fires blazed in sections throughout the vessel.

"My God.", the pilot, Pax, spoke. "It's going to crash into Nepmos."

"Lenna, has the Alliance responded yet?', Marley asked.

"Ma'am, not yet.", she replied. Lenna watched the event, anxious to leave. "We need to continue to evacuate!"

Marley looked to her crew then back at the ship."Nepmos is unstable. If there are any survivors, they won't make it in time for the Alliance to get here. Keep the Endeavor at a distance. When this ship crashes, we'll send a shuttle to the surface."

Her crew glanced around, nervous and fearful of this order. They weren't soldiers. Marley continued watching the ship crash into the atmosphere of the radioactive planet. Something seemed off about the way it descended. Almost as if someone was trying to navigate it. "Keep your nose up... ", she muttered to herself.

More hull pieces peeled off in layers, flying backwards like shrapnel. In moments, this massive ship was navigated straight into a mountain, hitting the rocky surface at maximum speed. Giant rocks turned into boulders of destruction, exploding off the mountain side.

The ship skidded forward, groaning loudly into the sky as fires scorched the thin ground.

The bridge of the ship slammed right into a magma flow from a rocky hill, spilling hot overflow down the side of the mountain. Any closer and whoever was flying that ship would have been roasted. Pax held his breath, watching in astonishment, as Marley stood behind, equally in awe of the massively destructive collision. "I've never seen a crash like this before.", she commented.

Lenna observed the planet. "Captain, are you sure it would be a good idea to follow this? We should wait for the alliance."

"Until the alliance gets here, we must make sure no one is dying in that ship. We'll only be there for a short time and no longer.", Marley informed.

They waited half an hour for the majority of the fires to die down, before flying to the surface. Lenna shook while putting on her enviro-suit. She's never been this terrified since the reapers attacked her colony. Marley placed her hand on the nervous lieutenant's shoulder and nodded. Inside the small shuttle Lenna flew, Marley turned on surface scanners recording any anomalies nearby.

"Keep your breather on. The air is filled with sulfur.", Marley informed.

"Yes, Ma'am.", Lenna complied.

Into the overcast sky of the planet, Endeavor's shuttle carefully flew over the crash site. Through their view window, they could see the devastation of the ship's circumstance. "I have multiple hull and deck fires. It's mostly in the aft of the ship.", Lenna informed.

"Take us down there. I think I can see a hatch.", Marley ordered.

As the shuttle landed, a cracking sound echoed underneath it on the surface. The hatch opened. "Step carefully. Nepmos has a thin surface." Captain Marley informed.

"How do you know so much about this planet?", Lenna asked.

The hatch of the defunct vessel looked warped, but luckily the shuttle had a torch. "I used to be a marine of the alliance. My platoon was stationed here. We were 90. In the end, we had gone down to three."

"Because of the planet?", Lenna asked, standing beside Marley.

"That and the fact a hostile nest of rachni lived here. If it wasn't for Commander Shepard and the Normandy, I wouldn't be here today.", she explained.

Lenna gave a silent wow before taking the torch and beginning on the hatch. It took less than an hour, but they managed to cut out a sizable enough entrance. Once inside, Marley and Lenna used their only means for weapons as a guard against whatever had been trapped in the ship.

"It's so dark and hot.", Lenna complained, as she wiped sweat from her brow. Pushing honey blonde strands behind her ears.

"That's because of the fires further down. We'll make a short sweep of the bridge, then check for life signs on the second deck. Hopefully by then the Alliance will have showed up.", Marley explained.

The hull interior was black, with condensation leaking down the walls. Blistering steam spurted out from side vents. Must have been from the decks below. Using their small flashlights, they slowly stepped into the shadowy bridge. Sparks from damaged panels lit a few areas.

Up ahead, Marley looked for a command center. She spotted right away the set up with four pilot chairs on each side in a row. This would be where ensigns, lieutenants and other crew would manage the ship's basic and tactical functions. "Here.", she pointed.

Two large bodies laid on the deck wearing damaged black armor. Closer inspection showed strange grey lesions, oozing silver liquid in the open patches of flesh on the lifeless corpses. "Keep looking.", Marley continued, disturbed. A disgusting smell started to permeate throughout the rest of the ship, giving off a decayed rotting scent. "Oh, my God.", Lenna commented while covering her nose.

"Ignore it and keep looking. Someone steered this ship to land. They must still be alive.", Marley commented.

Pax commed,"Captain, an Alliance vessel is here. Also, there seems to be a reading of several life forms coming your way. I... I think it's a scanner malfunction."

Marley realized they made it to the bridge of the ship inside the navigational bay, and looked around the cockpit. "Lenna. Link up your scanner. It could be survivors.", she ordered.

Lenna set her light down, putting her torch on a panel. Quickly linking her scanner to the Endeavor's navigational output. "This isn't possible?" She questioned aloud.

"What? What isn't possible?", Marley argued. She turned around to spot a shadow that moved quickly from the front of the cockpit. Holding her light steady to the walls, Marley read some sort of graffiti written in red liquid.

"..I cain heare tem in tha wals.." She repeated. Whoever wrote this couldn't write the common tongue correctly.

Lenna looked up, her eyes wide in fear. "Those life forms are already in the room with us." She turned to pick up her torch. As she grabbed her light, Lenna pointed it to a shadow and screamed as something loomed over her.

"Lenna!", Marley shouted.

Silence. "Lenna... where are you? Lenna!", Marley had the feeling this had gone horribly wrong. Cautiously, she stepped to were Lenna had been. The pitch-black bridge prevented Marley from seeing much. A chittering sound echoed from the hull ceiling and the walls, followed by clacking noises in the vents.

Loud rumbling from the ship's lower decks caused her to stumble. She suddenly felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand. As she turned, she was face to chest with a creature.

Pax frantically tried comming them. The Alliance had started to send out search teams for the wreck. Warning the Endeavor to stay clear. Pax didn't alert them to the Captain being on the surface. Finally, after minutes of desperation, he got his Captain's comms open. "Captain.", he repeated.

"Pax?", she answered.

He let out a sigh of relief. "Captain. Are you alright? Where is Lenna?"

"Feeling ill. We're coming back now.", Marley replied.

"Did you find any survivors?", Pax asked.

"Survivors?", Marley answered.

"Yes. You wanted to check for survivors of the crash.", he replied.

"I... I don't remember. I'm not feeling very well, myself. The atmosphere has too much radiation. Prepare the shuttle bay.", Marley informed.

Pax opened the cargo bay for them. "Yes, ma'am. I'm glad you're both safe."

"We're glad too.", she answered.

Citadel

Zen Gardens Apartments

Presidium

Charlie waited for the extranet mail to reach her inbox. She sat anxiously at her desk, crossed legs, and shaking. They waited for their situation to settle, for the galaxy to quiet once more, to have time for a family. Being a high-ranking officer gave her more control of the days off, which made the crew of the Normandy ecstatic.

The mail pinged.

She hastily opened it, reading the contents to herself, her eyes darting from one sentence to another until it was finished. Charlie closed the terminal and uncrossed her legs, pushing herself back from the desk to stand, and ran.

Through the door, down the hallway and into their bedroom, where Garrus sat on the bed. Reading his own mail from a data pad.

He looked up to her. "Charlie?"

She gave a wide grin. "The adoption went through."

They embraced, nearly forgetting that in three days they were both due back in duty.

That night, amidst the happy dinner they celebrated over, Shepard received a message from Alliance Command. "No, not yet.", she groaned. Garrus looked up to her omni-tool's ping, when his went off as well.

"Urgent from the council"

They exchanged a worried look to each other. What would happen that forced the council to call them both?

Days later, the Normandy was sent to investigate the mysterious crash on Nepmos. Another alliance ship nearby, made the first contact with a single survivor.

During space flight Shepard received news, courtesy of Khalisah, about the crash on Nepmos circulating throughout the galaxy. She knew the specifics for her being in the cluster. Publicly, it was to show a healthy presence of military to any anomalous situation.

Officially, it had been confirmed the crashed vessel was indeed Sentarian. Further inspection proved it was the same ship High-Commander Memtrix directed. Satima left in this vessel.

Shepard held back her fears of the outcome. The Endeavor originally reported the incident, with a short vid of the tear and the ships entrance. Except, no one had heard from them since. Temporary structures were erected to house the alliance presence during the investigation. The alliance had not searched the ship, yet.

Normandy entered the system, beginning it's decent into the atmosphere of the planet.

On the cargo deck, Cortez had just finished prepping the kodiak for flight. James started to gear up when Garrus approached Shepard. She stood at the weapon rack. "Charlotte. Heard anything from top side?", he asked.

"Only that the ship remains defunct with one survivor.", she answered, tightening a strap over her leg.

He handed her a pistol, as she holstered it behind her back. "The hierarchy is getting anxious about the wreck being sentarian. If something can bring them down like that, we don't want it here."

"Agreed. The galaxy isn't prepared for anything like the reapers. Or even a small-scale war.", she replied.

Garrus followed her to the kodiak as James stepped inside. "Ready to see the Sentarian war ship up close. I never got a chance to meet them personally.", James remarked.

Cortez chuckled, "Nothing surprising about them. They're tall, green and don't want to probe you."

"That's not the image I would like to travel with.", Garrus replied, disturbed.

Shepard smiled as she put on her helmet. "Finish gearing up. Toxic atmosphere, so helmets on."

Cortez flew the kodiak to the alliance outpost. The nearby vessel orbited around the planet, sending a steady supply of marines and engineers. A bigger warship not meant for stealth, the Inglorious received the comms from alliance command to secure the wreck and keep remnant batarian pirates out.

Down on the surface, the crew piled out of the shuttle into the camp. Shepard observed many alliance soldiers going over orders or changing shifts. Some nodded at Shepard, knowing who she was. While others stared, or averted their gazes.

"They don't look so happy.", James spoke.

"I wouldn't either if something like that was next door to me.", Shepard pointed ahead to the now crumbling ship. It's massive dark hulls slumping into the mountainside.

"Why is it only the alliance that's responded? Where's the turians or asari?", James wondered.

"We're not in council space, remember.", Garrus answered.

Dark clouds covered the sky as they continued to inspect their surroundings. Murmurs from groups of marines echoed through the long path between the hab tents and small compounds. Rumbling sounds came from the ship in the distance. Shepard gazed ahead to see Commander Williams walk out of a small hab, quickly smiling upon seeing them. "Captain. You made it."

"Ash! It's been months. How is the spectre work treating you?", Shepard inquired, shaking her hand.

"The only way damage control can.", Ashley replied.

"It's not all that bad.", Shepard smirked, feeling relieved to see her friend. Ash looked great. Clearly enjoying her work in the spectre field. She still wore alliance blues, proud to show her human presence.

They both turned to the ship on the outskirts of the camp when another rumble came from its crash site. "One hell of a crash.", Ash commented. She shook her head before turning to Shepard. "I've got to check a few things. Rear-Admiral Marsden is in the end hab tent. Along with someone else.", she informed.

"Thanks.", Shepard said, before turning to Ash again, confused. "Someone else?"

"The survivor.", Ash answered. "You'll see, Captain." She furrowed her brow troubled before heading off to another tent. What was that about?

Alliance soldiers took guard at perimeter choke points, as marines carried heavy crates of medical supplies for the hazardous atmosphere. Helmets were suggested due to the toxic air, though not required. Among the loud chatter of orders, Shepard heard a familiar voice. Her team quickly followed it to the end tent adjacent to a medical compound.

"Don't touch me!"

Shepard and team walked in to see a woman sitting on an examination table, her back turned to them. A medical officer attempted to administer meds to her. "Ma'am, I'm trying to help you with pain.", he stated. "You're covered in minor burns and lacerations."

She shrugged off his hand and smirked. "I don't need to be drugged.", she started. "Now get out of my face, before I jam that needle someplace tender.", she warned in a more mature tone.

On closer inspection, Shepard realized that mature tone was Satima. She wore no armor, with her under-suit in tatters and dirty. Shepard jogged up to her, Garrus in tow. Both parents tried to embrace Satima, but she flinched back. "Whoa."

"Satima... it's us.", Shepard spoke, elated to see her daughter alive.

She stared at them in confusion, quickly turning her head away. "That was quick.", Satima complained.

"You're not happy to see us?", Shepard feared.

Satima sighed. Stepping up to the third family reunion, James caught a dramatic difference in the young girl's appearance. Her hair was buzzed off. She had a faded scar over her right cheek, and she looked... older. Not by much but less of a kid and more filled out. Like Shepard.

Satima exhibited a more distant attitude. The most important feature was innocence. Whatever small shred she held onto before, looked completely gone from her gaze.

Even Shepard could tell from the turian like eyes, her daughters crystal alert stare became an empty glance. Garrus stared away at this grown woman who is his daughter. She had old bloody cuts on her hands and neck. Small cuts on her left cheek.

Grime and dirt covered her pale face in patches. Possibly from the crash she survived? Satima had been through hell, obviously, and her frightened expression towards the outdoors convinced him that something really bad happened.

"Okay. I get it. It's been some time.", Shepard accepted.

Garrus watched Satima's edgy stance. "So, kid. How was the journey?" He tried to lighten the mood with small talk. Garrus hates small talk, but it was all he could think of at the moment.

She looked at him strange, licking her lower lip nervously. "Not so good, I guess." Satima stared in the distance.

"Can you tell us what happened?", Garrus asked.

Satima then shuddered as if a chilled wind swept over her. "You feel cold?", she questioned.

"Some de meido shit going on here.", James muttered.

Rear-Admiral Marsden entered with alliance marines at his side. "Captain Shepard. It's an honor." He held out his hand to shake hers. Shepard returned the compliment. "Admiral."

Marsden looked similar to Hackett, wizened from decades of warfare. He stood tall and still before them. Nearly matching Garrus and James's height.

"You got here quickly." Marsden wondered.

"I don't make it a habit of waiting when it comes to dangerous and peculiar circumstances.", Shepard stated.

He caught Satima's gaze before returning to the conversation. "Well, Captain. We've scanned the outer hulls of the dreadnought. There are no life signs. This young woman here was found wandering in the valley below. She kept muttering something in a language unknown and put three of my men in medical. I had her scanned to find out she's the classified traveler, and according to alliance command, your daughter.

Shepard couldn't help but to grin, before answering. "Yes, Admiral. She is."

"I thought the alliance had her holed up in some quarantine lab on a distant planet?", he argued.

Shepard's grin soured with a glare. "Why would you think that?"

Satima hopped off the table and started walking towards them. She picked up a jacket from a chair. "That's because I'm dangerous.", she replied sarcastically.

The admiral and Shepard stared away awkwardly at her. Satima finished putting her jacket on and began walking outside. One of the marines tried to caution her. "Ma'am the air is toxic, you should wear a re-breather."

Satima stopped to glance his way, turning to Shepard and team with a sarcastic expression. "I survived worse.", she replied, returning her gaze to the marine. "And stop calling me ma'am!.", Satima glared. The marine stepped back, letting her through.

Garrus followed her, as she strolled past the marines and guards. She sat on a crate, overlooking the valley of ash and cracked ground below. Heavy grey clouds covered the sky choking the sunset to darkness. Satima heard footsteps behind her.

"Here.", Garrus handed her a re-breather. "There's no logic in being stubborn." She scoffed, pushing it away. Garrus shoved the mask in her hand. "Put it on.", he ordered.

Satima glared at him, putting on the re-breather. "Happy, now?", she mocked.

Garrus crossed his arms, satisfied. "Yup."

Meanwhile, the Admiral continued his report informing Shepard of rachni movement below. "No hostile activity has come of them, but I want to remove my men all the same for a time, before resuming a thorough search into the ship.", Mardsen stated.

Shepard agreed," They haven't been hostile since the reapers defeat, but I wouldn't want to test that with lives."

"I'll continue planetary scans in orbit. Alliance command will send you a data report. Captain, you should probably take her to earth. That's just my advice.", he offered.

"Admiral.", she replied. What an asshole. Looks like she finally met the first biasedly influenced human against Satima. Not counting the Cerberus bitches.

After stepping outside. She found them near the encampments edge. Garrus speaking to her. "Where's Mem-Zurah and your friend Akasia?", he asked. "What happened to the sentarians?" Satima stared ahead and pointed to the sky. "Back there."

"What do you mean? Space?", he asked again.

She only stared.

Shepard hiked to them. "Admiral Marsden is leaving and taking his men with him. Rachni activity below us. We should leave the surface back to the Normandy. Satima, are you ready to go?"

The hybrid nodded, looking back to the ship. "Do you think the fires will completely destroy it?" Satima asked with a worried tone.

"Possibly. That's another reason to wait before searching the ship.", Shepard informed. She stared at her daughter. What the hell happened?

Satima stood up to follow them out of the camps edge. She hoped Shepard is right.

The shuttle ride was filled with silence, as both Shepard and Garrus watched Satima keep to herself. She didn't want to discuss anything. James stared away from the awkward setting. Once docked in the Normandy, they left the kodiak to ungear. Satima gazed away quietly.

Shepard had just finished taking her chest piece off when she noticed this. "Satima. Are you okay?"

Satima had begun biting her nails nervously staring at a table of guns. "Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine. Why?", she asked startled.

"Nothing.", Shepard replied, worried.

On deck three in the medical bay, Satima stood in front of Chockwas as the doctor scanned her head and neck. "Well, my dear. It seems you've experienced some head trauma. Though nothing serious, I need to give you a thorough examination just to be sure."

"No.", Satima protested. "I'm fine, there's nothing wrong."

"Why?", Shepard asked. "You're covered in abrasions and more than a few lacerations that the doctor can suture together."

Satima gave them a warning glare, "No."

Concerned, Shepard slowly stepped forward to Satima. "Did someone do this to you?", she gestured to the cuts and bruises on the girl's arms, neck and face.

Satima's expression went from panicked to terrified. "You don't understand.", she complained.

Shepard watched her daughter's frightened flinches from her own touch. "Tell me! Who did this to you?", she demanded.

Satima started to hyperventilate, falling to her knees in distress. She covered her ears, yelling for the pain to stop. Shepard knelt down trying to help her calm. "What's wrong with her!", she yelled to Chockwas.

The good doctor hurriedly administered a sedative to calm the hybrid while scanning her. "She's exhausted, feverish and hysterical. Shepard, she's post-traumatic."

Shepard continued to hold Satima staring at Chockwas in disbelief. Post-traumatic? Why? Satima shivered in her arms, whimpering as the sedative took hold.

Moments later, the doctor finally scanned the girl's body. Which revealed troubling truths. Shepard stood by nervously. "What did you find?", she asked.

"Several surgical sites. Scarring from tissue removal.", Chockwas answered.

Shepard couldn't believe it. "What? What do you mean tissue removal?"

Chockwas brought a holo display of Satima's body above them. Showing the old recovered injuries. "Previous battle wounds. I should know, I've bandaged and sewn up plenty of soldiers in my career. Her hair has grown back, but there is a surgical scar on her right scalp. Just above the ear. Shepard, there's a neural implant in her brain. Strange looking. I've never seen this type of technology before."

"Could it be Sentarian?", Shepard asked, alarmed.

"I won't know without removing it and comparison to others, and that could prove fatal."

Shepard stared away at Satima. What did they do to her? Chockwas left the lights on dim as Satima laid on the bed sleeping. Hooked to intravenous bags of fluids and other medicines for her dextro needs.

* * *

Warp gate

Spatial Rift Tear near Nepmos

One week ago

The ship roared and groaned under heavy fire. Satima tried everything possible to stop them from boarding, but she was only one person. She'll lock them below and hope the fires will kill them. Sanitation and quarantine.

"Kel tor meh jin"

Ship VI alerted her to several hull breaches. Satima hopes she can make it in time to reach Shepard. Before it spreads. Once through the tear, the ship began losing velocity and navigational functions. Panicked, Satima tried manual flight. In the distance from the large viewing windows, another ship hovered nearby. She didn't have time to comm or alert them.

"Ne la'tir ke tin"

In the midst of all the noise from deck fires, hull breaches and alarms, Satima can still make out the warnings from the VI. "Yes, I know I'm about to crash you stupid digital bitch!", she shouted.

Through the atmosphere, she could see the ground getting closer and closer. Satima tightened her straps and swerved her pilot's chair around as the vessel crashed into a mountain.

The glass of the windows broke into thousands of tiny pieces, flying shrapnel into the bridge. Some of it bounced off surfaces, cutting like little insect bites into her exposed skin.

The force of the crash knocked her unconscious.

It could have been minutes or hours, even. Satima opened her eyes to feel heat. "The fires!", she said aloud, struggling to undo her chair straps. With a quick slice of her blade, Satima freed herself. Falling on her knees and crawling through glass and shrapnel. The chittering noises were heard again.

She turned to watch a lava overflow from the broken windows, barely touching the sharp nose of the ship. Too close for comfort to think about. Once on her feet, Satima knew the infected were outside the bridge doors trying to find a way in. Disturbed, tired and out of options, Satima decided to display her fears for anyone who finds her dead body to see. She took a bloody finger and wrote on the bridge hull.

"I can hear them in the walls." A demented laugh escaped her lips. Eyes watery, she wonders if Shepard ever found this, would she know it was Satima who wrote the warning?

They banged on the doors. Their screeches of terror and pain echoing to her. Satima had heard enough. Angry, she ran to the door, past the bodies of her friends who helped her steal the rift capable warship, and hacked the panel to open. Satima readied herself with her blades.

In a rush, they nearly overwhelmed her with their incredible speed and disregard for pain. She sliced, stabbed and impaled them off her. Screaming in defiance against their relentless onslaught. They were not many, but Satima had become virtually exhausted from the battle. She panted hard, sweat covering her brow with the last one down.

Then the noise came again. A single infectant crawled from the dead and attacked her. She sliced its flesh as black ooze spurted all over her armor. The creature died at her feet. Satima began to panic, and stared at her blunder in fear. "Sanitation and Quarantine!", she repeated.

Quickly, Satima began pulling and tearing her armor off. Trying to rid herself of the contagion. Once stripped to her under-suit, she spotted the emergency exit hatch above her and opened it.

On top of the ship's upper hull, Satima closed the hatch with a heavy thud. She observed the volcanic ashen landscape. Satima thought she landed in hell. Crawling down to the surface, she started her long trek into the unknown. Thinking of how her body would look... petrified in volcanic ash.

* * *

Shepard left Satima to rest under the care of Chockwas as she paced in her cabin. She should plan to go back to the planet herself and find answers to what was going on, but the rachni activity and the ship's fires prevented that.

Meanwhile, Garrus finished overlooking his old spot in the main battery. EDI had already set a program during his absence that did the work for him. He still checked it four times before finally giving it a rest. Eventually, Garrus quietly walked into the medbay, having heard of Satima's panic attack and listening to Charlie's concerns.

"How is she?", he asked walking through the door.

Chockwas closed her terminal. "Better. Her vital signs at least."

He stood beside Satima, watching her sleep soundly, pulling the brown blanket over her shoulders to keep her warm. Spirits, it must have been a long while before she could rest like this. Satima seemed to have treated the Normandy as a refuge for her. He was glad she did. It is for him, too. "I wasn't in here for her eval. What did you and Char... Shepard, find out?"

Chockwas gave him a glance, and stood up from her chair, walking to the examination table the hybrid girl slept on. "She's been through heavy combat. Her body is overly stressed from exhaustion and malnutrition. There are surgical scars, injuries. Traces of an acid substance. Then again, wandering around in a toxic atmosphere doesn't help, either."

"Spirits.", he commented. She started to stir. Her eyes opening slowly. "Hey, kid.", he flexed his mandibles into a grin. "You're on the Normandy, in case you forgot."

"What the hell happened?", she asked sitting up carefully, holding her head in pain.

"I had to sedate you. You were suffering from post-traumatic injuries.", Chockwas informed, performing another scan for good measure.

"Damn.", Satima replied. "I didn't... hurt anyone, did I?"

"Other than scarring the hell outta Shepard, no, you didn't.", Garrus helped her to sit up straight.

The doctor finished, closing her scanner. "You seem to be recovering well. A little more rest and maybe a good meal could help. I'll go tell Shepard you're awake and give you two some privacy.", Chockwas smiled warmly at them.

After she left, Garrus crossed his arms leaning on the table. "You look... different." Satima raised a brow. Garrus smirked. "I'm talking about your hair. You cut it off?"

She felt her head curiously. Her eyes widened quickly before settling down to a stare, sighing loudly. "Necessary."

"It's... interesting.", he added. Satima glanced away, her cheeks blushed a light red. Garrus couldn't get out the fact Satima was still very pretty to him. His round faced adorable daughter, but if he said that, she might punch him.

"Satima.", Shepard said coming into the medbay."I'm glad you're feeling better."

She looked back up to Shepard, "Thanks.", Satima replied.

The lights came back on from dim to bright again. Satima adjusted her vision while Garrus and Shepard stared at her head.

"What?", she spoke aloud. "Why are you staring at me?"

Shepard started speaking to her."Chockwas found a surgery mark on the right side, behind your ear. Do you remember why?"

Satima quickly felt behind her ear, rubbing the scar. "Vaguely", Satima replied, averting her gaze oddly.

"Would explain the hair.", Garrus spoke. "No offense, but you're kinda sporting an old Jack look."

Shepard continued while giving Garrus the eye, "Satima, you have surgical scars inside your body, tissue removal... a neural implant of unknown technology in your brain. Do you understand how dangerous this sounds?"

Satima sat up completely, irritated at the questions. "It's none of your damn business." She began ripping the iv's out of her arm, while red droplets of blood dotted the table and floor. Satima stood up and pushed past them, heading out of the door. Shepard couldn't believe what was going on. "Satima?! What are you doing?"

She didn't turn her head, but replied. "Heading back to the warship."

Garrus and Shepard followed her out. "Without armor or weapons? You're still injured, Satima!", she grabbed the girl's arm.

Satima pulled away viciously, "Ca-ida di, striba!"

The deck went silent as Normandy crew members stood around, unsure of the display they were watching. Garrus stared in confusion. "So now you're one of them? Speaking their language and acting shady about what is really going on.", he questioned.

Satima glared at him, "Yes, I speak their language, eat their food and live on their ships! It's because they accept who I am. Not just being a hybrid, but of what I am."

Shepard stepped closer, her gaze worried. "And just what do you think you are?"

Satima put her arms to her sides with an unhappy expression. "An abomination."

Serpant Nebula

Citadel

The Normandy shot out of the relay, swiftly passing by other ships and freighters. Satima stood behind Joker as he navigated the warship towards the citadel, pacing when Shepard approached. They passed underneath the Destiny Ascension and between turian warships. An alliance dreadnought stood watch over the open arms of the great station.

"It's been over a year, Satima. Do you remember what the citadel looks like?", Shepard asked, trying to reconnect.

Satima remained silent, quickly leaving the cockpit in a rude manner. Shepard watched with a worried expression.

Joker and EDI navigated the Normandy through the docking hubs, finally hovering into the presidium upper docks. "So, Captain. What do you think is Satima's problem? I mean, she survived a crash and started speaking like the sentarians. You think maybe she's got a stick up her butt, too?", Joker commented facetiously.

"Cut the crap. She's been through enough.", Shepard warned.

Joker and EDI exchanged glances, obeying Shepard's order.

Satima waited at the hatch with Shepard and Garrus, following them out onto the citadel. She knows her attitude was insulting to Shepard, especially in front of the crew. "Last time I was here, I watched the Normandy leave.", she recalled, trying to answer her mother's question from earlier.

"That was a choice you didn't have to go through, Satima.", Shepard spoke, keeping her gaze straight forward.

Inside the open elevator, Satima continued. "Yes, it was! You don't understand, because you're not her!", she argued.

Garrus could tell there was frustration in his daughter's attitude.

Once on the presidium, they took Satima to their new home. Using the cab as transport and a quick way to keep prying eyes off them. Shepard knows sneaking Satima on the citadel isn't a grand idea, but she needs to speak with her daughter alone.

Away from the paranoid citizens and all too curious journalists. Their home was located further in the presidium. Close to the entrance stairs and elevator to the Silversun strip.

The old apartment that Anderson had given her sustained heavy damage. After the presidium received the bulk of repairs, the upper and lower wards were next in line to be rebuilt. Instead of keeping it as an apartment, Shepard decided to use the space for better means. Serving as a dorm for the many kids who suffered losing family as well as being next door to a newly rebuilt arcade.

Shepard landed the cab on a small parking hub, quickly getting out. Ushering Satima along with Garrus walking behind. They strolled inside the lobby to the stairs, following the steps to a short hallway. Satima slowly walked through the front door when it pinged green for entry. Her eyes widened to the expanse of the spacious apartment. A generous gift to them?

"Make yourself at home, Satima.", Shepard offered. Trying to cool the earlier arguments.

The large living room was surrounded by tall windows overlooking the presidium. She could watch traffic flow from the couch and stare away into the false sky above.

The walls were colored in light blues, overhead dimmers gave enough light to bounce off furniture and art displays. Some of the displays looked familiar. Prothean stones and asari text sat visibly across the entry way. Another housed a perfect replica of the Normandy.

Satima stepped further into the room, spotting a set of pictures on a table behind the couch. She picked one up. It was the image of her, sitting between them that night of the party.

Another picture caught her eye of them in beautiful attire. Shepard wore a sky-blue dress, pillowy and soft looking. Her radiant red hair crowned in gold dots. Their friends all dressed wonderfully, holding glasses of pale yellow liquid and genuine smiles.

What did she miss? Their whole lives?

Satima sat it down gently, depressed and lonely.

"Satima. Follow me.", Shepard asked.

She followed Shepard down a hallway to a sizable room, with a big bed and private bathroom. "This is your room. For when you returned. We didn't know if you would have a place of your own, so Garrus and I decided to leave a space just for you. I know how much you enjoy privacy, so this room was built in the back of the apartment. Quiet and away from the front of the home.", Shepard informed.

Satima couldn't understand the reasons behind it, but neither could she express the turbulent amount of emotions welling up inside. She had her own bed, washroom and privacy. What was it they wanted in return?

"There's fresh clothes in the dresser next to the wall by your bed. I had them especially made for you.", Shepard added.

When Shepard left, Satima looked inside the drawers to see a nice assortment of garments for her. Everything displayed in dark colors, just how she likes it. She decided to take a shower, programing the panel to make it extra hot.

Naked, Satima stepped inside and fully immersed herself in the hot water, gasping at the intense heat burning her skin. Dirt, blood and grime washed away down the drain, leaving a dark streak behind on the white tile.

Images of the infectant attacking her played while looking at it. She closed her eyes tightly to banish them. Visible scars over her legs and back showed more clearly now. The soap stung her small wounds, causing her to wince.

She shouldn't be here, but what else was she to do? Satima needs help to save them, and Shepard was the only help she could think to get. Memories of the ship's crash filled her mind as she slowly sat down on the tile floor, bringing her knees to her face, and wept.

The Dinner

Shepard set the table, satisfied with its organized appearance. This will be the very first time they sit together as a family. Tomorrow will be full of work and duty, but tonight is for Satima. She walked into the open kitchen where the dining table was placed.

Natural wood with pewter metal designed the space. She could smell food. Shepard turned around to see her daughter, clean and dressed. Looking more terrified of the table than she did on Nepmos. " I see your wearing the clothes I got for you.", she smiled.

Satima looked down to her shirt and pants. Proud of wearing something decent for a change, since the horrifying event. "Thanks. It feels soft. I like the vest that goes with it.", she replied.

"It sometimes gets chilly on the citadel. I figured a thermal vest would be nice to have.", Shepard continued. "Does it fit well with your small carapace in the back?"

Satima adjusted the collar, giving a nod. "Not tight, but comfortably snug."

Garrus walked in, unarmored and wearing normal attire. Satima stared in shock. He caught this and laughed at her. "I know it's strange, but I do take the armor off. Well, just this once.", he mused. Garrus still wore his visor, regardless.

She chuckled lightly at him. They all sat down to the table, sitting in silence when Garrus got up quickly. "Let me get it.", he gestured to the food.

Once the plates were given, Shepard and Garrus started to eat while Satima gazed at the situation. Shepard glanced up to Satima. "Are you hungry?", she asked, concerned.

Satima viewed her meal. "What is it?" Grey looking meat and purple sauce covered her plate.

Garrus exchanged glances to Charlotte. "It's dextro. Safe for you to eat. Pretty tasty if you try it.", he tried to smile.

Satima gulped, feeling uncomfortable. She picked up a utensil and started to dig in, then little by little put a morsel or two in her mouth. They attempted to not stare, afraid it would prevent Satima from eating. "How was it you were able to eat anything the sentarians had? Considering you can only eat dextro.", Shepard wondered.

"I think they can eat both kinds of protein. Levo and dextro. I've never gotten sick from it.", she answered.

"Oh.", Shepard spoke. "Well, how do you like this place?", she asked.

Satima glanced up, "It's... nice."

Shepard gave a short smile, quickly looking to Garrus and tapped his leg with her foot, nodding to Satima. He cleared his throat, "So, Satima. Are you feeling any better since the crash?"

She looked at him, "I'm still sore. A little tired, but glad to be away from that planet." Satima started to enjoy her meal. The sauce really was good.

"Tomorrow, Alliance command and possibly the council, will want to question you. If you're not up to it yet, I can make them wait.", Shepard stated.

"That's alright.", Satima replied. Slowly cutting the grey meat, she started to ask questions. "When I came in the front door, there were images on the table. I looked at one, of the both of you in nice looking clothes. Haven't seen anything like that before. What exactly has happened while I was gone?" Satima stopped eating, staring at them with her question echoing in the room.

It was time to reveal some things. Shepard smiled at her, "Last year we got married, finally.", she looked to Garrus lovingly. "That's why we were dressed so nice. It's a ceremony and then a party."

Satima tilted her head slightly, "You're... mated?! Like... joined?"

"That's what it means, yeah.", Garrus answered.

"Oh!", Satima replied, nervously. She started to play with her food, picking away at the leftovers. "Oh.", she sighed.

"What's wrong?", Shepard asked.

"Nothing. I'm glad you're together... married. You deserve it more than anything.", Satima seemed sad.

Suddenly, the door VI announced a visitor. Shepard slammed her glass on the table upset at the intrusion on this important moment, and got up to answer. Satima observed, anxious to what the reason was behind it.

Shepard opened the door to see Khalee."Councilor?", she announced surprised.

"I hope I'm not disturbing anything, but we need talk right now.", she informed.

Shepard stepped outside the door with Khalee. "What's going on?"

"I had a report earlier today that Satima has returned. And she is here, with you.", Khalee stated. She seemed more than antsy, looking around nervously. Are they being spied on? Charlotte nodded, leaning against the wall of her apartments exterior. "It's correct. She's back and inside. What's the problem?"

"Apart from Alliance Command breathing down my neck and the rest of the council concerning her "rants" a year ago, I've tried to stop their paranoid fears, but they insist she come immediately to a private meeting.", Khalee replied.

Shepard's face contorted in outrage. "That's out of the question. She's tired and suffering from the crash. Satima needs to rest, not be grilled by bureaucratic nonsense."

Khalee agreed with a sigh. "Shepard, I wouldn't have come here if I could postpone this. My hands are tied. I'll stall a little longer for you to get ready, but she has to come to the embassy. After that, I promise I will do everything in my power to keep them away from her."

Shepard shook her head in disappointment. "At least let her finish eating. She's been through a lot."

"Of course, Captain.", Khalee acknowledged.

Shepard went inside to see Satima standing with her arms crossed and a sour expression. "So... what happened to Emerson?", she asked.

Embassy

Satima stood on the petitioner's stage. This time it was empty, except for Shepard and Garrus. The new human councilor, Khalee Anderson, stood behind her. This woman too, had blonde hair and wore alliance blues, but her expression was that of genuine friendship and not devious undertakings.

"I wish we could've met in a more pleasant circumstance, Satima. I'm sorry to hear your ordeal of crash landing on Nepmos. If you need anything, please come to my office. I will be happy to help.", Khalee smiled. The young hybrid stood still, unanswering, yet her eyes told Khalee she was listening.

Satima stared in the direction of the holo images of the other councilors. Khalee stepped forward. "My fellow councilors. Satima has agreed to meet with you this evening."

Tevos, the asari councilor, observed the girl with slight disgust. Daxis, however, studied the hybrid's appearance in fascination. "Satima. It is good to finally meet you. I'm the new turian councilor, Daxis Quintyrus.", he informed.

Satima ignored him, glancing around the stage. So much has changed since she last stood here. To hear of Sparatus's death and Emerson's treason shocked her in the ride to the embassy. Valern started to speak. "Has she lost the ability to speak? Why isn't she talking?", he demanded nervously.

Khalee spoke, "Councilors, Satima has been through a great deal, while suffering injuries from a crashed warship on Nepmos. Please understand her hesitation in replying."

"Our reports indicate there were no survivors, save her. Why isn't she being held in quarantine?", Valern argued.

"Satima has passed two medical exams and a third eval on the Normandy. Other than combat exhaustion and more than a few sustained injuries, she's safe.", Shepard retorted.

"Where are the Sentarians? I find it ominous she's the only one around from their warship!", Valern accused.

Satima glanced at them, almost delivering a devious grin before Tevos spoke. "Beginning tomorrow, I want a full investigation into the crash. Starting with her.", the asari glared.

"Why?", Satima blurted.

"We want to know if you'll be threatening anymore of our citizens. Since Emerson's disgraceful treason, we were not sure where you stand directly.", Tevos stated.

Satima scoffed. She gripped the front stage rails, leaning forward to give the councilors a hard stare. "I worked for the sentarians, nothing more.", she replied. Then glancing to Shepard. "I also stand with the alliance. Good enough?", she added sarcastically, facing them.

Tevos shook her head in annoyance. Daxis began to speak this time. "We appreciate your cooperation. When you are recovered, I would like to meet with you privately, tomorrow." Satima crossed her arms, wary of this new turian councilor. "The council will adjourn at this time.", he added.

The holo images flickered and disappeared.

"Well, that went well.", Khalee frowned.

"Hypocritical jerks.", Shepard commented. She faced Khalee equally disappointed.

Garrus approached Satima. "Don't worry about them. You showed up. Now, you can go home and rest."

"Home?", Satima repeated, confused. They stared at her. Satima rubbed the buzz of ginger hair on her head nervously, "Right. Home.", she stated.

Later that evening, Satima sat on her bed remembering the words she said a year before to the crowd of people and the reporter. What a foolish thing she did.

A dull pain started to throb above her ear. The implant was reminding her of its existence again. This would make it five headaches a day, instead of two. Akasia warned her. Satima suddenly looked up at the door. Shepard knocked and entered. "May I come in?"

Satima nodded.

Shepard took a seat next to Satima. "I just wanted to let you know that Khalee is a good person. She's nothing like Emerson. The council, apart from her and Daxis, are simply trying to dig up a reason to kick you off the station."

"Are you sure they're trustworthy? The new human and turian councilor's?", Satima asked, skeptical.

"Well, I fought alongside Daxis when I was kidnapped by batarians. Khalee was married to Anderson a long time ago, and used to teach at Grissom Academy. She works for the Alliance."

Satima leaned up, her attention caught. "You were kidnapped?"

Shepard nodded her head. "Oh, yeah. They couldn't hold me for long, though."

Satima glanced away."Kah ve. You certainly had an adventure while I was gone."

Shepard began to speak when Garrus came in. "Sorry for disturbing. I just wanted to see how Satima was doing.", he spoke. "We were talking about the treason Emerson committed a year ago.", she stated. He stood in front of them, arms crossed. "Another Cerberus bitch. I'm glad she's gone.", he remarked.

Satima looked up to him, "Cerberus? Damn!"

Shepard gave him a grin at the comment. "Yeah. But that's over with. She's put away in a deep cell so far down into the earth's surface, there's no chance for escape. Although two of her henchmen did. Miranda is on to Rasa, and Fantar is being hunted by Gesin.", Shepard added.

"Who?", Satima asked, confused.

"Sorry.", Shepard laughed. "I forgot to tell you all of that."

Satima smiled. Garrus pointed, happily. "There it is. I've been waiting to see that all day."

She blushed a little. "It's just a smile. Nothing significant."

Shepard touched Satima's arm. "It is to us." She glanced to Garrus, then back to Satima. "Can you tell us what happened? You don't have to say everything. Just... tell us what caused the crash."

Satima leaned back, her eyes widened in an unseen terror. "I'm not ready to talk about it. I just want to sleep, alright.", she replied apprehensively.

They both nodded in agreement, "No one's pushing you to talk. Maybe we can catch up in the morning, before you meet with Councilor Qiuntyrus?", Shepard replied.

That night, Satima tossed and turned in bed. Reliving the nightmare, she went through before coming back to Shepard's galaxy. The unseen terror plagued them all. Sickness and death spread like wildfire in the system.

All of them massacred by gruesome monsters. How could they be so stupid and bring the fragments back from her time? She shot up from her bed, covered in cold sweat. Her head throbbed. The neural implant reminding her of the delicate walk she treaded between sanity and madness. The voices unheard can be quieted. If she only complied to torturous means.

Satima got out of bed, leaving her room to wander the living room. The windows were tinted to imitate night and a silent hush filled the large space. She walked to the couch and laid in it. Falling asleep to the sky cars outside, flying back and forth.

Nuclear Family

Satima stirred to muffled conversation from the kitchen. Groggily, she sat up wiping her eyes and curiously observed her surroundings. So, this wasn't a dream? Sky cars flew by as usual in the open space of traffic. The occasional whine of their engines muffled from the double panned glass. Satima slowly walked ahead, listening to them talk.

"I've got to contact Alliance Command today. They'll want their turn at speaking with her.", Shepard spoke.

Garrus sat at the table with a cup of hot liquid, "The hierarchy has been waiting patiently as well. It's a matter of time before Daxis interrupts a dinner to speak with me."

Satima watched their normal behavior. It didn't feel fair to be so safe here. Comfortable, clean and fed. Shepard looked up from her meal prep to her. "How are you feeling?", she asked.

Satima ran her hand over the ginger stubble of hair. A nervous pattern becoming self-evident of late. "Better, I suppose."

"Didn't like your bed, or was the couch a sort of old habit?", Garrus commented.

"Just wanted to be in an open space. Where I could see outside." she shrugged, taking a seat beside him. "What are we doing today after I speak with the turian councilor? Visiting more politicians and locking me in a cell for good measure?", she spoke sarcastically.

Shepard glanced at the comment upset, while Garrus awkwardly sat. He started to speak, "In order for the rest of the galaxy to understand your motives and heritage. You will need to speak with politicians and people looking to lock you away. Satima, you have to prove your innocence regarding Emerson, and you have to show yourself publicly to others."

Satima stared around. "Joker was right. You have no sense of humor." She grinned, but noticed their serious stares."Kha ve! You guys really need to chill out." Satima grabbed a curious looking piece of food that easily crumbled in her hand. "I'll speak to Daxis and the entire damn universe if I have too!"

Shepard sat across from her, taking the muffin containing levo ingredients out of Satima's hand, "Satima. You're still refusing to tell us anything that happened to you. We can't help you against the universe, if you won't comply."

"Comply to what? I didn't come back as a courteousy, or because of guilt!", she shouted.

"Then what? Why did you crash a sentarian command ship into Nepmos? What happened?", Shepard yelled.

Satima slammed her hands on the table in irritation, getting up to pace. "Look at us! Playing some kind of twisted fantasy of family. It's sick."

Garrus stood up, clearly annoyed. "You're avoiding the question."

She stared at him, "I am not.", she declared with a shaky voice.

"Then answer Charlotte's question!", he demanded.

Satima stood still, as Garrus began stepping closer. "You were the only person aboard, Satima. Where are they? What happened?"

Shepard gazed at her with an urged expression. "What are you hiding?"

Satima straightened herself giving them a cold stare. "I am a sentarian, lieutenant of the directive division, promoted from chief technician and master pilot. My reasons for the crash are classified. I speak for them representing the seat's commands. I don't have to answer to you." She turned around and walked back into the living room.

Garrus turned to Shepard. "Why couldn't she have remembered to say that last night to the council?", he smirked.

Embassy

Turian Councilor's Office

Satima stood in the lobby. Glimpsing occasional stares from the current crowd. She returned a scowl, slowly strolling past the fearful gazes. The dull pain returned, prompting her to stop at the steps. One time. Just one time let it have a say.

_"So, this is the embassy? Weak and pathetic things that struggle against our will."_

"Quiet.", she said in a hushed tone.

Up the stairs and down the long hall, Satima stopped short of the councilor's door. Behind her would be Emerson's old office, now occupied by Khalee. In that moment, the door opened, causing Satima to flinch back with a gasp. Daxis stood at his desk, readying a glass of water. He heard her surprised tone.

"Welcome. Please, come in and sit.", he offered.

Satima straightened her shirt and vest, clearing her throat quietly before entering the office. She followed his gesture and sat in a grey chair. Unsettled, she stared ahead waiting for him to sit opposite her, behind his desk. Daxis sat down, studying her wary gaze. "I would like to begin by introducing myself..."

"I know who you are. You and Shepard were both kidnapped by Fantar and fought your way out together from the mech factory.", she replied rudely.

Daxis glanced to the side, folding his hands over the desk surface. "Well, yes. That is true."

Satima smirked, satisfied.

Until Daxis continued. "But, your missing something else.", he stated. "I'm a councilor and your "only" sponsor for turian heritage rites. So, Satima... I believe it would be in your best interest to practice a little more respect and decorum for the future."

She scowled as he continued.

"I know you've been through a lot. I've read your files from Shepard and previous statements from the council. Sparatus acted like a bastard. An exceptionally well trained, tactical bastard. He, like the rest of the galaxy, feared what your existence meant. To him it was an insult to turian kind. But to me..." Daxis rose up from his seat and stepped around the desk to Satima. He sat on the edge, gazing directly to her. "I see a beautiful example of this galaxies future."

Satima blushed, averting her eyes from him. Was he... flirting? "Look, councilor. I only came here to clear things up... with the council and with, uh... you."

Daxis realized his tone and how it must've sounded to her. "Spirits. That's not what I'm implying." He stood up and opened his terminal, turning the monitor around for her to see. A brunette human woman, sat under a shady green tree, smiling back at her. It was taken on the citadel. "This is Julia.", he beamed.

"You are in a relationship... with a human?", Satima inquired.

"Yes.", he nodded. "We met on Menae. She was a part of an alliance transport team. Delivering supplies and medical help. You see, Satima. I'm not against your hybrid genetic make-up, because I want to share that experience with Julia. I want to have a family with her. Not just to adopt, but to have real biological children. And you're proof there's a way."

Satima sat up quickly, bewildered. "I'm not from a traditional birth! I was made by the reapers. For a darker purpose than most of you think!", she started to argue loudly, becoming erratic.

Daxis shook his head. "But, the reports indicate..."

"Nothing. I come from an alternate future. The reapers win, and they kill Shepard, only to remake her into a monster. And from her... they make me.", Satima shook all over in the reveal. "Don't you people get it?! I'm not normal. This is not normal!", she shouted, pointing to herself.

Daxis stared in disbelief. "Your turian side. Is Garrus not your father?!", he demanded, upset.

" I was not born... I was designed by the reapers. I'm Shepard's genetic child, yes. But my turian side was stolen DNA. Garrus did not volunteer. He was held in captivity and experimented on. By a cruel and twisted abomination." She stopped from pacing, sighing at him. "Now, councilor. Tell me if you still want a hybrid child with Julia?", she finished.

Daxis couldn't believe this. "Genetically mutated to fit the reapers needs.", he said aloud.

Satima stared down. "Yes, there is a way to make a hybrid. But it only seems the answer to that kind of biological anomaly was taken when the reapers were destroyed." She glanced to his sad gaze.

Daxis sat in her chair, covering his face in despair. "I told Julia it was possible. She believed me, had hope... but..."

Satima stepped to him, hesitantly placing her hand on his shoulder. "You don't want the answer to something the reapers made. I'm not without my flaws.", she added. "Tell Julia I'm sorry." She started to leave when Daxis stopped her. "Thank you... for being honest with me. You could've led me in a lie, manipulate your way to Palaven's council."

"I'm not like that. There's been too many lies lately.", she replied, sadly.

Later that afternoon, Satima wandered the lower wards thinking about what she told Daxis. It sounded cruel, but it's true.

She eventually found Shepard and Garrus in the markets taking a stroll together. Satima followed them, watching the couple act perfectly normal. After they took a seat on a bench, Satima attempted to make amends for her curt response from the kitchen earlier in the day.

"Well, if isn't the lieutenant master pilot with an attitude.", Shepard remarked sarcastically.

Satima stood in front of them with arms crossed and a look of embarrassment. "Ok, I deserve that."

"Or chief sentarian of the galaxy.", Garrus quipped.

Satima narrowed her eyes at him, "Alright. I get it."

Shepard smirked, "How about, the division of technical jerks?"

"Nice.", Garrus replied. Shepard chuckled, "Got that one from Joker."

Satima glanced off in shame. They didn't understand the military titles, because she's not explained what it meant. Neither has she told them what happened and why. Shepard regarded her daughters slumped shoulders as she stared upset to the ground. "Satima. What did you want?", she asked.

"I came to apologize. Not to be ridiculed.", Satima replied, still staring off.

Garrus got up, "Take a seat.", he suggested.

Satima briefly glanced at him, sitting next to Shepard. "Those military ranks are real, by the way. They may not count here with you guys, but it counts with the sentarians. And me.", she informed.

Suddenly aware of the way they teased her, Shepard nodded in understanding. "We're sorry. We just got a little... carried away."

Satima accepted the apology with a shrug.

"How did you get those ranks?", Garrus inquired.

She looked at him, "Hard work, determination... all the basic military requirements.", Satima answered. "Mem-Zurah promised me a place with them. I chose to leave, feeling it would be better if I wasn't around to cause you anymore trouble."

Shepard placed a hand on Satima's shoulder. "You were never a burden. Emerson caused the trouble, not you. We worked hard to make a home here, for all of us."

Satima looked at Shepard confused. "Why?"

Garrus and Shepard exchanged a look, gazing at her. "Because we... we care about you, Satima. We...", Shepard stirred uncomfortably in her seat next to the hybrid. "We love you."

Satima's eyes widened, awkwardly scooting away from Shepard and blushing towards Garrus. "Spirits.", she mumbled, suddenly getting up panicked. "But... you barely know me! I'm not even from your time! I'm just... just an accident. Why would you say that? It's... it's...", she nearly stumbled over another bench, before sitting down hard.

"It's what?", Shepard asked.

"It's unfair. Why can't you just hate me, like everyone else?", she yelled, her expression pained.

Citizens started to circle around them, listening to the shouting of the strange family. Garrus noticed this, "Why don't we take this someplace less crowded.", he suggested.

"Oh, crap.", Satima said covering her face.

Shepard stood up, "Okay, people. Shows over. Get back to your lives.", she warned annoyed.

Everyone hurriedly walked off, with a few asari scoffing in annoyance. She turned back to Satima. "Let's get a drink."

A small bar provided the quiet backdrop for the family to continue their discussions. Faint music filled the space while Shepard poured fresh liquor into Satima's glass. "Calm your nerves.", she gestured to the drink.

Satima took a healthy gulp. "It's not everyday parents take their kid drinking, I guess?"

"Not when their kid is already an adult. And an immature one at that.", Shepard stated.

Satima glared at Shepard. Garrus sat opposite of the circular booth, glad for the private seating. "We should talk about your past, Satima. Charlotte and I barely know anything about you, prior to your crashing in on our reaper party.", he smirked.

She finished the drink, looking at Shepard to pour again. "Why are you asking now?"

"It's time you had your chance to explain everything to us. You can tell the truth without judgement or accusations thrown your way.", Shepard stated. "Plus, I would like to get to know my daughter more.", she smiled.

Satima let out a sigh, holding the glass with two hands. Garrus observed them. "Like how you have four fingers instead of three or five.", he added.

Shepard agreed. "Can you tell us more about your childhood? What was it like? Were you always with the other me?"

Satima nodded, "Always, up until she helped me escape hive.", she answered.

"How old were you?", Garrus asked. curiously.

She watched their concerned stares. "Sixteen. I was quite a handful.", Satima chuckled.

Shepard and Garrus laughed, resuming their questions. "Typical teenager?", she wondered.

Satima nodded. "I guess. Didn't really know many kids out in space. Spent most of my later teen years hiding and learning to fly."

Shepard tilted her head in inquiry,"Who taught you?" Satima looked away. "A batarian. He acted like my friend, but betrayed me. It didn't end well for him.", she replied staring into the liquor. "If you want to know a few personal things... I was never birthed to begin with. Had this sort of conversation with Daxis.", she answered.

"When you say birthed...", Shepard asked.

"The other you didn't pop me out.", Satima replied with a smirk. She noticed the bothered stares they gave. Clearing her throat, she exhaled at the unusual explanation. "Ok, here it is. Archer was a scientist. He worked for the reapers and the Directive. They changed him into what you saw. I don't know why but... they created a bio-engineered clone of you. A daughter of your own genes, if you will."

Shepard took a hard gulp of Satima's drink. She continued with a sly smile to Shepard. "I wasn't born with a carapace, or turian eyes. It took lots of painful injections to mutate and adapt. Some kind of neural training, perhaps and Reaper's methods, trained me in the skills I posses today. Being a small kid on a reaper controlled station was no picnic. I'm lucky to have survived at all.", she commented.

Garrus stared at her intently, " How did you come by my... _the_, turian DNA?"

Satima gulped another sip of her drink. Clearing her throat. "Archer captured you twice. You were going to kill Reaper. Put her out of the misery she caused and represented. He tortured the other you, experimented with your DNA. I can't explain why he gave me that mutation. All I know is that it happened. And now we share common genes. A few, anyways."

Shepard looked away."Do you think Reaper ever loved you... as a mother?", she asked.

Satima gazed at her, before returning her stare at the glass. "One time, I think. Her motives were always torn between the directive's will and her own. In the end, I believe she tried to help me." She shook her head, a small memory of the crucible helix faded quickly into her mind.

Garrus stirred uncomfortably, waiting to ask more questions. Satima glanced to him, nodding for the go-ahead. He started, "You said I was in your future. What was I like? Was I around for you as a kid?", Garrus asked, curious.

Satima gave him a smile. "You were cocky and strict." She contorted her face to indifference," But, no... you were not around while I grew up. You didn't even know I existed until we met accidentally on hive."

Garrus sat up straight, completely at his curiosity's will. "Was that the place Archer held the other me?"

Satima noticed his concerned demeanor while sipping her drink. "Yes. You were trying to kill Reaper, again. Apparently, you've been doing the same thing for twenty years."

"That doesn't sound healthy.", Shepard quipped.

"We ended up escaping, after a short battle between your alternate and Reaper. It was close, but we made it off that hell station.", Satima explained.

Garrus gave Shepard a suggestive look. "Told you, Charlotte. All around turian bad boy. Up till the very end."

Shepard smirked at him, scooting closer to his body, getting face to face. "You certainly are.", she bit her lower lip.

Satima watched in disgust. "You... ALSO LIKED TO DRINK!", she said loudly.

"I did?", Garrus replied, resuming a fatherly stance.

Realizing his tone, Satima quickly spoke. "But, you were also cool, and nice to me. You prevented Aiden from...", she stopped speaking.

"From?", he repeated.

Satima let go of the glass and held her arms together. "It's not an appropriate subject for right now.", she dismissed.

Shepard leaned closer to her. "What's wrong? You can talk to us about whatever happened. What you went through... we want to know."

The girl had a downcast expression. "No, you don't. It's not something I want to discuss. Ever." She stared hard at them.

Satima sighed loudly, "We were stuck on Omega. Directive soldiers were everywhere and we just survived an attack by an adjutant." Shepard's eyes widened. Rasa warned her about Aria's inability to eliminate them completely. Satima continued, "Garrus and I needed the help. He ran into the Talons and they offered. It almost came at a cost. To me." Looking away, Satima shook her leg under the table in an anxious mood.

Garrus noticed, "They tried to kill you?", he added.

"Or sell you out to the directive?", Shepard commented.

Satima laughed mockingly. "That would've been a better story.", she glared at a distant memory. "I don't want to discuss it anymore. It's in the past, leave it there."

"Satima...", Shepard began. Garrus looked at her in concern.

Satima traced the lines of scratches on the table with her eyes. She glanced at them both. "The other Garrus, saved my life." Satima looked down," Before I came here, he died trying to stop Archer."

Shepard stared away, upset at hearing this. Garrus cleared his throat, trying to break the serious atmosphere. "Did I at least get to kick his ass?"

Satima chuckled, "Yeah."

"Excuse me.", Shepard pushed Garrus out of the way from the booth, quickly walking to the restroom. Satima and Garrus exchanged glances. "I shouldn't have said anything.", she worried, covering her face.

Garrus got up, touching her shoulder, "Don't get upset. She just needs time to process this, we all do." He walked after Shepard, leaving an uncomfortable Satima behind.

Shepard leaned against the wall of the dimmed restroom, her eyes watered. Satima was tortured, abused, in a future that she herself came close to repeating. If Satima had never came, the reapers would've won. And all this horror story would repeat. Garrus walked in. "Charlotte.", he spoke.

She ran into his arms, remembering the story of his alternate death. He held her close and tight. "It never happened. It never will. We changed all of that.", Garrus reminded her.

Shepard buried her head into his chest, eventually gazing to him. "But it happened to her. Our daughter. I don't care how she was made. She's ours, and the galaxy tried to destroy her. Just like its doing now."

Satima waited nervously. Glancing from time to time to the restroom and to other quiet patrons. She slowly sipped her booze, wishing she had kept quiet. Garrus returned with Shepard in tow. Her eyes red and strained. Satima tried not to stare.

"I'm sorry if what I said upset you. You did ask about my past.", she spoke.

Shepard breathed in and sighed. "That I did. I'm glad to know this, so I can be there in case it gets to be too much. I know those kind of days, Satima. I didn't have a great childhood either."

"Oh. Well, what happened?", the hybrid inquired.

Shepard had resumed her seat, closer to Satima this time. "I was an orphan on earth. Joined a gang called the reds. That was before I went into the alliance. Long story short, I used to hate aliens, got drunk and stole a lot of merchandise.", Shepard informed.

Satima's eyes widened in excitement. "Did you beat people up?", she asked childishly.

Shepard started to laugh as Garrus watched in satisfaction. "Yup. But, you know, most of them were bad."

Domestic

Satima sat on the couch, legs crossed with a book in her hand. It was written in some kind of ink. A gift from Kasumi, the invisible nuisance at the party a year ago. The thief loved to read these things and sent quite a few to Shepard over the past few months. Satima stared into it, words were displayed across thin pages that could tear easily.

Shepard passed by her, taking a step back to see what her daughter was doing. "What are you reading?"

Satima held the book closely to her face. "I don't know.", she spoke flippantly with a shrug.

Garrus came through with data pads. Shepard stopped him. "What's going on?"

"Work. Crap for work and more work.", he replied. "I'm getting a report ready for Satima. The hierarchy has started knocking at the door.", Garrus hinted.

She nodded, then watched Satima again. Shepard took a seat beside her and pointed with her finger at the title. "The Odyssey. Good choice."

Satima glanced to Garrus who shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not familiar with human cultural literature, kid. Come to me when you're interested in turian.", he winked before heading into another room.

Shepard tapped on the page. "Read to me the first line.", she encouraged.

"All right.", Satima complied. She started to read, " Tell me, O Muse," looking at Shepard funny, but reading it anyway, " of the man of many devices, who wandered full many ways after he had sacked the sacred citadel of Troy." Clearing her throat to continue. "Many were the men whose cities he saw and whose mind he learned, aye, and many the woes he suffered in his heart upon the sea, seeking to win his own life and the return of his comrades."

The hybrid felt something from the words. Reading a little more carefully and with understanding. "Yet even so he saved not his comrades, though he desired it sore, for through their own blind folly they perished—"

Satima gulped, stopping the line. She began feeling sick to her stomach. _Guilty._

Shepard noticed how upset she was becoming. "Satima? Are you okay?"

The hybrid slammed the book on the coffee table in front of them. Quickly getting up, exiting to her room. Her mother left to wonder what started it.

* * *

Private Council Chambers

Citadel

Days later, a summons was sent to Satima by the hierarchy. Garrus read it, learning who in their small council was to attend. They sent Agripenex, Malen and two others to meet with her in the council chambers. Shepard made sure her daughter was ready to explain everything necessary to satisfy them. Daxis promised to help her case, assuring that they could not deny her paternal heritage anymore. One good thing coming out of this at least.

Satima paced in the lobby. A turian assistant came forward and invited them through. Once inside the chambers, Khalee led Satima to the front of the room. Standing before the four turian officials and their indifferent stares. She stood straight unflinchingly. Trying to remind herself of who she is. If that even mattered at all.

"It is time for the hybrid to explain herself.", Malen spoke.

Agripenex glared toward him, returning a softened gaze to Satima. "We've been waiting for some time to meet you in person. To get a clearer picture of your motives, your allegiances."

Satima stared in confusion. "My allegiances?", she asked.

"I don't want to associate you with the criminal activities of Emerson. Frankly, there's no evidence. You left the citadel, and the galaxy for a year, returning in a crashed sentarian vessel.", Agripenex stated. "Of course, there are some indiscrepancies in the story you presented to the council."

"Then why am I here? Obviously, there is more to this, than to just "explain" myself.", Satima questioned.

"You represent change. A frightening conclusion to the reapers presence and destruction. There are no reaper ships left to study. We can't predict if there are hidden dangers scattered on every home world, in any station. The galaxy has you left to fear, to blame. And the fact your genetics tie you directly to two evidently famous war heroes... doesn't make anyone sleep any easier at night.", Agripenex explained.

Satima stood still, holding a silence to herself. Malen shook his head in annoyance. "It won't even speak to us. I'm tired of pandering to the alliance's embassy. We can take her into our custody and conduct our own evaluations. Safely incarcerated inside a metal box."

"Malen! How dare you insinuate an illegal abduction in front of the small council.", Agripenex shouted angrily.

Garrus stood forward, flaring his mandibles in anger. "You touch her, Malen, and I'll gladly put you in that metal box myself. Head first!"

Khalee stepped between the council and Garrus, worried. "Please, councilors. This is exactly the kind of argument that starts wars!" Everyone quieted down. Agripenex glared to Malen, then to the turian guards. "Remove him. My commands."

Malen's jaw dropped, "You can't be serious?! I'm a part of this council!" A guard grabbed his arm, forcibly pulling him away from the long table. His seat overturned as he struggled. Malen glared to them all, "You'll regret letting that thing on Palaven! You'll regret not locking her up!" Malen faced Satima, who exhibited a satisfied grin to him. "She's a monster!", he roared before being thrown out.

Khalee and Agripenex exchanged nods. The female turian continued. "Satima. Please forgive his insubordinate attitude. Malen was close friends to Sparatus."

Satima resumed a solemn stare. "I understand."

Agripenex sat down with the other two councilors. Tevos had arrived in time to see the display before taking Malen's seat. She nodded for them to resume. Agripenex continued, "Apologies, child. You have not had the chance to speak your peace or tell your story."

Khalee nodded to Satima with a faded smile. She started. "I know you're all scared. To be honest, I am too.", Satima revealed. "The reasons behind my creation were sinister, that's true, but the reapers did not succeed in using me for their purpose. I came back here to this time, to stop them. To save the Shepard and everyone here. I befriended the Sentarians, who did help in the fight, and I discovered a loyal family along the way. I have no intention of hurting anyone, I just...", she looked down, "just want to live my life in peace and do as much good as possible.", Satima explained.

Agripenex smiled, "That sounds like a good plan, Satima."

Khalee sighed in relief, then stood next to Satima. "I'd like to start this day with confirming Satima's citizenship to Earth. Daxis?"

He stepped forward also. "It is time to allow this unique young woman, her own heritage rites to Palaven. She's proven her allegiances to the good of the people. That's something we can stand behind."

Satima glanced to them both, relieved and more than happy about this. She can call earth and palaven her homes. And she has a right to them both! Elated, Satima spoke with a confident smile. "Councilors, I can assure you that I, like my mother, will do everything to protect this galaxy and its people. Even lay down my life for them."

"We are pleased to know you have good intentions, despite the past. Thank you, Satima.", Agripenex stated.

After the council dismissed the meeting, Agripenex met with Satima in private. "I can see a lot in you, young hybrid."

Surprised, Satima replied. "Like what?"

"I can see you've been in battle more times than you'd like. You have seen things, terrible things. War does that. I'm grateful for your honesty. You do your parents proud with that character."

Satima looked away with a slight blush, "I can't compare myself to them.", she stared at Garrus who was thoroughly shaking Kahlee's hand in gratitude. "I was thinking... maybe I don't want to fight anymore. No more ships, no more battles... just, a nice cozy job. Something local? Helping people."

Agripenex nodded with a turian smile. "Maybe there might be such a job for you in the future. In the meantime, use those skills to secure the galaxy a little longer with the Shepard."

Satima nodded in agreement, watching her leave.

The Park

Two weeks later

Time was wasting away. Satima selfishly withheld any more information, trying to enjoy this short period of peace she found. She's paved a new way for herself in this galaxy. But it didn't feel right. The Sentarians were left behind, and if they suddenly come looking for her. If any of them survive, if her friends lived? She knows there will be hell to pay, and her life... forfeit.

Back in the monument park, where the granite walls with names stood. Citadel flora, birds and people all crowded the place. Satima sat to the side of a wall, rushed here by them in a hurry to meet someone. They acted strangely happy about it. It piqued her curiosity, but it didn't mean anything. Did it?

Satima needs to talk to Shepard. Alone. Garrus keeps butting in, always asking her if she's ok or if she wants to talk. He means well, but Garrus is not Shepard, and Shepard... is no Reaper.

Laughter in the distance caught Satima's attention to children playing. Human children and some asari. She spotted a happy couple of a human male and an asari female. Both embraced and smiling as their children played. This kind of peace is nice for a change.

"Satima.", Shepard called out.

She got up quickly, following Shepard's voice to a shady spot under a tree. Garrus stood next to a few benches as a woman with short flaxen hair spoke to him.

"Satima. I wanted to tell you, but we've been so worried about you lately, it slipped our minds.", Shepard spoke. There was a strange amount of excitement in her voice.

"What's wrong?", Satima wondered, watching Shepard's nervous looks.

She led Satima to the woman who finished speaking to Garrus. "Jenny. This is Satima. She's our biological child.", Shepard informed.

Satima gave her a confused look. What is going on? Who is this woman?

"Oh! My, she is... unique. Nice to meet you. I'm Jenny Garcia. Social services and counseling.", she replied.

Garrus stood next to Shepard, obviously excited. Satima watched anxiously. Jenny then signaled for someone to come to her. A girl, no older than ten with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, showed up. She smiled to Shepard and Garrus. Jenny put her hands on the child's shoulders with a grin.

"She's been talking about coming to your home all morning. All the details have been finished and the adoption complete. Congratulations, to you both." She leaned down to face the girl, "Now, Natalie, be a good girl. We're going to miss you." Jenny hugged her.

Natalie returned the hug, eagerly running to Shepard who caught her. "Oof! You've certainly grown in the last three months. Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes!", she replied, happily

Jenny then left as the small family continued their cheerful meeting. It all seemed surreal as Satima watched in utter shock. Natalie turned to Garrus as he knelt to receive her hug. She then turned to Satima with a wide grin that faded to a frown. This surprised them. "Natalie, what's wrong?", Shepard asked.

Upon closer inspection, Satima crossed her arms with a sarcastic glare, "Well, shit."

Natalie stuck her tongue out, when Shepard stood up, confused. "Do you two know each other?", she asked.

"Yeah. Pulled her stubborn ass out of a burning building.", Satima revealed with an unpleasant expression.

"You left my mother behind. You killed her!", Natalie shouted, her eyes teary from the memory.

"Being burned alive, killed her!", Satima yelled. "And you would've been dead along with her if I wasn't there!" She continued to glare, already agitated by this unwelcome surprise.

"Hey!", Shepard shouted to her. "She's only ten, Satima."

Satima rolled her eyes at Natalie, who ran up and pushed her. "Mommy killer!", she stated.

"Hey! You little bi...", she started.

"Enough!", Garrus yelled.

Natalie stood back behind Shepard. Garrus noticed this and leaned down to her. "I'm sorry, but you shouldn't have kicked your big sister."

Satima's mouth dropped. "What the actual fuck! Is this what you were "preparing for me?" My new room and what? Some little space for the new addition? How ridiculous.", she dismissed.

Shepard couldn't understand what had Satima so upset. "Watch your mouth around Natalie!"

"You know what? I should go.", Satima said while leaving quickly.

Zakera ward

Later...

Satima downed another drink of turian brandy. She wanted to be numb and drunk. Shepard has her own head too far up the idea of a family's ass. There's darkness coming, and they're all too busy playing house!

"You that girl that told the council off?", a drunk beside her asked in his deep tone.

Satima turned to see a krogan, old and heavy set, sitting next to her. She grinned. "Yeah."

"Next round is on me.", he replied.

An hour passed with Satima listening to his war stories. Most of it she spaced out from, but she got the point of never trusting your closest friends. He then proceeded to fall off his chair. Satima bursted in laughter and started to leave after using his creds to pay for her drinks.

She stumbled down the street, past a few alleys. Filling sick to her stomach from all the booze. Satima can't go to their place, not in this state. So, she decided to park her butt in an alley, sitting down against a wall and nodding off. Minutes passed of her staring away into neon lights from buildings. Footsteps approached her, and then a voice spoke.

"Of all the places in the galaxy, I never thought to find you here."

She passed out.

Satima woke with a start. It had to be morning. A heinous headache attacked her, leaving all her senses useless. Nausea overwhelmed her and before she knew it, she was running into a bathroom to vomit. After a few minutes of painful retching, Satima then stood up, finding a sink to wash her face and rinse her mouth. She realized this place was familiar.

The door opened and she stepped out to see a bed and couch facing each other. The small apartment still had light problems and the loud noise of the adjacent shops outside. She turned quickly to the sound of a glass being set on the table behind her.

"It's got medicine for your head and stomach. Dextro safe. Go ahead and have a seat."

Ronin?

Satima slowly took a seat, putting her hand carefully around the glass. She had a small sip. "How did you find me?", she asked.

He smirked while making himself something. "Dumb luck, I guess. I followed you down the street after coming back from the embassy. You were drunk. I can tell. Didn't want to leave you alone and incapacitated in the alley."

She gave him an indifferent look. "Doesn't matter."

"It mattered to me. So, I brought you here.", he turned around with a dish of something and sat across from her. "I heard you were back, but I didn't know where. Are you staying with Shepard?"

Satima took another sip, "Was. They got a kid now. She uh... she's the one I saved from the burning apartment building. Remember?"

Ronin ate a few bites, nodding his head and swallowing. "Spirits, yeah. Real handful after you left. Didn't trust anyone. I put her in protective care. Why?"

"Shepard adopted her. Yesterday. She remembers me all too well.", Satima replied, irritated.

Ronin nearly spit out his food. "Spirits! That must've been one hell of a day."

She laughed a little. "You can say that." Satima stared at her glass. It's been a full year, and some weeks now, since she left him behind. He looked great, and here she was, with a bad hangover and a grumpy attitude. "I'm sorry for leaving... the way I did. I hope you're not mad at me." She hoped, yes. But, Ronin had every right to be upset. It was rude, and insensitive.

He stopped eating and glanced to her. "It's all right. I understand.", Ronin commented. "Interesting choice of hairstyle, by the way.", he smirked.

Satima blushed, embarrassed. Ronin had gotten used to her longer locks, and now she resembles a strange looking boy. "It was for medical reasons. Hair grows back.", she informed.

He stared at her, tilting his turian head in concern. "You alright?", he asked.

Satima shook her head dismissively, "So. What have you been up to?", she asked.

Ronin looked at her, finishing his plate in a hurry. "Listen, Satima. I'm running late. I can take you back to Shepard's or anywhere else you like."

Satima's eyes widened, "Oh... no. Don't worry. I can see myself out. Thanks, Ronin. For keeping me safe.", she smiled, getting up. "Oh, and the hangover meds.", she stated.

She walked out of the door, hurriedly jogging down the hallway to the elevator. Ronin seemed a little preoccupied and totally inconvenienced. Satima felt awkward, meeting him so suddenly again, thinking to return a kindness by inviting him to dinner at Shepard's. That is, if she's still allowed over there.

The elevator doors opened to a turian woman with green clan markings. She stepped out, excusing herself past Satima in a hurry. Satima nodded, letting her through as she walked inside the elevator. Before the doors closed, she spotted the female stopping at Ronin's door. The female waited for a minute when the door opened quickly with them embracing.

They exchanged a kiss.

She could feel her heart sink into her stomach as the elevator door closed. A strong pain of regret caused her eyes to water. No. Satima will not cry over him. She made a choice and he's clearly made one of his own. Why would a man want to go back to a woman that broke his heart?

Back at the apartment...

Shepard paced. She waited for Satima to arrive last night, but the girl didn't. They needed to set the two girls down and have them discuss the problem. Maybe they can work out their issues and it will be all over with? The door opened, with Satima dragging herself in. Shepard glared to her. "Where the hell have you been? We were worried sick."

The hybrid looked up somberly. "Sorry." She started to walk to her room.

"Satima...", Shepard spoke, watching her daughter act emotionless. "Are you okay?", she asked.

Satima stopped, "Yeah. Just tired." She continued to her room. The door shut fast. On her bed, she thought about the last few weeks, and yesterday. They're not her family, not really. She can't fill in that part of their lives, but that little girl can. A girl who had suffered being an orphan, no thanks to the reapers.

She stared around her dimmed room. Letting go of Ronin and any ideas she had harbored for the past year, would be better. Dragging someone into the mess that is her life, is unfair. He's a spectre, a protector of this galaxy. Much like Shepard. Satima exhaled with a shaky voice. So many hurtful emotions bombarded her right now. She laid back, and curled up on her bed.

Later that day, Shepard and Garrus talked to Natalie about what happened to her biological mother. Satima locked herself in her room.

After a good amount of explanation came out, they realized what went on in that building. Satima helped Ronin rescue as many civilians as possible. It was an accident that the mother was left behind. Shepard held Natalie close to her, while the girl listened." You must understand that Satima did not leave your mother on purpose. She did everything she could to help."

The poor girl wiped stray tears from the memory, holding onto Shepard's hand. "I just wish my mom could be here."

Shepard gave her a hug. "Oh, sweetheart. I do to. I'm so sorry for what happened."

Garrus left the explanation to Charlotte. It seemed so natural to her. He wanted to adopt this child with Charlotte, but... somehow, his nurturing paternal feelings were rusty. Worse than rusty, he didn't know what to do! While they discussed the events of the past, he walked off to Satima's room, leaving Shepard to console Natalie. After a few minutes of trying to reach her, he hacked the door open, anyway.

Satima sat on the floor, barefoot and against her wall. She stared at him from across the room. "I see privacy is not respected around here. Like I was told.", she glared.

"It isn't when you're being an insubordinate.", he retorted. Garrus looked around the room, settling his disappointed gaze to her.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Insubordinate? I didn't realize we were back on the Normandy! Please, go ahead and barge in my life anytime you like."

Garrus stepped forward. "Satima, what is going on with you?"

She glanced off. "Nothing you can fix. I thought you weren't going to treat me like your kid."

He gave a sarcastic smirk, "You kinda are."

She shrugged. "I kinda don't care."

Silence fell for a moment. Garrus got closer, nearly stepping on her exposed toes. He looked down to them. Such small pale human toes. "I understand what you're going through. I used to be C-sec, and there are things I've seen. Horrible and troubling. You ever heard of duct rats, here on the citadel?"

She nodded no to him.

"Well, there are orphaned and poor kids running around the lower wards. Tiny things that can crawl in the smaller spaces of the keeper tunnels and the like. Sometimes they grow up fast and can't maneuver like they used to when they were smaller. They'd get caught in the vats, fans and... even spaced.", he informed.

Satima looked at him sorrowfully. He continued while taking a seat on the bed. "I've pulled little bodies out of vents, Satima. I've drowned my nightmares with so much liquor, it almost got me fired. Several times. At one point my father and I worked on the same ward.", he chuckled. "You can imagine the fun conversations we've had back then."

Garrus looked at Satima as she stared off. Her expression seemed hopeless. "Satima, you have to understand how protective I get when it comes to something or someone I care about. You're a grown woman, I get it. I wasn't exactly happy to hear who you really are, before all of this. But now, circumstances have changed. Shepard loves you, Satima. I want you to know that, before you decide to run again."

Warm tears strayed down her cheeks. She didn't cry out or cover her face, but only stared at him. Her dark teal eyes watery with an expression of pain. "Do you?", she asked.

He stared at her more intensely, her question almost accusing instead inquiring. Satima asked him again "Do you love me? Like the daughter, I am to you"

Garrus cleared his throat. "I… ", he started. Stopping himself because he wasn't sure of the real answer.

Satima looked away, unable to gaze at him anymore. She knew the answer. He's not her father, and Shepard is not her mother. They never will be. This is a new future, a future free from all of the reapers, the directive and hive. A future, that should be free of her.

"You don't want me here.", she began to sob. "I don't deserve this. I never have. Reaper should've killed me a long time ago. Then none of it would've happened."

Garrus stared at her pain, and knelt to her. "Satima."

She wiped away tears. Satima can't hide the truth any longer. It's going to spread, and she knows everyone will die, if they don't understand how to stop it. "I brought them with me. Didn't know, not until I landed on Nephmos. I had hoped the fires would consume them and destroy the infection. Someone got to the ship and released it. Now... now the alliance is there. And they're all dead."

Garrus took her by the shoulders and brought her face to face with him. "What are you talking about? Brought what?", he asked in a panic.

Satima stared in fear. "In the dark part of space, the Directive woke something terrible. Clusters of red and black... It's from my time, and I can't stop it."

Garrus released her shoulders, staring at her with a fierce gaze. "How could you have been so irresponsible? Dozens of alliance lives are in peril because you were afraid to tell the truth?!"

She started to speak when Garrus shot up to quickly leave the room. He nearly ran to the living room to see Charlotte and Natalie watching the vid screen. "I need to talk with you, Charlie. Now.", he spoke, antsy.

Shepard noticed the panicked glance. "Alright.", she replied. Sitting up and turning to Natalie with a smile. She followed Garrus to their bedroom. "What's wrong?", Charlie asked.

Garrus paced in front of their bed. "Satima just told me the truth about the crash."

Charlie closed the door shut, facing him. "Really? What's going on?"

"Satima revealed that the sentarians did something foolish. It involves the Directive. That ship has something tremendously dangerous. The Alliance there, could be in absolute peril. Some kind of infection, she mentioned.", he informed.

"I... I can't believe she would do this.", Charlie replied, shaking her head in disappointment. "She kept asking me if the fires would destroy the ship. We need to go back there and find out what it is she's been hiding."

They rushed back to Satima's room, while Natalie watched curiously. She sat on her bed, as Shepard and Garrus paced. "We need to contact the alliance. Garrus, you're in charge of the reaper division on Palaven. You should get in touch, ask for help in case this infection gets out of hand.", Shepard stated.

"I'm thinking of heading there tomorrow, and taking Satima with me.", he added.

"What?", Satima spoke, surprised.

They both ignored her for the time.

"Natalie is going to be upset. I promised to enroll her in school, here on the citadel.", Shepard ran a hand through her hair with a sigh. "I'm going to see if Khalee has room for her in the academy. At least she'll be safe and not alone with the other kids."

"Do you want me to break the news to her?", Garrus asked.

Shepard nodded her head, they both embraced.

"Let's get some sleep tonight.", he said. "Tomorrow will be a hectic day."

Satima watched them leave her room with slumped shoulders, burying her face in her hands. They didn't even acknowledge her or say goodnight. She tightened her arms around herself. "I don't even deserve it.", she whispered.


	7. Endeavor

Docking Station

Freighter transport V-786

Satima stood to the side like a scolded child, upset over breaking this new family apart because she wanted to live in a lie. Natalie walked in circles from one end of the platform to the other, watching the ships come in and go. She waited for Shepard to finish her goodbyes to Garrus.

"Be careful on your trip home. Tell your father and sister hello for me.", she smiled in his arms.

Garrus smirked, "I will, Charlie." Leaning in to kiss her.

Natalie made an odd face at it, but kept giving a happy smile to them. She walked closer, grabbing Garrus's hand. "I'll miss you.", she said.

He leaned down, brushing a stray piece of brown hair behind her ear. "I'll miss you, too."

Satima watched, arms crossed tightly to her chest. A sick feeling at the pit of her stomach. She wasn't sure whether she hated this scenario displayed before her, or whether it was guilt eating away at her for ruining their lives.

Shepard turned to her with a stern gaze. "I'm not angry with you, Satima, but I can't help the amount of disappointment you've shown. You're responsible for people's lives, now. Did you not understand this back with the sentarians?"

"Of course, I did! I still do!", she answered, suddenly defensive.

Shepard stepped closer, "Then why did you lie? Why wait so long when the danger is so near?"

Satima uncrossed her arms, clenching her fists till her knuckles shown white. She stared with watery eyes,"Because I wanted this to never end. Like I had never left to begin with. The amount of regret I felt when you brought me back to your home... it drove me to do stupid things."

"Satima.", Shepard spoke. "You didn't have to hide the truth to protect us.", she started to chuckle sarcastically. "We've fought the reapers, remember?"

Satima wrapped her arms around herself, looking away. She closed her eyes briefly before speaking. "I wasn't protecting either of you. I was protecting myself." Satima's voice became shaky, "I'm selfish. Jealous of what you have with her.", she pointed to Natalie.

Garrus still held Natalie's hand, who had taken a step closer to him with a curious gaze towards Satima. She didn't understand what was going on in front of her, but started to feel sad for the scary woman that saved her life the year before.

Shepard sighed, "You could've just told me this over a month ago."

Satima kept looking away.

The VI announcement echoed around them. "It's time for you to board. We'll keep in touch through vid-comm, after I've taken Natalie to the academy.", Shepard informed.

It was a sad moment to watch the transport leave the docks. Shepard couldn't understand Satima's hesitance towards them. She only hoped things will change for the better soon.

Citadel

Council Tower

Ronin finding Satima on the backstreets of the lower wards took him by surprise. At first, he thought it was just a hallucination, but after following her from the bar and finding her against the alley wall, he realized the encounter was very real. What had made her get so intoxicated and reckless?

He found out the next morning as she sipped his hang over concoction. Without demanding questions for reasons why she left him, Ronin waited for Satima to give him answers. He wanted to interrupt her, tell her how much he cared for her and how she broke his heart by running off without a proper goodbye.

The second issue was her looks; paler than usual, and her head covered in ginger stubble. Was this her choice? A rebellious move against her family? No. It was something medical, and an answer she refused to tell. He nodded his head back and forth, confused, while waiting for the council to see him.

If he had more time to speak with her... and if he didn't push her out the door so quickly. Jain wouldn't have understood, she's not fond of the hybrid. And he couldn't afford to drive another wedge between them again. There was too much he would lose.

He sighed aloud, listening to himself call her a hybrid. Like she doesn't have a name. The council called him in. He stood on the petitioner's stage, waiting for their next urgent mission.

Tevos spoke, "Have you been debriefed on the Nepmos incident?"

"Ma,am.", he replied.

Tevos nodded, "The Alliance has the planet under heavy surveillance and nothing has left its surface, save the survivor. That... hybrid.", she informed with disgust. "There is a problem, however, and we need you and another spectre to find it."

"Another spectre?", he asked. "What is this problem?"

Khalee spoke,"Spectre Ronin, we're asking you to follow the last trail of the Endeavor with the help of spectre Williams."

He changed stances, quickly glancing to a keeper then back to the human councilor."Spectre Williams? I know of her. She used to serve on the Normandy."

"Good. The Endeavor left Nepmos after contacting the Alliance about the sentarian vessel crash. We suspect they also were on the crashed ship, briefly, but never told the Alliance whether or not they gained access.", Khalee explained. "With a joint investigation between two different council races, as spectres, it would help the galaxy rest a lot easier."

Ronin raised a plated brow. Something more threatening had to of happened for the council to openly display a search between different races. What's next? A batarian handout? He cleared his throat, "Ma'am, I'm confident spectre Williams and I can find this ship and the truth behind their disappearance."

Khalee nodded with a smile, while Tevos concluded the meeting. Ronin left to immediately find Williams in the embassy, reading an article on her omni-tool. She looked up to him quickly, "Spectre Ronin?", she asked.

"That would be me.", he replied with a smirk. "Have you been briefed?"

She closed her omni-tool, stepping closer to him with a nod. "Affirmative. I'm curious myself where the Endeavor has gotten too.", she answered. Ashley looked him up and down, with an unsure gaze. "I've worked with a turian before, and I greatly respect Garrus, but I gotta ask. You don't have a... problem working with me, do you? Because I'm human?"

Ronin's eyes widened, nearly in disbelief in that question. Why would he hate humans? He thought for a moment and decided to answer as honestly as he could. "As long as you don't call me dinosaur face, we're good.", he smiled.

Ashley almost choked on her words. "Oh... I would never...", she started.

"It's alright. Come on, we got an invisible ship to find. System searching takes time and is extremely boring.", he stated.

She chuckled.

* * *

Landing platform

Palaven capitol

Satima felt like she entered a tropical climate. At least that's what the extranet calls it. The Sentarian planet is similar but more moisture and balmy. Forward she must go, following Garrus into his home planet's major city. Satima stayed behind him, unfamiliar with the territory and the people.

Agripenex was nice, and Ronin was really nice. She blushed a little from that thought, suddenly remembering his own liaison with another woman. A turian woman. Figures. Leaving him behind without an explanation or a proper goodbye gets you in the ex-department. Satima sighed in irritation.

The streets in the daytime were heavily crowded. She could still see buildings in the outskirts of the city with damage, fallen into each other and unlivable. Every city, colony and home world will be rebuilding for a long time after the reapers.

Garrus worried bringing her here this quickly would be a bad idea. It just might. So far, no one has "voiced" their opinion on the matter. So far.

Furthermore, Satima is only less than half turian. Her small carapace could be a problem, medically. But he couldn't worry her over the complexities of it. She stared around wide eyed or averted her gaze when others looked.

Twenty-one, and still such a kid to him. He and Shepard discussed taking her into therapy. Although he hates it and doesn't care for it.

He can talk to a bullet and it will take care of all his problems. Of course, his problems were usually criminal scum, assholes with a temper or reapers. And lately the galaxy has been fresh out of all those problems.

Down the cement sidewalk, Satima spotted a couple of turian kids standing in formation, ready and at attention as an instructor gave them orders to perform city-wide sweeps.

"I want all alley ways and docking ports scanned. Failure will result in a week's long discipline and no trip to the citadel's C-Sec HQ. Am I clear?!", he shouted.

"Sir!", they all yelled.

The little versions of Garrus, Solanna and Ronin piled out before Satima. Some of them stopped in front of her and gasped. She tried to move out of their way. The instructor noticed this. "Have you not seen a turian before? I said, pile out!", he ordered.

Satima stared at him, confused. "I'm not..."

"Ma'am. Have a good day.", he said leaving out behind the kids.

Garrus stepped beside her. "Not everyone thinks you're a dangerous reaper experiment, Satima."

They walked together down the street. She smirked, "Those guys were kinda adorable. Do all turian children go through military training?"

Garrus nodded, "Yes. At the age of fifteen turian children are automatically drafted into the military. There they train until eighteen, and take on jobs in war ships and dreadnoughts.", he answered.

"Wow. And you've...", she stepped in front of him, curious and childlike. "You've done that too? Served on a warship, before the Normandy?"

He stopped to answer. "Yes. I joined C-Sec, following in my father's footsteps in my early twenties."

"So..", they resumed walking. "If I was a kid still, I would've been put into turian military?" In front of a passing sky car lane, they waited for the right of way to pass. On the other side, he led her to a local restaurant. "Not exactly. You're still half human. Shepard would've wanted you prepared in the alliance. And I agree."

"I was talking about... if I was turian, not human.", she said downcast.

Garrus held the panel to the door of the restaurant too long. It almost shorted out. "Uh, well. Then, if you were born a turian and raised in a turian family... yes. You would." Satima walked in. At a table, they sat in silence for a moment. "Satima", Garrus spoke. "Are you ashamed of what you are?"

"I've never liked what I am. I don't care which, but I would rather be either human or turian. Not both.", she answered.

"Being both is what makes you special. You're one of a kind, literally. No one can claim that in the galaxy.", he explained.

Her pale cheeks flushed pink at him. "Thanks, Garrus."

He chuckled, "Maybe, if you're feeling comfortable about it. You could call me dad?" He acted awkward. "It's just a suggestion. It's perfectly fine to call me Garrus."

Satima faced the table, completely embarrassed. "Do you... want me to say that word?", she asked, unsure.

Garrus glanced around the table and other patrons. He covered his face," Just forget I said that."

Satima nodded. "Forgotten."

They continued their awkward meal in silence.

* * *

Sigurd's Cradle

Skepsis System

The Endeavor was traced to the colony on Watson. A recovering city belonging to the Alliance. Ronin and Ashley carefully landed their shuttle at the docking port, stepping out to see colonist giving them wary stares.

"Wonder what has them spooked?", Ashley thought aloud.

Ronin locked the shuttle, "Don't know."

They made their way to the docking hub, scanning the terminal for data on the Endeavor. It had docked a week ago, with the crew of three departing and disappearing into the city.

Inside a local city station, Ronin downloaded the upper city's vid footage, while Ashley began inquiring where the crew had lodged at from the receptionist.

"Look, I'm just trying to find the crew of the Endeavor, so I can ask them to make a delivery. They do make deliveries, right?', Ashley asked.

"Well, yeah. But I don't know where they went.", the woman stated.

"Do they usually come here?", Ashley inquired.

The woman shook her head, "Once or twice. Ferrying out supplies, bringing in supplies. The captain used to be alliance. She retired after the war a year ago, injury or some such.", she glanced around nervously. "It's just something I picked up at the bar, alright."

Ashley nodded, leaning back from the counter, "Ok, ok. Thanks for the information." She walked back to Ronin who noticed quite a few stares from the human colonists. This might be why the council wanted Williams to back him up. "Local bar. The captain went there a few times.", Ashley informed.

He nodded, "Look at this." Ronin showed some footage from three days before. The captain walked up and down the market street, coughing and shouting angrily to people. She went inside a bar for an hour, before leaving with a bottle of liquor and a gun in her hand.

Ashley and Ronin glanced to each other, "Should we check for recent homicides?", she stated.

"Ooh, yeah.", he replied.

Something sinister was going on around this large colony. Ashley and Ronin proceeded to the security station, passing by a few people coughing.

Home

Satima thought long and hard on what could have been the most uncomfortable experience of her life. Nothing, absolutely nothing, not counting Natalie, came to mind. Except this day. Standing close to a corner, in the home of the Vakarians. For once she wishes she was back at the citadel.

Their home was situated inside the fortress city, in the capitol of Palaven. Buildings rose high with thick strong walls made of durable metal and smaller windows. Outside they seemed like illuminated slits at night.

Every turian citizen had a hardened stare. She would never fit in a society of military doctrine. She's too much like a human, full of emotion and extremely foolish.

That gave her a smirk. Satima looked through the window to the streets below. Watching them all go about their daily lives. The mountainside in the distance caught the sun's dying rays, turning the rock into pure silver. She marveled at it.

"The only thing on this planet that isn't silver are the turians. It's all too clear they're made of steel.", Tiberius Vakarian stated, walking into the living room. "When the Alliance visited my home world, after the first contact war, Jon Grissom marveled at those same mountains."

"First Contact War?", Satima asked.

He stared at her with curiosity. "Yes. A grave mistake that almost cost our position on the citadel and the galaxy.", he remarked. Tiberius sat down, suggesting a position in a chair for Satima. She obliged, taking a seat and glancing around the room nervously.

He glimpsed at her cropped hair and uncomfortable demeanor. "You've been gone quite a while, Satima. I heard you took a position within the sentarian's military. Is it to your liking?"

Satima gave him a wary look. "Yes, it is. I've learned a lot abroad with them."

Tiberius nodded. "Are you happy to be back?"

"I... uh... I'm not sure.", she replied conflicted.

"I'm sorry to hear that.", he added.

Satima raised her eyes to him, feeling awful for her response. "I am happy that I've come here. To finally see Garrus's home." She stood up to gesture outside the window. "The view is amazing and everyone has been accommodating. Intensely strict and disciplined."

Tiberius nodded favorably to her. "That's good to hear, but you don't have to force a smile on my behalf. You're a guest in my home, I want to make sure you're comfortable."

Satima put her arms to her sides, looking discouraged. Garrus and Solanna walked in. "Thanks for letting us stay the week here, dad.", he said.

Solanna rolled her eyes. "Stop acting like you're an inconvenience."

Satima put her hands behind her back nervously. Solanna glanced to her and attempted a conversation. "It's... nice to see you again.", she commented.

"Yeah.", Satima replied.

Everyone sat. Satima swears if someone dropped a needle, it would sound like a gunshot. Solanna stared at her, before Satima noticed. At that point Garrus's sister resumed her stare with the glasses of water. Tiberius took this in, quietly laughing to himself. His own strongly opinionated children, greatly accomplished and widely known. Scared of a small girl.

"Would you like to hear about Garrus and Solanna's mother?", Tiberius asked.

Solanna nearly dropped her glass, while Garrus sat up to attention.

"Sure.", Satima answered.

"Has he spoken much about her?", Tiberius wondered.

Satima and Garrus exchanged looks. "No.", she replied, shrugging apologetically to him.

"Lealia was a remarkable woman, full of compassion and a strength to her that others flocked to. She would've adored the idea of your existence. I like to think Solanna carries her strength and intelligence. Garrus... carries her compassion for others.", Tiberius explains.

"She sounds incredible.", Satima remarked.

Garrus looked down in a far-off memory. Satima observed him, but continued to ask questions. "If it's not rude... what happened to her?"

Solanna placed her hand on Garrus's shoulder. "She was sick for a time. Before the reapers came to harvest the galaxy, she died while he was away helping Shepard. It was just dad and I for a little while."

"Kha ve. I'm so sorry.", Satima offered.

"We appreciate that.", Solanna commented. She glanced between her father and Garrus, and sat up. "I'm going to bed. Got a long day of technical crap. See you guys tomorrow.", she said to Satima.

Satima stared at Garrus who didn't return a glance. Tiberius stood, "I'll see you tomorrow as well, Satima. Goodnight."

A moment of silence forced its way into the home. Quiet outside, and still in this room. Satima watched Garrus for a minute, before standing up to leave.

He suddenly started to speak, "From the moment I met you... no... no. That wouldn't be true. Let's start again.", he sighed aloud. She stood still, unsure of what he was about to say. "From the moment, I knew you were mine. I couldn't stand looking at you.", his voice thick with contempt. "Not because of what you are or how you were created. But, because of how you look at me."

"What...", she started. This was like the Garrus she met over a year ago. Paranoid and distrustful of her. It didn't sound good.

"Let me finish.", Garrus hung his head low, staring away to the floor. "Your eyes, Satima. They're special. Not because you're turian and human, not because of the genetic mutation you recalled suffering from the reapers. No. It's because they're hers." He swallowed hard. "I don't understand how the reapers knew. Maybe it's just a coincidence or a sick cosmic joke. Satima, I want you to know that you have your... grandmother's eyes. My mother. There's a part of her in you. Don't forget that.", he finished.

She stared at him. Unable to look anywhere else but him. "Why are you telling me this?", she demanded.

He looked up, "It's important, that's why."

Satima turned around running out of the door in a hurry, leaving Garrus confused and surprised. He stood to follow, only to run into his father blocking him. "Let her go, son. She's heard enough tonight."

Garrus glanced at him, resuming a stare to the hall outside the door. "I don't understand why she ran off?", he stepped back, agitated again. "Spirits, dad. I don't understand her at all!"

Tiberius sighed, "Then make it your mission to do so." He stared at his son.

She took the elevator to the top floor, using emergency stairs to reach the rooftop. It took a hack to break the door open, but she stumbled forward, holding her arms together to herself.

Warm tears streaked her face as she stood at the ledge of the tall building. Overlooking the city. Satima covered her mouth to muffle her sobs. It's cruel. Leading her on to believe in a future with them.

"...how pathetic...", the voice spoke.

She paced, ignoring it, feeling a warm breeze send an odd chill down her spine. She'll have the sentarian geneticist fix it. She doesn't care if her eyes are human, or sentarian black. If she could strip away her genetic link to them, she will.

While reflecting, Satima suddenly had a dry throat, coughing loudly. She held back the urge to retch, wondering if the heavy dextro meals were making her ill. It would be better to go back and get some sleep, even if she wants to leave this planet for good.

The Normandy navigated back into the system of Nehmos. Standing on the bridge, Shepard eventually stopped behind Joker. "Is the Inglorious in view?", she asked.

Joker whisked a few holo panels, effortlessly raising controls and turning the Normandy to Nepmos. "There it is.", he pointed. The alliance dreadnought sat quietly. No shuttles or traffic came between it and the planet. "It's quiet.", Joker stated.

"Raise the comms again. Maybe there was interference.", Shepard ordered.

As Joker followed commands, EDI continued to monitor the ship. "Captain, I have scanned the Inglorious. There is nothing to indicate a com-link issue. It's simply empty."

"What?", Shepard asked, concerned.

"There are no life forms aboard.", EDI informed.

Joker turned his gaze to Shepard, "Well that can't be good.", he remarked.

Shepard walked away from him, pacing, staring at the ship in orbit of Nepmos. Satima hoped the fires of the sentarian war ship would kill whatever was hiding in it. "We're going topside. I want this ship ready to evacuate when I order it. If I can't escape the planet, contact alliance command. Whatever Satima brought with her on that ship, we don't want it spreading throughout the systems."

"Ma'am.", Joker replied.

Shepard tried communicating with the Inglorious, but nothing went through. Static and dead space filled the comms. She readied the kodiak, taking James and EDI. Joker never likes it, but she's short on experienced crew.

The kodiak rumbled through the atmosphere. Cortez flew directly over the alliance camp. "Ma'am. There's no one down there. It's vacant."

Geared in heavy armor, Shepard stood over him. "Where could they have gone?"

James loaded his rifle. "Maybe that ship? I knew something was strange about that thing."

"We'll settle down in the camp first, take a look. If we find anything leading into the ship, then we'll just have to go inside.", Shepard stated.

"Captain, it would be best to contact Satima. Considering this is a vessel familiar to her.", EDI commented.

"She's too far, EDI. We're on our own for now.", Shepard replied.

Cortez settled the shuttle on the landing pad. Shepard led her team out into the camp. Dusty silence echoed around them. EDI started scanning the compounds and hab tents. "This camp has been empty for weeks, Captain."

"Any sign of rachni activity?", Shepard asked. Her rifle aimed at her surroundings.

"None.", EDI replied.

They slowly proceeded into the center of the camp. Some of the doors of the compounds were malfunctioning. Lights flickered inside them. Ahead in the temporary electrical station, Shepard walked into the vacant space.

Ashen dirt rustled beneath her boots, causing the room to look dusty. She could see grey dust that had settled over time on the generator. It had slash marks from something with sharp claws. "Look at this.", she gestured.

"Dios. You think the rachni did this?", James asked.

"Not going to know unless one of them shows up.", Shepard stated.

"Usually queens command them. It could be possible a nest has hatched recently without a queen nearby, like the hot labs on Noveria.", EDI informed.

Shepard used her rifle to lift pieces of electrical junk off a smaller generator. Someone was trying to fix it. "Yeah, but the queen on Noveria was a slave. She couldn't help her young. We had no choice but to kill them. This, however, is different. It seems calculated, but unstable."

James stepped to her. "Captain, Commander Ashley was here weeks ago. You think..."

She briefly touched his arm. "Don't worry, Vega. Ash is out on spectre business."

"Captain. Movement.", EDI reported.

They followed it to the medical tent. Shepard carefully opened the flap, walking inside slowly. She pointed her rifle to something hiding in the corner. It had a lab coat on. "Stand up, slowly.", she ordered.

The person stood with hands raised up. "Don't shoot! Please."

Shepard lowered her rifle, eyeing the woman. "Who are you?"

She stepped out carefully, her once white lab coat covered in dirt. "I was a part of the medical team here. Before it all went to hell.", she replied.

"How long have you been here?", Shepard asked.

"Two weeks. I came with a shuttle to the Inglorious. They opened the big ship, out in the distance. Found bodies of those tall aliens. Something wasn't right about them.", she answered.

James looked around, giving the all clear. EDI took quick scans of the woman. "She's perfectly healthy although dehydrated."

Shepard nodded in acknowledgement. "What's your name?", she asked.

"Morgan... Morgan Reeves. I'm in bio-tech.", Morgan responded.

"Morgan. Can you tell us what happened here?", Shepard inquired.

Morgan walked around the tent, realizing the night sky was almost full. "No! We have to find shelter! Stay hidden, stay in the light!", she started to panic.

Shepard grabbed the arm of an erratic Morgan. "Calm down! You're not alone here."

Morgan wrested her arm from Shepard. "You don't understand! They took all of them. I saw some of the soldiers return, but they were sick. Coughing up dark blood and behaving violently."

"Hijo de puta!", James exclaimed. He found a marine's body, nearly gutted. "Rachni!", he exclaimed.

EDI stepped outside to see if any rachni started to emerge at night. "Captain."

Shepard walked outside. Morgan and James followed. "What is it, EDI?"

"Over the hill. More movement.", EDI readied her pistol.

Suddenly a group of rachni approached them, headed by three sentarians. Their pale green skin turned an ashen grey, like the world's surface. The texture looked paper thin and dried, with grey lesions covering most of their exposed body. A putrid colored growth was exposed in patches over their necks and hands. The rachni shared a similar distinction.

Shepard looked closer to see milky white eyes staring back at her. A handful of alliance marines stepped beside the group, blue parasitic veins covering them. Some of them were coughing violently.

Morgan shook in terror. Shepard faced her. "Are they dangerous?!" Morgan only stared in fear. Shepard shook the woman, "Morgan! Are they dangerous?"

A low rumble below them vibrated the ground. Suddenly the surface broke before them, with dozens of infected rachni piling out.

Morgan moved her gaze eerily to Shepard. "Run.",she whispered

Quickly, they ran to the shuttle. "Cortez!", Shepard yelled over comms, panting from the heavy footfalls of her boots to the ground.

"Captain.", he responded.

"Ready the shuttle. We're bugging out!", she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!", he replied.

At the landing platform, James had no choice but to shoot at them. "Captain, their hostile."

She opened the hatch as Morgan and EDI hopped inside. Shepard turned to see the sick and crazed marines run towards them behind the rachni. "Defend yourself.", she shouted.

She and James mercifully put down a few, leaving the rest to flee back from the gunfire. They both ran inside the shuttle as Cortez hastily lifted off the platform. He looked down to the camp. "Captain, what happened?"

Shepard stared at Morgan who shook all over from fear. "Something bad.", she replied.

Back on Palaven

Satima took the tours with Garrus about her paternal sides home world. Not very many turians were happy she was there, but she tried to ignore them. Unfortunately, during her stay, she had started to get sick. Running small fevers and feeling nauseous.

One morning, before the shuttle ride back to the anticipated Normandy. They were taking an elevator to the top of the judicial building in a meeting with Agripenex. It was an offer of a position, one that Satima had stated she'd rather have, opposed to fighting.

Inside the elevator, Garrus noticed Satima started to sweat. "Are you ok?", he asked.

"I'm fine. Just... hot.", she replied, stretching her vest collar with a finger.

"You've also been coughing lately.", he noticed.

She dismissed him. "I'm not used to this place, is all."

At the top floor, they stepped out to see Agripenex. She gave a turian smile, welcoming the hybrid to her office. They sat on more comfortable chairs than the concrete benches Garrus remembered.

Agripenex began. "Satima, I have an offer of a position here on Palaven."

"Here?", Satima answered. "Is that wise? Considering how most of this world may not want me wondering around their streets."

Agripenex shook her head, "You would be working closely with me. This would give you the chance to secure a better reputation with our people.", she offered. "I think spending your time learning our culture and history will help you understand our position in the galaxy. I could also use an intimidating assistant to get people like Malen in line." She chuckled.

Satima stood up, walking to the window of the office, staring out to the mountains. "This is an incredible offer.", she turned to them. Her gaze to Garrus. "Would your father and sister let me stay?"

He nodded. "Of course, they would."

Satima started to walk forward, when she became lightheaded, nearly losing her footing while standing in place.

"Whoa.", she touched her head.

Agripenex continued, noticing the hybrids ill appearance. "Satima... you don't look well. Is there something wrong?"

"I'm just... just a little hot." Satima fell backwards, shaking. Garrus knelt over her. "Satima!"

"I'll call a medical team. She is half turian, after all.", Agripenex summoned.

Satima woke up at a hospital filled with turians. She sat up feeling weak. Solanna stood to the side, now aware of the girl's wakening. "They were worried. I... I was concerned as well.", she informed.

Out the open door, a few turians passed by, curiously looking in for quick glances at her. Their wide stares told her of their thoughts. "The hybrid here! In their medical facility, where vulnerable patients are!" Satima understood their fears. She gazed forward, nearly daydreaming when Solanna started speaking.

"Do you remember anything that happened in madam councilor's office?", she wondered.

Satima glanced to her, then sighed. "I don't know what happened. One minute I was just a little hot, and the next I'm on the floor."

Solanna began thinking. "The doctor surmises it might be the radioactive atmosphere on our planet. You're not a full turian. You weren't born on this planet or raised in a poor magnetic environment.", she commented.

"What does that mean?", Satima asked.

"It's thu...Nothing.", she dismissed. "You'll just need to be more careful when you visit here from now on. There are special envirosuits and preventative injections you can take.", she added.

Garrus and Tiberius appeared through the doorway. "How are you feeling?", he asked.

"She'll live.", Solanna informed walking out.

Tiberius eyed her, continuing to Satima. "She sat with you for an hour, while Garrus here contacted the Normandy. It won't be long before you'll be leaving back to the citadel."

"Oh.", Satima spoke.

"I did enjoy your stay here.", he remarked.

Satima smiled, "Thank you for the stories. It's something I can retell to my friends on Lithera.", she added. A bitter memory stinging her words. If she has any left, that is.

"Lithera?", Tiberius asked.

"Sentarian home world.", she answered.

Garrus watched them, contented Satima had time to know her turian side of the family. That's all she wanted was a family, and she nearly doomed the galaxy to this unknown infection to have one.

On the shuttle ride, Satima started to feel nauseous again. She stood grasping a handle for balance as the ride made her sicker. Cortez looked behind him, "Don't worry about the bumpiness. It'll be smooth sailing back to the Normandy in a moment."

She nodded, thankful for the attempted assuredness. Once through the planet's atmosphere, the shuttle settled down. It's not like Satima to ever get sick in a shuttle, or in a ship. She lived on one for years, something was very wrong.

Garrus sat on the bench, ready to get back on the warship, and back to Shepard. He had a lot to tell her about Satima's time on Palaven. He looked at his hybrid daughter, who seemed paler than usual. They heard Solanna's word before walking inside the room.

"It's thulium, in our carapaces. That's what protects us from the radiation of our planet, Satima. The doctor back in the city could only make a best guess that yours being so small, couldn't handle the planet's surface for longer than a few days.", he stated. "Or, good chance, because you were never born there, yours did not develop correctly."

She nodded.

"Are you still feeling sick?", he asked.

"A little. I'm sure it will pass in a while.", she replied.

The kodiak shuttle made its way to the Normandy, carefully maneuvered inside the cargo deck. Cortez had just finished attaching the couplings from his panel controls, when Shepard opened the hatch. She spotted the two, giving Satima a glowering look. "We need to talk.", she demanded.

Garrus glanced to them both, when Satima began to step forward and started coughing violently. Shepard walked in to help her, turning to Garrus. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know?", he replied, panicked. "She started to get sick on Palaven, but the doctor thought it was just a radiation issue."

Satima couldn't catch her breath, suddenly spitting up a handful of dark red blood. She looked at it in horror. "No..", she muttered.

Shepard stared as Satima faced her, pained. "I'm infected."

Medical bay

Normandy

Chockwas scanned her thoroughly. "There was never anything on her previous eval's before. This is a new development."

Morgan stood in the corner, shaking and glaring to Satima in anger. "We should space her. She's only going to infect the rest of us!"

Shepard stared at Morgan in disgust. "Quiet. Stay over there, and do not interfere." She turned to Satima, who had a pleading look.

"You should listen to her.", Satima warned.

Shepard shook her head. "No one's spacing you. Chockwas, find anything yet?"

Garrus came in, "I alerted the hospital she visited on Palaven. Agripenex is having it scrubbed and the patients there screened.", he glanced to Satima. "It's not your fault. You didn't know you were sick."

Satima averted her gaze. "Yes, I did.", she replied.

Shepard uncrossed her arms. "What?"

Garrus walked forward, confused. "For how long?", he asked.

Satima stared at their upset glares, and looked down in disappointment of herself. "Since I landed on Nepmos. I fought the infected and one of them... one of them bled on me. On Lithera, we would've scrubbed and sanitized. Quarantined until cleared. I've come close before, but never got sick. Until now."

"Until now?! How long have you been fighting these things?", Shepard asked, alarmed.

"For six months on Lithera. The Sentarians have advanced technology. Ways to prevent infection or slow it down.", Satima answered.

"Spirits, Satima! I took you to my home world, to my family!", Garrus argued. "I took you to public places!", he complained.

Satima got off the examination table and stepped to him. "I know, and I'm sorry.", she said pleadingly. "I thought I was immune. I've never been sick before. Never. I thought the reapers made me immune."

"What do you mean, immune?", Shepard asked, concerned.

Chockwas ran the blood tests and looked up at the word immune. She pondered this same question, watching Satima's results on the screen. Satima continued, "I agreed to help Akasia extract a piece of the hive laboratories from my timeline. Yes, it's still there. I blew that ship up, destroying everything and everyone on it, but... pieces remained."

Morgan quietly stepped to the side behind a table grabbing a scalpel. She waited in the corner.

Satima paced, "I warned her. Tried to stop her, but she insisted that hive had sensitive information on her people. Reaper creations that needed to be eradicated. She happened on an intact lab, brought it back. We didn't know the entire piece had a survivor in it. It was too late then."

"What happened?", Shepard inquired.

Satima crossed her arms vulnerable. "The infection had already begun to spread.", she answered. "But… that survivor had used it to screw us all."

Garrus spotted Morgan stepping behind Satima with the scalpel. "Satima!", he shouted.

She turned to defend herself, blocking the attack with her hand foolishly. The small razor pierced through, causing Satima to yell in pain, holding the scalpel tightly. Morgan backed away. "You're responsible for them. It's your fault!", she shouted, terrified.

Shepard approached Satima as she pulled the scalpel from her hand. It fell to the floor with a sharp ping, blood splattering around it. "Chockwas.", Shepard summoned.

Satima wrested her hand from Shepard and glared toward Morgan. The bio-tech stumbled backward in fear. "Stay away from me!", she warned. She walked forward, while Shepard attempted to stop her. "Satima, don't."

"Poor human.", she cocked her head, a voice not recognized speaking now. Morgan found another scalpel and pointed it towards Satima, "Stay away! You're sick, infected. You should be quarantined!"

Satima laughed dementedly. "Why does everyone want to put me in a box?! It's really starting to piss me off." She stared dangerously towards Morgan. "You think there's a cure?", she leaned in close to Morgan. "There's no cure for something like me." Her dark eyes piercing the woman's mind. Suddenly her teal eyes turned a shade of blood red, surrounded by the black scelra familiar of turians.

"Shepard, help me.", Morgan pleaded.

"That's enough, Satima!", Shepard yelled, fearful for Morgan's life.

Satima faced them briefly, showing her red eyes and an unamused expression. She turned to Morgan, leaning closer with her bloody hand on the wall behind the terrified human, "I've suffered for too long, for this galaxy and its useless people.", she smiled fiendishly. "I have a solution. Why not you, instead of me?"

Morgan cried out as Satima grabbed the scalpel with advanced reflexes. Pointing it towards her.

Satima stared and held her breath, glimpsing the woman's petrified expression. Her eyes resumed their natural teal stare from before. A terrified and surprised expression on the hybrid's face. "I'm… I'm sorry.", she began, her hand shaking.

She leaned back, letting Morgan go and the blade slide from her hand to the floor, disgusted with herself. Garrus stepped forward, confused and afraid of what Satima is. Was he right to begin with? Spirits, they have Natalie now.

Shepard walked to Satima, despite Garrus nodding no. She touched the girls arm, as Satima flinched from her and suddenly wrapped her arms around Shepard. She started to sob loudly, "I am a monster!", she cried with eyes shut tightly. Wet tears overflowed as Satima's muffled sobs echoed from Shepard's shoulder.

Shepard consoled her, holding her sick daughter. "You didn't mean it. It's okay. You didn't mean it.", she repeated.

Garrus looked on perplexed. He turned to Chockwas who had a pistol ready.

Moments later...

Satima sat in the core room, sealed away in darkness. She wanted it, begged for it. The implant has stopped working, but how? She got out and almost killed someone. Satima rubbed her head in pain. The scar above her ear throbbing. She looked up as the door opened. It was Garrus.

He didn't look happy. She stared at him, knowing how disappointed he must be. "Are you here to kill me?", she asked.

Garrus uncrossed his arms, staring at her in pity. "The neural implant behind your ear. What is it for?", he inquired, not answering her.

Satima buried her head between her knees. "To stop It."

"Who?", he demanded.

"You wouldn't understand.", Satima replied.

Garrus stopped at the wall, leaning against it. "Try me.", he glared.

Satima sighed. "I'm indoctrinated. You know how that goes. Any person that is or has been under the reapers thrall can never escape the after-effects of it."

She sat up to stand, "At the beam on earth, I had nano-tech inside me. That's why we could wear those special suits of armor.", Satima sighed, glancing away.

"My whole life on that reaper station was spent being tormented to be just like Reaper. I developed... I have an alternative personality, I think. She's been trying to take over and it's all because of the reapers.", she stared in alarm.

"So, your hair... that implant...", he asked.

"To receive the surgery. They needed me awake during the process. Mem-Zurah had to incarcerate me. I... hurt some people.", Satima glanced down in shame. "If I don't get back to Lithera, you'll have no other choice but to kill me."

"Satima...", Garrus stated.

"No. Promise me..._ promise me_ you'll do it, kill me. Shepard can't! She won't! But, I know you'll do it. To save me.", Satima smiled weakly.

Garrus became upset, averting a stare from her. She's lost her mind about this. Leaning off the wall to face the door, he spoke again. "Chockwas has your results. Shepard and I will let you know what it says." He walked through the door. It sealed behind him.

Satima stood there. If no one will stop her, then she'll do it herself.

In the medbay, Shepard and Garrus waited for Chockwas's announcement to them. Satima stood cuffed with two of the crew on either side, armed. She understood the reasons. Mem-Zurah had to do the same.

"What does it say about the infection?", Shepard asked.

Chockwas looked at them, then to Satima. "You've seen how this works. You know the symptoms. Explain it to them, hybrid.", she remarked with a cold stare.

Satima gulped. "That test is going to say the foreign bacteria will mutate, and start respiratory problems. It's attached to the nervous system, releasing toxins throughout the blood stream. The infected sentarians developed growths on their bodies. This is some way the virus controls you. You become paranoid, violent even."

"What about the rest of the infection?", Shepard inquired.

Satima glanced to each of them. " It's a parasitic spore that fills your lungs. Your insides start to liquefy, and you turn into something like a... a husk. But somehow, a bit more terrifying than what we've seen on earth."

"Spirits.", Garrus commented. He looked at Shepard, "That sounds too familiar."

Chockwas stepped to Satima. "How long do you have?"

The hybrid couldn't look at them and answer. She exhaled, letting anxiety go to speak. "Fifteen days, maybe a little more. I'll die of the infection, and turn into them.", Satima replied. Her stare became determined. "But I'll kill myself first."

Shepard gazed at her. "What do we need to do, to save you?" She's not going to allow this to happen, not to Satima. Or anyone else.

"The warship. There's data inside that will help me find a spatial rift, from there we can use a warp tunnel. Shepard, I need to go back to Lithera.", Satima answered. "There's a way to slow down the infection."

The captain nodded in agreement. "Then we'll do that, but first, you must tell me what we're facing.", Shepard demanded. "I saw infected rachni, but they were from Nepmos."

Satima looked down in thought, "Clusters of red and black.", she answered.

"Red and black what?", Shepard asked.

"Eggs.", Satima replied. "Groups of them, scattered about."

So, that explains it. Shepard shook her head. The Directive woke something terrifying, alright. Rachni from their own time.

Without a moment to spare, the Normandy once again reached Nepmos. Joker didn't like this idea, but Shepard's daughter was dying. Even though she tried to kill that bio-tech in a crazy fit of reaper rage.

On the cargo deck, Shepard started gearing up. Satima sat off to the side, taking a handful of pills to fight the fevers. Garrus watched, his face expressionless. Did he care, or was he mentally preparing himself to accomplish Satima's wishes? He came to her that day before, telling her of what Satima asked. Shepard could clearly see how it upset him.

"Ma'am.", Cortez alerted. "Do we have any contingency plans in case this goes bad?" He still had nightmares of the harvester that almost killed him in London. He'd wake up in cold sweats and nauseous. Maybe he should talk to someone about it, but... it seemed so difficult to express. Cortez continued to stare at the captain, waiting for her solution. She always had a way out, that's the N7 training.

Shepard noticed the nervous twitch of his eye. "We blow the sentarian ship to hell, scorch the surface.", she informed, loading a thermal clip into her rifle.

"But, what about her?", he pointed to Satima, who kept her own gaze downward. "Is she... capable of staying in control?" He cleared his throat in regret of his words. "I mean, will she be okay?"

Shepard glanced to Satima. "We find a way to save her and stop the infection. Then I find a way to purge the indoctrination."

Cortez's eyes widened, "Ma'am.", he responded, unsure.

James stepped up to his captain. "So, princess lola went loco on someone, huh?"

Shepard finished with her boots. "Yeah.", she revealed.

He whistled, glancing to Satima, then displayed a grin. "Nah. She didn't mean it. Maybe she just needs to get the anger out. Like you did with me."

She smiled in memory of their 'sparring' session. He needed to get out his frustrations of his failures to his co and his team. And how angry he was, that alliance didn't update the intel, when Shepard cleared and destroyed the collector base on her own. Looking up to him, she shook her head, uncertain. "If it's that easy, maybe you should offer to be the punching bag.", Shepard jested.

Satima listened, but didn't respond. She couldn't shake Garrus's scary gaze toward her. Would he really end her miserable existence to protect everyone?

The dangerous plan unfolded. Satima needed warp gate coordinates to a spatial rift, in order for the Normandy to reach Lithera. And to obtain that, they must infiltrate the vessel and fight their way to the lower labs, avoiding infection.

On the shuttle ride to the surface, Satima's hand started to shake uncontrollably as she handled her helmet. Shepard offered her armor, with slight adjustments in the back to protect her. An old set of N7. It looked good on Satima, eerily. Now if only her daughter wasn't turning into Saren.

Satima glanced to them, beginning her warning, "Remember to keep your helmets on. Do not expose your body in the ship. If you have an open injury, alert the rest of the squad. Cover it quickly.", she started to have trouble breathing, but continued.

"Don't let the infected get too close. The spores can be seen, and their blood can infect you. After we get the data, we leave quickly. Use the sanitation hab in the camp to scrub our suits.", she informed.

Shepard stepped next to her with a raised brow. Satima noticed. "Sorry. Just... habit."

"Perfectly fine. You know more about the infection than I do.", Shepard commented.

Cortez landed the kodiak on top of the war ship. "It's going to feel a little wobbly, nothing I can't balance. You know how to do that, Satima?", he smiled.

She chuckled, "Better than you."

Once outside the shuttle, she led them to the emergency hatch she used to escape. "Through here. We'll keep it open. It's a bitch to lift.", she informed.

Garrus and James leaned down and lifted the hatch. "Dios. How did you lift this thing by yourself?", James quipped.

Satima smirked, "Desperation." She looked down the dark whole, glancing back to them. Satima put her legs in first, hopping down. Shepard took a good look around her. Volcanic eruptions in the far distance emitted black clouds into the sky, covering the sun. She watched everyone go in, following last.

Inside the dimly lit bridge, Satima led them to the open door. The bridge hatch was wide open. "Looks like your alliance finished opening the door. That's how they got in."

"And how the infected got out.", Shepard stated.

"Yeah.", Satima checked the walls for anything crawling. She doesn't want to be here, but duty and guilt have pushed her forward. So much guilt.

The bridge door tried to shut, but opened again. A malfunction on deck controls. Satima broke the panel to keep it open. "This way.", she gestured with her pistol.

Shepard stepped next to her on their way through. "The infected rachni... are they also on Lithera?"

"Rachni?", Satima asked.

"You don't know what rachni are?", Shepard replied, stunned. "You said something about eggs. It had to be them."

Satima stopped, "They were brought with the rest of the fractured salvage, along with the survivor from hive. I've never heard of rachni before. Although they do look a lot like those reaper abominations on earth."

"Yeah.", Shepard spoke. "Those were reaper controlled. This infection could be a plague or a bio-weapon. Sounds similar to what happened on Omega. Only the plague was targeting every species, except human." She pondered aloud. "That was years ago, though."

"Reapers.", Satima shook her head. "Their favorite past-time, experimentation."

Further down the corridor, a decaying smell filled the hall. James scrunched his face at it. Large fuzzy spores floated around them, sticking to the surface of the hull walls. They avoided the heavily dense areas of the spore contaminated rooms. At the end of the first hallway, marine bodies were laid around, horribly mangled. "Explains the smell.", Satima remarked.

"Poor bastards.", Garrus commented. "Looks like they were taken by surprise. Rachni are good at that." He eyed the hull ceiling above.

"We only saw a handful of sick marines, they were acting deranged. Why aren't they dead, too?', Shepard asked.

"The spread of the infection varies. One group could've been exposed first, contaminating the rest while they looked for a cure.", she pointed to the mangled bodies. "Looks like the carriers didn't take these.", Satima explained.

"Carriers?", Shepard asked.

"You said these bug creatures are rachni? Some of them take the bodies and… repurpose them. If they don't turn, then they are used as genetic plague." Satima pointed to a wall in the corner. A disgusting growth of parasitic means clung to the metal. "Spread that everywhere, and any population within miles will be infected in days."

They resumed past shut doors to other parts of the ship, all the way to an elevator. "Here.", Satima pointed.

"It's not working.", Garrus observed.

Satima put her pistol up, "I know. We're climbing down." She opened the double doors to reveal a pitch-black shaft. "Use your lights to see. Just don't make any extra noise. Draws them out."

Slowly, Satima led them down the shaft, gripping the notches purposefully forged into the metal for emergencies. Condensation from intense heat below made the notches slippery, causing Shepard to lose her grip once or twice. Satima looked up. "Careful, Shepard. We can't have you falling down there."

"I'm getting a lot of deja vu here. Anyone else?", Garrus remarked.

Shepard chuckled, "Let's see. Omega?"

Garrus laughed, "Sometimes. I'm thinking more of the ardat yakshi monastery." He nearly lost his grip too, shaking his head in response. "But, maybe talking about it isn't such a good idea right now."

Satima smirked, "I remember." She stopped her smile, knowing there were more sinister things back on Lithera, things that whisper to you and guide you to horrible acts. "Guys. You will hear things. Screeches, scratching sounds... sometimes talking. The infected are just the first."

James looked down to her, "The first of what?! What else is there?"

"Sorry, James. I needed a tank, and couldn't have you staying back on the Normandy because of unknowns.", she replied.

Shepard glanced to Satima below her. "Unknowns?"

"Take what you know of indoctrination and twist it without a will, but a hunger. The infection consumes mind and body.", Satima informed. "You're a plague-husk, remember? No thought or emotion."

"Dios.", James worried. "We seriously need to stop getting involved in spooky crap like this.", he complained.

"And that's what will happen to those marines and the three sentarians we spotted in the camp, days before? To you?", Shepard wondered, concerned, ignoring James's comment.

Satima stepped down another notch, careful to not lose her concentration while talking. "I can't be too sure. They might die of the symptoms before becoming what I described. It's all theory for me here, Arkasia had the answers, but she was left behind on the moon base.", Satima answered.

"How did she have the answers?", Garrus asked.

"It's a long story.", Satima sighed, frustrated. "Let's just focus on the data and escaping, then we can discuss this in more detail. Safely on the Normandy."

Shepard looked down to check on Satima, remembering their half-discussed conversation. "So, who was the survivor you discovered on that ship fragment?" Nearly stepping on James's hand.

Satima turned her gaze upward, "She's an asari. I forgot her name."

"An asari?", Garrus asked. "On hive? I thought it was mostly a human-reaper controlled operation?" It sounded as much to him, anyways.

"That's what I said.", Satima replied, annoyed. "An asari. There were different levels on the station, with different species running it. But the reapers did have a special fascination in humans."

Half-way down to the labs, a sudden rumble filled the ship. Everyone held on tightly. Screeches echoed."Rachni?", Satima asked.

"You tell me.", Shepard stated. "You say they're carriers of this infection?", she inquired.

Satima admitted with a nod,"Those eggs on hive were injected with a bio-weapon. Arkasia discovered it, and the survivor from the intact lab was a former scientist for them. She's behind their release."

"And you don't remember her name?", Garrus commented. "Can you really be that oblivious to the danger around you, Satima?", he accused.

She looked up at him, stunned by his words. It's hard to remember small details when bad memories are clouding your mind. She stopped and made an effort to remember for him. "Shila...no.", Satima muttered, trying to keep her grip tight on the metal ladder. "Shiala!", she yelled.

Chitterring sounds surrounded them. Satima looked down with her flashlight. She saw dozens of rachni crawling up the shaft towards them. "Shit! Go back up!", she yelled.

The rest of the squad viewed the menace advancing to them. Above James was a door. "I'll get it open.", he shouted.

Shepard reached his level, helping to pull the door apart. They grunted against the pressure. "Somethings behind it.", James remarked.

Garrus held out his taloned hand to Satima, who was further down. "Grab my hand!", he yelled. He glanced to the creatures steadily making their way to her.

She quickly climbed the wall, avoiding jutting debris. One of the rachni jumped, but missed her. Garrus leaned down as far as his weight would let him. Satima looked up and realized she needed to jump to an adjacent piece of girder to reach him. "Hold on.", she replied.

Meanwhile, Shepard and James finally opened the door as a body fell. "Watch out!", Shepard yelled below her.

Garrus caught the warning in time to duck from the body, but Satima had just started to jump. She looked up as the body hit her full force, knocking her down the long dark shaft, past the rachni carriers. All of them screeched following her down.

"Satima!", Garrus roared.

Shepard climbed onto the deck, helping Garrus and James in. "Where's Satima?", she questioned.

Garrus glanced to her, then pointed to the shaft. "Down there.", he responded hoarsely from screaming her name.

"We've got to save her. Come on!", Shepard ordered.

Fourth floor

Engineering

Satima woke to heavy breathing. A carrier stood over her, it's bug-like eyes staring. She quickly sat back up, crawling backwards from it. The carrier leaned in to her face, studying her. Her heart beat faster, and suddenly she started coughing violently again. More dark blood came from her mouth as the carrier watched in curiosity. It ignored her, moving on.

Satima stood up to see dozens, maybe more of them. Clustered together and dragging the dead bodies of the marines from above. She started to involuntarily coughing, unable to catch her breath. Against the hull wall, she closed her eyes and waited for the episode to end. Her lungs hurt, they burned and felt heavy. Spirits, she's brought this agonizing end to others here.

Opening her eyes, she spotted small emergency lights that gave her a path back to the shaft. They brought her here, unharmed. Why? To witness her slow death, or turning into one of those grey husk things? She slowly walked forward, careful of them.

One would glance to her, and another would smell the air. None of them did much but stand around, or crouch in corners. Waiting.

If these creatures didn't care about her presence now, then it should be easy to recover the data, find Shepard and leave.

The problem would be if Shepard started looking for her. Satima knew she had to go faster, making her way to an emergency ladder. Up she climbed, hoping Shepard didn't get far. Before the infected surround them.

Deck two

Barracks and Quarters.

Shepard led them through the darkness, careful of any noise or movement.

"You think she's still alive?", James asked.

"She's got to be.", Shepard hoped. That was a long fall, right into enemy territory. Her body could be mangled, broken. She could be dying. Noises came ahead. They stopped, weapons aimed. A group of carriers shot out of the darkness, running towards them. "Fire!", Shepard shouted.

Thermal bullets burned apart their hard flesh, spattering dark blood over the walls and floor. Dying screeches filled the hall, causing more to appear around them. Shepard led them forward, fighting their way through the horde, avoiding blood and bites.

"Relentless little bastards!", Garrus commented. He put one down overhead from a vent. James pummeled two of them into the wall, flinching back from blood spurts. "Gonna be hard to avoid getting dirty in tight corners!", he complained.

"Fight smart! Kick them back, then fire.", Shepard ordered.

Her team followed suit, Garrus managed to stomp one down, emptying a clip into its body. James barreled through, avoiding a claw of one the infected rachni. Ahead, a single door at the end of the hall remained open.

Once they made it to the end room, James closed the door while Garrus barricaded it with heavy debris. "That's not going to hold them for long. Shepard, we need to get to deck four."

She panted from the running, putting her rifle up to explore. "I know. We'll find a way down. James, keep an eye on the door. Garrus, come with me. There's another room in here."

Stepping through the second door, they observed a room full of beds and sentarian design lockers. VI panels lined each one, giving a personal touch for the soldiers who bunked here. "There's got to be a hatch somewhere in here. A way out.", Shepard commented.

"I can't reach Satima.", Garrus worried using his comms. "It's nothing but static."

Shepard turned to him, "She's alive. I know it. We'll find her and get that data."

He nodded, returning to look around the room. Garrus walked to a locker that was already opened. The VI spoke softly in sentarian, lighting up the inside. Objects and other broken pieces filled the space. He closed it silently.

Whoever this belonged to is probably dead now. Shepard moved a tiered bunk, squinting at the sharp noise it made. "Well, that wasn't quiet.", she laughed, nervously. Underneath was a hatch. "Found it.", she stated.

James called out. "Captain! They're breaking though!"

Infected rachni soldiers were using their claws to slice through the metal debris.

"Leave it. The hatch is here.", she informed.

Garrus opened it to more darkness. "Wake me up when this nightmare is over.", he complained.

Shepard went in first, with Garrus and a panicked James behind. He slid the hatch over them, using his omni-tool to seal it shut. At least the carriers couldn't follow them through. Unless there were some waiting below.

Meanwhile, Satima slowly ascended the ladder, cautiously stopping if a carrier got too noisy. She let out a sigh of relief when it ignored her again. Once on deck four, she held out her pistol, aiming ahead of her. Her light growing dim from landing on it in the fall. "Come on.", she hit it to make it bright again.

The labs lined the corridor with their doors either shut tight or wide open. A few scratching sounds came from the shut ones. Luckily, the data was inside an open room. Although a carrier could be hiding in one. Satima stuck her pistol in first, easing inside the room against the wall. Slowly and quietly.

A display on the far wall shown many sentarian schematics and biological data. Their mission to the moon base and ultimate foolish endeavor to her timeline. Endeavor. Where was that ship? That was the freighter that hovered in orbit as she crash landed the vessel. They opened the door.

Satima leaned over the panel display. The infection has spread now. Where ever those idiots had gone too, she was sure they already infected others, and if a rachni carrier was on board. Chaos.

Satima heard scuffling behind her, quickly turning to the sound to see nothing. Back at the display, she found the data and hastily downloaded its contents. Using a spatial rift for the Normandy could be risky. Sentarian ships are built to handle that kind of journey. They'll find out soon enough, if they can escape this place.

Deck Four

Virology Lab

Shepard opened the hatch to land down into the room. She observed her surroundings, signaling for Garrus and James to follow. The only door leading out was shut. "Damn. We need to get that door open.", she pointed.

Garrus walked to it. "Sealed tight. I can torch it open, but it could take a while."

"Could two torches help?", James added.

"It might.", Garrus replied, with a grin.

Shepard stood to the side, rifle over her shoulder. "Get to it. I'll check the hatch and the vent over there."

The vent was quiet while Shepard paced under it. What else was there to do other than watch them work on the door? She observed the dark walls, and dimly lit spaces. This place might've been a bustling warship. With a proud and experienced crew, now reduced to graves. Trash laid in the corner underneath a large metal desk. Its simple design reminded her of the Normandy.

An eerie feeling crept up, before she heard screeching sounds coming from outside the sealed door. They stopped to listen. "You hear something?", James asked.

"Sounds like footsteps.", Garrus commented.

Shepard stepped to them, holding her rifle. The noise got closer, imitating careful footfalls. Another screech came down the hallway outside the door and the footsteps hurriedly ran back from its origin.

They heard a grunt followed by a squishing sound, then a thud. The footsteps returned, but sounded slowed. Whomever it was, had to of been hurt. "Hold on.", Shepard murmered.

She opened her comms."...satima...", she whispered.

The footsteps stopped.

"Are you outside a sealed door on deck four?", Shepard asked.

From the other side of the door they heard a voice, faint and barely audible. "Shepard?" They heard a thud against the door.

"Get this door open!", Shepard ordered.

James and Garrus double timed it, creating a long stretch of melted metal between the door panels. Together they opened it for Satima to fall in. Shepard leaned out to help her. "Satima... Satima...", she repeated, touching her forehead, "She's burning hot.", Shepard complained.

Garrus knelt, picking Satima up. "Let's get out of here."

"What about the data? Without it she'll die.", Shepard stated.

Garrus looked over Satima, he stared at Shepard. "She can't stay on this ship and fight.", he argued. "She's too weak."

James pointed with his rifle, down the hallway to rachni carriers approaching. "Whatever we're doing, it better be fast.",

"We'll have to mow them down to get to another hatch. Take it all the way to the bridge.", Shepard cautioned.

James and Shepard fired on the carriers, as Garrus held Satima. They fought their way through to a hatch, taking the ladder carefully past two decks to the bridge. Satima became conscious enough to climb with them. Her weakened demeanor proving difficult to control, as rachni assaulted them from below.

On the second floor, Garrus laid a half-consciousness Satima against the hull wall. Lending a gun to the rachni forcing their way through the narrow hatch.

"We need to seal this part of the ship. Give us a chance to escape!", he shouted.

"Agreed! James, you see anything that could block them out for a while?", Shepard yelled.

James used his carnage round on a group of rachni pouring through a vent. He spotted overhanging girders that could be knocked down over the hatch, blocking the third deck doors. "Yeah!", he replied. James threw a grenade at the metal girders, shouting a warning to the crew.

Shepard leaned next to Satima, covering the hybrid's body with hers. The grenade exploded, knocking the girders out of place and sending them crashing down over the doors and hatch. Far off screeching echoed through, sending a clear message that the rachni were backing off.

"Good.", Garrus panted, running away from the explosion. "Keep the bastards off our backs. Nice job, Vega."

James sighed, setting his rifle over his shoulder satisfied. "What can I say? I'm a problem solver.", he smirked.

Garrus laughed, "Satima was right. You are a tank! Could've used you on Omega!"

As the men laughed, Shepard checked on Satima. Her labored breathing beginning to get louder. "Guys... she can hardly breath.", Shepard stated, worried. "It's getting worse."

They double timed it to the bridge, Garrus again carrying her, when Shepard and James met with several infected sentarians.

"Damn!", she shouted.

One of them spoke, "She calls us to control... she calls us to take... you will give what is hers..."

"What is hers?", she scoffed. "You're sick, infected!", Shepard argued.

The middle male sentarian smiled, his teeth covered in grey blood. "You will give what is hers."

Above them, a voice shouted. "GET DOWN!"

Shepard pushed her crew to a corner, when a loose grenade was tossed into the bridge. It exploded, blowing away the infected into bloody chunks. Two loud thuds landed on the deck with them. Amidst the bloody smoke, Shepard could make out the figures.

"Ashley?", she spoke relieved. Then squinted her eyes to make out another figure. "Ronin?"

He let out a smirk, "Captain. We found the Endeavor. It led us back here.", he replied. Ronin nodded to James, quickly frowning to see Satima in Garrus's arms. "What happened?", he asked alarmed.

Shepard walked forward. "She's infected."

Ashley stared in concern. "Oh, no.", she spoke, glancing to Ronin.

Back in the medbay on the Normandy, Satima laid asleep from her fever. Ronin paced in the mess, listening to Shepard and Garrus, as Ashley stood to attention. "This dangerous contagion comes from Satima's timeline. Reapers of course. We were trying to get the data to open a spatial rift. To reach the sentarian home world. They have a way to help her.", Shepard informed.

"Spirits.", Ronin replied.

"What happened to the Endeavor?", Garrus asked.

Ronin looked ahead to a sleeping Satima, when Ashley spoke. "They docked in a colony inside Alliance space. People started to get sick, dying. We found a group of them… deformed, they looked like husks, but scarier." she cringed. "Within two weeks, most of the colony was dead. Now...", she looked at them. "It's a ghost town. There was nothing we could to do to help, but follow the Endeavor's coordinates back to its origin. Nepmos."

"And the crew of the Endeavor?", Shepard inquired.

Ronin continued the briefing, "Captain Marley killed her crew. Committing suicide after the first set of colonists died. She didn't know they were infected, claiming shadows resembling creatures, took her and another crew member. Marley complained of whispers, but it wasn't coherent between the violent coughing and sudden outburst of anger.", Ronin answered.

"That's because she controls it. The infection.", Satima stood behind them, pale and sickly. Her eyes had dark circles.

"Satima, you need to rest.", Shepard stated.

"Not yet. I have the data. We can find Lithera.", she informed.

Garrus couldn't believe she was awake. Her fever was over the one hundreds, and she could barely breath. "How? We didn't get the data.", he complained.

"While you were trapped behind a door.", she smirked. Satima lost her balance, nearly falling.

Garrus helped her to the medbay. Ronin started to follow, when Shepard stopped him. "It's a risk. Are you sure you're willing to take it?" Her gaze searching at him.

He looked ahead, then back to her. "Yes."

Ashley stepped forward, "We've been exposed for weeks now. It wouldn't matter anyways."

Shepard nodded, gravely. "I'm sorry you both were dragged into this, unknowingly of the infection. Satima should've told me from the start."

Ronin had nothing to say, agreeing with Shepard, but he felt something again for Satima. Or, maybe it never really faded? He couldn't understand it, now. Only hope the spirits guide them to a cure, or the whole galaxy will suffer.

* * *

Sentarian Command Ship

En route through temporal portal

One year ago

Mem-Zurah overlooked her command deck. Since Callon's demise, everything has become clearer. Her people needed rescuing, but not his way. Callon wanted chaos to save their kind. The humans had a similar villain. Illusive Man? Yes, that is him. That's all it takes. Is for one person to put a ripple in the galaxy, and they all fall. Like trellin stones... all in the same direction of chaos and defeat. All for one man... or woman's, darker purpose.

She paced around her crew, nodding to the new smiles of victory in finding the temporal portal. It's all happening quickly, but hope has a way of blinding the realities of the universe. What will they find when they go home? They received several transmissions from the home planet. Mem-Zurah has a knot in her gut suddenly. That old feeling of hesitation and dread. She shook it off to give commands. Maybe everything will be alright. Will it?

Akasia and Satima stood together, anxious to see the home system. To see the home world. Bustling with their people. Safe and free of the reapers.

"Reaching designation two. Temporal portal is stable.", a crewman stated.

"Acknowledged.", Mem-Zurah answered. "I want full comms open. All stations."

Satima and Akasia stood by watching the deck with anticipation.

"So, now that you're a sentarian. How do you feel about joining our military?", Akasia asked.

Satima turned to her, "What would be my pay?"

They both laughed.

Five more minutes. The temporal portal shown billions of small stars, all swirling into blackness as they passed further into the tunnel. The entire council of the Assembly crowded behind them. Sure, in their High-Commander's ability to bring them home.

Two minutes.

"Ma'am. There's some static coming in from one of the comms. It's sketchy, but I think I can clean it up.", an ensign alerts.

"Do it.", Mem-Zurah ordered.

Akasia watches the Assembly begin to mumble among themselves. She leans in to Mem-Zurah."I got a funny feeling."

Mem-Zurah glances to her sister then back to the cockpit window. "Armor up.", she orders. Everyone is starting to get nervous. Satima steps closer to the radar panel. "There's something there.", she says aloud.

50 Seconds.

"Ma'am. I have it cleared. You're going to want to hear this.", the ensign discovers.

Mem-Zurah opens it to the command deck.

"...hundreds are infected...repeat..do not...land...base...quarantine...infection..."

The high-commander's eyes widened when they finally reached the end of the portal. A Reaper filled the system, right in front of their pathway from the warp gate. Lights blinded the deck as the ships sirens blared around them.

"Brace for impact!", Mem-Zurah yelled.


	8. Official Sentarian

Sentarian Warship

Lithera-One year ago

The reaper vessel was confirmed dormant. After Reaper's ascendance into full synthesis, she sent a galaxy wide signal to all relays. All the reapers in the galaxy had been altered by her. With the added fact of Satima initiating the destruction of their harvest. All accept for one. This one. It no longer functioned or roared its harvest cry to the sentarians. Instead, it remained in the vacuum of space. A silent fear to keep the children of the first species awake at night.

No one knows how it escaped its brethren's fate, but here it was. Dominating the once peaceful system of the sentarians.

Mem-Zurah's warship contained minor damage, all due to superior piloting from her top navigator. Master Pilot Gern Te'Jool. Satima stood behind him, fascinated by his skill. "That was some awesome flying. How did you do that?", she asked. She leaned over his chair, her turian teal gaze wide in excitement.

Te'Jool glanced to her with a charming smile. "It's all instinct. That and years of practice.", he answered.

Mem-Zurah approved of his practice. "Master pilot, take us home.", she ordered.

"Ma'am.", he replied.

The warship flew over the green planet. Satima observed how even the oceans were tinted green. Teal and cerulean colors melded with jade palettes. "Is it a garden world?", Satima asked.

Akasia stepped beside her, "Mostly jungle. We have all kinds of plants and dangerous flowers. You'll love it."

Satima smiled. This adventure would prove her worth, heal her past and pave a way back to Shepard. She'll return a hero to her mother and finally show the galaxy who she really is.

* * *

Lithera-2186

Assembly Chambers

Archon Council Seat

The warship deployed several shuttles to the homeworld. Satima rode with Mem-Zurah and Akasia. Most of their rifters had been depleted of resources to help fuel the journey to their home. A long stretch of docking platforms covered the top of a mountain among large growths of jungle. It led straight into an impressive sight. A giant silver city with towering buildings, littered in blue rift gates that showed their advanced technology.

Satima marveled as the shuttle passed by the docking platform and headed straight towards the biggest building she had ever seen. It had to have been several warships long, displaying holo screens of symbols and sentarian language.

Thousands of open windows covered the building, with colored banners flying high into the wind. She could peer inside as the shuttle got closer to see hundreds of sentarians carrying on about their business. "What is this massive grey building?", Satima asked, stunned.

Mem-Zurah chuckled, "Archon's seat. It is the place where our assemblies and councils gather. Military factions, scouts and even stalkers come here to accept their duties."

"Stalkers?", Satima spoke. "Those scary guys?"

"I am a high-commander. With a ship and crew. The stalkers are a lone division. Sworn to watch the darkest parts of the galaxy, to listen. They fight when a threat approaches. Sometimes giving their lives to stop it, and sometimes surviving to warn us. Infiltrating, assassination, that sort of thing."

"Assassination? That makes those past encounters even more thrilling.", she quipped.

Mem-Zurah turned her gaze, "They weren't sent to hurt you. At least, not by me. Remember, Callon needed you alive.", she overlooked the hybrid, already planning a place for the girl to thrive and mature. "I think for you, a pilot's seat would suit."

Satima started to argue, "Pilot? Of _your_ ships!" She shook her head, "I can't fly those things! They're advanced technology."

"You have battle skills, but you're untrained. Satima, I've seen your navigational abilities. I think Te'Jool can teach you a lot." Mem-Zurah assured the young hybrid.

Before Satima could detest, the shuttle finally landed on top of the building. Sentarian guards stood erect as they passed underneath a tattered overhanging that was deep saffron colored. There were faded grey symbols patterned vertically. Mem-Zurah leaned in, speaking to Satima, "Those colors look familiar, do they not?"

"Yeah, like your armor.", Satima noticed.

Mem-Zurah grinned, "That is because they are. My father is a part of the Seat of archon. Our banner flies today, because his daughters are home."

Satima glanced to Akasia who gave her a wide smile.

Inside the top level of the building they were led into the Seat of Archon. The Assembly of Stratos gathered into a crowd with other assemblies and councils, suggesting an important announcement might be occurring at this moment. Satima was filled with excitement to observe such an ancient gathering of a long-forgotten people.

Everyone quieted down. Several men and women stepped out of a dark door above them. Taking their places in a stadium designed chamber, staring down the entire crowd below.

These archons wore grey robes with different hued armor pieces, obviously displaying their house's colors. The tallest and proudest sentarian man at the head of the group, wore saffron yellow. Satima could tell he and Mem-Zurah shared the same confident stare. His jade toned skin seemed dulled by the darker space he stood on. As the representative of the other archons, he proceeded to announce their directive.

"For thousands of years", he began, "We have fought the machines. The intelligence our masters created to guard our thoughts and homes.", he gazed about the crowd. "Our ancestors watched from afar, hoping that one day a species would rise against the created and destroy them. It took time... time in waiting and in patience for the created machines to finally make a mistake." The head archon's voice echoed across the great hall. He narrowed his crystal gaze around them.

"This mistake proved their undoing, and defeated them at their own will. We are free. Free to recolonize, to explore further than our own systems. To stop using time as a means to hide, but instead, use the time we have now to live."

The crowd cheered, clapped and agreed loudly. The Sentarians are free. Satima stood amongst giants, standing closely to her friends, afraid she would be spotted. Mem-Zurah suddenly stood forward. The head archon acknowledged her and spoke, "My daughters have returned home with the news of our total freedom. Successful in securing the origin home. It is time we go back and reconnect with our ancestors, who were taken and forced into servitude on the great station."

Their ancestors? Great station? Satima looked to Akasia who was too busy watching her father. He continued, "The Seat of Archon is adjourned."

Everyone started to gather in smaller crowds, discussing the meeting with each other. Satima quietly pushed away back to the outside, where the shuttle was. Mem-Zurah caught up with her. "Satima, my father would like to speak with you. It will be in private."

Reluctantly, Satima turned around and followed Mem-Zurah back inside. They were led to a private chamber with the view of the entire city. Strange plants that had purple flowers lined one side of the room. Head Archon stood with his hands behind his back, observing the view. Akasia, Mem-Zurah and Satima waited behind him.

"I have heard a great deal about you, Satima. Your family, your creation and your hand in the reapers defeat.", he spoke.

Satima was ushered forward by Akasia who nodded for her to respond. "Not all bad I hope.", she chuckled nervously.

He turned around. His clear eyes piercing through her with a stern gaze. She almost started to shake from it, before he softened his stare. "No. You have fought the Directive, destroyed their science station and stopped more creation replicants, like yourself. I understand it came at a cost, stopping the reapers. Reaper, was one of the most feared and powerful enemies our people had fought, before the Archer droid was completed."

Mem-Zurah spoke, "She sacrificed herself to stop the machines. Reaper is dead."

Satima glanced her way quickly. Akasia noticed this, " Reaper willingly gave her physical form to alter and destroy them. She did it for Satima.", she smiled to the hybrid, turning her gaze back to the head archon. "And of course, for the galaxy."

Satima was shocked. Old memories of the crucible flooded her mind, she felt dizzy. Spirits, Reaper is gone. She's all alone now. But... but what about Archer! Is he really gone? She quickly shook her thoughts when this archon spoke.

Head Archon nodded, "We have more pressing matters presently."

"Matters?", Mem-Zurah repeated.

He looked at them gravely, "No doubt you heard the transmission on your way here. Before nearly crashing into the dormant reaper."

"Something about an infection. Hundreds of our dead, right?", Akasia mentioned.

"Yes. One of our moon bases here have experienced a disturbing set of events. Our defense lab had encountered an anomaly tear. It brought a piece of hive into our system.", he explained.

"What.", Mem-Zurah remarked, alarmed. "You brought something from hive here?!"

Satima stood to attention, darting her eyes between the Archon and Mem-Zurah. He continued, "They studied the fragment, not knowing what sinister organism lay in wait. The infection began there and has spread throughout the entire surface, affecting other colonies and outposts."

"What about our center of recovery for toxigenics and virology?", Akasia asked.

"Since your arrival, the seat has argued who to put as head of each division as we fight this virus. As head of the seat, I must act accordingly and without restraint.", he glanced down, worried, taking his gaze back to his children.

"Which is why I appointed Mem-Zurah to head the infiltration teams back on the moon and Akasia to take over the defense labs. It is a sacrifice, expected from all head families, and one I don't make lightly. Be careful my daughters, this infection is intelligent, clever. Like all of the abominations the reapers create."

They stared on, ready to take this mission. Satima sulked between them, confused if he also meant her as an abomination as well.

She was created by the reapers after all. Wouldn't be farfetched either. The Archon noticed her demeanor, stepping towards her. "You have firsthand knowledge of hive. You, Satima, understand the Directive's will better than any of us could. Will you accept this mission, guiding them to stop the infection?"

Surprised, she responded. "Of course."

"As a sentarian, you are officially recruited into our military. Mem-Zurah, what position do you suggest?", he asked.

"Second Pilot. Under the supervision and training of my master pilot, Te'Jool.", she answered.

The head archon looked at them in satisfaction. "Excellent.", he nodded.

Satima stared at them. "That's kinda sudden..." She was cut off.

"May Kha ve watch over you.", Archon added.

Both young women nodded, leading a confused and nervous Satima out.

Back inside the warship, Satima paced. Unsure of what was expected of her. Akasia entered the mess with something in her hands. A device? "Satima. I know you're not familiar with our language. I've set up a translator and training implant that will sit snugly behind your ear. You will turn off your old translator implant and let this guide your speech. Don't worry, Sentarians are known for extreme patience."

Satima took it hesitantly, "Are you sure? I'm not confident what I know without my translator."

"Just try it.", Akasia assured.

Satima turned off her original implant, putting the small sticky new device behind her ear. She started to speak, her words sounded twisted, pronounced with an impediment. Akasia frowned. " Don't worry, Satima. You'll learn our way of speech in no time.", she smiled.

At the same moment Akasia spoke, the new implant translated the entire sentence in Sentarian. Satima repeated a piece of it with a grin of satisfaction.

"Oh, we should start with naughty words just for fun.", Akasia beamed.

Sentarian Military Base-Zone Delan

Training Facility

Lithera-One week later

There were dozens of groups of young sentarian men and women, going to and from advanced training classes. The long hallway stretched before Satima while she attempted to walk past the giants. All of the sentarians either had brown or black hair.

Various tones and highlights left to the imagination. Some of them didn't pay her any attention, but a few gave her indifferent looks with their mix of green hued or coal colored eyes.

And why should they acknowledge her? She's a strange girl from another galaxy, attending _piloting class_. She's never been to a place of _academic education_ before. That's what Akasia calls it.

Mem-Zurah wants her to familiarize herself with basic ship functions before sitting in the second pilot's seat on her ship. Precautionary and a bit embarrassing. Satima wished she never left the citadel, now.

The building itself seemed to swallow her whole with its deep moss colored walls. Tall, slender windows allowed the bright sun to naturally illuminate the hall. She stopped in front of the door to the advanced piloting simulation center. Taking a deep breath, Satima walked through the sliding door frame.

Inside, she viewed many personal simulation units surround by other recruits. Their uniforms were a darkened brown, almost soot colored. Gold insignia on the left arms of a circular symbol that had an angled rod through it. The units were cubicle designed, with a two-person seat layout. Holo panels, grids and other simulations of space flight showed through data screens that enveloped the entire open pod.

Three units down, Akasia glimpsed Satima, waving energetically with a smile. _Spirits._ Don't call attention to her! "Satima! Down here!"

Her head hung low, shoulders slumped with red cheeks, Satima slowly walked towards her. Akasia had Gern Te'Jool alongside her. His charming smile gave Satima a bit of confidence, winking towards her. She blushed redder. He pointed to the simulator. "Good to see you again, Satima. High-Commander has ordered me to help you in the simulation. I'll be teaching you the right way of piloting a warship.", he informed.

Satima nodded, too nervous to speak.

Gern stepped next to the unit, seating himself in the teacher's chair, as Akasia leaned in close to Satima. A giant grin on her face. She nudged the hybrid's arm."Mm-hm.", she insinuated.

Satima glanced to her, irritated. "...stop it..."

Gern waited patiently, as Satima stepped inside the large unit. Taking her learners seat. The holo display of sentarian navigational functions came on with an option for flight trajectory practice. "We'll start with learning what all the buttons do first.", Gern assured.

Satima used her slender finger to push a stray hair behind her human ear, and laughed. "That would be important.", she chuckled loudly.

The other recruits heard the awkward laughter, leaning out of their units to view with confused looks. Akasia stared at Satima, still smiling.

Vintae

Moon Base

In the weeks following Satima's successful induction into sentarian military, Mem-Zurah had her brought onboard to finally sit in the second pilot's seat. As master pilot, Gern would still train Satima during their open space flight. It is here, Mem-Zurah knows her hybrid friend will excel. If it wasn't for Satima, Callon would have destroyed the citadel and all hope of ever coming home.

They would never know about the infection or be able to help their people. She owes the Shepard's child a great deal. And Mem-Zurah plans on paying it all back, by guiding the young warrior abroad.

The great bridge had many sentarian ensigns busy with controls. Lieutenants carried their orders with pride, ready to quell this troublesome plague and continue the ideal of space exploration. Akasia worked on deck four, virology labs. If they are to understand what kind of hive bio-weapon this is, then they'll need a fully functioning lab to do so.

Gern observed Satima next to him. Their seats were stationed at the front of the bridge, viewing the expanse of space and the moon through the large circular windows. She carefully kept an eye on the radar, whisking holo panels by after reading the diagnostic data of the engines.

Satima was certainly becoming a skilled pilot of their ships. If she decided to stay longer, she could gain a higher ranking in the sentarian military. He leaned out to her, watching the data from her end with his sea-foam colored eyes. Flashing that charming smile, proud of her catching an anomaly on the radar.

She carefully swerved the left thruster away from the meteor debris. Small pebbles that could block the cooling vents to the emissions chamber. "You've learned faster than most recruits can in years. Have you piloted a ship before?", he asked, curiously.

Satima smiled, satisfied in pleasing him with her skill. "I did. A long time ago.", she replied.

"You had a ship? So, that means you were the captain?", Gern wondered.

Satima continued monitoring the holo panel, "You could say that."

Gern returned to his screen. They were beginning to approach the moon, ready to land an assault on the base. "What was your ship's name?"

Satima spotted the moon, feeling anxious about the hive infection. She swallowed, resuming her conversation with a smile on the memory. "Haven.", she said, gazing straight out to the stars.

He glanced to her, watching the twinkle in her eye of the memory. Must have been a great ship for Satima to react that way.

Mem-Zurah stepped behind them. She stared towards the base. It's onyx angular building like a threatening dagger tip to them. "I want this ship in orbit. Ready the shuttles and rifters. The assault begins soon.", she ordered.

Gern nodded, "Ma'am."

Satima turned to Mem-Zurah with a bothered expression. The High-Commander waited for her to speak, noticing how formal the hybrid looked in sentarian uniform. The obsidian black uniform brought out the girl's vibrant ginger hair, tightly woven into a low bun. From the side, she could see the family resemblance to the Shepard, taking account of her hybrid turian gaze.

"High-Commander, will you be needing me on the base when you start your assault?", she asked, concerned about the potential threat of hive.

Mem-Zurah stood still with her hands behind her back, gazing into approval of the young woman's respectful speech. Very good sentarian accent, well versed tones. Akasia's little translator did well. Satima should be proud.

"If I have personal need of your expertise on them, I will summon you via rifter. Until then, continue monitoring the void and learning all you can from the master pilot.", she patted Satima's shoulder. "You have come a long way from the dark galaxy. Be safe on the vessel and be proud of yourself, Satima of the Shepard.", she smiled.

Satima averted her gaze in embarrassment. "High-Commander."

Mem-Zurah wandered back to the main bridge, away from the helm. Her feelings towards Satima and Reaper were different than years before. The rage she felt against the then-murderous Reaper, had been calmed since the return. She had no reason to believe all that Callon spoke of, poisoning her against Akasia when she defended the hybrid. No one under The Directive can stop indoctrination. You either do as they say, or perish under their will.

Once she stepped on the shuttle bay, Mem-Zurah observed her teams of sentarian soldiers.

They had already prepared and geared up for the assault, eager to retake the moon base. Rifters in place, weapons holstered. Mem-Zurah stood among them, a furious and well-seasoned warrior, ready to lead her people into a Directive-free future.

"Our reports tell of this infection as brutal and intelligent. It can turn you against your fellow brothers and sisters. Do not let the infected come into contact with you. Unless provoked, do not engage. Lethal force is a last result, not a first response. Understood!"

"Ma'am, yes Ma'am!", they all yelled in unison.

She smiled. This day will be victory and the plague destroyed.

Vintae Labs

It has been three weeks since Mem-Zurah's successful assault. Now completely in charge of the rebuilt labs, Akasia went over the viral aspects of the infection multiple times this day, and they were no closer to a cure than the start.

Hive had many weapons at its arsenal but none so dangerous as this plague. The sentarian scientists that examined the lab fragment from the tear, stayed in quarantined cells which were scrubbed daily to prevent any spread to her team or herself. Under the bright lights of the lab, Akasia began to get a headache.

Her father depended on a cure being found. Exhausting and burdensome. Suddenly, Mem-Zurahs system border patrols seemed more exciting. Akasia sighed. She missed Satima and talking about the origin galaxy. Trading stories on secret loves and dangerous adventures. Akasia tried to pry more about "Ronin", but Satima wouldn't say anymore. It hurt her friend to speak of it.

Amidst her thoughts, the alarm blared. Two guards entered the room. "Engineer Vale. There's been an anomaly outside the planet Vagor.", one of them informed.

"Does my sister know? Have you contacted the Seat?", she asked, quickly leaving her station.

"Ma'am, this comes from the Seat. Two tears have opened and ship debris are coming through.", he answered.

She stopped short of the door, "Ship debris?" Akasia wondered, "Send a message to my sister-the high-commander, to meet me in the board chamber."

He nodded, leading his fellow guard to the rifter platform straight to the Seat.

An hour passed steadily, as the warship found its orbit around the moon, sending Mem-Zurah and Satima to the base. Once inside, they made their way to the board chambers. An off-white circular room surrounded by double panel windows.

Akasia paced under the large rectangle lighting. She laid out several reports from her own people on the metal table before her. Ship debris. And that debris had familiar data coming from it. She looked up to see them walk through. Satima smiled, "Busy lately?"

Akasia walked around the table, making her way to where they were settled at the door. Hugging them both equally. "Too busy, and father expects a lot." She turned to Satima, "I've read the report about your promotion. Chief Technician? That's a big step."

Satima smirked,"Gern is still master pilot. I'll be viewing the navigational functions of the ship while leading a team for data extraction. It sounds meticulous, but I never thought securing two new mining sites on an asteroid would be so satisfying."

"Glad you came along?", Akasia teased.

"You know it.", Satima agreed. She couldn't believe her luck, becoming an important member of these people, and helping them destroy the remnants of hive. Reaper would be proud of her.

Mem-Zurah gave a slight "ahem". Akasia quickly turned to her, "Oh, and leading our people under father's advisement has to be highly exhausting. We are proud of you sister."

Satima nodded in agreement.

"Uh-huh.", Mem-Zurah spoke, with a raised brow.

Akasia looked away, turning to face the table. "I have my reports here. I believe these debris patterns are straight from hive."

Satima stared in alarm. "Are you absolutely sure?"

They circled the table, overlooking the reports together.

Mem-Zurah picked up a data pad, comparing them to the reports on her omni-tool. "Indeed. These patterns are similar." She informed, warily.

Akasia brought out a holo display in bright green hues. Ship debris, patterns of arrival and several tears showed across the surface of the table. The entire room dimmed, with the viridescent color glowing off the two windowless walls and their faces.

Satima leaned over it, worried. "I thought the fragment you destroyed was the only one? How can they be suddenly appearing in sentarian space?"

"We don't know why, yet? But we need to bring them in and find out what is bringing the fragments here. Who or what is opening these singularities?", Akasia insisted.

Mem-Zurah glared to her sister in warning, "The last one contained a hazardous plague. We're still trying to figure it out, make a cure. You think it would be a good idea to bring in another!"

Akasia glanced away in frustration. "I'm trying to save more lives by being one step ahead of whatever is happening. Mem, we don't know if this an assault from the dark galaxy."

Satima looked at her, "Are you saying that The Directive is still active? Even after I destroyed the station and killed Archer, and stopped the reapers in the origin zone!?"

A guard came in the dimmed room, handing Akasia a private data pad. She nodded at him, as he began leaving. Mem-Zurah stared. "What is it, sister?"

Akasia faced them, "There's a life sign on one of the fragments."

"Khin sha.", Satima muttered, anxiously.

* * *

Moon Base Labs

They brought in the hive fragments to Akasia's secure quarantine center. All ten of them. More had come through during the flight path to observe the event. Each tear closed quickly behind the last fragment. Satima shuddered while facing them at the bottom of the base.

Fifteen scientists screamed down the hallway from the cells, where they were standing. Mem-Zurah closed the doors and sealed them. She had no time to listen to insanity. "What have the examinations revealed about the plague, sister?", she inquired.

Akasia finished with her scans on the debris data, signaling for her apprentices to help with access to the interior of the first fragment. "Frightening conclusive data of the symptoms." She gestured a side room filled with monitors and terminals. They displayed the cells occupants with their medical information. "Cells 76 and 23 are getting worse. They're unable to breathe at times.", she pointed out to a vid of days before. "Violent coughing produces blood. I have examined that their lung tissues are being destroyed. A slow death of asphyxiation."

Bringing up a display of the same spores that were growing and infesting parts of the defunct vessels. "It's a visually viral plague. If you don't die from these things filling your lungs, you become a terrifying husk."

"That's horrible.", Satima commented.

"The others...", she sat in a chair, bringing up several vids on the large screen. "Those spores are fusing in their nervous systems. Attacking and damaging their cerebral cortex. Their ability for intelligence, personality, reasoning... all erased. Instead you get a violent and very contagious individual.", Akasia explained.

Mem-Zurah watched with uncertainty. "And if they had reached Lithera?" Her gaze never moved from the screen.

Akasia glanced to her. "Our people would face a plague designed to eradicate a civilization. We would die.", she answered with fear.

Satima observed the infected uneasily. Even after stopping The Directive, they still find a way to kill innocent people. If only Shepard were here.

"Satima.", Mem-Zurah spoke.

She stood to attention, "Ma'am."

Mem-Zurah sighed, gazing down to the lower monitors, turning to face the hybrid. "We face a possible extinction from my own people's ignorance. I want everything you know about The Directive, hive... even Reaper-in four days' time. I need a plan, a clue... something that points to a cure. Help me stop this from spreading across the system."

"I will do my best.", Satima replied.

"I need more than your best. I need the hybrid that defied Callon and stopped the reapers from killing Shepard.", Mem-Zurah pleaded sternly.

Satima glanced off, unsure but determined. She stared ahead in confidence, "You'll have all I know in two days."

On the warship, Satima sat in her room, recounting all that she had been through and witnessed under The Directive. It had been hours after the moon base meeting. Akasia, unfortunately couldn't follow, with all her duties lately piling up around that blasted cure.

Gern stood at the doorway quietly, observing her type away on her terminal. He smoothed his dark hair back, as the thick strands gave a wave effect on the side of his face. A handsome well-built subject of sentarian male, and very available. "So, this is what the high-commander has my second pilot doing? Writing?", he jested.

Satima glanced up with a start to his voice. She shook her head, smiling before resuming work. "I'm sending a long report of The Directive. This is really important.", she explained.

Gern stepped in her room, standing behind her with arms crossed. "I understand.", he began, sitting on her bed. "You have one fascinating story, Satima. Surviving hive and Reaper. Facing those machines on the battle field.", Gern continued. "And yet, your content with being a second pilot and chief tech under the command of an alien race not your own?"

Satima stopped typing, facing her holo board. "What are you getting at, Gern?"

He leaned out, "You're running away from something, or rather... someone? Maybe there is more than "one" someone? Like a family? Or a lover?", he insinuated.

Satima faced him, irritated. "That is none of your business!", she glared.

Gern chuckled, "Indeed, it isn't. But all the same, I wanted to know something."

She sighed, frustrated. "What?"

"Is that particular someone still waiting for you?", he asked.

"Wha... why would you ask that?', she replied, awkward.

Gern smirked, looking away with a smile. "I wanted to know if you moved on. Maybe we could try something different together? That is, if you're wanting to?"

Oh. My. Spirits. Satima stared in shock. Did he just... ask if she wanted to... "Uhh... wow. Look at the time! I really have to finish this report. Deadline and all.", Satima stood up, grabbing him by the arm and ushering Gern out the door. "Thanks for visiting.", she shouted in embarrassment.

Gern turned around to face her with a grin. "So, that's a maybe?", his brow raised with a hint.

Satima pressed the panel to close the door on him. She then hit her head on the metal surface. Stupid... stupid! A knock echoed off the other side of the door.

What does he want, now? Satima then opened it to Gern grabbing her by the waist, pressing his soft jade lips against hers. It lasted a few seconds, with him pulling away. "Even if you decide you don't want to, we'll always have this.", he smiled.

Satima blushed bright red, quickly pushing him out of the doorway. He fell against the hull wall, still smiling. She closed the door standing in shock. Suddenly a thought occurred.

What if Ronin was kissing someone else back on the citadel? Or shacking up with a hot asari on one of his "spectre" missions? She didn't know how to feel and wished Gern hadn't done that. It was invasive and unwanted.

Sure, he's pretty good looking, and not to mention charming. But, he invaded HER space!

Satima stepped back, taking a seat on the bed. There is no time for taking on lovers. The Directive is threatening them all, and she's the only person that can stop them. Sex complicates things. Satima sat up, shaking her head from the thoughts. Sitting back at the terminal, she started writing again.

It would be irresponsible, not to mention fraternization. Every time she gets close with someone, it ends badly. One way or the other, it's impossible right now to even think of it. The terminal displayed a late time. She'll finish the rest of her report tomorrow after her duties. Then tell Gern to _never_ kiss her again.

The Survivor

The fragment of hive was a lab. Scorch marks and indentations from an explosion covered the outer layer. Absolutely unique how these bits of structure can withstand a journey through a rift.

"Careful with the structures interior. I don't want the life form to be destroyed.", Akasia commanded.

Her assistants followed instructions, accessing the lab using a nano cutter. The large piece of metal slab fell to the floor with a thud. Preserved oxygen from inside hissed outwardly. Arkasia turned the scrubbers on and pulled the old air into vents, leading off into containers for study.

She put on her enviro-suit and led the team in. The entrance showed a dark space, with shadows in the corners from the outside light. "Scan the area.", she ordered.

The scans revealed a small cell further into the sizable lab. She could hear a muffled voice. "In hear.", Akasia pointed.

An assistant, Jenar, helped open the cell door. "Scans read a life form.", she cautioned.

Verdant hued fingers grasped the door frame, reaching out to them. "...help...", the feminine voice strained.

...

Satima stared at the green asari. She's never seen this woman before on hive. That green skin is definitely unforgettable. Mem-Zurah approached her in the medical wing. "So, this is the survivor?" She stared at the asari warily. Anything from hive can be a danger to them.

"Apparently.", Satima replied, cautiously.

Akasia entered, holding her own tablets while catching their conversation. "She used to be a scientist for the Directive. They imprisoned her when she tried to stop them from experimenting on her people.", she informed, stepping in the observation room.

Following her, the hybrid of the old directive held thoughts of her time on hive, and her disturbing actions. "You mean my victim.", Satima added with a pained look.

Akasia glanced to her, "That was almost a year past. You were under The Directive's control. Even Reaper understood that."

Satima crossed her arms, with a wry look to her face and a smirk to follow. "Yeah. Right after she beat the shit out of me.", she stated.

Mem-Zurah glimpsed their way, taking her gaze back to the asari. "With that aside, we need to keep her confined for the safety of the base. Resume your examinations and alert me if anything goes awry." Her orders were stern, but full of concern.

"Of course, Sister.", Akasia complies, flippantly. Her quirky smile giving away the attitude.

"Akay.", Mem-Zurah warns. The high-commander rubs her temples.

"Mem?", Akasia turned to her sister with a light pitched innocent voice.

Satima chuckled between them.

Warship

Satima finished her duties as second pilot. She had scanned for more data when Gern turned his head to her direction. "Satima. About last night...", he began.

" I don't want it to happen again.", she replied curtly.

Gern glanced away, sighing heavily. "I wasn't thinking, Satima. What can I say? You have an exotic beauty about you. Mysterious, impetuous and don't forget-one of a kind.", he added.

"Stop.", Satima warned, continuing her scans.

"What I wanted to say, is that I shouldn't have pressed you into a kiss.", Gern admitted.

"More like a force.", Satima added.

Gern nodded, "It won't happen again. I wouldn't want anything to get in the way of our friendship."

Satima stopped her scans, swerving the chair to stare at him. "If we're going to be "friends", then you need to stop thinking about me as an_ exotic beauty__._", she glared. He began to speak but stopped when she narrowed her gaze. " You should be training me, not bedding me. And if you ever think to put your mouth on mine again..", the hybrid leaned out of her seat closer to him. " I'll kill you in your sleep."

Gern watched her stand up to leave the bridge. He regretted being too hasty and immature. Maybe she might change her mind? For now, he'll be content to give her space. And avoid being sent to the brig for bad conduct.

Labs-Vintae

Akasia finished examining the asari woman, noting her similar green appearance. It was a little amusing to think of, but the asari didn't seem to agree. She mumbled about hive and experiments. Always flinching away or "speaking" to someone other than herself.

What terrible things did The Directive do to her? Akasia would rather not know. For now, all she can do is help this poor woman back to health and maybe help her back to sanity.

On the warship, Mem-Zurah waited in her cabin as Satima stepped in. The square room had high ceilings, due to the sentarians height. Various weapons decorated the right wall she passed. Sentarian spears, kechoc knives and a big rifle. That must be the High-Commander's favorite.

"Have you completed your report, Lieutenant?", Mem-Zurah asked from her desk. The table had been placed in the middle of the room.

"Yes, High-Commander.", Satima replied. Bringing her the data pad reports. "This is everything I can remember. May seem a bit... disorganized."

Mem-Zurah took the pads, "I'll figure it out. Please, sit.", she gestured.

Satima seated herself across from Mem-Zurah. Looking around the room to the large brown bed and back to the weapons wall. Mem-Zurah is a soldier through and through. Duty first, and always. "Satima, I have been wondering when you're going to plan a trip back to the citadel? To see Shepard again.", Mem-Zurah began.

The hybrid unsettled in her seat. "I haven't."

Mem-Zurah glanced to her from the data pad, "Is there a reason why? I can give you leave. We're handling the fragments well, and Arkasia reports the survivor is not a threat."

Satima thought about the survivor. "I just don't think it would be a good idea to leave amidst my duties.", she stated.

"You mean you don't trust the reports about hive?", Mem-Zurah remarked.

Satima nodded, "I'm worried about this "survivor". She's too... strange. It's not just her skin pigment. Asari are mostly all shades of blue, but... it's how she acts. A concern, that's all."

"Your concern is noted. Thank you for helping us, Satima. You've proven to be an outstanding sentarian. I'm happy to call you friend.", Mem-Zurah smiled.

Satima stood up, "If I have your permission to leave."

"You may.", High-Commander spoke.

Weeks later

Akasia busied herself with the infected. The two scientists from the last cells, died during the night. She tried her best to help them, but the plague was stronger than her medical knowledge. Damn the Directive. At least the others were still alive. If you can call insanity a living.

That and hideous lesions on their bodies. Their skin became pale, thin and easily disregarded pain, attacking with wild abandon to any victim in front of them. The deranged patient's minds were lucid enough to send three of her guards into medical.

The asari survivor had suddenly made progress in her behavior. She had stopped mumbling, resuming a politer character. It was pleasant to finally see a happy miracle from the Directive's touch. Shiala, as she is called, spoke of her days as a scientist before the Directive enslaved her.

Akasia allowed Shiala to walk in the lower levels of the base, even without guard. Her knowledge against the virus could provide a cure.

Satima came to the base for a report on the survivor. Mem-Zurah sent her there, to allay the hybrid's fears on the situation. The elevator to level eight opened, as many of the bases staff walked about. She stepped out to meet Akasia near the observation room.

"How is the survivor?", Satima inquired.

Akasia began leading her to the rehab wing. "She's doing remarkably well. I think being away from hive has really helped."

"How?", Satima asked.

Outside the door in the rehab wing, Akasia pressed the panel to Shiala's room. "Her behavior has become reasonable. Shiala is making rational decisions, telling us of the many experiments on hive."

Shiala sat on the couch, reading comfortably from a translated pad that Akasia fixed. She looked up with a smile, then frowned in terror towards Satima. "No..NO!", she yelled, frightened.

Satima stood in place, while Akasia stared in concern. "What's wrong?"

Shiala pointed, trying to get away from them. Nearly jumping backwards over the couch, "She survived? You brought IT to me?! Lock her away, she's Reaper's scion!"

Akasia glanced to Satima, "Oh dear."

Satima tried to step forward, but stopped when Shiala attempted to run towards the door. She lifted her hand in calm gesture. "I'm not what you think, anymore. Everything has changed. Reaper is gone. Forever. The Directive and hive are gone."

Shiala glared at her, "That's because you destroyed hive! There were innocent people enslaved, trapped on that station."

Ashamed of her past, Satima lowered her gaze to the floor. "I know." She walked forward, then knelt down in front of a fidgety Shiala on the couch. "And I am so sorry for it. Will you believe me when I tell you Archer forced the Directive's will on me. I couldn't escape it, only comply. I felt the only way to stop them was to destroy the station."

Shiala calmed down, lowering herself back in a sitting position on the couch, "Their will is our freedom. That's what we were told from the beginning." A curious look came about her, as she watched Satima stand up again. "So, Reaper... hive... all of it, is gone?"

"Yes. It's all over now.", Satima answered, rising to stand.

"I would like to be alone, please. This has been quite a day.", Shiala pleaded, gazing to a different direction.

Akasia began leading Satima out, "Of course. We understand."

Once they entered the hallway, Satima turned to her in concern. "Are you sure she's rational enough to have access to this facility?"

"You're being paranoid.", Akasia dismissed. "Shiala was trapped in that cell for a while. She's physically healthy.", she added, assured.

"Just not mentally.", Satima quipped.

The asari watched them with her door slightly open. She stared towards Satima with emotionless eyes. All the opposition is gone. There is no reaper threat anymore. But the hybrid remained. Curious. Shiala closed the door with a treacherous smile. Her plans will come together perfectly, without resistance.

Later that night

Satima tried to sleep. Akasia sat up, still trying to run the data for a cure. She had come close, but it only led to a preventative serum.

A sudden chill filled the quarters. It had started to become cold in the room, too cold. Being a base settled on a moon, it should have heating vents. So why the drop, in temperature? "Arkay.", Satima spoke, staring at the darkened ceiling with an arm behind her head.

"Hmm?", Akasia responded.

"Is it getting colder in here to you?", she asked.

Akasia looked up, noticing her breath was showing in the dimmed room. "This is strange."

Sitting up, Satima quickly put her uniform pants on. "Somethings wrong. We should find out what it is."

In agreement, Akasia set her pad down. "It's probably an issue with the base's heating coils.", she guessed.

Outside the room, they entered a darkened hallway. "Does the base shut down during the skeleton shift?", Satima asked, alarmed.

"Absolutely not.", Akasia replied, spooked.

They started carefully going towards the elevator. Pass the mess and lounge lobbies. No one was around. Food trays were left on the tables. Other rooms were left open. "It's like everyone "quietly" left in a hurry.", Satima noticed.

"Certainly, not without my approval.", Akasia remarked.

The elevator opened, with Akasia pressing the fifth floor to the heat generators. Could be a malfunction, resulting in staff being evacuated.

During the ride, down, Akasia tried contacting them. No answer came through the comms, though. Satima had a bad feeling. "Omega with the other Garrus" bad feeling. If she sees an adjutant... "This is ridiculous.", Akasia argued. "I'm in command here! None of my staff would dare abandon the base without my permission to leave.", she fumed.

"I don't think it's something that trivial, Akay.", Satima cautioned.

Akasia faced her, "It can't be what you think. Shiala was a victim!"

Satima stared in dismay, "So was I." She glanced to the door."Shiala was remarkably upset about me. This could be a retaliation."

Akasia shook her head in disagreement. "No. She's a fellow scientist, a victim of hive. Shiala is probably hiding from whatever is going on." She held her arms close to her, the cold biting away at her skin. "How could she easily have gotten rid of my entire staff on this base, this quickly and without a single noise?"

The elevator stopped at the fifth level, with Satima irritated at Akasia's naivety.

Once they stepped onto the level, a sinister feeling filled them with a silent terror. No one was around, with the level in total darkness. Satima didn't have any weapons or light. "We should turn back. Do you have access to weapons on this base?", she asked.

"My guards.", Akasia replied, realizing Satima may have been right, all along.

Fourth level

Armory

Satima used pieces of sentarian guard armor. She wasn't a seven-foot giant, but the female arm guards and leg coverings will have to do. Pistol in place and a blunt weapon to her side, they set foot together back to the elevator, wondering if the real threat wasn't on the eighth floor.

The thought finally occurred to Akasia, remembering Shiala's outrage over Satima. Akasia gazed off, worried about her fellow scientists and the rest of the base.

Reaching the eighth level, Satima led Akasia out carefully. The dark hall became lit with her pistols light. Floating debris clung to the walls, finding its way to the vents overhead. Clogging them. "That might be why the heating vents have stopped. The spores have gotten inside the ducts.", Akasia noticed.

"But what about the staff and everything being turned off?", Satima wondered. "And how the hell did those spores breach the containment room?"

"I don't know.", Akasia replied. "If Shiala is behind this... something terrible could have happened to them." She felt guilty if others suffered because of her foolish intentions.

Wandering to the quarantine labs, Akasia stepped into her observation room, viewing all the monitors. The screens had been slashed. "What is this?", she exclaimed, upset.

Satima pointed her pistol to a chittering sound from the first cells hall."Akay..."

"All of the monitors have been destroyed. I can't bring up vid cameras on anything.", she continued to complain. She stared at the status terminal. Looking towards the cells screen. "Oh, no.", she whispered in fright.

"What?", Satima whispered loudly to her.

Akasia turned to her, eyes wide in fear. "All of the cells have been opened. Fragments status is unlocked. All ten of them."

They both scrambled out of the room, before a low moaning echoed down the quarantine cells, the chittering noise had gotten louder from the overhead vents, with Satima pulling Akasia to her. "Listen!"

From the first hall, something had come closer. Their hearts beat faster to see a terrible figure emerge from the darkness. It walked slowly, as Satima shined her light to reveal a horrifying husk thrall, with a monstrous face staring at them.

The sound stopped. "...we need to leave the base and contact Mem-Zurah!", Satima whispered.

Akasia nodded her head. "The rifter platform on level three.", she informed.

They began to carefully turn around, when Satima faced an infected scientist. His once full brown hair had fallen into patches, revealing a pale scalp. Silver blood oozed from lesions on his exposed skin. He smiled with blackened teeth, and lunged on them.

Akasia was knocked aside by Satima, who emptied her thermal clip into his chest. The infectant fell to the floor dead. Panting, she turned to Akasia. 'Run!"

Fleeing into the elevator, the doors closed with pounding and moaning on the other side. The two women panting and shaking in fright. What new terrors was hive working on?

The elevator couldn't have gone fast enough. When the door opened, they bolted to the rifter platform in the transport room. "I'll set an auto-shut down from here, so they can't follow. Memtrix can use her own rifters to infiltrate this base.", Akasia shouted beside Satima.

Reaching the platform, Satima waited for Akasia to finish her shut down sequence, when she heard another chittering sound. It became louder."Akay...", she hurried.

"Done! Let's go!", Akasia yelled, panicked.

The rifter whined, coming online with its green and purple singularity static pricking their skin. Akasia stepped on, rifted straight to Mem-Zurah's warship. Satima started to approach it, looking back quickly to see a large insect like creature screech at her, crawling on the base walls with full intent to harm.

She turned around, jumping through the rifter to disappear. The creature hitting the platform, denied from its kill.

Warship

High-Commander's War Room

Memtrix took an account of what Akasia explained, as Satima paced. Fuming. She warned them. Hive is dangerous. And while they were fighting in the origin galaxy, the sentarians brought the infection over to study. Unleashing it on themselves.

Now, Akasia's folly has unleashed something else. That asari was nowhere to be found. She has to be behind it.

"We need to find out what happened. They can't all be dead.", Akasia complained.

"It's gotten out of hand. We need to take care of this with lethal force. It's the only way.", Mem-Zurah ordered.

"But... you don't know if everyone is infected! There could be people trapped on the levels.", Akasia argued.

Satima slammed her hands on the board table. "They're all dead by now, Arkasia! I told you... The Directive is dangerous. You should've blasted those fragments into the sun."

"And the survivor? Should I have just put a bullet through her head? The Satima way?!", Akasia yelled, mockingly.

Mem-Zurah stood between them, glaring. "Enough!", she shouted. "Sister, we will get to the bottom of this.", her gaze narrowing to Satima, "Lieutenant! You have duties as second pilot to perform. Dismissed."

Satima scoffed, leaving the war room. She traveled to the bridge quickly, sitting in her pilot's chair harshly. Gern glanced at her. What had Satima so upset?

24 hours later

She paced in front of the large rifter platform on the ship's shuttle bay. Akasia had to lead Mem-Zurah in their raid on the base. Satima hopes they're alright, sorry for her attitude previously. Gern reassured her that Mem-Zurah is a capable leader and soldier. Everyone will be safe, but hive cuts through capable leaders easily, and turns them into something else.

The platform came alive with green and purple light. Bodies shot through to the floor. Injured soldiers groaned at their wounds. Grave lacerations through the thick black armor. What happened?

Mem-Zurah showed with Akasia in tow. Their terrified expressions were enough. "Kha ve.", Satima muttered, running to them. She took Akasia, who seemed more exhausted than injured. Mem-Zurah helped her men. "We were outnumbered. There are too many of those things. I must contact the seat.", she spoke, panicked.

"They're all infected. Both our people and those... creatures.", Akasia covered her face. "I witnessed them cut through the soldiers. Rending them limb from limb." She looked to Satima, "If we did not leave..."

Mem-Zurah stood over them. Her armor had slash marks, with the under-suit becoming visible. "We survived. Barely." She looked down.

Gern's voice came on comms."High-Commander! The shuttles on the base are taking off!"

Together, the trio ran to the lift, reaching the bridge. "What is their destination?", Mem-Zurah demanded.

Gern brought up the flight trajectory of the shuttles, his gaze widened in fear. "Lithera.", he said gravely.


	9. Battle for Lithera

Rekonda Star System

Lithera

The Infected creatures landed in the jungles, miles away from the capitol city, Ne'Lin. Shiala had disappeared. Sentarian troops were deployed, but did not understand the dangerous warfare against the insectoid creatures. Sustaining heavy and sometimes fatal, injuries.

Once infected, soldiers were immediately removed from the squads and put into quarantine. Without the moon base for further research, Akasia had to resume a new development of study into a cure. The closest she had come was serum, again. Better than the first batch created on the moon base, this serum had the ability to prevent infection longer in the healthy, and stall the infection on those already afflicted.

With the jungles turned into a war-zone, and the first patients loose on the base; Archon had no choice but take his most skilled military officials, putting them at the battlefield. As the creatures began burrowing into the planet, a last effort to stop them was put into place by destroying their nests. If that didn't work, then the Seat agreed to a purge. At the cost of their own home.

Warship

High-Commander received the transmission in her cabin. Her father needed master pilots to man the rift cannons. Using them to transport large quantities of troopers into the bowels of their planet, to the creature infested tunnels. Gern Te'Jool was requested. Her best pilot and Satima's friend.

Satima sat next to him at the helm. Running diagnostics while they sat in orbit of Lithera. The past weeks had been boring, staying on the ship and not engaging in battle. They weren't given the green light to assault the base, and no orders to help with the jungle front lines.

What exactly is the Archon waiting for? High-Commander Mem-Zurah appeared on deck, making her way to them. Her expression looked grave. She stood behind Gern."Master Pilot.", she spoke.

Gern stopped his data panels, turning to face her. "High-Commander?"

"The Seat has requested you at the battle front. Manning the rift cannons to secure a victory against the creatures.", High-Commander ordered.

He stood from his seat, an expression of shock, saluting. "Ma'am."

Mem-Zurah looked over to Satima, who stared. Is Gern a fighter? Would he survive manning the cannons? Those creatures have been known to overwhelm the outposts easily. The High-Commander began to speak again, this time to her. "Second Pilot. You have been moved from your current post to that of Master Pilot, during Te'Jool's absence for the field. I have every confidence in you.", she finished, saddened.

Satima wasn't happy about it either. Her small group of friends is being torn apart by The Directive's toys. She stood to attention as well, "Ma'am. I accept.", facing Gern. "Be careful. Watch your green ass out there.", she shook his hand vigorously.

Gern flashed his charming smile with a confident smirk. "Miss me already?"

Satima squeezed his larger hand, "I mean it." She said in concern.

Mem-Zurah put her hands on both their shoulders, "We have our duties.", giving them both an optimistic and sure gaze. "We will all be together on this ship again.", she stated. "Count on it."

They both nodded. Gern started to leave, passing Mem-Zurah and the other crew. Some of them stared, giving gazes of approval. Satima watched him disappear in the corridor. She turned to the chair he once occupied.

Sitting down easily, prompting the holo display to show her the full ships diagnostics and tactical functions. She's done it. Chief Tech and Master pilot. Not to mention head of the directive division. Shepard would be proud. A feeling of accomplishment washed over her. Satima had a good vibe that victory is close. She knows it.

It had been a long day. The position of Master Pilot demands more, and with her duties expanding to three divisions, two of the subs having a separate crew of its own. Satima was exhausted, both physically and mentally. It had been weeks, hearing comms of cities being overwhelmed by the creatures and infected spreading across the territories.

She had received a private comm from Gern on Lithera, in her room. Satima sat on her bed.

His outpost survived a creature infection onslaught. There were a few casualties and one infected. He was lucky. The creatures managed to piggy back through the rift, trying to destroy the cannon. No doubt led by the powerful and clever asari. Her abilities puzzled Satima.

The Directive had to of experimented on her, given her enhanced biotics or something! Reaper would've known, but she's gone now. Shepard isn't here and no one understands the reapers better like them both. Satima only understood their insanity. Funny that. Takes one to know one, she guesses.

_"...of course, it does..."_

A voice echoed around her, or was it from her? She shot up startled. "Who's there?"

_"...you..."_

Satima shook her head furiously, "No..no..no..no. Go away!", she yelled.

The other voice laughed,_"...you struggle so hard against what you are... pathetic..."_

Turning to a deep soughing sound in the direction of her mirror on the wall, Satima viewed herself. Then the face contorted to someone else. Red eyes pierced back at her with a devious grin, as a darkness filled the room around her. _"You can't run away this time. Where ever you go, I'll be right here.", she pointed to her head in the reflection._

"I'll never let you harm anyone!", Satima warned.

The other laughed. _"Threatening yourself?"_ It leaned out of the mirror to Satima's horror, grabbing her head with cold pale hands. Struggling, Satima tried to break free as the room turned into a suffocating nightmare.

"The darkness is already breached in you... " the figure tilted it's head in sarcastic empathy, _"and it will destroy all you love, all you hold dear. No galaxy is safe from a monster."_

Satima screamed. Suddenly the room went back to normal, with the other disappearing. The mirror looked whole, giving the hybrid her familiar expression. She had cold sweat beading down her forehead, while staring into a pale reflection.

Balling her right fist, she yelled in anger, smashing the mirror to pieces. The shards fell around her boots on the floor. Satima sobbed to herself, falling to her knees and crawling to hide under the desk. There is no Shepard to comfort her. And no one to care whether she's losing her mind.

Days slowly passed by. The ship was becoming quiet.

High-Commander noticed a subtle difference in Satima's demeanor lately. She had been irritable, focusing on her duties as Master pilot, ever respectful in attitude to her. But to the rest of the crew, she had grown distant.

Topside, the rift cannons were proving effective, but slow. The creatures had borrowed so deep, it had become impossible to follow. How that asari-Shiala, commands them so well is still a theoretical nightmare.

Maybe Satima needs to stretch her legs? Head Archon has requested a skirmish be complete near an outpost gone dark. No other troops were near enough to investigate. He needed Mem-Zurah to prevent more infected creatures from landing on Lithera, but they were getting limited. Chances of stopping this infestation, slimmer.

Mem-Zurah stepped behind Satima. "Master Pilot. Head Archon has commanded us to investigate an outpost in the Ha-Jin zone. Since we will be in orbit, the auto VI can carry your duties for you."

Satima stopped her panels, facing her superior with a confused stare. "You're replacing me? Why? I didn't do anything wrong!", she complained.

Mem-Zurah shook her head, "No. I want you to accompany me to the outpost." Her mind and expression perplexed. "Satima, you haven't been off this ship in weeks since the warfare started. I'm asking you to help me fight and secure any survivors."

Looking away, Satima thought it over quickly. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I apologize, High-Commander. This is an honor to join you." Satima glanced up to her. "It would be good to feel ground under my feet again."

"As I suspected. You are relieved to join. Go to the armory and gear up.", she smiled.

In the shuttle ride, Satima marveled at her sentarian armor. Mem-Zurah had the suit custom built to protect her hybrid form. The nano-tech still unnerved Satima, bad memories and all. But the ease, comfort and over all protection of the suit was unsurpassed.

Her small carapace on her back never felt constrained. No discomfort. It had been some time since she battled anything, other than the training room. And that had gotten boring fast.

High-Commander overlooked the sky from the open hatch. Grey clouds were beginning to take over. "We have storms ahead. Helmets will help keep the rain out of your eyes. The outpost is not far. Be wary, many of those infected things run rampant in the area."

Satima nodded, putting her helmet on. A green light glowed from her thermal visor on the face plate. It will be dark soon.

The shuttle hovered at the landing port of the outpost. Several jungle vines tried to ensnare the tall sentry towers that should be occupied by sentarian snipers. They were empty. Mem-Zurah, Satima and another crew member-Feran, jumped out.

Their pilot taking off, in case the creatures attempt to overtake the only transportation out of there. In the cover of night, the squad carefully infiltrated the base. Small rain droplets began to splash on the ground. Falling in line, Mem-Zurah led them to the center of the outpost.

Overgrowth from the jungle covered a few doors and roofs. Purple exotic flowers dotted one of the damaged landing pads nearby. But, what damaged it?

Habs, terrain rovers and other temporary erected buildings looked unused for some time. Distant thunder rolled behind them. Lights flickered in the open habs. "I don't see anyone. Not a living soul.", Feran informed.

Satima stepped to a hab. She looked inside, pointing her pistol forward for protection. Her heartbeat getting excited from the unknown fear. It had been too long since a battle, and her poor reflexes to sudden sounds showed it. "Nothing.", she said, viewing a furry little animal leave the hab out the other entrance.

Mem-Zurah led them further to the barracks for the troops that often came and went from the rift cannon. The compact mess hall had trays of old food littered about the tables. This place was abandoned weeks ago, maybe longer.

The humid atmosphere caused condensation on the walls from the change of temperature outside. They made their way through to the other side, finding the command center, within a few feet of the rift cannon and its platform. Feran overlooked the last comms that went through.

She studied the data, listening closely. Feran then widened her amber eyes, staring at the High-Commander. "This outpost was attacked. Hundreds of the infected creatures came through the rift cannon."

Satima listened, alarmed. "Then where are the bodies?"

A chittering sound came from outside. Mem-Zurah cautiously walked out, her large rifle aimed ahead of her. "Put your helmets back on.", she whispered. "Can't risk infection."

They both complied. Once outside the command center, the sound got louder. Satima tried using her thermal visor. "The rain is obscuring my vision. Hold on while I adjust it."

The moment she finally fixed her thermal vision, Mem-Zurah and Feran gasped as the thunder produced a strike of lightening. Over a dozen infected sentarians stood ahead in the darkness towards the rift cannon, and many creatures were quickly crawling their way.

"Well, now we know what happened here! Run!", Mem-Zurah shouted.

Satima fired on the ones that got too close, as Feran ran forward. Terrified. Mem-Zurah tried to catch up with her."Feran! Don't get lost...", high-commander warned.

Feran disappeared into the dark of the outposts center. Satima caught up,"Where did she go?"

More sounds of the creatures echoed from behind. "We can't follow her. She's abandoned us.", Mem-Zurah remarked. "The shuttle is returning. We need to escape."

"Agreed.", Satima added.

They both stood back to back, weapons aimed around them. "On the count of one...",Mem-Zurah started.

"...two...", Satima spoke, her hands shaking.

"Three!"

They both ran to the landing pad. Creatures pursued. Satima fired on them again, taking a few down. She nearly stumbled. Mem-Zurah opened the ramp to the pad, while the shuttle landed. She turned, aiming her rifle towards the infected. "Run, Satima! I have them!"

The hybrid stared at her, "High-Commander!?"

"Go!", she yelled.

Satima ran across the ramp, reaching the shuttle. Once the hatch opened, she gasped to see the pilot was dead. A creature had impaled him with its large claw. She fired, falling in a panic, crawling backwards and close to hyperventilating from fear.

Mem-Zurah's grunts could be heard, fighting the infected behind her. The creature jumped on Satima, trying to rip her apart. _She can't die here!_ Shepard would never know! Ronin would never know how she felt about him!

She roared in defiance at it, bringing out her pistol and fired into its insect eye. Green blood splattered all over her, covering the armor in infection.

Satima didn't care, only survival mattered. It fell back, screeching in pain when Satima brought out a long blade from her side. Violently jamming it into the brain.

Mem-Zurah managed to block the infected, running across the ramp and turning to the controls to retract it. Buying them a small amount of time. She faced a rage ridden Satima, placing a hand on the young warrior's shoulder. "Master Pilot?", she started.

The hybrid stopped, swiftly knocking Mem-Zurah to the ground and straddling her. She put the bloody blade to the High-Commander's throat. The sentarian gulped under the intense strength she displayed. "Hybrid...", she began.

Satima ripped her helmet off, revealing a wild excitement in her eyes. She spat at Mem-Zurah. " You are weak... helpless.", she leaned closer, face to face with an intimidating glare. "Incompetent." The hybrid remarked in a grin.

"Satima... what has happened to you?!", Mem-Zurah argued, noticing the ever-encroaching danger from the infected around them.

The blade was held tighter to the neck, "I don't deal with weak. I put her away, where she belongs."

Mem-Zurah realized in fear, that Satima had succumbed to the will of hive. Strange. There is no Reaper or Archer to control her. How is this happening? "Whoever you are, I want Satima back, now! You will release my friend.", she demanded.

She laughed, before her expression turned violent. "You will not make demands of me! I am the one in control!"

"No, you're not. You are nothing but a slave. The Directive has you in its will, and nothing you think or say is your own. Satima, fight it! Think of Akasia, Gern... think of your parents! Shepard would be distressed to learn this of you.", high-commander implored.

More thunder deafened the sky, as heavy rain washed off the infected blood of Satima's armor.

Her hand began to shake, a stare becoming panicked. She lowered her gaze, taking the blade away from Mem-Zurah and throwing it down. The high-commander waited as the hybrid quickly got off her, standing, giving a blank stare to the infected.

Something had gone horribly wrong with her friend. She picked up her rifle, hitting the back of Satima's head hard, knocking her out completely. Dragging her unconscious body inside the shuttle and navigating it away to the warship.

She's going to need Akasia on this one. If they can stop this dangerous event at all.

Back on the warship, Satima was contained in quarantine. Given the serum by a medical team that suffered the wrath of this control. _It_ surfaced again, causing Mem-Zurah more despair in what to do with her. Having learned about the incident at the Ha-Jin outpost, Head Archon cautioned Mem-Zurah to act accordingly with the hybrid.

He wants incarceration, but Akasia pleaded with her sister to allow a chance to save Satima.

The controlled hybrid paced in the cell, staring at the guards with violent thoughts towards them. The "Akasia" returned. Looking more upset and terrified at the same time.

"Satima?", she spoke.

It scoffed, "No."

Akasia stepped forward, wary but determined. "If you're in there, I might have a way to help you against this."

The controlled hybrid smirked, "Such foolish attempts... go ahead and try your best shot, slave.", she glared.

Looking away, Akasia resumed her desperate exchange. "Satima, I'm here to help you. Believe that, trust it. There is a way, I know it." She turned around, walking out as the hybrid stared perplexed about the conversation.

The next day, Akasia had busied herself in a way to help control the effects hive. However it is happening. She devised an implant that could send a subtle theta wave through Satima's brain. Allowing her to block the subtle reaches of the Directive's signals. Giving the hybrid a fighting chance to remain in control of her own mind.

An unfortunate side effect of the neural device would not only be constant daily headaches, but the fact she needs to be awake during the procedure.

Akasia needs assurance this procedure would not kill the hybrid, but time is running out. Her quick scans and short term data analysis will have to do. But what if Satima felt that death might be the only true freedom?

After the infection is over and the hive experiment Shiala is defeated, she'll focus on finding the source of Satima's torture. And stop it for good.

The hybrid was apprehended and given a heavy dose of sedative. Mem-Zurah stood by to watch her master pilot enter the preoperative chamber. Akasia didn't like it, but she needed to shave the right side of her friend's hair, right above the ear.

When it was over, she had Satima strapped to the implantation chair. Used mostly to give Sentarians their nano-tech edge in battle. The surgical room was scrubbed clean, giving a perfect reflection off its metallic white floors. In the viewing room, Mem-Zurah observed her sister start the implantation monitor. "Are you sure this will help her?", she asked over the room comms.

Kha ve, it was just like with Callon and his extraction pods. She felt disturbed. But this must be done, right? Will the Shepard forgive their actions, their attempts to save Satima?

Setting up the controls for the droid arm she prepared, Akasia responded. "I hope it does. For all our sakes... and hers."

She injected the waking drug, and watched as the hybrid opened her eyes. Suddenly aware of the chair, her arms and legs strapped tightly with metal clamps holding her head in place. Satima grunted, gritting her teeth in rage, giving an angry glare to Akasia. "You will suffer. I promise that!", she shouted.

Akasia gulped, retaining her unperturbed gaze. "This will hurt... a lot. But after it is done, you will either be yourself again, or put down humanly." The engineer couldn't do it, she can't kill her friend. Would Mem-Zurah put down Satima? Akasia gave a short glance to her sister before resuming the procedure.

_I'd just help her escape._

The controlled Satima tried to resist the droid arm as it closed in on the right side of her shaved head. Shouting and cursing at them. It locked in place with a click, scanning her brain and putting in the display to Akasia's monitor.

With careful guidance, she started the incision above the right ear. A bright yellow laser burned away the flesh, opening the minuscule spot where white skull showed. Satima screamed in agony while tears streamed her face. Warm blood surfaced from the intended wound down her neck, coloring her white patient garment. The droid had successfully found the scanned spot, beginning implantation of the small nano-chip.

A popping sound followed by a click, indicated perfect placement. The chip was activated, already sending data through theta waves. The room darkened around Akasia, while the hybrid's eyes turned red. She stared into them, feeling an amount of fear that she had never known before.

Akasia shook her head, tears brimming her eyes at the abuse she once again put her friend through. She enhanced the strength of the implant, forcing the control to fade. Satima started losing consciousness from the high amount of stress to her body.

Once placed, Akasia began closing the three-inch incision, hopeful in its success. Never forgetting how she tortured her friend for being a victim of The Directive.

Hours passed.

Satima laid asleep in the recovery room under heavy guard. She opened her eyes slowly, suddenly wincing in pain. Reaching up and feeling for the fresh surgical scar that Akasia inflicted on her. She sat up, standing and roamed the room, until she found a mirror on the wall. Spirits.

She gave a shuddering gasp, while she touched the partially shaven head, staring at the scar. Hot tears brimmed her eyes. They did this, to stop her? Violated her body and mind, all to save her? She looked below on the surface of a table.

Mem-Zurah walked in, viewing the master pilot in wakening. Her frail appearance leaning heavily over a counter. "How are you feeling?", she wondered.

Satima was startled, and stared with a fearful gaze.

Mem-Zurah approached. "Are you still controlled?"

She shook her head no. "I don't hear it anymore.", Satima responded.

"That is good news, my friend!", Mem-Zurah smiled, stepping closer.

Satima flinched from her, averting her eyes away from the High-Commander. Akasia appeared through the door, viewing the scene. She looked distraught upon the hybrid, moving forward to her. "Oh, Satima. We had no choice.", she began to cry. "I'm so sorry I had to this to you. I couldn't let my father kill you. You're my friend."

Mem-Zurah looked away. "We should leave her to rest.", she gestured. As they started to leave, Mem-Zurah looked back to Satima. "Please, forgive us. I owe it to you, to give you peace."

Satima closed her eyes, she didn't want to look at them. She stared back into the mirror, her disfigurement taunted her.

Time passed, and she was led back to her quarters on the war-ship. A guard outside to prevent her from leaving, while her high-commander and so-called friend pleaded with the Head Archon that the extreme measures worked. _And all the sentarians and their little sentarian children were safe from the reaper abomination._

She stepped into her private washroom, once again staring at the monster in the mirror. Looking down, she found a sharpened razor. They must have foolishly forgotten to search her room for weapons. Or is this blind trust?

Satima glared at herself, taking the razor in one hand and a chunk of her remaining hair into the other. She quickly began cutting the ginger strands, letting them fall loosely to the floor. Images of Jormun running his suited hand through them, of Ronin pushing a stray piece back behind her soft human ear, tormented her.

This is all to have peace, but after this day, there will be no solace for her. _Only anger and fear._

Mem-Zurah implored with her father to have Gern return to the warship, Satima refusing to continue her pilot duties. _It_ never came back, but the rest of the sentarians on the ship didn't trust her anymore. She pleaded with Mem-Zurah to send her to Lithera.

To battle the infected, maybe die with some honor on the field. An understanding soldier to the core, the High-Commander acquiesced. Allowing the hybrid to take out her frustrations on the unsuspecting creatures in the tunnels.

In the days that followed the requests, Satima was allowed her armor, weapons and few provisions, as she was dumped at a dilapidated outpost on the edge of the infected jungle. A handful of sentarian soldiers awaited the shuttles arrival. She stepped out, catching their stares and disapproval.

Their captain approached. A male with a long scar over his left eye, and a coal black stare that reminded her too much of Callon. He crossed his arms in dissatisfaction. "The reaper hybrid has been delivered to our outpost to save us, men. Be accommodating.", he ordered, mockingly.

Three of the soldiers scoffed, walking away. She stood there, confused at what to do. Satima took her small bag and wandered inside a hab. Putting it down on the floor, she found a cot to the far part of the shelter. That must be her bed. Satima sat on it, contemplating what she went through. How she got here. This is terrible, all of it maddening.

All thanks to the directive. Reaper was wrong. _She'll never be free._

Laying back on the cot, the hybrid drifted into a hard sleep. Flashes of the nightmare that was the last hour before the crucible. Husks, her mother's and then _him._ A droid smile fixed on her.

She woke to a loud boom. Satima stumbled out of her cot, hearing the soldiers outside screaming. With weapon in hand, she ran out of the hab's door, to see a group of infected creatures spreading throughout the outpost. A soldier had got in the way of them. He was torn apart. Silver blood splattered the ground, as his agonizing screams pierced her ears.

Satima couldn't move. They were getting closer, as the other men shouted her way. The captain ran in front of her, firing a heavy rifle. Iridium rounds pushed the creatures back. He turned to her, yelling. "Move your ass to cover and defend this post!"

She snapped out of it, aiming her pistol. Satima fired on a few, dashing across the yard to a small barricade. Grunting against the crude metal and debris, she noticed another soldier had been taking cover also. He aimed his rifle, fired, then hid to recover. "Sitting out here for a month, and we get your useless hide.", he complained.

More screeches echoed loudly, as they fired on the horde together. She exchanged her old clip for a new one. These weapons were older than the ones on the warship. "Forgive me for freaking the hell out!", she argued.

The captain held the rift platform clear, using placed mines to burn the creatures back. He signaled for his men to rally at the platform. Satima and the soldier followed suit, picking off stragglers as they burrowed away from them. She didn't know how desperate it was on the surface. Mem-Zurah may not know.

On the bottom of the platform, they surrounded the open rift, ready for more. Two new creatures came through, bigger and faster. Satima dodged an attack straight for her, almost getting sliced by one of its massive claws. Three soldiers opened fire, bringing the second one down. It cried out in death, with acid blood pooling on the ground.

She baited the last one off, letting it get close enough. Her new friend from the barricade stood behind it, emptying a clip. He ran out too quickly, having to step back as the warrior sized creature advanced. Satima fired on it, but the insectoid had its eyes on him. She ran after them, with the captain too preoccupied shutting down the rift. His other soldiers stood guard around the platform.

As her friend fell over debris, he crawled fast, finding a smaller rifle to fire with. The creature had been stunned back, but it didn't stop. Satima picked up speed, running directly in front of it, aiming her pistol. She shot out an eye, ejecting a clip to insert a new one. Firing on its spiny legs.

It fell back, crippled. She leaned down and helped the soldier up. Turning around to be knocked down by the infected bug. It spit acid over her leg, and managed to slice through her armor. Satima yelled in pain, while the soldier opened fire and finished the creature off.

With the rift closed, the captain left it guarded to help them. He kicked the dead creature away, pulling Satima up to her feet. His taller height forcing her to be on her toes. She winced in pain, while he dragged her to the infirmary. On the cot, she stared in surprise. "I don't get it. I thought you guys didn't want me here?", she questioned.

The soldier had been hurt, but not as badly as Satima. He and the captain exchanged looks, before he spoke. "No. We don't want you here.", he started. "We _need_ you here."

She looked away, as the medic took off her leg armor and began assessing the injury.

* * *

Months passed, with the war becoming a stale mate. Shiala held the power, but the sentarians were reluctant to back down. They fought so hard to win back their freedom from the created, turn back the tide against The Directive. These people will die on their home world, free. Never enslaved at the whim of an intelligence gone mad, again.

Satima's hair started to grow back. The bare scalp showing ginger stubble. The troops she fought with had seen a valuable ally in her.

She earned their respect, and in return they followed her to every tunnel of hell the creatures created. It didn't matter. The rift cannons were not fast enough, too many of them replicated in hordes. Overtaking outpost, after outpost. This stalemate will prove the sentarians demise. _Hers as well._ A nagging voice kept telling her to flee, leave them to their doom.

She won't. Satima refuses to abandon them.

The remaining team from her outpost had been sent to resupply personally from the capital. A debriefing was to follow, with their captain being killed in action. Satima felt it her fault, somehow.

She decided to wander the docking port while the shuttles were being stocked. Satima needed some time to think. This world is going to die, and all her people with it. Shiala had won.

Sitting at the docks, she witnesses the warship Mem-Zurah commanded, dock. Heavy battle scars cover the once intimidating exterior. Mem-Zurah and Akasia worked together to continue to find a cure. They had one more idea. Raid the moon base, and recover the lost data on the cure she had been so close in finding.

In the great hall of the assembly, Satima caught up to them speaking with Head Archon. His gaze grave and face full of worry. "Securing the data is all that matters. The base is lost.", he spoke in a heavy tone.

Mem-Zurah slammed her fist into her hand, "Father, I am certain I can retake the base. I know it!"

Akasia looked worried, catching Satima's gaze from the side. She offered a weakened smile to the hybrid. Their father spoke again. "I forbid it."

His eldest shook her head in anger, she paced while arguing. "If we don't defeat this Shiala and her creatures, then what can we do, father?! Run?", Mem-Zurah argued.

Archon turned around, his expression solemn. "If we must evacuate the entire planet, retreat back into the unknown. Then it is to be done. We will survive."

Mem-Zurah glanced to him, "You know the people will not run. Not anymore. Father, they are tired.", she pleaded. "So many are dead, and many more have abandoned this planet."

Archon faced her, saddened. "I know."

Satima looked down. This is it. The sentarians face extinction. Mem-Zurah had exhausted all possibilities of victory. Akasia is an intelligent scientist, but she's still one person. She walked around the opening of the hall, ignoring commands of another troop facing deployment. They need unconventional warfare, and someone who knows how to wield it.

An idea popped in her head, causing her to swiftly run out of the hall. She passed Gern as he just entered from the damaged warship. It's been months since he's last seen her. "Satima?", he called.

She kept running. Once on the docks, an alarmed blared. Sentarian troops and stalkers sprinted past her to the halls. Had there been a breach? She can't go back now.

The warship loomed in the distance. If she could use it to go back to the origin galaxy, find Shepard... request help?

The city is now under siege. Somehow the infected creatures had broken through the barrier shielding. Satima ran into two of her friends from the front lines. They stared at her, "What's going on?", He'tir asked.

"The halls have been breached. The city is under attack.", she answered, panicky. This wasn't a good time for those things to start the extinction today! Satima stared at them," But I need you both to help me.", she replied.

"With what? Stopping the creatures?", Jensa questioned.

She shook her head, "Taking the warship that's docked and going for help. In the origin galaxy."

"You're miv nac! We can't go against our orders! Satima, you've had our backs many times, but the city needs us. The Assemblies are in danger.", He'tir argued.

The hybrid stood there as the sounds of battle intensified behind her. When the other controlled her, she could feel a link. Some kind of power that could make suggestions of influence, directing a person's behavior. That's what it did to her, and this is what she could do to them. All she needed was to link. But the damn implant.

Gern had caught up to see Satima raise her hand. A sudden chill danced down his spine. It's never cold on Lithera. The two soldiers in front of her wavered, staring in blank expressions. She spoke, not knowing he was behind her. "You will help me.", she commanded.

They both picked up their weapons, following her to the docks. What is going on?! Gern continued to follow. The sounds of explosions and gunfire below echoing around them. At the docks, Satima and the two had begun to open the hatch. She's stealing the ship!

"Satima! Stop this!", he yelled from the ramp.

She turned to him in surprise."Gern?" In the background of the docks, the infected creatures started attacking the nearby dock workers. "Gern, run! Get out of here! I'm going for help and I won't let you stop me.", she warned.

The hatch opened, with her enthralled friends going inside. She didn't notice the creatures crawling into the vents of the docked vessel. He approached closer to the ramp. "Satima. You're not well. Come back. I'll take you to Akasia. She can fix you again.", he implored.

Does the entire nation of ancients know what happened?!

Satima narrowed her gaze, upset with him. "I'm not going back to have my brain scrambled for your safety."

"I don't care about my safety. Only yours.", he pleaded. "That's what friends do.", he assured with a weakened charming smile.

She hesitated to go in the ship, sighing loudly. "Just let me fix this. Please.", Satima gazed down. "I want to help."

Gern got closer, nearly touching her arm. "Then let's secure the city first. Akasia will find the cure."

Satima looked at him, nodding her head. She turned to the open hatch, unknowing of the creature behind Gern. He stared at her, grunting in pain, squeezing her arm tightly. "Gern? What's wrong?", she asked, alarmed.

He let go of her arm. She gazed to his torso to see a claw impaling through. Silver blood covered his chest, splattering on the ramp. Gern pushed her away from him, as he screamed, leaning forward to break free from the creatures hold.

"...Gern...", Satima barely breathed.

He turned around grabbing the creature, pulling it down to fall off the ramp to the hundred foot drop below. She shouted to him, reaching out but failed to grab his hand. The hybrid watched Gern fall far, seeing his body meet the bottom of the cargo floor. Broken and mangled. The creatures swarmed him.

Satima stared, terrified at what she witnessed. Loose tears tipped her eyelids to drop on the ramps surface. Mouth agape in shock, she covered her face to moan in sorrow.

Rocking back and forth, hearing the creatures crawling up the walls to the ramp where she sat, Satima leaning forward to her knees, one thought dominated all others. Quickly she got up, running inside the ship. Closing the hatch without a second glance.

Once in the master pilot's seat, she began the warm up. Hurrying the engines to start. The couplings detached, and Satima flew the massive damaged warship into the sky.

A warp gate hovered open, as other ships came in defense of the planet's major city. The Seat of Archon. Reports flooded the comms of the hybrid's escape through the gate.

Mem-Zurah managed to get Akasia to the base. Shiala over powered them, with her sister trapped in the labs. Leaving her no choice but to retreat in shame. Once she rifted back to Lithera to report, her father informed her of the bad news.

Satima betrayed them in the end, abandoned them to die. Gern was slaughtered by the creatures as he attempted to stop her.

She listened but did not respond. Leaving the hall to balconies outside. Her world burns from the last effort to stop the infected. Her friend has forsaken her, and Akasia hides at the mercy of a crazed hive scientist.

Mem-Zurah grips the rails tightly, glaring in rage. If Satima ever returns, she'll answer for her crimes or be executed.


	10. Incarnate

Disclaimer: I do not own any and all ME or ME related material, etc. This is a work of pure fan-obsessiveness.

* * *

2189-The Directive controlled galaxy

Sentarian Warship

Head Archon overlooked the war table's display of his people's military outreach into the corrupted space. The galaxy that once served as their home... thousands of years ago. Commander Callon stood next to him. A warrior's stare searching the battle scene for flaws, calculating the details. He turned his gaze to Archon.

"Head Archon. We cannot delay any further. The answer to stopping the created-The Directive, are in that system. We must infiltrate.", he urged.

Head Archon faced the commander, "If you go beyond the warp gate, I cannot ensure backup through rifts. You know this."

"A risk I gladly take to secure our home.", he slammed a fist in his right hand with confidence. "My command carrier will dominate their space and bring terror to hive.", Callon assured.

Head Archon nodded his head. Callon is a master warrior. Capable and sure, but none so foolish. After the death of his beloved mate on the moon base by Reaper, Archon kept his daughters too close. He thought it a harmless display of a parent protecting his children... others called it coddling.

"You have my support, Callon. Find the answers we seek and destroy The Directive.", he ordered. Head Archon returned his crystal gaze to the view below. His people and his city, surviving away from the chaotic harvests, thriving. The seat and assemblies had watched through rifts, the destruction the reapers caused in the home galaxy.

Massacring whole civilizations, striping resources to stay functional. Massive god-like machines, that needed thralls to attend them. Much like the ancient leviathans did to his people, long ago.

On the command carrier, Callon observed the flight into the warp gate, proud and confident. He turned to his second in command, Alen Hertan,"There is more to our mission then you've been briefed on. We're not going to just infiltrate and kill Directive soldiers."

He faced him, "Then what is the mission, Sir?" His black eyes stared with a glossy intensity.

Callon continued, "When the Directive sent their Reaper here to find us, destroy our purpose by killing so many of our people-The Seat of Archon made a decision. We must eliminate the abomination. Her existence alone is a threat, with the many enhancements and dangerous synthesis she represents. Our stolen technology"

"I want to be in the leading raid on the station. I want to face this Reaper!", Alen exclaimed.

Callon grinned, "I'll see that you will. I need you to be indiscriminate in wiping out the stations inhabitants. All of them are corrupted, irreversible. You will bring me the body of Reaper."

He stood to attention," Sir, I'll bring you her head."

Callon turned back to the view of space, "There is one more important detail to this mission."

"Sir?", he answered.

"Our stalkers have scouted information from the station. Reaper has a synthesis child. I want you to bring her to me, alive.", he ordered.

Alen stared, puzzled. "A... child? Reaper's child?"

Callon smiled.

Alen nodded and saluted, then resumed his duties on the bridge. Callon had planned this since the attack on their moon base. The Archon's mate was killed, and his own pride ripped open for all to mock. He will have revenge on the entire dark galaxy, and put Reaper's head as an ornament on his ship. Her child... will pay the price in blood.

* * *

Present-2187

Normandy

En Route to Citadel Space

In the medbay, Satima received more pain relievers, causing her to become drowsy. She laid on the examination table, feeling chilled and heavy. Shepard hovered over her with a worried expression. She bit her nail, her arm bundled over the other, supporting her chin. Satima needs to tell the truth on what happened back on this Lithera?

Whatever her envolment was, had gotten out of control.

Chockwas assured Shepard that Satima is stable. Ushering the captain to resume her own duties and get some rest. Reluctantly, Shepard agreed, leaving her daughter to the good doctor.

An hour passed with Satima now sitting on the examination table, watching Morgan shake from feverish chills on the cot. She had already been infected too. The bio-tech was of no use in helping Chockwas create a serum to boost immunity to the infection. If Akasia was here it would be easier. Satima couldn't risk forcing her to come along. The Sentarian's needed her. She's all they've got against the virus.

Chockwas tried giving Morgan another dose of medicine for the fevers, when the woman attacked her. Shouting and cursing. Satima quickly hopped off, grabbing the woman's wrists as Chockwas jammed the needle into Morgan's neck. Her eyes rolled back, calmed and finally asleep.

"Thank you.", Chockwas spoke. She leaned on the cot with a sigh, then chuckled. "I'm not as young as I used to be." Satima kept her gaze downward, when the doctor spoke again. "How are you feeling?", she asked.

Satima laid Morgan's arms down gently, covering her in a blanket. "Everything hurts, but I'm holding out.", she replied with a weak smile.

Chockwas nodded, "Are you having any more trouble with your implant?"

"I think the infection is causing it to malfunction. Then again, I'm not too sure. Akasia built it for me. She knows more about it then I do.", Satima answered.

Chockwas understood, leaving the hybrid to rest again. She didn't want to alarm anyone of her illness's progression. Silently slipping away to vomit more blood, wheezing from the lack of air her lungs weren't getting, as she sat next to the toilet. Stopping herself from screaming when she found a lesion over her collar bone.

Satima always locked the women's restroom, making sure no one came in.

The medbay door opened with Ronin stepping through. "Satima. Shepard is requesting you in the CIC.", he alerted. Spirits, her skin is so pale. The once energetic bounce to her step was slowed and weakened.

Satima shook her head in silent agreement, averting a stare at his vibrant gold eyes. They weren't for her anymore, she knows it. But it still hurt. Just a little.

The walk to the elevator was quiet. He didn't speak, but followed her in. Satima glimpsed at him for a few seconds. Quickly tracing the strong build of his body inside the grey turian armor. Her heart fluttered a little, painting a pink blush over her pastel cheeks.

Ronin glanced to Satima, noticing the difference in her skin tone. He didn't say anything or move. There won't be a long kiss in this elevator ride, she made that clear between them when she left.

They stepped out as the lift's doors opened, walking side by side to Shepard.

On the bridge, the captain paced behind Joker. EDI watched from the corner of her eye. "Captain, Admiral Hackett is on vid-com now.", she informed.

She turned around, hastily passing by Satima and Ronin, gesturing them to follow. Satima stepped closer behind, "What's happening?"

Through the door to the war room, they stood still for a minute to be scanned. "I'm cautioning the alliance to what's going on."

The scan ended, as they continued to the vid-com room. "And about Nepmos?", Satima asked.

Garrus waited for them in front of the QEC. He nodded, as Hackett's image came on behind him. The admiral stood still with arms crossed. Shepard stepped in plain view, "Sir. I have urgent mission information. It involves the sentarian vessel crash on Nepmos."

"We've been trying to contact the Inglorious for days. What's going on, Captain?", he demanded.

"They're... dead, Hackett." She relayed gravely.

He uncrossed his arms with an alarmed expression. "What?"

Satima stepped forward, next to Shepard. "It's an infection... a virus that kills quickly and efficiently. Admiral, it's from my time. A bio-weapon of hive."

Hackett stared at them, "Good God. Are there reapers involved?"

"No, sir. This is stand alone.", Satima answered.

Shepard watched, listening to the mature responses Satima was making. Hackett rubbed his chin, staring off in intense thought. He turned his gaze to them. "Do you have a plan, Shepard?"

"I don't, but Satima does.", Shepard informed. "We revisited the warship, and retrieved star system data. Hackett... it leads through a spatial rift, using a warp gate." She stared ahead with a serious expression.

Hackett raised a brow. "Warp gate?"

Satima started to speak again,"Sentarian travel gate. It's how they eluded the reapers for so long, and... how they hid in time." She gestured with her hands, "I'm not sure if the Normandy can handle something like that. But, I do know, if we don't try... the infection will spread, unchecked."

"You have firsthand knowledge of this?", he asked.

"Yes... unfortunately.", Satima answered, feeling despondent about her condition.

Shepard spoke, "Sir, she's infected like the others were, and a Morgan Reeves from the camp on Nepmos as well. We can't dock or land this ship anywhere without being a liability. That's why we're using council space to send the comms, while the signal is reachable. Through the warp gate, I don't know if we can contact the alliance."

"Shepard, you do what you must to protect this galaxy. The alliance is right behind you every step of the way.", Hackett assured, turning his gaze to Satima. "I expect you to make a full recovery, returning back with Shepard and the cure. Understood?", he ordered in concern.

Satima glanced to Shepard, standing a little more at attention. "Sir.", she replied, unsure.

He nodded, the image began to flicker and faded away.

Shepard turned to Satima, "That was surprisingly different from you. Your responses are less..."

"Childish?", Satima answered awkwardly.

"No.", Shepard replied, shaking her head in disagreement.

Garrus spoke, "Impetuous."

"Thanks, I guess.", Satima shrugged.

As they left, halfway through the war room the comms opened with Traynor on the other end. "Captain. I'm receiving an outgoing message to your private channel. It's coded. EDI opened it."

They stopped in the board room. Shepard played the transmission. "Shepard, this is Liara. I've managed to find out about Nepmos, and your plans to find the sentarians ? Don't ask. It would just complicate things." She smiled as everyone snickered over the "broker" insinuation. The message continues,"Javik insists on coming aboard, accompanying you despite the health risks. He's using a private shuttle to fly to the Normandy now. Good luck, my friend. We'll be waiting here, "batting down the hatches" until you return."

Joker opened comms."Uh, Captain? You're not gonna believe who's trying to dock with us."

Shepard shook her head, "Oh, I do.", she sighed in irritation.

Normandy

Javik boarded the warship, holding a personal excitement back from the crew. He carefully walked to the elevator to meet Shepard in the mess. The hybrid sat, slowly drinking water while lifting her gaze to meet his. The prothean could already see the infection taking its toll on her.

Shepard stood over her progeny with a wary look. "Javik, tell me why you're risking your life to come with us?", she eyed.

"Simple.", he blinked his many yellow eyes. "I follow the trail of the ancients. There is nothing left in this galaxy for me here. I would've joined the hybrid, had she not snuck away like an insolent child.", he narrowed his gaze at Satima.

"Excuse me?', Satima asked, annoyed.

Shepard waved a hand to Satima,"Javik, I didn't allow you on board to cause unnecessary drama. You want to find the sentarians, then you need to act like a crew member again."

Javik chuckled lightly, "I don't seek quarrel with either of you." He looked to Satima, "I will return to my previous quarters, meet me there in an hour."

Satima answered with a confused nod. "Sure..."

That evening in citadel space, Shepard sat in her cabin, awaiting a private call from the academy. Nerves led her to stare away at the old hobby ships above her terminal. Some of them were dusty. _Need to clean that_. Eventually moving her gaze to the fish tank, now terrarium. _Plants need watering._

Shepard's nails began tapping on the desk surface, impatiently. What was taking so long? _"Ding."_ She sat up straight, sighing nervously when the call pinged. Quickly, Shepard opened the menu and accepted the vid-com. Natalie's face beamed on screen. Her hazel eyes watery with excitement.

"Hi!", she squealed happily.

"Hey there, sweetie. How are you holding up?", Shepard wondered with a smile.

Natalie held up a data pad with drawn pictures. "Okay. I'm practicing shading in art class." She used her small finger to whisk several pictures past the screen until she settled on one. It was a pretty good sketch of the Normandy, with several men and women in military uniform standing around it. "This is your ship. I tell everyone in class that my mom flies the Normandy."

Shepard gulped, retaining a smile. _Mom?_ Natalie calls her mom? "That's very good, Natalie.", she complemented.

The child grinned, "I know." She looked away, her bright smile turning into a frown. "I miss you. Can't you come back so we can go home?", she asked, holding a pink stuffed hanar toy, tightly to her chest.

Shepard looked at her sadly, "I'm sorry, Natalie. But we can't yet." She unsettled in her chair, letting out a small disappointing sigh. "Listen, we're going to be away for a short while. A friend of mine will come and visit you weekly. You won't be alone."

Natalie faced the screen sadly, "Okay.", she responded softly.

"She's a lot of fun, too! You guys will go to the arcade when you visit the citadel and maybe visit the park.", Shepard tried consoling.

"...ok...", Natalie sounded sadder.

Garrus had just come in the door, after hurriedly finishing his calibrations in the main battery. He viewed Natalie's face on the terminal screen, stepping beside Shepard. "I got here as fast as I could.", he whispered in her ear.

Shepard pushed her chair back to allow Garrus space to see Natalie better. She smiled at him. "Hey!"

Garrus knelt on one knee, being taller than Shepard and able to reach the desk's edge, chest high. Resting his left arm on the surface, Garrus smiled at Natalie, "Are you doing okay in the academy?"

"Yeah.", she replied, looking around her terminal. "Some of the kids are nice. The ones that can make stuff fly sometimes pick on me. But, I stay to myself and draw."

"Why are they picking on you?", Shepard asked, concerned.

"I don't know.", she answered with a shrug, gazing down.

"Why don't you show Garrus your picture of the Normandy, Natalie.", Shepard asked, changing the subject.

Natalie happily showed him the picture, talking about her classes and how much she missed home. Meanwhile, Satima quietly stood in the doorway of the cabin. Their loud talking muffled her presence to them. She sighed silently, looking away from the happy scene.

If they both get sick, die from Shiala's control-Natalie would never forgive her. Hell, she'd never forgive herself... if she came back alive, that is. Satima suddenly felt something strange about Natalie.

Shaking the feeling, the hybrid left the family to their call.

Before long, an hour passed quickly. Satima found herself visiting Javik again. He washed his hands at a smaller basin, and kept his back to her as she entered the old room. Why is it always so musty? "Hybrid. I must speak with you.", he insisted.

"About what?", she wondered.

Javik turned around, walking closer to her. "What is this infection that plagues the system the sentarians inhabit? Why did you bring it back with you?"

"I didn't mean to bring it back. I made a risky and foolish decision, thinking Shepard could help me. I'm not sure whether or not I was right.", she answered, leaning on the hull wall. Satima sighed, "It was hive fragments. They discovered a bio-weapon and a survivor. She unleashed the rachni on Lithera. The sentarians unleashed the infection on themselves."

"And now _you_ are infected? As well as that human female? She is doing worse, yet you are surviving? Curious.", Javik pondered.

Satima agreed, "I battled the infected rachni, not knowing what they really were then. The sentarians don't know their origin either. I've been stabbed, lacerated and spit on by their acid during the last months of excursions on Lithera itself."

Shepard and Garrus had at that moment, come through the elevator door, in search of Satima. A curious request from Natalie that sent them after her. Happening in on her conversation of the past battles with the infected, the couple decided to wait and listen.

"Before it all went south, I was training with the master pilot of Mem-Zurah's dreadnought. He taught me a little about their warships and the warp gates.", she looked down in memory. "He's dead now."

Javik didn't waver, unsurprised at this information. Satima gazed up, continuing. "Akasia had the labs under control, until the asari survivor revealed her true intentions. She can... control them, somehow. The infected rachni follow her.", Satima informed, troubled. "I think it has something to do with those spores."

Javik contemplated the hybrid's words, while Shepard and Garrus stepped forward. "So, that's what all those surgical scars and tissue removal was for? Rachni attacks? Did you not have any back up from the sentarians?", Shepard asked, concerned.

Startled, Satima continued. "I was a part of a squad, topside. Most of them didn't make it." She gazed off in memory to recall the past. "They were either infected or brutally killed by the rachni."

Satima stared at Shepard, "You've stood against them, before the reapers and their experiments. You know how deadly an encounter is.", Satima remarked. "We were stationed to the surface for months, fighting them back, finding a cure. It was almost possible."

"How did you get back here on your own?", Garrus inquired.

Satima leaned off the wall, walking forward. She turned around, "Two of the crew tried to help me escape the system. The infected are getting numerous, with too few of the serum left. Akasia discovered a way to help the body fight it. But, Shiala is becoming too powerful."

Satima looked down, crossing her arms. "I was controlled, somehow. The signal. I lashed out at Mem-Zurah. Got me onto a lot of trouble."

Shepard placed her hand gently on Satima's shoulders. " We'll help you through this."

"I hope so.", Satima spoke, feeling despaired.

Garrus stepped beside them, "We should take the data to EDI in the war room. See what she can do to help the Normandy travel through a_ rift_." He glimpsed toward Satima, personally worried. Shepard nodded. The women left together, with Garrus staying behind for a moment. Reflecting between his role as a father and a soldier.

Javik spoke, "A foolish emotion. It blinds you."

Garrus looked back to Javik with a perplexed gaze. "What blinds me?", he asked.

Javik resumed his hand washing at the basin. "You did not raise her. There was no bonding between you. Banish the thoughts now, while you still can. Before they destroy you, Garrus."

He stepped forward, "Are you done with your cryptic bull?", he warned.

Javik smirked, "I am. For now."

Garrus shook his head, thinking Javik not worth a deck to the face.

War Room

Normandy

EDI carefully scanned the data from the sentarian warship. The holo grid displayed different fluctuations in space flow around the vessel. "This is fascinating. The sentarian engines use a form of dark energy. A similar design of their rifters."

"I had some time to observe their drive cores. It's definitely not like the Normandy. I used their ship in hopes we could go back safely and help them. I was wrong.", Satima commented.

"So, if we use the data, could the Normandy make it through the singularity?", Shepard asked.

EDI brought up several scenarios with the Normandy crashing into the warp gate, or being pulled apart by gravitational anomalies. "I would have to create a second kinetic barrier over our drive core. Adjustments to hull pressure and navigation."

"That means Joker will be flying solo? Can he fly through a spatial rift?", Ashley wondered.

"Good question.", Ronin added. "Satima. You've flown sentarian ships. You should do it.", he implied.

Some of the current crew protested, while Satima did a double take to Ronin's suggestion.

James shook his head, "No offense, Ronin, but Jokers been flying for a long time. And no one flies the Normandy but him.", he remarked.

"I think he's glued to his seat.", Garrus quipped.

Shepard stood still, listening... watching Satima. She crossed her arms, "Satima, can you do it? Fly us safely through to the warp gate?"

Satima looked up, stunned. "I... I could. Wouldn't Joker protest? Maybe I can teach him about rift tear navigation."

Ashley stepped forward, aggravated by Shepard's insistence. "Isn't she sick?", she pointed out. "Wouldn't that be a problem if she passes out or has a sudden urge to crash the Normandy into the gate?", Ashley argued.

Satima turned to Ashley upset, "I may be dying but I won't sabotage this mission! It's mine to begin with!", she yelled.

"And how do we know this wasn't your whole plan?!", Ashley accused. "You brought the infection with you! Alliance soldiers died because of your negligence! We're all in danger, because of you!"

Satima fumed, "You don't think that doesn't haunt me?! I will carry their lives, their blood-on my hands till the day I die!", she started shouting.

"SHUT IT!", Traynor screamed.

Everyone looked at her, stunned. She awkwardly gulped, resuming her point. "Captain... Commander...,", she looked around."No one wants to cause worry. But, half of the Normandy is already sick. We've been trying hard to cover it up. Shepard, we want to help, but all this arguing will solve nothing." Traynor stared at the hybrid pleadingly, "Satima, please fly the ship and get us to a cure." Her gaze traveled to Ashley, "Commander Ashley, no one is without their mistakes." Traynor's eyes looked watery, and then she started to cough.

Satima put her hand on the Comm Specialist's back. She glanced to her, giving an appreciative nod.

Ashley backed down with a lowered gaze. She cleared her throat, already feeling a small fever affecting her.

Satima watched Traynor fight the beginning symptoms of the infection. "I'm sorry, you're right.", she looked at Ashley. "I didn't plan to hurt anyone. I know I'm screwed up, and I'm sorry you're all sick. This is my fault, but I would like a chance to fix it"

Ashley stared at her with a sigh, "Don't apologize."

Shepard resumed a stern gaze to them. "Alright. We know we have to prepare for a rough ride. Everyone who is experiencing symptoms needs to get an eval in the medbay. Those who can return to duty need to do so. Satima, we face the hardest part of this mission."

"What is that?", she asked.

Shepard narrowed her gaze, "Telling Joker he can't fly."

Someone whistled in jest.

Vintae Moon Base-Present

Biological Weapons Lab

Arkasia kept busy on the serum, trapped in a barely ventilated grey room. Those damn spores kept plugging up the ducts, preventing fresh synthesized air from circulating.

And now she is just steps away from a complete cure, if Shiala-the hive queen, doesn't break through the doors first. Several stalkers tried to end that abomination, but to no avail. Either infected or mutilated by the savagely violent bug creatures from hive.

She looked up as one of the stalker soldiers almost fell asleep at the door. He took off his helmet moments before to alleviate the pressure of a headache. Arkasia felt helpless, sorry for their pain. They stood between her and death for weeks now. Or has it been over a month?

She'll see to it that her father will award them the highest honor, and some sorely needed rest. Kha ve, Satima warned them not to continue in their meddling of the labs. But hive had some of their people experimented on! Their secret could be revealed!

Secret or no, the infected pounded on the base doors. A handful of soldiers to keep them at bay stood between success and doom. Memtrix's last messages told her what had happened on Lithera. The rachni were burrowing deep into the planet, out of reach from the fires.

Which was the only way to destroy them. A last word gave Arkasia a fearful thought. Satima had used the abandoned warship to flee their system, with a small group of soldiers aiding her. Gern Te'Jool was found dead, his mangled corpse under the ramp of the docking platform. Did they commit mutiny? Left them to their fate?

She shook her head, resuming the serums chemical extraction. Reading the data on the monitors and organizing her table of the proper chemicals. Satima would never betray them, she respects the sentarians. She's her friend, isn't she?

Joker sat at the controls, quietly whisking away at the holo panels. Everything looked perfect. Across all boards, the Normandy was purring like a kitten. He put his arms carefully behind his head, relaxed. Shepard stood next to him. "Hey, Shepard. Hanging around to see the best damn pilot ever?", he smirked in satisfaction.

She knelt next to him, her face solemn. "Joker... we need to talk."

Satima and Ronin stood at the elevator, while another crew member passed by. Quietly speaking to each other when they heard Joker shout.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T FLY THE NORMANDY!"

Uh-oh.

Shepard tried to calm her pilot while he paced back and forth, angrily... and slowly. "Now, Joker. You know I wouldn't relieve you of your post unless it was urgent. Satima needs to fly the Normandy through a warp gate to reach the Sentarians. After that, you'll be back at the helm with EDI. I promise."

Joker stared at her, "Promise!? Shepard, I've flown this ship through hell and back. Twice! I can fly her safely through a wormhole!"

"And with the same training Satima received, you could. I have no doubts. But, we need to make it there fast. You'll still sit in the cockpit, just not in the pilot's chair.", she explained.

Joker shook his head in indignation. Satima and Ronin carefully stepped behind them, watching the display. Joker then took off his hat, "I can't believe you don't trust me. With all due respect, ma'am, but I don't think Satima is fit to drive this ship through anything. No matter how much you trust her."

"It's not just about trust.", Shepard argued.

He averted his gaze in anger. "Right. It's only about her being your daughter.", he mumbled in complaint.

Shepard looked surprised, clearly upset at his accusation. "You think I'm playing favorites? She may be my daughter, but I wouldn't put her in a position if I wasn't confident she could do it."

"Captain...", he protested.

Shepard and Joker stared at each other, at odds with their feelings. He was like a brother to her, surely, but he can't be serious. "Monroe, you have an order.", she said sternly. "Now follow it."

Joker angrily stood to attention, stuffing his cap into his pocket, then walking off. He glared to Satima. Shepard let out a frustrated sigh. "Damn.", she said.

Satima approached her, "He feels that strongly about the Normandy?"

Shepard gave a sarcastic laugh. "She's everything to him." EDI continued at her station, knowing full well Shepard meant her.

Satima nodded, "After we get through the gate, he can resume command of navigation. I'm sure the flight back will be easier with a sentarian ship to guide us."

Shepard understood, griping the back of the pilot chair annoyed, "I can't believe Joker would say that."

Satima nodded, personally upset at causing a rift between two good friends. "He didn't mean it, I'm sure.", she tried to smile.

Shepard kept staring away. Satima meandered off to the bridge, leaving the Captain alone. The whole crew heard about the change of pilot issue. Some of them didn't bother to say anything, while a few gave Satima indifferent looks.

She may be the Captain's daughter, but she's still an outsider. Bringing her reaper plagues and hostile alien friends to cause trouble for them all. Satima knew they felt that way, finding a seriously sour note in the core room where she stayed.

It took two days to find a plausible spatial rift. All the way to the far rim. Shepard remembered Tali speaking of dark energy in Haestrom's system, Dholen, causing the sun to collapse. No surprise to find a tear around those parts of space. A total of five days had passed, with Satima's countdown to death or a husk-like existence at the back of her parent's minds. Always a constant conversation among them, which annoyed Satima more.

Three crew members became too sick to stay at their posts, causing a slight panic among the crew itself. They supported and respected Shepard, but her daughter was the cause of this problem. And it seemed she was doing nothing to fix it, other than spending time with the spectre, Ronin.

Truthfully, she was telling him of her time on Lithera. Slowly working her way to who the turian woman was. Changing the subject, to eventually busy himself with the engine room, often speaking to the Normandy crew. Ronin attempted to explain Satima's skill and usefulness on the ship, but when it was brought up, they scoffed and dismissed him.

While in the mess, Satima had attempted to eat a little. At least to keep her strength up to fly the legendary warship. Two human crew members stood behind her, as she prepared her meal. The men had angry gazes and equally toxic words.

"Can't believe the Captain is letting her fly the Normandy. Even threw Joker off the bridge.", one complained.

Satima rolled her eyes. Shepard didn't throw Joker off the bridge! She ignored their misconstrued gossip, continuing with her preparation.

"She's not normal. Neither human or turian. And the reapers made her! Why should Shepard even care to have her on board?", the second argued.

Satima turned around to counter, when she spotted Garrus standing behind the men with a displeased expression. "Hey.", he began. They quickly turned themselves to him. "..si..si..Sir!", the crewmen stuttered, saluting.

Garrus folded his arms in dissatisfaction. "I may not be human or apart of the alliance, but I can tell you that causing dissension among the crew is a very bad choice.", he narrowed his avian gaze. "Valdez, did we not have drinks in the lounge days before going to Earth, where my people helped you stop the reapers from slaughtering yours?"

"Sir, yes sir! Thank you, sir!", Valdez saluted.

Garrus turned his gaze, "And, Davis. You came to me about sending a message to your sister in C-Sec, after Udina's coup. Did I not make sure she received it? Didn't you find out that she survived the attack?", he continued.

"Sir! She's now stationed on the presidium with better pay.", Davis saluted.

"Then why are you treating my daughter as a pariah? Like she's incapable of bringing this ship through a dangerous and near impassable sentarian designed warp gate?! Satima is more seasoned than the both of you. She deserves your respect.", Garrus cautioned.

Davis and Valdez faced each other, concerned for their position in the alliance, due to verbally attacking their captain's daughter. Together they voiced their apologies. "Ma'am", Valdez started. "Will you accept our formal apology?"

"We were out of line, ma'am.", Davis agreed.

Satima stared. Her teal turian eyes wide, as her facial expression looked like an embarrassed young girl. "Uh... sure?", she shrugged.

Davis spoke again, "We're just tired and scared. Valdez started his fever yesterday. We don't want to die."

Satima sighed, looking at them in pity. "I'll do everything I can to prevent that, I promise."

They accepted while returning to duty. Garrus gazed at her. "Are you okay?"

She smirked, "Words don't hurt as much as weapons do. I'll be fine." She assured.

Day Ten

Normandy

Far Rim, Ma-at system

The Normandy hovered in space, while EDI scanned for the spatial rift. She found a possible singularity with a small gravitational pull. Satima observed in anticipation. All of the Normandy will be watching her, fearful of her ability to navigate to Lithera. She was afraid too.

Afraid to fail and put Shepard to shame. Two more crew members ended up in the medbay. One of them was an engineering officer. Ronin offered to stay on the engineering deck, helping with workflow.

Joker stood by in the co-pilot seat, waiting for Satima to sit and fly them through this dangerous rift. He still glared toward her and Shepard, despite EDI explaining to him why Satima must fly the Normandy. Joker would have none of it, surprising EDI of his distance towards herself. She felt a new emotion for the first time. Hurt.

Garrus waited in the main battery, resuming his role with calibrating the gun and other power systems. EDI being preoccupied with the entire ship's structure. He had confidence in Satima, hoping she felt the same way about herself.

Satima slowly took the pilot's seat. It felt warm and cushy. She adjusted herself with satisfaction, glimpsing over to Joker who never wavered or glanced her way. If they all make it out alive, she'll find some way to make it up to him.

The holo-panels displayed before her. Satima carefully whisked controls to view the drive core's current output. EDI had already downloaded the data, staying in the core room for maximum efficiency. A flash of light quickly blinded the front of the ship. "What's that?", Shepard asked, standing behind Satima.

"Warp tear. In a minute, a gate will be visible. Sentarians started to open these all over the galaxy after the reapers defeat. They had plans to recolonize.", Satima informed.

"Really? Interesting.", Shepard replied. As if the galaxy would just be entirely accommodating of this.

Satima cautiously flew the ship towards the tear, eying the Normandy's diagnostics and statistical data. Everything looked smooth. EDI updated her. "I have the second kinetic barrier activated over the engine and drive core. Hull pressure will be slightly released. You may all experience a dizzy sensation. It will be brief."

"Got it, EDI. Thanks for the heads up.", Shepard responded.

Satima brought the vessel closer to the tear, when a visible slash into space opened. "There's the gate. We're going through.", she alerted.

The gate is a large singularity, brightly colored in yellows and oranges. Tendrils of electrical currents in blue lashed out towards open space. To Joker it looked unstable, dangerous.

He knew to complain now would destroy whatever concentration Satima had of the flight trajectory. Everyone on board could feel a pull of the gravitational current, the Normandy giving a low groan under the pressure.

Shepard stood behind her, as Joker readied the thrusters to propel the ship forward at a faster pace. Satima looked at him, "Careful. We need to enter diagonally. Too much speed and we'll hit the tear head on."

He sighed, "Yes, ma'am."

Satima rolled her eyes. Maybe a "small" gift. "Alright, entering the gate... now.", she informed.

The Normandy groaned under pressure again, rumbling and shaking, as it entered the gate. Once through, the front view of a thousand stars whirling by held them in awe. No blue emissions could be seen around the Normandy, like through a Relay.

FTL had to of been broken by these speeds. Would that even be possible?

Satima kept a firm hold over the controls, carefully navigating through the tunnel. Joker readjusted the thrusters, darting his eyes back and forth between readings and drive core data. "This is crazy! We should've never attempted this.", he complained, suddenly.

"We can make it. I know it! Just keep the speed constant. Don't adjust until I say.", Satima ordered.

Normandy's hull groaned louder, with the entire ship beginning to shake violently. A hard rumble forced several crew to jolt forward. Shepard held on to the back of the chair. "Satima...", she cautioned.

"We're going to make it.", the girl replied.

EDI came on comms."I'm keeping the pressure from releasing into the engine room. If we cannot reach the other gate in five minutes, the lower decks will need to evacuate to the CIC. Drive core pressure will surely kill anyone in the engine room and cause radiation damage to the other decks."

"You hear that, Satima?! My friends could die, because of this stupid mission.", Joker argued. "We need to turn back."

Satima glared at him in frustration. "We turn back now, then everyone on Lithera and this ship will die! You think the virus back in the galaxy will stop at Nepmos? It's already arrived on other colonies. The sentarian's have a serum and it can work. We can't give up because of fear!"

Joker stared at Shepard, who nodded, then back to Satima. "Fine! We push forward and hope we don't die reaching that gate!"

Satima resumed her controls, silently hoping they can reach it. The ship rumbled harder. EDI came back on comms,"Hull pressure can't equalize. The second barrier is collapsing. Shepard, I'm doing all I can to keep everyone alive!"

"Just hold on, EDI!", Shepard shouted over comms through the ships noisy flight. She held on to the chair tight, feeling a tugging sensation behind her. Crew members on deck gasped in fear, trying their best to hold on to the hull.

Everyone waited, holding their breath when the Normandy reached the end of the gate. Satima realized the tear was closing, pushing the Normandy hard to make it through. Joker glanced to her, knowing her intentions. He forced the thrusters to max power, damaging the second kinetic barrier in the engine room.

Ronin led the remaining crew members to flee into the elevator, while alarms blared behind him. Leaving just in time for EDI to release engine pressure. The Normandy hit the end of the tear in full force, emerging in sentarian space. The gate violently closing behind the vessel causing a large emp wave to hit the ship.

Crew members were thrown backward into the hull or down onto the floors. The ship's alarms went quiet, lights turning off and the Normandy in shut down.

The warship floated in space sideways, with the thrusters putting out their blue emissions. Minutes passed, as the crew moaned or grumbled to stand. Viewing their surroundings in surprise of their survival.

Shepard woke on the floor, having hit her head against the wall. She quickly stood up, seeing Joker laid over his holo board. "EDI... is everyone okay?", she commed. Helping Joker to sit up. He had a bloody lip, but seemed alright.

"Captain. The engine is intact, but overtaxed. We could be suspended for a time. Repairs are needed.", she informed.

Shepard looked over to Satima, also laid over her board controls. "Are you okay, EDI?', she asked, checking on her daughter.

"Yes, Captain.", EDI replied.

Shepard hovered over Satima, who woke startled. She stared at Shepard wide eyed. "Is... is everyone okay?! Did we make it?", she asked, alarmed.

Shepard let out a laugh, "Yes. I think everyone made it fine. We're through." She answered, wiping a little blood from Satima's nose.

Satima turned her head to space, wincing as she stood up. "Okay, Joker.", she started. "The chair is all yours."

Joker limped out of his chair and back into the pilot's seat quickly, swerving himself around to face Satima. "That was stupid and dangerous. But... you did a good job. I guess I could let you drive every once in a while. You know, so I can get some shut-eye."

Shepard knew that was his way of apologizing. Satima smirked. "It's a deal. Just for shut-eye.", she winked.

Within an hour, the ship was back on. Most of the crew that wasn't sick, helped with repairs on the lower decks. EDI personally checked all levels, running diagnostics to ensure her body was not compromised in any way. She wanted to thank Satima for confidently navigating the Normandy through an unknown device of travel.

The hybrid's last location was towards the women's restroom. EDI didn't think much of entering the space to find her. She heard a gasping sound, followed by violent coughing. EDI looked to find Satima bent over a toilet. She heard the droid's footsteps, quickly looking up while wiping her mouth. There was blood smeared across the back of her hand. "What are you doing here?", Satima demanded.

"I came to thank you for getting us through the singularity safely.", EDI replied. Observing the situation.

"How did you get in? Hacking?", Satima accused.

"No. It was not locked.", she answered.

Satima shook her head, realizing she forgot to lock the door. She stood, leaning off the toilet, and walked to the sink to wash her hands. "I'm glad I was able to fly the Normandy through it, as well. Joker really helped. I'm also glad he's not mad at me anymore.", she chuckled lightly.

Splashing cool water on her face, Satima turned to EDI. The droid woman stared away. "My scans indicate your condition with the virus has gotten worse. How do you feel?"

Satima smirked. "I'm fine. Just got a little sick."

EDI cocked her head. "You should see Chockwas. At least tell Shepard how it is progressing."

Satima started to walk out, "I'll tell her when it matters. Come on. People will start looking for us."

On the deck, Shepard waited for any transmissions from the sentarians. She didn't know what part of their space they had traveled to. EDI resumed her seat next to Joker, scanning the area for any comms or ship emissions.

Ronin looked for Satima, finding her back in the medbay. She had taken another dose of fever reducers. This time the max amount. Morgan shook violently from the infection. He watched Satima worry over the bio-tech. Ronin stepped up to her as she turned to him briefly.

"This is my fault. She didn't deserve this.", Satima shook her head, upset.

Ronin observed her ill appearance, "Neither do you.", he remarked.

They both walked into the core room, the door closing behind them. "Well, we're here now. It won't be long before we're on Lithera. I'm sure Mem-Zurah is gonna be pissed about what I did."

"Maybe she'll ease up when she sees Shepard?", Ronin commented.

Satima laughed, "Maybe."

Standing in silence, Ronin checked the lit panels of the core room. "I didn't want to bring this up, considering the situation and your... condition. But, when you asked me if I was upset, back on the citadel-about you leaving. I wasn't exactly telling the truth."

Satima gazed at him, before lowering her eyes. "I figured that. You were in such a hurry to see me leave, so I didn't press it."

Ronin leaned on the rail in front of the panel. "I pushed you out, once I knew you were okay.", he faced the hull wall. "Spirits, seeing you again made me confused."

"Confused about what?", she asked.

Ronin glanced to her, "About where we stood. You made it clear you didn't want to stay with me. Even more clear how you felt. I tried to make sense of it, but I couldn't."

Satima averted her gaze, "I was scared, Ronin. Trying to understand myself. You don't know the whole story.", she dismissed.

"Try me. Satima, I've seen how you care for others around you. Everyone makes mistakes, even in battle. You were just trying to help your friends.", he remarked.

The memory of Gern outside the warship's hatch, surrounded by the infected rachni forced her to shudder. She watched him die after he tried to stop her. Satima made a decision, and she must live with it.

"No. I ran away from my responsibilities.", she admitted. "I felt ashamed and tried to make things right, once I got back. I only made them worse.", Satima lowered her gaze. "All of this is my fault.", she said, pained.

Ronin leaned off the rail, stepping closer to her. "Did you unleash the virus?", he asked.

Satima stared at him, puzzled. "No.."

"Did you free the rachni?", he asked, again.

"No, I ...", she tried answering.

Ronin cocked his head, "Then this isn't your fault. You didn't run away from your responsibilities. You retreated for help. No one is perfect, Satima. I don't expect you to be. And I believe neither does Garrus or Shepard. Stop putting yourself down, and get back to rescuing this damn galaxy.", he ordered with a grin.

Satima gazed off in a grin, blushing. "You always this pushy?", she asked.

Ronin chuckled, "You always this stubborn?"

CIC

Shepard paced up and down the bridge. Most of her crew were okay, except for the critically ill. Satima managed to fly them through the gate in one piece. At least Joker has stopped complaining about it, for now.

"Captain, a transmission is being sent to us.", EDI alerted.

Shepard nodded for EDI to open it.

_"Unknown vessel. You have entered through a warp gate. Please do not be alarmed."_

Shepard opened the comms,"We know. We're looking for High-Commander Mem-Zurah Vale. This is the Normandy, with Captain Shepard speaking."

Silence.

_"Normandy. Welcome to our part of the galaxy. We'll lead you to our home world."_

A massive sentarian ship came into view around a small purple planet. Joker whistled. "Satima flew one of those?", he asked.

Shepard raised a brow, giving him a look. "Yup."

Joker watched in awe, "I was a jerk.", he admitted.

"Yeah, you were.", Shepard replied, patting him on the shoulder a little hard.

"Ow, ow. Watch the delicate bones!", he pleaded.

The Normandy navigated behind the sentarian vessel. Lithera came into view, as Satima stood in the cockpit, anxious. Part of the planet's green atmosphere was covered in ashen gray. Fires could be seen in patches from the surface. "Lithera burns.", Satima spoke in despair.

"Once we're down there, we'll find out what's going on.", Shepard assured.

As the Normandy was flown through the jungle atmosphere, a hazy fog covered most of the tree canopies. Ahead, the silver spires and towering buildings of the sentarians, lost their gleam in the overcast sky. Not from weather, but from scorched terrain.

Massive kinetic shielding in blue and white, kept the assaulting rachni from breaching the city. Again.

They docked at the Seat of Archon. "Half of the planet is evacuated. So many sick... so many dead.", Satima informed, pointing to the large frigate ships in the distance. They listened to a comm array from the Normandy's channel, with Sentarian language echoing on the deck.

"We'll do all we can to help.", Shepard assured her.

Once docked, Satima and Ronin stepped out first. Shepard and team followed. Javik tagged along, against Shepard's orders. The team stared at the tall spires of the city below, glimpsing the colored banners across the docking platform flapping in the harsh wind.

A cold hush surrounded them. Satima led them to the council hall, where many sentarians stood fascinated by this alien arrival.

"Humans! Here!", one spoke.

"Look, Telani. A prothean! We must speak with him.", another blurted.

Javik stared in personal admiration. The ancients stood before him, all captivated by his presence as he is with theirs. The tall, slender jade-skinned sentarians that long ago explored a young galaxy, wanted to speak with him?! Javik smiled to himself. Telani, a raven-haired female in violet colored raiment, approached him.

"How is it a prothean has ventured to Lithera? You must be thousands upon thousands of years old?", she asked, blinking her deep brown eyes to him.

Javik bowed respectfully, "I am over fifty-thousand years old. I was brought here, by the hybrid who has lived among your people."

Telani changed her stance from an open curiosity to that of suspicion. "You mean the reaper-born? Yes, I have heard of her. The Seat of Archon wished to use her knowledge against this horrific plague. There was no help, only... jec vin te, incompetence."

"Incompetence?", Javik wondered.

Telani shrugged, watching Satima and the others in the hall, "All was not clear. She became a compromised danger and then her friends-the Archon's very daughters, stopped her incarceration. Now she is back. There will be much to answer for.", she faced Javik. "I hope, that is."

Satima stopped in front of a clearing of sentarian soldiers, proudly wearing their black armor, adorned in layers of different protection. Likely in defense against the rachni.

High-Commander Mem-Zurah spoke in her language to them, glancing over data of their current position in the fight to stop the infected. She looked up to Satima. Her crystal eyes narrowed in anger, she glared dangerously.

Shepard figured Mem-Zurah was quite angry with her daughter. You don't leave your post, abandon your duties-on a wild hunch. She watched carefully, hoping Satima could smooth things over. Her hybrid daughter stepped forward apologetically, speaking the accented tongue of the sentarians.

Mem-Zurah nodded to a soldier who led half of her own team out. The hall had gotten less crowded suddenly. Mem-Zurah paced, gesturing in anger. "How dare you return!"

That sounded angry, with an accented flare. Shepard stood firm behind her child as both women's voices had gotten deeper in the sentarian tone. Satima sounded older, more in command of her responses. While Mem-Zurah's cultural pitch filled the hall with an ancient authority.

Satima glared, "I had to get help!"

She turned to Shepard and the rest of the team, who stared confused. Satima shook her head. " Shepard is well versed in warfare. As well as her crew! Mem-Zurah, we need her!"

"You will address me as High-Commander! Do not think your time away from Lithera has erased your duties here!", Mem-Zurah warned.

Satima stood at attention, reluctantly. She stared ahead, while Mem-Zurah walked around her. "You sought a mother's help like a lost child. I thought the implant was helping you?"

"It is. Was... that doesn't matter now! High-Commander...", she stared. "People are sick in the origin galaxy. We have to work with Shepard to free Akasia and stop Shiala."

Mem-Zurah sighed in disappointment, looking at Shepard. "Thank you, Shepard, for attempting to help. But, this is something we must fix ourselves.", she glared at Satima. "No outsiders."

Satima watched Mem-Zurah walk off, balling her hands into fists. "Outsiders?", she raised her voice. "You fought alongside Shepard against Callon when he lost his mind and tried to destroy the citadel!"

Mem-Zurah looked away, "That was a different circumstance, Satima. This is our own war now. We must not risk the ancient tur ne ga-to be revealed!"

"You think the truth matters anymore?!", Satima asked in irritation. "Your people are dying out there, all because of foolish endeavor!", she turned to Shepard. "You want to know the truth?"

Mem-Zurah stopped, facing Satima with a warning stare. "By Khin Sha, Satima..."

Satima glanced to her, then back to Shepard. "The keepers on the citadel... they ARE the sentarians. When the reapers made their first harvests, the sentarians tried to flee. Some of them were captured."

She turned to Javik, "Just like the collectors used to be prothean, the keepers used to be sentarian. That's the reason why they came after me and Reaper." Her gaze darting back to Shepard, "Why they wanted hive and the Directive destroyed. Vengeance. Those hive fragments had sensitive information regarding that truth. The first De-evolutionized civilization."

Mem-Zurah looked at Satima in disbelief. "You are a traitor! You have no right!"

"Call me what you want. I'm tired of the secrets.", Satima responded against her better judgement. "I came back to help you, to help Akasia. I brought the infection with me, and people are dying. Mem-Zurah, you can throw me off this planet when this is over.", she offered. "But, please... let Shepard help us stop Shiala and the infected rachni. Before they spread."

Satima stared with a pleading expression, hoping her once high-commander will change her mind.

Mem-Zurah gazed away, her arms now akimbo. "You always have compelling arguments."

Satima sighed, "I apologize for my insubordinate attitude. I didn't mean to undermine your command."

Shepard observed Satima's different behavior. She couldn't deny there was something about the sentarians that made her daughter grow. She glanced to Garrus, who equally watched surprised and pleased with his daughter.

"We need to assault the moon base. It's overrun, but we can use remaining rifters to quickly grab my sister and her cure.", Mem-Zurah informed.

Satima looked up in shock, "There's a cure now?"

"Yes.", Mem-Zurahreplied. "And the hive queen will do anything to destroy it."

"Hive Queen?", Shepard repeated, confused.

"That's what she's calling herself. Shiala has certain abilities that alter the battle field.", Mem-Zurah informed.

"Like what?", Ashley asked, curious.

"She's an asari, and can control you like the reapers did. The creatures follow command in her thrall, as well as anyone infected who lives long enough.", Mem-Zurah answered.

"Then we'll need a plan to block her from the labs Akasia's in. Maybe a careful distraction?", Satima spoke.

"How can we provide this distraction?", Mem-Zurahcountered.

Shepard nodded, stepping forward. "We can. You know more about your own technology, giving you the advantage to grab and run. We'll use the Normandy for a quick skirmish, causing her to focus on us."

High-commander glanced off deep in thought, before returning her gaze to the Normandy team. "It's a good enough plan to execute, I just hope it will work. We're running out of ideas, ourselves."

"That's why we're here at Satima's behest. Along with other reasons.", Shepard eyed Satima.

"Then we'll meet on your ship and discuss the whole plan.", Mem-Zurah announced.

Satima turned to Shepard, "Be cautious. Shiala is powerful."

Shepard gave her a confident glance. "We will."

Outside on the docking platform, Satima caught Ronin gazing about the city view. Grey skies overhead prevented the sun from showing the metropolis's true beauty. "I heard Mem-Zurah let you off the hook, so to speak.", he began.

Satima stepped next to him, looking below to the soldier covered streets. "She's still pretty upset with me. I gave her every reason to be, though."

Ronin glanced to her. "You have a habit of undermining authority?"

She smirked, "Not like a Shepard who upholds authority, or a Vakarian who enforces it." Satima gazed off, "I'm nothing like them. I wish I could be. To make them proud."

He turned to her, "You shouldn't be like them at all."

"What? Why?", she asked, upset.

"It's more important to be yourself. There's nothing wrong with that.", he gestured to the Normandy and the Archon's building. "So, you brought a dangerous plague to the entire galaxy from here? At least you took responsibility for it. You also apologized publicly for your actions and resumed your duties to these people."

She didn't think of it that way. "No one trusts me, Ronin. They see only the actions of Reaper."

Ronin sighed, wishing he had pockets to put his taloned-hands in. He led her back to the building, "Trust is hard to prove. It's starts with a promise, then physically acting on it. If you let one person down, you're suddenly a villain.", he smirked. "Trust me, I know this from experience."

Satima glanced to him, but continued to listen.

"You're a good person, Satima. Just... scared.", he finished.

She stopped him with a hand to his arm, quickly pulling it back nervously. Satima lowered her eyes as he gazed towards her. "And do you?", she asked.

"Do I what?", he wondered, watching her timid expression.

"Trust me?", she spoke, already afraid of his answer.

Ronin averted his gaze. "Not with my heart, Satima.", he answered, feeling a tinge of guilt in his chest.

Satima looked away, "I understand." She quickly walked back inside the building, leaving Ronin alone on the docks.

* * *

Normandy

War Room

Mem-Zurah observed the holo display. A different technology, but efficient in its design. She met a few of Shepard's crew. Most of them were coughing, running fevers. Kha ve. She stood beside a turian male who was revealed to be the infamous Ronin.

The one Satima ran from. Akasia would be grilling her for questions. Shepard, along with her current strike team, walked into the room.

"Alright, people. Let's get a real sense of what's going on.", she spoke.

Satima looked at Mem-Zurah, who began while the crew settled around the holo display of the moon base. "No doubt, Satima has relayed to you the lab incident. An infection had broken out from a hive fragment. Bio-contamination was issued and our people transported to sanitation hubs. My fath... Head Archon-ordered several teams to contain the situation, scrubbing the labs and seeing our people medically treated. It only got worse when we arrived."

She unsettled, changing stances to reach out and press an icon for a new display. "Here in the labs, Akasia opened a large fragment containing a cell. We thought there were no survivors. Turns out we were wrong. An asari woman had survived in that cell. Who knows for how long. She revealed herself to be Shiala, a scientist that worked for hive. My sister tried to help her."

Satima continued. "She found several containment crates with red and black eggs from hive. Opened them. Shiala released the rachni. They became infected and she somehow controlled them to attack. Those who have been infected either die, or become a thrall husk."

Ashley started to question. "How did you get a hold of hive station fragments?"

Mem-Zurah looked at Satima, then answered. "Hive was destroyed. Its station torn asunder from the inside, debris crashing into the atmosphere of a nearby planet."

"And did your people destroy this station?", Javik asked.

Satima sighed, loudly. "I did."

Everyone looked around. Shepard nodded, understanding the situation. " Shiala is from my time. Earlier, before the Directive. She was sacrificed from Saren to the Thorian creature on Feros, in an attempt to gain information on the conduit. I'm not sure what happened in your time to change her, Satima. But I'm completely sure she had no hazardous side effects from the Thorian other than being green."

Satima stared at her, "That's her! She's green, alright."

Mem-Zurah folded her arms with a cross look, "An ugly shade, if you ask me."

Some of them snickered, noting that sentarians have a paler shade of green skin tone. Satima wiped cold sweat from her forehead. Ronin noticed this. "Are you okay?", he asked.

"Yeah.", she replied.

Shepard continued, unknowing of the issue behind her. "The Thorian couldn't command others without releasing spores into the air. It was a plant-like creature. Shiala can't do that, can she? She must be able to control others differently. You said it was like reapers? Can an asari be that powerful?"

"Don't know, Captain. Wish we had Liara here.", James commented.

"T'Soni has in depth knowledge of her own people's abilities.", Javik informed.

Mem-Zurah spoke, "We can bring her here, if needed. I can send one of my smaller vessels through a warp gate. Do you think she'll be willing? Risking infection?"

Shepard nodded, "If I ask her... maybe.", she turned to the crew. "We need help to stop Shiala. If we're going to get Liara, then it'll have to be me. She won't trust other sentarians or anyone else with this request. Ash... Garrus. You're both in charge. I need you to help prepare the ship for the skirmish."

She turned to Memtrix,"How long will it take to get there and back?"

"Four days. One to arrive, another to reach your asari. Then another to journey back before arriving at the moon base.", she answered.

"Ok.", Shepard looked to Satima. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll keep an eye out on the sick crew. I'm sure there is some serum left to help them hold on longer.", Satima replied.

On the CIC, Satima watched Shepard leave in the small vessel through a rift. It was gone in a blink. Another four days to wait, while Satima's chance at surviving the infection became slim. No amount of medicine was helping anymore.

It seemed futile to even try. Morgan was unresponsive. Her face turning a slight shade of pale blue. No matter what the doctor did, she couldn't breathe. Chockwas gave the human woman two days before she turned or died.

Hopelessness crept darkly on the ship. Ashley started to have the same problems as Satima, but in the earlier stages. It didn't stop her from commanding and looking after the crew. But the second day, she couldn't stop shaking. Satima suggested rest. Ashley commed Garrus to take over, and he agreed with no hesitation. While she rested in the medbay, Chockwas held back a fever herself, making notes of the infection.

She observed the crew, taking in their symptoms alongside Satima's account. One peculiar issue stood. Most the crew were human, not counting Garrus, Ronin and Javik. Dextro amino species, also not counting Javik's possible amino connections. She wasn't familiarized with prothean physiology, yet. According to her data, they weren't getting sick.

Further studying revealed this. Chockwas brought up Satima's scans. The hybrid is more than half human, with a 76.2 to 23.8 percentage in ratio of her DNA. That twenty-three percent wasn't enough to stop the infection, but it certainly helped keep it from progressing too quickly. She could have been infected long before leaving the sentarian's system.

With this new find, she needs to contact Shepard. Unfortunately, she had left the day before to retrieve Liara. Another levo species susceptible to the virus. Ashley rested peacefully on the cot, when James entered the medbay. He held a book in his large hand and a smile to her. "Hey, bella. Looking a little better with rest, I see."

Ashley smirked, "What's that in your hand, James?"

He held it up, "Oh, this? It's nothing. Just some reading material." James carefully took her hand, opening it to set the book in place.

Ashley looked at it to see the name on the cover. "Asari poetry?", she grinned. "How thoughtful of you, James.", Ashley leaned out, hesitated, worried of spreading the infection to him.

"It's alright, bella.", he smiled again, taking her hand and kissing it. "I gotta get back to it. Hope the reading helps you relax."

She watched him leave and opened the book. Feeling eager to get the cure, and rekindle their relationship, since they went their separate ways in duty months before. Chockwas didn't want to disturb Ashley over the viral data. She resolved to alert Garrus instead. Who is currently in command.

He walked on the deck of the CIC, checking the sick human crew. Two of them he had to relieve. They couldn't stand anymore, fatigued from the fevers. Memtrix promised to return within so many hours with serum. There was enough to help the current crew continue their duties.

Garrus had just stepped beside the Normandy's holo display when Chockwas came out of the elevator. She also looked ill. Not a good thing, either.

"Garrus. I need to speak with you, it's urgent.", she insisted.

He obliged, following her to the corner of the bridge. She handed him a data pad. "I discovered something about the virus. It only infects those with levo amino DNA."

Garrus stared at her in surprise, "Really?"

She nodded, "Yes. Dextro species, like yourself are safe. As long as the virus doesn't mutate, that is."

"What about Satima?", he asked in uncertainty.

"She's more human, although her turian side has kept her alive this long. I think, and I say this with extreme caution, but I think she can last a little longer without the serum. This, however...", she informed cautiously," is entirely up to you. Ashley is unable to make the full decision, currently. You are in command. I'm sorry to say, but you must put the lives of this ship above your daughter's.", Chockwas implored.

Garrus stared in frustration, taking a step back to her insistence. "That's not fair, doctor. You can't ask me that."

"I know, my dear. I know.", she apologized. "I'll see if I can make a synthetic version that can help her hold on a little longer. I hope her turian side can fight the infection in the meantime."

Satima stood behind them, with Garrus looking up to her. The data pad held tightly in his hand. Chockwas turned around, cautioned to the girl's response.

"The crew should come first.", Satima agreed. "Chockwas is right. I'll be okay.", she smiled weakly.

Garrus nodded, as Chockwas began to leave. "Your mother will be proud of you.", she said to Satima.

Satima returned a smile, watching the doctor leave. She then gave Garrus a concerned look, following Chockwas.

Lithera

Seat of Archon

Archives Chamber

Javik left the Normandy to study the sentarian language with fascination. This was worth the dangerous journey. In the presence of the ancients and their history, he learned all he could of their retreat from the reapers. When the first harvest began, how their masters-the leviathans, advised them to flee the galaxy.

Standing in the round expanse, Javik paid no attention to the stone columns or colorful banners of an age long past. History was more important than aesthetic viewing.

Data panels faced him imitating parchment shelves his own people once had before their great fall. He viewed tall, expertly built tech with horizontal slots, eight to each row. When his presence approached them, the slots would light up in blue. Activating one turned the color white. He eagerly read the last millennium, coming upon a familiar story that he-himself, had been awoken into.

Many accounts of sentarian soldiers, doctors and leaders led to the conclusion that the origin galaxy was lost. It was only thousands of years later, that the new leadership-The Seat of Archon, renewed their resolve when the moon base was first assaulted.

It speaks of Reaper. The hybrid's mother and Shepard's alternate. She slaughtered hundreds in the name of the Directive. Prompting the sentrians to seek vengeance. Javik wondered. Was this truly a blind attempt to harm the ancients? Or was this a carefully laid assault by Reaper? To start a series of events that would lead her home?

In the meantime, the High-Commander procured a crate of remaining serum for the Normandy. Generous, considering he would have his own people come first. If and when, the Normandy and its crew were successful in stopping the infected. Then he would let the cure... not the serum, be administered to the remaining humans. What few will survive.

* * *

Day two

Citadel

The scout ship appeared in citadel space, hastily using a relay to the station. Shepard used their comms to find Liara. She knew if she sent out a desperate message, that the "shadow broker" would come looking. Sure enough, Liara showed up on a procured frigate, outside the citadel itself.

With so much exposure to the infection, Shepard didn't want to take any chances on the station. Herself finding out about a set of small fevers, hours ago, she ignored them for now, hoping they'll get back to Lithera soon.

Liara docked alongside the scout ship, surprised at how fast Shepard handled the infection. Or so she assumed. Then again, why use a sentarian vessel? Unless the Normandy was destroyed using a spatial rift! Liara stepped it up to the bridge, where she spotted Shepard waiting.

"Oh, thank the goddess! Shepard, you're okay?", she nearly shouted.

Shepard laughed, "Relax, Liara! I'm fine."

The broker walked fast to her, dressed in asari attire. "And the Normandy?!", Liara asked, alarmed.

Shepard raised a hand in calm. "In one piece. Satima got us through safely."

Liara let out a sigh of relief, "Goddess." She started to walk around. "I got your message. What's going on currently?"

"We made it to Lithera-the sentarians home world. It's bad, Liara. There's an infection, a bio-weapon. They've been battling rachni that are controlled by an asari."

Liara gave her a confused look, "Controlled by an asari? Rachni? Did I hear you correctly?"

Shepard crossed her arms, "You did. This asari is someone we've met on Feros. Shiala. Remember the Thorian? Only this Shiala is from Satima's time. The sentarians brought her through, along with the rachni and the infection. It's a mess, I'll admit."

Liara stopped pacing, glancing to other sentarians, then back to Shepard. "Why are you here, then?"

"This alternate Shiala is powerful. We don't know much about how powerful an asari can get, Liara. We need to cut her control over the rachni and save Akasia. She's got the cure.", Shepard informed.

"And you need me to help with defeating her, because I am an asari?", Liara stated.

Shepard stared at her. "What are friends for?"

Liara sighed loudly in irritation. She put her hand to her now throbbing forehead. "Alright, Shepard... I'll go back with you."

Liara thought to herself. Why not ask a more powerful asari, like Samara? A justicar of her skill could easily stop this Shiala. But Shepard came to her, instead. Was there a more personal reason to not contact Samara?

Normandy

Satima stopped eating, couldn't sleep. All the while Garrus and Ashley worked with Mem-Zurah on the plan of distraction. Ronin gave his input, opting to lead a skirmish along the outside of the base to force the infected rachni's attention on them. Ashley and Garrus would help Shepard "knock on the door". Mem-Zurah's stalkers will infiltrate the labs, finding Akasia and the cure.

It sounded like a good plan. Except, Satima couldn't join. She started to get irritable, shouting to crew members to get out of her way. Working unceasingly on various tasks on the ship. The worse part were the nightmares. Chockwas could hear the hybrid's cries and groans from fighting an invisible force in her room.

More than once she's called Garrus to aid the poor girl, but it never resolved anything.

Mem-Zurah had returned from the surface, eagerly awaiting Shepard's arrival with the rest of the crew. She started to wander around for Satima, who had not come to the bridge to look for her mother's approach. _Strange._ On the engineering deck, she found Satima ripping hull panels in the bottom room.

Satima grunted in exhaustion, using tools and sometimes her bare hands to pull wires out of a hole in the wall. Mumbling to herself. Mem-Zurah approached. "Satima? What are you doing to Shepard's ship?"

She smirked loudly, acting manic. "I'm trying to fix shit, okay!"

"Fix what?", Mem-Zurah asked, worried.

Satima ripped wires, as sparks stung her fingers. "Shit!", she cursed. "There's these little bugs that keep eating the ship. I have to stop them.", she replied. "EDI depends on me to stop them!"

Ronin had just walked in, when he heard Satima's rant. Mem-Zurah looked at him in caution. "She has been infected?', she tried to whisper. Noticing the manic behavior and pale appearance.

He nodded, glancing to Satima. "Hey, maybe we should take this to EDI? See what she has to say about those bugs." Ronin tried to distract her by leaning closer. " You know, Shepard will be here soon."

Satima took a tool and faced them, surprised. "You think I'm crazy, don't you? Don't you see those little bastards crawling all over?!"

Mem-Zurahtook a step forward. "My friend. You are not well. It would pain Akasia to see you like this. Please, come with me to the medbay. We can help you."

Satima scoffed, "Oh, now I'm your friend?" She shook her head, "No thanks. I'll stay here and keep EDI free of bugs." She resumed her destruction of Normandy property.

Ronin objected, "Satima..."

She turned to him. "Leave me alone!" Satima stopped herself, holding the tool and suddenly realizing the hole in the wall. "Who did this?", she asked, upset.

"You did.", Ronin answered.

Satima stared, noticing the bugs were gone and that she had started to lose her mind. "It's too late.", she spoke, distressed.

"Not if Akasia can stop it. We have the cure, don't worry.", Mem-Zurah assured.

With their help, Satima made it to the medbay. They stopped short to see Chockwas cover a dead Morgan. "Spirits.", Ronin spoke. Satima stared, shocked.

Joker's voice came on through comms."The Captain is back with Liara. She's heading your way, Doctor."

"Thank you, Joker.", Chockwas replied.

Within minutes, Shepard had come through with Liara from the elevator after docking. They were walking fast to Satima and the rest. "We made it. I hope in time.", she stated.

"Not for her, unfortunately.", Mem-Zurah gestured to the human in medbay. "Her infection had spread too quickly. It has been seen in others as well, on Lithera. My sister had informed me that the rapid speed of the virus can cause the body to shut down, with the spores destroying organic tissue, instead of mutating it."

They all lowered their gazes, saddened and disturbed. Chockwas stood over the body. "Ms Reeves died minutes ago.", she informed solemnly. "I did all I could to make her passing easier."

Satima backed away, slowly. Standing behind everyone. This is not happening? It can't!

Liara looked away. "Goddess."

Shepard contorted her face in determination. "We need to figure out how to stop Shiala and cure this infection. Mem-Zurah, I'm ready when you are.", she stated.

"Indeed.", Mem-Zurah replied. "My people are ready for one last try."

Satima wavered, her fever spiking high. She could her someone whisper in the room. Then the cold sweat stopped, hearing her heart beating faster and harder, feeling pressure inside her chest. All she could hear is her labored breathing, while everyone stood talking.

Then it hit. Satima couldn't breathe! She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Not even a gasp. Their voices becoming muffled, as she closed her eyes to the loss of oxygen, falling to the floor unconscious. They heard the thud of a body hitting the floor.

"Satima!", Shepard shouted.

Ronin turned to Satima, kneeling to her. He grabbed her hand, "Satima… can you hear me?" She gave no response.

Chockwas scanned her, "I need to help her now!"

Ronin immediately picked Satima up, taking her to the opposite examination table. Chockwas examined the hybrid. "The tissues in her lungs are not getting enough oxygen. The spores are multiplying too fast. She'll die of asphyxiation.", she stuttered, already flustered as to how to save Shepard's child.

Satima's lips were turning blue.

"Then stop it!", Shepard demanded.

Chockwas stopped scanning, staring at Shepard. "I can't!", she grabbed Shepard's arms, pleading the only logical way, she could. "Unless there's a cure... or something to stop this. There's nothing I can do." This pained the good doctor. Helpless against the virus that killed so brutally.

And insisting Garrus give the serum to the crew, instead of administering it to Satima. "I... I can't save her, Charlotte. I'm so sorry."

Shepard shook her head. "You've saved me, before! Why can't you think of something?!", she argued, her eyes already watery and agitated by her own fever. She stared at the doctor, "I know you're sick. We all are. But this is my daughter, Karen. I can't lose her, not now. Please, you're the only one on this ship with medical training." Her voice shaky, "I wouldn't know what to do."

Chockwas sighed, realizing the foolish panicking she displayed. "Oh, Charlotte. Forgive me.", she looked back at Satima. "I'm going to prepare a surgery and force air into her lungs. You go, and stop this from spreading."

Mem-Zurah watched in panic, looking to Shepard. "There's no time! We must strike the labs now, get my sister and the cure. It's Satima's only chance!"

"You have very little time.", Chockwas warned. "I can give her oxygen, but if her lungs fill completely up, there's nothing left I can do."

Shepard didn't want to leave, afraid her daughter would die alone. Garrus rushed inside, standing next to her. He glared to Chockwas. "You said she would she be fine without the serum!", he nearly shouted.

Shepard glanced up to Ronin, who didn't lose his gaze on Satima. "Stay behind and be here for her. In case we don't return."

He looked up to Shepard, knowingly understanding the situation. "That cure is Satima's only chance. I can't stay here and give up, knowing there's something I can do.", he stated. "I can't sit here and watch her fade, doing nothing."

She looked back on Satima, who could barely breathe. Shepard leaned over her daughter, fearful of this plague. Liara stood over them. "Half of your crew is dying, and the rest nearly too sick to help. We need every able-bodied person on this mission. Getting the cure first is priority. Shepard, she'll die too, if we don't hurry now."

Shepard glanced to Liara. She spoke the truth. "Ronin, get your gear ready.", she ordered without staring. "We're assaulting the base now."


	11. Assault on the Moon Base

Vintae Moon Base

The labs were built in the middle of the base. An onyx structure that angled high into the moon's open starry sky. Sentarian descriptions were etched in white over the front of the entrance. The side of the building had long connected highways that led into the moon's surface to underground tunnels.

Signal array wires were wrapped tightly around tall thin spires that had been forced into a concrete platform. Massive solid windows gave a view into the building.

Lights were still functioning and several floors looked empty. Systems alerts had been echoing through the base for months. The VI sounded corroded, with a stuttering sentence replaying over and over their comms.

Ronin and James hopped off the shuttle to the entrance of the base. Rachni covered the area in droves. An extensive amount of sickly fungal growth covered the door and edges of the structure. The atmosphere had spore-like material floating about. "What the hell is this?", James demanded.

Ronin scanned it quickly, wanting to know his surroundings. "Something dangerous. Let's keep our helmets on once we reach the interior of the base. Push forward. We only need to get their attention and stay alive."

"Staying alive is my specialty.", James jested.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the base. Ashley, Garrus and Shepard stood in front of the docking doors. Several rachni guarded the area. "Of course, they wouldn't make it easy.", Ashley complained, coughing.

Shepard touched her shoulder, "You okay, Ash?"

"I'm fine.", she replied. "Ready to get that cure."

They proceeded with caution, taking cover behind a terrain rover. Ashley looked over to Shepard, "I'm sorry about Satima. I hope we can get the cure in time to save her."

"Thanks, Ash. Me too.", Shepard answered, worried.

Up ahead, the rachni started to react to noise from far off. That must be James and Ronin assaulting the front. They began to skitter off, leaving the docks open. "Come on!", Shepard whispered loudly.

Garrus began hastily working on the dock doors, while the two women watched his back. Within a minute, the doors let them inside. Shepard took point, looking out for anything sinister._ Rachni sinister._ "The labs should be ahead.", she informed.

Mem-Zurah and her stalkers appeared at the labs hall. Arkasia's was at the very end. She passed by many dead sentarian bodies. That Shiala will pay. "You two, keep watch. The rest, follow me.", she ordered.

At the last door, Mem-Zurah stood by as her own tech started to work on the panel. She commed Akasia. "Sister. Are you still alive?"

Static filled the comms, that became cleared. "Mem! Kin sha. I'm glad to hear your voice. We're down to three of us. The rachni are finding weaknesses in the lab."

"Just hold on, Sister. We're coming through. The Shepard is here, helping us.", Mem-Zurah informs.

"Shepard! Then that means Satima...", Akasia began.

"Yes. She's here. Akasia, her condition has gotten worse. She needs the cure, or she'll die.", Mem-Zurah remarks.

"She's infected? Then hurry up!", Akasia demands.

Mem-Zurah smirks to herself. The tech finished the panel hack, opening the doors to Akasia. Suddenly, rachni came through a vent overhead, blocking the path between them.

The two stalkers with Akasia fought hard, but their over exhausted bodies were no match for the relentless rachni. Akasia grabs the cure, running around the fray to Mem-Zurah. A rachni stabs her leg, piercing flesh and pulling her back.

Mem-Zurah follows her screams, running on top the rachni and letting loose an arsenal of bullet spray into the bug. It releases Akasia, screeching at Mem-Zurah before dying in a bloody pulp. She turns to her sister, helping her up, putting Akasia's arm around her shoulders. "Are you alright!?", she worried.

Akasia winces, "We need to escape!" The wound causing discomfort. "Without this cure, we're all doomed."

"High-Commander!", a soldier shouts.

More rachni came through the long hallway. Crawling down the corridor in waves. "Open fire! Carve a path to the other side. We must reach the rift platform on level three!"

Helping Akasia to run, Mem-Zurah and her team fire on the creature's advance. Another of her men went down, with a female getting dragged into a vent. Her team were being slaughtered in front of her, and all she could do was protect her sister.

Protect the cure.

By the time, they reached the elevator, only four of her team remained.

They piled in the lift, waiting to emerge in another wave of battle on the third level. The doors slid open. Rachni infection covered the floor and most of their armor. Along with the silver sentarian blood. "Oh, sister.", Akaisa remarked, upset.

"We're almost to the platform. Let's go.", Mem-Zurah insisted.

Back at the entrance, a heavy onslaught of the rachni pushed Ronin and James further away from the base. "They're getting smart. Leading us out to the valley below.", Ronin pointed out.

Indeed, the valley below housed a massive hive of rachni. James wasn't about to be bug food. "Hell no! I'm not falling down that!" He roared, unleashing his carnage ability on them, forcing the rachni to fall back. Ronin was impressed. "When I get back to the citadel, I'm requesting a really big gun for situations just like this!", he shouted, shooting down stragglers.

James laughed, "You could just throw yourself into it, and beat them down!"

Ronin looked at him, "Because that's a great idea?" He stared ahead to more rachni reaching the surface. A terrain rover sat unused a few feet away.

Minutes later...

James yelled in excitement at the back of the rover, using his rifle as a mini turret against the rachni. Ronin drove right over the bugs. Green goo and black ooze covered the wheels and underbelly of the vehicle. "One way to kill these things quickly!", Ronin said aloud.

Main Hall

Labs Base

Carefully, Shepard led her team to the hall. This is where Shiala was sighted, along with her thrall rachni horde. Pods of red and black eggs lined the sides of the room. Overturned tables and chairs littered the place. That same decaying smell permeated through their helmets filters. It was disgusting, and nearly too distracting to focus.

Further inside the dark room, a chittering sound echoed. "Captain...", Ashley whispered.

"I know, Rachni are near. Keep an eye out. We're waiting for Mem-Zurah's alert, then taking a look at this hive queen.", Shepard responded.

Garrus stepped cautiously around a table, covered in eggs. "Right out of one of James's horror movies.", he thought aloud.

Ashley quietly smirked, until another noise echoed. Shepard stopped, alerting them to follow. Suddenly the comms came on. It was Mem-Zurah! "Shepard, I have the cure and my sister. There were casualties."

"I'm sorry to hear that, High-Commander.", Shepard consoled.

"They fought bravely. Their memory will live on in the archives. We are approaching the platform. You should finish your distraction quickly.", Mem-Zurah informed.

"Acknowledged.", Shepard replied. She turned to Garrus and Ashley, "Looks like the hive queen is nowhere to be seen. We should back out and collect a little data along the way."

"Sounds like a good idea.", Garrus remarked.

"Why not stay?", an eerie female voice echoed.

Behind them, Shiala stepped out surrounded by infected rachni and a few husk-like sentarians. Their crazed looks gazing at them. She wore a tattered lab suit, covered in grime and black ooze. Her skin, a sickly green color with the stare of coal eyes.

"You look like Reaper, but you couldn't be.", she observed. "I sense nothing from the nanite tech in your system. Clone?", she cocked her head.

Shepard looked beside her, and behind them to see rachni covered all exists. She rested her rifle on her shoulder. "Original.", she revealed.

"Oh. Well, in that case. It will be fun to see you torn to pieces by my children.", Shiala showed a sinister grin.

Shepard's heart skipped, but she regained a balance. A battle-ready stance and resolve in her gaze that alerted her team to fight with confidence. They will survive and escape. "Fire!", she shouted.

Garrus and Ashley opened fire on the rachni. The creatures swarmed the room, crushing some of the egg sacks that covered the tables and floor. Shiala laughed. "It's futile. My children are many, and you are too few."

"We'll see about that!", Shepard roared.

She led them to stand on top of tables, never backing down. The minutes passed with their thermal clips getting low. She didn't want to give in. Come on, Mem-Zurah!

"Shepard. We have left the base, and your other crew has been picked up as well. You need to escape, now!", Mem-Zurah's voice blared over comms.

"Busy being ambushed!", Ashley yelled.

"_Shen nac_... I'll find your location! Stay alive, we're coming!", Mem-Zurah shouted, worried.

Droves of the rachni horde piled in through all exits, being gunned down in groups. Their bodies providing a small barricade against the waves. Eight minutes passed. "Shepard! I'm running out of ammo!", Ashley worried aloud.

Shiala mocked and laughed at them. Shepard turned to Garrus, he gave her a hopeless stare. Coming all this way, surviving the reapers... only to be cut down by the Directive. She faced the hive queen. Shepard could make a run for it, endure the pain of the rachni attacks and jam her omni-blade into Shiala's chest.

Something Satima would attempt, to save them all. Something a Shepard would do.

Resolved to save Garrus and Ashley, Shepard jumps down off the table, running towards Shiala. Omni-blade primed for the kill. "Shepard!", Garrus yells.

Suddenly mid path to the hive queen, among rachni... a rift opens. The room comes to a halt. Satima stands in the middle of them all, staring downward with her face overshadowed. Standing unsteadily, breathing hard. Shiala stares. "What is this?", she complains.

The girl moves forward, spitting blood to the side, carrying a crimson grin. When a rachni tries to lunge towards her, she lifts her hand and a bright red flash sends it backwards. Shiala's sure gaze turns into an expression of fascination. "So, you're back.", she states. "I've been waiting for you to return... hybrid."

Satima lifts her head, glaring at Shiala with a wild gaze "Well... here I am!", she challenges.

Shiala walks forward, a dark biotic pulse coming from her. "You will give me what I want!"

Shepard steps back, falling into place with her team as they observe this new development. Satima staggers, but attempts to walk to the hive queen. "What is it that you want?"

"You're power.", Shiala grinned. "I will feed on it, and become stronger. Return to my galaxy and satiate my hunger.", she glares to them. "Then, establish my own Directive!"

Satima stops, giving a smirk. She points to her implant, tapping away to the scar. "You want what's in here?" She leans forward with a wicked grin. "Come and get it."

"Satima, no!", Shepard warns.

Mem-Zurah suddenly appears with more stalkers, firing on the rachni, keeping Shiala back. She stares at Satima in shock, noticing the rifter on her arm. Grabbing the Normandy team, Mem-Zurah and Shepard disappeared, with Satima following behind. Shiala screams in defiance.

She will feed, and no one will stand in her way!

* * *

Normandy

Medbay

Satima appears in the mess, falling forward, unable to hold back the urge to cough up blood. Akasia begged her not to go, but she woke up to hear Mem-Zurah's warning for Shepard in the Medbay. She stopped Chockwas from helping her, preventing the surgery, and ran to a stalker.

Quickly grabbing her rifter, Satima traveled to their location, finding Shepard in the main hall of the base. She has no clue what came over her or how she did it, but whatever that power was-Shiala wants.

Akasia stood over Satima as she labored to breathe. Her cure in hand, the sentarian engineer and bio-geneticist injected the hybrid. Shepard and Garrus stood by, fearful if the cure would work. "It could take some time. With the DNA of almost every species from your galaxy onboard, I can synthesize a cure for everyone.", she informed.

Chockwas sprinted out of the medbay, and stood to the side, confused but feeling afraid. What is Satima? She was dying, then suddenly she managed to hold back the virus's deadly affects long enough to save Shepard?

Ronin ran out of the elevator to the third deck, finding Satima after he heard about her foolish confrontation with Shiala. He helped her to her feet, leading back to the medbay.

Garrus followed behind, while Shepard stayed in the mess. Watching through the clear windows how her daughter is faring. She paced. What was that power Satima wielded? And where did it come from? Something strange is happening, and Shepard feared the outcome of it.

Hours passed, with the new cure being given to everyone on board. All those that were sick, or near dying, showed signs of recovery within hours. Captain Shepard received the reports from Chockwas, relieved that her crew is saved.

Mem-Zurah stood beside her on the bridge, after leaving the medbay. It seemed the outbreak had finally been reined in.

Now they only need to deal with the rachni and Shiala. Mem-Zurah finished with a comm to her second, when she turned to speak with Shepard. "I thank you for your help. It seems my methods of warfare are not... crazy enough.", she chuckled.

Shepard smirked. "I learned crazy, fighting the reapers."

Mem-Zurah smiled. "Of course." She observed the deck, replaying the conversation her sister had about Satima months before. "Shepard. There's something you need to know about your daughter."

The Captain turned to her. "What is it?"

"She has spoken of her implant, and the reasons behind it, correct?", Mem-Zurah asked. Shepard nodded. The high-commander continued. "Her alter was not the only problem that emerged while she stayed here. Personality changes did not put a blade to my throat."

Shepard stared in disbelief, worried about Satima's actions.

"The Directive made their creation with the intention to harvest the galaxy. She's only following out with the orders that have been given her. Satima was designed to be better than Reaper. She has abilities that have come to light recently. Dangerous abilities. I wanted you to know this, before they get out of hand.", Mem-Zurah explained.

"How would they get out of hand?", Shepard wondered.

"We may need those abilities to stop Shiala. Shepard, your daughter is the only other that can have thralls.", Mem-Zurah informed.

Shepard looked away. "Don't say that. Satima is not a reaper."

Mem-Zurah sighed, "Shepard, accepting what she is will help her control it. Give her a reason to stay away from a dark path." She started to leave, noting Shepard's adamant expression of defiance to her daughter's abilities. As Mem-Zurah stepped through the cockpit door, the captain turned to her with arms crossed, and an upset glare. "Who did she control?"

Mem-Zurah sighed, "Two of my men to help her escape through a rift." She left the captain to disturbing thoughts.

Satima claimed those other sentarians helped her on their own. She claimed a lot of events, that clearly didn't happen the way she explained it. Shepard looked out the cockpit window. Has Satima been lying this whole time?

Normandy

Satima wakes in the medbay, a strong headache pounding in her skull. Sitting up, she turns to see a couple of crew members talking and smiling to each other. Did they get the cure?

"You're awake!", Akasia stands over the terminal.

Satima smiled. "Guess I am."

Ronin had just entered the room with Garrus, when Akasia sprinted across, wrapping her arms around Satima."... your squeezing me!", Satima complained.

Akasia lets go with a frown. "Good! I hope it hurts!"

Satima rubs her neck,"Akasia...", she starts.

The sentarian genius throws her arms in the air, livid. "I thought you abandoned us! Mem-Zurah was convinced you fled. I tried to believe that you wouldn't do that. You know how hard it is to create a cure with scary creatures at your door?!"

Satima stared at her embarrassed, as Ronin and Garrus stood to the side. Equally awkward. "I..", she tried.

"I know, I know! "You lived on HIVE". Your advantage over everything.", she complained. "I watched soldiers die for me! So, I could survive and make the cure. It's... I feel so guilty.", Akasia grieved

Satima hopped off the table. She put her hand on Akasia's arm. "I understand how that feels. I'm sorry I didn't tell you what I was doing. I stayed on the battlefield for months. It was brutal. We needed help. That's why I went after Shepard."

Akasia glanced to Satima from her taller height. "Of course, you did. Because that's what soldiers do." She walked past Satima, leaning against the table, lowering her gaze in distress. "I am not a soldier. I'm a scientist. I help people with my knowledge, not with a gun."

"And that knowledge has saved us more times than I can remember.", Satima argued. "You and your sister both carry the sentarians to survival. Without either of you, they would perish against this galaxy.", she stated.

Akasia smirked, looking at Garrus and Ronin. "You see why she's my friend?" She turned to Satima, "After all that had happened with Callon... your implant, you still trust me?"

Satima folded her arms with an annoyed stare, "Are you kidding me? I wouldn't be here right now, if it wasn't for you."

Akasia once again hugged Satima, staring ahead in surprise. "Let's go look around! I've never been in the Normandy before! Our people are regarding Shepard as a legend.", she remarked, excitedly.

She dragged Satima out. "That's nice, I guess.", she added. Yelping as the sentarian scientist hastily pulled her across the mess.

Garrus shook his head with a smile. It's nice to see some normalcy for a change. Especially among friends.

Deck Three

Mem-Zurah wandered to view the memorial wall Captain Shepard erected. Many names decorated the surface. Brave men and women, lost to the will of the reapers. Liara and Mem-Zurah met at that moment. "High-Commander Vale? I'm Liara T'Soni.", she introduced.

Vale nodded in respect. "Greetings."

"If you are not busy, may we speak in private?", Liara wondered.

Agreeing, Liara led Mem-Zurah down the corridor, with Javik appearing through the elevator. He followed them to the observation room. Inside, book shelves lined the walls. Ashley had been busy in the mess, not currently spending her off hours reading. "So, you are a Sentarian? An ancient pre-civilization?", Liara asked.

Mem-Zurah lowered her gaze with a smile, at the asari's question. "Yes."

Javik began speaking, "They are the keepers, or rather the keepers are them."

Liara stared between them. "Goddess!"

"My people would like to return to the citadel and attempt to connect with our ancestors. Before they leave the station.", Mem-Zurah implied.

"Leave?", Liara said wide eyed. "Is that true?"

The high-commander relaxed her gaze, "We speculate. The only way to find out is to speak to them.", she answered.

Javik interrupted the questions with his worried thoughts. "We must talk of what to do with the hybrid. You say her abilities will stop the asari. What is it you speak of?"

"I speak of her control. There is something hidden in her mind, something she hasn't discovered until now. The implant suppressed it, but it seems it could only keep the issue at bay for a time.", Mem-Zurah replied.

Liara stared, confused. "You say control, like a type of indoctrination. Asari cannot keep that kind of hold over others for long. It's taxing on the mind and body." She informed. "Shiala is only able to, in which I'm guessing, because of whatever the reapers did to her. Double that with the time she spent inside the thorian's thrall."

Mem-Zurah nodded, "Correct. The data from hive spoke as much. The thorian is no more, but the indoctrination remains. My people worry over this. If we can stop Shiala, and completely eradicate those rachni-Satima will need to leave for a while."

"Why is that?", Liara asks.

Mem-Zurah looks at her solemnly, "Because she is a reaper. She did save us... but it is not enough."

"Your people are afraid?", Liara stated.

"Rightly so.", Javik spoke.

Liara shot him a look, returning her gaze to the high-commander."You must tell Shepard this. She'll be happy to have Satima back, I'm sure."

"I believe the Shepard will understand better if this information came from someone she trusts.", Mem-Zurah implied.

Liara nodded.

Mem-Zurah stared into the open view of space, "I hope someday soon, Satima can be free of the Directive and in control of her mind. Returning here to a warmer welcome.", she remarked.

Medbay

Liara caught Shepard heading to see Chockwas for an update on the virus. Before she could go through the door, the broker tapped her arm. "Shepard. I need to speak with you.", she implored.

Puzzled, Shepard stepped away from the door. "All right, Liara. What is it?"

Near the hull wall, they stood to the side quietly discussing what Liara had in mind. "I've spoken to the High-Commander. She's told me some distressing news about Satima. After Shiala is stopped, they plan to banish her from Lithera."

Shepard stared, shocked. "What?" She glanced down, her eyes darting back and forth to the thoughts inside her mind. "For what reason?", Shepard demanded, looking up again.

"The same reasons from our own galaxy. Only here she's acted on them. Shepard, Mem-Zurah warned me that Satima is in trouble for what she did. You have to take her home, or there might be permanent consequences for her actions.", Liara cautioned.

Gazing away to the mess, Shepard sighed. "The sentarians mean everything to her. Just look at how they've shaped her to be a responsible adult."

Liara touched Shepard's arm, consoling. "She's sick. Not like from the virus, but... from indoctrination."

Shepard understood, personally worried how Satima will react to this news.

* * *

Assume Control

The only way to stop Shiala now, is to fight her at her own game. Indoctrination. What a horrible idea. Akasia had turned off the implant, stopping the restraint that kept Satima's alter at bay. The control. Liara understood what she needed to do... she was just not sure if it would work.

With Shepard, she used her ability to scan the woman's mind, revealing the protheans demise and the cryptic message the beacon left behind.

With Satima, she was to encounter the alter, find the link and severe it. Teaching Satima how to use an ability of mental counter control, that only asari commanded, would be difficult.

They used the cargo bay for its wide space. If Satima is to use a form of control over Shiala, then she needs to practice on a willing subject. Although, there weren't many who volunteered. In fact, none at all. Javik unwavered against the idea and stepped forward. His people having some stronger will of their own, Javik finds it fascinating that Satima will attempt to read his mind.

Shepard and Garrus stood to the side, with Ashley and Cortez. James had a bad vibe about the whole thing. He opted out of the little experiment. Ronin watched beside the armor table, afraid but curious to what Satima could do.

Liara stood opposite a nervous Satima. Javik walked to the middle of the room where they occupied the center. "We are wasting time, hybrid. Begin your control.", he demanded.

Liara shook her head, "I haven't even entered her mind yet. The link needs to be cut for her to gain control." Goddess. "This is quite ridiculous and highly dangerous. I don't recommend this at all."

Satima shrugged, "Hey, I'm just as freaked out as you are. Reaper could do this stuff, but I never thought hive would create something so dangerous in me."

Liara placed a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder. "You're going to be alright. Learning to control this could help you in the long run." She looked around the room to everyone, then back to the hybrid. "Okay, Satima. I'm going to reach into your mind. Just relax and don't think about anything for the moment. Imagine a serene mountain or quiet river."

"Oook.", Satima replied, feeling strange.

Liara stood closer, closing her eyes while gesturing Satima to do the same. "Relax, Satima. And embrace eternity."

Her eyes opened to reveal a black stare. Liara probed Satima's mind, while the hybrid remained still. She witnessed horrible experimentations, labs on hive and other atrocities. Javik paced, anxious to what would happen. Shepard nervously wrung her hands, as Garrus stared, worried.

Liara found several more memories of the cruel life Satima had on HIVE. Reaper's training and Archers torture. She watched Jormun die from a grave stab wound, listening to Satima scream. The hybrid swallowed, remembering the details, balling her fists tightly.

"Don't let your emotions cloud you.", Liara cautioned.

Satima took a deep breath. Silent tears fell down her cheeks, as her shaky voice whimpered. Ronin didn't like hearing her make those sounds. Shepard wanted to wrap her arms around Satima and hold her tightly. Telling her it would be okay, and to let the past go.

Garrus felt helpless. How would he be able to comfort her? A hug or a pat on the back? He glanced to Shepard who stared with a motherly gaze.

Liara made it to a red field. Scarlet colored flowers grew between dark grass. The colorless sky had yellow clouds. Where was she? It grew cold.

"...you managed to get here...", it spoke. The voice echoed then faded before it finished.

It spoke in a menacing tone. But she couldn't make out distinctive differences. Male or female. They or it. Reaper or not? What exactly is she facing?

"I did.", Liara replied, looking around the empty field. "I wanted to speak to you."

Amidst the group, Liara repeated her words out loud. They could only guess to what the other was saying in Satima's mind.

"And what is it this asari asks of? "

Liara walked around, "About leaving Satima alone. She needs to stop a powerful hive experiment, an asari like me with the same abilities. Only more dangerous."

The voice laughed, "She thinks she's powerful? Why not interfere? I could take care of this quickly. Painfully."

Liara stopped, "No. You will do as you are told, fade away and never emerge. Satima is in control. Not you." Liara turned to see Satima stand in front of her. Her eyes red as blood. But another figure shrouded in grey fog stood behind her. "You would stop me?"

She had enough. Poor Satima was attacked daily by this reaper thought that tried so desperately to be actualized. Liara walked forward outside the mind, placing her hand on Satima by the neck. Bringing the girl closer to her, touching foreheads. Everyone wondered what method this was that Liara is attempting. Something the asari never revealed before?

It took a lot of mental strength to begin a mind purge on Satima. To stop the other from ever taking over again. Liara wasn't sure if it would work, having only researched this technique in her younger years. A more powerful matriarch could attempt this unflinchingly. She hopes this other doesn't catch on to her hesitance.

"I will free her.", she struggled to speak. The intensity of the mental battle causing her to grunt under its assault. Satima tried to pull away. "You're hurting me!", she shouted with gritted teeth.

Shepard and Garrus made a start, when Javik stopped them. "No.", he raised a hand in caution. "It is the reaper intelligence fooling you."

Fearful, they stood by with Ronin, wondering what was happening to Satima's mind. Liara's eyes remained black. It was so close to being done, but something changed. Satima opened her eyes.

Javik stared at a reaper red gaze. Suddenly Liara staggered, trying to pull back. "Satima?", she spoke, pained. "What… what are you doing?"

Satima grinned devilishly, wrapping her hands on Liara's head, preventing Shepard's friend from escaping her grasp. The pain made her shout in agony, as Satima attempted the same mind purge. Javik grabbed the hybrid's arm, only to yell in torment at her double assault on their minds.

"...what was it you were saying about fading away?", she smirked, her hybrid sharp teeth glistening like a predator.

"STOP SATIMA!", Shepard screamed.

"I will do what is necessary and end your foolish attempts to kill me!", she shouted.

Satima and other battled for control, "You cannot have me!", Satima yelled. Her mind had become an intense battle of will, all the while Liara and Javik remained at the mercy of the reaper ability.

Shepard couldn't think of any way to stop this. If she touched Satima, she too would be under the same agony. An answer presented itself on the weapons table. The captain held the muzzle of a pistol to Satima's head. Shaking in anger and sadness.

"Shepard, don't!", Ronin pleaded.

_It_, the other, realized the delicate situation, stepping back. Now was not the time to begin control, only observe. Satima thought she had won, letting go of Liara and Javik. They stumbled back, staring at her. "Goddess.", Liara breathed, leaning over her knees and pushing a nauseous urge back.

Satima glanced around, feeling for the other in her mind. Silence. She smiled at them, "We did it.", she spoke.

Shepard carefully stepped back, holding the gun to her side in personal shame. She contemplated killing Satima to save them.

Javik helped Liara up, glaring towards the hybrid. Ashley stepped forward. "Did what? You almost killed them!"

Satima shook her head. "No... it's gone. It's just me now." She turned to Javik and Liara."I swear, it's gone."

Unsatisfied, Javik grabbed the girls arm, searching for the others presence. "It is true.", he spoke, stunned. "The alter is gone. Liara was successful." He informed, giving Satima a distrustful glare.

She gently touched the asari's arm. "Thank you, Liara. You have freed me from the Directive." Satima hugged the asari, who flinched but accepted it. "You had me scared there.", she questioned.

"It was close.", Satima agreed. "But now it's over, and we can go after Shiala.", she stared at Shepard with determination.

Ronin let out a sigh of relief. Her red eyes stayed in his mind, though.

* * *

Strike teams were created on the sentarians side. The Normandy continued to orbit around Lithera. The news broke of the effort to stop Shiala, using Satima's control ability to overpower the asari's mind. Liara offered to train her in meditative biotics.

Shepard wanted to start biotic offensive techniques immediately. Having seen Satima use a similar move to stop a rachni. With Shepard's past biotics training, they could help her hone those new reaper-like abilities. Unfortunately, duty came first. She asked Liara to train Satima instead. It would be better, Shepard hadn't been fond of using biotics herself, always preferring a hands on approach with combat.

Back in the cargo bay, Satima sat with Liara, meditating. It was difficult. She is to steady her mind and slowly reach out to her surroundings.

Liara took a deep breath silently. Satima opened an eye."Liara..."

"Absolute quiet.", Liara stated.

Satima closed her eye. Reaper NEVER did this. She just looked at you and you did what she wanted. Reapers themselves had this down to a quick and effective ability. Asari must always approach things in an artful way…_ this is ridiculous._

"Can you feel the ships vibrant essence?", Liara asked with a spiritual air.

"Umm... no?", Satima replied, holding back a smirk _Vibrant essence?_ What the _kim sha_ is she talking about?

"Listen harder.", Liara ordered.

Satima snapped out of her thoughts. Closed her eyes tightly, listening to James work out and Cortez hum while cleaning the shuttle's panels. The door behind her opened and someone stepped out. Heavy footfalls. Male.

"Don't pay attention to the current noise, Satima. Embrace eternity beyond the norm.", Liara expressed.

Satima tried harder. Eternity this, and asari essence that. Why does this have to be so hard? Noises filled her mind. James grunting, Cortez humming... footsteps coming her way. "I can't do it!", she shouted, fed up. Satima got up quickly, stomping past Garrus, turning around to an annoyed Liara. "I'm not an asari, I can't just reach out into the void and do shit!"

"Because asari learn at a younger age! And are more patient!", Liara stood now, irritated. "The whole point of meditating is finding your calm. Whether you're fighting or connecting to others around you, you need to find a calm. Without it your mind is chaos."

Satima balled her fists, "I've had nothing but chaos! Sometimes remembering what I went through helps me move forward." Her left-hand shook, a red biotic flare shot out with every angry word she spoke. "If I could just put a bullet between Shiala's eyes, I would! Not... reaper biotic-asari essence... crap!"

A burst of red biotics shot out towards the weapons table, causing a few mods to fall. Satima jumped back in surprise, glimpsing a small crimson husk-like skin cover her knuckles. She quickly covered it with her other hand.

Liara shook her head. "I understand you're scared of this. Biotics is something you don't take lightly. Especially the ability to influence others." She sighed, pointing to the mods. "You're letting your anger control you. Be at peace, and you will control _it._"

Satima stared away.

Liara walked past them, tired and vexed. "Should've dragged Samara with me, if I had known this...", she argued to herself.

Garrus stood to the side. Satima looked at him, then bent down, beginning to pick up her biotic mess. "I don't like this. I'm turning into Reaper, with a bonus of biotics. It's not fair." She flung the mods on the table, downcast.

Garrus stepped to her, holding a hand back from comforting Satima. She doesn't see him as a father, although he's starting to see her as daughter. But, it just seemed better if they were good friends.

Besides, Charlie is better at this parenting thing. Even Natalie wouldn't call him dad. "Satima, you have to learn how to control your biotic abilities. Mem-Zurah and Akasia are depending on you. Stopping Shiala will help them focus on the infected rachni. Plus, you'll be able to hurl objects around the deck.", he smirked in jest. "Maybe move one of James's weights over there.", he pointed.

Satima raised her brow, curious. "Why are you suddenly picking on James?"

Garrus changed his expression to shock, "I'm not picking on him! Just leaving a message, friend to friend.", he stated.

"And that would be?", she asked.

"Put a damn shirt on."

Satima laughed, looking over to James's push up routines. His muscles flexed with every pull of his hard-built body. She heard the rumors of how he flirted with Shepard, calling her "Lola", before he and Ashley started a sudden romance. Satima blushed. He calls her "princess lola".

Garrus stared at her, unsurprised at a young girl's fascination with a good-looking guy. He then stared at James, narrowing his gaze, suddenly feeling defensive and... fatherly. Cortez walked to their side, smiling. He noticed this. "You ever heard of the term "grinning like an idiot?"

Cortez crossed his arms with a smirk, "Can't help laughing to myself how James attracts everyone to his manly physique."

Satima caught on to the joke, snickering out loud and pointing to Garrus. "He thinks you're watching James workout!", she continued to mock.

Garrus glared at her, before Cortez spoke. "Don't think you haven't been caught either, Miss Satima." He eyed her.

Satima suddenly stopped, gulping. "I... I have not!", she stuttered with a blush.

Cortez continued his laugh, resuming duties at the shuttle.

Shepard walked in from the elevator to check on Satima after Liara's briefing. "What's going on?"

"Nothing.", both Garrus and Satima commented.

Another day of preparation went by. Mem-Zurah readied several teams to assault the base. Using her power of control, Satima will cut off the rachni from Shiala and attempt to cripple the asari. A dangerous and risky battle, but it needed to be done. Lithera burns, and her people are dying.

Assault on Vintae

HIVE fragment Labs

Geared again in her mother's older N7 armor, Satima sat in the shuttle while waiting for Cortez to land them at the other entrance to the labs. Their destination is a rifting platform. Akasia will power the device, allowing them access past the rachni and straight to Shiala herself.

"EDI is helping me use the Normandy's signal array to contact the VI on the platform. How fascinating.", Akasia comments.

"Just remember to keep it working so we can get off this moon after we kill the "queen".", Satima worried.

Akasia sighed, "Relax and focus your reaper control thing on her. Mem-Zurah will keep the rest of the rachni busy."

Reaper control thing? This is going to be disastrous. She leaned out of her seat, covering her face. Shepard stepped away from Cortez, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, just nerves.", Satima replied.

"Hey, we got your back. Just focus on Shiala.", Shepard remarks.

"Why does everybody keep saying that?", Satima asked, upset.

"Captain. We're approaching the backdoor of the base. Rachni are guarding the entrance. This time in larger groups.", Cortez confirmed.

Shepard looked to Garrus and Ronin. "We need to access through to the platform. Once we get off this shuttle, we make a break for it."

"Right behind you.", Garrus commented.

Ronin nodded. Satima stood up, prepared to fight and run with them. She only hopes Shiala won't be too prepared.

The shuttle landed over the surface, with Shepard opening the hatch. She hopped out, "Let's go!", Shepard shouted.

They followed her, running behind or alongside. Shooting down any rachni that got too close, dodging attacks from the ground and sidelines. A few rachni tried to ambush from behind, forcing Satima to jump over one in front, turning to unleash a bullet spray into them.

She caught up to Shepard and the team at the platform. They stepped on while Akasia powered the rifter tech to transport them closer to Shiala's location. In one blink, Satima viewed a different scenery. A massive hull fragment from hive. She could already tell at least three intact labs were up and running inside it. Terrifying.

"What is this dark place?", Ronin wondered aloud.

The squad stepped off, as Shepard led them forward. Satima hesitated. Akasia touched her shoulder, awaking her back to reality. "HIVE. Well, a small piece of it.", she replied.

Satima closed her eyes, and walked off the platform. Garrus watched in concern while she took a deep breath.

"Shiala is here. Somewhere. Let's move forward.", Shepard ordered.

Satima walked to her, "It would be best if I led the group. No one here knows this place better than me."

Shepard nodded, "Lead the way."

The labs were dark and barely lit with a slight blue illumination. All the sinister nostalgia that emitted off the walls gave Satima a cold shudder. Ronin used his rifle's light to check the few alcoves. Garrus couldn't believe this place. "Satima, you grew up here?"

"Not specifically in the labs, but the rest of the station, yeah. For sixteen years, this place was my home. And my hell.", she answered bitterly.

He didn't say anything back, but thought enough to distract him from the mission. What the hell was his future self-doing? Besides trying to kill Reaper and failing miserably. Maybe he couldn't kill the one thing he loved so much and lost, that it drove him to failing? But how could he have missed Satima? Not seen or heard her, and at least rescue her from them!

"Garrus. Over here.", Shepard spoke.

He nearly walked into an alcove because of his thinking.

Satima led them inside a lab with dusty monitors and damaged displays. The room had medical equipment against the walls, lighting over a few tables. But right in the middle was a single examination chair. That chair had arm and leg cuffs. Satima stood in front of it, staring hard towards the cuffs. Old and new memories flooded her mind. How dare Akasia subject her to torture! She shook her head. _They had no choice._

Shepard noticed this. "What's wrong?"

Satima gave a quick glance to her, realizing Garrus had been staring at the chair too. Akasia walked forward, while Ronin stood to the side. Listening.

Akasia started to speak, "This is one of the rooms Satima was held in during...", she looked up data on her omni-tool, glancing at Satima for an assurance to her answer. "During the second mutation phase of turian dna, right?"

Satima folded her arms to her chest, giving a nod. "I was seven years old when they did this. It wasn't a day I remember much from. Only that Reaper stood where I am and observed them experimenting. After it was over, she took me back to my room.", she sighed "Gave me plain material and colored sticks to draw with. She watched me for a while, before leaving for weeks. I never saw her again until it was time to train. To fight."

The room stayed silent. Akasia closed her omni-tool, "We should check the next rooms for clues to Shiala's whereabouts." She insisted.

Inside the second lab, Akasia walked up to a set of bio-pods. Empty, filled with dust particles and other debris. They observed the different layouts of each station. " So many horrific experiments were carried out here.", she informed.

Ronin shook his head. "How many people suffered at the hands of the reapers? And this... Directive?"

"Too many. The dark future is just that. Dark. A dire outcome that almost repeated.", Akasia looked at Satima, who stood over a particular pod.

It had been shattered by force. She gulped, reaching out to touch it. Garrus stared, uncertain. He stepped carefully to her, "What is this?"

"Shepard's repurposing pod. Genetic material.", she replied quickly, handing him a cracked data pad. An old screenshot of the data stamped from a distant future displayed.

He gazed, reading its contents. Shepard stood beside Satima, "What did you find?"

Satima closed her eyes briefly, opening them to a watery stare. "You don't want to know."

She started to silently weep, kneeling to sit against the pod station on the floor. Shepard knelt next to her, as Satima buried her head between her knees. Akasia looked on upset.

Garrus remained to the side, reading the terrifying notes of _Archer_. He sickeningly described how Shepard's body was remade into Reaper. The genetic anomaly of her bio-engineered "child", and how he promised the Directive a living reaper. Not Shepard, but Satima. There was something else, but the data was too corrupted.

Ronin leaned down in front of Satima, "This is what you didn't want me to know about you?", he asked.

She looked up, quickly wiping her eyes. "I was afraid you would look at me as an abomination. A twisted existence not even nature would touch." Satima resumed burying her head between her knees, her voice almost muffled. "Jormun understood this. He knew much more, seen much more. Before his life was taken away."

Shepard watched Ronin try to reach out to her, but his hesitation prevented closer contact. She put her hands equally on them both. "We need to continue looking for Shiala.", turning her gaze to Satima, who now looked up to her.

"I can't possibly imagine what you've been through, but we must stop her. And after she's been dealt with..." Shepard took her hand off Ronin's shoulder and wiped a stray tear from Satima's cheek. "Your father and I will find you help to heal from the past. Promise." She smiled.

Satima looked her up and down in surprise and fear. Find her help? What kind of help?

"The last lab has rachni readings. We should check it out.", Akasia informed.

Satima sat up, following them out. Garrus stood by, his gaze narrowing on the chair.

Once they entered the last lab, Satima immediately remembered what it was for. "This is the bio-weapons chamber! Reaper would come here often when she encountered a rebel colony or two.", she informed.

The team stared at her. Satima glanced to them, "She used everything at her command to the Directive's will. Frightening as it sounds, Reaper was very effective in her wars. No one was left alive."

They all stared at Shepard. The war-trained soldier in her, knew what that meant. "Hey, that was a different me!" She complained.

"Over here.", Akasia announced.

At a chemicals station, they found a previous hack into the hive's data systems. Someone was trying to find a permanent solution to Akasia's cure. "This is scary. She's going to make a deadlier virus. Eradicating my cure. Satima, if she manages to perfect this?"

Satima faced Akasia."I'll kill her first."

"Then we're wasting time. Let's trace the hack to her.", Shepard ordered.

Akasia went to work, quickly finding Shiala's location."Kha ve.", she spoke in shock.

"What?", Satima asked.

Akasia turned to her in terror. "She's on the derelict reaper."

Garrus looked to Shepard, as Ronin stepped forward, concerned. "A reaper? Here?", he asked disturbed.

Before they could react, the platform turned on. Running to the entrance of the hive labs they used, the team witnessed dozens of rachni pouring out. "Shoot them down!", Shepard yelled.

Using the entrance for cover, they opened fire. Rachni bodies were piling up around it. "They're trying to overflow the rifter's singularity path. If that happens, we're stuck here without shuttle transport.", Akasia shouted.

Satima figured that Shiala was attempting to trap them. If she ran through and stopped the overflow, then the rifter might be saved. Where ever she would end up is anyone's guess. Shepard kept a small horde from overwhelming the left side, while Garrus sniped the larger warriors from the back.

Ronin looked at Satima briefly, catching that curious look in her eye. "Satima. You stopped firing?", he yelled.

She gazed to Akasia,"Help them reach the reaper. I'll stop the rachni overflow."

Akasia used her sentarian pistol to shoot a few small rachni, "What?", she said aloud.

Satima faced the platform and the many rachni."You heard me!", she yelled before running forward. She passed rachni attempting to impale her with their large claws. Acid spewed around her. Satima kept running, hearing Shepard scream her name so close to the platform. A rachni slashed her back, exposing a small amount of flesh. Satima didn't flinch, but jumped forward, right into the rifter.

She was gone.

Akasia shook her head, "Here we go again."

The rachni stopped and were dispatched in minutes. Shepard ran to the platform, holstering her rifle. "What did she do?"

Akasia jogged behind her, "She wanted to stop the overflow so you could reach Shiala. We can still get to the reaper from here."

Shepard shook her head, hitting the platforms monitor nearby in anger. "Dammit!"

Garrus stepped forward. "I hate to say this, but she took care of herself against the rachni before. She can do it again. We need to end this Shiala issue now, or face the consequences of her getting to our galaxy."

Shepard turned to Garrus with a mean glare, then softened to understanding. Ronin stood to the side. Arkasia noticed his silence. "Ronin? Right? What do you think?", she asked.

He stared at them, personally irritated with the disorganized way this mission went. "We need to kill Shiala and find Satima. That's all we can do for now."

"Spoken like a spectre.", Garrus mocked. "I thought you cared about her?"

Ronin glared to him. "You're the one who should be more concerned. She's your daughter."

Garrus laughed insultingly, "I'm glad you remember. She's my daughter, and the last time we discussed that, I reminded you to keep your hands off her!"

"Guys...", Akasia spoke.

"Satima doesn't belong to you.", Ronin argued.

Garrus and Ronin got closer, each giving off a menacing glare. Garrus continued, "You know what an interloper is, Ronin? Someone who becomes involved in a situation where they're not wanted. And son, you're not wanted here." He quipped dangerously.

Ronin flew at him in a rage. Garrus caught his fist but received a knee to the gut. Akasia stood back watching the two men fight in a savage manner. What was happening?

Shepard had enough. She took the butt her of rifle and hit Ronin hard on the head, leaving him to reel on the floor in pain. Then turning to Garrus, she stepped quickly, a fury in her gaze. "Charlie, I was...", Garrus began.

Shepard balled her right fist and delivered a hard blow to his jaw. He never felt so beneath her before. Realizing as he held his mandible in pain, what a worthless idiot he behaved.

She glared at him, "Grow the hell up! So, she's infatuated with a spectre? Big damn deal! You don't like him. I don't care!"

Shepard turned to Ronin who was now standing, rubbing the back of his head. "You care enough for Satima? Then step the hell up! She runs from us because she's afraid we'll reject her. Satima turns to you, Ronin! You! So, work with us to help her. Got it?"

Ronin looked away in shame. "Yes, ma'am.", he said.

Akasia glanced around them until she met Shepard's steely gaze. Whoa.

"And you!", Shepard shouted.

Akasia stood to attention. Just like how Mem-Zurah taught her.

"Find Satima and take us to the reaper ship!", Shepard ordered.

"Ma'am!", Akasia yelled back.

Shepard used the monitor to find the coordinates that could help locate Satima. Garrus and Ronin stood side by side. "Word of advice.", Garrus started, still holding his mandibled jaw. "Never cross a mother."

Ronin smirked, "I'll tattoo it on my ass.", he quipped.

Garrus began to laugh, holding his jaw tighter in pain. "Hahaha...ahh. You bastard.", he replied.

Ronin smirked.

* * *

The Reaper vessel

Shiala's rachni halls

Satima woke in a dark place. No lights, nothing. She couldn't see a thing, but a familiar sound sent chills down her spine. The chittering and scratching along walls. Satima slowly stood up, wincing in pain remembering the wound on her back. Damn rachni.

Ahead of her, a small bit of light penetrated the darkness through a door. With every cautious step, she made her way closer to this curiosity. A wave of heaviness began to cloud her mind, while a sudden cold shudder almost made her stumble.

Satima reached the lit doorway, entering to see a giant hall filled with rachni. The red hull walls and metal spires to the ceiling revealed the place she was trapped in. A reaper.

"Spirits.", she muttered.

The rachni turned to her, but didn't attack. They cleared a dangerous path right to Shiala herself. She sat on a crudely fashioned throne made of reaper parts with hordes of infected surrounding her. The husk thralls were terrifying, more frightening than the reaper husks in the war.

"Welcome, my dear. We've been waiting for your return."

Satima's resolve diminished as she witnessed a new terror before her. Shiala looked every bit as menacing than their last encounters. Covered in the rachni's exoskeleton for armor. Her coal eyes never wavered from Satima's stance and narrowed with a fiendish grin towards the young hybrid.

"As you can see, my children hunger for other worlds. They await their queen to start this vessel's journey through the sentarian's warp gate. I hunger as well.", she smiled.

Satima walked slowly to her. "What is it you want, Shiala?"

Shiala stood from her seat, in a surprised manner. "I thought you understood? No matter. You won't be alive to contemplate the reasons afterwards." She began to pace around her throne, using her hand to rub the metal surface. "I was forced to work in the labs for many years. The Directive saw the value from my experience with the thorian. His... biology changed mine. Recreating my biotic abilities.", Shiala stared with a smile. "I tasted power, and wanted more."

Satima stopped short of the ramp to Shiala."Power isn't everything, Shiala. It can corrupt, destroy."

Shiala once again sat, "It can also create!", she glared. "Plus, it can bring me joy!", she laughed in a sing-song voice.

Satima looked at Shiala disturbed. "You're deranged."

"I'm a goddess! More powerful than the ardat yakshi ever dreamed! I can take your mind without any effort.", Shiala countered. She pointed to a platform rifter, most likely brought from the moon base. It sat surrounded by rachni. "I predict your friends will be here in three... two...", she grinned, "one..."

Satima watched terrified, as Shepard and the rest of the team appeared. Armed, and suddenly realizing the current danger they're in. Akasia glanced to Satima. She turned to Shiala."You're just going to slaughter us here!?"

Shiala leaned from her throne, "That's the point."

The rachni became hostile, lunging on them as Satima yelled in fear. Shiala laughed loudly, "All the best entertainment comes with power." She stood up, her dark biotics flaring. "Now, finish them!"

Satima faced them again. Something deep inside started to take over. A violent, uncontrollable thought surged throughout her mind. Satima held her arms outstretched towards the rachni, hands shaking as red biotics flared from them. The attacking rachni were pulled back from the group. Pressure in her skull from the unexperienced biotic display caused her nose and ears to bleed. Shiala observed in fascination.

"Wonderful! This is the power I need to remold the galaxy.", she quickly sat up, using her own abilities to push the rachni harder against the group.

The cries of the stressed creatures echoed painfully in the room. The powerful biotic powers were literally tearing their minds asunder. Satima could understand their pain suddenly, unable to turn off their red notes. "We're killing them!", Satima yelled.

Shiala laughed, "They are fodder. We are the apex!"

That word. It echoed in a deeper tone within the dark recesses of her mind, days ago. Weeks ago. _When she was given the implant._

Satima knew this was enough. She let go of the rachni, who suddenly had no more interest in their queen or Shepard and her team. The creatures retreated into the many dark alcoves of the reaper ship.

Their queen-Shiala, watched in anger. "Useless creatures! I will slaughter your entire species once I reach the origin galaxy." She turned to Satima, who had been weakened from the ordeal. Shepard, Garrus and Ronin slowly walked off the platform, aiming their weapons at the fleeing rachni.

Akasia witnessed this strange occurrence. Although the rachni were unfamiliar to her people, this was still an unsettling situation.

Infuriated at her loss of an army, Shiala quickly attacked Satima. Holding the hybrid's head between her sickly green hands. Her coal eyes narrowing in anger. "I will have my power! Your mind belongs to me!", she shouted.

Satima yelled in agony, as Shiala began attacking her nervous system, trying to absorb the powerful untapped biotics.

Shepard shot Shiala's leg but she didn't budge. A blue field of biotic energy surrounded the team, preventing them from interfering. Shiala grinned devilishly as Satima started to succumb. Her eyes closing to unconsciousness.

"Shiala, don't!", Shepard pleaded.

The reaper asari believed she had finished off the hybrid, letting go of her and watching Satima's body fall to the floor. Flaring her swirl of dark and red biotics, Shiala stared at them with sinister intent. "The power... it's incredible! My rachni will overtake the galaxy and the entire universe!"

They turned to see the rachni forced into submission and returning to Shiala in servitude. She laughed, secure in her victory. Garrus and Shepard pounded in the barrier. Shiala leaned down from her position to them below. "I'm afraid her little brain hemorrhaged and she died. Such a shame. The Directive had an entire list of plans for her." She started to chuckle.

"Pull down this barrier and I'll show you my plans, bitch!", Ronin shouted in rage.

Shiala glared with a sour frown, "You'll be next to die, because of your mouth." She looked around the room, "Now... what to do? Oh, I know! Commit genocide against the sentarians!" She began stepping down from her crude throne, chuckling past the lifeless Satima. At the bottom, she glared toward the group. "I'll start by sending my children to tear your sister apart." She stared at Akasia.

"No!", the scientist yelled. "Please, stop doing this!"

Shiala stood still, her laughing cut short as two pale hands held tightly to her head from behind. Satima leaned in to her ear, "Miss me?", she whispered.

"Wha..."

Satima began pouring out all her reaper biotic power into Shiala. "You want power? Well, you can take all I have to give!" The red biotics flared between them, while Shiala screamed in agony. She fell to her knees, purple blood oozing from her nose and ears. "Too... much!", she begged.

The hybrid could feel something different inside of her. Cold and cruel. The other waited, helping in small subtle ways. She took it, to stop Shiala. And learned so much more about herself in the process.

_Reaper born._

Shiala's last cries echoed in the hall, as her eyes turned white. Satima let her go. The "hive queen's" body falling with a dead thud down the stairs. Shepard and Garrus stared on in trepidation. What is Satima?

Ronin watched her gaze forward, lifting one hand outward and commanding the army of rachni to retreat. They began leaving, as she turned to the throne. Satima found a switch that released the team below. Cautiously they walked up the ramp. Satima stared at the dead queen's body.

Shepard touched her arm, "Satima?"

She flinched, facing her. "I'm fine. Just... a really bad headache.", she assured, wiping her nose.

Shepard nodded.

"What about the infected rachni here? And the ones on Lithera?", Garrus asked.

Akasia stepped forward, "Without Shiala to control them, they'll be vulnerable and scattered. It should be fairly easy to finish them off."

Satima looked around the room, walking carefully down the ramp past them. She turned her head to the left, then to the right. "I can hear them.", she spoke.

Shepard glanced to her squad, then watched Satima. "Hear who?" The team quickly arming themselves.

Satima stopped short of a stairwell on the left of the hall, leading downwards. "Their silence.", she replied. "Easy, indeed. The rachni are nothing more than mindless husks. Shiala destroyed them."

"So, all of the rachni on Lithera?", Arkasia began.

"Empty.", Satima answered.

Shepard gave a last look around, walking to Satima's position. "We need to return. Help the sentarians on Lithera."

Garrus and Ronin led Arkasia back to the platform, waiting on them. Satima started to follow when she turned to the same stairwell. The rachni on this vessel and on Lithera will be put down. She felt pity for them. Shepard noticed Satima's silence, staring at her. "What's wrong?'

Her daughter faced her with a puzzled and pained expression. "If Shiala had the power to do this? Then, what does that make me? I've never experienced this... ability before." She glanced down, "I wonder if Reaper knew."

Shepard sighed, "I wish I had the answers for you, Satima. You deserve them, but all I can do is give you the help you need to control it."

Satima looked up to Shepard, "At least you haven't given up on me." She then stared to Ronin and the others, who were eager to leave the ominous vessel. "Spirits, I shouldn't have left a year ago."

"Dwelling on regret won't help.", Shepard replied, putting her arm around Satima's shoulders. "Come on. It's time to end your mission and get back to the Normandy."

Satima gave a little grin, "Yeah."

* * *

Seat of Archon

One week later

Shiala's control was broken. The Sentarian military efficiently wiped out the remaining rachni tunnels and nests on their planet. Shepard offered codex information on the species from the Alliance's data. Lamenting how the creatures were sentient, exhibiting intelligence and were once a space faring species before the Reapers found them.

Akasia noted that in the future, any contact with non-infected rachni will be taken with full caution.

The reaper vessel was destroyed, along with the rachni onboard, though.

Head Archon ordered the remaining hive fragments to be dismantled and spaced into rifts. With no gate to guide a location, the pieces could end up anywhere in dark space. Where they rightfully belong. Forgotten and faded.

Satima felt at odds with herself during the matter. Should she save the data from Archer's experiments? Would it be important? Akasia promised to record any data regarding her as a precaution. This made the hybrid feel more secure.

Then the day came. Fires no longer burned. Barriers were taken down, and Shepard waited in the chambers of Head Archon with her daughter and others. As Mem-Zurah and Akasia's father prepared his gratitude, and judgement.

Satima wrung her hands, looking out the great windows into Lithera below. She didn't have time to spend among them. Strolling their streets, socializing with the people. Akasia, Mem-Zurah and Gern were her closest friends here. And even then, she betrayed them.

Took advantage and ran back to Shepard, hoping her mother could fix the mistakes. Reaper would be ashamed, or would she be unsurprised?

Painful flashbacks crept up in the back of her mind. She controlled those two soldiers. Forced them to help her steal the ship and flee. Gern pleaded with her, tried to make Satima see reason. It ended with him torn apart by rachni.

She averted her stare from the city. Akasia entered with her sister, dressed in cleaner attire than a week before. No more grime or blood decorated the armor. Mem-Zurah stood next to Satima, as Shepard observed the chamber.

The brick colored walls glowed from the distant sunset. Charlie viewed the room, until Satima happened to turn and see her. Her expression went to alarm, "What are you doing here?", she asked.

Shepard raised her right brow, confused. "Akasia told me of your meeting. I wanted to attend." Her real reasons kept from Satima. Knowing that Archon is most likely banishing her daughter.

Head Archon finally entered, dressed in the saffron robes of his house. He walked forward, nearly taller than Mem-Zurah with a solemn look. Satima gulped, while Akasia unsettled next to Shepard. She hopes her father will remember the good Satima did do, and not dwell on the "incident".

He stared at Satima with clear crystal eyes, a gaze stern and unmoved forming. Head Archon observed the Shepard in his presence, as well as the similarities to Reaper.

"Since your arrival, hybrid", he began, "I had hoped your knowledge and skill would be useful against the Directive. We foolishly attempted to conceal the secret by compromising our position." Archon glanced to Akasia, "Unleashing a dangerous foe and coming close to eradicating our entire race from a plague." He then began to pace in front of them.

"Your intentions were never clear to me. When you displayed unstable behavior, I overlooked it. Thinking you were only exhibiting a mindset given by Reaper.", Head Archon stopped pacing, turning to glare at Satima. "But when you held a blade to my daughter's throat, I had no choice but to retaliate. If Akasia hadn't spoke for you, made that implant to control you...", he stopped himself from anger.

Shepard feared what he would've said next. Her daughter's right to live after betraying the sentarians are being discussed, not a banishment.

He cleared his thoughts, resuming a more logical mindset. "Satima, you have saved my people. Killed the Shiala and rescued Akasia with the cure. For that, I and the sentarian assemblies are forever grateful." He then gazed to her, "But you are not well. Not capable of control over your reaper mindset, and this causes panic among my people."

Satima stood still. Fearing what he was going to say next. All this information is true, and Shepard understood why Liara told her to take Satima home. She committed a shameful and disloyal act.

Mem-Zurah stood out between her father and Satima, she placed a hand on the hybrid's shoulder. "Do not consider this as an exile. You will always be sentarian-our Master Pilot. But, you need help, time to heal. Satima, you are young and need to be with your own species for a while. Take guidance from them, let them do what is best. You are still my friend and I forgive you.", she finished.

Satima stared at Mem-Zurah, her dark teal eyes watery. That stare turned cold. She looked past Mem-Zurah as Head Archon spoke again, "Satima you are not allowed to return without the seat's approval. If you are found within the boundaries of our system, you will be incarcerated and tried for insubordinate actions, and assault on a superior officer."

He then stepped forward, towering over Mem-Zurah and Satima. "I see a young woman struggling in darkness. Reach for those who care for you, and draw on their strength to survive."

The room filled with silence. Akasia couldn't believe it. They're kicking Satima out?! It's not fair! She didn't mean to attack Mem-Zurah. "Father...", she began.

Head Archon gave her a displeased look, while she lowered her gaze, defeated. Mem-Zurah led them out.

In the hall, many sentarian's stood, murmuring amongst themselves.

The unpredictable hybrid is leaving, and they all gave a sigh of relief over it. Shepard replayed Head Archon's warnings. Satima may never have permission to return. She feels grateful her own galaxy is more forgiving.

Standing next to her daughter on the docking platform, Shepard watches shuttles fly overhead. "You don't have to say anything right now." She looked down, then to Satima. Her eyes searching the hybrid for any hint of reaction. "That Archon guy has already said enough about your actions. I hope you understand what running does. Your problems don't disappear. They follow you."

Satima didn't respond, her eyes darting around the docks, trying to stare at something as Shepard gently scolded her.

Shepard gazed off into the city, "I'm proud of your accomplishments, Satima. You've protected an entire race of people no one knew existed until recently. The fact they are the keepers... and the warp gates?" She shook her head in personal awe, "It had to of been an amazing adventure for you." Shepard turned her gaze back to Satima. "The good memories outweigh the bad. Don't hold on to the bad." It sounded more like she was reassuring herself, than her daughter.

Satima continued to remain silent. This was all Shepard could do for the moment.

Normandy

Satima preferred to be alone for a while.

The sentarians of Lithera, the entire crew of the Normandy, and the rest of the galaxy all see her as a demented freak. Ready to pounce on them and deliver terror. No matter how many times she helps them, saves them from villains like the Directive, or the reapers. They all focus only on negative truths. She's unfit to exist. Can't control her stupid mouth, can't control her stupid mind.

Satima locks herself in the core room. Sitting on her knees, staring ahead into the compartment above. Numb to the recent events. What good is the implant? What good was Liara's mind purge, if the other can suddenly come back and break free at any time? She's somewhere in there. Waiting.

Satima heard footsteps at the door, but they turned away. Good. Go away, don't even try. Would be useless to do so, anyway. Shepard wants to find her help. But Satima knows there is only one kind of help for her.

She reaches for a secret blade inside her boot, tucked away for emergencies. Contemplating over the six-inch metal threat in her view. Satima knows vulnerable areas that would promise a quick death. Does she deserve one?

Images of Ronin flashed in her mind. Jormun's lavender gaze followed her thoughts. And Gern's smile...

It'll be the heart. A useless organ that only brought her pain and loneliness. She'll jam it there and be done with it. No way of coming back from that.

Satima placed the blade over her chest, firmly pointing the tip. Her heart beat harder, and loud in her ears. The concept is easy, but the action will be difficult.

She didn't hear the door open behind her, and she didn't care. Only the kill mattered. Hers. Breathing heavily, she started to push the blade slowly, feeling the pain of the sharp tip begin to pierce through the thin armor. Someone suddenly grabbed the weapon and wrested it from her hand.

Satima winced as this person gripped her right wrist tightly, angrily. Bitter emotions weakened her to fight back, while her eyes closed shut to sob in despair.

Whomever this soul is that fought to stop her, knelt and wrapped their arms around her. She didn't want to open her eyes to see who it was, but that person held on until Satima gave up.

She sobbed in this person's arms, exhausted and emotionally drained.

He picked her up, laying her gently in the compartment with a disappointed look. Leaving Satima to a sound sleep, and taking the blade as he left.

An hour passed on the Normandy. It was getting late and most of the crew had either taken their breaks or took to the mess. Shepard had busied herself collaborating with a sentarian tech crew over the warships engines.

A journey back could ultimately destroy the drive core. With the help of two frigate ships, Mem-Zurah directed a team to stay on the Normandy until they reached the end of the gate back to the origin galaxy. Arkasia left a message to speak to Satima before their flight back home. Shepard postponed the journey for her daughter's sanity.

The crew members were all cured, with Ashley grateful to finally be well. She started spending time with James again. Cortez often teased them, happy to see the couple closer together.

Javik debated on whether he should stay on Lithera. Nothing would bring him more satisfaction, but there was a terrible dread at the back of his mind. The hybrid has proven to be the danger he warned about all along. He should go back, counsel Shepard against letting her progeny lose in the galaxy. Liara would object.

Javik smirked to himself. Liara T'soni. Something about her was clouding his mind as well.

Ronin was invited to engineering to receive gratitude from the crew below. The engine officers offering him drinks and a card game for his trouble, while the plague ran rampant. Joker and EDI overlooked the navigational guidance data the sentarians sent through. He didn't know if Satima was winging it or is secretly a navigations genius.

On the cargo bay, inside the kodiak. Garrus sat on the bench, leaning out with his head lowered. Damn the Archon. Damn the sentarians. They're all incapable idiots!

No wonder the reapers turned them into maintenance slaves on the citadel. He shook his head, disregarding his feelings as anger. Damn right he is! She tried to commit suicide! Garrus covered his head. Should he tell Charlie? Satima doesn't even know that it was him in the core room. Maybe she thinks it's Ronin?

That would do no good. She'll ask him and he'll reply in confusion, then concern. Then come the lectures about life and it's all worth living for. Garrus knows how she feels. Well, to a point.

It all goes back years ago, when Shepard was killed by the collectors. He wanted to follow her into death. Too damn shy to explain those odd feelings he had about her on the SR1. She stopped him from acting like a stubborn hothead, and managed to help him become a better soldier. "We do it right, not fast.", she used to say.

During that time, he sat inside his apartment in the lower wards, drinking. Garrus had contemplated eating a bullet. Two whole bottles of turian whiskey later, and that thought almost became a reality. But something pulled him away. Some mysterious force.

He's not a religious man, and the spirits have been silent lately. But, he could feel Shepard would return. Somehow. And she did!

Two years later, working for a treacherous organization banking on the fear of non-humans and their own shadows. Cerberus. He didn't care. Once her N7 insignia shown through his scope, Garrus knew his life had turned around for the better. At least for a little while.

Then came Satima. Amid a war against the reapers, this girl from an alternate future, full of childish antics and stubborn character came crashing into his life. He'll admit, it took time. But she grew on him. The truth hurt, and he wanted to run away, too. Charlie bridged them together, made them into a family.

Now, Garrus doesn't know what to do. If Satima were a child... Natalie's age? He could easily assume the father role and take care of everything. The Directive, Sentarians and even Reaper, whatever the hell she is.

But, trying to be a father to an adult? Trying not to dwell on the little more than a decade gap between them? And Spirits, does she need a parent. Father, mother... as long as someone can guide her. His comms came on.

"Garrus, I tried to find you in the main battery. Satima is asleep.", she sighs over comms."We need to talk. Come up to the cabin.", Charlie asked.

"I'll be right there.", he replied.

He agreed that they needed to talk. To discuss what happened to Satima and how to help her. Unfortunately, the Head Archon is correct. She's going down a dark path, drowning in her past. Garrus knows there is one action he needs to fulfill. It's time to be a father, now.


	12. The Return

Hope all enjoy, and thank you so so so much, for viewing!

**Disclaimer:** _Bioware is the sole owner of ME and all Me related material._

* * *

Shepard waited patiently in her cabin for Garrus. Now that the infection is cured, and the rachni thralls were stopped, there is time to breathe again. Time to assess what Satima has done. Her hybrid daughter slept in the core room. EDI promised to keep watch while they discussed the events in private.

She couldn't sit and wait, but preferred to stand, pacing back and forth. Running her pale hand through the thick strands of vibrant red hair, giving a soft sigh to the silent room. So many thoughts raced in her mind. Shepard shoved her hands inside the pockets of her uniform's pants. Staring away to the metal floor when the door opened.

Garrus slowly stepped through, standing in front of her. He had a determined, yet pained gaze in his avian eyes. Something is troubling him. Shepard has a good idea what it is.

"How are you feeling?", she asked affectionately.

He changed his stance to lean comfortably on one leg, glancing off with a wry chuckle." I was about to ask you the same thing, Charlie."

They both exchanged a dry laugh, unsure of how to start the conversation. She continued, "I'm sure you can guess what I want to talk about." Her eyes searching him, waiting for a knowing response. Their years before as mentor and protégé turned lovers had switched positions, and lately, it is Shepard looking for advice and direction.

Garrus gazed to her, "We "need" to talk about it. We're her parents, after all." That left a bitter taste, again. Why? He thinks nothing of Satima now, then as a daughter. Garrus tells himself over and over that she's a victim, not a villain. Regardless of the outcome, she's still his responsibility.

One that he tried to leave resting on Charlie's shoulders, unfairly. But that was over a year ago. "I understand what Satima did can't be excused, but I disagree with that Head Archon.", he spoke.

"How?", Shepard wondered. She watched him carefully move past her, further into the cabin to where the bed and couch occupied the area. He took a seat at the other desk, folding his hands over his lap while leaning out from the chair.

"She needs them. Mem-Zurah and Akasia, I mean. Have you seen how she acts around those two?", he argued. "You can see it in their interactions. Their comradery has helped Satima form a bond to their people. She feels responsible for them."

Shepard agreed with a nod, "I've seen it. I was impressed with her growth at the Seat, but Garrus... the Archon had to keep her away from his people, because he doesn't trust what "could" happen. Satima is still fighting the effects of indoctrination and her abusive past." She took a seat on the couch, staring at him with sincerity. "She doesn't need more missions, she needs rest."

Garrus looked down, understanding what Charlie meant. But what Satima tried to do in the core room nearly an hour ago, left a sharp pain in his head. The stress ache that meant talk about it, or suffer for the next couple of hours. He stared hard at the floor, counting the metal tiles inside the square grates. Should he say anything at all?

Garrus can hear his father's words echo in his mind. Charlie is her mother, and deserves to know. "Charlotte...", he gazed up to her.

She resumed her soft stare, waiting for him to finish his sentence. Garrus sat up in his chair, sighing so roughly from the anguish of this secret, that it turned into a lowered growl at himself. He placed his left arm over the desk, picking up a data pad and carelessly tossing it across the surface. Charlie leaned out closer to him, pushing the coffee table away from dividing them. "What's wrong?", she asked.

Garrus met her with his avian gaze, and an unhappy expression. "Satima tried to kill herself earlier in the core room. I stopped her. She doesn't know... I guess she was so upset that she didn't care to look."

Charlie stared at him intensely, "How far did it go?", she wondered, afraid.

"I just stepped in when she attempted it.", Garrus informed, looking away now. "I wasn't sure if I should tell you, only because ...", he began, "because I ..." Garrus stopped short, when Charlie picked up where he left off.

"Because you were afraid she would reject you for telling me.", she finished. Charlie stood up, stepping to him and placing his head between her warm hands. Caressing his mandible with her fingers, she gazed into his eyes lovingly, then leaned back with a calm expression. "Satima has a deep hate for all things reaper, she doesn't want anyone knowing about her life and the hardships she's been through. But she'll never hate you, Garrus. I know it."

He glanced down her chest, settling his gaze on her alliance uniform belt. "Are you upset that I waited to tell you?", he wondered. Now getting up slowly to tower over her, closely holding her waist and bringing Charlie face to face with him. Her hands had trailed down from his face, now to his carapace collar.

She smiled, touching his forehead to hers. "You did what you thought was right, debating between being a friend or father. I think you know who you are to her, and who you are to me.", she answered. They embraced, as he carefully kissed her velvety pink lips. Hoping that when Satima wakes up, they can finally sit down and talk. He'll be sure to establish his role in her life, and help her to feel safe again.

Satima wakes to the faint sounds of the core room. The echoing pings of the console panels on the walls and small amount of light from overhead, awakened her currently dull senses. She checked her omni-tool, reading the time and realizing she had been out for quite a while. A real deadline of the return to the origin galaxy ticked away in her mind, sending an alarm of haste to her. Satima didn't want to miss the chance of saying goodbye to Akasia and Mem-Zurah. She may never see them again.

Quickly, she sprinted to the lady's restroom of the ship. Freshening herself to look halfway decent and hoping they haven't left yet. Outside, in front of the elevator, she remembered her moment of weakness. Or was it pain? So many emotions drowned her to commit something permanent. But someone stopped her. Satima can't remember who it was, and as the elevator opened for the CIC, she didn't have time to care.

Once she made it to the top deck, Traynor spotted her and gave a nod. It seemed genuine. Through the screening frame leading to the war room, Satima waited with hands on hips, frustrated with this contraption of a nuisance. After the ensign waved her on, she stepped through the door to see the High-Commander and Akasia conversing with Shepard.

Engineer Adams and EDI stood by, also speaking at times. _Too crowded._ Always too many people... they looked at her with surprise and possibly upset? Satima walked into the board room, hands behind her back and standing straight to attention towards Mem-Zurah. "High-Commander.", she acknowledged.

Mem-Zurah stared with a warm smile, "Master Pilot. I heard you were feeling exhausted, and needed rest. I was not about to interfere.", she nodded.

Akasia smiled curtly towards her sister, while finishing putting her brown hair in a tight knot. She felt that Mem-Zurah was being snide about that last part. After being banished and tossed aside from her own people, diplomatic speaking; Satima should be outraged.

But her hybrid friend returned the nod, and continued to give Mem-Zurah respect. Akasia started to speak, "We're finishing the collaboration of the Normandy's flight home. Some of our technology can be used to give your ship less of a rough ride.", she informed.

"Would this require me to navigate the Normandy again, Captain?", Satima turned her gaze to Shepard. Formal and calm.

Shepard stared away in personal surprise as seconds passed before giving her answer. "No. With these new navigational data readings and the sentarian core upgrade, we'll make it through without your help." She finished, now realizing how her words sounded. _"Without your help?"_

Satima stood still, lowering her gaze. "I see.", she spoke in a defeated tone. Returning her stare upward to them, and maintaining a calm expression, the hybrid continued to ask if her presence was needed elsewhere. "Is there anything else I can do for the journey back?"

Akasia started, "How about we check out the drive core on your engineering deck.", she looked to Adams. "Could you show us the new upgrades, again? I hate to be a bother."

"No, ma'am. That won't be a problem.", he obliged, leading them out.

Mem-Zurah exhaled with folded arms, glimpsing to Shepard. "Has Satima given you any trouble since returning for good?" Now confident to speak to the Captain after the hybrid had left the board room.

Shepard snapped her gaze angrily to the high-commander, "No, Satima has not.", she replied sharply, and began to leave as well, when the Mem-Zurah resumed speaking. "Captain Shepard, I do not relinquish Satima of her duties lightly. She's been an asset to my command since day one. I only ask of her behavior, worried of a repeat of what happened to me."

Shepard stopped, slightly turning her head for Mem-Zurah to hear her, "My daughter tried to take her own life yesterday. Because the people she cares for have abandoned her."

Mem-Zurah glared, "She is the instrument of her own failures! None of us, not even you, can stop what she is. Satima must face this path on her own and either come out sane, or an indoctrinated slave."

Shepard shook her head defiantly, hastily walking away from the sentarian. Mem-Zurah watched in fustration."The hybrid is my friend, also. I could have taken her life when she threatened mine! But I let her live!" Her words died at the door as they closed behind Shepard. She heard her, but didn't stop to acknowledge it.

If both parents continue to be stubborn on what Satima is, then it "will" be her life the next time _the other_ takes over. Mem-Zurah shook her head at the thought, secretly mourning a possible outcome, and how to tell Akasia of the poor girl's demise.

On engineering, Adams displayed the console's holo panel of the drive cores and its upgrades. Satima was impressed and relieved that the Normandy can be safely navigated through a warp gate. Joker will be happy to do this himself. But at that moment, she felt miserable.

Ronin was nowhere in sight, and Shepard doesn't need her help, never did and never will. Why would she? The help of a crazed maniac is the last thing an accomplished and decorated officer would ever want. Adams cleared his throat loudly, waiting for Satima to respond to his question. Too deep in thought, she accidently tuned them both out. "Yes, Engineer Adams?", she finally spoke. Blinking her eyes in confusion and embarrassment.

"I asked if you think the drive core is properly upgraded to specifications of sentarian design?", he pressed.

Akasia looked to Satima, who also cleared her throat, overlooking the data pad. "Yes, it is.", Satima assured quickly. He stared at her blinking, before taking the data pad back and resuming his duties. "Alright. I guess that will have to do.", Adams complained. How is this girl supposed to be "master pilot" of anything when she thoughtlessly throws out an answer while daydreaming? The engineer stands confused at his console.

Both women continue to wander around the deck, with Akasia starting a conversation. She walks side by side with Satima, keeping a lowered gaze. "I thought you would be angry with me, since my father kicked you off Lithera."

Satima smirked, "Waiting for the insane reaper to pounce?" She glanced to Akasia before lowering her gaze likewise.

Akasia stopped with an upset expression. Satima noticed it, sighing. "I'm sorry. It was a bad start to a joke. I... I didn't mean it."

Her friend's expression turned to hurt, a noticeable struggle of feelings displaying in a troubled manner. "You attacked my sister, Satima.", Akasia begun, now glaring towards her. This sudden change in attitude in private caught Satima off-guard. "Threatened to _kill her_.", she recalled.

Satima looked away, "I know." She stepped back, feeling ashamed. "There's nothing I can do to take that moment back. What I did was reprehensible." The memory of holding her blade to Mem-Zurah's throat, surrounded by infected rachni in the dark and stormy jungle of the outpost soured her mood.

She deserves incarceration, not freedom. "Akasia, if you want your father to put me away, I'll accept it. I can't run from my mistakes anymore.", she pleaded. Now staring to her friend, afraid of Akasia's unknown answer.

Instead of disapproval, she gave her a knowing look, watching Satima's response and inner agony. "I don't want you to be put away. You've done so much good. That outweighs the bad, I think."

She put her hands on the hybrid's shoulders, turning her upset frown into a warm-hearted smile. "Friends forgive each other. Mem-Zurah has forgiven you, and so do I." Akasia gave Satima a quick hug, resuming her walk on the deck. "Give it a year. Father will change his mind, you'll see."

Satima chuckled, following behind. "You have a big heart."

"Flattery? From you?', she responded in shock. "Well, now I wonder what you'll stoop to next?", Akasia replied, facetiously.

Down the corridor overlooking the cargo bay below, they didn't notice four yellow eyes staring their way. Javik stood in the darkened doorway of his room, watching the hybrid. You do not let a viper loose in the nest, and hope it won't devour the others.

The hour of departure had approached, with Satima saying her goodbyes to Akasia and High-Commander Mem-Zurah. They stood at the docking hatch, still attached to Mem-Zurah's newly acquired warship. Shepard stepped to the last meeting, listening to the women speak.

Akasia had watery eyes, giving Satima a hug. "I hope to get leave soon, to visit your citadel again. This time under better circumstances.", she laughed. Wiping her eyes, Akasia resumed," Head Archon is curious about the keeper's awakenings.", she explained. "I'm sure to get a little mission or two that can cover my journey back there."

Satima returned a smile, her cheeks turning a soft blush as she shook her head in amusement."You find any way possible to get what you want. I'll be looking forward to your visit."

Mem-Zurah observed happily, never letting more than a small grin overtake her expression. She stepped to Satima, who stood at attention again, only to relax her stance and lower her gaze. "High-Commander, for what I did on Lithera... and how you helped me regain control of it...", she began, almost stuttering her words nervously.

The High-Commander raised her hand to silence Satima gently, resuming a comically stern look. They both struggled to stifle a laugh, with Mem-Zurah speaking. "I hope in time your mind will heal.", she glanced downward.

"Satima, I'm so sorry you must be exiled for a time from Lithera. It is a punishment you don't deserve, but father has spoken. For everyone's safety and yourself, you must not return for a while. Learn to control what you are, and accept it, my friend." She placed a well-meaning hand on the hybrid's shoulder. "Head Archon will forgive you."

Satima stared, glancing off to shake her head lightly in agreement. "Thank you."

Akasia gave one last surprising hug to Satima, before leaving with her sister back to the warship. They continued through the air-lock and disappeared down the tube. Satima felt those turbulent emotions return, holding still while tightening her fists.

She wanted to cry out, tell them not to go, not to leave her behind. There's no way she'll survive back in the origin galaxy. Shepard can't stop the other... she can't help her!

Shepard touched Satima's arm, catching her attention. "Satima? Are you okay?", she asked sincerely.

The hybrid glanced to her, returning her gaze to a closed docking hatch. "I'll be fine.", she replied sadly. Satima then turned around and left the cockpit. Shepard watched her leave, hoping Garrus's intended talk will help.

Joker leaned out of his chair, helpless to observe the awkward and sad goodbyes. "So, Satima's been banished from keeper land?", he faced his controls again. "Rough. Listen, Captain... if she needs to fly sometimes, you know, to clear her head. I won't mind.", Joker offers.

Shepard almost snapped back at his earlier comment before his offer. She crossed her arms satisfied with his kindness, and gave him a sarcastic stare. He turned to see it and laughed, "So that's a thank you? I'll take it, Captain."

Meanwhile, Satima returned to the core room. Intending to sit in quiet and reflect. She walked in, suddenly surprised to see Garrus messing around with the panels. He looked alarmed at first, but stopped touching the wiring and faced her.

His expression became milder, and displayed the turian look of fondness. Satima stood in the doorway, completely awkward at his presence and totally worried at what it means.

Garrus fumbles to cover the wires, before facing her. He steps forward, "EDI wanted me to check on the panels. With the new upgrades to the drive core, she has a lot to cover before we leave.", he informed.

Satima looked past him to the panel, then back to his gaze. "I see.", she replied. Stepping around him, and to her usual place at the compartment she often camped in. She picked up a few data pads that Ronin left before venturing back to engineering. She keeps missing him at every turn. Or is he avoiding her? Satima needs to speak to him.

Garrus resumes his small talk, hating himself every minute of it. "I heard the High-Commander and Akasia have left.", he started.

"They have.", she spoke saddened.

He sighed. This was going nowhere, quick. Garrus stared at her, "Satima, I was here when you tried to… harm yourself. I'm the one that stopped you.", he revealed.

Satima dropped her data pads, slowly facing him with a pained stare. "It was a moment of weakness. It won't happen again.", she informed automatically.

Garrus stared, unbelieving of her robotic response. "Satima... it's not your fault to feel that way.", he urged. Stepping closer to her, he continued. "You've been through a lot. You wanted to find a way out. I understand how that feels."

She gazed at him. "You've wanted to die before?" Satima shook her head in disbelief. "Why? You've always had Shepard to live for. And your family."

Garrus glanced away, and began pacing in front of her, taloned hands to his smaller turian hips. "That hopeless feeling, like you're slowly being smothered. Every emotion attacking you at once, filling your mind with emptiness.", he recalled. Sighing, he continued. "Then you get a sharp pain in your chest that hurts so bad you can't move. Finally, the thought of ending your life to get relief from all this torment fills your mind."

Satima's eyes watered, as single drops of warm tears rimmed her lower lids, slowly trailing down the red cheeks. She quickly turned to her little niche in the hull wall. Gripping the edge of the metal surface hard. "I let them down.", she started to sob. Gritting her teeth to stop it. "Gern tried to stop me, but I didn't listen.", she glared angrily at the wall.

"I've spent every waking moment in fear since the day I was created. Hating myself and others for the cruel life I was forced to live." Satima faced Garrus with a despaired expression. "Everyone keeps telling me to accept what I am, to _control_ myself." She stepped forward, her heart racing from the feelings of dread. "How can I?", she asked, upset. "When the days I am "normal", and can control it, they still see a monster?"

Garrus gazed away. What answer can he give her? She needed to talk with someone who experienced a similar life. He grew up in a loving family on Palaven. Shepard was an orphan on Earth, but had been taken in by Anderson and enrolled into the Alliance.

How is he to nurture a wound in his child, without the experience or knowledge to do so? Garrus faced Satima as she wiped the tears, folding her arms tightly over her chest. She stared off to the wall, "What made you feel that way? That emptiness?", Satima asked.

"The day I lost Shepard to the collectors. No one knew how I felt about her. She didn't know… spirits I didn't fully understand it either.", Garrus recalled. "I held onto a resolve to honor her by doing something good in this galaxy. So, I went to Omega. Satima, I failed people who trusted me too."

She glanced to him in surprise, "The names on your visor."

Garrus nodded.

Satima smirked sarcastically, already feeling hopeless. "But you have support! Shepard didn't give up on you, or you wouldn't be here." She lowered her gaze, "I have no one."

He stepped to her, watching her gaze widen nervously. Garrus reached out and brought her close to him. Words escaped his mind to speak, but he hoped this often-overlooked gesture of kindness would express his feelings properly. The reapers used her for their own evil purposes. He wasn't there to stop it, but he's here now to bandage it. Just like he did with Shepard during the war.

Satima stared as her head was gently pressed against his carapaced chest. Hugging a turian isn't exactly easy, but his strong arms held her close. Like he did before when she nearly took her own life. This can be enough for now. A private embrace between parent and child. And the attention Satima craved so much from her father, Garrus Vakarian.

* * *

The Normandy returned to the galaxy. Sentarian frigates led them safely through the warp gate, resuming their flight back to Lithera. With the whole crew relieved to be home, Shepard makes her vid-comm to Hackett about their successful journey and a cure to the growing threat of the infection.

Alliance officials prepared a quarantine zone on the affected planets, while waiting for the Normandy to return. Hackett had summoned Shepard to the embassy, along with a cured Satima, to relay the mission details to him and other alliance officials.

Days passed, when the stealth ship finally docked at the citadel. Liara and Javik left first, with Ashley leaving to the spectre offices. Satima didn't want to leave the core room, afraid the whole galaxy would lock her away.

On the presidium docks, Shepard and Garrus waited patiently for an apprehensive Satima to leave the ship. She hesitated at the hatch, while Joker stole glimpses in pity. He knows she's scared, but doesn't feel sure how to give friendly advice on the issue. Ronin came up the deck walkway, as Joker sighed quietly in relief. The on again-off again boyfriend should help. He hopes.

Ronin stared at the hatch with Satima. She didn't move for a little while, now. He cleared his throat and tried to coax her into moving forward. "A lot has changed.", he started. "You brought a cure back from the most elusive species in the galaxy and made good on your promises."

Satima lowered her gaze with a sigh," Which wouldn't have been needed if I didn't act like an immature coward to begin with."

"Everyone makes mistakes. You redeemed yourself from yours. That's enough.", he tried assuring.

Satima glanced to him, "Why haven't you been to the core room to see me? I tried comming you, but EDI said you would not answer."

Ronin cleared his throat. "I needed time to think, Satima."

She crossed her arms, feeling distant. "Contemplating reporting on the insane hybrid to the council? Maybe they should lock me away."

Ronin gave a low growl in frustration. How can she move forward when every moment is spent moping about the past? Shepard said Satima values his advice, even runs to him when she's afraid to speak about any of this to her parents. If only they were still together.

Those feelings hurt, but he's moved on. And so, has she. "Your pity party needs to end, Satima. You've saved the galaxy by being _responsible_. You've been exiled and publicly humiliated. Now, move forward.", he ordered, before leaving through the hatch in an irritated hurry.

Satima stood by, stunned at his attitude towards her. He's never bit back at her before. She blushed, but then felt assaulted. He doesn't understand what she's been through, seeing a few hive research and experimental rooms wasn't enough.

Does Ronin understand how much it hurts to lose good friends because of foolishness? She quickly walks out, glaring towards him reaching the docking platform to the cabs. Shepard and Garrus were relived at first to see her leave the ship, but quickly noticed the anger in her appearance.

Ronin had just opened a cab door, when Satima stepped behind him. He faced her, as she began to curse him out. "Go to hell!"

She took a step closer, staring him down with that demanding avian gaze her father held. "You don't know what it's like to have another voice tormenting you, day and night!", Satima argued. Her voice stern but shaky. "So, take your perfect spectre training and display your self-righteous principles to that turian tramp you favor nowadays. Because I don't need you or anyone else!"

Garrus and Shepard walked a little closer, hearing the argument and watching the display. Ronin glanced up, giving off a dismissive smirk. He then glared to Satima." You don't know me.", he warned. "I earned my _self-righteous_ spectre principles, by taking out the maniacs that threaten this galaxy."

Ronin stepped forward, forcing a now surprised Satima back to the dock ramp. She could tell through his smooth movements, and warning tone, he wasn't going to accept her words and back down. "And that turian tramp, is my ex-wife!", he pointed out. "Her brother was my good friend in the blue suns. A man much better than I, and more forgiving than I will be _with you_."

Satima had no words to counter with. She broke Ronin's heart, and even after he followed her and tried to reconnect as friends, Satima did all she could to push him away. He backed down, looking away from her. She could tell he was about to say something hurtful. "Satima…" He stared at her, his gaze hurting. "I can't be with you. A spectre can't be compromised by the enemy."

She stepped back in shock. Why couldn't she have kept her stupid mouth shut? Ronin continued to sit inside the cab, he glanced to her, "I wish you well." The door shut over him, and he left promptly.

Shepard slowly walked to Satima, and with a knowing nod patted her daughters back. Satima shrugged it off harshly, leaving the docks on her own. If this "help" can't stop her from losing the people she cares for, then the only way will be to leave.

Citadel Wards

An hour after the Normandy returned, a sentarian envoy ship docked. Several medical specialists departed the vessel requesting to speak with the council on terms of a universal cure and future inoculations against any reaper biological contaminants.

The Alliance met with them, sending Doctor Michelle to assist the specialists in the high-level bio-warfare labs on the station.

Shepard had been quite relieved to learn of this while searching for Satima, however, Hackett requested them immediately for a mission follow up. If Satima returns to a reaper behavior now, this could ruin her chances on Earth.

Outside of a seedy bar on the lower districts, Shepard wandered in to the dimmed space. Wasn't a very large place to drink and practice criminal deals, but she figured Satima chose it because of its obscure atmosphere.

Nothing flashy or modern stood out, except for the half lit holo sign to the one restroom. Interesting and disturbing. At the bar, her daughter sat slumped over a drink she had only stared at, instead of gulping. Shepard took a seat on the stool next to her.

"You like hanging out in run-down places, don't you?", she started.

Satima took a sip of her liquor, setting the glass down. "Reminds me of home.", she replied. Placing the palm of her hand on her face, with an elbow on the counter surface, and continued to slouch, wallowing in self-pity.

Shepard sighed aloud, signaling for the bartender to give her a glass of beer. She tasted the raw and unrefined bitterness of the booze, making a face of dissatisfaction. "You, know… I can't start lecturing you on your behavior and relationships, considering you're a grown woman, now."

Shepard handled the glass of beer, gently shaking the liquid and forcing it to swirl in motion. "I want to, but I can't. You have to tell me you want it, first."

Satima turned to Shepard, "Want what?", she asked, her expression puzzled.

Her mother set the beer down, glancing to her. "Parenting. Tell me you want it, that you need guidance, and I'll do all that I can to be a mother to you. I know the age difference is strange, and believe me waking up to realize you have a twenty-one-year-old daughter is not an easy way to start the day." She tried to jest.

Shepard's smile faded when Satima only stared in awkwardness. "Well…", she continued, glimpsing the counter in embarrassment, "Unless you preferer we just encounter as friends."

"Friends?", Satima wondered.

Shepard shook her head, turning back to the bars liquor shelf. "I understand since you've arrived that the transition hasn't been easy. Outright trying to be your mother wasn't fair. I should've stepped back and offered advice, but nothing more."

She seemed saddened now, regretful. "Being an orphan on Earth wasn't easy. I did a lot of things to survive. Bad things at times. When I was sixteen, I met Anderson. He was visiting a museum while on R&R and had been occupied with a painting. I marked him, figured he was easy to steal from, and tried a hack on his omni-tool for creds."

Satima listened, watching Shepard's expressions of smiles and widened eyes to the recollection of her past. She continued. "He found me outside of a mall, chased me down an alley and dragged my sorry ass to the security building. They locked me up, and that was it. But, he didn't leave. The guard told him that I had no contacts, no family. I was an orphan. Forgotten." Shepard took a sip of beer again, cringing at the taste.

"Anderson stayed the night, paid my bail and took me to the nearest recruitment office for the Alliance. He pointed to a large picture of a dreadnought and said, "Our future is not in petty survival, but true exploration. There's a whole galaxy waiting for you out there, kid. Don't ruin your chances for a few creds." I stared at him", Shepard recalled, "Then I ran. He didn't see me for another year."

Satima looked away quickly, "It was your destiny to be the legendary Commander Shepard." Her demeanor sulking further into self-loathing. Shepard stared at her, "So you made mistakes. You beat yourself up over them more than anyone could. Fine, do it. Then look in the mirror and tell yourself, you won't make them again." She tried pointing out.

Shepard continued, "I get it, now. You have the freedom and the time to finally grow up. To finally be a part of this galaxy, instead of hiding in it." She took Satima by the shoulders, making the girl face her. "It's time to let the past go, and move on to a better future. You have fought hard to secure it, don't ruin your chances because of the disappointment from others. I am here. Garrus is here. Let us be your family.", she pleaded.

Her daughter froze, almost unable to speak, with her rigid frame relaxed and expression calmed into a submissive defeat. Satima lowered her gaze to the floor below their feet from the stools. "I'm so afraid to lose you.", she began.

"You don't want me as a daughter, I'm too damaged. It would be best if I left this station and disappeared. Best for you, Garrus and… and Natalie." Satima swallowed hard. That awful sting in her chest returned. It often caused her discomfort whenever she felt abandoned.

Shepard tilted her head, feeling heartbroken at Satima's lack of confidence and inner torment. She let go of the girl's shoulders, getting off the stool to stand and placed her gaze on Satima. "I know you want to leave. I can't stop you.", she started. "But, I can offer help. Not from us, but maybe professional?", Shepard tried offering.

Satima looked up, staring at Shepard, while she explained. "Hackett wants to see you. He's going to go over what happened on Lithera, and there are sentarian scientists here too. It's going to be painful, but I know it would help you if you faced those mistakes one more time." She stepped in front of a sitting Satima," And instead of running from them, or accepting defeat, you'll learn from it. Move forward and never look back in disgust at yourself, again."

Reluctant to attend the meeting, Satima accepted that Shepard is only trying her last chance to help her. As terrified as she is to see the disappointed faces of those sentarian scientists, she slowly got off the stool, standing in front of Shepard.

Looking past her mother, lowering her gaze, Satima nodded to go.

Alliance Embassy

Councilor Khalee's Office

Hackett waited patiently, knowing the situation with the traveler was half-cocked at best. A crude term, but considering how the girl brought a potentially devastating plague to the galaxy that nearly wiped out the ancient race of sentarians, he'll coin the phrase as he likes.

The door in the office opened, while Khalee busied herself on her terminal. Shepard walked in with the hybrid in tow.

"Shepard, we have two alliance high-ranking officers waiting patiently and a sentarian scientist. What took you so long?", he asked, a little irritated.

Shepard stood to attention, offering respect and an apologetic look to the Admiral. "Sir, locating my daughter, the traveler."

Hackett nodded," Alright, Captain. Don't go all formal just yet, we need that energy for the meeting. Follow me." He led.

Inside the board room adjacent of the spectre's office, Hackett led them to meet with two officers and the scientist. She stared at Satima with a bit of disdain, then resumed her olive gaze to her data pads. Satima sulked in the corner, feeling more than terrible about her behavior on Lithera and the betrayal against Mem-Zurah.

Hackett began," El'Nam here, is a virologist sent from Lithera by the Head Archon. Or so I'm told.", he glanced around the room, confused at the titles, but continued. "She reports that the colonies affected by the infection have been successfully quarantined and as we speak the cure is being applied to every survivor."

El'nam spoke, "The Archon sends his regards to the Shepard and her people. We will deliver more of the antiserum soon." She stared at Satima in the corner." Head Archon also wishes to extend his concerns over the former master pilot, and at the behest of Chief Engineer Vale."

Satima looked up in surprise, but made no verbal inquiry. The meeting continued with Hackett reviewing the details of the ordeal with the traveler's mental state. He held up a data pad, then glanced to Satima. "You are called Master Pilot, correct?"

She stood to attention, gazing past him respectfully. "Sir.", she answered.

He nodded, "I have read the reports of your outburst and direct insubordination towards your superior.", Hackett glared briefly in disappointment before continuing. "Engineer Vale had no choice but to construct a device that controlled your emotional state."

Shepard sighed, and stood forward. "Hackett, sir. It's from indoctrination.", she informed.

The two alliance officials gasped silently.

Hackett looked alarmed, then seemed confused. He spoke, "We have over two-hundred and fifty men and women in uniform that have been under the influence of indoctrination. They had to pass a psychological evaluation before re-entering into service."

Shepard and Satima exchanged glances, when one of the officials stepped forward. "But none of them have the unknown tech capabilities as her. And only a dozen from the other N7 groups could possibly match her in combat. Admiral, she could be a liability."

This female official stared them down, unwavering in her concern. Satima gazed at her alliance blue uniform and lowered her eyes from the brown eyed stare.

"Which is why, although I have a classified report from T'Soni of this…", he looked at the data pad," Mind purge? I must order that Satima Shepard be put under psychological evaluation on Earth at Alliance command, in two weeks." Hackett glimpsed Shepard's worried expression.

Satima understood their fear, and although Liara helped quiet the other down, the implant could malfunction and disaster would strike. "I accept.", she blurted. Everyone stared at her. Satima continued, "I accept this evaluation. I know I'm not well… in here.", she pointed to her head.

Hackett resumed, "Then it is agreed. Shepard, a word."

The two officials left with the sentarian scientist, who glared one more time to Satima. Hackett led them further into the room. He watched the hybrid sulk while Shepard waited. "Satima.", he spoke.

She looked up timidly, unsure of what the admiral was going to say.

"Were you in alliance military-your actions, beginning from the moment you helped stop the reapers, to when you threatened the council. And now running to this galaxy from your responsibilities would require reprimand.", he explained. "But you're not."

Hackett paced in front of them, hands behind his back. "The Sentarians have exiled you, and now the only home you have is here." He stopped pacing and stared at her. "Therefore, you must understand why I'm saying this to you, now."

She glanced down.

"This behavior must stop. Permanently. Shepard doesn't deserve this from anybody, including her own child. ", he accused. "I don't know what you've been through, and God knows living in the presence of monsters will change a man. But, don't allow their training to turn you into them. Understood?"

Satima refused to meet his gaze, but nodded. "Yes, sir.", she answered.

Hackett looked to Shepard, "I'll contact you on the details about the eval. Until then, go and rest. You both deserve that." He then turned his gaze to Satima.

Shepard saluted, leading her daughter back out.

In the embassy lobby, they walked to the elevator, passing by curious onlookers and other whispers. Inside the lift, Shepard turned to Satima, who continued to stare away in shame. "I hope you understand what everyone is doing for you.", she explained.

Satima nodded her head, "I do."

Shepard pressed for the presidium ward. "I want to believe that, but until then, you have to follow your orders." The elevator descended, when Satima started to speak. "Whatever it takes to make everything right, I'll do it."

Back at the apartment, Shepard and Satima stepped through the door to see Garrus and Natalie talking with Jack. Charlie gave a wide grin seeing her friend again, while Satima stayed in the background.

"Jack! You brought Natalie home? I was going to get her at the docks today.", Shepard explained.

Jack chuckled, nodding towards Natalie. "The little sprite couldn't wait to get home after hearing about your return. So, I got early leave and we hung out here for a few days."

Natalie smiled at them, "We went to the arcade a lot and made a huge ice cream sundae!"

Shepard raised her brow to Jack, who defended her sweet tooth. "Hey! I like ice cream, got a problem with that?!", she jested in a serious tone.

With a laugh, Shepard gestured in amusement. "Nope, you can have all the ice cream you want, so long as Natalie didn't get sick.", she eyed.

"I threw up one time.", Natalie informed.

Jack snapped her head to the girl, "Traitor."

Garrus chuckled at them, standing next to his adopted daughter. "I'm a little upset.", he complained.

"Why?", Shepard asked.

He crossed his arms defiantly," Turians can't have ice cream."

Satima watched them laugh at the comment, feeling left out on what this "ice cream" business is. She knows it must be food. Quietly, she tried to leave the living room to her domicile.

Jack noticed. "Hey, girl scout! Where're you going?"

Satima froze for a second, then turned to Jack. "I'm just going to my room. I won't bother anyone."

Jack contorted her face to confusion. Natalie stared at Satima, slowly walking forward, and standing in front of her. An uncertain gaze searching the hybrid woman for a response. She then placed her arms around Satima's waist, almost chest high to the young woman.

"I'm glad you're feeling better.", Natalie tried to give a comforting squeeze, just like her mother used to do before the fires. Her hazel eyes watered suddenly at the memory, and upon looking up to Satima, Natalie finally understood what she had done for her.

Satima didn't reciprocate, but felt like her legs were lead. Natalie stared hoping for Satima to say something, as the room suddenly grew quiet. Swallowing hard, Satima looked away, and gently pried Natalie's arms from her. She turned, walking back to her room, locking the door.

Shepard tried to process what she witnessed. Natalie treated Satima like a sister, but her hybrid daughter couldn't handle it now. Instead of the usual unpredictable behavior, Satima treated the situation with care and left in private.

No doubt in Shepard's mind, Satima needs help. There's a lot of pain wrapped up in her child, and it's eating her alive.

Jack crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently while Garrus and Shepard exchanged worried glances. Natalie stood there, upset that Satima didn't like her hug. She's trying to be a good sister to her!

Satima gets all the attention, and gets to go everywhere with Ms. Shepard…. mom. Natalie silently gasped to herself, holding a small hand over her mouth like she had said those words out loud. Garrus stepped behind her, "Natalie, are you okay?"

Natalie felt angry suddenly, quickly facing him. "Just leave me alone!", she shouted with tears in her eyes.

Garrus stood back surprised, but didn't stop her from running to her room on the other side of apartment. He turned around to see Shepard watch in concern. Jack continued to tap her foot, then stopped. "What's going on?", she demanded.

Shepard glanced in her direction unhappily, taking a seat on the couch facing the large windows ahead. "Satima has been suffering from long term indoctrination and abuse for years. It's affecting her life every day." She stared at Jack," She betrayed the Sentarians and her superior."

Shepard looked away, personally ashamed that her own child, albeit from the future and engineered from her own DNA; had done so much damage in the galaxy. Interesting thought came about, as Garrus and Jack stood around closer to her.

Wouldn't it be balance, that although she has played the hero-the guardian, the shield to this galaxy for a long time. That if it were not her, but her own child that ends up the villain at the end?

Garrus sat next to her, repeating her name over and over, until she snapped out of it. "Charlie…Charlie… Charlie!"

"What?!", she nearly shouted.

Jack unfolded her arms, "You were daydreaming, Shepard." She placed a hand on her hip, leaning into it with an expression of pity. "You guys got a handful to deal with."

"Yeah.", Garrus spoke.

Jack shook her head, "Well, I'll be here for a couple of days. If you guys need any help with the kids," she laughed in jest," Let me know and I'll put them in time-out barriers."

Shepard laughed.

Garrus stood up, extending his hand to Jack. She took it, as he spoke. "Thanks Jack."

After she left the apartment, they both sat together, letting out deep sighs. Charlie held Garrus's taloned hand, as she wondered what to do next. "We have two weeks to prepare her for Earth. The last time she set foot there, reapers were crawling all over the place.", she recalled.

"It's been two years, Charlie.", he turned his head to her. An avian gaze searching her sad outlook. "I haven't been on Earth since that day either, but the vids of the new reconstruction look good."

He tried to assure her in this matter. Palaven still had buildings that were too dangerous to fix, and hazardous from the reaper blasts. It would take decades for his people to rebuild, and more to find all the bodies that weren't turned into ash.

Charlie looked at him, "I just don't want her to see a barren wasteland again. Remember, I haven't been back there in a while, too." She gazed out to the windows, watching the sky cars pass by. "For them both this station has been the only home they know. Palaven and Earth are big steps, and I don't blame either Satima or Natalie for not wanting to try."

Garrus leaned over to her, taking her face into his hand and caressing the soft human cheek. Charlie's emerald eyes pierced his gaze. "We'll do this as a family."

She smiled, lightly chuckling. "I know. Just us, together."

Garrus shook his head," Not just us, but your whole family."

Charlie stared at him puzzled. "My whole family?"

"Yes.", he said. "The Normandy." Garrus widened his mandibles into a turian smile. Charlie touched his plated forehead to hers affectionately.

* * *

Following Day

Satima woke from a nightmare. Cold sweat pouring down her face, as her turian gaze looked for the monsters in the dark of the room. _Empty and silent._ Slowly, she pulled the covers off her, sitting on the edge of the bed. Satima ran slender fingers through a no longer shaven ginger hair.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips, followed by a cold shudder. The thoughts of Lithera and Gern, the rachni hive-queen and how she betrayed her closest friends nauseated her.

In the bathroom, she stared at her reflection. Dark circles dulled her gaze. Didn't help her complexion by being paler than the snow on the planet Borlask lived on. Looking more closely, Satima could see that she seemed sickly. Even after the cure, and silencing the other for now, her body had gone from fit and agile, to thin and weak.

Did they notice on the ship? Had she worked herself so hard on Lithera to rid the planet of the rachni, that she forgot to rest and replenish? When she returned, infected, was she so pale?

Clearly the plague had created enough trauma to her system. Maybe that's what caused her to weaken against the alter? If Liara hadn't done that purge, and the implant from Akasia?

There was a knock on her door. Satima leaned out and listened, as another knock echoed. She walked out, glimpsing the holo clock on her dresser. It's morning. A voice spoke from the other side.

"Whenever you're hungry, there's dextro food in the fridge. If you need any help… just let me know."

It was Shepard.

Satima didn't answer, choosing to crawl back into bed and skip the family morning social altogether.

At the table, Natalie sat opposite of Garrus, sorry for her how she acted the previous day. She averted her gaze, focusing on her cereal. Shepard, her new mom, watched them both eat silently. She smiled at them, taking a seat next to Natalie with her coffee.

After a few bites, she looked up to him. He continued to read an article in his visor, waiting for a message from Daxis. She started to speak, letting out barely a soft tone before quickly shutting her mouth. Garrus closed his extranet tab, now seeing her clearly.

He wasn't sore at what she said yesterday, only worried. Settling into a parent role wasn't easy, and he still struggles to be open with Natalie. Unfortunately, he feels his parenting style has turned to more of a cop versus informant role with Satima. As he always pleads with her to make the right decisions and connects with her only during combat.

Natalie sat crossed legged in her chair. She kept glancing to him. "I'm sorry!", she shouted, embarrassed.

They both stared at her in surprise.

"What was that?", Charlie asked.

Natalie played with her food, keeping a lowered gaze. "I said, _I'm sorry._ About yesterday. I thought Satima would be happy to be here… like me. But, she's not."

Garrus exchanged a glance to Charlie, returning a soft avian gaze to Natalie. "Satima.", he began," Is going through a difficult time, right now. She's lost friends, and it's going to be a while before she feels better." He kept a stare to watch her response. "Do you understand?"

Natalie looked at him. He could tell the little cogwheels of child-like understanding where turning in her mind. With a calmer gaze, she nodded. "Yes, dad. I do."

Another surprise. Garrus leaned back, somewhat stunned but answered. "Good."

Charlie observed with a smile. After all they've been through, it seemed like a few barriers were taken down between them. Now if only Satima's barriers could be brought down. But that will take time, and trust.

Just as she was finishing her thoughts, a ping echoed off her omni-tool. Charlie opened the message. There is a meeting with the councilors today, and her presence is requested. She glanced to Garrus.

He and Natalie were busy discussing her time at the academy while they were away in the sentarian system. Charlie cleared her throat, they both looked up. "I'm meeting with the council today.", she informed. "I don't know what it is about, but I can just guess."

"Do you need me to come with you?", Garrus asked.

Charlie shook her head," No. Besides, it would probably be best if you stayed here with Natalie. Keep an eye on Satima." She cautioned.

Garrus nodded his head, then looked back to the hall. "Speaking of which, she hasn't come out of there in a while. I'm worried."

"I am too, but we should give her space. She'll come out in time.", Charlie assured.

Shepard prepared herself for the meeting. Dressing in alliance uniform for formality and a show of rank. She'll need to remind them that this time, her words will be weighed, carefully. Satima is her daughter, and no one will lock her away.

Hackett gave a sound order in urging Satima to receive help. She needs therapy to cope with her past and the traumatic mistakes she's made from poor judgement.

Taking the cab to the presidium and using an elevator to reach the lobby, Shepard bumped into an unexpected person from her past. His dark hair and suspicious glare were a dead giveaway. A man that once ran with her in a gang on earth, long ago.

He managed to narrow his gaze on her, immediately stomping forward with a small group of men and women at his heels. What now?

"SHEPARD!", he shouted. Finally standing in front of her, blocking her way to the stairs that led to Khalee's office. "We want answers!", he demanded.

She crossed her arms in irritation at their glares and angry agreements. "I don't answer to you. Get out of my way.", she steadily warned.

"Damn straight you do!", he paced. "Do you remember me?"

"Hard to forget an asshole like you.", she countered. "Finch. You used to be in the Reds with me, a long time ago." Her recollection leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Five years ago on the citadel, you wanted me to free one of your men. I alerted the c-sec guard to your little scheme. Then you disappeared." She smirked out loud in amazement," Figures the reapers couldn't get rid of scum like you in the galaxy."

Finch balled his fists, then released them with a nasty glare. "Oh, I survived. Fled to Omega, where that stupid asari let a bunch of idiots create reaper monsters. "Humanity first"- I watched my friends die from those things." He complained. "I remember the collectors kidnapping human colonies. You worked with Cerberus and stood up for humanity, going rogue and taking down those bastards, doing the Reds proud."

Shepard unfolded her arms, confused. "Then why are you here, harassing me?"

Finch and the others glimpsed to each other, their gazes changed to worry. He stared at her, "Because of your alien-loving ways, this galaxy is once again in danger."

"From what?", Shepard implored, annoyed.

Finch stepped closer, "That thing you openly call your daughter. She's an abomination to all of mankind! We're not meant to breed with those aliens!" He then pointed to a turian c-sec guard in disgust.

Shepard shook her head, "Finch, you're nothing but a sad little man. Leading others down your path of personal destruction. Take your bigot mouth and get out of my sight, before I toss your sorry ass from this station.", she glared in warning.

Unknown to them a crowd gathered, listening to the loud debate. Suddenly, a large applause roared around them. The crowd of different species took to Shepard's defense of her hybrid progeny. That despite the implications of the terrifying reaper child, she did save the station from the rogue sentarian and had a hand in stopping the reapers.

Shepard looked on in approval, smiling towards Finch a bit deviously. "You see, Finch? No matter what color your skin is, or how many eyes you have, or if you come from a civilization of one sex. Your actions speak more loudly than your physical appearance. And if you think calling my daughter a monster will erase the good she has done here, you're wrong."

Finch stared away, catching a nasty glare or two from the crowd. He blinked his eyes, frustrated and defeated. "Paint the picture how you want, Shepard. It doesn't change the facts."

He left with his group through the elevator. She turned around to see Khalee and Daxis standing in the crowd. "I'm starting to think you should've been made councilor, Shepard. That was quite a display you put out there.", Khalee commented.

"Indeed. I'm glad you're on our side. Diplomatically speaking.", Daxis added with a smirk.

Shepard chuckled, then quieted down, reflecting in thought. She glanced to them. "I was just thinking."

"About what?", Khalee asked.

"The only other "hybrid" of children out there are the ones from asari. Genetically." She had spotted a small asari child running to a human man. He scooped her up in delight, as a beautiful asari woman took his arm. They looked perfectly happy. "But, those children are still asari. Accepted and actually praised for their different genetic makeup from another species." Shepard's face contorted to disturbance. "But, _my child_. The child of the Shepard, the only living hybrid between two species that cannot-as we know it today-procreate due from difference in biology, is publicly feared and hated."

Khalee stepped forward from the dying crowd, "I'm so sorry, Shepard. Satima doesn't deserve to be seen as such." She glanced down, then back to Shepard. "This is part of the meeting."

Shepard sighed, "Wonderful. What is the next part?"

"An assassination attempt on Gesin.", Daxis informed.

She narrowed her gaze in thought. _Fantar._

Shepard returned home, frustrated at this new mission so early after getting back. She knows how important Gesin is to the batarians. Keeping him alive will continue the peaceful relations his people have now taken up. If Fantar is successful in killing him, he'll start a war that no one is ready to face. Least of all humanity.

Inside the large living space, she spotted Garrus speaking to Daxis over the vid screen.

"I understand you just returned from the sentarian home system, but the small council is worried over the plague. Your reports indicate it was a bio-weapon from the reapers-this "Directive". A future countermeasure to wiping out a whole species.", Daxis spoke. He tilted his head, holding the data pad to his gaze, then staring at Garrus. "Has a similar strain like the "sickness" on Omega."

"Yes, but the one on Omega targeted every species, but two. The humans and the vorcha. And Mordin Solus had already confirmed then that the reapers were behind its experimental properties. The new infection from the Directive was levo centered. Doctor Chockwas from the alliance Normandy confirmed that. Though it is speculation that it has mutation advancements, which is why the sentarians were also affected.", Garrus informed.

Shepard kept quiet, noticing Natalie coming down the left hall from her room. She looked up in surprise at her mother, who then put a finger to her mouth in a shush. Natalie obeyed and waited.

Daxis set his pad down," As head of the reaper division on Palaven, your presence is required during a debriefing. I'm sorry you have to be gone for a while." He sighed to himself," I heard about Satima's ventures in the sentarian system. Can't say that I'm not disappointed, but the reports from Shepard's top alliance officials say she's going for an indoctrination therapy session in two weeks? I hope it works."

Garrus lowered his gaze. Has this information reached every high-ranking official on Palaven? If so, is his Father disappointed also? "Thank you, Councilor.", he replied.

Daxis nodded, "Of course. "

The vid screen ended with Garrus turning around to Shepard and Natalie. He sat up, approaching their direction. "Looks like I'll be gone for a bit. If I'm lucky the turian council won't take long telling me how my hybrid daughter is a danger to the galaxy." Garrus tried to be facetious, but his own attempt at the jest failed. He didn't look forward to the visit, despite the personal excitement to see his father and sister again. "Charlie… do you think that going to earth will help?", he wondered.

Charlie tilted her head," You really are worried about her?"

Garrus nodded," I know you are too, it's just that… I'm not sure how I can help her."

Charlie stared at him, as Natalie stepped closer. Searching their faces with her hazel eyes. "I can help.", she began. "I know I go back to school tomorrow, but when I get home, we can go to the arcade or the presidium parks."

Her hopeful response touched them both. Charlie wrapped her arm around Natalie's shoulder, bringing her in for a hug. "That sounds like a good idea. Only, let me talk to her first. See if she's up for it."

"I'll wait in my room!", Natalie replied excitedly, running back down the hall.

Charlie crossed her arms, "I didn't mean today…", she tried to speak.

Garrus laughed to himself, leaning in closer to Charlie and placing his arm around her waist. "If I had asked you back on earth when we were fighting the reapers if you envisioned us together and with kids, what would you have said?"

She smirked, "Us? Kids?", she smiled at him, before it faded into a worried frown. "Honestly, I wouldn't have thought this far out. I mean, surviving the reaper war and keeping your ass alive was hard enough work. But raising a family? I think I've met my match." Charlie looked to him sarcastically.

Garrus squeezed her waist tighter to him, "Saved my ass? I believe it was me, that had your six in every mission."

"Oh, I see. So, your confessing that it was my "ass" you were staring at in every mission?", she smirked.

He pinched her, "The vids back on the SR2 did speak of human male's interest in a female's behind. I just wanted to see what the fuss was all about." Garrus brought her face to face with him, teasing a turian kiss. "Turns out, I was very interested in yours."

She grinned, accepting his little peck on her mouth. "That's good to know." Charlie sighed, backing away. "Pleasantries of our passion aside, we have other problems."

"Like what?", he asked.

"I've been sent on a mission as spectre to handle an assassination attempt on Gesin Sar'manak. The new batarian leader. I'm pretty sure it's Fantar." She looked down the right hall, then the left. A concern on her face. "I leave out tomorrow."

Garrus's mandibles twitched in irritation. "I leave tomorrow as well. That's not good."

She agreed. "Jack is headed back to the academy, and there's no one that's not busy with keeping this galaxy together. I'd hate to use a babysitting service. Natalie hasn't had any time to spend with us."

"Spirits.", Garrus started. He paced in front of her, looking down the right hall. "I know one person who is free for a while." He insinuated.

Charlie shook her head, "That's not a good idea. Especially now. Garrus, we're supposed to be helping her. Not dumping Natalie in her lap and leaving them both alone on the station."

"Satima and Natalie are sisters, now. They both have to get used to it.", he pointed out. Garrus looked down, returning a calm gaze to her. "We need to speak to her, today. She handled Natalie's welcome yesterday. A week of normal family activities could do her good."

Charlie sighed heavily, "That's just it. Satima has never had a family before. I'm worried at what she would do, or how she'll handle that type of responsibility."

"Then let's talk to her now.", Garrus insisted.

They stood in front of the door, hesitant at first. It's been less than twenty-four hours and Satima needed her space and quiet. Unfortunately, that was about to be disturbed. Charlie knocked gently on the door. "Satima? We need to speak.", she tried in a motherly tone.

Only silence made the response.

Garrus began," Satima, you need to open the door. Don't make us do it for you."

A minute passed when they exchanged glances, then a barely audible voice spoke from the other side. "… it's not locked…"

Charlie stepped through first, annoyed by the darkness her daughter stayed in. Garrus turned on a desk light. They both searched the room for her, only to find Satima behind her bed, against the wall. She sat with her knees to her face, still in the same clothes from yesterday. Satima looked so pale and tired.

Charlie leaned down, observing with a worried gaze. "How are you feeling?", she asked.

Satima stared away, "Like shit."

Garrus stood to the side, "Honest answer."

Charlie eyed him, returning her gaze to Satima. "We need to talk."

"You always need to talk.", she sighed in frustration. "What is it this time?"

"Your mother is leaving on a mission tomorrow, and I'm heading back to Palaven. Official reaper business.", Garrus informed.

"And that involves me how?", Satima questioned curtly.

"We don't have anyone to watch Natalie while we're away. This caught us off guard, Satima.", Charlie explained.

Satima narrowed her stare in confusion, then proceeded to sit up, standing in front of them. "So, send Natalie back to the academy."

Charlie stood with her, "The academy is for biotic and gifted children. Natalie doesn't possess biotic skills. Satima…", Charlie rubbed her temple in an oncoming headache." Whether you like it or not, you are her big sister. We need you to take care of her, while we're on duty."

"No way.", Satima complained. "I don't babysit children. Don't get along with them."

"How about the kids you helped get food and medicine in the lower wards for with Ronin?", Garrus questioned.

Satima shook her head, pacing away from them. "We don't get along. And don't talk about him again!"

Charlie watched in anger. "Are you sure it's not just you, that doesn't get along with anyone?"

Garrus stepped between them, knowing the eventual argument that was boiling over. "Alright.", he started, taking his glance from Charlie and to Satima. "I know you're an adult, but I'm tired of this attitude. Now, we're going back to duty tomorrow and we need you to take care of your little sister. Don't make me ask again." He warned.

Satima looked away, upset. They made a connection back on the Normandy, and Garrus stood by her side, listening to the anger and fear that she felt. She should respect him and Shepard. With a nod, Satima faced them. "Okay. I'll watch her."

Charlie sighed in relief, and tried to smile at Satima. But the girl wouldn't have it. They left her alone for now, giving Satima time to process this. She'll come around, and when they get to earth. Satima will finally get the help she needs.

Normandy Docks

Next Morning

Satima cleaned herself up, and quietly joined the "family" at their departure. Shepard intends to take Garrus to Palaven. They'll be traveling together, while she is stuck with the human girl-child. Natalie was practically dotted on, placed between them during their familial embrace. She looked to Satima, who preferred to sulk to the side, a scornful expression warning the girl not to speak to her.

Shepard hugged Natalie one more time," Ok. Remember to go straight to school. If you need anything, contact me through vid-comm. Satima will take care of you."

Natalie, who had grown a few inches since being in the academy for a month, nodded. "I will."

Satima led Natalie to the cab, when Garrus stopped her with a worried stare, "Whatever you feel, whenever it happens… don't take it out on her."

Satima's expression suddenly changed to a self-consciences concern. She couldn't look him in the eye and pretend things will be cheery.

Garrus grabbed her arm quickly as she tried to walk away, squeezing roughly. "I mean it.", he glared. His voice stern this time. "Natalie cares about you. She sees you as a sister, so _be one_ to her. Even if it's acting. And when we get back, we'll deal with your problems directly."

Satima nodded, shamefully. She followed Natalie into the cab, and navigated it to the girl's school.

Garrus watched. Spirits, this is stupid.


	13. Paragade

Palaven

Three days later

Administrative Defense Advocacy Center

After docking in the space port, Garrus made his way directly to the Public Judicial Chambers. He already received a message from Agripenex. Two of his lieutenants from the reaper division he commanded before his mission to Lithera, met him on the second level.

Lateillia and Nerris, brought a report regarding their research into reaper cybernetics. A little project he put together with a few salarian scientists. Something personal, and completely unauthorized.

"Commander Vakarian, here are the results you wanted upon arrival.", Lateillia informed.

Garrus nodded, briefly catching her glimpse of Nerris. Both come from a regiment that were stationed against the reapers. And both had witnessed their fellow soldiers fall to them.

He guessed they might have formed a little private affection during that time. Always insisting to be together on every project. Nerris stared ahead, either unaware or trying to throw off his Commander's detective wits.

Resuming his study with a smirk, Garrus overlooked the data. It seemed promising, but a snag stopped the results from being plausible. He wondered if there was a way to obtain more detailed knowledge about reaper tech, without alerting other officials.

Lateillia gazed with blue eyes, determined to find an answer to her commander's research. She respected Vakarian, and his family. Proud to be under his division, alongside Nerris of course.

"Something wrong, sir?", she inquired.

Garrus looked up, "Nothing other than disappointment. Not from your department.", he answered. "We'll keep trying. In the meantime, I have a meeting with the small council. If you could send this message to my father. I would be grateful." He gave a turian smile.

Lateillia and Nerris saluted, "Sir!"

Nerris stayed still, while Lateillia began walking away. Garrus noticed his hesitant stance. "Something else you'd like to report?", he wondered.

"Sir.", Nerris began. "It's something I came by during the daily report. Something about a rumor from the alliance."

Garrus gestured him to stand next to an alcove in private. "You know how I don't like rumors, Nerris. But go ahead and tell me what you found."

Nerris checked the area before speaking. "That the alliance is also conducting similar research. But it's somewhere we don't know about. That's all I have."

Lateillia stood next to them, already nervous about this development.

Similar research? Garrus wondered what the alliance was up to. He sighed, "Thank you, Lieutenant. I'll follow up with it later."

They left promptly, while Garrus stared. He observed the all-turian building. Old memories of his youth, serving on a turian dreadnought for a few years before joining C-Sec, replayed in his mind. He suddenly wondered how Charlie was doing.

Tereshkova System

Antibaar

The New Hegemony was placed in a subterranean facility by the council, and manned by the alliance. The human military acted as controlled guardianship, leaving Gesin's people on this planet as wards of the council.

Most of the surviving batarian civilization had been placed in the lower arms of the citadel, with many that were mated to asari, relocated to Thessia or Illium.

This facility protected its inhabitants from the severe cold weather above, providing heating coils throughout and hydroponic systems for food sources. Gesin contended with the complaints, but knew the alliance was being more than supportive to his people. They and the council, promised to help them find a world, even if it starts here.

Level two-Control Room

Brev started her day with the same routine. She got up at pre-dawn hours, dressed in the mechanic suit, and continued with the rounds her small crew oversaw. The control room powered the main generator and four conduit stations. If one malfunctioned, her team would furnish repairs.

If more than one malfunctioned, the main flux of power would be diverted to their new leader-Gesin Sar'manek. His role is to oversee the evacuation of all five levels of their people to safety.

_Traitors, all of them._

Over a dozen families resided in the fourth level. With many more landing outside in the shielded docking port. Alliance personal were stationed to an outpost nearby to keep the port active and safe. A courtesy, Gesin would say.

Brev feels it's a way to monitor them. And why not? For years, their kind have been a thorn in the batarian people's side. Suddenly gaining favor with the council all because the turians decided to play war with them, over thirty-two years ago.

A hasty and overly ambitious evil. She never trusted or liked that Shepard. Convenient the commander, or… captain now, couldn't stop the asteroid from decimating her colony, and the reapers from slaughtering her people.

She stopped at the locker to rummage through a tool drawer. A wrench will do nicely.

All of that was years ago, and now, everything has changed.

This underground "haven" had whitewashed metal walls to reflect the cold surface, and the lack of comfortable beds further irritated her. The coming assault brought a pleasant smile to her batarian features. Many of Brev's people passed by her on the way to the conduit. Two sliding doors and a few security mechs blocked the first two electrical outlets.

Glass walls shown the blue tinted stone in the planet's rocky caverns. Maybe an attempt to give the "slaves" a view to a dangerous beauty. Once through the elevator, Brev arrived on the last level.

The second set of power conduits were in the last room of this corridor. One of the security mechs were down and being repaired, while the other two had been sent to patrol a local upset from a few disgruntled mechanics. Brev's plan is coming around perfectly. She walked through the door, nodding to a worker, then approached conduit four.

It had a large conductive spire, surrounded by smaller poles that sent pure energy inside its core. Conduit five had the same structure, delivering power to the sub-levels efficiently. Brev pretended to work on four, opening the panel to the wired pathways and digital array that served as information for the power stations. Her comms came on.

_"Brev, our people are ready. The outpost is secure and I have a team waiting outside the base to assault."_

It was Fantar.

"Excellent my leader. I am ready to begin the sabotage.", she alerted in private.

The other batarian worker was not a part of their plan, like many of the batarian inhabitants. Soon, they will face a choice: servitude or freedom.

The com-link ended, with Brev severing wires and placing her wrench inside between them. It will force a powerful jolt straight to the data frame, causing the spire to overload. Sending dangerous electrical sparks outward, that also damaged conduit five.

She began backing away watching for an affirmation of the event, as the other worker peeked in curiosity. He glanced to the open panel, his eyes widening in fear. "What are you doing?", he ran to the conduit to stop the overload.

Brev shook her head, and held out a hidden pistol. "Step away, brother!"

He ignored her, unaware of the danger he is in. Brev looked away while he continued to stop the overload, then she pulled the trigger. He fell back with a groan, dead.

Hiding behind the sliding door, Brev watched the conduits explode. Minimal fires spread, but the overhead sprinkler systems will stop that. They don't want to destroy the base only take control. And taking away their main source of power will do just that.

She ran back down the corridor hearing gun fire, wielding her pistol. Brev opened the door to the wide basement, seeing Fantar's men kill the alliance, and take Gesin's loyalist hostage. One of the mercs in charge spotted her, and sprinted towards her direction. They stood to the side, giving careful glances to the scene.

"Brev, we need you to head the militia at the outpost. Fantar has changed the objective.", Jenruc explained.

"What?", she asked alarmed.

He handed her a data pad, a rifle and armor. "The council has been tipped off, they're sending a spectre here." His eyes glared, "They're sending the Shepard."

Brev gripped her new weapon tightly. The Shepard!

He grinned, "And this time, Fantar has promised she won't escape."

Normandy

Shepard overlooked the flight to Antibaar. It's been awhile since she's set foot on this planet. A long while. Her hair neatly in a bun, she placed her hand on the top of Joker's chair, waiting for his input.

He noticed her uneasiness. "Captain, we have the planet on screen, I'm hailing the surface but there's no answer."

EDI turned to them, "The Alliance outpost com-link is active, with multiple broadcasts going through. But none are alliance signatures."

Shepard narrowed her gaze in concern. "Hack them. Tell me what you find." She begins to leave the cockpit heading for the cargo bay.

Cortez is readying the Kodiak, prepping the engines and running diagnostics. Everything had to be checked more than twice since they returned from Lithera. Shepard arrived from the elevator, walking out in a hurry to her armor station. He noticed she had a stern look about her.

James stepped up to him, "So, is it me, or is the Captain a little too broody since we left the citadel?"

Cortez finished the data run, "I think it's about the Satima mess. She's concerned, is all. I would be too, if my future daughter had reaper capabilities."

James smirked, "I don't think it's just that."

Shepard had put on her under suit, mechanically placing each piece of armor on her body. She finished, turning around to find her weapons already laid out on the workstation. James was standing to attention, half-way geared up.

"Ma'am! Ready to assist."

She raised a brow quizzically, then shook her head. "I need to go solo on this one."

James began to protest, "But, you always take a team, Lola."

Shepard cut him off, "Spectre business. If I need anything, you and Cortez can crash land through the outpost." It sounded sarcastic, except for the serious expression.

James wanted to argue, but kept his big mouth shut. Shepard could put him through a wall if she wanted too, her shorter height didn't make a damn bit of difference. And it didn't make a difference in princess lola, either.

Under orders, Joker flew the Normandy to the surface five miles from the outpost, to a make-shift camp containing land rovers.

The Captain jumped off the ramp with a worried set of crew members observing. She waved them off, verbally telling Joker to orbit back into space. Shepard made her way through the freezing snow, into the camp.

There were no assigned mechs, and no security. The heated hab had no one inside. She noted this, trekking to the land rover, opening the side hatch and getting in. Shepard took a seat, turning on the holo display and pressing the panel for drive. She took a deep breath, exhaling loudly before taking off for the mission.

Shepard needed to be alone. It's stupid to do this without a team, but they would just poke and prod about Satima. About family life and what the Alliance is going to do. She's fought batarians on her own before, but this time, her head isn't clouded with saving civilians and her fellow marines.

It's filled with fear, for Satima.

The rover pushed forward, spurting snow from its tires, as Shepard carefully drove to the outpost. Closer inspection gave her an idea of what is going on. Her comms broke through.

"Captain.", its EDI. "Those broadcasts are orders from a batarian named Fantar. The base is overrun."

"Thanks, EDI.", Shepard replied.

"Captain?", EDI asked.

Shepard cautiously parked a few feet away from a rover garage. She turned off the vehicle, and quietly opened the hatch. "Yes, EDI?", she whispered in annoyance.

"You should've taken a team.", the AI warned.

Shepard spotted a group of batarians. "EDI, unless you have something important to my mission to relay, turn off the comms!" She ordered sternly.

The com-link ended, with EDI and Joker exchanging worried glances. She resumed her navigations functions. "But it is. ", she explained.

The batarian mercs gathered around taken alliance personal. Shepard hid behind supply crates to listen.

"Fantar wants this place secure, but we have to shut down the comms. Our broadcasting could catch the attention of an alliance vessel.", one of them complained.

"Or a turian.", the other spat. "Since they're bedding the alliance, no doubt they've started protecting they're precious soft humans as well."

Shepard felt an anger at those words. She knows what these scum are insinuating. Her attention was caught when one of the alliance officers quipped back at them. "Yeah, better watch out or all our turian lovers will come through those doors any second and kick all of your asses!"

Shepard shook her head, stifling a laugh. That reminded her of Satima, then suddenly she heard a hard slap. The batarian hit the woman to the floor. He stood over her menacingly. "One more word, human-and your life will be forfeit."

The other merc stepped closer, "I thought their lives were already expendable?"

"Shut your trap!", he shouted. "They don't know that, yet.", he grinned to them.

Shepard brought out a frag grenade, priming it. The mercs walked off to the group, standing around the entrance to the outpost. She peeked over the crate, studying where the hostages were, then leaned back holding her arm out. Adjusting her arc of the frag, she lobbed it with all her strength.

It bounced off the ceiling, straight into the middle of the group. Shepard heard one of the mercs yell "grenade"! Then it exploded. Thick smoke clouded the garage, as she leaned out from cover. Shepard looked at all the red paint over the walls and ceiling. Messy, but efficient.

The alliance security team on the floor watched in trepidation before focusing on Shepard. The woman the merc hit sat up, a bruised eye staring right at her. "Captain Shepard!", she exclaimed.

Shepard knelt to them, taking a combat knife and breaking the zip ties on their wrist. "How many are in this outpost?", she asked.

She gave the woman her knife so she could free the others. "Ma'am. Twenty of the bastards, not counting the ones you killed down here. They're being led by a female, Brev. She sabotaged the base."

Shepard motioned for her to follow. "Can you raise a separate com-link to my ship? The Normandy is orbiting as we speak."

"Yes, Ma'am!", she replied.

"Good. Take your men and secure this garage. Once I've dealt with the others here, I'll give you a rendezvous to lock down the outpost.", Shepard ordered.

With an eagerness of a cadet, the young woman set out on her orders, proud to have received them by the legendary Shepard.

Shepard sighed, turning to the entrance of the post, and began her infiltration. She passed the remains of the previous group.

Through the door, she stayed to the wall, carefully venturing up the winding hall. Up top, four mercs were overseeing a change in shifts, when she hid behind a rail, overlooking the docks below. The shield that kept the dangerous freezing weather out, let in another set of shuttles. Damn!

More mercs piled out from them. She can shoot her way to the other side, find this Brev and end the assault on the post, but it wouldn't stop the oncoming shuttles. Where are they coming from?

She turned on her comms to contact that alliance woman. "Ma'am?", the officer responded in a whisper.

"What's your name, soldier?", Shepard asked.

There was a pause, then the younger woman replied, "Myra, Myra King."

Shepard leaned out from the rail, spotting two batarian mercs coming her way. "Have you established a private com-link from the Normandy yet?"

"We're almost to the com station in the basement. But, we've ran into a snag. There's four mercs down here. We'll need a distraction.", King informed.

Shepard sighed in irritation. So, that beats a more quieter approach. She needs to find out where those shuttles are coming from. "Right. Distraction, coming up."

She stood up, aiming her rifle and shot down the mercs. Their cries echoed in the open expanse of the docks, as the other mercs piled out and took cover. Shepard hid behind a console station, when her comms came back on. _"That did it! Uh, whatever you did. We're clear to work._", King exclaimed.

Five batarian rogue mercs made an advanced towards her. Spectre Shepard leaned out and shot one of them, injuring the other. He crawled back, she didn't hesitate to take him out on the way. Another merc shouted. "It's the damn Shepard! If you can't bring her down, then take her as a hostage."

Shepard laughed, feeling cocky. "Every time someone tries to take me hostage, they end up dead! Don't try it!", she yelled at them. She then tossed another frag into the fray, injuring several of the mercs. These guys are not well trained. Fantar must be getting desperate.

A female voice echoed throughout the docks, "I see the infamous Shepard has arrived. We've been waiting for an opportunity like this. You see, Gesin may be the focus right now, but our real problem is YOU!"

Shepard dispatched three more. That's six out of the twenty King reported, and ten more had just arrived. She took cover again, leaning out to watch the next set try and ambush her. "What do you mean the real problem?", she demanded.

Brev laughed, "You think we would openly take this base and attack your alliance so quickly, and without preparation?" Her amusement became apparent over the comms. "Shepard, this was all for you! A well-planned ambush prior to your… execution."

Shepard sat tight, thinking. The council was so convinced this was a real attempt to kill Gesin. Maybe it still is, but with the bonus of her? She looked up, leaning from a wall partition and took out two mercs. Lobbing another frag and running towards the sound of more shuttles. If she could turn off the shield and compromise the base, then the rogue squads would have to evacuate. Her comms came on.

_"Captain!"_, Joker blared.

"Joker, send Cortez with a shuttle to pick up alliance personal. I'm bringing the shield down in this base.", she ordered.

"_But, that would leave you vulnerable to the temperatures outside_.", he argued.

"Joker…", she shouted.

_"Ma'am, yes ma'am. Cortez is on his way."_, he complied reluctantly.

Shepard opened her link to King. "Officer!"

_"Yes, Ma'am."_, King responded.

Shepard had to wait, as two mercs attacked her. She held one off, delivering a hard blow to his jaw, while the other knocked out her leg. She lifted her gaze quickly, to send a strong warp to the merc.

King could hear the scuffle and worried. After a few minutes, shots were fired. She feared the worst, but heard Shepard's feminine grunts, then the comms went static.

_"Captian? Captain Shepard?",_ she shouted into comms.

"Here.", she heard another grunt. "Just readjusting myself." Shepard had been hit on the head, but her medi-gel was keeping a more serious injury from taking over. "I have one of my team coming down to pick you and your men up. Rendezvous to the camp five miles east."

_"But…"_, King protested.

"King. You've done a good job. But I need you to help contact the alliance and send them here. We may have more hostages in the base. Understood?", Shepard waited.

King hesitated, but replied. _"Yes, ma'am. Good luck out there."_

The comms ended, with Shepard spotting the barrier station. She made a dash for it, dodging weapons fire, and dispatching a merc with her omni-tool.

Brev came on. _"Shepard, what are you doing?!"_

She continued to hack the console, opening the barrier locks. "You know damn well what I'm doing. I suggest you find a nice warm spot to hide in. Once I'm done with Fantar, I'm coming for you, next.", she warned.

Brev grunted in anger. '_The Shepard is sabotaging the shields, get your asses to the base, now!"_

Shepard took out her pistol, and fired into the console. No time to wait for a shut down. Brev was running out of time, and soon so will she. The shields started to fade, while mercs ran to the doors. Emergency lights flared, and most of them were shut out. Batarians slammed their fists on the panels, trying anything to get inside the outpost's base, but it was too late.

Shepard put her helmet on, watching them all succumb to the suffocating freezing temperature from the outside. That makes no mercs waiting here for her.

A little voice inside warned her of the implications of such a brutal way to stop them. But she knows this was the only way. Many innocent lives at the habitat base were at stake, and not just alliance lives, but batarian lives as well.

Brev shouted over comms, barely audible through the harsh blizzard winds now inside the docks.

"You're a heartless bitch! They deserved to die with honor!"

Shepard's suit was warning of a breach if she didn't get inside a shuttle first. The hatch opened for her to enter, "You lost that honor when you attacked civilians for revenge.", she countered.

She navigated the shuttle to the base, already being shot down by merc controlled mechs. Shepard barely made it beside the old entrance, before the shuttle was overwhelmed by them. Opening the heavy base doors, she ran inside, closing them promptly.

The hall was quiet, as she cautiously walked through. Mercs were arguing how the outpost was compromised. Her comms came on.

"You may have infiltrated the base and disabled the post, but I still have the upper hand.", Fantar warned.

"Really? Let's see how that plays out.", Shepard smirked.

She snuck behind the merc to the edge of the entrance of the lobby, wrapping her armored hands around his neck and twisted hard. The other merc tried to run, but she gunned him down. This ruthless behavior reminded her too well of Satima. Is this the kind of training her alter taught the girl?

Further inside, she cleared the lobby to see a large storage bay, and several doors leading off to other parts of this level. She heard grunting followed by talking. Shepard leaned out from the door frame. Five alliance officers were lined up, execution style.

Two mercs surrounded them. Shepard had to stop this.

"This is justice for the deaths of our people.", the merc in the far-left corner stated.

An alliance male, struggled in his restraints," You're all delusional! It was the reapers that nearly wiped out your people. We're just trying to help."

The mercs scoffed. "Help! This is servitude! Trapped on this base, on a world that can't even sustain life. Our home world was beautiful, perfect. And your human warrior destroyed it!"

"Shepard is a hero! She wouldn't have let the reapers destroy your planet if she could help it. We're not enemies anymore!", he argued.

The merc signaled to another batarian behind the alliance officer. He stepped to him, aiming his pistol to the man's head.

"When you meet your gods, ask them why they were silent to your pleas for mercy.", the batarian grinned callously.

The alliance officer closed his eyes," I won't ask for mercy, I know where I'm going."

Shepard aimed her rifle perfectly at the mercs head, let out a breath, and fired. He fell back, the pistol firmly in his grasp. The other merc ran back down the hall. She leaned out, shooting him in the leg. Brandishing her omni-blade, Shepard stood over him and effectively ended his life.

After freeing the officers, she looked at the man who was about to be executed. "What's your name, Officer?"

"Peters, ma'am. Boy we're glad to see you here.", he replied in relief.

Shepard gave him some of the weapons from the dead mercs. "Take your men, and form a barricade in the lobby. Block the door. No one in or out. Understood?", she ordered.

"Ma'am.", he saluted.

She glanced to all them. "This base was attacked in hopes to lure me. It worked.", she sighed in disapproval. "Fantar is out to kill Gesin. I won't let that happen. Neither will I let him take another alliance life."

"Ma'am?", Peters began. "There are batarian families on level four being held. They got nothing to do with this."

"Noted, Peters.", she replied.

Shepard made her way down the elevator. If she can get the batarians that are not involved to form a militia with the remaining alliance, they can take back the base. But that was a big if.

The doors opened to mercs rounding up male batarians into a transport crate. Cramming them like animals. How low have these men and women gotten to treat their own people like this?

Shepard threw a warp knocking them back, then using her rifle, and taking them down by surprise. She ran to the crate, releasing the others. "Run for the elevator, and meet with Peters in the lobby. I'll comm him ahead you.", she informed.

One of them stopped," Our mates, our children?!"

She stared at him," Nothing will happen to them. I promise."

Shepard watched them leave inside the lift, she pushed forward to the third level by stairwell. "Peters.", she commed.

"Ma'am.", he responded.

"I've sent those batarian civilians your way. Arm them, gear up and form a militia. Your taking back this base.", she explained.

On the fourth level, Shepard hid behind a plant basin. A merc was pushing a batarian woman to the side, while others hissed and circled around their young. He touched her arm, giving a devious smile. She slapped him. "You bring no honor to your name doing this!", she shouted in anger.

He grabbed her hand, twisting it to her back. "There is no honor in defiling yourself with humans.", his voice thick with disgust.

Shepard wasn't about to witness this. She pulled out her weapon, and aimed. But not for a vital area. The merc fell to the floor, as a shot was fired. It echoed loudly. He covered his thigh, red blood oozing through thick fingers.

The female batarian snapped her head in Shepard's direction, while the merc moaned in pain. "Serves you right, Karlac.", she spits on him.

Shepard stepped to her. "Are all of you all right?"

"Yes.", the female replied. "I'm Taie. Our males were rounded like slaves and taken from us. What a disgraceful act.", she shook her head, as Shepard observed. "You probably think it's justice that we suffer the same fate as your human colonists did years before the reapers came?"

Shepard disagreed. "No matter how I feel personally. This is still wrong. No one deserves to be slaves, not even an enemy."

Taie looked surprised, then continued. "And are we enemies?" Her deep brown eyes searched in a quiet fear.

The Captain leaned on one leg, eyeing her. "I've saved your men and sent them to the lobby to fight with Peters. Now, after the children are secure and safe.", she leaned over Karlac, grabbing his weapon and handing it Taie. "How about we add a woman's touch?", Shepard winked.

Taie smiled, "Agreed." She turned to Karlac and kicked him hard. The women who offered to help, dragged him into a storage closet and locked the door.

Shepard smirked.

The fifth floor had more mercs that Shepard dispatched as she ran into one of the conduit rooms. The two that were still active prevented the cold from freezing everyone in the base. She found the console, quickly finding the damage reports of the other two on the fifth level. And a report of Gesin's whereabouts.

Her comms crackled to life. "Captain. Alliance is on its way. We also found the source of those shuttles. It's a defunct base, hidden thirty miles from your position. They're sending more your way.", Joker informed.

Crap. "Thanks, Joker. Put James on.", she ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am?", James spoke.

"James, I need you to lead a team to the outpost, find the batarian female named Brev. Take her into custody and secure the docks. More shuttles are coming in. We can't hand them the opportunity to corner this base.", she explained.

"Right on it.", he replied.

Shepard downloaded information from the console, "Joker, what's the Alliance's ETA?"

Comms opened, "Thirty…. forty-five minutes, tops.", he answered.

She finished with the data. "Ok. Comm Peters, and James. Take King with you. She knows the outpost well."

"Captain.", he replies.

Shepard turns around when the comms ended, a hard blow to her head knocked her back over the console. She fell forward, and laid on the ground, facing the ceiling when Fantar hovered over her. He smiled, then hit her again. Knocking her unconscious.

* * *

Back on the citadel…

Satima waits to pick up Natalie. She leans against the sky cab, staring down a walkway. It's been three days, and already she's thinking of disappearing. It would be wrong to leave the kid alone without anyone, but maybe… maybe she could contact one of Shepard's friends?

Natalie approached her with a smile. "Satima!"

The hybrid turned to her, opening the side door to the cab. "Get in.", she spoke sternly.

Natalie's smile faded, and she complied without a word. After Satima settled next to her, the cab flew on auto command back home. The ride was uncomfortable, and quiet. Natalie opened her satchel and brought out a data pad containing her sketches. She showed it to Satima with pride.

"I drew the citadel today!", she exclaimed in excitement.

Satima grunted in annoyance, and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "I don't care."

Natalie swiped the pad to reveal another picture. "I also drew the Normandy again. My teacher says it's better than my other sketch. She says I'm getting really good."

Satima looked away, but caught a careful glance.

After they left the cab at the parking pad, the girls took the elevator to their apartment. Natalie ran in, taking her things to her room, while Satima left for the kitchen. There's got to be some liquor around here, somewhere?

Natalie appeared behind her. "What are you looking for? Is it food that daddy eats?! I know where it is!", she pushed past Satima and rummaged through the cabinet.

Satima stood back, as the girl's words stung. _"Daddy?"_ Somehow, she can't imagine that man as anything fatherly. But, then again, he was the one that interceded and prevented her from being foolish with her life.

Natalie presented to her a box of packaged food. "Here!", she beamed.

Satima took it, feeling a bit overwhelmed. Natalie ran to her room and brought her "homework" to the table. Getting to it right away, as her "big sister", watched.

With a sigh, Satima let some of her anger go. This child didn't deserve any vitriol from her. She took a seat next to the girl, and looked at her sketches. "These are pretty good.", she began. "I like the one of the Normandy."

Natalie looked up in surprise, "Um… thanks?"

Satima set the pad down. "Hey, you wanna get out of here, and go someplace fun?"

"But I have to finish my work.", Natalie protested.

Satima grabbed the pad and overlooked what it was Natalie had been doing. She tossed it aside. "Citadel history can wait. Besides, you've seen first hand what kind of station this really is. You'll pass your test or fail. But it won't change how intelligent you are .", she explained

Natalie stared at her.

"How about this? We go have some fun, and come back early to finish this up. Deal?"

Natalie glanced to her homework, then back to Satima. "Let's go!"

Shepard woke to comms blaring about an alliance ship sending shuttles topside. Batarian mercs were panicking, arguing to bug out and forget the mission. Fantar shot one, and injured the other. He stood over Shepard, as she struggled to stand.

Moans were heard from the left of her in the dim room. She turned her head to see Gesin tied onto a damaged conduit. His head bleeding from a wound. She grabbed hers, already reeling from the blow. Fanter paced around her.

"Well, now it ends here. There's no escape for either of us.", he mentions.

Shepard sat on her knees, "Maybe not for you.", she remarked.

He held back the urge to strike, staring towards Gesin. "I'll show the whole galaxy the folly of this false leader. And how quick the humans are to betray an alliance."

Shepard scoffed. "You betrayed that alliance. You started this when Emerson took power on the council. This was your plan to destroy what little hope your people had left."

Fantar glared to her. "NO! It was **_you_** who destroyed my people!" He got dangerously close to her face, his hot breath causing her to hold back a gag. "You and your reaper spawn."

He motioned for one of his lackeys to turn on a vid-com. The droid hovered in place. "People of the galaxy, I have your precious Shepard. Soon I will execute this traitor and reaper lover. The false leader, Gesin Sar'manek will follow.", he announced.

This broadcast reached the citadel. A batarian fanatic hacked the news broadcasts systems, displaying the feed.

The council watching in fear, calling c-sec to find the source and shut it down. Down in the lower wards, Satima and Natalie were at the arcade, when many people rushed in to turn on the large holo screen. She gasped to see Shepard injured, and obviously at the mercy of this crazed fanatic. Natalie started to cry, while she attempted to shield the young girl's eyes from this horrible outcome.

_"You can make it, Shepard. Come on, break free. Kick his ass.",_ she pleaded in thought.

Meanwhile, Fantar continued his raving, while Shepard glanced to Gesin. His injury looked grave. She needs to give him her last medi-gel. There were only two mercs, and Fantar, left.

It's a risk, but she's gotten this far through cocky advantage. But Garrus has already warned her of that.

Fantar motioned for his men to hold a gun to Gesin's head. "Now, we will end this useless alliance, and end the Shepard."

Gesin moaned in pain, but could not respond. Shepard made a start, when a loud boom resonated above them. Fantar growled, "What's going on?!"

One of the mercs stepped in front of Shepard, "I'm reading an uprising. The alliance is fighting back and they've blown our squad on level two out. Sir, there are alliance ships coming through by the dozens!"

Fantar shouted in anger. "Kep-lac! Kill them both, we don't have time anymore."

Shepard rose from her position in the middle of the argument. She reached out and grabbed the merc. They had a short scuffle, with Shepard hitting his head hard on the conduit's metal panels. Blow after blow caused a wound that splattered red blood on the surface. He was dead in minutes.

She reached down to his body, in front of a shocked Fantar, and used the pistol to kill the one holding Gesin hostage. Fantar turned, running to hide behind the other conduit.

Comms blared. "Fantar! The alliance soldiers have the post. I can't outrun them!" It was Brev.

He snarled. "Then die with the rest of them!"

Brev didn't respond. He stood up, leaning out with his weapon. "Shepard! I suppose you believe you are secure in this victory?"

The vid was still running, with the entire galaxy privy to what they were saying and doing.

Shepard prepared her pistol. "I am." She leaned out to aim, hitting the metal next to his head. Fantar hid back into cover. "And I'm tired of your shit!"

He opened fire, missing her in his anxious reflexes. "Perhaps, for all to see, we should show who is the real soldier. Who has the real honor in battle."

Shepard smirked, "You ready for it?", she warned.

Fantar threw his gun down with a roar, charging out to the middle of the room. Shepard tossed hers aside, already preparing to use it when need be. She ran out, dodging his incoming attack. Fantar tried to knee her in the gut, but she stepped back, taking a hit to the jaw.

Shepard blocked another blow, using her forearm to hold his right hand out and head butted him. She then punched him square in the face.

It was a brutal and bloody brawl, with both getting pummeled. She wouldn't back down, sick of his scheming and his blaming. She held her two hands together, using them as a hard strike on his head. Shepard hit twice more, knocking him back and down on the floor.

Fantar crawled backward, his eye swollen and blood seeping down his high positioned nose. Shepard straddled him, delivering blows. Batarian blood splashed on her armor, dotting her face as she broke his nose.

He stopped moving for a moment, when she finally paused.

Shepard stood over him, as he suddenly stirred and began laughing. "You see?", he pointed to the droid camera. "Everyone knows what a ruthless bitch you really are. You don't back down from a fight, not because of honor, but because you want control. You want to dominant and dictate who lives or dies. Just like…", he coughs blood", … a reaper."

Shepard steps back. His words burrowed deep in her mind. It struck a chord, and one that always kept her up at night. That alternate future was not a separate path. It was always hers. Since the beginning. Gesin moaned, as she turned to him. Shepard limped forward, holding her side, wincing in pain. Her face was plenty bloody and bruised.

She found the medi-gel, administering it to Gesin, and started to help him down.

Fantar slowly leaned from his position on the floor. He spotted the gun he threw and reached for it. Before he touched the cold metal, a shot was fired. His head snapped back from the force of the bullet.

Shepard aimed, panting in desperation and inner turmoil. She had no choice. He would never stop. _Would he?_ Gesin grunted, slouching to the floor. She sat next to him, as he began to breathe better. The bleeding stopped and he opened his eyes.

"Shepard?", he asked. "How… how did you find out?"

She chuckled, "I can't mind my own damn business." Shepard helped him to lean against the conduit with her. "Just stay still. The alliance will be here soon.", she assured.

Hours passed, with the alliance rounding up the remaining merc faction. Brev was arrested and taken into custody by James. Peters and King worked together with the other batarians to fight off the mercs in the base. It all worked, thanks to Shepard.

But Shepard stayed in the medbay, receiving medical treatment from Chockwas and watching over Gesin. He needs to survive, or the batarians are doomed. Hackett walked in suddenly, unannounced.

She stood to attention," Sir!"

He nodded, "At ease, Captain." Hackett paced to her side, glimpsing Gesin. "You did one hell of a job today, Shepard." He started. "Not only did you quell a rebellion by yourself, but showed this galaxy how dangerous the batarians really are. Which is a shame."

Shepard raised her sore, bruised brow. "What does that mean?"

Hackett sighed. "They're being evicted from Antibaar by the council. They'll have no place left to go, but the terminus system."

"Damn.", Shepard blurted. "It's all my fault, again.", she despaired.

Hackett looked at her. "Shepard, you're not responsible for them. If Gesin survives, he can lead them into a better future. Perhaps in the long run, it's best they stay to themselves for a while. Away from influence."

"You mean fanatical influence?", she quipped. "The council is punishing the majority for the actions of a few. That's not right, and you know it." Shepard argued.

Hackett stepped away from her. "What are we supposed to do, Shepard? Give them a continent on earth to settle?" He realized his tone, and calmed himself. "Shepard, I know your heart has always been in the right place. But, there are times when we must step aside, and let them work out their own problems. It's how people grow, it's how they survive."

"Sir?", she began. "I have a friend on Omega. I think we can at least make a deal to give Gesin the protection he needs out there."

Hackett nodded, "I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, get some rest. You've got an eager family waiting for you at home."

Shepard nodded, watching Hackett leave. He proceeded to the CIC, catching comm specialist Traynor at the Normandy's display. "Traynor. I need a private comm call to Alliance command."

She turned swiftly, giving a dutiful salute. "Yes, Admiral." Traynor resumed to her console, prepping the Normandy's QEC for a call. "Quantum-Entanglement engaged, sir."

Hackett nodded, making his way to the war room, bypassing a few crew members. Inside the QEC, he closed the door. It would be the first time that door was shut for this kind of private call. The digital display came on with static filled pixels forming a female.

Her figure was too obscure, but he knew the person well. "Admiral. Have you seen the violent display our heroine has portrayed? I swear it's no better than her own spawn."

He stood to attention, an expressionless manner. "She was under great stress. Taking an important and dangerous mission alone. Shepard did what she does best. Get the job done."

"Ah, yes. She gets it done. But this is the first time it was done in a manner that causes the council and the rest of the galaxy to rethink our Alliance." She leaned forward, a distinct prominent nose could be seen. "I have always respected your judgement. And Shepard is a great woman, a great asset to this military. But, she needs to reassess her methods. I'd hate to see her duty as spectre, outweigh her duty to our people."

Hackett sighed deeply as the call ended curtly. He can't ignore that something is happening to Shepard. Some kind of change. It all started when Satima appeared. A young hybrid, capable as her mother, and just as dangerous. But just as vulnerable, too.

Anderson would've had the answers. Somehow. He's not here anymore, though. And Shepard could use some mentoring of her own. Hackett left quickly. He had a few more ideas to analyze.

The Normandy docked with the citadel, as eager onlookers gathered to see Shepard. Her heroism broadcasted to millions on the station, and billions more in the galaxy. But a darker side was also displayed. The same kind of quiet fear that followed her hybrid daughter.

She left the hatch, shocked to see dozens of crowds surrounding the warship. Khalisah ran up the ramp to her.

"Shepard. You've arrived!", she smiled. "I've been waiting to get an interview."

Shepard sighed, "Why?"

They both began walking towards the crowds, with Shepard aiming for the elevator out. Khalisah continued," Your fight against rogue batarian factions."

"Look.", Shepard stopped, facing her. "I'm not in the mood for an interview right now. Can you take a rain check?"

Khalisah noticed the captain's bruised features and tired expression. "Oh, of course, how rude of me. Shepard, when you're ready, say, in a few days? Contact me."

Shepard nodded, getting into the lift for home.

Satima and Natalie eagerly waited in the apartment for Shepard. After watching what happened two days ago, Satima had to stay in Natalie's room while she slept. The girl's nightmares caused her to scream for her mother.

It was disconcerting, for Satima didn't know which mother, Natalie was calling out for.

Satima would lay awake for hours, thinking on the violent display. Shepard has never acted that way before. It was a bit scary. Reaper behavior. She sat on the floor next to Natalie.

They finished with the project of a banner made for Shepard, when the door suddenly opened. Their mother stepped through, her expression relieved. Both girls looked healthy, and most importantly, happy.

Natalie sat up, rushing across the room to Shepard, wrapping her little arms around her mother's waist. She knelt to the girl's height, wiping a loose tear. Natalie sobbed. "Why were those bad men hurting you? Where did you go?", she asked.

Shepard sighed, "They didn't hurt me. I had to stop those bad men from hurting others. It's over now, sweetie. I'm home."

Meanwhile, Garrus had made his way back from Palaven in anticipation to meet with Shepard. He finished his reports and taken early leave to go home. With the broadcasts of the batarian raid, and Shepard's violent fight with Fantar. He worried about being away for too long.

Upset he missed her at the docks upon arrival, Garrus called a cab and flew it fast back to the presidium.

He had just walked up the hall to the door to hear Natalie and Shepard.

Satima stared at Shepard, as Natalie turned to face them both. The hybrid stepped slowly, her eyes wavered, but she held the gaze. Garrus entered the room quickly, looking for Shepard, when Satima wrapped her arms around the very woman. "We're so glad you're alright.", she spoke.

Shepard was surprised but held her eldest close. "So am I.", she chuckled.

She looked up from Shepard's shoulder to see Garrus, smiling at them. Satima stared, "...dad?", her voice above a whisper in surprise.

Shepard heard her words, as Satima leaned back, clearing her throat. "Garrus? We didn't know you were going to be back yet."

Natalie ran to him as he scooped her up. She hugged his neck, "Mom is ok, now. She told me." He looked at Shepard. "I can see that." Personally, worried over her bruised face. Garrus let out a sigh of relief. They're all together again, safe and away from the galaxy's troubles.

Satima seemed mentally preoccupied when Shepard touched her shoulder. "What have you guys been up too?"

Natalie jumped down, running to her room to bring out her sketches. They circled around her, to view her proud work. Satima silently watched in satisfaction.

Dinner was quick, with Natalie barely able to stay awake long enough to talk. Satima kept thinking about Shepard's brutal assault on Fantar. He deserved it. But, to see the good part of her mother pulled down to a level only Reaper reveled in.

She noticed her new sister leaning on her arm, yawning wide. "Tired yet?', she asked the girl.

Natalie smiled, "No. I wanna stay up."

Garrus chuckled their way. "Looks like bed is in order." He got up to take Natalie to her room, but Satima interrupted. "I'll do it. She's used to me sitting with her, until she sleeps."

Garrus sat back in his seat with a nod, while Satima took Natalie to bed. Shepard watched a little amazed. This little family is all she needs to ground her. Everything will be ok, and the galaxy will finally have peace. Right?

That evening, Natalie and Satima had fallen asleep together in the girl's room. She slept better, knowing her big sister was around.

While the apartment stayed in quiet, Charlotte and Garrus made love, enjoying each other's physical pleasures. Their intimate time together had become slow, gentle. Shepard enjoyed every minute with him, but a more hungrier side to her thoughts crept in. With the girls across the room, any amount of loud noise could wake them. Concern them. She finished on top, content with what they have for now.

Shepard laid on his chest, resting, while he overlooked some data that was sent during their lovemaking, from Palaven command. Always the dutiful officer, she smirked. Either with home, or with her. Garrus usually choose her first.

Charlie gazed up to him. "I've been thinking."

He put the tablet down," About what?"

She lowered her gaze to his chest, tracing his leathery soft abdominals. "About my career. In the alliance." Charlie breathed, "We both have dangerous jobs, keeping this galaxy safe. And now we have children to care for. I know Satima is grown, but Natalie isn't. It wouldn't be fair to force Satima to raise her while we work light years from the station."

Garrus placed his long taloned fingers in her hair, brushing the soft red stands through them. "Are you thinking of retiring?"

She nodded against him, "Maybe work for something local?"

He smirked. "C-Sec?"

Charlie slapped his arm, laughing. "They couldn't handle me!"

Garrus rubbed her naked back, looking around the room. Sky car engines passed by their window. "Maybe I could retire. It wouldn't make the hierarchy happy, but I won't miss their protocols."

Charlie sat up, staring at him. "You can't risk your career over me! Garrus you're really good at what you do. Don't quit now!"

He sighed, then gave her a turian smile. "Afraid I'll lose my position to the primacy?"

She shook her head with a laugh. "I thought you didn't like that fact?"

Garrus sat up straighter, lifting Charlie closer to him. "No, but it does come with perks." He mused. "Like, maybe retiring someplace tropical?"

Charlie giggled, then stared off as her smile faded. "I'm serious about this.", she looked at him again. "I can't explain my actions on Antibarr." Charlie glanced away. "Being a soldier is what I'm best at. Helping people, putting the bad guys away. But, motherhood? And in such a sudden manner, that I can't decide whether taking down a terrorist will scar my children for life."

He put his finger to her chin, bringing her to face him. "Satima understands better than most, what has to be done. Natalie… she'll grow up in a more peaceful galaxy because you stopped Fantar." He placed his head against hers. "Whatever you decide. I'm right behind you. Always." Garrus kissed her.

The next morning was filled with a better mood. Shepard knew there was only a week left before Satima headed for earth. She wanted to spend that time getting to know her daughter. Uniformed for the day, she ventured from the bedroom, and peeked through the sliding door frame of Natalie's room. There, she found both girls sharing a blanket on the floor. Satima had her arm wrapped over Natalie, sleeping soundly and looking secure. It almost brought Shepard to tears.

She smiled, leaving quietly to the kitchen.

Garrus had already been sitting at the table waiting for her. He observed Charlie's happier demeanor. Placing his dextro safe coffee down, he gazed with a mandibled smile. "Did you see them?", he asked.

Charlie sat across from him, her eyes watery. She wiped them gently, giving a light chuckle. "Yeah.", she replied. "It's like the past few weeks didn't happen to her. Like…", she thought for a minute. "Like, she's been home, the whole time."

Garrus felt her words in his heart, leaning forward to touch her hand on the table's surface. "We're going to make it through this. She'll get better. All it takes is to spend some time with family."

She agreed, nodding. "You were right. It's what Satima needed."

He gazed off, sighing to himself. "Charlie. Weeks ago, Satima asked me something I was too afraid to answer."

She looked up to him, concerned. "What did she ask you?"

Garrus resumed his coffee, averting eye contact with her. "She asked me if I loved her.", his gaze suddenly resting on Charlie.

She sat back, unsure of what to say. Or ask. Charlie stared at him, her expression turned bothered. "And what did you say?"

"I didn't say anything.", he replied. "I don't know what to do with that question." Garrus moved his cup to the side, leaning over the table and placing his turian sharp elbows over the surface. He firmly put his taloned hands on his face, covering them to sigh heavily. "I'm a foolish and complicated man, Charlie.", he complained.

She smirked, looking away to the counter, finding her gaze settled on him lovingly. "Garrus, that's a question you'll have to answer yourself. From what I know, you've been a supporting father and friend since you found out who she is. Don't doubt your loyalty to this family, because your scared of your feelings."

Garrus uncovered his face, and chuckled. "You know me. I don't like this thing called "emotions"."

They laughed together. Natalie heard the commotion, and ran down the hallway to the kitchen. She held her hanar toy, rubbing her eyes with a yawn. "What are you guys laughing at?", she asked.

Shepard sat up from her chair, walking over to Natalie. "Nothing. Are you ready for a big day?"

Natalie looked up, stunned. "Big day? But, I have school."

"Not today. You're spending time with your famous mom, and dad too!", Shepard explained.

"Really!", she squeaked. "I can't wait to tell Satima!" Natalie ran back to her room. Her child-like voice chirping away to the hybrid woman. Soon, they both emerged, with Satima looking not too "excited".

Natalie continued to drag her through the living room, chatting fast about getting to skip school, and going to someplace fun. Satima sat at the table, next to Garrus. She held her hands to her ears, irritated.

"KIN SHA! I hear you, Natalie!", she yelled.

Shepard looked at Garrus, who shoved his coffee over to Satima. "Not a morning person?", he smirked.

Natalie covered her mouth, and began whispering. "I'll just get dressed.", she backed out quite comically to her room.

Satima leaned over the table, laying her head next to the coffee, and pushing it away with disgust. "Awful stuff.", she complained. "Need. Stimulant."

"Nope. You need a shower and to get ready to have a fun day!", Shepard informed with enthusiasm.

Satima stared, narrowing her eyes at her, "I hate you when you're cheerful. I miss the serious Shepard."

Garrus laughed, "Keep it up, and she'll show you."

The happy family strolled along the silver strip to visit the arcade. Everything seemed normal, while onlookers stared or gave a courteous smile.

Holo signs emitted a neon glow over the walkways, reflecting on the newly polished paths. Keepers kept busy at terminals with careful glances to the station's citizens.

Satima tried not to dwell on that. She knows they are waking up, becoming more aware. But it still terrifies her.

Outside of the arcade, Jacob and his wife Brynn were speaking to a set of students from Grissom. It was a rewarded trip for their hard work. These kids will be the next line of biotic defense for the alliance.

Shepard approached them with a smile. Brynn turned to see the family, holding a squirming child in her arms. "Commander! Er… I mean, Captain. What a pleasant surprise." She tapped Jacob's shoulder to alert him.

He faced Shepard with a warm smile. It had been a long while since they've last seen each other. The party seemed ages ago suddenly. "Well! Look who's finally taking a break and socializing.", he jested in sarcasm. Jacob reached out to shake her hand. "It's good to see you, Shepard. We've been hearing about so much of you lately."

Jacob's expression seemed concerned. He nodded to Garrus with a wide smile. "Archangel! My boy!", he shook Garrus's taloned hand vigorously, "You look damn good!"

"Thanks. You too!", he replied. Garrus looked over to Brynn and her child. The little boy had to of been two years of age. His little brown eyes stared with a smile. "This must be the new edition you guys were speaking about a long while ago."

Brynn nodded," Oh yes. My little monster." She laughed. "How are you two?"

Shepard and Garrus exchanged a look, "We're surviving. Protecting this galaxy is hard enough. And now?" she gestured to Natalie who was standing next to Satima. "We have a family of our own to worry about."

Jacob observed Satima, who busied herself with her omni-tool. Natalie stared, not only confused, but curious. "Right.", he spoke. "The girl the reapers created, from you?", Jacob asked.

Shepard cleared her throat as Garrus chuckled nervously. "You could say that.", he agreed.

Brynn struggled to keep her little one from jumping out of her arms. "Uh…", she began." We should get going now, there's a nap this guy has to follow. It's been wonderful meeting you again, Shepard. And thank you, for everything."

"You don't have to thank me, Brynn. Without your help and the other scientists, the crucible might not have been finished in time. It was a team effort.", she smiled to their son. "And it was rewarded well."

Jacob walked forward, and gestured to hug Shepard. It was short, but she could feel the emotion behind it. He's happy now, with a family and safety. Cerberus almost took that away, and the reapers nearly made it permanent. "By the way.", Shepard began. "You didn't… name him… after me? Right?"

Her expression contorted to uncomfortable with the silly and ridiculous notion. But she wasn't sure if Jacob had been joking, two years ago.

He laughed out loud, shaking his head in jest. "No! No, we didn't.", he leaned in, "Brynn would've killed me."

Shepard chuckled, "I can see that."

Brynn shook her head, "I'm sorry Shepard. We didn't mean to offend."

"You haven't offended anyone. If anything, I'm beyond relieved. There's enough Shepard's going around the galaxy, already.", she smirked. "So, what's the little guys name?"

Jacob stood close to Brynn, taking his son into his arms. "Eric. We had a good friend who died from Cerberus. We wanted to honor his name."

Shepard reached out with her finger so Eric could grab it and squeeze. He stared at her, and said "hi". They all amused themselves at the small child's words. While Satima watched uncomfortably. It's just a baby. An adorable, pudgy, big eyed talking mass of plush cuteness. She sulked back, can't get caught up in this.

Satima glanced to Natalie who had already been over to the child to hold him. Khin sha! Not her too?!

Minutes of everyone taking turns holding the human baby, the Jacob and Brynn family, had finally left to her relief. Shepard watched them leave the district. She stared around to see Satima give a slight glance in caution to her surroundings. An unusual occurrence. Shepard dismissed it for now, while Natalie led Garrus to a holo poster of the newest Blasto film.

Satima walked off to the side of Garrus and Natalie, in an observing manner. Her daughter, all grown and standing at a distance that felt unbearable. She'll never know what it'll be like to carry her, to bring her into this galaxy naturally. To raise her, teach her, guide her. It's all a fantasy.

"Charlie. Ready to head inside?", Garrus called out to her.

She nodded, as they walked inside the arcade. The place was buzzing with teenagers and young adults. A few older ones playing the more dedicated and hardcore games. Natalie ran to one that let you play musical notes. Each one lit up in different colors. The one you touched last, was the color that corresponded to the prize above it.

She hastily tried to get a volus plushy. Shepard stood over her, helping the girl land on the orange light. It played some obnoxious tune that irritated Satima. She looked around, watching people go nuts over simulations and vids of fights or space flight.

Loud chatter echoed from the kid friendly bar that served only juice and other ice concoctions. Satima turned to see Garrus was nowhere in sight. Where did he go?

Shepard helped Natalie score two asari, another hanar and a drell. But the kid really wanted that volus. "Ugh… mom, can't you get it?", she whined.

"I'm trying!", Shepard shouted, too busy keeping track of the musical lights. She figured out a few patterns. It won't be long before that volus was toast. _Um, hers._

Natalie stomped her foot with a loud moan. "It's too hard!" She stared around in agitation, when an older human male approached. He had a long scar over his right eye, that was a different color. A smile that looked unused and scary. She stepped back, gripping her mother's arm. "Mom?", she pointed.

Shepard nearly had the bastard, but Natalie stole her attention. She caught the girl's frightened expression, turning in alert to see, Zaeed? "Wha… what are you doing here? I thought you were busy helping terminus colonies?", she asked, confused.

Zaeed crossed his arms, as his accent carried loudly around them. "Those useless sacks of meat? Na. I got bored of that real quick. So, I figured I could take out more baddies for you. You know, for old times sake.", he answered.

She laughed to herself, typical Zaeed. "Well, at least I know I won't have to worry about batarian pirates or any of Omega's gangs trying anything." Shepard noticed his sudden stare to Natalie, while the girl hid behind her.

He lifted his gaze to Shepard with a smile. "Been busy?"

Satima continued searching for Garrus. He wasn't getting a "kiddy" drink, or playing any of the games. What gives? He can't be anywhere in the arcade. She decided to track his visor's last known location. Which is…. Palaven. Of course, he would have it saying that.

Outside the arcade, Satima found a crowd piling around the entrance to Armax Arsenal Arena. She passed a vorcha trying to get her to bet on his con cards, and entered a lobby. Up the stairs, she found people hovering over large windows that overlooked something.

Closer inspection showed that it was an arena. Satima watched a group of turians fight holographic geth. They scored, and people cheered. The small squad huddled together, probably talking about their next strategy, when they piled out, taking positions.

Satima peered closer, and saw something she didn't expect. "That hooky playing cocky bastard!", she yelled. Some of the people didn't like what she had to say.

She ran to the arena entrance lobby, and planned to wait. She's getting in on this, whether he likes it or not!

Zaeed handed two volus plushies to Natalie while they sat at the juice bar. She hugged them tight, sipping her drink furiously. Shepard sat next to them with a smile. "Thanks, Zaeed. You know, you're actually pretty good at those machines."

He dismissed her compliment. "It's childish. I'd rather be ripping vorcha guts and fighting krogan. But, we have peace and all." Zaeed brought out a flask of whiskey. "Which by the way is putting a serious halt to my lifestyle.", he smirked.

Shepard shook her head in mirth. Natalie played at the space flight simulator, dodging meteors and pirates. It reminded her of Satima. And a small thought of how it could've been if she had her, instead.

Zaeed stood up, hiding his flask. He unsettled himself, giving a gruff grunt, and beginning to leave. "Well, Shepard, it's been nice. But I got a date with an arena later. See you and the little one sometime?"

She nodded, when he spoke again. "Oh, and that reaper kid everyone is so damn afraid of. Tell her she's a hell of a badass to cause the council to piss their panties.", he smirked.

Shepard shushed him, "Zaeed, you're in a kid's establishment!", but he was gone.

The door for the arena entrance pinged, and Satima ran in. Her weapon of choice firmly in her grasp. Garrus and another turian were taking cover behind a simulated damaged wall. They were so busy talking and cutting up, that a geth nearly had them!

With a loud shot echoing over their heads, they peeked to see the geth destroyed. Satima stood in front of them, a playful smile across her face. "Paying attention is the key to not getting shot, you know.", she smirked.

Garrus stood up, chuckling. He could see a good similarity between her and Charlie. It was eerie, but comforting. "So, you found me? Don't tell your mother, or she might actually shoot me." The other turian smirked alongside his comment.

He nodded to Satima, then walked past her. "I'll go and check on the other guys."

Satima glimpsed him leaving, now settling a gaze to Garrus. "Why didn't you stick around the arcade?" She then strolled towards him, putting her armed weapon to her side, relaxed.

With a quick sigh, Garrus answered. "I met a friend of mine from years ago in c-sec. He survived the reapers and Udina's coup. I guess… I wanted to spend some time with him." His tone seemed relieved and heavy.

She glanced down, understanding. "That's a load of bull, Garrus. What's the real reason?" Satima stared at him.

Garrus gave a wry chuckle, nodding his head at being caught. He gazed to Satima. "I'm clearing my head."

She smiled, "We Vakarians need to do that from time to time." The next round suddenly started. Satima looked up, and saw a new group of geth appear. "Mind if I join?", she asked.

Garrus gave her a turian smile, and handed her his sniper. "Welcome to the team." His approval was a long time coming. More than a year of it. Satima took the weapon, staring. Now, she's finally apart of their group. She's a Shepard, and a Vakarian.

During the firefight, many arena observers cheered on the squad. Shepard and Natalie appeared to watch. Shaking her head, and folding her arms. The score board was high, with individual scores from each teammate below the grid.

The chosen enemy was geth. An old favorite. As long as the real geth didn't come by from Ranoch for a visit to see this, that is.

The rounds were getting quicker. The team did well with Garrus leading them. Shepard observed his marksman accuracy and perfect scores. It stirred a sultry thought in her mind.

Another score was fast overtaking his, as she noticed how Satima guarded Garrus during the battles, helping the team to regroup if the geth swarmed them.

This may not be real, but Shepard noticed the smart responses to threats that her daughter displayed. The rest of the team, including Garrus were having fun. But Satima, seemed to actually regard this as training.

Natalie was in awe, cheering them both on and enjoying the fight. Shepard tried to smile, enjoy the fun with everyone. But there was that nagging again. No matter how much fun there is, how much time Satima spends in a calm atmosphere.

She still has her past in the back of her mind. Always there, always pulling her back into old habits. Next week, she's going to earth. And maybe, finally… get the help she desperately needs.


	14. KCR4

Welcome!

**Disclaimer:** Bioware is the sole owner of all ME, and ME related content.

* * *

Three days before departure to earth.

Satima stood in the small hall to her room. She leaned against the wall, her hybrid gaze peering at the family sitting around the table. They looked content, with big smiles and loud laughter.

Natalie was doing so well in school. Her grades, were excellent, and her talents for pictures-even better. The small child had grown taller, healthier. She didn't need Satima to sleep in her room anymore.

Which disappointed the hybrid. She knows it's good that the girl can finally feel safe, but for Satima, that feeling will always be there.

With a heavy sigh, she pushed herself to join them at the table.

Natalie had finished to run to school, again. She was going to be late. Garrus left to a meeting with the turian councilor. Something about a reaper division. It was just Shepard and Satima alone now.

She barely touched her food, a thought in her mind hindered her from continuing. There's only a few days left, and Satima doesn't want to leave without saying goodbye. Now lifting her teal gaze from the bowl of breakfast, she stared to Shepard.

Her mother glanced over to her, setting the coffee down to probe Satima's stare. "Is there something you want?", she asked.

Satima nodded, gulping nervously. "I wouldn't ask this normally, but… I need to speak to him." She exhaled, already feeling sick to her stomach.

Shepard kept her stare with a different expression. "Ronin?"

Her daughter gave a wry chuckle. "How did you know?", she answered with sarcasm. Pushing her food away, looking downward.

The captain understood what Satima is feeling right now. She knows there needs to be closure between them, before the girl leaves. Unlike last time, Satima is not running away, and she doesn't want to disappear from Ronin's life without saying her farewells. "I'll see what I can do.", she offered. "But I can't make him listen. You'll have to figure that out."

Satima lifted her gaze, surprised and relieved. "Thank you, Shepard!" Her pleading voice touched her mother's heart. They sat for a little longer in silence.

The embassy

Two days left

She stood in the lobby, full of nerves and uncertainty. It had been nearly two weeks since she's spoken to Ronin. He wasn't happy with her accusations. Satima can't blame him.

Citizens ignored her for the time. Seeing her more often on the station and not threatening anyone-might have eased some tensions. Satima had tired of standing for so long. Ronin's briefing with his own people's councilor was taking a while. His own people?

Aren't they her people, too?

She paced, looking out the window into the presidium lake below, glancing to the small gardens with multi-colored flowers. Murmurs behind led to snickering. Satima turned her head slightly to see a group of young people.

Their cruel grins and smirks followed her when she tried to sit away from them. Not everyone is afraid, but there are some who are just ignorant. After asking Shepard to help her find Ronin, she won't let them scare her off.

She'll sit right here, and wait for him. Until then, Satima will endure being ridiculed, for a little while.

Ronin stepped out from Daxis's office in a defiant mood. He's done with their little mission. She's been here for over a week, they can monitor her that way without him. Down the hall, his heavy footfalls echoed past the spectre's offices.

He continued, preoccupied in thought about Jaine. She wanted him to move in with her and Kaevus, her brother. Spirits, he was so glad to see them alive after the reapers were destroyed.

Her message of their survival had helped him focus on his duties. If he had not received information, Ronin would've abandoned the citadel to find them. He owed her that much.

Ronin hadn't seen them before the beginning of the war. Jaine stayed on Omega with her brother, where she worked. She set the boundaries clear. He never bothered or contacted them again.

Then, after the reapers came and where destroyed, he met someone. She was younger, but impetuous, dangerous. And he lost himself in her. But she left him too.

Ronin can't hold Satima's apprehensive tendencies of their past relationship against her. He can't hold her to small lies or being pushed away. If Satima knew the truth of why he was so close to her to begin with, it would break her heart too.

At first, he was just following orders, but then she grew on him. Maybe he ended up rebounding on her? Maybe not.

As he finally reached the elevator, a familiar voice shocked him from his thoughts. Ronin turned in an unsettled manner, already troubled by her presence. "Satima?", he began, unable to meet her gaze, "What are you doing here?" His tone sounded less than surprised.

When he finally looked upon her, Ronin viewed a different person. Satima looked better, no longer sickly and had a softer demeanor. She cleared her throat, now stepping closer to him. But not too close.

Satima knows he wants space between them. "I had to meet with you.", she answered, her gaze worried.

Ronin clicked his mandibles, then led them to a corner in front of a window of an empty office. "If this is about what I said at the docks…", he spoke.

Satima shook her head, "No, and yes. But not what you think." She sighed, with a saddened look. "I wanted to apologize to you, about my attitude and how I disrespected your ex-wife. I let my emotions get the better of me, and lashed out against you."

He blinked his avian gaze, glancing away in personal shock. "Satima..."

"Just let me finish.", she insisted. Satima looked down, exhaling in a nervous manner. She lifted her hybrid gaze to him, "I know how broken I am. I know I need help. That's why I'm leaving for earth. Something the alliance has planned for me. It's… it's an indoctrination study."

Ronin stared, "A study? What's going to happen?", he wondered, alarmed. Nowhere in his debriefing in the past few weeks, was he told this. Is this new? Something the alliance put together?

Satima shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. I hope whatever it is, it helps me to get better. Hackett has ordered it, and I agreed.", she answered. "I'm scared to death, Ronin," she sighed in fear, "but… I want you to know, how sorry I am for being… me."

The emotional toil of words made her nauseous. She wanted to be with him, like before. But that was taken away when she left. Satima looked at him, again. Seeing how conflicted his expression was.

Ronin didn't answer at first. His gaze searched and moved about her. It seemed he was concerned, but then he suddenly averted his stare. Replying in a bitter tone. "Good luck, Satima."

She swallowed a hard pain in her throat. Watery eyes cleared when Satima attempted a smile, and began walking away. He didn't accept her apology, or goodbyes. Ronin is done with her, and she doesn't blame him.

Satima left inside the elevator, with Ronin staring into the reflection of the window. He didn't like what he saw. A hardened stare looked back at him. He was the one being cruel now.

His feelings for Satima were confusing and painful. Jaine and Kaevus waited for him to return. She wanted to rekindle something they had some time ago.

His time watching Satima for the council is over. He warned Daxis to never ask about it again. He'll quit! But his own turian councilor assured him, the council itself, will no longer bother the matter. And now, she's going to earth. The alliance proposed this indoctrination study.

He doesn't trust this. There's something in the background that was planned, and Satima's walking right into it.

A message popped up on his omni-tool. Jaine was letting him know they're at the docks. Ronin closed his eyes briefly with a sigh.

He has feelings for Jaine. He missed Kaevus and their glory days as mercs on Omega. They need family to take care of them, and he's the closest to family they've got. They're his responsibility.

Ronin stares at the crowd of people in the embassy. But… what if Satima is his responsibility, too?

The day arrived when Satima will depart the citadel and head for earth. She stood with her family at the alliance docks. Natalie didn't want her to go, but Satima explained the best she could how this will help her get well.

In the past two weeks, she's accepted her role as a sister to the human child, and promised to never let anything happen to her.

Shepard and Garrus waited with their hybrid child as the shuttle for the alliance ship came. He watched his children stare away at the docks.

Garrus looked down in thought. His children. Something he's desired, but since the reapers, never thought would happen. In his days of c-sec, the time spent to stop the collectors and even the last battle on earth. He held on to that one hopeful thought. His own family.

And now he's standing with them, waiting for a military escort of his only hybrid child. A young woman so unique, and yet… so feared.

Within minutes, the shuttle hovered over the platform, with a perfect landing. The hatch opened as four marines piled out. They were armed and armored. This alarmed the family.

All, but Satima. She oddly felt a small comfort in it. One of them scanned her, and nodded to the others. A female marine stepped to Satima, "Hybrid. It's time.", she ordered.

Shepard walked between them, eying their weapons and combat readiness. "Is this necessary? Hackett didn't relay an armed escort to earth as his orders, to me."

The female marine glanced to another, who began speaking. "Ma'am. These are his orders. To be escorted to earth, under guard."

Natalie clung to Garrus. He understood what it meant. Shepard didn't back down. "His orders? To treat my daughter like she's an enemy?!" Her gaze narrowed in upset, when Satima chimed in.

"Mom. Let it go. I'll be okay."

Shepard turned to her in surprise of this new attitude, "Satima? "

She hugged her mother quickly, backing away to follow the marines into the shuttle. Satima was allowed to stand, and watch them as the small vessel took flight. The hatch started to close, with her giving them a smile.

They stared on as the shuttle left the docks. A tiny dot in the distance that agonized Shepard. Garrus put his hand on her shoulder, concerned and saddened. "She'll be safe under guard. Safe on earth. It's what we wanted, and all we can try to hope for."

Natalie hugged Shepard. The human child had a bad feeling.

Citadel Spectre Office

Ashley skimmed the files sent to her by Hackett. With the council officially stopping all surveillance on Satima, including Ronin's request-she alone has the exclusive access to the hybrid's life.

All investigations, all the data… packed into two terabytes about the directive, hive and the sentarians.

The Alliance is depending on her as the only other human spectre, to keep an eye on the reaper-born woman, and all her dealings.

There'll be a meeting soon with the council. Something Shepard should be a part of. Ashley feels wrong with this scenario. The council is so convinced the alliance hero will turn on them and shield Satima. Even if the hybrid became dangerous. But, Shepard would never let her daughter hurt anyone.

She's more than a spectre, or alliance soldier. More than a hero. She's their friend.

Ashley turned to the monitor as it downloaded vid files. The vid of Shepard pummeling that merc Fantar, sent a shiver down her spine.

New York-Earth

Alliance R&D

Satima stared out the shuttle window, sitting next to the pilot. Their short journey had been silent, with the hybrid feeling more and more alien by the minute.

The four marines watched her warily, one of them kept a pistol over his lap. Spirits, these guys are ready for her to go full reaper. She's afraid to even speak, or they'll start shooting.

Comms came on, with a clearance for docking coming through. She turned back to face the window, seeing a giant metropolis of both damaged and refurbished buildings around them. They settled on a roof of a tall grey building.

An overcast sky threatened rain. Satima was tapped on the shoulder by the female marine, and she got up from her seat. The female pilot taking in a breath of relief.

The hatch opened, and small droplets of rain started to fall all around. Satima was led out under guard, just like on the docks. There were so many of them, ready to gun her down if she made any strange or sudden movements.

Shepard would've been fuming at this, but she's not here. A good thing too. It would just complicate this whole ordeal. An ordeal Satima feels she deserves.

Ahead, the sliding doors opened with a quiet swooshing sound. Hackett and other officials appeared. One of them, a dark-haired female, looked familiar. An olive colored gaze narrowed towards her.

Hackett stopped in front of the hybrid. He stood at attention so perfectly, "Satima Shepard. Welcome back to earth.", he spoke.

Satima gulped, looking down in respect. "Thank you, sir."

He eyed the guards that brought her, and they proceeded to leave. The shuttle had left. "Follow me.", he led her through the doors behind them.

Inside the top floor from the roof access, they passed by offices and many alliance personnel in blue and white uniforms. There were humans sitting in chairs speaking with some of them. A few of those humans had missing limbs and crazed stares. This must be the place.

Hackett started to speak. He gestured around him, and ahead of them. "This is the research and development building. The top floor is where the priority patients are attended."

Satima looked around while he continued. "We are progressing with some of them. There are more than a few survivors who had firsthand experience under the servitude of the reapers. They were indoctrinated slaves, until Shepard stopped the madness."

She glanced to him, worried about the implications. "They did bad things at the reapers demand?", she asked.

"Yes.", Hackett answered, standing in front of an elevator. She walked in with him and two other marines in tow. The lift descended. "Very, bad things.", he left off.

Satima swallowed hard. He meant her as well. What a shame she is to Shepard. "Admiral. If I may ask?", she began. "What is going to happen to me?"

She stared at him with that hybrid gaze. Hackett felt pity on her. "You will receive treatment, like the rest. But not on the top floor.", he resumed.

The lift's holopad displayed numbers. It went past double digits to single, displaying an odd symbol she wasn't familiar with. Within minutes, the elevator stopped as the door slid open. Hackett and Satima stepped out, the marines still following.

This area of the building wasn't heavily staffed, but enough guns stood at attention to warn her of good behavior. They continued down a long corridor, until reaching the end of the hall. On each side of the new room, were terminal stations and staff that attended it. It's a padded room, with small comforts of a bed and walled washroom.

Satima understood.

She felt a marine touch her shoulder, prompting her to turn to him. He nodded for her to enter. Satima reluctantly went inside, facing Hackett now. The admiral couldn't look her in the eye.

"We must take precautionary steps. When you're cleared of being a danger to this facility and our personnel, you will be moved."

"Moved?", Satima wondered.

Hackett lifted a worn gaze, "I meant it, when I promised Shepard you will receive help." He tried to smile at her. It faded quickly. "There are developments happening. Processes I can't control. I will return soon, with the news."

Satima nodded with a heavy sigh, backing away while the door closed. She stepped further inside, in front of her cot, then turned around to the door again. Emotions tormented her, she could feel so much inner agony at this.

The hybrid walked to the corner of the room, leaning on the wall and sliding down. With a heavy sigh, she accepted this help. And hoped those developments, were not something bad.

* * *

Kelly Chambers woke up to a beautiful new sunrise. She had been stationed to earth, since fully joining the alliance. Her work with indoctrinated military personnel being the primary focus this year.

Before, it was patients on the citadel, then on a colony. After that whole scare with the plague from the sentarian's galaxy, she decided to go home. Then she received a summons to stay.

Luck? She's not sure.

During her time on the SR2, she developed her counseling skills with the dysfunctional, yet capable crew. Then the collector's attacked the ship, taking her and others. Kelly felt she was doomed. But, Commander Shepard saved her life. More than once.

Hackett's new summons to aid the hybrid terrified and excited Kelly. She's never seen this girl up close before. Following reports on the extranet, or listening to gossip while working in the colonies. Kelly visualized what the reaper-born would look like.

Now dressed in uniform, she left for the R&D building.

Central New York was up and running well, with most of the outer buildings receiving reconstruction. The reapers didn't win, and she won't squander this gift.

On the top floor, the sunrise became a full blue day. Rays of the new light poured through the large windows, offering warmth to the patients that took a calming break in it. A staff member led her into a board room. Hackett stood to attention, nodding to her.

"Chambers.", he began. "Have you been given the debrief on the hybrid?"

She brought out her data pads from under her arms. "Yes, sir. I'm ready to meet with her.", Kelly exclaimed with enthusiasm.

Hackett nodded, always looking so dour. He seemed occupied with a message, before resuming his steel gaze to her. "Good. She's in the basement levels. Floor eight.", he informed.

Kelly gulped. Basement? Is she that dangerous? "Sir. Is it possible for me to request… aide?"

Hackett understood her fear. "You'll already have two of my best marines with you. You won't be alone."

She nodded with a relieved smile. "Oh, thank God.", she mumbled. "I mean, thank you, sir."

The ride down was unnerving. Kelly thought of how this girl must look. She's seen reaper abominations before. And up close. When the elevator door slid open, she hesitantly stepped out. Following the guard down a long corridor.

Why is it so dark down here? Are they trying to scare the pants off her?

Kelly stopped at the room near the end of the hall. She courteously nodded to the staff overlooking the terminals. A window appeared over the right-hand wall where they stood.

"Ah, so it's two-way? Can she also see us?", Kelly inquired to the guard.

He smirked, "No. She's been sitting in the corner since yesterday. Hasn't moved. She won't eat, and barely slept." He put in his security code, "Good luck." The guard walked away.

Kelly felt a little sorry for the mini-reaper, until she stepped closer to the window. There, she observed a human looking woman. She wasn't grotesque or scary at all!

One of the staff looked up from the terminal. "Ma'am. Whenever you're ready to go in, let us know."

With a nod, Kelly approached the door. She held her tablet close, closing the screen until she was ready to use it. In a big exhale, she signaled for the door to be opened.

Stepping through, Kelly timidly approached a chair and table. Setting her things on it. Displaying the tablet and datapads of information. She sat in the chair, now looking towards the hybrid who was staring intensely at her.

It gave Kelly a fright, but she didn't flee. Instead, she continued to see how agonized the subject looked. She was in pain.

Clearing her throat and crossing her legs, Kelly began. "Good morning. I would like to introduce myself. I am Kelly Chambers." She smiled, but it faded when the hybrid continued to stare.

That teal avian gaze, surrounded by darkness, sent chills down her spine. A familiar image crossed her mind. She knows this young woman is Shepard's reaper child. But she's also Garrus's. And that intense stare pierced right through her.

"Yes, well.", she unsettled a bit in the chair. Placing a tablet on her lap, now typing. "I was told you have refused to eat. Are you not hungry?", she asked.

The hybrid turned her gaze away without speaking.

"Are you feeling ill?", Kelly wondered. A continued silence echoed in the room. She was getting a little irritated by it, "You will have to speak eventually." Her more curt tone brought the hybrid's attention.

"Or what?", she responded.

Kelly raised her brow. She responds to negative tones? "There is no _or what _here. Only help." she reached for her data pad, turning on the screen to see files, and picked one. "Your name is Satima. You are a hybrid, genetically created by the reapers."

Satima shook her head in irritation. "No. I just woke up this way.", her heavy sarcasm and defiant mood caught Chambers off guard.

Kelly lifted an annoyed gaze, resuming. "And you're indoctrinated.", she spoke aloud, now staring at her information instead of Satima. "Hmm. Fascinating.", she repeated.

Satima sat up straight with a probing stare. "What is it you want? Why are you here?" Her expression confused.

Kelly cleared her throat again, putting the pad away. She met the hybrid's gaze. "I am here to help you. Even if that means we sit here for hours saying nothing, unless you would like to tell me about yourself?" She left off, hoping Satima would begin to open up.

Satima sighed, "No one can help me. _Except._"

Kelly leaned out in anticipation. "Except, who?"

The hybrid stared at her, then averted the gaze. "How classified is this information? Will any of it harm Shepard?"

Kelly was surprised, "Satima, no one knows where you are.", she assured. "Shepard may know you reside on earth, but not where. On top of that, everything you say or do is classified. This whole building is held liable to your safety.", she revealed. "And ours."

Satima met a slight glare from this Chambers. She accepted the reply. "Fine. What do you want me to say?"

The psychologist sighed, "Anything you need to. You can start from the beginning or you can start with now. I will be held accountable for the privacy of what you tell me."

Pulling her knees to herself, Satima rested her head on them. Wrapping her arms around the long legs. "Why don't you ask me something, first."

Kelly reopened her tablet. "All right.", she typed away, then looked to the hybrid. "I want to get to know you, who you really are." Uncrossing her legs, she sat more comfortably with the table slid next to her. "Tell me of your childhood. Anything you would like to speak of?"

Satima lifted her head. Her ashamed expression ringing clear. "Ok.", she spoke timidly. "My childhood."

* * *

Shepard was on Omega. Eight days have passed since she's last seen Satima. She stayed in Afterlife, speaking with Aria about the straggler adjutants bothering residents of the station. There was something wrong with them. They seemed slower, less capable of their biotic powers.

No one has been hurt by them, yet. But it was a matter of time. Aria gave in to the constant complaints of the gangs about the situation. She was starting to lose control of her station if she didn't stop the reaper abominations now.

If Shepard would help her with this problem, then she could promise a new district all to the batarians and their leader, Gesin. Mining jobs, tech openings and more than a few bartender slots would help them with income.

She was being very generous. And she owed it to Shepard. After, the adjutants are gone.

Aria watched the new captain wave off drinks, while she sat on the couch. She wasn't relaxed or even interested. She was worried. And it played in small lines forming around her pretty pouty mouth.

A dancer rubbed her blue body against the window panes of the newly opened vip room. Shepard was unamused, and Aria caught the look of a human male staring straight away. She snapped her fingers, and one of the turian guards dragged the guy off. "Shepard, I'd like for you to hunt down the adjutants and get rid of them. That's the only way my people can be safe."

Shepard turned her gaze to the station queen. "That could take weeks, or months, Aria. Gesin needs that district now.", she argued. The music reverberated in the club. Its hedonistic sound pounded in her ears.

Aria shook her head, "Work with me, Shepard. I need assurance for _my_ station." Her purple gaze narrowed at the captain. It wasn't a fair one, but Shepard is the only help she can count on.

She watched the Shepard lean out on the edge of the couch, her eyes darted back and forth in thought. Without looking up, she agreed. "Alright, Aria. I'll do what I can. But, I gotta sound the alarm on this."

Unsettled, and more than a little worried. Aria held her hands clasped tightly together over her folded legs. "And what kind of alarm are you sounding off for?"

Shepard sighed, knowing how hard this could be. She lifted her gaze sternly. "The Alliance."

The queen sat back, crossing her arms with a grunted smirk. "In the Terminous? Will they even bother to come to this criminal infested sore of a star system?"

Shepard eyed the asari, dismissing an offer of drinks. "They'll bother if I say there's a need to. It's reaper tech, Aria. These things shouldn't even be alive." Her words struck the truth, like a match to a box.

Aria relaxed and nodded. "You're right, dammit. I hate it that you're right." She stood up from her seat, stepping forward to one her batarian mercs." Find a nice new place for our friends to settle. Make it clean. No drugs and no dirt." Turning to Shepard. "Each time your alliance kills an adjutant, I'll open a new level for Gesin and his people. Only fair.", she smiled.

Shepard agreed. "Only fair."

Mars

Genesis Base-Alliance Beacon Station

Liara overlooked the rusty landscape of the human's planet. It's been close to two years since she's stepped foot back at this place.

New construction and upgraded systems, turned this old building into a better facility. Free of Cerberus, and no reaper ships dotting the grounds. The prothean beacon hasn't pulsated with life since Shepard was looking for answers to the reapers defeat. Until Javik approached it.

He used his imprint to read the beacons information of his people, and their war against the reapers. Javik wrote on the station system's terminal of his findings, highlighting various time differences for Liara.

Even after the war was won, she still couldn't help her curiosity of his people. Pouring over historical accounts of prothean culture. This research can lead into more insight of the elusive history of the Sentarians.

Javik seemed distant, a hardened personality he carried since his revival from Eden Prime. Lately, however, he's been paying more attention to her comings and goings.

His glances were starting to linger on her lately. And not with stern eyes, but more of an intense yellow stare. A longing in his expression. Liara felt flattered, and confused.

A message displayed on her omni-tool. Spectre Williams was arriving to speak with her. The secretive meetings were becoming a burden. She sighed to herself. It sounded unfair for Shepard. Satima has proven to be both an asset and a liability. Charlotte can't see this, but _she can_.

Liara accepts the command prompt for the front shuttle doors to allow Williams through.

Time will tell what happens next.

* * *

Earth-New York

Alliance R&D

Kelly entered the room again, now carrying a bag with all her data pads on the hybrid. She set them down on the floor, reaching for one, when the bag spilled over.

Tablets littered the area. Kelly sighed in irritation of her clumsiness, when Satima picked up the devices. She handed them to Kelly, who returned a smile. "Oh, thank you." Kelly set them on the table, now sitting in the chair provided.

Satima brought her own, and sat across from the counselor. "How was your day, doctor?", she asked.

Kelly looked up to see a bright question in the hybrid's eyes. She cleared her throat, opening a tablet. Bringing up the past few days conversations. "It was pleasant enough."

The hybrid brought her legs under her, sitting perfectly in the chair with a balance that took years of training. Horrific, emotionally scarring training. Kelly spent her nights rereading the terrible tale of this young woman. All she's been through, all that shaped her to be the unstable mess she is today.

One harrowing step after another, the hybrid lost friends and family. People she barely knew, but connected in a way she'll never forget.

Kelly always observed Satima's responses. She's put together a report for Hackett days before. He replied solemnly. The Admiral sent a copy to Shepard.

Satima waited with patience, looking around her new room. The bed was at least comfortable, and being able to bathe in private was a major plus. She stared at Kelly. It was a relief to finally talk to someone that she didn't have an emotional tie to.

Sometimes it takes a stranger. But Kelly was no stranger to Shepard. Satima asked about her time on the SR2, and how she survived the collectors. The retelling caused her doctor to break out in tears.

Satima offered her apologies in bringing up the past.

Kelly smiled to her. "It's all right." She put together some notes from days before, and began with the session. "Yesterday, we spoke about the last time you saw Reaper? You told me that she controlled you to fight Archer. The man who designed you?"

Satima nodded, "He created me using genetic material from her. Bio-engineering of DNA. She's my mother."

Typing on the tablet, Kelly resumed with a concerned stare. "How were you feeling, when that moment happened?" Noting the fact that reapers can create biologically unnatural offspring using their tech with DNA engineering.

The hybrid unsettled, "I remember the command to kill him. There was a cold… haze. In my mind.", she began. Her eyes widened in memory. "I could see what I was doing, but… I had no control. I think."

Kelly recorded every word. She was afraid of what this means. Poor Satima, and the rest of the indoctrinated victims. She set her tablet down, leaning out. "And do you… have this feeling, anymore?" Her worried tone caught Satima's attention.

She gulped, shaking her head. "I don't know."

Kelly leaned back, exhaling in concern. Her puzzled expression searched the room. There was never a thorough examination of the young woman. No physical interpretation of the medical science, the reapers used.

With all that Satima recounts, including her abilities. Were they making another human reaper, like her mother? Or is this something more?

She shook her thoughts, noting them for later. Continuing with another question. Something that could be quite serious, personality wise. "During your time fighting the infected in the sentarian galaxy. You recalled experiencing changes to yourself-a distinctive behavior that became a darker side to you."

Satima nodded.

Kelly observed, then resumed. "This alter: she exhibited a more violent agenda and openly attacked your superior? Do you remember any feelings or specific triggers, that could've caused this?"

Satima stared in confusion, then closed her eyes to remember that black, stormy night. Stranded in the middle of the jungles on Lithera. All the infected rachni coming for them, hungry to tear them apart. She reopened her eyes suddenly, almost losing herself in the moment. "I was angry. Afraid. I felt helpless, and at the mercy of my surroundings." Swallowing a hard thought. "I can't say if it was she or he, or they? I'm not sure."

Interested at the account, Kelly began typing away. "Have your emotions been stressed to the point of burn out before?"

Satima answered. "Many times. It was this past year that I suddenly was able to manifest them into a solid power. Biotics, I mean." Her gaze was frightened.

Kelly felt hesitant asking of these memories, the hybrids emotions and unstable reactions, can today, cause her newly discovered biotics to harm or even kill others. But her time on hive and training with Reaper could have strong attachments, not only to indoctrination, but to Satima's mental health. Something all the victims have in common.

Closing her tablet's screen window, Kelly gave Satima a pitiful gaze. "I have my suspicions, but the diagnosis is not complete." Now piquing the hybrid's curiosity.

"Personality disorders can stem from trauma. In your case, it began in childhood. I would like to start a series of trigger responses. See if this _other_ will come out."

Satima shook her head furiously. "That's too dangerous! It's been put away!"

Kelly placed a hand on the hybrid's arm. "I'm not afraid. There's a reason why, you shouldn't be too. There's not a monster waiting in your psyche to hurt everyone. It's a response you summon, because there was no one to protect you for so long."

Satima's eyes became glassy. Rimming with fresh tears as she felt conscious of the possible truth. Could it be? That all this time, it wasn't a hidden reaper danger, but herself trying to survive?

Before any words could be spoken again, the door slid open with alliance marines stepping through. Satima and Kelly stood. "What's going on?", she asked.

They circled around Satima, and with another scan, grabbed her. She didn't fight back, but flinched. Her hands were put behind her back, zip tied tightly. A male stood in front. "Satima Shepard. You are charged with the deaths of the crew of the Inglorious and Admiral Marsden."

Kelly shook her head in confusion. 'What's the meaning of this?"

They began taking Satima out. The marine faced the doctor. "Orders from command, ma'am. Hackett wants you on the top floor, now."

Hackett paced in uncertainty. The new Alliance command has made its evaluation of the hybrid. A trial will be set, and all the evidence of her therapy will be pit against her. He never meant for this to happen, promising Shepard her daughter would be taken care of.

Now there's talk of a research division stationed somewhere in the far reaches of space. And it's alliance!

Kelly entered the room, already vexed and completely freaked at the occurrence. "Admiral?", she spoke aloud.

He faced her, "Chambers. There has been a grave turn of events.", he stated. Hackett's steel gaze was empty, but his eye twitched in stress. "From the reports of the past year in a half, and with your records of the past week, alliance command has decided that the hybrid is to be held accountable for her actions."

She swallowed, nervously clutching her bag of information on the hybrid. "She's no danger to anyone, no more than the rest of the patients."

Hackett continued his stare. "In four days, there will be a closed trial here on earth." He looked down, when Kelly spoke up.

"Does Shepard know?", she accused. Her eyes staring in upset. "This is her daughter we're speaking of!"

He lifted his gaze. "No. Not until I contact her." Walking around the table to face the window overlooking the sunset, Hackett spoke again. "You'll be asked to speak as a neutral party. All the sessions will be reviewed prior to the trial."

Kelly started to protest, when he turned to her with a hopeless gaze. She couldn't believe this! How will Shepard handle this, better yet… how will Satima?

Omega

An alliance squad had been sent to help with the adjutant problem. In a few days, they managed to find one, and dispatch it. Shepard overlooked the lower district schematics, helping with the hunting parties, when she received a message from Hackett.

Taking a break from the little mission Aria gave her, Shepard boarded the Normandy. She proceeded to the war room, and opened the terminal over the old display. It was a report sent days ago, on Satima's progress.

She's in New York, at the alliance R&D building. Kelly Chambers is her psychologist. Shepard leaned over the computer to continue reading. The files were troubling and there were many. Categorized and heavily descripted.

Opening a file, she read its contents carefully. It was a last summary of her daughter. Kelly has diagnosed her with complex-post traumatic disorder.

There are other notes highlighted. One that reads "Childhood". It defines clearly about problems with lack of judgement, fragmented and disconnected memories. Then she reads a file on early adulthood. The words "lack of trust, social isolation, and self-destructive behavior" appear in bold letters.

She tapped an icon with a vid attached. It was Kelly. Shepard turned up the volume. The doctor sighed heavily.

_"This is Chambers-KCR4. That's my stupid alliance code. Anyways, I've been speaking to Satima for days now. She is the most fascinating person in this whole galaxy. More interesting than her mother."_, she states.

_"That being said: she is also the most dangerous. She's gone for years without treatment of her symptoms. At every corner, there's always been a villain waiting to take advantage of her."_, Kelly took a sip of her coffee. _"I spoke to her of relationships, and how she felt about them. She's seen one young quarian die for her. What a tragedy. A crew member left to an unknown fate, that which the hybrid blames herself for leaving to the origin galaxy in the first place."_

Shepard looked away. The captain was getting nauseous, all the while Kelly went on and on.

_"There's never been a thorough discussion on her anatomy, especially since she's a hybrid of two species. And even though she's been trained to be the reaper's soldier, she's not a mindless husk, or one of those abominations. She's a person. An advantage many have taken."_

A knock was heard on the door, and Kelly turned off the recording. The vid shut down.

Shepard stood back, shaking her head in personal disbelief. All that she's been angry towards Satima for, all that she's accused the girl of. It wasn't fair. None of it.

"Captain. You have an incoming vid-com from Admiral Hackett, in the QEC.", Traynor alerted on comms.

She stared at the terminal ahead, then sent the copy to Garrus. They should be reading this together. Shepard made her way to the qec, and turned the vid-com on. Hackett's image looked more graven than ever.

"Admiral?", she began.

"Shepard.", he spoke. "Have you received the report from Chambers?" His tone heavy.

"Of course.", she replied. Already in a bitter mood about it. "Is there anything else related to it?'

Hackett leaned forward, as if he could step out of the image chamber, and stand with her in person. "It's about Satima. But not a report. A command."

"For what?", she wondered.

"You are formally summoned for Satima's trial in two days' time. Any missions you are in command of are to be halted, and your presence on earth immediately.", he revealed.

Shepard stared in surprise. "What…"

"Shepard, don't take too long. This is urgent.", he finished. His image distorted and faded.

Trial? _What the hell is going on?_


	15. Trial

Palaven

Garrus sat in the chair, leaning over his desk while reading the files that Charlie sent him. He lifted his worn gaze to see the sunlight painting his office floor in metallic silver tones.

All this back and forth between the citadel and his home world was starting to wear him down. Being away from his family put stress in his mood lately. He missed Natalie too much. _And Satima?_

These files troubled him. Thoughts clouded his hope for her. And the lashing out, all the distance she put between them, could be ultimately his own fault. If he had been the upright officer his father trained him to be in the first place, Garrus wouldn't have let paranoia pit his anger and fears on Satima.

Her arrival terrified him. The truth became walls caving in on his life. And Shepard was caught in the middle. Trying to care for her reaper child, and trying to make him see the family they had been given.

He wished there was a way to understand her. All his efforts didn't echo a fatherly bond, but that of a friend.

His computer turned on disrupting the thoughts, siting a message from earth. The avian blue gaze darted between sentences, until he looked up in shock.

Garrus sprinted to the elevator, already out of breath. Staring at the lift's doors, he tried to figure out what the alliance is attempting with these accusations.

And why now, suddenly?

He watched and waited as the doors opened, carefully walking out among a crowd. Some of them gave him stares. News is spreading quickly. He can hear the terminals echoing from the citadel's bulletin station. Garrus reached the entrance to the administration building. His cab waited on the platform.

Once he sat inside, Garrus leaned over the panel. His thoughts turned into terrifying scenarios. What if the alliance set an elaborate trap for Satima, fooling Shepard with empty promises?

Setting the cab to auto, Garrus shook his thoughts aside. He'll arrive to board the shuttle at the docking station. There's a ship waiting to take him to watch his daughter be handed to the wolves.

Turian Small council

Agripenex waited in her office for Vakarian to show. She stared out the wide windows to the city below the building. It's been two years since the reapers defeat. An anniversary is coming soon for the entire galaxy.

Many races want to celebrate their freedom from the reaper's harvests. It will be an honored spectacle. But something every person could use. Thousands of people will be at the citadel. Troubling. She's been a commander for so long, before becoming the hierarchy's official. Those instincts were sounding off at this.

With Malen discharged from his position, she's had to overlook several candidates. But she needed someone who wasn't in opposition of other races, and had sound judgement with experience.

The door slid open with Tiberius Vakarian walking through. His son resembled him greatly. "Councilor. You requested a meeting with me?", he wondered.

She gestured for him to sit, and waited until the room was quiet again. "You've been an officer and a soldier to Palaven for a long time. I'm not too sure how to address you nowadays.", her tone light with jest.

He adjusted himself then met her gaze. "You can stick to Vakarian.", Tiberius winked.

Agripinex nodded, then proceeded with her summons. "Vakarian.", she began. "I have an opening in the small council. As many of you know, who are invested in the hierarchy-Malen has been discharged for poor conduct. Among other things."

She brought him a datapad. "You've been close to the hierarchy and the small council for years. I am asking you personally, to accept this offer." Agripinex stared at him with her urgent tones.

He viewed the tablet and its contents. An alarmed expression forced him to click his mandibles in response. "Councilor.", Tiberius looked up to her. "This is about Satima." The worried gaze she gave him caused concern.

"Yes.", she admitted. "There are events in progress that are in review as we speak. I am leaving for earth in a few hours. You must become a part of this council, or the future of your grand-daughter will be extinguished."

Tiberius couldn't look at her, only stare about the room in upset. He remembered Garrus, and how much this will cause strife between them. But if his council will prevent the humans from executing his grand-daughter. He'll have no choice but to deal. "I'll accept.", he glared to her. "After you give me the details of what in the hell is going on!"

Earth-New York

Central New York-Alliance R&D

Satima waited in her cell. She sat next to a wall, rocking back and forth. She knew this was coming. If the Head Archon on Lithera didn't execute her for those heinous actions, it was sure this galaxy will. And now they're preparing a trial to send her away, or worse.

Kelly came into the holding room. She nodded to a guard who let her in the cell. Walking slowly, she came close to the hybrid, kneeling down. "Satima... are you alright?", Kelly asked in concern.

The hybrid looked up, "How can you ask me that?" Her gaze watery, accusing.

Kelly tried a reassuring tone. "I'm your doctor, and it's my job to help you." Her voice was strained from upset. There's so many things going wrong here.

Satima chuckled, averting her stare. She stopped rocking her body, and let her legs sprawl out. Shoulders slumped in defeat. "You honestly believe you were sent to help me?" With a smirk, the hybrid glared to her. "It was a lie, so I would reveal just how unfit I am to exist."

Kelly held a gasp to herself, shaking her head. Is this new alliance so cruel?

* * *

0900 hours-next solar day

Mass Relay jump

Earth

Tribunal Board-Vancouver

Secondary Alliance Command-Council and Administration Chambers

The panel of five high ranking officials had taken their seats in the medium square office. An idea to keep the trial obscure from other councils. Chief of Command Ruth Marsden overlooked the board room, eyeing the cramped sides of officers.

The oak walls darkened the space despite the bright sunlight coming through the large windows to the left. Behind them, the door opened for more officers to push the now overcrowded room.

Many of them decided to lean against wall partitions, scanning the area while waiting.

Ruth looked up from her data pad to see Agripinex of the turian small council walk through. She had such a disciplined composure that made most of the human officers stand erect. She reached the board, taking a seat next to Ruth.

There was a silent glance between them. Most of the evidence and data had been discussed on vid-com. A conclusion between her people and their government pushed an agreement. Three more officials came through the entrance.

Rear Admiral Samantha Grey, Captain Finely Daniels and Admiral Hackett himself.

Within an hour, all the board were prepared for the trial. The men and women in the background were quiet, when a new captain stepped through. The legendary Shepard, herself. In alliance uniform, Shepard slowly entered the tribunal, eyeing the officers who gave salutes or quiet stares.

None of them would dare say anything to her. She's responsible for saving their lives. And now she's here, because her own reaper hybrid daughter is responsible for taking them.

At the left of the accused podium, she stood at a small table. Waiting for the command to be seated like the rest of the board. Her emerald gaze narrowed towards them. Whatever they have planned, they _will not_ put Satima away. She won't let them. Even if it means treason.

Turian officials came in, taking their places alongside the human officers. Some of them knew each other, offering handshakes and mumbled murmurs. A good chance that most of these men and women shared a time in the battle field, trying to survive the reapers.

Lieutenant Nerris walked in with Garrus behind. The new Commander of Logistical strategy had plenty of tactics up his sleeve in the battle field. But it was a justice board he wasn't entirely prepared for. Three times he's had to defend his daughter, and now he's against a double onslaught of both human and turian governments, trying to put her away.

Garrus stood on the right side of the podium, glancing to Shepard. They've had no time to collaborate or speak since the summons. Away on missions abroad, or for him-home.

Ruth stood, staring to everyone. She nodded to a marine, who signaled from his omni-tool. Satima was led in by four guards. She was cuffed, with her hands in front. Staring around her with the gaze of a frightened animal, she could see the indifference thrown at her.

Shepard didn't look. She didn't need to show emotion, only a sure gaze to the board. And Ruth.

At the podium, the hybrid was left to stand with the guards taking their places to the sides. Garrus stared in worry. Humans aren't very good at understanding turian facial expressions. He hopes these ones can't see the fear in his eyes. Agripinex glimpsed his upset, wishing this never had to happen. But she warned him over a year ago.

Satima is a danger to the galaxy. She may not mean to be, but clearly the hybrid is incapable of making logical choices.

Chief of Command Ruth Marsden began, glaring to the reaper born who sulked. "This tribunal has been set, pending the evidence of the dreadnought class Inglorious and the death of its crew. The spread of the deadly pathogen, and the negligence involved."

No one spoke, listening carefully to the accusations.

Ruth continued with a harsh tone, narrowing her amber eyes to Satima. "Can you understand me clearly?"

Satima's heart pounded heavily. She lifted her gaze enough to peer at her. Observing the tight auburn bun on the human's head and dark blue uniform. "Yes.", she replied.

Tablet in hand, she read aloud the prosecution. "You crash landed a dreadnought bearing the classifications of the Sentarian military on Nepmos. Carrying a hazardous plague and high-risk contaminated rachni, capable of devastating brutality." Her words stung the room. "That outcome took lives, hybrid. Why didn't you immediately alert the alliance of the danger therein?!"

Satima lowered her head in shame. Shepard caught this display and spoke aloud. "She was too terrified! Satima lived on Lithera for a year, battling the rachni planet side."

Hackett stood up, speaking over an emotional Shepard. "Chief Admiral, Satima is young. She's been through a traumatic childhood and its effects have shadowed her every step."

The Chief checked her evidence from the data pad with an unamused stare to its contents. "You were psychologically evaluated recently." She held the tablet in her hand, reading aloud its conclusions. "Born to indoctrination, created by the reapers and trained to be a deadly assassin. And yet, you were given free rein all over this galaxy."

Hackett spoke, "Madam, to correct this. Satima Shepard stayed on the Normandy for the duration of the reaper war. She had a definite hand in their defeat." He never wavered in his gaze, his voice never cracked.

Shepard could feel the relief from his defense. She glanced to Satima who was shaking. Her hands steadied themselves on the podium edge.

Ruth raised a brow, then nodded to an officer who opened the sliding door for Kelly to come through. She shook with nervousness, but tried her best to remain calm. At the table Shepard occupied, she stood next to the legendary soldier.

"Chambers.", Shepard acknowledged.

Before she could say anything, Ruth began. "Relay to the board, Ms. Chambers, your final conclusions of your week study of the hybrid."

Kelly took a breath and spoke. "Madam, my conclusions are only scratching the surface of the psychological trauma this young woman has suffered. It can't be solely used as final data with only a week's worth of study."

Marsden stared in disapproval, then turned on an audio log of one of their sessions._ "This is Chambers-KCR4. That's my stupid alliance code. Anyways, I've been speaking to Satima for days now. She is the most fascinating person in this whole galaxy. More interesting than her mother."_

The crowd listens intently, with Kelly staring in personal dismay.

"_That being said: she is also the most dangerous. She's gone for years without treatment of her symptoms._"

Kelly looked stunned. "That... that-that is a private recording of my sessions with Satima! It's confidential!"

"It doesn't remain confidential when the subject is on trial for murder", Marsden replied. She cast a scowl towards Garrus. "Murder.", she repeated. "That is a crime. An offense an ex-citadel security officer should be well familiar with." Her tone echoed with such vitriol, the entire room unsettled.

Garrus stared back in personal disdain of her. Satima is no murderer. She's no Sidonas, and nothing like the scum from Omega.

Hackett continued. "Despite the evaluation, Satima has never shown alliance or support for the reapers. Even under indoctrination."

Captain Daniels stood. He wore the same uniformed attire as Shepard, but not as many medals. Shepard waited in trepidation as the slightly older than her-man, was about to speak. "Satima is no heroine in this scenario. She brought back a bio-weapon that could've wiped out several species. Including us! I was in the colony weeks after their return. The people that were infected looked like husks. Much like a reaper would do.", he accused.

Shepard shook her head. Before she could counter, Agripinex nodded to Garrus. He stood to attention, nervous but composed. "I command a division that specializes in the reapers. The pathogen was… reaper related. But Satima did not create it!"

Ruth had a veiled expression, but for an intense scrutiny through her stare. "No, she did not create the pathogen. But she did harbor it, and hide the implications of the deadly virus without alerting anyone to it. Not the alliance, not Admiral Marsden, and not Captain Shepard." Her gaze narrowed at the real heroine.

Shepard returned the criticizing tone. "Take a look at the psychological evaluation again, Chief Marsden. It paints a clear picture how my daughter suffers from a traumatic childhood. She displays social isolation, and lack of trust for a good reason." The Captain stared towards the board. "Can any of you imagine what it's like to be a helpless child in the grasp of monsters?"

Daniels sat down, sighing to himself. Hackett continued to loom over the panel, while Shepard spoke. "Satima has bad judgement, and is not without her flaws."

Ruth was not impressed or stirred. "Satima knew the implications of what she brought with her, Shepard. A virus, that killed hundreds of alliance, and many more colonists!"

Shepard began to counter again, but was cut off.

"When Satima entered this galaxy, she brought with her; aliens from another time. Who can easily overtake us! She almost destroyed the integrity of this galaxy through irresponsible actions.", Ruth vented in anger. "This hybrid was designed to eradicate us! It is your down right refusal to see the truth, only because she shares your DNA!"

Shepard glared toward them, an anger fuming in defiance to their accusations. Agripinex could see the issue that has overtaken the entire trial. "Chief Marsden, perhaps Rear Admiral Grey could take your place, in leave of your personal attachment to this trial."

Chief Marsden regained her composure, "No one will relieve me.", she argued. "I am here to make sure that there will be no repeat of what happened on Nepmos. No repeat of what _she is_."

With an alarmed glance, Shepard focused her confused gaze on Ruth. Satima kept a new stare to her. This Chief Marsden was determined to see her punished. The Chief turned her gaze to Garrus, a sure thought in her mind. "You may have your own reaper division, but so do we. And it will comprise of our most talented scientists to study this individual before us."

"Wait.", he started, stepping forward. Closer to the panel, and now glancing to both Hackett and Agripinex. "You cannot mean…"

Rear Admiral Grey handed a tablet to Ruth, stepping to the side and waiting. Daniels stood too, not ready for the decision.

"This trial is now under a private judicial hearing.", Ruth decided.

Satima was taken away, out of sight from the rest of the crowd. Everyone was made to leave, while Shepard and Garrus waited with the board in silence. The room now vacant, save them. Ruth took her chance to show the aggressive anger welling up.

She leaned over the board table, now glaring openly to the captain as Hackett tried to intervene. "How can you defend that thing?! She's not a normal occurrence. Nothing about her is right!"

"Chief Marsden!", Hackett began. "There's nothing about Satima that should warrant this kind of vitriol."

Shepard stepped to the board, her stare sending chills down Daniels spine. "I don't give a damn about how you feel. She's my daughter, and no one is putting her away! Would you get rid of more than half the galaxy, for being indoctrinated?!"

Ruth smirked, now looking to them both with a twisted pity. "I'm going to be perfectly honest with you. And I want you both to understand this. Clearly." Her amber eyes glistened with an internal fire as she prepared her decision. "There is now way, that girl is leaving this planet freely."

She took in the silent realizations between them. "Since her arrival, she's been nothing but a liability to you both. To your careers, your reputations. Your families."

Garrus looked down, remembering how Satima could've infected his entire planet with her irresponsible actions. He sighed in response.

Hackett stepped away from the board, and stood next to Shepard, hoping his best soldier and the galaxy's hero doesn't do anything stupid.

Ruth leaned up from the board table, crossing her arms. "Shepard, I want you to realize that she's not really your daughter. You never had her. She may carry your genetic markers, but nothing more. There is nothing tying either of you to her, except your own foolish hearts." she stated. "Let her go. Stop fighting for an ideal that you both know can't end happily." Her gaze softened in concern. " Satima is dangerous.", Ruth spoke emphatically. "She must be put away now, before she can do anymore harm."

Shepard could feel reality closing in on her. The walls of this room were crumbling and in her mind, she knows that she's already lost the right of her child. With a sorrowful stare and dry mouth, she spoke. "There is nothing you can say, that will change my mind about Satima. I did not raise her, and God knows if I had that chance. We wouldn't be here today."

Hackett averted his gaze from the board. He let Shepard down by offering empty promises.

"You can't pretend she's nothing more than some… thing, you want to put away for your own safety. She's a living, breathing person. Satima's done good in this galaxy and abroad! Helped thousands of people!", Shepard argued.

Ruth stepped away from the panel, walking around the table, now face to face with Shepard. "Captain, she's not _your little girl_. She never was." Her amber stare piercing straight into Shepard's resolve.

That statement became a dagger plunged through Shepard's heart. The stinging pain caused her to blink in response.

Garrus felt hollow inside. There wasn't bone, or organs. No heart, or lungs. Just… empty. Ruth is absolutely correct, but still so wrong.

Ruth reached out and put her hands, on Shepard's shoulders, using this moment of stunned defenselessness to feign concern. "You both have a responsibility back on the citadel, your home. Don't you think _she's_ wondering where her parents are?" Standing back from them, Ruth continued to reveal her judgement and plans. "It's over. Satima will be transferred to an undisclosed facility. Neither of you have the clearance to know of its location."

Shepard shook her head. "For how long?"

Ruth gathered her things and began leaving. "For as long as it takes to keep this galaxy safe."

Shepard watched the Chief Admiral leave. The door slid closed behind her. Satima was gone. All hope was gone. Hackett stood to the side, wondering what he could've done to prevent this.

The captain looked around the room, a bewildered expression of doubt. "This had to of been planned?", she finally spoke.

Garrus tried to touch her arm," Charlie…"

She pulled away. "I'm contacting Liara. She'll know something." Shepard hastily left as well. Leaving him behind.

Garrus wanted to follow, but he had a nagging question in his mind. Turning to Hackett, he asked it. "What is going to happen to my daughter, Admiral? She willingly came to earth for help."

Hackett stared downward, "I had planned for her to receive treatment, even give us insight into the mind of a purely indoctrinated subject." He met Garrus's gaze, "Satima is special in a way none of us can imitate. And that kind of paradox, frightens this galaxy."

The Admiral looked to the large windows into the city. "Commander, my intentions were to help. Never to harm your family. Never to harm Shepard. That woman deserves more than medals, or places of advancement in the alliance." Hackett sighed, his hands behind his back at ease. "She deserves peace. And I thought I could give it to her."

The room was silent. Kelly sniffled at the reveal. She looked between the men, already knowing the perplexed thoughts that prevented them from soundly defending the hybrid. "The best…", she started. Now getting their attention. She swallowed, then proceeded. "The best way to help her, is to continue with our duty to this galaxy."

She stared at Garrus, "You know Shepard will need you. She respects your judgement on this matter. Your other daughter will still need a father. Be one to her. Use that opportunity to learn how to help Satima."

Garrus nodded in agreement, even if it means a small defeat for now.

Kelly glanced to Hackett, nervously staring at the table he stood next to. "You've got to have some sort of pull in the alliance to get Satima out of incarceration, and whatever that research facility is. Someone out there can make a difference. Somehow. Continue to support Shepard's defense for Satima."

Hackett stood to attention with a renewed expression. "Chambers. I like the tactical way you're thinking. It seems you've picked up a few ideas during your time with Shepard on the Normandy."

She chuckled lightheartedly. "Thank you, Admiral."

Garrus began leaving, when Nerris caught up with him. "Sir? What are your orders?", he wondered.

At the door, Garrus trailed the floor's carpet with his defeated gaze. "Nothing. We do nothing, but wait." He led them out to the hallway, full of alliance who were gossiping. In the lift, Nerris waited for the doors to slide closed. "But, sir? We can do something about this situation. There's still rumors about that alliance station…"

The relentless talking angered Garrus, pushing his tactical mind from finding a solution. "Lieutenant! Shut up!", he glared.

Nerris complied, clearing his throat and backing away. "Apologies, sir."

At the bottom floor, Agripinex waited in the far side of the lobby. She waved Garrus and his assistant over. Reluctantly, he followed her to an empty meeting room. Much smaller, with only a few chairs surrounding a square table.

"Commander, I need to speak with you on this urgent matter.", she began.

Garrus slammed his own datapads and files down on the table in upset. "About what? How much you warned me of Satima's destructive behavior? Or maybe, you'd like to gloat over the fact she's being taken away to spirits knows where?!"

His angered gaze stared her down. She didn't blink, but lowered them in apologetic pity. "I am sorry for the outcome of this trial. We did not expect for it to turn this way. Chief Admiral Marsden has proven quite tactical and most elusive in her judgements."

"And what is that supposed to mean?", he asked, in a curt tone.

Nerris kept an ear out for the door, all the while learning the more irritated side of his respected commander. He couldn't hold it against him. The hybrid is his child, and this trial sounded fixed from the start.

Agripinex stepped closer, nearly as tall as Garrus, and giving him a stare reminiscent of Shepard. "Because the hierarchy did not mean for Satima to be taken away. Only incarcerated in a widely known research facility on Illium. The asari are making advances using their own biotic techniques, with indoctrination."

Garrus stared with a new expression. A fearful one. "You mean… that woman kidnapped my daughter with the alliance's help?"

Nerris perked up his attention now. This has gotten beyond strange, and quite possibly… illegal?

"Yes. And also no.", she sighed in frustration. "The trial was set with a fixed outcome. Your father is behind the suggestion." She waited as Garrus let the information sink in, before proceeding. "I put him on the small council, to save her from the human's anger. Although it is justified, Satima-the hybrid, is more than a war criminal or reaper experiment. She has done good before. And the hierarchy, finally acknowledged it. Albeit too late."

Garrus brought out a chair and took a rough seat. He buried his head before them. Agripinex felt so much pity towards him. Nerris stepped forward. "Sir?', he spoke.

His commander lifted a hopeless gaze to him. Nerris continued. "You can fight for her even if she's being put away somewhere we don't know. Latellia and I can still conduct our research, and find a way to cure her. With that proof, the alliance will have to try something. That…", he picked up the datapad, and typed in something.

Agripinex watched and wondered what the young turian lieutenant had in mind. He then handed the information to his commander. "She's still part turian. And our government isn't done with our own trial for her, just yet."

Garrus overlooked galactic laws and treaties. The alliance can't put her away without a joint consensus. And what Ruth did, was against those laws. He looked up to Nerris, standing slowly and gratefully gripping the young turian's shoulder. "Thank you."

Nerris nodded in satisfaction.

Normandy

Alliance Docks

Shepard paced in the QEC, waiting for Liara to show up. Her frame finally actualizing from the pixels. "Shepard? What's this about an urgent message?"

"They took her, Liara! The alliance took Satima. Put her away at some place I'm not allowed to know. Me!", she laughed in sarcasm. "I'm Shepard! I stopped the reapers, saved this galaxy. And my own people take away _my child_, stating she's too dangerous!" The amount of stunned anger put Liara on edge.

Her blue gaze lowered. "Shepard…"

The captain continued to rant and pace. "If she were a small child, would they still do the same? Would they put a defenseless little girl in a cage?!"

"Shepard...", Liara continued.

"She's been the reaper's slave for so long. Lost and afraid. Satima sacrificed everything to save earth!", Shepard yelled.

"SHEPARD!", Liara shouted. Her voice echoed loud enough that the captain finally listened. Liara straightened her composure, and spoke. "There was a meeting between the council, a spectre and me. A second meeting followed with both the alliance and the turian hierarchy. Satima is not well. She's been indoctrinated for too long. Until there's a way to help her. She needs to be put in a safe environment, away from other people. For a time."

Shepard's expression went from confused, to pained. "Why?", she spoke softly, and hurt. "She's my daughter." Her voice broke in emotion. Glassy eyes stared in disbelief. "That's my kid, Liara. You… you put my kid away?"

Liara felt so terrible. Javik had warned her about Satima over a year ago. She didn't listen, and the girl brought back a virus capable of wiping out civilizations. "Goddess. Charlotte, I am so sorry. But it had to be done. I promise you, Satima is safe. She'll get the best treatment, the best care. And when she's shown progress. You can see her again." Her voice sounded sweet and assured.

Shepard felt an emptiness bury her tears. She looked up to Liara with a hateful expression. "I will_ never_ forgive you for this."

"Shepard?", Liara voice, confused.

The captain stepped closer to the display, leaning forward with her hands tightly gripping the rails. "Satima warned me of your intentions the first time she was on the Normandy. And it seems she was right."

Liara folded her arms over her chest in a defensible manner. "My intentions never harmed anyone. It certainly did not bring a plague here, either." She glared in upset at Shepard's words. "I'll do what I can to keep this galaxy safe."

Shepard stared, "And I'll do what I want, to keep my family safe from you." She glared back in anger. "I'm warning you, Liara. Stay out of my way when I find her."

"You're being a fool, Shepard! The alliance will charge you with treason! You'll lose the respect of the entire galaxy.", Liara cautioned. Then she stopped herself. Shepard mentioned that it was a place she was not allowed to know or enter. But… it's supposed to be Illium. Liara looked back on a hateful gaze.

With a smirk, Shepard leaned back from the rails. She crossed her arms in a smooth response and a raised brow of satisfaction. "So be it."

The vid call was cut.

Liara stood in the station's communications room, stunned. Javik waited silently. He stared away, contemplative of Shepard's words. "The Shepard does not understand the consequences of her actions. She is blinded by foolish love for the reaper abomination."

Liara snapped in his direction. "She's a mother who's lost her only biological child to paranoid conclusions. Conclusions you helped seed in this galaxy." She stomped away from the vid panel.

Javik followed behind. "My advice is sound. The hybrid brought danger with her."

"She rectified that danger.", Liara replied.

Javik stopped, annoyed. "You put the blame on me? When it was you, who set the meetings in place as "Shadow Broker", to this galaxy. Shepard may be the sword of the people, but you are now the shield." He stepped closer to Liara, reading her gaze with his yellow stare. "You did not have to follow my words, but you chose to. And now, you must reap the consequences of your own judgement."

Liara sighed, looking away. Her blue features overshadowed with doubt. "What if my judgement was too hasty?" She shook her head. "Javik, Shepard expressed that the alliance had taken Satima to a hidden base. You don't think there's something else going on, do you?"

He averted his stare from her confused expression. "Use your contacts to find her. And when you do, speak to her yourself. Form your own judgement from there."

She scoffed. "No matter what answers I find, Shepard will never forgive me."

* * *

Minos Wasteland

Fortis System-In Orbit of Aequitas

SS Argos, Alliance Reaper Division Vessel

Satima woke abruptly when a marine aggressively pulled her from the shuttle. She fell asleep somehow, on the journey to the system, not knowing where they are.

Led inside the dimmed airlock of the ship, Satima listened to the hatch locks shift with pressurized air releasing. The hissing noise unnerved her.

Once through, she was practically dragged to a holding station. Satima was scanned by a harsh orange light, injected with something in her arm. It stung and turned an inflamed shade of red. Probably a chip of some kind.

Walking between the marines, she was brought to a four-way hall. She could hear other people murmur in rooms leading down one of the corridors. A painful groan followed another. What has the alliance put together? And why does it feel so sinister?

Shaking the dread, she followed the marines to another room. It had a similar two-way mirror, and a cot. What sort of incarceration is this? Nothing about this place indicated safety or help. Quite the opposite.

The ship that she viewed had white hull walls, much like the alliance ships on earth. Bland halls and insignificant parts of the rooms mimicking a tasteless feel.

She heard a clicking sound as the mirror cleared. Marines came in the room, distracting her. They surrounded Satima, as she stood still, head lowered in a submissive attitude. It would be best to show them she's serious about changing. Kelly offered her insight to some of her problems.

Maybe this seems sinister, because her instincts were just spooked? A voice then echoed through comms, forcing Satima's blood to run cold.

Whomever is in charge of this universe, please don't let it be him. _It can't! _She turned in terror to see a familiar figure staring back at her. His cruel grin widened, sending waves of fear through her.

"Hello, Satima. Welcome to the Argos. We're going to be very busy, helping you to eliminate the effects of indoctrination."

Her left hand shook uncontrollably. "...no..", she whispered in uncontrollable fear. Satima stepped closer to the mirror, to see if it was an illusion. "You're dead. I killed you!", she shouted.

With a pitiful gaze, he spoke. "No, my dear. You did not." He gave a nod to one of the marines in the room, and she was knocked unconscious.

Chief Admiral Marsden overlooked the room, alongside Captain Daniels. "Are you absolutely confident, you can find a permanent solution to our problem?", she demanded.

Archer watched the hybrid be taken to the bio-chamber. The implant the alliance had put in his neck sent small pin pricks of pain throughout his nerves. It was their attempt at control. And it worked too well, unfortunately. "Of course.", he turned to her gaze. "Satima is my design. All that she is, will benefit the galaxy. In all aspects." His tone mockingly assured.

Ruth raised a brow with a scoff. "It better. Or I gave the enemy a sacrifice it doesn't deserve." She walked away from the viewing room.

Archer stared off. His mind overflowing with plans. "A sacrifice well deserved, indeed.", he mused.

Normandy

War Room

Shepard overlooked the trial's conclusions. There are indiscrepancies in the information. Especially with the hierarchy. She wonders if Garrus knew anything about this? Considering how much time he's spent on his planet.

Always away. Never home, or with her. Not as much as they used to be. He's been going on and on about a project to help Satima. Was that it? Handing her over to the alliance?

No. The New Alliance. Anderson would've never stood for that sham of a trial. Satima is such an asset, that without her, they'd all be dead!

The door opened with Garrus walking through. He hurried down the stairs to her. Reaching out to put is arms around Charlie, but she anticipated his movements too soon, and stepped away. Wondering off further from him with datapad in hand. "You know about your people having secretive meetings on Satima?", she accused.

Garrus sighed loudly, "Not until recently, no. I did speak with Agripinex.", he began.

Shepard folded her arms, datapad still in hand. "Oh, really? About what?", she eyed irritated, a deep tone in anger.

He understands how she feels, but this new attitude was surprising. "Satima.", Garrus revealed. "My father is now in the small council. He suggested that she be put in a research facility. To get help." Before Garrus could continue with what Ruth did, Shepard's expression turned sour.

"Your father?!", her tone became bitter. "So, your family decided the fate of OUR child!" Shepard threw the datapad on the grated floor. "Son of a bitch.", she spoke to herself. Now looking to a stunned Garrus. "Go on. Tell me what other great ideas your father has!"

She glared with a fury, all the while he backed away. His gaze upsettingly confused. Shaking his head, he spoke. "I'll wait until you're feeling better, Shepard." Garrus turned around and left silently.

Charlie relaxed her stare, and lowered her gaze in a shameful manner. With a sigh, she regretted the temper towards him, and the way he said her name.


	16. Things to Come

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ME or any ME stories, characters, etc.

* * *

Citadel-Embassy

Human Councilor's office

Ashley sat half-slouched in the chair, staring hard towards the files on Khalee's desk. The fine details of the folders and how they stacked sloppily, caused an unnecessary irritation on her nerves.

It wasn't the papers that bothered her, it was the odd way the trial went on earth. Not only was this the hastiest court in decades, but they treated that hybrid like she led the reapers themselves to this galaxy.

Sighing in silence, Ashley waited on the councilor. Patience is wearing thin.

A simple curiosity struck her suddenly, about the hybrid. She herself, did not spend a whole lot of time around the kid. Satima... seemed out of place. Everyone knew she didn't belong, but was that a good reason to keep the hybrid at such a distance?

If time were different, circumstances changed? And Satima was born as the first hybrid child, raised by Shepard. She'd be that girl's godmother, probably.

Ashley hasn't seen Shepard for weeks. Even before all this trouble, it's been months since they last spent time as friends. Drinking and watching people from a bar or reminiscing the good times on the Normandy. As she recalled those good times briefly, Khalee walked into the office. Her exasperated expression and partly-brushed hair gave away to the little time she's had to process the recent events.

"I'm sorry, Spectre Williams. This whole issue with Shepard's hybrid child has been a- if you excuse the term-a shit storm.", she stated. The councilor sat at her desk, deeply exhaling while eying her files. "Dear God. It's all so confusing!", Khalee explained, flustered and annoyed.

Grabbing the files, she flipped through folders, then used her tablet to scan a few pages. "Advanced tech and old knowledge.", she mused. "I'll still prefer paper to digital copies. You can't hack paperwork.", Khalee laughed.

Ashley sat up now, crossing her legs with an empty smile.

Khalee observed, "I know your meetings with T'Soni couldn't have been pleasant, but the intended trip to Illium was canceled.", she revealed. "Chief Admiral Marsden has made some unauthorized and yet, supported changes."

Stunned, Ashley quickly uncrossed her legs and leaned out of the chair. "Councilor? What is going on?"

Staring at the files before lifting her gaze to Ashley, Khalee handed the spectre the tablet. "She wasn't sent to Illium. The recommendation was cancelled, and a new facility chosen."

Ashley skimmed the results, only concerned with a few details. "Somewhere else?"

A worried stare settled on the aware spectre, as the councilor nodded. "And no one, not even us, has the authority-to know where."

...

Ronin watched Jaine prepare herself breakfast. Kaevus had just come in from a night's worth of bar hopping. He smirked in thought. Same old Kaevus, same old tactics. And still very single.

"Are you sure, you're not hungry for anything, Ronin?", Jaine asked again. It was a worried tone he'd been familiar with since before.

He thought about this setting, replaying the old days on Omega and how they're little family used to be. Jaine was mothering the room, all the while still careful of her own dealings. She nurtured the notion of their family, and one day even slipped an idea of expanding it.

But Ronin had been too deep with the blue suns. He stayed clear of the vigilante-Archangel. Keeping Kaevus safely away from any stupid jobs. Didn't matter. His hapless, foolish brother in-law had dug a deeper hole in debt to the merc gang.

And an offer that Ronin received anonymously, fished him out. All to the anger of Jaine, who blamed Ronin for living a merc life to begin with. Dragging her brother along, and nearly getting them all killed.

She left him, cut ties. And he found a distraction in his new line of work.

"No.", he replied, now helping Kaevus to the table for hot dextro coffee. "I didn't sleep well last night. Can't really eat right now."

Jaine shrugged her feminine shoulders, the smaller carapace responding to movement. "Suit yourself, love." She then sat down opposite her brother, who was cradling a headache. He leaned in to her touch of his plated brow. "You drank too much again, didn't you?", she worried in feigned concern. Jaine abruptly slapped his mandibled jaw. "Too bad!"

Ronin laughed at them. He had missed this.

"Ow!", Kaevus shouted. "Stop hitting me!", he demanded.

Jaine swallowed a sip of her own coffee with a sly gaze. "Not until you get a mate that'll do it for me.", she stated.

Kaevus growled at her, but it was pretty pitiful. He rubbed his jaw, beginning to leave the table. "I'm getting some sleep."

Ronin watched him leave, "Don't forget you have that new shift in the warehouse tonight. Gotta start helping out around here."

The loud irritated groan made them both laugh at the table. And for a reason he can't finger, it briefly reminded him of Satima. Ronin shook the thought aside and began speaking to Jaine. "I was thinking, since I'm free for a little while. Maybe we can go to the casino tonight?" He viewed her response.

"Maybe." Jaine lifted her violet gaze to him. The soft features of her mandibles moving to a beautiful turian smile. "I wouldn't mind a tour of the wards, though. You know? Someplace quiet and... dark?"

Ronin leaned further out from his seat, almost over the table. An anticipation in his stare. "I know plenty of places than can provide that.", he insinuated. Spirits it's been a long while.

"I'm trying to sleep, not have nightmares about you two screwing in some alley way!", Keavus yelled.

...

Normandy-en Route to citadel

Garrus paced in the cabin. Charlie came back eventually, and in a better mood. Not happy, but at least she was done chewing his head off.

He doesn't know what his father had planned. Agripinex explained her own scheme to help Satima. It was a nice gesture, even if it did sour in the end.

There was a nagging idea, though. And Garrus is sure there's answers to be found on Illium. He wants to desperately find Satima, but without sound science to back his plan of helping her. The alliance would do everything to keep her locked away.

The other problem-is Shepard.

Garrus sighs in disappointment. He couldn't keep Satima safe. None of them could. All the while Charlie's looking for the support in her friends, the people she's saved from the reapers. For help.

No one is offering.

Charlie opened the bathroom door, freshly showered and dressed for her meeting with the council. She cut her hair shorter than it was.

Garrus was getting used to the long strands of red softness. "Wanted a change?". he smirked in affection.

She glanced to him, heading for her desk to put on the new dog tags she acquired while in incarceration nearly two years ago. Right before the reapers came to earth. Her mood seemed irritable again. Charlie thought about ignoring him, but this is Garrus. Her lover, her friend.

So, why is she being such an asshole to him?

"I… uh, I wanted to make it easier to put on my helmet.", she answered.

Garrus nodded, "Makes sense." He stood beside her, watching her play around with the desk and all the little items of her carrier displayed. She'd rather keep them on the ship, then at their home on the citadel. "After our meeting with the council. I'm going back to Palaven. I paid for a caretaker to watch over Natalie. Give us the freedom to track down Satima."

Charlie stared off. She didn't like leaving Natalie alone like this. No real explanation, and no family. Orphaned again. Charlie shook her head briefly, "It's a good idea, Garrus."

The room turned silent. A distant feeling crept between them. How did this happen? And why are they letting it divide them?

"I'm going to check my old room. See how the gun's holding up.", Garrus offered, leaving the cabin.

She didn't respond. Only feel a bigger hole drill into her heart.

...

It was a bad dream. Started off with screams and reaper war sounds, then it turned into an empty space.

Ronin traveled on a path, through a hazy fog. He lifted his gaze to consider a black sky. Only, it couldn't really be this dark? Illumination paved a way for him to follow. On and on, until he reached a metal door. Looking to the right, he saw it expand into a long wall. Maybe miles down. The same for the left.

The door wouldn't open. He tapped it, knocking and speaking. Nothing happened.

The darkness echoed, but it wasn't reapers or the sounds of their victims anymore. It turned into one voice. Small and fading. The voice was crying.

A woman's voice.

She cried softly, muttering at times. He could hear it better through a new crack in the metal door. Ronin became curious and peaked through with his avian gaze. In shock, he viewed a half nude human woman, surrounded by strangers in lab coats.

His heart beat faster. This wasn't right. She was injected and prodded. Ronin wanted it to stop, but he couldn't look away. He started to cry out Jaine's name. Desperately wanting her to wake him up.

No one did. And this woman's cries got louder, turning into screams.

Ronin felt angry, an overwhelming amount of anxiety hit him. He started to claw at the metal door, shouting. "Leave her alone! Get away from her!", his mind would roar.

He was able to jam his taloned fingers in the crack and force it open, hearing the metal screech and bend to his will. Finally, Ronin was free to stop them. Just as he approached them, they disappeared.

He looked down to the woman. Something was oddly familiar about her. Ronin reached out and touched her shoulder, turning this creature towards him. Stepping back in shock, he viewed Satima, and her blood red eyes. Black veins grew across her face, reaching out in a darker purpose. He could only stare at those eyes. Her mouth began to move.

"Ronin?"

Violently jolting from his bed, Ronin nearly knocked Jaine off the other side. She sat up quickly, placing her softer taloned-hand on his arm. "Ronin? What's wrong?", she wondered in concern.

It took a strain to calm himself, slow the hyperventilation he was experiencing. Jaine sat up on her knees and took his plated forehead into her palms. She wiped the cold sweat and gazed into his dilated eyes. Spirits, they were almost black from fright! "Ronin, it's ok.", she held him to her carapace chest. "I'm here. It's ok.", Jaine reassured.

Ronin couldn't focus on her. He badly wanted too, but all he could think of, was the crimson gaze the hybrid had given him.

...

Council Chambers

Presidium Tower

Ashley exhaled loudly. She stood outside the door to the council chambers. The elevator behind her let people in and out, all the while she remained. Some would give a strange stare, wondering why she was just standing there!

The spectre didn't pay them any attention. She had her own problems clouding her mind. Shepard's voice rose and fell with each sentence containing a little more… vulgarity. Instead of the smooth diplomatic responses, Ash was hearing an eerie similarity to Satima.

Her omni-tool pinged. It was time to take the petitioner's stage as the second human spectre, and the woman who helped the alliance put the hybrid away.

Shepard glared at the council, completely unsatisfied with their explanation of why they supported Satima's incarceration and fixed trial. Khalee apologized twice. Once in the office and a second time before this hearing.

Daxis spoke with Garrus alone. He had relieved himself from the hearing as it began. She wondered what he was up too, until Tiberius's image showed through the holo vid platform. He stood with an emotionless expression. That same damn poker face Garrus can get.

His explanation of the idea to send Satima to a new research base by the asari, irritated her. How dare he presume the role of parent, bypassing her and Garrus!

Williams took her slow ascent up the long steps, to stand beside Shepard. She wasn't close, keeping a distance.

Ashley tried to communicate with a friendly glance. Her previous commander, now captain, ignored it. That must mean she knows who the spectre was. And Shepard never forgets. _Or forgives._

Khalee nodded to Ashley after the full account of the councilor/Alliance meeting was discussed. "Spectre, relay to the council, and Spectre Shepard-what the meeting with Doctor T'Soni entailed."

Bravely, Ashley began to speak. She didn't look at Shepard, only staring towards the council. "Weeks following the Sentarian pathogen incident, officials from both the Alliance and the turian Hierarchy, examined the hybrid's… relation. To the reapers."

Clearing her throat, she continued. "It was a joint consensus that she was too dangerous left to her own judgements. Liara...", Ashley stopped herself, resuming. "Doctor T'Soni, helped with conclusions that the hybrid is a liability to this galaxy, and the security of its people." Looking down with a remorseful expression, she finished her reveal. "It was her insistence, that the reaper-born be given treatment by incarceration."

Shepard was glaring at Ashley. Williams felt the hairs on her neck stand.

"Only she didn't go to a place that was long decided without me.", the Captain interrupted. "Satima, was taken to a base no one knows of. Not even the council." Now placing her displeased stare on the council, Shepard furthered accused the officials. "Your paranoid conjectures, and hasty decision has torn a family apart. You lied to a victim of the reapers. Putting all the blame of your galactic troubles in her lap."

Khalee sighed, "Captain. We are deeply troubled by the alliance's decisions, now. Satima should've been pardoned from her actions, due to the redemptive qualities she possesses. She did help secure this galaxy from the harvest of the reapers. And we let her down."

Shepard stared off, arms crossed and a deep scowl of disappointment. The council can't help. Her own friends betrayed her trust. She's had enough of everyone's excuses. None of them can be counted on again.

This will be a mission she alone must do. Let Garrus play the diplomat this time. Let him conduct his research into oblivion! Shepard will find Satima. And she's starting to get an idea of how to do it.

In the lobby, Garrus watched Shepard glare away at the keepers. Since Satima's accounts on them, c-sec has been extra cautious in the whereabouts of these sentarian ancestors. He got up from his seat, annoyed by thoughts. Standing next to her.

"Is there anything you want to talk about, before I leave?" His tone saddened.

Shepard continued her fixed gaze, "No. I'll be heading out soon myself. Natalie is doing fine with the caretaker."

He waited for her to stop brooding and turn to him. Smile, cry, shout… something! Looking away, Garrus started to walk off. "I'll vid call you in a week." As he wandered into the stairwell, Garrus glanced back to her. _"I love you."_, he thought. Now leaving the presidium tower and the citadel.

Ashley watched from afar. She could tell there was something between them, something dividing their once amorous affection for each other. Shepard reserved herself in a cold and distant manner. The captain is angry. So very angry.

Timidly, Ashley decided to speak to her. Shepard didn't turn to the new commander's presence. She only listened. "If you came over here to apologize, I will snap you in half.", Shepard suddenly spoke. A spiteful tone that stopped Ashley from approaching.

"Shepard…", she began. Her demeanor now submissive and miserable.

The captain turned around and put her hands behind her back. Standing at attention with a cold stare, now directed to Ashley. "Tell me: since you've been so preoccupied with my daughter's wellbeing, lately. Was it the spectre, or the alliance soldier, that feigned friendship to put Satima away?"

Ash averted any visual contact. "You know, I'm both Shepard. I didn't do this to hurt you. None of us did. We wanted to prevent the galaxy from taking matters into their own hands about the hybrid. If she were suddenly targeted by rogue operations? Even if she successfully defended herself, the way she handles an enemy is destructive. Frightening! She is resourceful and broken."

Shepard's stare softened, swallowing an angry reply. "She has a name. It's not reaper-born, or hybrid. It's Satima.", she stated. "A name the other me gave the abomination you hate so much."

The captain hastily walked by Ashley. "Shepard!", she reached out to the bypassing woman. It was no good anymore.

No longer trusting anyone she knew, Shepard proceeded to the Normandy. There's an idea itching to be used.

* * *

Mars Base

Alliance

Javik sat on his knees in a meditative state. The beacon pulsated, showing images of the reapers. With the war over, he spent time searching for meaning in his life.

First, he followed T'Soni to her home world. Listening to the litany of the temple priestesses that survived the harvesting. Asari have beautiful singing voices. Carrying tunes to a pitch that pierced his soul. Although, he would never reveal it.

Liara led him to another adventure. One that became a testament to the hybrid's dangerous dealings. After the sentarians cured the plague, he continued to stay with T'Soni.

Soon, he began spending more time with Liara. There was a pull between them, and she could feel it too. But to Javik, this would not be affection. Merely… a beneficial and mutual understanding. He had longing to touch her soft skin. Gaze into her deep blue eyes, and maybe something more?

No. This is nothing more than a physical longing. Would she consent to this feeling? He had only one way of finding out.

Stepping through the door to her office, he passed the many vid screens and terminal stations she had put together. All heavily encrypted. He had no need to pry into her affairs.

Liara hovered over files. Her brow furrowed in worry while she quickly scrolled through data on the computer. "This can't be right? There's nothing out there but old geth bases. And even then, the quarians have been cleaning out those facilities."

Javik stood beside her, his yellow eyes settling on the curvy frame. He trailed her back, going all the way down. Averting his stare to clear his mind. "Liara. I have a query.", he insisted.

She shook her head, feeling irritated. "Not now, Javik.", Liara waved him off. "There's too much to rummage through."

He watched her in anticipation. "You are annoyed? Unable to find the location of the hybrid?"

Liara glanced to him, confused. "Yes." She returned to her computer.

"Perhaps…", Javik started, "We can work together, and distress your mind to be clearer." His heart beat a little faster. It's been more than fifty-thousand years, since his last physical exertion. She was so focused on the data, that he suddenly-with emotion, slammed his hand on the papers. "I am asking you to engage in intercourse with me! It will help using physical pleasures to block out the failure."

Liara quickly snapped her stare to him. Is he? "Are you implying that we have sex!?", she shouted. Now stammering and backing away. "Wha… what makes you think I would agree?"

Javik could feel the energy in the air shift to an unpleasant staleness. This was as humans say, _a bad idea_. "If you do not wish to engage with me, then I will no longer bring the matter to attention." He left her to the work, quickly moving down the stairs.

Liara couldn't understand, after nearly these past two years, why he would suddenly ask her this... this- fifty thousand years worth of bad judgement? It's not like she doesn't have a life! She's been with others before. Last year. Using an extranet chat room. By herself.

Sighing, she overlooked the dead-end leads. Satima is somewhere in this galaxy. Hidden in plain sight. Illium could've helped her, but the alliance had other plans. Or, Ruth… had other plans. Sister to Admiral Ron Marsden. The man who was killed by Satima's negligence.

Javik resumed his mediation in the beacon room. It was getting late on this planet's timeline, with most of the alliance personal retiring. A quiet setting overtook his embarrassed and upset mood. It was a foolish notion, being with her.

He didn't expect Liara to agree. Her noble nature molded the personality he became drawn to. The naivety of his people she clung too, entranced him. Yes, he's been falling for her. His heart is the most foolish, after all.

The prothean analyzed his hasty and rude question to her. Why would an intelligent young woman like her, even want an old battle scarred fool like him? He knows he can be too assertive at times. But it is in his nature. Born into war, with a childhood spent training to fight something more powerful and formidable than any possible species.

"So, that is what the hybrid is?", he smirked to himself.

Javik twitched from his thoughts when the door opened behind him. Someone hesitated to come through, now walking to him. A soft sigh became louder as the person sat beside him. He opened two of his four yellow eyes to see her.

"It's so strange.", Liara began. "I've had all this time to settle and be normal. But I choose to watch this galaxy instead." She laughed to herself sadly. "I choose to watch the woman I loved. See her and my good friend, form a family. Something I'm ashamed to admit… I've become jealous of."

Javik observed her with a raised brow. "You were in love with… Shepard?"

Liara nodded in response to his question. "Oh, yes. She never reciprocated those feelings. I never pushed." Staring at the beacon, she continued. "I tried to find comfort in someone else. But it was too much work. It's easier to control the galaxy, than emotions."

He leaned to her, reaching out and touching her arm. "You never have to feign emotions for me, Liara T'Soni. I will always be a willing companion, in times you need comfort." Javik's smooth accent sent a shiver to her.

Liara parted her mouth, breathing a little more heavily. "I do have an emotion for you.", she smirked weakly. "I don't want to be alone, anymore."

Javik gripped her arm gently, pulling her to him. He firmly pressed his mouth to her soft lips. Hearing a whimper of satisfaction. Liara welcomed his touch, taking her hand to feel the difference of his pre-collector physiology. Such a curious thought. And a desirous notion.

Pulling her back, Javik gazed to her glistening stare. "Will you become one with my mind? Share in my memories?", he wondered.

She tilted her head in curious amusement. "Yes.", Liara smiled, her blue gaze turning into a solid coal stare. "Will you embrace eternity?"

He tenderly pressed his palm to her powder blue cheek. "I will embrace all that you are, Liara T'Soni."

They laid together in sight of the beacon. A prothean reminder, of the wars to come.

...

Joker resumed the diagnostics of the Normandy's systems. Even with EDI insisting she can attend to her own body, he pressed on with the matter. Both the ship and her personal-vividly physical presence, were always on his mind.

That and other things. Things that could break his pelvis. Or so the majority of the Normandy crew wisecracked about.

Shepard approached him with a sour expression. She's been on edge since Satima was taken by the alliance. He couldn't help but feel unhappy about the situation himself. Considering all the Cerberus mistakes Shepard pulled to stop the reapers from coming too soon in the galaxy. Satima's little ventures weren't all that bad.

And let's not forget how the hybrid kid managed to keep Shepard alive during the front lines on earth. No one was prepared to lose Shepard. He most of all, besides Garrus.

Turning to ask what her plans were, and if there were any missions abroad as spectre. She settled a stare that shot through his question.

"Joker. I'm heading to earth.", she ordered.

He tilted his head, now taking off the SR cap to scratch a nervous twitch. "Uh… is there another trial?", he wondered.

Shepard crossed her arms, seeming vexed. "Just take me to earth."

_Whoa._ Joker resumed to the navigations panel. Sending the coordinates for the ship to follow. "All right. Earth coming up."

EDI viewed Shepard leave, waiting for the captain to be no longer present on the deck. "I am worried.", she voiced. "I have become fond of Shepard, and how she has always defended my existence. Organics have been unkind to Satima."

Joker brought out the data for the relay in the Serpent Nebula. "I agree.", he sighed. "Shepard has a plan. She'll get her kid out of trouble and back on the Normandy."

Seems like the only place she's ever _not_ in trouble.

* * *

In orbit of earth.

Lower New York

New Slums and Projects

Finn and his gang worked inside the Hub. A nightclub that was put together with damaged buildings, and a few hidden reaper parts. It was good to take a piss on the hull of one of those things. Good to show who won.

Too bad the woman that brought the victory, was an alien loving bitch. Being the last of the original gang, lucky to survive the reapers. Finn turned on the lights to the bar, bringing out another crate of beer. Simple stuff. The more heavier liquor was hard to acquire.

Not like the rest of humanity is busy making booze anymore. There's too much rebuilding and alien loving parties. At least he had a good few groups coming to his place. Ready to discuss their plans to build human only trade.

That night, a dozen or more people piled through. With the galactic celebrations coming underway in a few weeks, plenty of bodies ready to be drunk. Drown the memories, bury the pain.

He welcomed a bachelor party. Danced with a pretty woman, then began his rounds. It was turning to a good night. Right up… until he spotted a familiar emerald glare, and bright red hair.

She stood at his bar, ordering a shot of the cheap stuff. Downing it with ease. There was something… changed about her whole look and demeanor. Finn took his place in front of her, leaning over the counter to stare. "Well, I'll be damned. If it isn't the fun-loving commander?", he jested in rude sarcasm.

Shepard cocked her head to him, then took another shot. Her quiet response raised his curiosity. Finn continued, "So. What has the _great Shepard_ doing here?"

"It's captain, now, Finn. And I'm here to employ loyal assholes for a mission.", she answered.

Taken a back, he leaned off the counter. Finn stared in confusion. "What do you mean, employ?"

Shepard smirked, facing the crowd. The unaware humans dancing and drinking, enjoying peace that her daughter helped secure. "The alliance has found it necessary to kidnap my child, Finn. You know the one." She glanced to him, "The hybrid you detest."

He shook his head. "Yeah? Well good riddance.", Finn spat, now taking a quick shot.

Shepard licked her lips with an irritated chuckle, now standing.

Finn was knocked to the ground in the alley. He spits up blood. Looking to Shepard as she picked his sorry ass up, slamming him on the wall of his club. One punch to the gut and hit to the groin. She let off him, backing away to wipe the red off her knuckles. He stared to her with a bloody nose. "Seems like you can't take the merc out of the soldier.", Finn complained.

Shepard glared to him. "Now, Finn. Are we going to discuss recruitment to rescue my daughter, or am I going to have to knock a few more teeth out?"

Finn spit more blood, wiping his injured nose. "Why would I help you, Shepard? You defend the aliens, now. Protect them!"

She exhaled calmly. "Not anymore. Not until my child is returned to me. Those aliens helped put her away. They're not innocent in this matter, and neither is the alliance." Taking a step to him, watching him flinch. Shepard ripped a piece of her shirt, now offering it. "I'm going to pay you as spectre. Four million creds to put a team together and help me get her back. When she's safe and secure on the Normandy, I drop you and your crew off the nearest station. You find your own way home. Deal?", she explained.

Warily, Finn took the cloth and cleaned his face. The number of creds she's dropping seemed like a pleasant dream. "On one condition."

She crossed her arms, waiting impatiently.

Finn stood straighter now, more confident in their dealings. "You rename this little merc group the Reds. You establish us as the official leader, before… you leave my ass on a station in the middle of nowhere."

Shepard narrowed her gaze. If she openly did this, her status as spectre and alliance captain would be questioned. "Fine.", she agreed. Leaving to reenter the club.

After three in the morning, Finn brought two of his closest friends to Shepard. They met in the back of the bar, where all the booze was stacked. Two men stood before her, as Finn introduced them.

"This is Love and Ravi."

The men smirked as Shepard stared unamused. Finn continued. "They both were a part of the ground resistance. Had issues fighting beside those turians. Ravi's dad was a soldier in the First Contact War. You can kind of guess why he doesn't like them."

Shepard put aside her personal feelings. This was to help Satima. "Wonderful. And Love?"

Finn nodded for the man to approach. Love stepped to the left side of the room, revealing a panel to the wall. He used his omni-tool to scan and send a signal. It opened with more than a dozen illegal weapons on display. Shepard moved to the gun rack, running her hand along the smooth contours of the pistol she eyed.

"Weapons procurement.", Finn boasted.

Shepard had plenty of weapons on the Normandy. Their armory is always stocked. But… having unchecked arsenal that did not lead back to her, sounded like a good idea. Nodding her head in approval, she voiced her satisfaction. "Good. Nothing to trace us."

Love smirked.

"Well, Shepard?", Finn began. "We got your soldier, and we got your weapons. What more do you need?", he jested.

She eyed him, using a one-sided smile to catch his intentions. "Trying to take the majority of the four million for yourself, are we?" Shepard picked up a black rifle, handling it with expert ease.

Ravi stepped forward, an angry expression glaring to Finn. "You said it was one million! More than three-hundred thousand each!"

Love grunted with a growl.

Finn changed his manner, in anticipation of these men turning on him. 'Hey! There's plenty to go around." Now reaching for a gun behind his back, preparing to point and aim.

Shepard was too fast, grabbing the weapon and pressing the muzzle to his temple. "Alright… Finn.", she backed him up, grunting to keep him from wriggling away. "You will tell these dedicated men, that they'll get their fair share. There is no screwing anyone! No killing, unless I say! Got it?"

Love and Ravi stood side by side, a satisfied gaze on Shepard. Finn couldn't understand if she meant it, or is this the establishment, he demanded. Shrugging her off and backing down, Finn gave in. "Ok, ok."

Shepard holstered the pistol to her side, staring at them. "We've got more work to do. Bring me your best people. I don't want newbies. I want mercs.", she ordered.

As they left to comply to her demands, Finn brought out a datapad. "I'm not sure what your angle is here. But I kinda like it.", he grinned.

She scoffed, rolling her eyes and taking the datapad. "What's this?", Shepard wondered.

"Someone who's good at finding people. He had to leave the citadel. Got his ass beat by an angry turian. Long story.", Finn took a hard gulp of beer. "Used to be c-sec. You'll want him for this little mission, you've cooked up. He's greedy enough to join."

She doesn't know if the universe is this small, or if this is really hell. Shepard stared in surprise at the picture of Harkin. Now lifting her gaze to the room. _Garrus is gonna just love this._

...

Palaven

Tiberius waited in his home for his son to show. It was getting dark out, and he knows Garrus had been arguing for hours with the Primarch. A hearing for Satima could've been possible, if she were here. Without her own witness, it would be another maybe scenario they'd follow.

And turians don't stand for maybe's.

Solanna had been preoccupied with a turian man at the shipyards. He was happy she started socializing again. Not staying around, worrying herself over whether he's comfortable or lonely.

He's far from lonely. Meetings every day in the small council and vid calls to the citadel council, keep him more than occupied. That, and staying awake long hours thinking of what to do for his children. Now that he's the only parent they can turn too.

Garrus hurried in, sitting roughly on the couch. He exhaled harshly with a furrowed plated brow and intense stare. The Primarch didn't allow another hearing. He could tell.

They sat in silence for a while. Garrus always liked to over analyze a problem more than he should. Hyper focusing on the issue, instead of the angle. Tiberius couldn't stand the disappointment any longer.

"Just listen to me.", he began. His low flanged tone echoing in the quiet room. "I know you want to argue the importance of what the alliance has done. But it won't do any good staying on this planet and shouting."

The setback fresh in his mind, Garrus looked away. "And what do you propose we do? Since my rank and history have no presence in the safety of my kid.", his tone irritated.

"Continue your research and go to Illium. Speak with the asari scientist and medical specialists there.", his father replied.

Garrus glanced to him. "How does this help?"

Tiberius leaned out of his chair, concerned over the upset in his son's voice." When you get Satima back. And I have a strong feeling, you will. She'll need that treatment, and dedication to her well-being."

"Dad.", Garrus spoke. "What if I'm no good at being a parent? I can't even take care of Natalie. Some asari caretaker is the one raising her right now." He argued in dismay.

Tiberius stood up to sit next to his son. Leaning out to meet his avian gaze and worried expression. "The fact that you're risking everything- from your carrier, to your relationships, means what a good parent you are becoming."

Garrus unsettled, "I love Charlotte, Dad. But I think… she's angry I couldn't do something to help Satima." He cleared his throat, clasping his taloned hands together to stare off in the living room. "She's decided to find her without me."

His tone sounded hurt. Tiberius didn't like hearing that. The galaxies power couple, facing adversity and species difference out in the open. Only to be torn apart by anger and opinion.

"She's dealing with this setback in her own way. I believe what Shepard fears, is losing those she loves to elements she can't control. And the one thing that cannot be controlled, is how people feel.", he stated.

Garrus shook his head. "Then I guess, we go to Illium." He sighed in discomfort.

Tiberius stared longer, now looking away in memory.


	17. Schism

Minos Wasteland

Fortis System-In Orbit of Aequitas

SS Argo, Alliance Reaper Division Vessel

Her eyes opened to the blinding brightness of a sterile room. She feels constrained, and totally helpless. Or is that fear?

Comms break open in the quiet space as she struggles to fully waken from whatever drug induced sedation she was put under. _"Good morning, Satima."_ That voice. It's familar cybernetic echo forcing a chill through her body.

_"We will be conducting a certain experiment. One that you are familiar with."_

Wriggling her wrists against the restraints, Satima focuses her attention eleswhere as someone in a lab coat brings a reaper device to the room. A human male, trying too hard not to stare at her. The device is set on a console with scans begining to reveal the reason it's still active._ But how?_ There's something too bizarre happening here.

Her mind calming, as a curious question starts to surface.

"Archer… how? How is this possible?", Satima manages to ask, unable to see him. Laying across the table, all she can view are square white tiles on the ceiling of the room. It's also cold. Unnaturally cold.

Moving a cybernetic hand across the keypad, he begins to type sequences. "You have a special medical circumstance that could help pave the way for many indoctrinated subjects to be treated.", Archer reveals. "This means there will be experimentation. But with your cooperation, only."

Satima tries to turn her head, watching more of these strangers in lab coats set up devices. "Are these restraints a form of "cooperation"?" She could only imagine the smug stare he's probably displaying right now.

Archer remains silent.

Satima shows defiance against the men that start to place odd attachments to her head. Forcefully trying to place the pieces over now thickened hair. Something was turned on, and an electrified jolt sent a shock of pain through her body. Satima groaned. What the hell was that?

Archer spoke again over comms. "I apologize for the pain. We have to keep precautions against your true nature."

And what was her true nature? What exactly is she?

…...…..

Doctor Nox overlooked the recent data of the hybrid's reaper connections. This young woman should've been put away when she arrived. Her connection to the reaper devices are too much of a risk.

They activate and thrum with life, as if a reaper was waiting in the dark of space to hear its call. But there is none. Not of the machines. Only a single organic, that has more to her very genetics than anyone thinks.

All the data from that fateful interaction on the crucible displayed on screen. Nox viewed patterns. Sequences of the thrall data that matched the same information from the hybrid. And the alter Shepard.

Reaper- as Archer named her.

The Shepard today does not exhibit the same technology as the other, but her implants, and the Lazarus project that brought her back from the dead- do. Even with this minor amount of data, she'll never consent to tests. Unless she were brought here as well.

It's a small step away from a big problem. An issue her genetic daughter carries.

Hours after the first run of tests, the hybrid was sent to rest in her own small room. A bare cell, with enough cheer to turn blood cold.

Archer visits the engine core of the Argos. Staring away at the blue light for a beating heart of this station. And the only place he can find silence.

The Directive's call is gone. The reaper machines are gone. And Reaper, too... is gone.

Everything he once knew, all the details to the dark galaxy he catalogued. Rewritten. And he had the hybrid to both blame, and thank. He had time to think while incarcerated on this station. Moved from level to level. A former shell of himself.

They rebuilt parts of him, implanted a control chip, and waited as he recovered.

Nox had overseen his very own reaper abomination. A fully integrated, synthesis cyborg, of sorts. He wanted to hear this creature's tale. And Archer... had much to say. The droid spilled the secrets of the reapers, their will and the Directive's truth.

On Mars, and Luna-a small group of N7's were used to comb the landscape for remains of the crucible debris. Among the remnants of the ship's hull, they found bits of armor.

Nox got to work with the discovery, finding traces of nano technology, and other materials not known in this galaxy. And not revealed to the Sentarian leaders that came and went to visit their ancestral home.

Nox observed the object during thought. A silvery metallic vein was etched inside the arm guard. He scraped it off to see what exactly he would find. The discovery was shocking.

Archer was quickly brought to him, to analyze this new find. He studied the traces of reaper tech, and confirmed what is was. Synthetic imprint of Reaper. What's left of her.

The droid knew this discovery will cause ripples. All that Reaper hoped to stop, eradicate of the reapers themselves... she still managed to leave behind.

Archer knows better than Nox, of what to do with it. The problem... is how Satima will react. How will she understand there was more to her little implant than what anyone knew? Can he make her see the truth, or will she continue to harbor too much blind hatred?

He smirked. Her hate for him was not unfounded.

_"Archer. Nox has new data he wants analyzed."_

Blasted comms, disturbing his thoughts. "I'll be on my way."

The dark of the corridors reminded him of hive. It's only when he reaches the third levels that the blinding brightness of the hulls, disturbs him.

Inside the research station of the labs, Nox waited impatiently for the reaper droid to enter. "Archer. I have something about the hybrid.", he informed.

Curious, he picked up the pace, to stand beside the alliance scientist. Nox revealed the data on a large screen. "The recent tests have shown a pattern." Tapping an icon, and using his fingers to enlarge a spot on the monitor, Archer observed the information.

"The sentarian implant... it's recording neural data?", he spoke.

Nox agreed, "And there's a signal. Since the sentarians have command of their own devices, there's no way we can follow it through. Pinpoint a location, maybe."

How foolish these alliance loyalists are, to reveal such a thing to him. Archer made note, and continued. "Have you finished with the data from the reaper device test?"

"Of course.", Nox replied. Pushing his glasses back on the slightly crooked nose. "Her connection is stronger than any patient I've tested. The device, as well as others, respond to her in fascinating ways."

Tablet in hand, he led Archer out of the room, and among other scientists busy at their stations. This large facility has served well for the alliance military to plan treatment for indoctrination.

Mostly.

The rest is always in preservation of humanity, and its place in the galaxy. Better angels or not, Archer knows these people would've been equally suited to Cerberus.

They stopped at the door, while Nox opened it with a scan of his retina. Familiar.

"The hybrid has attempted escape twice. Putting three of my security in med-bay. I must say, she is exceptionally skilled and capable. A strong will to fight. Too strong." Nox continued through the hall, with Archer in tow.

He couldn't help but to smile, knowing that strong will was all in thanks to him. And of course, Reaper. "And you want me to tell you how to quell her resolve?", Archer insinuated.

The scientist halted at a door. Turning to the droid, he handed him the tablet with a grin. "I don't want you to tell me. I want you to do it yourself." Nox leaned in closer, "Considering your close relationship to the hybrid, and how much you've enjoyed tormenting her."

Archer took the tablet, his own surprise stare and empty smirk masking a real problem. Nox began leaving, as he contemplated the disturbed feeling he got. Things have changed. Time is not the same.

He and Satima, both, are not the same.

His plans will be invaded and destroyed, if this Nox fellow continues with this more twisted scenario. These people should be grateful for her interference, but instead, they fear it. Were they privy to the true enslavement of the directive, this place would not exist.

Funny then. That maybe the real reason the reapers had always won. Were that the people who had been born every fifty-thousand years, or so. Have been unworthy of redemption? Tainted by their own darker impulses to control, and desires to be apex, themselves.

Archer shook the thoughts. There is no time for philosophy, and the hybrid waited for him to show.

Yes, he'll speak to her, and tear down the precious walls she had worked hard to build. But not to further damage her now broken psyche. Not to leave her open for more tortuous assault. No.

He'll train her to understand everything. And lead Satima to help him, with little... reaper ... lies.

...

Satima woke with a fright. Her head ached.

Since the scans and pulses from the reaper devices, she's felt split between reality and dreaming. The visions came and went. Reapers, fire and ashen lands. Nothing would grow back in their wake. Not for thousands of years.

Voices echoed, whispered or shouted. Names and words, that meant nothing but gibberish to her. All, save one language. One sound. Sentarian.

Satima heard their plans to protect the leviathans, but it was no use. The Intelligence turned on them. Creating the first reaper-Harbinger.

As the scientists pushed her mind to meld further with the devices, she began to seize from the strain. They had to stop the tests, and help her recover. Their precious reaper-born must not be harmed, or killed.

She hated them all.

She hates all of this galaxy. She hates her mother, she hates Garrus. She hates every one of them.

The anger fueled enough strength for her to stand, wavering from the small uncomfortable cot. As she attempted to walk around, to pace in frustration and pain. Archer is alive. The universe is cruel, and dark.

And this new villain... Nox. His empty stare through glass lens, and unconcerned expression, that made Archer seem more emotionally sound than she thought before.

Satima leaned on the hull wall of her cage. A dimmed space that felt cold. Her undersuit clung to the chilled flesh, and sore turian plate on her spine.

They took samples. Cut pieces from her.

Sliding down in despair, the hybrid tried to feel sad, feel angry again. It wasn't working. She can't anymore. The time she spent with them, fighting and living, and learning... the time that was wasted.

Is up.

Finally, catching a whimper of regret with hand over her mouth, she shut her eyes tight. Muffling sobbing sounds, while the past replayed vividly. It all came down to the most pivotal moments for her. A moment she'll never forget. Jormun.

Spirits! He died because of her. Never making it back home with the scrap for treasure that she promised if he helped with Haven. Spending more time with her in the cockpit, and fighting off mercs for fun. His family never knew what became of him, and his pilgrimage.

Do'ova Solus. Her skittish and brave friend. She tried to be a good captain but ended up betraying the salarian's trust. Whatever happened to her, is on Satima's head.

The pain stung in her chest, as the final wave of grief took hold. She loved them. And she let them _all_ down.

Wiping her face, Satima calmed. Now hearing footsteps outside the echoing hall, to her door. It was one set. A heavy pace that reminded her of what future she's facing. The door opened, with bright light blinding her strained eyes.

He looked upon her sprawled position on the cold floor, seeing a familiar setting from years ago.

Archer knelt to one knee, facing her. She didn't flinch like years before. Her turian teal gaze darkened in defiance to him, meeting with a steel stare.

He observed in surprise, now glancing down to break the tense moment. "Satima.", Archer began. "Would you like to meet the other patients of this facility?"

She took in his words, shaking her head in disbelief. Patients? So, there are others, here? Satima then stared down, her eyes darted between thoughts. "Why?", she asked, lifting her gaze back to him. "What is this game you're trying to pull?"

Now standing, he leant her his hand. "It is not my game, but the alliance's. Let's show them how hive plays it." His assurance sent a chill down her spine. And a sly smile, to her face.

* * *

Omega

Gozu District

Miranda waited in the warehouse, while her salarian friend contacted his eclipse superiors. She absolutely cannot stand them. So obnoxious, and quite ridiculous in their dealings.

Unfortunately, she had no choice. Miranda promised to consider Rassa's whereabouts. And she meant it. Even if it took a year, or so.

With Shepard busy in the ordeal of her daughter, Miranda set out to use her own skills and find the other ex-cerberus agent. And of all places to go, she chooses Omega. While the adjutants were being handled by the alliance, there was some distraction for her own dealings. She waited as a comm call came through her omni-tool.

"This better be an emergency.", she answered.

"_You need to come home!"_, Oriana pleaded.

Miranda sighed. "Ori, I'm working. Please, don't call again. I'll be home when I'm through.", she asserted.

Oriana complained loudly, _"What are you doing that's so important? I need you here!"_

"Ori. I'm cutting the call and blocking for now. I'll see you in a week. I love you, be safe. Goodbye!" Miranda cut off her sister's pleas.

Ori is a skilled tech. Always snooping in her business too. It was fun at first, but Rassa is dangerous. And will use every ounce of information to get back at her.

Miranda snapped her attention to the salarian returning. His deep green complexion giving off shadows from the dim building. "I've got your info. You got the creds?", his voice terse and rough.

She typed a quick command on her omni-tool. "Done."

He gave her a piece of paper, and ran off. Miranda eyed him, but knew there was no ambushes waiting for her. She quickly left the warehouse, choosing an alley. The ground was wet and smelly.

Opening the paper, she revealed a name of the ship Rassa used from eclipse. Typing it in her tool, she walked to a flaming barrel used by vorcha and burned the information. Smart to use something so primitive.

On her shuttle she procured, Miranda used her navigations systems to find the last location of the Artemins. It trailed off into the Minos Wasteland. She tapped the commands, and sat down in the pilot seat.

Leaving the system of Omega, the ex-agent wondered what it was that Rassa is after. The system itself is home to nothing, save a few empty mining facilities. When the reapers hit, they came in force in all directions. Even in Minos.

She directed her shuttle through the relay. Hitting several others to reach the wasteland systems. Maybe she should've contacted for help this time?

If Shepard hadn't arrived in Sanctuary-on Horizon, she'd probably have died from the reapers or her father. Protecting her sister was all that mattered, but all those innocent people the Illusive Man experimented on, killed, to find the secret to controlling the reapers.

It was madness.

Her systems alert sounded off to the arrival in the Nebula. She began her scans to find emissions of the freighter Rassa used. It would be a matter of time, before that insane woman is finally and permanently, in a cell.

…...…...…...

Satima waited in the lift with Archer. It seemed odd to be standing here with her enemy. The man who designed her.

He didn't budge or make a sound. Only stand erect, perfect and reaper like. She shook her head against it.

These patients he's going to show her. It felt... unsafe to trust him. But with no choice, and considering how the galaxy viewed her, Satima will have to comply. There's no one out to save her now. No family member or friend who'd care.

And why should they?

The lift stopped gently with a pinging sound alerting to the level they arrived at. Archer led her out to a medium sized lab. Ahead, a large square window looked into a open hall, with rooms on each side.

These rooms were shut tight. Faint voices could be heard through them. She followed behind him, feeling more of a dread as they came near the console of this room. "What the hell is this?"

Archer typed in commmands, and placed icons. "This is the critical bay. The subjects here are what's left of the most dangerous and indoctrinated organics.", he revealed.

Satima glanced his way quickly, a worried expression stared into the hall. "How dangerous?" Normally, she would question Archer if he hurt them or caused this insanity. But somehow, Satima had this feeling that he wasn't hiding anything.

Archer opened the door of the first one to the right. "Human-Male. His name is Sam.", his voiced echoed a little in the near empty lab space. Satima peered closer to the glass, trying to find him.

A silenced fear fell quickly, before Sam's body and face had been slammed agaisnt the pane. Satima jumped back, her heart racing. She could see more than just a dangerous influence of indoctrination. "Spirits!", she called out loudly. "He's?"

Sam's empty illuminated gaze watched them. His mouth agape with only moaning sounds to follow. His blue scalp stopped to circle a small patch of brown hair.

The skin had been turned to the hardened ashy tone, while reaper tech pulsated on the surface. Tiny glowing pieces that showed how far the reaper's dragon teeth had influenced.

A large medical vest covered his torso. How is he still alive?

The droid stood still, unwavered by the abomination before them. He stared at a horrified Satima. "There are times when the indoctrination wanes, and Sam surfaces. He can recall the last week before the reapers. And he remembers what they have done to him."

Satima stepped closer, now feeling such pity as she never experienced before. Her own troubles and pain, seemed trivial. If she were like Sam? Covered in reaper tech, and half-crazed. She'd hope someone would have the decency to put her down.

Her eyes became glossy with emotion. "Archer... why?", she now turned to him. "He's suffering."

Archer agreed. "Unfortunately, my dear. There's nothing I can do.", now typing an icon that led to a sharp pinging sound. One that made Satima cringe.

Sam listened, then followed this sound back to his cell. The door closing with a whoosh sound.

"Though, I would've prefered to end his suffering, and use the opportunity to study his ability to retain some part of himself.", he viewed the disgusted stare Satima gave him. "Doctor Nox wants to study poor Sam alive, and intact. Just as much as he prefers to study you, alive and intact."

Satima felt nauseous, wanting no part from such horrible intentions. Archer stood closer. "You know better than they do, what the reapers are. So did your mother. I would like a chance to understand more about their technological advances. Compare them to the Sentarians. And in the meantime, you can help me.", he stated.

The hybrid sighed loudly, shaking her head. "This is all wrong.", she lamented. Now pacing, thinking of ways to escape again. But what about Sam? And the rest, he hasn't even shown her yet. Satima lifted her defeated gaze to him. "I won't help if it means torturing these people."

Archer knew she would feel that way. "That is why you need to explore what you are. Untapped abilities that could help them."

She scoffed, making her way to the console to overlook the hall. "I'd rather put them out of their misery." Her expression became angered. "Then put Nox out of his."

Good.

"Will you help me with this project? We can work together to fool the alliance, and find a way to truly discover a cure for indoctrination.", he beamed.

Satima gave him a mocking side-glance. "Aim high, Archer."

He chuckled, standing next to her. "There are other pawns in place, Satima. Rassa, your mother's enemy, is part of my plans."

She started.

"But.", Archer lifted a hand to signal reassurance. "I will make sure she does not harm anyone. I need someone on the outside, who can do a bit of smuggling from the terminus systems."

He knew this will definitely get Satima riled. "What?!", she began. "I'm the smuggler. Me! You know that.", Satima pointed to herself in upset.

"Yes. You were. Now you're in the place of reaper. And a place that can do the good you've only dreamnt about.", Archer argued.

Satima backed down. He's right. Too right.

...…...…...….

Rassa paced on the deck of the freighter. She had just put down the three crew members. They were getting nosey. Supplies that Archer wanted were getting too loud.

Her life had been turned into one chaotic mess after another. Since the clone's failure, and that hybrid brats interference, Rassa has had no choice but to take whatever postion she could find.

Then Emerson fell through. She had enough of failed leaders.

Archer alarmed her when she first met him. A reaper droid with terrifying words. He spoke to her on Omega, while alliance ops surrounded them. His intentions seemed... curious.

He needed her expertise. Not just for information, but also in precuring it. Just like she precurred the cat-6 mercs, and just like she precured Sparatus's death. There's an insane circle of doubt and excitement that won't let her stop. A tiny voice says to stop. She can't.

At least this voice is hers, and no others follow it. The reapers are gone, right?

The ship stated its arrival in the Fortis system. With a sigh of relief, Rassa hurried the vessel along to dock. There was a radar warning on the console. A lone shuttle had appeared. Following close behind her.

Curiosity peaked. Rassa led the little ship along, and wondered what fool was in it.

…...…...…...….

Satima agreed to have her implant scanned. Archer wanted to use indoctrinative beta waves to see if she could hear a call. Or if there was a way she could find to stop it.

It's all speculative. Even if she could block it, that only meant her privileged circumstance or implant gave her the ability to do so. Indoctrinated victims never get a say. And they always fall into the same pattern.

The device was plugged into the system. Archer began his data scans, sending the copied sounds to her implant. Nox stood at the doorway, now even more curoius as to how the droid managed to get Satima to agree. He would keep a close eye on Archer.

Satima felt a strange pull into her mind. Flashes of reapers and their harvests startled her. Heart rate spiked. Two other lab workers stood by to monitor.

Archer's voice came through comms. "Can you push their call out of your mind? Satima, can you try to block them?"

She didn't answer. Her eyes blinked in confusion, and she began to feel faint. A calling had been placed in her mind, and she felt utterly helpless against it. "Archer... I can, can't... turn it off. I can.."

Satima lost all consciousness. She fell into a well of red light, swallowing her whole. Landing suddenly in a forest of oily trees.

Their shadows moved about her.

She stood with a fright, now ready for the dream to end. It continued. Terrified, the hybrid tried to slap herself awake. Nothing. Satima pinched her arm, bit her hand. Still, nothing.

The oily trees cast a darkness so cold on her helpless form. Her heart pounded against a weakened resolve. She's not alone. And there's a call in the deep of this place. So familiar, like the Leviathan and his kind. Echoes of a sound came rushing towards her, and all she can do is listen.

_"You have run far."_

A voice spoke, sending chills down her spine. She couldn't see or find anyone. "Hello?"

_"Distanced yourself from the truth."_

It sounded neither male nor female, but a mix of the two.

The hybrid started walking, feeling more pulled toward a direction. Straight through a path of grey fog. "Where are you?", she called out. Now pushing lose branches of oily trees aside. Staining her face and hands. "What do you want?", Satima demanded.

She started to run fast, reaching to the voice that called her.

_"Retribution."_

Satima forced her way through the now closing-in trees. Catching herself, as she nearly fell over a sheer cliff. The voice spoke from ahead, in a bright clearing of sky. A dark figure remained, hazy and far.

_"I know where you are. And I can promise you, this will end in _your_ tears."_

A force pushed her, snapping her head back violently in the lab chair. She could hear a crack, and felt pain in her neck and shoulder. Archer's voice boomed over the comms, as the lab technicians gave her a sedative.

She could only stare away, now unable to speak or move. Was it shock? Why can't she speak? Her mind spoke a million words, and none of them could be heard.

Meanwhile...

Miranda hid behind the emissions trail, hoping to stay invisible behind the freighter. She could see a large metal object was coming up on both ships. Quite large and long. To her surprise, it was another vessel. The scan revealed it is military class.

Other lone shuttles came back and forth. Just a few.

This place was chosen for its elusive properties, she suspects. The freighter closes in on the docking hub. Tubes are being directed to greet it. She remains hidden, until the ship is fully docked.

Waiting another hour, Miranda prepares with a pistol and her biotics.

If Rassa has friends, she'll have to fight them to capture her.

Using the smaller shuttle bay, she lands with no one in sight. Cautiously, Miranda leaves it running, opening the hatch. Pistol out first. No one is aboard, or so it looks.

The sound of pipes and engines echo in the hold. There are dropped tools on the floor. A hot soldering gun burns the metal grate. People were here. Recently.

Further inside the hold, she spots an elevator, taking it to the second floor. Its eerily quiet. The lobby, or so it looks, is also vacant. Miranda has a bad feeling. She should've called for help.

"So, you're the one that followed me!"

Rassa's voice forced Miranda to turn around in her direction. The agent was surrounded by guns. Alliance guns. "I'm here on orders from Captain Shepard. This woman is dangerous and a war criminal."

They didn't budge or respond.

She eyed their demeanors, still holding her pistol firmly towards Rassa. "Did you hear me?", she spoke in an irritated tone.

A man walked out among them, dressed in alliance blues. His dull gaze stared towards her. "We hear you plenty. The problem is, you're not supposed to be here." Captain Daniels nods to his men.

Rassa crosses her arms in satisfaction.

"That is an ex-cerberus agent. Is she working for you?!", Miranda tried to probe.

Daniels titled his head in agitation. "This is a classified facility, on a classified ship. And a project you're not supposed to know of." He turned to Rassa. "You got sloppy. Do it again, and your mechanical friend won't be able to save you this time."

Rassa scoffed, walking away.

Miranda tried to start, but was met with guns.

"Lawson.", Daniels looked up on his omni-tool. "I'm afraid I can't allow you to leave."

She pointed her pistol at him. "And why is that?'

He smirked. "Classified." Signaling his men to detain her. Miranda used her biotics to knock them back. She skillfully kicked a marine, using her pistol to injure the other. Running back to the shuttle hold, she used the lift back down. Shepard's going to hear about this!

Whatever the alliance is doing, can't be good.

Miranda runs out of the elevator, reaching her shuttle. Once inside the ship, she starts the sequence to leave, but a swift hit knocks Miranda over the console. Rassa stands over her with a grin. "Oops."

Groggy and in pain, Miranda wakes while being dragged across the white floor of the ship. She struggles, but her hands are cuffed tightly. "Alliance bastards!", she shouts.

They bring her to Captain Daniels. He stares at her in pity. "You could've turned around and left. No one would've believed you about seeing a ship in the wasteland."

She scoffed. "Shepard would.", Her glare criticizing him.

Daniels raised a brow, getting closer to her. "That's information, I would've kept to myself. Now...", he looks to an open door.

Miranda follows his gaze to see Satima strapped to a chair! Her own stare is lifeless, as long wires attached to a reaper device, are quickly being removed. His voice once again distracting. "You can never leave. We're doing important work here."

Dragged off, Miranda screamed to the hybrid. "Satima! Satima, can you hear me! I'm going to get you out of here!"

She was tossed in a darkened cell. Her cuffs undone, and the door shut tight. Miranda banged with biotic hands, but it was useless. Staring into the black space, she slid down a wall.

What is this madness?


	18. Abomination

Illium

It's been thirteen days. Garrus waits patiently in the shuttle. Anxiously sitting on the edge of his seat, popping his carapaced neck and constantly going over the possible conclusions to this conference with asari scientists.

Will this work?

The shuttle rocks a little from the turbulence of an oncoming storm. He peers ahead from the back to see small veins of lightening, illuminating the grey sky. Many citizens rush indoors from the pouring rain. Dark clouds prevent the hazy afternoon sun from shining off the polished buildings.

Garrus views from his seat's window, the landing platform his ride is approaching. Several asari have gathered awaiting the next ride, or so he thinks. All sharing the same lab wear from the medical facility they came from.

This is it. His plan, his purpose. To rescue Satima from her nightmarish past and make things right. Maybe for everyone.

Foolish? Of course, it is.

A roaring echo emitted from the now hovering shuttle while streams of cold rain washed the silver metallic surface. Garrus used the panel to the hatch, hopping down a few inches from the opening to the platform. The rain was heavy now, a wet downpour that turned on his visor's automatic thermal imaging.

Moving forward, he was greeted by an asari with amber eyes, dark violet skin, and a forceful hand. She shook it in stride, as they hurried into the tall building, shouting over the loud thunder behind them. "I'm Doctor Valene. I oversee the indoctrinated asari patients here."

Inside the main lobby, Garrus was given a small towel to wipe off the downpour from his armor. His father advised him to come in more formal attire. He guesses he'll never get used to being relaxed. In any situation.

With a nod to the towel, he resumed following Valene. "Doctor. Do you know why I'm here?". he wondered.

The lift opened in the lobby, while many more asari poured out to empty it. She held out her hand in gesture to the open door. "I've been briefed by your council. I know of the trial on earth about the hybrid. She was to come here. But...", Valene left off.

Garrus shook his head in disappointment. Valene stood next to him, her omni-tool glowed while she finished setup icons. "I lead this project here and on Thessia. There are many asari under my care. She would've been gently looked after."

A quick ride of the lift led them to the 15th floor. They stepped out to a fully staffed division of scientists and matriarchs. All working together to find a permanent solution to the reaper's thrall. Lab stations and holo grids were swarmed by asari, as they busily worked together with salarian scientists.

Valene spoke over the background noise of murmurs and mutterings from the groups. "The salarian meeting went well recently. We have a few here this week, that have been studying genetic material of a creature. One that could release spores to control you."

Garrus remembered the thorian. He also remembered how that damned thing spread so much danger through both realities.

Whether it was humans, or his people. Garrus is sure every species is working around the clock to find a way to stop the remnants of the reapers madness, that was left behind.

Valene tapped his arm, leading him to a hall. "Although the hybrid is not here, I'm sure we can find something in the meantime that can help every species who suffers."

Through the door, they stopped in a sectioned off lab. Garrus was handed a data pad. He quickly perused it, before asking. "Is this your results?"

She nodded, "Basically." Valene crossed her arms. "A reaper's indoctrination can be fed through intricate and undetectable sounds. Quietly emitting their... voice, to subjugate and control you."

Details Garrus is all too familar with. Which is why, since he was a part of Shepard's crew, the heirarchy gave him that "task force".

In front of a large holo screen to the wall, the asari began showing Garrus the data to their efforts. "It's been over a year.", she widened a vid of an asari, already indoctrinated. Clawing at herself from the inner agony of the reapers signal. A frequent assault of the mind. "Every time we tried to enter the darkness, it fought back.", Valene spoke, poetically." And every time it fought back, it would manifest to destroy my people that are afflicted."

Garrus watched, listening to the eerie tone of voice that Valene spoke in. She sounded as if there was a more personal aspect to this information.

On screen, two more asari came in to view, grabbing the indoctrinated as their eyes turned black. The biotic specialists reveal an ability that Liara showed before. The mind purge technique. "What's happening?", he asked, confused. Unsure if there was a difference to the asari's abilities, and circumstance.

Valene stopped the footage. She sighed, turning to him. There was a different look to her earlier eerie stare. "Mind cleanse."

Garrus glanced at his data pad, then back to her. "Can you elaborate?"

"Apologies.", the asari turned back to the holo screen. More vids came into view, all stacking into tabs. "We have no choice but to use this technique. It's effective, yet runs risks." Her amber gaze settled on his negative stare.

"Risks?"

Valene lowered her eyes, "They will lose memories, sometimes a part of themselves. It's", she stared at the holo screen. "It's more or less a lobotomy." She could tell from his changed stance, he didn't like hearing this.

"Biotic implants have become more powerful over the past decade,", she began, "and sophisticated in their design. Resulting in better control of the biotic skill, helping even non-asari biotics from uncontrollable headaches, mood disorders and eventual neural deterioration."

Garrus shook his head in annoyance. Were they thinking of lobotomizing Satima?! Was that his father's intentions? _Couldn't be!_

She sensed his hesitance. "Asari do not suffer these symptoms, but our people, with extensive knowledge of biotics, were very capable of making implants to help those that weren't like us."

"Are you trying to sell me something, here?", his tone more agitated than his mind.

"The Shadow Broker, who is still around somehow, has obviously shown a great deal of pity on the asari people. And, quite generously, given us all the resources we could possibly need. Including dangerous, and classified information that the alliance had regarding a particular asari scientist, whose mother became an enemy of our nation-for example."

Garrus knew immediately who Valene was speaking of. His attention was completely undivided, and fully alert. What was Liara up to? More importantly, what was Valene getting to? "Go on, Doctor.", he pushed.

"Taking apart reaper control, asari before, like Liara's mother- were able to offend the effects of indoctrination. Placing a piece of themselves in memory, using their unique telepathic capabilities and biotic conditioning.", she revealed.

" But, those asari that were able to exercise this ability at the time, were powerful biotics, and centuries old. Older than me. And it is with this knowledge, that the asari are confident they can combat long term indoctrination.", she stopped, her excitement from the personal knowledge dying down. "Except we'll have hundreds of people wondering around with fresh lobotomies."

With a loud sigh, Garrus scanned the holo screen vids once more. His stare fixed on them. "You'll be crippling more people than saving them, doctor.", he faced her, "Risky or not, we're not all asari with biotic conditioning."

Valene crossed her arms, "And I am well aware of that.", she stepped forward. The glow of the screen caught a highlight in her richly hued amber eyes. "I'm trying to find a better way to help my people, and your people, and everyone who was their slave-by not shattering their minds. And leaving an enormous gap of what they once were, all so the little whispers can't reach."

Garrus blinked, reading her vitals in instinct with his visor. Her pulse had spiked, with elevated blood pressure. She was scared, and serious.

The asari doctor let out a long breath, clearing her throat while taking a step away. "Which is why we need your findings, and the tech you have stored on Palaven."

What the hell? Garrus set the pad down on a console, looked around with a cool and calm attitude. He leaned in closer, towering over the asari, now. His gaze suddenly fell on her, intense and alarmed. "And just how did you get that kind of information?" His tone subtle, but warning.

Staring, Valene too, leaned forward. "Because the Shadow Broker told us about it. And by us, I mean me." She leaned back, turning to wander away to a computer panel. "Don't worry, Mr. Vakarian. Unlike the alliance, our business and intentions really do mean well."

He shook his head, looking back on the indoctrinated asari. Garrus remembered what happened with Satima and Liara. That mind purge, or cleanse. Whatever it is. And apparently, just how dangerous it truly can become.

Citadel

Council Chambers

Khalee overlooked more information from the freighter that wondered into the wasteland. An alliance station unmarked-had been sitting there for a while. And it proved a most elusive spot to stay in.

The captain of the vessel expressed concern, when his ship was boarded and raided by alliance military. His second in command argued what the deal was and one of the soldiers shot him in the leg.

Troublesome news regarding a military that belonged to earth. And Khalee at one point, belonged to them too.

Colonies in the terminus still do not trust alliance. No matter the efforts or good intentions. And then another rumor runs across her desk, of heavy alliance presence in the outer rim.

Building something.

She filed it all together. Summoning a meeting with the council. Something had to be done. Her part in helping find Satima would have to be put on hold for now. Until then, she'll make a public inquiry of the station, so far out of the way from everyone.

….

Argos

She opened her eyes quickly, sitting up in fright. Loud breaths catching in the dark, cool room.

Spirits, she's sweating like it's Palaven. Satima calmed down. Wiping the salty droplets from her hybrid brow. Leaning over the cot, she thought about her nightmare.

The dark shadowy figure looming over her, suffocating her until she can't breathe. No sound can escape her open mouth, no thought from her mind.

Red vines reach out to touch her skin, searing into the flesh. Burning itself like a brand, a permanent mark of what she is. Boiling her skin, like the pod she was forced in from Callon's demands. All those years ago.

Thoughts of it alone, creep up to strike her mind and plant a raw headache. She rubs the sore temples, sighing out loud.

"I can sedate you for sleep, so you can get rest."

Archer stood at the doorway, silently watching her. Satima sat up quickly to his voice, dismissing him with a wave of her hand. "Go away.", she demanded.

Stepping forward into the room, the droid stood in place to watch her pour water. Sipping uncomfortably as he stared. "Something you need?", her tone rough.

With a smirk, Archer unsettled. "Yes. There is." He walked to her, while Satima held the urge to step back. Old memories and all. Archer scanned her neck and shoulder. The light of the device highlighted her teal gaze. "You're healing quickly. Not as fast as Reaper did, but then again, she did remove all the implants."

Satima blinked in confusion. "How did you know?"

Archer leaned back, "I watched her use the crucible pulse to purge your system. It could've killed you. Reaper technology is not something you just... pluck out." His grin sent a shiver to her.

He resumed his scans, all the while Satima thought of her time on hive. "What else have you done to me?", her voice solemn.

Archer stopped his scans with an annoyed expression. "Nothing more. You were designed to be unique. And to have all the privileges and abilities as Reaper did. ", he revealed. "In fact, your connection to the reaper's remnants are a good sign." He started to leave, as she followed him out into the bright hallway.

Her tone became irked, with a irritated attitude towards him. "A good sign of what?", she shouted.

He kept his stride, now speaking. "You don't need reaper tech to survive.", he replied. "Unlike Reaper and the Shepard, your mutations became more organic. Which is fascinating."

Archer watched her step to the hall door, beginning the stroll to the upper decks. His creation, a design that has managed to stay alive against all odds.

Satima stopped, turning to him with that childish stance. "You coming?", she urged. Ready to help the reaper subjects, afflicted so.

Deck 8

Sam sat in the corner of his cell, ready for the same call that always came around noon. It would beckon him with pain, forcing him to lose control of what he wanted to do. Which is to not leave the cell. But he couldn't fight the signal. Not for long.

He wanted to also acknowledge another signal.

It's faint at times. Always the same message. Sam couldn't tell what it was. Satima's presence seemed to make it go away. The signal would bounce around, trying to seep in her mind. He could see it... but she didn't?

The door opened in a rush, and the static came. A whining pitch, itching, clawing at his mind and saying to obey. And Sam did.

Satima waited in the hall as the poor creature emerged, already half crazed. His husk eyes stared around, mouth agape with a scratching sound. Most of his vital organs have been repurposed to the reapers technology. No need for sustenance, or even sleep. All that remained was his mind. What's left of it.

She stood still, hands clenched with anticipation and fear.

"Link with the device, find a voice that he will hear.", Archer's voice echoed through the comms.

Satima cocked her head slightly, an irritated confused look displayed. She never felt in control of herself, never. How could she force a reaper's last call to bend to her will?

But these times she spent with Sam, and the others. Satima can reach them, somehow.

Sam snapped his half-husked head in her direction. She could hear the loud piercing screech of the asari further down. Nearly banshee form.

Satima's thoughts were quickly broken, when Sam lunged forward, full speed towards her. She began to take a step back, her body's movements of a scared child.

"You are in control, Satima. Don't break the link."

Right, the link. The same link she felt when that black figure tried to kill her, while the reaper device emitted signals of madness. There is no control, only fear.

Sam grabbed her by the shoulders, she winced with an unsure cry. He shrieked at her, raising a hand to harm, when Sam suddenly stopped. Whispers echoed between them. She had shut her eyes to him. But the quiet sounds were not the reapers of dark space. It was different. More familiar.

Sam's stare narrowed fully on the face of the hybrid. Whose crimson gaze burrowed into his mind.

Carefully, Sam let go, stepping away in a crouched manner. The hybrid kneeling to him. Her arm outstretched, with a surrounding hand towards this creature caught between life and hell. "S..Sam.", she stuttered, unsure. "Can you hear me?" Her heart raced with this interaction. Maybe Archer is right, and she can help all the indoctrinated people with just a simple link?

Just like the reapers, just like Her.

"Very good, Satima. Don't break contact.", his voiced soothed in assurance. Archer's gaze unsettled. "There seems to be another signal.",he alerted.

Satima reached out slowly, while Sam flinched away. She could hear his heart beat. It was a good sign. That he's still more alive, and human than an abomination. Her gaze became glossy.

"Is it me?", she wondered. "Can I do that?"

Archer did not find comfort in that scenario. But he doubted it, when the scans came up with a different opinion. It was coming from across the galactic grid.

Satima continued to influence a dialogue with Sam. He didn't speak with words.

This man had a family, a life before those machines came. And when they impaled him on those spikes, he became a half monster. Nearly killing them all. A small child with golden hair in a loose braid ran through a field of large yellow flowers.

He followed close behind. His snarls and grunts for the hunt narrowing in on her. She kept looking back, tears streaming her soft cheeks. Suddenly tripping on a rock in an opening of the field. The monster ready to strike, while her screams were deafening the area.

A shot echoed, forcing him to flee.

Above the girl, alliance ships came in the defense of their planet. The little girl still crying in the background as Sam regained enough of himself to keep running. Until he found a river, and followed it away from the home he had grown up in.

For two years he was shut away, like an animal. A cage for the reaper monster.

Like her.

Sam stared on, until she blinked. Her watery gaze turned back dark and teal. "I'm so sorry.", she whispered to him. " Was she your daughter?", the hybrid asked.

It was surreal for her. She could see his thoughts so clearly. But it all ended with a loud sigh of dissatisfaction.

"Satima, the link is broken. You need to leave the hall, before it becomes dangerous."

She turned to the large glass window, viewing the displeased expression of Archer. Satima resumed facing Sam, who suddenly growled, hitting her back hard. He ran to his cell.

Archer sent two security staff to assist, but she stood. Waving them off. A red patch of irritation from the assault on her left cheek, burning. Ignoring it, Satima quickly left the observation lab, and the deck altogether. She's no hero. No cure. She's an abomination, too.

…...…...…...…...…...

Normandy-mid flight of the Sol system

Charlotte overlooked her desk's terminal screen.

Many names of her crew were scrolling down in terms of highest rank, to lowest. Good men and women. Loyally serving the alliance. Charlotte could not drag them into this mess she's putting together.

There was a message, days old, that kept popping up every few hours. It was from Natalie. The child she had abandoned for the one that was taken.

Charlotte never imagined herself as a mother. Not even when she made her relationship with Garrus more permanent.

And then Satima appeared in her life.

Just as loud and ever present, as a positive pregnancy test.

Oh, she tried. During the time Satima had run off to the Sentarian's galaxy. Charlotte researched fertility, obsessively. If Satima exists, so can the possibility of having another one.

Never telling Garrus her more truer intentions, other than amorous affections. Sometimes three times a day in a week. An exhausting week, that put a sneaky smile to her face.

Poor Garrus. Tried so hard to keep up.

The reality, and the results... were not what she had expected. Or wanted. She couldn't conceive from him.

For a time, she sat in a dark cloud of personal pity. It wasn't fair. But neither is this universe.

And so Satima's very existence was even more important to her. That's a little miracle she'll not see rotting away in some cell.

That Reaper woman, her. Would shout to fight and keep their daughter safe. For she is _their_ daughter. The both of them. One and the same.

"Captain. You have a private call."

Traynor barged the thoughts. It was good she did. Sitting in loathing for hours doesn't get anything done. "I'll take it in my cabin.", she ordered.

The terminal screen went black, then clicked to an image. A male image.

"Shepard! So, you really did survive the war?", his voiced gruff and irritating. He smirked, shaking his bald pale head. "Guess the rumors of a clone was bogus?"

She locked her door, turning off the cameras per her own alliance codes. "I wouldn't say bogus, just...", she smiled to herself. Aware of a twisted irony in the back of her mind. "Dead.", Charlotte's eyes settled to his startled gaze.

"Well", Harkin replied. "I guess it's good to see someone sane in your place." He checked his omni-tool, glancing behind him. "I got a message saying you're looking for help to find someone? But before you get started, let's go over our history together."

Charlotte rolled her eyes with a sigh. There's no time for this.

Harkin's expression became pissed. "The first time we met, you'd rather drink acid, until I spilled the whereabouts of Garrus."

She remembered his perverted advances well.

"The second time we meet, you let him beat the shit out of me!" His voice getting louder. "Leave me to rot at c-sec. For months, Shepard!", his face red from shouting.

Charlotte sat back comfortably, smirking. "As I remember it, you were the one hiding a wanted man. And when Garrus wants something...", she leaned in a little closer to the screen. "You give it to him."

Harkin furrowed his brow in personal disgust. "Save me the intimate details." He watched someone, or something... go by. By the sounds of the street he was on, it could be Omega. Harkin finally narrowed his gaze in anger. "Then come your reaper friends to slaughter everyone for their sick shit!"

His image becomes distorted, before he continues. "I escaped on my own, perfectly fine in my own hiding spot. That no one knows about!" Harkin leans in closer to the display, "So why the hell are you calling me?"

Clearing her throat, and sitting up with a commanding glare, Charlotte speaks. "My daughter has been taken by the alliance, without my knowing her whereabouts. They have her locked away somewhere in this galaxy. And I need people who don't give a damn about the alliance or its loyal followers, to help me. Got it?"

Harkin suddenly laughed out loud, wiping his eyes and letting out a heavy breath. "OOoohh, man! This is gold! Absolute gold!", he continued mockingly. "The Commander- excuse me...", he gestured with a hand over his chest. "The Captain of the Normandy! Asking me, for help... to find the reaper hybrid?!"

Charlotte clenched her right fist hard, almost piercing the palm of her hand with semi-sharp nails. Reaper hybrid. Abomination. Names that meant evil.

The ex-cop calmed down, taking a deep breath. Harkin sighed, shaking his head at her. "You're serious?", he jested. Watching Shepard's unamused expression. Glancing around him again, he faced the display. "You're going to be paying me big time, Shepard. This will cost you.", he warned.

She lowered her gaze subconsciously to a picture sitting on the left of the terminal. "I know.", she replied. "I'll secure whatever you want."

Harkin licked his lips in anticipation. "Alright.", he agreed. "I know all about the trial. Hell, the whole galaxy knows. Seems you've had a group of alliance ass-kissers who didn't exactly agree with you. Or even care to show respect to your service." He started walking off into a crowd. Club sounds resonated from the screen of his surroundings. "You can't play good cop on this one, Shepard."

Charlotte understood. But does it mean she needs to hurt others, to find Satima? Like she hurt Fantar? Harkin's voice shook the thoughts.

"Wonder which one of them is easy to track down?", he grinned. "Give me a few days."

Shepard glared to him. "You have one."

He raised a brow, then nodded. "Ok. One."

The screen went black. Charlotte's heart pumped hard. Her head was already aching from anger. She wanted to pummel that weasel faced shit.

Calming herself, the captain made a call. It was to Natalie's caretaker. She can't risk anymore direct messages. So, she's going to give strict instructions preventing her young daughter from doing it. Charlotte can't have attachments to this rebellion. And when she finds Satima, she'll cover up the process from her too. Both of them won't know how far their mother had fallen, to keep them safe.

…...…...…...…...…...

Thalia Medical Research Industries-Illium

Valene paced, data pad in a nervous grip. It shook, causing her to drop the device. She grabbed the phalanges of her hand, holding tightly. Telling herself to breathe.

Parts of herself remained from before. The mind cleanse was rough, but she managed to keep some of her identity. But not all asari are lucky. And neither will be other species, if they don't find a way to combat indoctrination. Soon!

The door to her office opened. An invasion of breathless footsteps caught her attention. It was Malani! She held out a data pad to take. "Doctor... we made a... we made a!", she had to lean over and grasp her knees to catch a breath.

Valene took the pad, seeing to the scientist. "Deep breaths, Malani. Take your time.", she urged.

Vakarian was currently on vid call with his father and Agripenex, when he got the message to meet with Valene at the secured lab. Apologizing for the interruption, he quickly used a cab from his hotel. Thoughts racing as to what had happened.

Her researchers stood by waiting, when he came through the lab door. "You have something?"

"Yes.", she replied, elated. "I know how to combat indoctrination for everyone." Valene brought up a holo image, carefully putting together images and notes on the display.

"Asari biotic conditioning, requires rigorous meditation and kinetic training. We can meld our minds with another's nervous systems. When we share memories, when we make love, when we choose to conceive. We can also take a piece of ourselves, our happiest moments and tuck it away. Use it to banish indoctrination!

"But you said only matriarchs with centuries of biotics conditioning can do this?", Garrus blurted, confused.

Malani stepped forward with an excited expression. "We can make a block, to stop the other signal that was left behind. We can even use another brain wave to subtly send messages of happy chemicals.", she revealed.

Garrus glowered with a disappointed sigh. "Happy chemicals?", he stated. This was a colossal waste of time.

She stared at him intensely, "I know it sounds... unusual. Especially when dealing with reapers, and their tech."

He raised a brow at Valene. Gesturing in great upset. "And this is what you think will stop indoctrinated people from psychotic behavior?!" Spirits.

The asari scientists exchanged glances, when one of them moved forward. "If you build a biotic amplifier, implant it on a receptor in the brain. You can filter what goes through. Your normal neurotransmitters are allowed to function properly. Meanwhile, the indoctrinated signal is filtered out, and blocked. The subject will then be able to function with full clarity, and total control. No mind cleanse, no lobotomy."

Liara stood among them. Gasps were heard from the surprised asari in the room. Her gaze settled on Garrus. Remorseful and worried. "Happy chemicals.", she smiled.

Garrus walked in stride with Liara to the testing labs. She led him personally. "Valene is the closest we've gotten to an answer, and Malani is a genius. A bit... simple in terms. But she did come up with this theory. After all, it has been a personal vision of hers."

"Personal?", he asked.

"Yes. She was once indoctrinated herself.", Liara answered. "Most of them have experienced some form of indoctrination. My world fell, remember? There were pockets of resistance, just like on Earth. And just like on Menae."

He stopped before the door, feeling awful for the memories. "Why are you here to help? Charlotte mentioned your plans for Satima. And how you tried to put her away!"

Liara shook her head in upset. "I didn't know what that woman had planned. I... for all my knowledge and privilege, I didn't prepare for a single person's hatred. I'm sorry, Garrus. I am doing all that I can to help find her, and to find a cure. Or at least something that will help."

Garrus felt confused. He didn't know whether to trust Liara, or to ask if she's spoken to Charlie recently. It's been more than a week, and even Natalie can't speak to her. Which is strange. "Liara... I... thank you, for trying to make things right."

She gave him a tired smile. "Well", gesturing to the lab. "Let's get started. The real work begins, now."

* * *

Argos

How long has it been? Eight, ten days?

Sitting on the cold floor of this "cell". Grey walls surround the ex-operative, threatening a claustrophobic cage. Bare rations are given twice a day. She preserves them, in case she escapes. No. When… she escapes. It is a matter of time.

She'll need something for her strength, and medical supplies for the hybrid. God knows what they've done to her. The image of the blank stare worried Miranda. Could it be permanent damage?

During silent speculating, the door to her small cell opened abruptly. A man walked through. Or it resembled one. His wide blue eyes, glowing unnaturally. Settling on her, while she sat crossed legged on the floor.

Miranda wondered what this thing was? And why suddenly, it chose to enter this room?

"They've almost abandoned you here. The technicians and workers of this station. Since you were locked away, out of sight and mind. I almost forgot, as well.", his voice not human. Not anymore.

He stepped forward, the door closing behind. His careful movements led him to where she sat. "Who are you?", Miranda asked.

"A scientist." His answer was simple, but there were lies behind it.

Miranda summoned the courage to stand, a little weak from not partaking in the rations. Hidden inside a dent of the metal tiled wall, right behind her. "Are you responsible for torturing the hybrid?", her tone accusing.

He lowered a gaze with a smirk. "Not anymore. It was a voluntary experiment."

"For what?", Miranda demanded.

Raising a brow, the scientist began to pace away to the other wall. She knows he's not human. He resembled EDI, from the Normandy. But different. Sinisterly different.

"That is something you don't need to worry about.", he assured. Turning to her. "You on the other hand, are."

She didn't like the sound of that. Miranda prepared herself, a slight biotic flare. "Touch me, and I use your mechanical body to open this door."

There was a loud laugh that echoed around them. He leaned on one leg, a surprised expression. "And could you?", he mocked. "Use your weak biotics to hurl me through this solid door, and escape?"

Miranda knew he was trying to intimidate her. She leaned her head closer to view him. "There's no harm in trying." Her gaze narrowing towards the villain.

His expression changed suddenly into a stare. The air shifted in the room. The villian walked closer to her, until she felt the threat of his presence too real. Miranda hurled a biotic blast that barely budged him. Ready to defend, the ex-operative tried to deliver a blow, but he dodged it.

A cold metal hand reached out and grabbed her by the throat. Slamming her body against the wall. He held tightly, but not to kill. Only hold her still. His blue glare piercing into hers. "I know who you are, Miss Lawson. Your days in Cerberus were well recorded."

She writhed from his touch, feeling the unnatural strength he wielded against her.

"There are forces at work, beyond the petty visions and paranoid claims of the alliance. Beyond this galaxy's control. It will come here.", his grip loosening, the sound of his voice breaking in a personal terror. "And I fear we will not be able to stop it."

He let go, as she leaned over, coughing from the rough treatment. Miranda lifted her eyes to see him swiftly walk out of the open door. But it didn't close. She stepped forward to see him stand in the doorway. "I want you to leave. Surveillance is offline, and a shuttle is prepped for you."

Miranda couldn't believe him. "You're just going to let me go?" Now standing directly in front of him. "What if I go to Shepard, tell her everything?"

He tilted his head in thought, sighing quietly. "By the time you return with the Shepard, it will have already been too late." The scientist gazed at her. "Go. Bring the Shepard here. Let this place be exposed. And the division that lies within the alliance."

Without another word, he hurriedly walked away. Straight down a hall.

Miranda couldn't make a guess with his cryptic message. Stepping out, she heard a small crunching sound. Looking down to her feet, Miranda viewed a data device. Picking it up, she read the map of the station and the quickest route out of it. Right into the shuttle bay.

Quickly, Miranda began to trek further into the hall, stopping to peek at two alliance officers talking on the other end.

They stood in front of the elevator she needed to get to. Surveillance may or may not be out, but unless that thing got rid of these people. She's not going to be able to "quietly" leave. Amid these thoughts, an alarm sounded. The two officers left after it.

She breathed out loud. It was time to escape.

Down the lift, the doors opened to the same lobby she came through. The same place she was ambushed. All Miranda needed was to reach the next door ahead, and she was free to the shuttle bay.

Stopping at the next entryway, the operative felt this was too easy. Had to be.

She turned around to see a small army of alliance… but it was empty.

Screams were heard in the hall she came from. Along with the cry of a banshee? No. Not possible.

What is going on?

A man came rushing out the other end. Blood had splattered over his lab coat, and the right lens of his glasses were cracked. He had a terror-stricken stare. Which settled on her. "You!", he shouted. Running towards her. "Take me with you!", he signaled.

Miranda wondered quickly who he was. She held the data device close to her, arming her biotics. "Not one more step.", she warned. "What's going on? Who are you?"

He looked over his shoulder, frantically breathing. "I'm... I'm Doctor Nox. I was head of the alliance's reaper division, on this station."

Nox knew she wasn't a regular here. But he didn't care at this time how she got on, or where she was the whole time. This week has turned into a hellish reaper nightmare, that was set loose on him. "Please, we need to go.", he tried,

Miranda stayed her ground. "Not until you tell me what this place is."

Gun fire echoed above them, and around the lobby. Shouts of orders were heard. More screams, some human, some not human. Nox became more frightened and anxious. "We don't have time!", he yelled.

Before she could get any more information out of him. Nox ran forward, only to be gunned down. Crawling away from a stunned Miranda.

She looked around to see on the balcony above. _Rassa._ Her pistol aiming. A devious grin displayed on her features. "Go on. Play your part in his game.", she spoke.

Miranda glared, "You're deranged." She turned to run through the lobby door. Exiting to the lift.

Miranda ran to the shuttle, accessing the panel to enter. She looked out the view window, remembering Satima. The shuttle lifted off, exiting with haste through the bay doors, and abandoning the hybrid to whatever had been unleashed on that station.

Miranda promises a swift return. But only she can reassure herself.


	19. Grey

Argos-48 hours before

Satima stared ahead, while strapped to an examination chair. They waited in her room, then pounced on her. She could've fought back, but instead chose to block the blows to the most important parts of her body. Satima attempted escape in a pattern of thoughts. Diving into reasons while they pummeled her until weak and bruised. Each hit was a reminder of their anger.

A hate towards someone that no one could understand.

Nox had sent that team to take her, while Archer busied himself on the cell deck. He couldn't have the droid interfere. Which was odd, considering their past. Why was the relationship changing between them? And what benefit could Archer have possibly gained?

Indoctrinated subjects were being moved to a public facility with the citadel breathing down their necks.

They were found out, exposed by a simple trade vessel. But the alliance had a backup plan.

The first three decks were designed to distract the common observer. A place were the more afflicted patients could focus on their rehabilitation. And it did work. So, now they must give up many good subjects to the local salarian research station.

All was not lost. They had the hybrid, and with her, a few more heavily indoctrinated abominations. Waiting to be studied.

Nox stood next to Satima, a satisfied smile to his thin face as she winced in pain. Her labored breathing turned into occasional wheezing. They might have gone too far. But he'll worry about broken bones later.

His perfect chance to completely invest his attention in this creature before him was almost too good. Nox started to speak to her, catching the hybrid's now aware stare. "Archer's research into your link with reaper tech was good. Your reaction a fascinating watch." He took a needle, with an attached wire to a terminal. A stand-by screen displayed.

Crude tech, hastily put together, either out of cruelty or desperation. The instrument was a few inches long. A slender piece of metal that was held above her. "You have many fascinating qualities that are inside you. Your brain, and your sentarian implant. For instance."

Satima was startled. How much did Archer reveal to this man? "How did you know about the implant?"

Nox stepped in front of her, "Your ancient friends have been here for more than a year. Visiting abroad, bringing with them tons of information. Scientific, medical.", he mused. His smile dying down. "It's only recently that they've stopped. Who knows why?"

Stopped? Satima wondered what it meant. Did the Head Archon forbid his people from coming to their ancestral home, all because of her? She hoped not.

Satima stared up as Nox walked around to her side. He placed the tip of the slender needle over her right ear. Aiming further up. "Now, this is where your implant was placed?", checking the computer screen. "It has a neural block that prevents us from scanning it any more than we'd like. I can't have that stopping me, hybrid."

Satima gulped. Whatever pain is brought on, she'll endure. This is for the good of everyone. Shepard would be proud knowing how brave and how strong she's gotten. And even more surprised at how different her treatment by Archer has been.

A change that frightened her at first.

Can a villain truly change? Could she?

Nox wasted no time pressing the needle into her flesh. She gritted her teeth in surprise. The bastard didn't even have the decency to warn her first!

Satima made a grunt, as the instrument pricked the skin until it broke. Allowing him to tap the healed skull.

She held back a yelp. That spot was sensitive, sending a dizzying wave to overwhelm her. Now grunting in pain, gripping the edges of the arm rests her wrists were bound to, tightly.

"Ah, yes, there it is." He turned to a technician, who pressed an icon on the screen. A small laser burned through neatly to the implant. Throbbing followed, as her body sent painful alerts throughout.

"Nox...", she began. What is he doing?!

He didn't acknowledge.

Satima was feeling very strange. "You don't... you don't know what can happen!", she tried.

Nox kept pushing further in, while Satima whined in agony. Until he stopped. The computer beeped, followed by an acknowledgement of finding something. "There.", Nox spoke in trepidation. His eyes followed the results on the screen. "There is something... relaying? This location."

Before the doctor could continue, Archer knocked him to the floor. "If ever an idiot was born each day, no one could trump you." He insulted heavily.

The doctor stood, pushing the cracked glasses back onto his crooked nose. He glared in upset, "How dare you, strike me!" Nox used a data pad to control Archer, cause him pain. Anything to punish this reaper droid. But nothing happened. "How?", he feared.

Archer stepped to Satima, carefully pulling out the needle. Her expression of discomfort worried him. Strange. "I am not unfamiliar to pain.", he glared at Nox. "Or control."

The technician reached out to tap the security screen but was stopped by fear. Archer had stared her down. "That would not be wise, my dear." He grabbed Nox by the arm, twisting and pulling the doctor to the terminal. "Now that this station is cleared, we can get to the real work. Tell me, doctor? Do you remember my description of hive?"

Nox shuddered.

"Oh, good. You do." Archer released the eight remaining indoctrinated subjects from below. Nox had two of them killed, for fear they were too dangerous. He regretted not finishing off the remainder.

"What are you doing?! They will destroy this station!", the doctor argued.

Archer let him go. Freeing Satima from her restraints and putting an arm over his shoulder. She leaned against him, weakened and sore. "This isn't a research station. It's a playground.", he grinned at Nox. "_My_ playground."

Outside the lab, Archer helped Satima to the med station. Kneeling over her, he scanned the hybrid's body, frowning at the barbaric way she was treated. Had he known, or rather-should've known. Archer would've pushed Lawson to take Satima with her.

She might not have left, regardless. Sam was the one thing that drove her to try. Satima could connect to him, see his memories. And Archer's own continued research was greatly improved by her trials.

Alarms echoed loudly around them. She groaned, laying on the cot. "Archer..."

He stood up, his mind playing out many scenarios. "The Shepard will be here soon." Archer listened as the first abomination was loose on this floor. Closing the door to the med station, sealing it from the inside. "The signal is relaying. But it is not one I am familiar with. I fear it is connected to you."

She tried to sit up, only falling back for him to reapply another pack of gel. "You must heal, Satima. You'll need strength." The medi-station's window looking out to the hall, revealed the one banshee that wandered in hunger. Archer stared at it, unafraid.

"You'll come to, shortly." Putting a pistol next to her, now. "I'm not sure how they will regard you. Sam may or may not be a danger to you, Satima."

He sent a message to Rasa, confirming the shuttle's readiness and Lawson's cell number. Loose ends to release, pawns to move. Whatever that signal is coming from, it's influencing this galaxy no one prepared for.

Walking out the other door, Archer sealed it too. Protecting Satima from rage filled subjects, and a divided alliance military.

* * *

Secondary Alliance Command-New York

Security officer Smith sat preoccupied with the latest news from the citadel. His desk was a little messy, covered in two old coffee mugs, food wrappers and paper work. Not to mention the stack of data pads with complaints.

He didn't want to acknowledge them right now. There's too much happening in the galaxy for a lieutenant's concerns to take priority.

Scrolling his omni device, there was something about batarian hostages, asari biotic discoveries, and then a little article about the new bakery opening downtown. Good news there.

Smith kept skimming the top headlines, until he heard an "ahem" at the front of his desk.

Usually this lobby is bustling with officers, but when noon arrives. Hungry stomachs take over. It's perfectly quiet, and exactly why this person is a nuisance.

"Set your complaints on the stack over there, coffee is in the next room. And no, we do not have any recordings of a trial that did not take place here in this building.", he rudely explained. Another louder ahem, was the response. Smith looked up, "Listen..."

"Listen to what, Security officer? How you'd rather sit on your ass all day and read about everyone else's lives, or would you like to open the door to my office?", Rear Admiral Grey complained.

Smith stood up, dropping his pad with a salute. "Ma'am! Sorry, ma'am. Right away, ma'am!"

He unlocked the secure lift behind his desk, as Grey continued forward. "Remind me to have your extranet privileges revoked in this building.", she warned.

He sat back in his seat, already cursing.

Grey entered her office from the top floor. A large view of the rebuilt city displayed before her. It was a bright beautiful day. Fluffy clouds moved effortlessly in the blue sky, while alliance shuttles dotted the atmosphere like small black birds.

Pouring coffee and taking a seat at the wood grained desk, something that took a lot of haggling to get. She opened her terminal, logging herself to the alliance's data base. Pulling up the last recordings of the trial, and effectively deleting them.

One thing to get off her mind. Days have passed since that trial. A full week of nerves that made her think twice.

With the hybrid safely locked away, the rest of the alliance can relax about Captain Shepard's reaper child. Barely a reaper. Maybe in behavior.

She returned to some reports that were made the previous day. Being stuck on earth makes her anxious, and bored. Alliance personal is thin. Stretched throughout this galaxy to enforce a presence. Some of which their galactic neighbors don't like.

The turians have been accommodating enough. And the asari are too preoccupied with themselves, and their damned researches. That really, none of them have noticed the new outposts.

All set-in places that the alliance is forbidden to occupy for now.

Reapers have heavily relied on those vacant parts of the systems to invade. Without a defense and early warning system set up, they were quickly overtaken. And nearly wiped out.

It was a slaughter. One she'll never forget.

Her support for the alliance is strong. Many good men and women died to help Shepard. Many more perished to keep the fight alive, while the then-commander, played diplomat.

Thinking about the past will not help build new colonies or grow their military into the powerful galactic force it was always meant to be. A little ambitious. But it felt every bit as right to enforce, then before the reapers.

That's why the reaper division is important. That's why the alliance sees the potential in using that girl to better understand the reapers.

They were so formidable. So powerful, destructive and unmatched. Waiting in dark space to take them, to... what did the report of the captured indoctrinated subjects say? Oh, yes.

Sleeping gods.

Grey gently nodded the thoughts away, taking a sip of her now warm coffee.

Does she hate the hybrid? No. Grey understands young foolishness when she sees it. Can it be entirely her fault of what happened to the Inglorious? Not really. But Chief Admiral Marsden-Ruth, saw to that. She took a personal blow by the actions or inactions, of the hybrid. And soon punished her for it.

Report one was almost finished, when the office door opened. Admiral Hackett strolled in. His tired gaze overlooked the room. "Rear Admiral.", he acknowledged.

Grey stood, "Admiral. Are you hear to pester me about the trial again?", she wondered.

Hackett smirked, "I have already concluded that at this time, there is nothing more I can do." He spotted a chair in the corner of the room, next to a potted fern. Sitting, his bones ached from the all the years of service that's finally catching up to him. "Command is sending me out to check on our outposts. Secure the sights, make reports. All the field bullshit that makes us look busy, and not guilty."

"Guilty?", she repeated, stunned. "We're not guilty of anything." Grey replied.

Hackett sighed in disappointment, staring out the large windows to the city ahead. "The hero of the citadel's kid is locked inside some hidden station. In space, or on a planet. Who knows? Being experimented on by our people, all for the sake of safety and revenge." His gaze narrowed to her. "I'd say that's guilty."

She dismissed him, walking around her desk to where he sat. Crossing her arms in dissatisfaction. "If you think protecting this galaxy from reapers makes us guilty? Good. We had to act. There are consequences to allowing something like her wander around, unchecked.", she argued.

"And Shepard?", he asked.

Grey looked away. "I respect Captain Shepard. I trust my life, and the lives of everyone on this planet to her. But I don't trust how she feels about the hybrid."

Hackett observed her shamed manner. "At the end of the day, after all the wars and all the battles. After everyone starts to forget the reapers. There will still be a mother, waiting for when she's allowed the privilege of having her child back. And the alliance will do all that it can to prevent it."

He got up swiftly. Eying her in silent vexation, turning to leave. Hackett glanced a picture on her desk, shaking his head. "If your child was taken from you, Samantha. Would you do anything to get her back?"

She slowly turned to him, arms still crossed. "Anything." The answer leaving her mouth sent a shock of reality to her.

Hackett left quietly.

…

Normandy

Joker made his way to the cockpit. Limping a little from not stretching as he should. His muscles ached, but the bones in his legs felt unsteady. EDI urged him to let her help.

No way is he letting her help him to the men's room!

He almost stumbled forward, past the doorway before catching himself. An alarmed expression that turned into a sigh of relief. Can't have the pilot sit with broken legs. Not like he's using them, really. Except to pee.

Joker smirked, taking a comfortable seat in front of his pilot's console. The Normandy sailed smoothly in orbit of Earth. A place he'd rather leave for a while.

Was never his home. Born a colony kid, Joker had not felt any pull to see earth, or live on it. Space is his home. And the Normandy his sweet ride.

"Shepard is leaving to alliance command.", EDI spoke from her seat.

Spooking Joker, who thought she was in the core room. Like she stated before nature called. Breathing aloud, he started to run diagnostics, keeping busy. "Thanks, EDI."

_For the heart attack._

"Joker."

He nearly jumped. "Captain.", his voice suddenly higher pitched. Joker cleared his throat and repeated in a deeper voice. "Uh, yes Captain?"

"I'm leaving for a little while. Keep the Normandy prepped, and in orbit. We may be heading out soon to a little mission.", she informed.

"Yes, ma'am."

It's been quiet for days, always checking in on earth. Orbiting earth. Getting messages from earth.

Earth, earth, earth, earth!

So, what the hell is going on?!

…

New York

Alliance blocks

Night was falling. More than stars twinkled above the skyline as a dark purple sunset overtook the landscape easily.

Shepard stood on the street of the apartment complex. Newly built, filled with local alliance personal that were landlocked until further notice. Not much action to be had, since the reapers are gone. And since everyone is getting along so well in this cesspool of a galaxy. Why bother?

Shepard's sour expression helped push back any one from inquiring. That, and her casual attire. No alliance blues for her to stick out in.

Nothing to bring attention, although her face is plastered everywhere. In every shop, business. even recruiting lines. She didn't like it. Never did.

Her career is not a dream. It's a nightmare. One she wished she could wake from. A burden that no longer had the appeal of "protect all to show how much humanity cares."

The one person that mattered in this fractured military is gone. Her mentor.

Anderson was more of a parent to her then those women at the orphanage. And more of a friend then the other kids she ran with, in the reds.

Her comms opened. "Are we doing this, Shepard?"

Shaking the past aside, her conscious began to question this action. What if this does nothing but more harm?

Ruth did this. She punished their family, divided them. Charlotte resolved herself to go through with it. Shepard's always been a woman of action. And has never backed away from a fight. No matter the enemy.

Inside the building, she found the men ready at the elevator. They took it to the twenty-first floor.

These men that waited to collect on her promises. Eager to inflict horrors on anyone that tried to come between their greedy ambitions.

So, why is she with them? Why use them?

"The lone wolf you were meant to be", she repeated to herself.

Images of Reaper, staring her down in full authoritative devotion to her own will, clouded her thoughts.

A loud ringing thrummed in her ears, but no one else had noticed. It stopped abruptly when the thoughts of her brutal retaliation against Fantar played out. He deserved it. The batarian was in the way of her plans, and an oath to Gesin, she meant to keep.

Shepard waited in silence, while Finn couldn't stop bragging how this will pave the way for the new Reds.

Flashes of old memories from those days made her moody. She did things not to be proud of. Hurt people. And this jerk is trying to remind her of it.

Shepard lashed out, grabbing his shirt collar. An anger to her expression, while she pulled him close to her face. Glaring in irritation. "If you don't shut your damn mouth about the Reds! I'll toss your sorry ass off the roof of this building!"

There was heavy emotion to her tone. Something that Harkin listened to on the open comm of their little visit.

She pushed Finn away from her, resuming her sour gaze while standing still. Incompetent, weak simpletons. Wasting her time.

All but Harkin. Who did and could, give her opposition.

Finn nodded vigorously, fixing his shirt in anger. Muttering the word bitch to himself. A smirk displayed on his annoying face.

Once, when they were all stupid teenagers. Heavily in the gang on the streets, he'd seen her naked. No one knew. Not even the lookouts of the abandoned warehouse.

Watched her mount a rival gangs leader and subdue him with the sex appeal of her bright red hair and bold green eyes. Helped that she had one hell of a body too. Finn glanced at her, trying not to get the attention again. She still did, but Shepard would sooner kill him than use him.

Returning to his memory, he had stayed perfectly quite behind the makeshift wall, while she pretended to giggle and play with that older idiot.

Then it happened. She pummeled him, beat him down. Blow after blow, using the heavy end of an unopened beer bottle. Blood splattered her face and naked chest.

Finn nearly pissed himself.

But why?

Why murder a nobody that the Reds could care less about?

Because Shepard was defending a friend from an assault. One that the bastard thought he could get away with.

Shepard was never innocent. She only got a little soft. Push that woman, hurt the ones she cares for... and you'll be dead before morning. He shuddered.

The "captain's" only downfall from being a great merc leader, are her own damn feelings. If they get in the way of this ambush, someone is going to either die or be seriously injured.

Finn hoped it won't be him.

…...

Grey had walked in to her home. The lights were on dim, and the spacious windows covered. "Lauren?", she called out, now walking through her living room. "Honey, did you remember to stop by the doctor's today?"

A lamp illuminated the area in front of her. On the chair, sat Captain Shepard herself. She stared in emotional toil. "Where is my daughter?"

Grey stepped back, before hearing someone near her. She turned to a rifle strike.

Loud ringing stunned her senses. Along with the pain to her right temple. A wet stream of blood ran the side of her face from earlier. Now drying as a dark stain. The cut above her brow ached.

"What... what the hell?", she wondered aloud. Now looking around her, to see two unfamiliar men in the corner of the living room. They were debating something. Grey heard a female voice order them to simmer down.

She tried to move, but her hands were twisted behind her in that same chair Shepard occupied earlier. "Shepard?", she asked. "Why? What is this?"

Shepard stood in front of her. A cold stare that sent a shiver of nerves to Grey. The captain leaned over her, face to face. "All I want is answers. Nothing else has to happen."

Grey scoffed in shock. "Nothing has to happen? You just attacked me!"

The captain lowered her gaze, leaning back up to stand over the Rear Admiral. "They attacked you." Her expression stern. "Rear Admiral.", she announced a little mockingly, beginning to pace in front of her. "I'm here for the whereabouts of my daughter. I want nothing else. Just her location. After I've freed her. I'll face a trial of my own."

Grey stared in disbelief. "If you plan on attacking me again, I'll make sure your trial is just as hasty."

Shepard eyed Grey, quickly pulling a chair to sit across from her. "Are you threatening me, Rear Admiral?"

Grey gulped once, feeling the weight of this insane interrogation. What has happened to the hero of the citadel? Surely, she can see her feelings for the hybrid is causing her to act on sudden impulse. "No. I'm giving you an answer.", Grey replied.

"I'll deal with the alliance later. My only concern is my daughter."

The rear admiral was becoming more aware now. Her head injury had begun to clear. "She can't be your daughter, Shepard. You never had her. What has she done to fool you into this twisted thought? Is it indoctrination? Captain, the hybrid has done so much damage to you."

Shepard stared in surprised anger. Love and Ravi, gazed to her, feeling their stares weighing down. She's not insane. Satima has not controlled her! Something with this statement pushed the captain oddly. "Where, is she?", she asked again. Her tone vexed.

Grey shook her head. "I won't tell you anything, Captain. Even if I did know the exact location...", she looked the woman up and down in disgust. "You've earned nothing but my disappointment in you."

Unsure, Shepard made a quick call to Harkin. Getting up to resume her private conversation with him. "You said Grey knew the location.", the captain accused.

Harkin smirked, strolling outside a cafe on the street across from the building. "Of course, she knows." He laughed to himself. "Typical."

Shepard glances to Grey, who sat quietly. Waiting. "She's lying to me..."'

"Yeah. Because the alliance really doesn't want the hybrid getting free. There's a whole detail of officers at this place she's being held. But I couldn't get the location, because "Rear Admiral Grey" had it deleted from the alliance's data base. She works at command, Shepard. She's not innocent. Don't worry. I have a backup."

The comm ended. Shepard angrily approached Grey, who tried to talk about the call. "Was there something wrong, captain?"

Shepard wandered into the kitchen, quickly emerging with a butcher knife. She needs to threaten, that's all.

That's all!

"My daughter.", she stared at Grey.

The woman refused to answer the question.

Shepard paced, twirling the knife with trained skill. Training that was instilled into her child. Her mind felt overcrowded. One end pushing her to do what's right, free Grey and apologize.

The other? Wants her to strangle that woman until she feels the same pain, Shepard feels inside.

Grey gulped. Something clearly has been wrong with the captain for some time. And no one reported it! Maybe it was she, that needed to be locked away? Did they put the wrong woman on trial?

"It is my duty, Shepard, to uphold the alliance's vision and protection of our system. And galaxies beyond. You swore that same pledge when you joined!", she gazed with pleading eyes. "Remember who you are, Shepard! You're an alliance solider. Not some crazed maniac."

Charlotte stared around her, unable to make eye contact with her accuser. She closed her eyes, forcing invasive thoughts to quiet. Her daughter at the mercy of alliance soldiers. The people she swore to serve with honor and distinction. Her life for their will.

Shepard opened her eyes, lowering her hateful gaze to Grey. She's not the alliance's war pawn anymore. And neither will Satima. Grey began speaking. "Captain, think about this..."

She shouted in pain, as Shepard plunged the knife in the woman's thigh. Her upset stare now fixed on Grey. "Where is she?!", Shepard shouted.

"You stabbed me!", Grey yelled, tears of agony trailed down her face. "You're insane!"

Shepard twisted it, "I want my daughter! Give me the location, now! No more games."

Grey cried out, gritting her teeth in memory of the training for torture. She won't give up the information! "If you go after her, the alliance will destroy you! Your career, your family. Everyone whom you've ever cared for!", she argued.

Shepard held back tears. There's no going back. Yesterday was a dream. And tonight, is a hellish nightmare. Dooming her to the role she had always meant to play. Resolved to deal with the consequences, she leaned down. "Samantha. " Her voice breaking in emotional strain. "Don't make me compromise myself again."

Grey could see the pain in Shepard's eyes. But she can't let what's happening go. Looking away in her own disappointed anger.

The captain sighed aloud, knowing Grey was not about to answer so easily. She's a marine first.

And an alliance loyalist.

Before she could think of another way to get the information out, Harkin came through the door. He dragged a teenage girl, forcing her to stand between them. "Shut up!", he shouted to her, as she sobbed.

The captain was suddenly brought back from whatever dark hold she was under. Even Grey could feel a difference in the atmosphere around them.

"What is this?", Shepard demanded.

The girl had a fully robotic leg, already having trouble with standing. Had she been injured during the reapers assault?

"This is Lauren Grey.", he pointed out. Grinning to Samantha. "She's joining our party."

Grey viciously wriggled against her restraints. "You bitch!", she roared. "How dare you feign concern for a child and take my own!"

Shepard stared at Harkin. "This was not in the plans." What has she allowed?

Lauren viewed the shape her mother is in and started whimpering. "Mother! Oh, God..."

"It's okay, baby. I'm okay.", Grey assured, trying hard not to hyperventilate.

This moment stung Shepard to the core. "Harkin, let Lauren go.", she ordered.

Harkin scoffed. "And let this little bitch run away and tell the cops? I don't think so. You wanted me to find your hybrid. And I've given you the means to do so."

Grey winced from the pain of the knife in her leg. Love stepped forward, flanking them. They were loyal to the creds. All the while Finn waited outside to deter any persons from inquiring.

This has gotten out of hand, and maybe Grey was right? She's lost her damn mind. Shepard loves Satima, will do anything for her.

"Harkin.", Shepard stared.

The ex-cop knew she had decided to not go through with this. He shook his head. "You know what makes you so unlikable, Shepard?" He brought out a pistol, "Your damn conscious."

He opened fire, pushing Lauren ahead. Shepard caught the girl, lowering her down quickly to the floor. "Lay flat! Don't get up!" She turned to Grey, as Love advanced. "This is gonna hurt." Pulling the knife from her leg, while the Rear Admiral screamed. Throwing it expertly in the chest of the merc.

Ravi took cover, shooting up the living room. Shepard brought Grey down to the floor. She rolled away to a couch. Fluffs of stuffing spurting out, as each bullet exploded within the material.

He looked up to see she was gone, only to have a vase slammed against his head, dropping the pistol. Love scampered off to stand. Shepard ready on the other end.

They advanced to each other. She head-butted him, punched his gut. Ravi withstood, back handing her hard across the jaw.

Shepard felt the jolt of her face, side eying him with a smirk. "Alright, asshole. Let's dance."

She deflected another blow from him, kneeing his groin. Ravi grunted in effort, as Shepard delivered another blow to his gut. She upper cut him, taking her foot and kicking out his knee.

Ravi fell forward on one leg. Shepard took her hands, folded them together, and brought it down to his head. He didn't move.

The captain wiped sweat from her brow, breathing heavily from the assault. She watched a disgraced Harkin abandon them, running away. Finn following behind.

So much for his Reds.

Grey stood, limping with Lauren behind her. She aimed the pistol at Shepard. The captain raised her hands in surrender, wondering what was going to be done. Until Samantha spoke.

"Duck."

Following the command, a shot was overheard above her. Shepard quickly turned to see Love on the floor in his own blood.

"He was never going to go down.", Grey explained.

Shepard nodded, sighing out loud. Lauren ran to the bathroom for first aid, while her mother stayed to speak with the captain. Aiming the pistol again, "I can't forget this, Shepard. I don't think I'll be able to forgive it, either." She limped towards the Normandy's captain. "I can't let you leave. Your suffering, clearly."

Shepard acknowledged. "I am."

Using quick reflexes, the captain grabbed the pistol, turning it on Grey.

Lauren walked in, dropping the pack to the carpeted floor. Shepard stared her down. "Open your mouth to scream, try to run out the door, and I'll put a bullet in your mother's good leg."

The girl nodded, covering her mouth to muffle a loud sob. She walked over to the open doorway, closing it in silence.

Grey didn't understand. "You… you stopped them from hurting my daughter. Protected us… why are you still doing this?!"

Shepard tilted her head in pity of Grey's question. "They were useless. I know that I can do this alone. And you were going to stop me from finding my daughter." She hinted with the pistol for Grey to move back.

Carefully, she complied, eying the weapon and where it pointed. "You know I won't give up the location."

Her omni device lit up. Data was being streamed from a hack. "What… what is this?", Grey demanded.

The captain smirked, "A hack. You see, I can't trust any of my organic friends. The people whom I've", she chuckled, "Quite literally died for."

Grey was feeling dizzy from the knife wound. Blood stained her pants leg. "So, you enlisted your illegal A.I to help you?"

"Illegal?", Shepard began. "She's a person, not just code. EDI has been the perfect advantage against the enemy.", she waved the pistol around, which made Grey nervous. Shepard continued, "Whether they be reapers, Cerberus… or you.", her gaze narrowed.

The hack had finished.

Grey stared in anger, "Are you going to kill us?"

Stepping forward, the captain pushed Grey aside, as she winced from the sharp pain of her wound. "No.", Shepard revealed. "I'm not a monster." Her tone so sure, with a commanding gaze.

Shepard turned around and shot out the rear admiral's good leg. Grey falling with a shrill cry of agony. The captain can't have Grey reaching for help too quickly. Leaving her child to chose to nurse the wound, before sounding off an alarm.

Shepard resumed leaving, tossing the unmarked gun in an automatic trash bin. EDI had ensured the contents will be emptied before security reaches the floor.

Lauren stood, frightful of this woman. Her mother calling for help.

Grey managed to lean up, a hostile glare following the traitor out the door. "The alliance will vilify your name! They will destroy you!" Her shouts fell short of the hallway.

In the lift, Shepard held in her emotions. "Not if I destroy them first."

…

She quickly arrived at the Normandy, briefly setting out of the shuttle. Cortez stared at her distant expression. "Uhm, captain?", he started.

She waved at him. A sudden change of face that sent a chill down the engineer's spine. "Good job on that upgrade to the shuttle, Cortez. Keep up the good work." Shepard's tone so calm and welcoming.

He saluted but shook it off. A confused look that also carried to James.

On deck three, Chockwas was returning with another crew member from the lounge, when she spotted Shepard emerging from the elevator. Her mood seemed off.

"Charlotte?"

Shepard stepped into the lift, dismissing the whole conversation. "Busy day with alliance command.", she lied. "I have a report to finish. If you don't mind, doctor. Please send EDI to my cabin. My computer seems to be having trouble with connecting to the alliance data base."

Chockwas nodded in confirmation, staring at the overly cheerful expression Charlotte displayed.

Once the door closed, Shepard's expression soured. The ride was dizzying. Turmoil of what she did caused her to be nauseous.

Inside her cabin, the door shut without a sound. She leaned against it while slowly sliding down. Charlotte began to sob, burying her face between her knees.

The feeling of helplessness, abandonment by her friends. And a galaxy that is ready to take away everything from her, no matter what she sacrificed for them. It all drove her to do unspeakable things.

She's Reaper. Nothing has changed in that scenario. Grey didn't deserve to be tortured by her, or for Lauren to witness a well-regarded alliance captain, shoot her mother.

What would Satima think? Garrus would be so furious. So angry at her. And Harkin! Has she gone mad? Is it indoctrination?

Shepard raised her raw eyes to observe the room. Lonely and quiet. After she finds Satima, frees her. She's done. If Grey will accept a resignation, handing over the Normandy. Maybe it will be enough, so she won't spend life in a military prison.

Wiping her face, she stood up. It's time to finish this and face the music.

* * *

Relay route to the Sol system

Miranda found the Normandy's signature on her ship's radar scanner. The warship was just in view as she sent a comm call.

"This is the SS-V Normandy. Who is sending this comm call?", Traynor inquired.

Miranda swallowed a dry throat. "Thank God.", she replied. "I need to speak to Shepard!"

Traynor exchanged a confused glace to another crew member. She opened the comms. "Umm, the captain is busy at the moment. And you haven't told me who you are."

Joker had been making his way to the mess deck, when he overheard the call.

"Listen to me! I know where Satima is. I was just there! Please, tell Shepard that Lawson is waiting in the shuttle marked 22-S1."

Joker stopped in his tracks, pushing himself in an expressive limp to Traynor's station.

"Hello? Are you still listening to me?"

Shepard and EDI had just appeared from the elevator.

EDI's loyalty to help Charlotte felt odd.

She even sided with her decision to hire a merc crew, using them to get information from the rear admiral. EDI finished acknowledging the order Shepard had given in the lift down. "I will promptly put the location on you map.", the A.I informed.

Nodding in approval, the captain noticed the stares of her current crew. "Something up?", she wondered. Thinking they stayed a few minutes too long in this system.

Joker crossed his arms, "Miranda is in a shuttle, literally outside our front door."

Shepard gazed in confusion. "Why?"

Traynor resumed the reveal, with hands behind her back. "Because Miss Lawson knows where Satima is."

Medbay

Chockwas saw to Miranda's dehydration. Shaking her head in a motherly manner to the woman's tales.

"I must've been locked in that cell for almost two weeks.", Lawson chuckled dryly to herself. "More like a box."

Shepard paced, already anxious. The Normandy had been steadily navigating through relays. "Did you see anything else? Hear anything?" Worried about Miranda's information on Satima's well-being. They're torturing her. And all Grey can do is try to deny her the location to save her own child!

"I was freed by a man. Well, I'm not sure if he is one.", Miranda revealed.

The captain paused, "Man?"

Lawson had gotten off the examination table. "There was something about him that mimicked EDI's body. But different.", she nodded in memory. "His voice was unsettling. He spoke of forces at work. Something with that notion terrified him."

Shepard stepped closer to Miranda. Her gaze unsteady, "I know who he is. I just thought..." Her head ached as memories of the crucible played out.

How he had her at his mercy, how Satima begged for her life.

"Shepard?", Miranda asked.

"I'm fine.", the captain dismissed. "We're on our way now to Satima's location." She began to leave the med-bay.

Miranda opened her omni-tool. "Good. I've sent the information to Liara. She's the one that pressed me to investigate. I'm glad I did."

Shepard stopped, turning swiftly to Lawson. "Liara! She's the one who helped orchestrate my daughter's incarceration there!" Stepping quickly, face to face with Miranda. "She's an enemy."

Miranda couldn't believe what she heard. "Even if she did do that, maybe Liara realized the alliance wasn't so trustworthy. That's why she sent me?"

So many maybes there. Shepard can't count on that. Relaxing back into a more confident manner, the captain made her way out. "Stay on the Normandy, Miranda, until I clear the station and have Satima."

Chockwas watched Charlotte's demeanor. Something has changed, quite suddenly. Her friend's outlook has become shadowed.

Although she believes in Satima's innocence. She's inclined to believe the opposite, for Shepard.

* * *

Argos

Present

Deck 5-Medi-Station

She heard shouts through the doors. Echoes of gunfire kept waking her from falling back into a dreamless world.

Parts of these sounds were similar to ones she's known before.

A shrill cry, following the sounds of muffled grunts and desperate gasps. Reloading a heavy thermal clip and unloading the rounds into a body. Thuds, groans and then a scream. A banshee screams.

Satima's gaze opened in shock. Fear surrounded her.

How long was she out? And where was Archer?

Something touched her left side, as she began to stand. Satima viewed the small weapon and grabbed it. It had a full clip, but just one. Could she put them down? She's fought a banshee before, but even then, there was backup.

Satima could very well be alone on this station. And if some of the alliance personal survived, holed up in some barricade, waiting for a rescue.

She'll have two enemies wanting her life.

Loud banging on the hall door, caught her attention. Satima held out the pistol, armed and ready to shoot. Without answering, she noticed whoever it was had hacked their way in.

She leaned against the wall from the doorway, quietly in preparation.

Similar, alright. Except it isn't the directive's soldiers she's hiding from.

A woman in security armor ran in, her breath laboring as she leaned over her knees. Trying to calm down.

Satima closed the door, aiming the pistol steady, as the station officer turned in stunned surprise.

"The hybrid?!", she feared.

Satima stared at her, unsure of what to do. "Yes, I am. What's going on out there?', she questioned.

Eying the muzzle of the pistol, the woman replied. "That droid-thing! Sabotaged this station. He released the subjects on us." She gulped, hands steadying upward to show a surrender.

"Hmph.", Satima thought aloud. "I guess no one knew his intentions." She lowered the gun, still staring hesitantly. "I was locked in here."

"That would explain why your cell was empty.", the officer spoke. "We can't find him. Captain Daniels suspects the droid escaped through the shuttle that was taken right when this shit show started."

The hybrid nodded, listening to the chaos out the doors. "How many of the alliance are left alive?"

"Handfuls per deck. We're trying to regroup back in the lobby. Deck two.", the woman answered.

Satima looked around for a weapon. Finding a scalpel. She put it in her boot, turning to the officer. "You already know who I am. You mind telling me your name?"

Straightening her armored jacket, the officer hesitated before replying. "Station Officer Blaine" Pushing a stray blonde hair behind her ear, "I sometimes walked your floor."

The banshee screamed again. Throwing debris from open labs with her dark biotics. Satima glanced to Blaine. "I can help you. Whether I can stop her from attacking or give fire support. We'll get you back to the group in the lobby.", she promised.

Blaine was unsure of the hybrid's intentions. They had all been told how dangerous, and untrustworthy she is. She's a reaper abomination, just like those things from the deck below. "I'll lead the way.", Blaine offered.

Carefully the door was opened, as the two women stepped out silently. Satima held the pistol out, aiming with precision. She watched the hall, listening.

Blaine moved ahead, also using her standard rifle to check the four-way. Nothing. "Either she's hiding behind us, or she left this deck. In which case is even more terrifying, since the thing could be waiting for us there."

Satima checked briefly behind them. "If she's at the elevator, I can give a distraction. Get in and go."

Blaine stared, averting the stunned expression back to the halls. "Alright, hybrid."

With a sigh in annoyance at the "title", Satima led forward this time. Stopping at the end of the second hall. There were a few bodies. Blood stained the once pristine walls and ceiling. Scuff marks from boots tracked around them. "They fought tough. Didn't matter, though." She pointed out.

Blaine took a quick scan. "Survive the harvest only to die in a controlled vessel, by the reapers.", she spoke in disgust. "I'm so sick of it."

"Everyone is. Including me.", Satima observed.

Ahead, they stopped at the entrance to the elevator floor. Blaine leaned into the doorway, as Satima crouched, ready.

"I thought you served the reapers? Used indoctrination on the Normandy?", the officer asked in confusion.

Satima shook her head with a dry smirk. "Ridiculous.", she spat. Her gaze fixed on Blaine. "Is that what they told you? The alliance?"

Blaine swallowed, fearful how this young woman can be trying to control her right this minute. She held back the fears and answered truthfully. "Of course, they did. It was a warning to all alliance personal and military about being close with those who were indoctrinated. That's why we're building more facilities like this. We have enough reaper devices to help us research."

Shook from the revealed information, Satima now understood the folly of these people.

Despite all the data Shepard sent about harboring those devices, and what happened with several colonies who found one. No one listens. "Blaine, being around a reaper device puts you at risk.", she explained. "I may be indoctrinated, myself. But I cannot exhibit the same amount of abilities the reapers possessed. I am flesh and blood, although the only of my kind.", she lamented. "I did not control the Normandy, or Shepard. Believe that."

The hybrid's argument seemed sound. Her voice was sincere and emotional. But Blaine still felt caution dealing with her. "We should try to escape this level."

The pair proceeded, carefully watching their backs for the banshee. Blaine quickly tackled the interface of the panel, rerouting power from the other halls, and damaged lab computers. A minute passed, then two. Both feeling nervous.

Satima paced cautiously, staring down each hall. One that had gone dark made her jumpy. Trying all she could to keep a calmed attitude. She's never been matched alone with that banshee.

Sam, the other husk-like humans and one salarian, were the only ones that could be reasoned with. For a short time. That asari, however, was another problem.

"I'm almost done.", Blaine alerted.

Nodding in confirmation, Satima retreated to the officer. Ready to jump into the lift and get to the lobby. Captain Daniels is there, probably with a firing squad. She'll be gunned down. But then maybe he'll just incarcerate her again, and things will go back to normal. Just minus Archer. Who fooled them all.

Where is Rasa?

The lift came up, with the door readying to open. "Ok.", Blaine stepped back a little, "We're home free."

Satima stood next to her as the elevator door opened. Her surprised stare settling on the exact horror that they feared. The hybrid pushed a panic-stricken Blaine out of the way, accepting the biotic blast that flung her backwards into the wall. Unmoving.

Blaine ran, shooting her rifle sporadically. She sprinted into a lab, hiding behind the terminal desk. A technician's body was beneath with her. She stared at the single gunshot to the temple of the man's head. He gave up. Should she?

Her rifle's clip had been emptied. She had a pistol left holstered at the hip. But it was gone. Must have fell out, or maybe she forgot? Oh, God! It's getting closer.

The banshee's heavy footfalls approached the doorway, her breath chilling the air. A husk like claw gripped the edge of the door, as she started to enter.

Blaine began hyperventilating. She's not a soldier. This was supposed to be a good job. A good position. Her eyes closed, as she held back a sob.

A shot was fired. She opened them to apprehensively look over the desks edge. The banshee had backed away, roaring to whatever had attacked her. Another shot fired, and the bullet hit her arm.

Satima stood at the end of the hall, two pistols aimed. She stared at the creature, tried to connect. There was nothing but static and echoes. Even her own crimsons gaze didn't faze the toothy grin, the asari abomination held. "Ok", she resolved. "I see you're not open to talking. Only killing." A stronger aim took hold, with the clips now being emptied into the banshee.

The hybrid running down the hall, spraying thermal lead death, pushing the thing back. She stood in front of the doorway to the lab Blaine had been in. Watching the creature retreat. "Let's go!"

Inside the elevator, they waited for the door to close. The banshee now warping her way to them. Blaine kept hitting the panel, cursing for it to work. Satima stared ahead, her heart frantically pounding. They won't make it.

She held out her left hand, determined to stop the banshee from hurting them. Something happened that hasn't in a while. And something more that was terrifying to her.

Red biotics flung outward, throwing the banshee back. It's cries of injury and hinderance hurt Blaine's ears. The door finally closed.

On the way down, Satima glimpsed her arm. It was covered in red husk skin. Archer said her reaper tech is gone. But he also spoke of something that was organic about it, now. If he were still here, she could ask him.

While he sat in a cell, bound to a magnetic chair.

Blaine realized how close they were getting to the lobby deck. Her fears about the hybrid and the near-death experience controlling her better judgement. She grabbed the lose pistol from the hybrid's hand. Pointing it to her head, as she stood behind. "When we get to the captain. Are you going to run?" Her voice shaky from the earlier fight.

Satima stared ahead, lowering a darting gaze that went over the lines of the floor. She knew it wouldn't matter. They all see a monster, just like the banshee. No more fighting it, no more fighting them.

"No.", she replied.

The lift's door opened, with a scene of Daniels and his squad barricading the entrance. Rifles aimed, as Blaine slowly pushed Satima out the elevator. She revealed herself. "I have the hybrid in custody."

Daniels stared in satisfaction. "And deck 5?", he wondered.

Blaine shook her head, "All dead, sir. The banshee has been heavily injured. A small team can take her out."

He stepped away from his team, now face to face with Satima. Her shorter stature didn't stop his looming glare. "Where's Archer?"

Satima's lowered gaze did not move. "I don't know.", she replied submissively.

The captain smirked in disappointment. "No surprise.", he leaned in to her. Forcing an uncomfortable feeling. "Considering you have no friends on this station. On anywhere... you foul reaper abomination." His tone so thick of vitriol. It made Satima cringe.

Blaine lowered her gun, stunned by his personal distaste of the woman that just risked her own life, to rescue hers. But she shook it off again. The hybrid may have been trying to help, but deep down she's just an experiment. She's not a person. Never was. Only a reaper.

Daniels turned to his team, shouting orders with pride. "Take the reaper-born! Put her in the reception room, bound and watched."

Two alliance soldiers complied, as he faced Blaine. "Good work, officer. You would make a fine soldier. Meantime, help secure the cages for the remaining creatures."

Remaining? They didn't kill all the reaper things from below? Why? They're dangerous!

Blaine saluted sloppily but followed her orders. She glimpsed a vacant stare from the hybrid as a soldier hit the back of her leg, to make her kneel. While the other bound her wrists.

Her conflicted feelings will get the better of her, if she doesn't leave this deck and fast.

...…...…...…..

Minos Wasteland

The Normandy navigated through the system, as Joker followed the coordinates to the letter. Shepard had already armored up, allowing James to help.

She didn't want too but going it all alone could prove a problem if this station got wind of her heinous actions against Grey. One she can't make up her mind on whether or not she regrets.

Outside the cockpit, the captain and Vega waited for the ship to dock with the large station. There was no traffic. No comms open. It was dark.

Something had happened. And if Archer is truly alive, and on this alliance installment, this "division". There's no guessing the horrors he's inflicted in it. Including to Satima.

Shepard stepped to Joker, leaning over him. "Hurry, Jeff. We need to get in there and find her."

He heard the desperation and pain in his captain's voice. Joker worried too. Satima didn't deserve what they did to her. Locking that poor kid away, and not letting Shepard see her, or know where she was.

What has the alliance become?

EDI confirmed approach and docking success. Shepard taking off into the bio chamber before being released into the docking tube, along with Vega.

The weapons were primed and ready, when Miranda suddenly showed. Her small pistol at the hip. "Shepard.", she called.

The captain stood akimbo and fully annoyed. "Lawson, I asked you to stay behind. You're still recovering."

Miranda shook her head, "Don't worry about me, Shepard. I can fight."

Vega put his rifle over one shoulder, sighing aloud as they waited in the tube. "Don't worry, Captain. I can carry you both.", he winked.

Shepard eyed him, while Lawson quietly chuckled.

Further down the tube, they cautiously opened the docking door to shouts and orders.

The sounds of heavy debris and equipment moving around, alerted the team to slow. Shepard held out a hand. Looking out to the open lobby doors, they could see a group of alliance stepped closer to Shepard. "I wouldn't trust them. They assaulted me, put me in a box for a week."

"Yeah.", the captain spoke, carefully watching them as the elevator in the far part of the room opened.

Two men held down a husk creature. It yelled and squirmed from them. They kicked it, dragging the thing to a cage. Once it was placed in there, someone came running out of another room, unseen.

'Wait! Don't hurt him! I can control him, give me a chance!"

The woman's voice sounded familiar. Shepard made a start, but Miranda held her down gently. "Wait, Charlotte.", she cautioned.

Watching uneasily, the team observed Captain Daniels walking among another squad. He glared at the voice from the opposite end and nodded to his men where she was. The sound of a rifle hit, and subsequent groan of a blow, prompted Shepard to stand.

She was ready to take them all on.

Vega and Miranda followed, when the husk creature ran out of his cage. Roaring at them. He lunged towards Daniels, who smugly held out a pistol and aimed.

The shot stopped the creature in his tracks, as he laid dead with a thud. Satima stared in shock. Unable to do anything but watch this poor man be gunned down like a feral animal.

A woman stepped forward with a stunned expression. "Sir, the instructions were to keep this subject alive. Alliance command has sent the evacuation vessel and wanted a confirmed retrieval." Blaine gulped, holding the pad with all the information. She didn't glance to Satima, who was still staring.

"We have what we need, right here.", he turned to the hybrid. "She's enough for them."

Daniels was done with this place. It was a bad idea to start with. The alliance couldn't give straight orders, or answers. Intel was constantly shifting. Like there were myriad sides to command.

He approached Satima, aimed his pistol to her head. All the while Shepard glared, aiming her rifle to his from the shadows.

Daniels glowered at the hybrid suspiciously. "You wouldn't be trying any reaper tricks on us? Are you?"

She sat up on her knees with a defiant stare. "I can't control you. And if I did, I'd put the next bullet in your brain."

He scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief with a wry chuckle. Daniels started to ready his shot when a voice shouted to them. Miranda stopped Shepard from killing him, and walked out in the open. They need a living testimony to this place. "Is the alliance now killing incarcerated prisoners?"

The barricade soldiers, and a few security officers took aim. Already shaken from the earlier skirmishes on the previous decks. Many people had died.

Captain Daniels took aim with them, now laughing aloud in stunned surprise at Shepard's presence. "When that trade vessel revealed our location to the council, I knew it would be a matter of time." He scowled. "Did you ask the droid to help you arrange this madness? Or was it just fate?"

His accusatory tone echoed around them.

Shepard never lowered her weapon, settling a commanding expression to him. "You deserved whatever Archer unleashed. Your stupidity astounds even the simplest vorcha.", she mocked.

Vega and Miranda stood on each side of her, ready to fight and take off with Satima.

Blaine stood forward, shaky and unsure. She didn't want a shootout. If Shepard was right to come here, stopping this disorder. Then she wants to help by mediating between the two parties. "Sir.", Blaine began. "Let Captain Shepard through. If she's here to help clean this mess..."

Daniels turned on her in anger. "She's not here to help! She wants that thing sitting over there!" He paced back and forth in the middle of the lobby floor. "I served on the Inglorious when it was over-run by those infected bugs, watched good soldiers survive the reapers, only to be torn to pieces-ripped a part by those things!" He shouted, waving his weapon about, as his men stood guard.

Feeling the pain and hate for the way Shepard allowed her reaper brat to bring chaos and destruction to them.

"I also commanded a ship. Ordered men and women to die, all so you could have the advantage of bringing this galaxy together against the reapers."

Shepard tried to block out his venting, but everything he said sounded right. People died, horribly, sometimes alone. While she played mother to a girl she never had. Ruth's accusations echoed painfully in her mind, now.

"I'm sorry."

Daniels stopped speaking and followed the same stare Shepard had towards the hybrid.

The girl struggled with her own emotions, a gaze that became watery narrowed in pity to him. "I am truly, sorry... for what I did."

She moved her wrists uncomfortably, her body unable to sit for too long on sore knees. "I have done horrible things." Satima looked away in shame. "The reapers raised me to be the unstable monster that I am. And no matter how hard I try to do the right thing, it always backfires."

Daniels watched, unmoved but listening. The rest of the room was quiet.

"Throw me in the darkest cell you can find. Seal me in, lock me away from everyone. Keep this galaxy safe from what I am.", tears dropped one by one from her teal eyes. "I won't fight you. I'll be good."

Satima's agonizing apology stung Blaine. Shepard couldn't believe how docile the girl had become. The fire and rage inside her hybrid daughter had been extinguished. What did Archer do?

Captain Daniels averted his hateful stare. Now resuming a determined glare to Shepard. "Even a monster can recognize its own evil.", he blamed.

Shepard loathed him, wanted to put her hands on him! She needed to tear his words apart, and stuff them down Ruth's throat. There was an idea that suddenly came to mind, and hopefully one that would work.

"I am using Spectre authority to take her away from here. Alliance command will have to speak with the council about this. Until then, she's in my custody. Not yours!"

Miranda felt relieved. Finally, the captain is using her wit and not brute force. But Daniels would not comply. "I don't recognize any spectre authority, or the council's here. Only alliance command. And I will use the full force of my command, Shepard... on you.", he warned.

Satima shook her head. "No... wait..."

One of the barricade guards had enough. Shepard was no longer loyal to the alliance or her people. She was indoctrinated, just like the rest of them. He opened fire, missing her entirely, but aiming for Satima. The shot bounced off the floor in front of her, causing her to fall to the side. She witnessed the tragedy, bound and unable to do anything.

She won't use control. She can't!

Shepard opened fire, shooting the guard in the shoulder. Another one fired, as they all took cover.

Vega used the doorway, while suppressing any advanced soldiers. "This is loco! Why would they do this?"

"Something is wrong here.", Miranda informed, dodging a bullet and letting a warp catch a soldier. "Whatever the alliance had planned with this station, was sabotaged from the start."

Blaine lowered herself to the deck's floor, crawling to Satima. She remembered the hybrid had hid a scalpel in her boot. Reaching for it, while the girl watched in surprise. "I almost forgot about that!", she mused.

The officer smiled, using the slender knife to cut the plastic zip ties so harshly wrapped around Satima's skin. Red marks from the material stung as the ties were finally loosened. Blaine tried helping her up, "Come on. We can take cover in the reception room and use the fire sprinklers to distract them."

Satima smirked, "Good idea!"

They kept to the wall, carefully sprinting to the room. The hybrid opening the door. She had settled at the desk, using the computer to set the sprinklers. Blaine watched with a hurried expression.

An alarm came on, shocking the two squads out of their determined battle. Water rained down on them, causing the soldiers to stop. Daniels was furious. He shouted orders for them to keep firing, but it didn't work.

Shepard signaled for her team to stop the gun fire, waiting to step out and reprimand Daniels. It all seemed to finally end with the fresh water clearing up a once hostile atmosphere.

Satima stood with a warm smile to her new friend.

Blaine was elated at her choice, feeling better that she didn't succumb to whatever the hell was happening to them all. Turning to face Daniels and his pistol.

He fired. Shooting a bullet through her neck.

She fell back on the floor, grasping at her throat, trying to breath. Her mouth filling with warm blood.

Satima fell to her knees, taking her hand and putting pressure to Blaine's wound. Blood still pooled, without restraint. Blaine tried talking, struggling while she drowned in her blood.

The barricaded soldiers couldn't believe it. They were ready to watch the reaper born die, and ready to fight their way-the right way, through Shepard's command.

Daniels stepped back, gun to his side. His defeated gaze lowered in despair. "I knew the hybrid would control one of us. Attempt to make her escape. It's a shame she chose an innocent woman to do it."

Miranda viewed the doomed woman's impending death, while Vega stared in vehemence. Shepard stood to the left of Daniels, a hateful expression caught his attention. "An innocent you murdered.", she accused.

The gasps of the officer were louder.

Satima held the wound still, watching her fade. Blaine fixed her dilated stare to the hybrid. Trying to speak. "Don't...", Satima insisted with a sad smile.

Blaine's gasps stopped with a transparent vacant gaze. It was over.

The hybrid closed her eyes, letting out a shaky breath. Everyone was silent, and solemn. This didn't have to happen.

Shepard spoke, "Let's go, Satima. There's nothing left we can do."

Satima opened her eyes again to nod in rehearsed compliance. She slowly stood, unable to glance to Daniels or any others. Walking with her mother and Vega to the entrance. Miranda spat in disgust to Daniels. She soon followed behind.

Daniels overlooked his actions and watched the red blood circle the pretty blonde hair of Security Officer Blaine. He resumed his blank stare to view the hybrid turning around, sprinting to him.

She raged at him with a readied fist. Applying it expertly to his jaw and knocking him down. Satima held him with her body, delivering blow after blow. An uncontrollable violence she once expressed to someone else that hurt her.

Vega wrapped his arms around Satima, lifting her off. He threw her down to the deck, as she stood up quickly, ready to kill Daniels. Shepard held the girl back, pulling the hybrid to the docking tube. Her screams of rage echoing around them.

Miranda observed the bloody and beaten captain. She signaled to one of the stunned officers. "You. Get him to your med bay, quickly. Keep him stable. Shepard will want him alive to explain why the alliance is allowing reapers to roam freely on "division" stations."


	20. Schemes

In relay transit

Archer observes the last ten minutes of the lobby on the Argos from his shuttles terminal screen. Satima became a weapon of uncaged violence, unleashing her anger. A hate that had been simmering under the surface for some time.

_A hate that was meant for him._

He felt pity towards her. She did everything she could to defuse the situation. But to no avail. An innocent died, and the reapers once again proved their power in paranoid whispers.

Whispers that are relaying off Satima's implant.

Did the sentarian's know? Was this something planned by their people? Rasa stood behind him, watching the vid replay. A devious grin and obnoxious laughter betrayed her once solemn face.

Archer chose to ignore her. This poor girl's usefulness will soon burn out. She too is bound to their will. They are all.

* * *

Thalia Medical Research Industries-Illium

Twenty-four hours after the discovery.

Garrus sat alone in his room at the facility. The asari gave him a nice spot, with a single window view of the skyline. A rising sun that spread orange rays across building roofs. Many skycars zoomed past, as he took this time to think.

Nerris is working hard to put a case together against the unfair advantage, the alliance has taken. As soon as Valene is done with the analysis of the new implant, he'll be on his way to the citadel. Standing in front of the council himself to present his findings.

Liara kept to herself, usually alone on the enhanced cargo vessel she now uses. Javik had apparently asked to stay on Mars. Guarding the beacon and trying to commune with it's past, and secrets.

His terminal suddenly pinged to life, snapping him out of thoughts. Garrus took a seat quickly, tapping the icon to view the messages from his data mail. Two were new. One from Palaven, which is obviously his father. And the other a quick message from Liara.

He opened hers first.

_"I've word about Shepard. She's done something, that I'm not sure, I can fix. Please meet with me in Valene's office. It will be secure."_

He gulped hard. What did Charlie do? Or did someone do something to her?

Flashes of his family in peril punched straight to the gut. Garrus had to calm himself, or he'd be on the next flight off this planet!

His father also sent word. Opening the mail hastily to read in such a hurried pace, Garrus almost misread it.

"Latellia has found your answers. Nerris will be waiting for you to return soon, to petition the council for a private audience. Of which I'm sure you will be granted. Unfortunately, your wife has decided to play rogue, and personally attack a fellow alliance officer. This could have a serious effect on your efforts, and Satima's future. You needed to stay in touch with Shepard, she's a mother in pain."

Garrus could almost punch through the screen. His father had a quad to insinuate the he wasn't an attentive enough husband?!

Wincing from the hurtful past of his sick mother, Garrus remembered how he made the choice to fight the reapers with Charlie. Instead of going home and saying goodbye to her. Solanna couldn't forgive him.

Even if it met the reapers were delayed for six more months.

She called his mission, and words... garbage. Putting it politely. He felt so insecure about whether he was doing the right thing. Those feelings go all the way back to Omega, and further to the day he started investigating Saren.

_Spirits._

Turning off the terminal, Garrus lowered his head in defeat. Life beats him down enough, he doesn't need his father to remind him of his duties. Charlie had pushed away, refusing help.

Yes, he knows she's hurting! But, so is he.

Poor Natalie. She needs her parents. His youngest is all alone on the citadel, waiting for them to finally come home.

Valene's Office

Liara paced, biting her nails so hard, she bit into flesh. A quick yelp forced her to stop. Only to stare out of the large windows to the biggest and loftiest city, near the Terminus. She could do it again. This time as the Shadow Broker.

Smirking in thought, shaking her head at the idea. "If that title even means something anymore."

Goddess. What is she thinking?

Liara turned swiftly as the door opened, Garrus stepping through with a depressed mood hanging like a dark cloud. "I need to know what she did.", he asked.

He slowly sits down on a couch, easing his taller self to attempt comfort. His mind full of scenarios. She stood in front of him, arms crossed and concerned. "Shepard attacked Rear Admiral Grey. Remember her? From the trial."

Garrus nodded, leaning out to stare away at the floor ahead.

Liara tilted her head slightly, angling to see his gaze. "She stabbed and shot the woman for information about Satima's whereabouts. Shepard got what she wanted, Garrus. But it's going to come at a heavy price."

He felt sick. This wasn't like Shepard. Garrus stood slowly, a vacant stare to veil the amount of hurt he was dealing with. From their accusations. "And what do you want me to do about it?"

Releasing her arms to relax at the sides, Liara's expression changed from confused to vexed. "Had her six."

The broker began leaving, as Garrus yelled. "I can't make her stay! Dammit, Liara! She's "Shepard"." His voice broke up at the name. A defeated gaze looked away, "What am I supposed to do with that? How am I going to help her?"

Liara stood at the doorway, upset. "This is my fault. All of it. I knew from the beginning, right after the reaper's defeat."

Garrus returned a clear stare, wondering what she meant. The notion she has known something for the past two years, and not tell him, both frightened and angered him.

"What did you know, Liara?", his sub vocals low and probing. Garrus stepped closer to her. He can't take anymore secrets. No more regret of what he could've done.

The agony in her deep blue eyes met his stare. Liara opened her mouth to speak, suddenly fearful of damaging her friendship with him. It would be cruel to not say anything at all, though. Closing to swallow harshly, she proceeded. "It wasn't Satima who is the most dangerous, and unpredictable... Garrus." She looked to see how he is taking this. "I've been studying this aspect, for some time. And unfortunately, it is real."

He kept staring, unnerving her from continuing, but she pushed forward with it.

"It has always been Shepard. All this time. She's endured the heaviest amount of indoctrination; a person can stand. It was planned, after I confirmed the diagnosis, that while Satima stayed on Illium, and received treatment."

Liara could feel the room shift. The little delicate scales on the back of her neck fluttered in fear. He didn't speak, only listen. She almost took a step back. Why? It would never be in his nature to suddenly attack her.

Her eyes shifted from him to dart back and forth in this awful thought. However, he did attack Satima, twice. Garrus can be irrationally paranoid. Oh, goddess! Are they all indoctrinated?

Snapping to attention, Liara blurted the rest without hesitation. "Shepard was to be taken to the Argos. Archer has extensive knowledge of indoctrination, Garrus. All I'm trying to do, is save her. And Satima. I loved Shepard."

This fell flat on a raging mind. How could she even say this to him?

_Love Charlie?_

Garrus has no sympathy for this woman. He took such a step, it seemed he leaped right in front of her at the doorway. His avian gaze fuming with such hatred at Liara for her damn schemes!

His mandibles clicked, turian mouth moving in a barely contained grit of disapproval. Garrus grabbed her by the lab uniform she favored so much. Pulling this asari close to his face, a threat he would pose to any person that came between him and his mate. "Don't you dare, ever presume to love Charlie. She's _my_ wife, _my_ mate!"

Liara's expression became abhorrent at his verbal warning towards her. _She could warp him out the window._

Struggling between Garrus's accusations and anger, Liara pushed away the intrusive thoughts of hurting him. Goddess help her, something is controlling them all!

He let go, feeling it no use to act like a crazed lover. Turning away swiftly to show her his armored back, Garrus spoke in a loathing tone. "Your misguided affections for Shepard, might have destroyed her for good. Never mind her reputation with the alliance, and the galaxy." Shaking his head, disappointed. "Only you can make this right. For Shepard, and Satima."

Liara tried to speak, but to no avail. He won't listen. Not today. No one could see how Shepard was coming apart so rapidly. Her actions were either ignored or justified by a scared council.

How dare she hide everything, from everyone! Even Javik did not know the real reasons. All the while, Liara tried to figure out how Ruth managed to obstruct the alliance's plans and put Satima away on Argos.

That poor girl, at the mercy of the one person who tormented her on that station, hive. She was right weeks ago, and she's right again now. Shepard will never forgive her. And neither will Garrus.

* * *

Argos Orbit

Minos Wasteland

Satima's rage quieted down in the docking tube. Shepard didn't have to pull her anymore. She seemed detached, pushing herself to leave the station behind.

At the hatch door, Joker swiveled to see a relieved Captain and her daughter. Instead he got a good look at blood stained hands, and an empty glance.

Good God, what happened?

Shepard waited in the war room, while Satima stayed on deck three. Chockwas was going to have to look at her. See what had been done to the girl during the past week and a half.

An alliance vessel is coming. And with it, doom for her family. She can run, but it would be futile.

Daniels lays in the med-station of that sickening place. He deserved to be beaten down, like the rabid dog he is. Satima did well.

Overlooking the holo interface in front of her, she remembers the reaper war. Satima standing here, hanging over the image of the crucible. Trying to find a way to save them all.

"Captain. I have received a command to my neural interface from an alliance ship. The code is from Admiral Hackett."

EDI's words hammered into her thoughts loudly. What exactly can Hackett do, to prevent the alliance from hurting them more?

Her spectre status forces a neutral hand from the council. But would the galaxy split itself on her behalf?

Shepard sighs loudly, smoothing her shortened red hair back. Emerald eyes stare ahead into a bleak future.

She leaves for the cockpit, stepping behind Joker. Opening the command console via her omni-tool. The feeling of intense nostalgia filling her mood, from the time before all of this. When she had won her spectre status, and the right to fly the Normandy.

When Anderson had handed over a life he was denied. And gave her the chance she needed to show them all how worthy she was.

With a heavy sigh, Shepard proceeds her comms command. She must let her crew, her family know... what's going to happen.

It is not their fault. Only hers.

"This is Captain Shepard. As most of you know, I have been pushing a mission as spectre to find the classified hybrid."

Joker turns his head in stunned surprise to her settled gaze.

"I've... done things, I'm not proud of.", her voice breaking slightly. Shepard catches herself from emotions, returning to her speech. "But the alliance we were once loyal to, has lied to us. Using my daughter in unsanctioned experiments. Using reaper tech, we all know... is dangerous."

Satima stares at herself in the restroom, before vigorously washing Blaine's blood off her hands. She rubs them so raw, burning and stinging the flesh to clean her mistakes.

Shepard's voice echoed in faded sentences. She can't undo this so easily with words.

Joker returns to the view of the Minos system. Bright stars burn in the cold of space, while his captain tries to explain what he fears might destroy this family once and for all.

"Their iniquitous behavior forced my hand, and in the process, I have committed a criminal act to gain knowledge of this place."

She grips the edge of Jeff's chair, "I will do all that I can, to make sure this family is not held accountable for my actions. That all of you are not viewed in the same light as me. You deserve the best future. And most importantly, my full gratitude... for always believing in me."

Shepard turned off the comms for the ship. Jeff shook his head, standing in upset. He stared at Charlotte, reaching out to her arm, tightening a concerned grip. "Whatever you did... I'm not leaving you. I don't care if I sit in a cell for the rest of my life. You're my sister, my best friend. And just like Garrus, or Liara... or Ashley. If you're going to hell, then I'm coming with you."

EDI stepped to them, her mechanical hand smoothly, and gently touching over Joker's. A confident smile to Shepard. "I will always be here for you, Charlotte."

Traynor emerged behind them, with a few crew members. They saluted.

Shepard felt such relief, as she never endured before. They were always going to have her back, no matter what. The only question now burning in her mind, was Garrus. Will he too, have her six?

Satima made her way to the medbay, greeting Doctor Chockwas. The moment of her mother's speech had passed, as the good doctor stopped scanning after listening to Shepard's comms. She gazed at Satima, watery eyes mixed with a worried expression. "My God... What did your mother do to bring you home?"

Satima didn't have the answers. She hoped Shepard did not succumb to despair and hurt someone. But if she did, Satima won't abandon her. She knows all too well, what it's like to fail.

Hackett's ship came through the relay. A vessel that brought the feeling of dread for the crew. Shepard stood on the deck of the CIC, waiting... unwavering. Whatever news he'll bring, she deals with it. If her little family is left alone, it'll be worth it. Worth the sacrifice.

Docking tubes were set into place, Joker sat nervously. A cold sweat prompting him to take off his cap constantly.

Hackett boarded.

He was followed by a small team of marines, like before when they were planning the reaper war.

Are they going to take her? Shepard stood erect. She's a captain, now. One step closer to the rank of admiral herself. Or was, rather.

"Captain. War room.", he ordered.

The marines stood on the deck, as the two war heroes trekked to the infamous room. Staring opposite each other, Shepard began standing to attention, when Hackett narrowed his gaze and spoke. "Before you display yourself as an alliance soldier, remember who it is you're trying to fool."

Shepard stopped midway, keeping her arms still to her sides. Her resolute gaze cut through the once usual file and rank. He didn't stand before a subordinate of command. Hackett was in front of a woman with every option at _Her_ own command.

The aged admiral shook his head slowly, breathing aloud in the most depressed mood he's had since losing the majority of his fifth fleet to the reapers. "You've betrayed your duty, captain. ", he began. "Assaulted an admiral and threatened her family."

He stared in personal disappointment to her, "Do you understand what you've done?"

Shepard averted a gaze, only to return a twitchy expression. "Do you know what they were doing, Hackett? Did you know they harbored a dangerous reaper villain?"

Hackett sighed. Ruth told him nothing about the Argos. Only the rage filled orders of Grey filled his thoughts, as he was sent by command to apprehend Shepard. And get Satima back into their custody. "Is she on this vessel, Shepard?"

The captain crossed her arms, now bothered by his ignorance. "Yes. Medbay with Chockwas."

Chockwas finished scanning the hybrid, putting in the database her findings. Shepard had walked in, the admiral in tow. She turned to face them, nodding in respect. "Admiral, Captain. Here for Satima's evaluation?"

Shepard motioned in agreement to the doctor, as Hackett began to cautiously step closer to the half-breed child, the reapers helped create.

But then, it would not be appropriate to call her a child anymore. Was she ever?

It had been some time since they last stood in the same room together. Since his promise that was broken, to help her from the effects of indoctrination. This young woman openly gazed back at him. Unafraid, unlike before. Her relaxed demeanor surprised him, while dark teal eyes searched his face.

"Satima. I have questions to ask you. Are you able to answer them?", he wondered aloud.

The hybrid gestured silently, awaiting his query.

Hackett stood straighter, now trying to use his knowledge to read her. "During your... stay. On the Argos. Did you ever encounter a reaper droid?"

The hybrid's face suddenly switched from solemnly docile, to a sarcastic laugh. She gave a wry smile, so genuine it made everyone nervous. Satima looked away, shaking off the humor. "Archer. His name is Archer. He was given full command over many experimentations through me."

Shepard could feel her blood boil. She knew it! Those shits put her daughter through more torture. How in the hell is Satima to finally be free of her past abuse, if this galaxy keeps treating her this way?!

Admiral Hackett glanced to Chockwas, who was standing behind them. Her saddened stare over Shepard, and the girl, spoke enough. "Doctor. I'd like to review your medical findings."

She left to her desk, retrieving the tablet with uploaded information on Satima. Hackett viewed the data, while the doctor spoke. "Signs of electro-shock. Probably to stabilize her from responding to their experiments. Mostly used in batarian camps, years before."

Shepard stood next to Hackett overviewing with him. Chockwas continued with the medical analysis. "Her collar bone has been broken. Unusually so. I'd thought to find signs of physical trauma, but there was none to inflict this injury. Although, there was trauma from an attack elsewhere, as I found traces of medi-gel applications that were mostly recent."

Satima stared past them, remembering all that had happened in the past few hours. Her mother now gazed with a teary expression. It quickly turned into hostile bitterness.

"There has been tampering with her sentarian implant. Seems someone had tried a manual neural upload, via computer interface. And by manual, I mean something like this." Chockwas quickly stepped to her counter, retrieving a long needle. "It seems plenty of illegal crude medical instruments were used to obtain whatever information they were looking for."

Hackett lifted his steel gaze to the hybrid. "And did this Archer, conduct these types of experiments on you?"

She turned to him, shaking her head gently. "Archer tried to keep Nox from dissecting me alive. The good doctors of the alliance didn't want me dead. But they don't have a problem listening to me scream."

Shepard was shaking from rage. Voices echoed around her, whispers crept in her mind. It seemed so easy to go back and make them hurt. Put a bullet through Grey's skull. Drag Ruth from her safe alliance office, and...

"Shepard? Are you listening?", Chockwas asked.

The captain looked at the doctor quickly, blinking in confusion, "I was... thinking about something. Continue, doctor."

Hackett gave the tablet back to the doctor, warry of the captain's mental state. "She revealed this is evidence that you were right. Unfortunately, Shepard. You tried to kill Grey. Even as a spectre, I don't know how you can justify that. To anyone."

He let her down. Anderson would've spotted the problem and used his personal friendship to connect with Shepard. Putting away her desires for revenge, and find a way to locate Satima, nonviolently.

Satima stared at her mother, now getting off the medical cot. Slowly approaching, standing face to face with Shepard.

"You should've thought of Natalie first."

Those very words stung Shepard to the core. It was as if an unspecified force, that blinded her to the future of those consequences, were lifted. She couldn't meet her daughter's gaze. They were accusing, loud and piercing. Something she inherited from her father.

QEC-Normandy

Hackett waited as his call finished going through. Ruth's image showed, along with another. Chief of Command, Darwin Kester.

His narrowed copper gaze followed a fierce expression. This man was the closest in line to full command of the alliance. Ruth, Grey and Hackett himself, all under a command by someone who could very much rival Shepard.

He was new, an upcoming unsung hero that became overshadowed by Shepard's longer service and harrowing story.

Kester was a lieutenant-commander. Following the orders of Anderson groundside, on earth. He had many victories but witnessed many horrors. His unfailing confidence helped plenty to believe that Shepard could bring the galaxy together and win against the reapers.

He did more than was asked of him and suffered many scars along the way. While Shepard became Captain, received accommodations in duty. Kester had been given command of earth's strongest military. And this information about the hybrid, and Argos... did not please him.

Furthermore, the man was entirely unreadable. Maybe he lived a hard life before the alliance? Maybe it was in his nature.

One thing is certain, he had a strange concern for Shepard. Loyalty? Was he entrusted to always safeguard the Shepard's? No matter the consequences?

He knows he's reaching out too far. Kester knew about the command's decision to put Satima in an indoctrination facility. But Argos? Could that have been his decision, also?

Hackett feared the worst was to come. Kester could be an ally of Ruth and put an end to the Shepard's for a long time. He didn't want to see Charlotte incarcerated again. And did not want the hybrid to be tormented by the cruel, once Cerberus scientists, the alliance had brought on.

Kester sighed aloud, deep and most likely with some anger. "Admiral Hackett, I understand you are currently on the Normandy."

Standing to attention, hands behind his back in respect, Hackett stared ahead to answer. "Sir, I am."

The tense setting created these silent intervals. Kester seemed to be thinking, when Ruth blurted in rage. "Have you apprehended her, yet?! And that thing? Are you an alliance soldier, or is protecting a criminal more important?"

Fiery amber eyes glared towards Hackett. He didn't answer, only waited as Kester raised a brow in suspicion. "Hackett.", he began, "I am ordering you to bring the Normandy, along with Captain Shepard, and her daughter; to earth. Await further instruction when you arrive through the relay."

Ruth stared in stunned confusion, as Kester ordered the admiral without asking any of her questions. He ended the call abruptly.

As they moved from the qec room on earth, Ruth pushed her way in front of him. "You were given your position because you know firsthand the horrors of the reapers. Why are you not ordering Hackett to arrest Shepard?!"

Kester stood silently, now eying her to move back. Ruth complied, following him eagerly.

"It has been made to my attention, that the orders I gave earlier this month, were not followed to the letter. That some of my top-ranking officers in this military had taken matters, and my orders, in their own hands."

Ruth stopped, realizing what he was getting to. She shook it off, "Sir. I am right to switch the command, to keep this galaxy safe. No one else knew what was planned, except for that asari."

At the lift to the alliance lobby. Kester turned to her. "We knew that Shepard was in no stable condition to continue with her missions. We agreed to take our hero captain for extensive studies on Argos. Use that droid to bring Shepard back from the hold the reapers still have on her. And you went out of your way, defying my orders as your superior, to punish a child."

He smirked, getting into the lift, alone. His copper gaze stared at Ruth. "Go to the citadel. Make your case. Further sully the alliance name, for your revenge."

Ruth fearfully stared in confusion. "What are you about to do, sir?", she gulped.

Kester was unexpressive before the lift's door closed.

Hackett stood back, breathing a small sigh of relief. Kester over rides Ruth's command. He didn't say to arrest Shepard, only bring her to earth. If she'll come willingly.

Outside the QEC, he bumped into Satima. Viewing a worried glance from the half-breed woman. She lifted her worn gaze, beginning to speak. "Hand me back to them. Say I indoctrinated Shepard, and that's why she did whatever it was to get me back. It was my fault. Natalie needs a family, and I can't let my mistakes ruin that for her."

The words from Satima troubled him. Hackett tilted his head to observe this young woman, and her secret sacrifice.

Putting a gentle hand to her shoulder, the aged admiral tried to smile. Wrinkles formed around his mouth, and eyes. A steel colored gaze settling on her. "You both do so much to protect each other, that your situation remains on the edge of a knife, because Shepard's never settle."

Satima scrunched her round face in apparent confusion. She didn't entirely understand what Admiral Hackett meant. "Sir... I..."

Hackett removed his hand with a chuckle. "I'll probably lose my position because of you two. Hell, I know I will." His own amusement at the thought still puzzling the poor girl. Looking at her concern, he continued. "I believe you know, or at least feel... something is wrong in this galaxy. The alliance has made a terrible mistake by using the very tech that almost killed us all. You, Satima... are a counter to it. And these people in their safe offices, guarded ships, have forgotten that. I know something is happening here."

He shook his head this time, no longer amused with this conversation. "It... isn't too clear. But, I know you can see it. Better than any of us."

She began realizing, now.

"That's why, I'm going to escort the Normandy back to the citadel. To the council. A place the alliance has no jurisdiction. Not even on a spectre."

He swallowed, "And where a trial cannot be made private without the rest of the galaxy knowing."

Satima wanted to believe he's right about this. That her mother could use spectre status as an excuse. But no one seems to be following the rules anymore.

Hackett led the Normandy from the Minos system, all the way back to the Serpent Nebula.

Daniels had been stabilized onboard the vessel of Hackett's command, and woke from his assault by Satima. He cursed loudly from the medbay. Vowing to have the reaper-born turned into a living example.

Ignored for the most part by the admiral, Daniels quieted down. Deciding to wait until they reached alliance command. Only they didn't.

With the Normandy docked, Shepard led Satima to the embassy. Hackett in tow.

A representative of the council had arrived to greet them. Khalee wanted to make sure Shepard was supported, despite the reports about Rear Admiral Grey.

Garrus had returned. Agripenex with his father, along with Nerris and Latellia, arrived from Palaven.

Everyone was going to meet openly inside the presidium tower. Not a small office, not an enclosed trial. But an assembly.

Soon, the alliance officers would arrive. Presenting the real danger. Both Shepard's will be on trial. Will there be a different outcome this time? Or will the two women rebel and become traitors of the galaxy. All for the safety of one another?


End file.
